Two worlds One spark
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: This story is M rated for many reasons, if you don't like slash then you can skip the sections that involve the scenes. Don't worry, I will inform you when you reach the slash. Main Pairings: Jazz X Soundwave, Jazz X Prowl, Jazz X Prowl X Soundwave
1. Chapter 1

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

* * *

Ch. 1

"Please, Sir Soundwave, please don't take my sparkling from me." A white and blue femme with two tiny horns on top of her helm. She was struggling against the drone that was trying to take away a crying bundle. Wrapped up in the blanket was a small, newly sparked mechling. He was crying loudly at the screaming and crying coming from his creators. "Please don't take my precious Jazz from me!"

Standing in the doorway was a tall blue mech with a flat cassette deck chest, and a pair of red visors. On his shoulder was a red avian Cassetticon and beside his ped was a black feline Cassetticon. "Didn't pay tax. Does not have proper certifications to create sparkling. Payment is sparkling, obey or it will be terminated."

The Polyhexian couple held onto their crying creation and calmed him down before releasing him to the drone. "Please take me instead of Jazz. I don't want him to be raised as a slave. Please." The sire of the mechling continued to beg while the Carrier was on the floor crying.

Soundwave looked down at the sparkling as the drone handed him the bundle. He saw two tiny horns, indicating that he was Polyhexian, he was a multitude of colors, and his optics were a glossy blue when they finally opened. "Should have thought of that before creating a sparkling. Your son will pay off your debts, when paid off he will be returned to you."

The mech, drone, and the two Cassetticons left the grieving creators to themselves. When Soundwave returned to his large home in Kaon, he was met with a familiar mech standing patiently at his door. "Megatron, what brings you here?"

"Soundwave, old friend, I see you've been busy. What's that you got there?" Megatron walked over to his long-time friend and peered into his arms and gasped in disbelief of what he was looking at. "Soundwave, you can't really be serious as to raise a sparkling? The sparkling laws in Helix says that-"

The drone opened the doors for the two mechs before walking off to another part of the large mansion. "I know what the laws say, and I am serious. He will be living in Kaon and pay off his creators' debt for breaking the law in the first place. The mechling will not be raised as an adopted son, but a servant."

"But he's blind, how do you expect him to work efficiently?" Megatron asked as the went to the lounge. Soundwave used one servo to hold Jazz and the other to pour glasses of premium high grade.

"I will go to a shop that specializes in visors and have them make something for him. Megatron, I haven't failed in anything and I most certainly don't plan on failing in training this mech to perfection."

Years and cycles passed, Soundwave was sparked with his next Cassetticon and Jazz was barely five Deca cycles old. Soundwave and his creations; Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat were all relaxing in the suns outside their large home. Jazz was attempting to clean the statues with a small micro brush that had three clusters of bristles.

The mechling was moving his tiny servos across the smooth surface of the statue he was cleaning, not sure what it was but figured it was beautiful if Master Soundwave had it. "Jazz, what did I order you to do?"

"C-Clean Mater, I sowwy." The youngling went back to cleaning quietly. He was trying to put in a brave face because he knew that if he started crying his Master would spank him.

"Come here." He heard his Master's voice called for him. That's when the black and white mech really started losing it. His optics were rimmed with pale blue tears as he walked over to him. The mechling ran his servos across the closest surfaces and scuffled across the concrete patio, being careful not to trip.

When he was in front of Soundwave, Jazz looked down trying to not cry. "I not cwying." He tried to say confidently while he was being picked up. "I sowwy, I won't be sad again. Please don't spank me."

"You are not getting punished, now stop. I've decided to reward you for being a good mech. Now I can always take these away if you've been bad, so continue being good and that won't happen." Soundwave explained as he picked up a pair of light blue visors from the table beside him. He slid them over Jazz's optics and waited for them to do their thing.

Jazz was confused by what was happening, but not long before two sharp sensations came to the sides of his helm. He squirmed in Soundwave's lap and started crying. The visors were connecting to his processor through two small holes that they made themselves. The visual feed flickered in front of Jazz's optics, and even though he couldn't see with his own optics the visors were now playing live camera feed of the world around him while sending the data to his processor.

Jazz looked around in amazement before he looked at the chest plate in front of him, and slowly looked up at Soundwave's face. He gasped before crying even harder. His tiny arms wrapped around his master's neck. "T-Tank ch-chu Mater."

"You're welcome Jazz, now go finish your chores." Soundwave lowered the sparkling to the ground and gently pushed him toward the statue. Ravage looked up at his creator with a small rumble in his chest. _What Ravage? Would you prefer I terrify the youngling?_

 _No, but you're treating him like your creation rather than a slave. Remember that?_ The feline flicked his tail at the Polyhexian that was scrubbing the statue of Soundwave. Laserbeak flew over to the statue and perched on top of the helm to watch the youngling.

It was mid-cycle, Megatron had come over after a secret meeting in Kaon. An older slave was guiding Jazz into the library with a cart of energon and sweets. "Give the master his energon." The older femme said in a grumpy, snappy tone at Jazz. He stood on the tips of his ped and pulled the large cube off the tray. The mechling struggled carrying the cube over to Soundwave while him and Megatron were watching the news on the work labor in Kaon and in the energon mines in Praxus. Jazz sat the cube on the table in front of them and watched the older servant set a cube down for the silver mech. She sat a bowl of energon sweets, rust sticks, and small plates of oil came on the table as well. "Is there anything else we can do for you Sir?"

"You may leave, but Jazz will stay here." Soundwave said before leaning over and grabbed the bowl of energon sweets. He picked up a few cubes and set the four small cubes on the ground between his peds. Jazz knew what that meant, it meant he was very good today and did everything he was told to do. "Don't use your servos."

Jazz got on all fours with a big smile on his face. "Thank chu." He lowered his helm to the floor and picked each cube up with his mouth one by one. Once the floor was spotless he looked up with a smile on his face and his frame wiggling in excitement. "Can I have more?"

"Soundwave, your slave is very talkative. And how come he isn't wearing a collar?" Megatron asked Soundwave, who was petting Jazz's helm. The visored mechling was nuzzling the blue mech's knee with a purr.

"When he is older, he'll have a collar. For now, he behaves himself." Soundwave continued to pet the mechling. Jazz looked at Megatron and then back at Soundwave. The mechling sat on the heels of his peds quietly, he realized that he was probably not being good by talking without permission, so he kept quiet. Soundwave nodded in approval and picked two more sweets and sat them between Megatron's peds. "Jazz ask for permission without words."

Jazz crawled over to the large gray mech and whined while swiping his tiny servos at Megatron's knees. The youngest of the three saw nothing wrong or strange as it was how he was raised and thought nothing less about it. Megatron smirked at the youngling's actions; he started petting the Polyhexian's helm like he would to Ravage. "No servos."

Jazz smiled happily before bending down and started eating the tiny cubes. "Tank chu. Master can I go pway?" He moved back over to the blue mech and knelt in front of him with an excited smile on his face. Soundwave nodded while setting the bowl on the table. The mechling smiled and kissed his master on the cheek before rushing off.

Jazz went to his master's chambers; the room had a white floor and silver walls, there was a large berth with red and silver color schemed pillows and thermal blankets pressed against the wall across from where the door was. On either side of the berth were nightstands, one had an alarm clock and the other had a box that Jazz was always told to never look inside. There was a large circular black mesh carpet that had specks of silver scattered to give it the look of the night skies. There was a row of giant windows that lit in the rising suns and moons at night. On the floor in front of the windows was a large plush white rimmed light blue pillow; and on top of the pillow was a thin blanket.

Jazz was still getting used to the fact that he could see now, that he caught himself touching the walls or shuffling across the floor. He ran over to the window, where the pillow was and looked outside with a big smile on his face. He was so amazed by the different colors and shades of those colors that he started humming with excitement. The youngling saw the school just a couple blocks away were letting out younglings of their lessons for the day. He was wondering when he would be able to go to school.

 _Do I have to be extra good to go?_ He thought to himself before looking at the door as it opened to reveal Ravage walked in with a rag hanging from his mouth. "Avage, is it bath time?" The feline nodded and dropped the rag in his lap before laying on the ground. Jazz nodded with a smile before rushing to the wash room across the hall from Soundwave's chambers and came back with cleaner and the rag was now wet.

The youngling started cleaning Ravage, unaware of the mess he was making all over the floor from the water and suds. Soundwave returned when the young mech was pour a bucket of water all over the eldest of the Cassetticons. "Jazz! What are you doing!?" The master shouted in anger as water sloshed onto his expensive carpet.

The young mech looked up in fear and then at the mess he had made. "Avage wanted a… a… a bath." Soundwave marched over to him and started spanking him several times before looking at Ravage. _You aren't getting away unpunished Ravage._

 _I didn't know he was dumb enough to do it in here!?_ Ravage said with a hiss at his creator before reluctantly returning to the cassette deck. Jazz was laying in the mess he had made; his servos were rubbing his sore aft. Soundwave picked up the mech and held him by his waist and darkened his visor. The mechling whimpered and looked down, shaking with fear.

"Jazz stop it you did this to yourself. Clean this mess up and go to your berth. You will have more chores in the early solar cycle, am I understood?" He said in a stern tone, tired of seeing his slave crying over every little thing he did wrong. _I will break this habit one cycle or another._

Jazz dragged his servos down the sides of his face to clean his face of the tears. "Under…Understood Ma-Master. I'm sowwy for making a mess." The Polyhexian apologized softly as he was sat back on the ground. "When do I go to school, Master?"

"You do not need to go. You have more important things to do than go to school." Soundwave said sternly, not very pleased with his pet. "Now clean this up before I return." He left Jazz alone in the room once more with the door slamming behind him.

Jazz went back to the washroom and grabbed more towels and came back as a few of the older servants were exiting with the carpet. They glared down at him, he whimpered and darted into the room, and started patting the water with the towel. After Jazz had cleaned up his mess, he carried the towels down to the laundry room quickly and quietly. On his way to returning to his master's chambers, he stopped when he saw two Praxians following Soundwave into his office. Jazz went after them quietly and peeked through the tiny crack between the door and its frame.

"You Iaconians are very brave for treading into Kaon, especially when you have no jurisdiction here." Soundwave talked calmly while petting Laserbeak's helm.

"My name is Captain Cobalt and this is Deputy Xenon. We came to ask you some questions about missing sparklings." The oldest Praxian said as he pulled a data pad out of his subspace. On the data pad was a list of families that had missing sparklings, they were from all over the planet and some missing longer than others. But Praxus, Iacon, Helix, and Velocity enforcer squads had all decided to band together and return the missing creations to their families. They had tried to get Kaon's enforcer department to join in the search, but they turned them down.

Soundwave shook his helm, already making up his mind. "Why should I cooperate with your kind? Have you not done enough to my people as it is? Now leave before I have you escorted off my property." He looked past the two enforcers and saw the glow of the visors from the Polyhexian. _Jazz, I see you. Wait for me in the lounge._

Jazz squeaked lightly and quickly went to the lounge to wait for Soundwave. He sat on the couch with a data pad in his servos and was reading. Well in his processor he was reading. "Kind of hard for someone your age to be reading a document on the creation of Cybertron." Jazz jumped with a small squeak at the voice that had spoke behind him. He looked up from the floor as he saw the youngest of the enforcers walked around to help him up. The Praxian was black, two gold stars on his wings, an orange chevron on his helm, and two blue optics. The mech crouched down and held his servo out with a smile. "I'm Deputy Xenon, what's yours?"

Jazz looked at the servo and then at the mech with a frown. "I not supposed to talk to you. Soundwave says that you guys are meanies and like hurting his friends." He stood up and moved away with a frown on his face. The enforcer moved slowly closer to him, trying to keep calm and distract the youngling with his wings moving slowly. When Xenon could confirm that he was distracted, he reached out to remove his visors but when he gave them a small tug, Jazz screamed in pain.

Soundwave and the other enforcer came in the room in a hurry. Jazz ran to Soundwave and hid behind him as he cried with fear. Soundwave put a servo on his helm to calm the frantic youngling. "I believe it wise to leave. Go wait for me in my chambers."

"Can Beak come wif?" Jazz asked with a whimper. Laserbeak landed in his arms, and he hurriedly went to Soundwave's chambers. "Beak, why are the meanies here? They aren't going to take me away because I was bad, will they?"

 _No Jazz, they aren't. They think that Soundwave did something bad. You didn't tell the enforcer your name, did you?_ Laserbeak honestly loved the Polyhexian, and she could feel through the bond how happy he made her creator. She knew that they weren't supposed to grow attached with the help, but how could she not? _Jazz. Jazz?_

She wiggled out of his arms and looked at the youngling that had laid on his side. His visors weren't glowing blue and his chest was slowly rising and falling from each intake. He rolled onto his side with his tiny servos curled up near his face. Soundwave walked in and saw Jazz in stasis, normally he didn't allow Jazz to recharge in his berth even when he was a sparkling. He decided to allow it just this one time. Soundwave turned the lights off and laid in the berth beside the youngling. He pulled Jazz under the blanket with his arm holding him close. The mech knew that Jazz was never going to betray him for anyone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

Mentions romance, no M rated content yet. You are safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 2

"Jazz come in here now!" Soundwave called for Jazz while in the dining hall with himself and his Cassetticons were sitting with a few of his friends. There was Megatron, a mech with a single optic, and a trine of Seekers sitting at the table. The door from the prepping area opened to reveal a teen Jazz walked in with a thick black collar around his neck, two small cuffs around the bases of his horns that had a chain connecting them to his collar.

He was carrying a silver tray with a vase of energon and empty glasses. The mech sat the glasses down and filled each half full. "I'm sorry for being late, Master. I was mixing it to the way you like." Jazz stood to his master's left and saw that he was on the wrong side and quickly moved to the right side of Soundwave.

Soundwave grabbed his slave's left arm and saw small marks on his arms. "Have you been gambling again?" Jazz looked away with a shamed nod of his helm. "What did you gamble with?"

Jazz looked up at the others at the table before looking back at the other visored mech. "A…A blowjob, Master." He looked down quickly, knowing what he did was wrong, but Soundwave wasn't going to let it slide. Soundwave pointed to the spot on the ground before turning to his guests.

The Polyhexian dropped to his knees and kept quiet, knowing that it was best to be silent. Soundwave sipped on his energon while their meeting finally commenced. "Soundwave, have you gathered anymore followers for our cause?" Megatron, a mech that Jazz had seen plenty of times, was a mech you didn't want to anger. Soundwave nodded as he handed three datapads with a list of names of mechs and femmes that sworn to follow Megatron. "Shockwave how are the drones coming along?"

"They are currently at eighty-five percent completion, Lord Megatron. Soundwave, how are his visors working? Any adjustments you would liked made?" The purple mech, Shockwave asked as he sipped his energon. Soundwave grabbed Jazz's chin and made him look up at him.

"Do you have anything to say? Anything you'd like, or would you like to continue giving your body?" His visor darkened, and Jazz looked down obediently. "Will think about it, advise to focus on the meeting."

Jazz looked back down quietly but kept his hearing amped up for anything that required his attention. One of the Seekers looked down at Jazz with a sneering glare. "How can we trust that thing from going to the enemy? Maybe we should have him go be a good little house maid and clean a floor."

Jazz wanted to tell him off, but he wasn't about to risk the paddle from Soundwave, so he kept his lips sealed and helm down. Soundwave started petting the Polyhexian at his obedience. "Jazz is loyal to me, he would never betray me."

"My glass seems to be empty." Megatron hinted at his half empty glass. The young mech quickly stood up and grabbed the vase of energon, and poured it till it was full. "At least the help can do what he's told, what have you done Starscream?" The Seeker scoffed at the question.

A knock came to the door and the ones at the table all froze. Soundwave stood up and unlocked the collar and chains off Jazz. "Answer and tell off." He ordered while the knocking continued.

"Yes Master." Jazz bowed his helm and hurried to the front door. He opened it just enough to see two mechs, both giving off a certain leadership vibe, and their optics were bright blue. "Y-yes?"

"We were hoping to speak to the head of the house?" One of them asked Jazz as he stepped outside the door. He hated how short he was and wasn't going to get bigger height wise and had to look up at them.

Jazz shook his helm with a nervous smile, "the head of the house has fallen under a virus. So, I would kindly suggest leaving so he can rest?" He could feel optics watching him from inside the house.

"Son are you okay?" The larger mech asked Jazz and put a servo on his shoulder. There was a concerned look in his optics, obviously trying to get Jazz to crack.

Jazz was going to prove to his master and that slagging Seeker that he was going to continue to be loyal to Soundwave. He stood straight, shrugging the servo off his shoulder and crossed his arms. "You have ten nanoseconds to leave before I call the enforcers to remove you from here forcefully. The master of the house needs his rest."

"Sentinel Prime, I think we should come back another time." One of the mechs looked at the other, which was dubbed Sentinel Prime. "We apologize for disturbing you, have a wonderful cycle." Jazz staid in front of the door until he was sure they were gone before going back inside.

When returned to Soundwave's side, Jazz dropped down before his master clicked the collar back on. Soundwave pointed to the ground and Jazz got down on all fours. The mechs continued their meeting while Jazz went to his silent pet mode. There were a set of rules for Jazz that he had to follow when he is ordered to be a pet as opposed to being a servant.

\- No speaking, using only sounds

\- Remain on all fours

\- Stay next Soundwave's side

\- Consume only energon sweets after begging

\- Not allowed on the furniture without permission

\- Obey only Soundwave and anyone master allows permission

\- Tell Soundwave when heat cycle starts

Jazz sat on his aft with his servos between his legs and looked up at Soundwave silently. _What did I do, Master? Did I not do something with the mechs at the door?_ He didn't respond as they talked about rallies and collecting weaponry for the upcoming ends of the Golden Age. _Master, m-maybe I can be helpful?_

 _Silent. We will talk to Shockwave about things._ Soundwave glanced down at him before speaking to Megatron. "Suggestion send Ravage and Laserbeak to spy on the Primes."

Megatron rubbed his chin in thought before a grin appeared on his face as he looked at his only trusted and loyal friend. "I have a much better idea, we'll use your little pet as our spy. Jazz come here." The Polyhexian crawled slowly around the corner of the table. The much older mech lifted his servos onto the arm of his chair. "You're loyal to Soundwave, the mech who saved you and gave you vision. You'd do anything to see your master succeed. Right?"

Jazz nodded, keeping to the no talking rule, and looked back at Soundwave before looking at Megatron. The silver mech chuckled before touching the edge of the mech's visors. "Would you be willing to surround yourself around Iaconians, your brethren that have given up on you, for our success and freedom for those that Primus turned his back too?" Jazz looked down with a quiet thought before looking up and nodded firmly.

 _Anything for you, I owe you my life. I'll do anything for you._ Jazz knew that Soundwave was listening to him. Megatron waved his servo, signaling Jazz he no longer wanted to speak to him. Jazz moved back to Soundwave and pressed his frame against Soundwave's leg. A servo dropped and started petting his helm, which got the mech really excited, but he contained his excitement with small purrs. _I love you._

Across Cybertron were the Prime council as they were trying to calm the public, while the Resistance were trying to come up with a new plan. A young, fully grown but young compared to his fellow Primes, blue and red mech was looking at his brothers. "Optimus, enough gawking at them we need to get your weapon systems onlined." A medic nudged the mech towards the med bay.

"Ratchet why do you think that Megatron would want the council to be gone? It just doesn't make sense." Optimus followed Ratchet while watching recruits being led to be branded and equipped with weapons.

"Who knows, from the speeches it sounds like he's missing a few bolts. And his personal followers; Shockwave, Starscream and his trine, and that creep Soundwave. It's obvious that they are his chain of command, but we do have to consider on making your own chain of command."

"I suppose you are right my friend, but you and Ironhide would both turn down be my lieutenants. So, who would I have to fill those spots?" Optimus asked the medic while he was tinkering with his systems.

"Hey Ratchet, we have a couple kickers!" A red mech was pushing things out of the way as soldiers were dragging in two Praxians. Following behind them was a recruit and was very worried. "Recruit return to your squad!"

The Praxian flared his wings as he helped the gray and steel blue Praxian on a repair table. They were both leaking energon from several areas. "These are my brothers and I will not allow them to die! They are not part of our cause, and yet Praxus is getting swarmed by those… those Kaonions!"

"That is enough from you punk, you will go back to your squad or I will have you speaking to the council!" The mech jabbed a digit in the Praxian's chest.

"Ironhide, enough Ratchet get these two civilians repaired. Cadet walk with me." Optimus looked at the mech and gestured for him to follow as they went for a walk. "What's your name friend?"

The Praxian folded his arms behind his back. "Cadet Prowl, Sir."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

I have indicated the M-rated, you are safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 3

(M-Rated)

Water was running down both their frames, the Polyhexian had his servos up against the wall while the other slid his servos up the bare protoform. Jazz had a large soft ball gag in his mouth and was looking at where he thought Soundwave would be at. His visors were just two discs that were connected to the sides of his helm that activated glass over the optics which would also project a color of the wearer's choosing. The master of the pair was teasing wiring with one servo and the other was teasing both of his pet's interface parts.

"You will remain with me until I believe you are ready. And to punish you for disobeying me." Soundwave's voice, to Jazz, always had this way to get him to melt in a puddle of submission. The mech whined and nodded as he already could feel lubricate sliding down his leg. Growing up around the yellow visored mech, Jazz found the change of behaviors and way he was treated by Soundwave was normal. When Jazz first went through his first heat cycle and Soundwave offered to relieve Jazz of his agony. He gave his master his seals and found himself loving it, and not wanting anyone else to touch his spike or his valve for that matter.

The shorter mech whined and rode the digits in his slick valve. Soundwave smirked behind his mask at his slave's obedience, it was never an issue to get him to bend over backwards for him. Sure, Jazz did have spurts of disobedience and free will, but the Polyhexian always there to beg for an apology. "I want a simple moan for yes and whine for no. You will do anything to give the Decepticons the upper servo in the rising war. You are only going to be loyal to me." Jazz moaned long and hard for both statements and was rewarded with the digits being shoved further in his valve.

"When I say report in, you will report in. If I tell you to kill someone, you will." Jazz moaned once more. "I want you to rise through the ranks and become close to Primes. I will teach you, only what I feel is necessary. Do I make myself clear?" Jazz's valve tightened, and he started moaning like crazy.

 _Master please, I need to release._ The blind mech begged while moving his body in small jagged motions. He tilted his helm back and was scrapping his horns against the wall, sharpening them to a point. Soundwave didn't say anything as he grabbed Jazz's face and pressed the back of his helm to the shower as he slowly removed the gag. "Master, I will make you proud. I won't fail you."

"I will teach you the basics of what you need, but then you will have to learn their ways quickly in order to blend in. And from the moment you are inside, you will not address me as Master or in this way. We will be enemies but remember Jazz-" Soundwave leaned in close to his receptor and the mech could feel the smaller mech start to have a mini panic attack. "I will always be watching you. Overload."

Jazz shouted in pleasure with his back arching as he overloaded on both himself and Soundwave's servo. His cooling fans kicked in and activated his visors, so he could see again. He looked at his Master with a sheepish smile before dropping to his knees, licking the blue pelvic plating. "Then I'll be sure to put on a show for you Master."

Soundwave chuckled softly before sliding his plating over and watched the younger mech start sucking and teasing his spike. "You make me proud, pet." He gently started petting the visored mech as he groaned in pleasure.

(End of M-Rated)

It was late at night, Jazz was laying in his normal spot which was on the pillow next to the window. He was collared and had been leashed to the floor, so he couldn't move very far. The mech had deserved it because of his curiosity to explore the city by himself at night, but this happened a while back, and Soundwave had decided to keep it in the routine to prevent anymore accidents. The Polyhexian was laying on his back and giving the illusion of looking up at the ceiling, but in reality, he was projecting his visors and studying silently.

Jazz was always a curious mech, very bright too, he was always ready to learn whatever he could. He had taught himself how to read and write Kaonion glyphs, but if he was to blend in with the enemy he would have to learn their language. After Jazz cleaned them both off after they both had an overload, Soundwave had installed the proper equipment for hacking as well as a few targeting upgrades into his visors. The mech sat up quietly and looked over at Soundwave as he recharged, his visors were scanning him and gave the mech the basic information on the other.

Jazz was going to have to practice really hard on the hacking and self defense if he was going to stand out. He looked down at himself in silence, feeling doubtful that he actually could do it. _I don't know the first thing about fighting, what if I mess up? What if I get caught? What if I fail?_ Something touched Jazz's horns, trying to calm the mech. Jazz looked up and saw Soundwave standing over him. He gave a startled shout before laying down in a submissive manner.

 _Calm yourself, pet, your mind is very loud when you are scared. You have already failed your first task, which was to defend yourself against a possible threat._ The voice of Jazz's master slipped into his mind with ease. Jazz looked up with a surprised look visible only on his lips. He looked down in shame when he was told of his failure. _You can redeem yourself by successfully defending your mind as I try to hack into your processor. Now._

Jazz's visors flashed a warning that he was being hacked, and he quickly started building wall after wall and countering the attacks with viruses to attack his 'intruder'. He was getting confident with himself, and felt he was doing great until he was being caressed and he lost focus. A hard smack came to his face, telling him he was failing. "Again."

Soundwave came at him harder with the mental attacks, and Jazz was returning just as tough. He was going to be the soldier his Master wanted him to be. Soundwave decided to change it up and have Jazz try and hack into him. The mechs both stood their in silence hacking and defending against each other until Soundwave spoke. "Enough. You have done well, the Autobots have yet to defend themselves against me. With your training, you will have no problem passing. Self defense will have to be taught in their facility, but you can add your own flare by mixing in moves you have taught yourself to please me."

"My dancing? How can I use dancing to fight? I won't have to fight you, will I?" Jazz asked as he looked up at his master. A pinch of some exposed wirings corrected him, he jumped a little and covered the area. "I'm sorry master."

"Do not apologize, I need to teach you everything I can before I can send you to the Autobots. You are flexible and smart and fast, they will need a mech like you. Now dance." Soundwave ordered before shooting at him. Jazz got hit a couple times before finally sliding to the sides and doing a few obvious defensive maneuvers that were fluid. He was very proud of the mech, he was glad he didn't kill him when he was a sparkling.

 _Soundwave, why not keep Jazz with us?_ Rumble asked through their bond. All of Soundwave's symbionts had grown to like the mech, some more than others but they were all equally worried for his safety.

 _Jazz will better blend in with them because of his CNA. He also is being tested of his loyalty._ Soundwave explained before wrapping his arms around Jazz, pulling him close before disengaging his visor. Soundwave looked at his pet and caressed the side of his face before kissing his neck slow and hard. Jazz tilted his helm back with a soft groan, squirming in pleasure. He was lowered to the ground before the collar that had been around his neck for the longest time was finally removed. Soundwave replaced his visor and touched his pet's bare neck. "I will send Laserbeak in for your updates. You be safe and don't get caught."

"I will be safe." Jazz kissed Soundwave's chest with a soft purr of his engines. Soundwave carried the mech to his berth and laid with him in his arms. For Jazz the berth was a really exciting treat and he was going to be extra good while he was in his master's arms. He knew when to press boundaries and when not, and tonight was the time to press. The mech rolled over to look at Soundwave in silence. "Master, what will happen to me if you and Megatron win?"

"You will return to my side and be granted your freedom." Soundwave said softly before petting his chest. Jazz snuggled closer to the mech with a happy purr. _I love you._

Some time had pass and the war was raging on. Jazz was running through the plan in his processor; be chased by Soundwave and some drones, make sure the Autobots could see them, taunt them and don't hold back on the drones, take the drones down and attack Soundwave until he flees, and then run off to the location that is marked where the Autobots will follow him. He was running through the outskirts of Iacon, he saw Soundwave and the Vehicons racing after him, and out of the corner of his visors he could see the enemy that dubbed themselves as Autobots were following after them.

Jazz transformed and flipped onto a small pile of rubble. The Decepticons transformed and started firing at the mech. He had dodged the shots before finally speaking, and he had been told to disguise his voice so he decided to go with the street dialect he had learned when he had snuck off. _I won't get punished for calling you names, you promise?_

 _Yes, now do as you're ordered._ Soundwave said as he released Laserbeak. Jazz jumped in the air and kicked a Vehicon in the helm, knocking it cleanly off his shoulders. "Is dis all ya got!? Ya ugly Cons aren't very bright if ya can't catch a single mech!" Jazz jumped on one of the Vehicon's shoulders and held his arms out for balance before hesitantly punching the drone in the top of the helm and using his weight to flip the body over him. _Good, just like that._

Jazz stood up with a smile at the praise before shaking his helm. _Do you want me to use it, Master?_ He kept defending and dodging the Vehicons, seeing the Autobots ready to rescue him. Soundwave gave a subtle nod and Jazz quickly flipping backwards and threw a bomb at the mechs which exploded into nothing but sparks to distract everyone before transforming. He took off towards the location where he would wait for the Autobots to come to him.

The mech arrived to a small shack and input the code that he was told to put in. He walked inside cautiously and a pile of equipment sitting on a table being the first thing standing out to him. Jazz went to the table and saw a datapad with instructions on how to install some of it, and instructions to keep the proton sniper rifle with him at all times. He picked up the first two chips and implanted them into his wrists, two in the back of his knees, one at the top, middle, and bottom of his spinal joint, one in his helm, and finally one in his glossa.

"I better sit down, Primus this is a lot of information." Jazz sat on the dingy berth as he let his systems adjust to all of the new upgrades. _Master, what are the chips for?_ He couldn't find anything on the datapad about the details on the chips. There was no mental response, which terrified the Polyhexian, he has never been without Soundwave in his processor. "What if they have telepaths? What if it doesn't work and they just leave? Primus, shut up Jazz you're going to be fine. Remember what Master said, blend in and don't draw attention to yourself."

Time passed and Jazz decided to refuel and get some recharge until the Autobots came. That is if they would come. He was about to drift into stasis when he heard movement outside the poor excuse of shelter. _They really are predictable._ Jazz sat up in surprise and found himself moving with almost no sound in his steps. _These must be one of the new upgrades._ Jazz looked up at the ceiling and made his way onto the support beams. He saw that he had forgotten to grab the rifle.

As he was about to get it the door was kicked down. He covered his mouth as he watched four mechs walk in with their blasters aimed. Only two really stood out to Jazz, one was obviously a medic and the other seemed to be the leader of the group. He tilted his helm and saw a light flash in his visors. _Camo mode?_ He activated it and smiled excitedly when he watched his servo slowly disappear before his optics.

"Ratchet, it doesn't look like he's home. You sure that thing is working right?" A red Minibot with horns like Jazz asked as the medic was scratching his helm.

"I don't get it, I'm picking up five spark signatures." He started pressing buttons before a dark green mech gave his shoulder a couple pats. The green mech pointed at the rifle on the table. "We know you're here, we aren't here to hurt you. I'm a medic, we just want to make sure you aren't hurt."

Jazz lowered himself to the table; he was on the balls of his peds and the tips of his digits for balance. The blue and red mech was staring in his direction but had yet to say anything. Jazz deactivated his camouflage and tilted his helm. "Ah made 'em chase meh." The medic and other Polyhexian jumped and shouted in surprise. Jazz lowered his limbs and sat on the table while grabbing the rifle and holding it close to him. "So, Ah could ask tah join personally."

 _I hope that was okay, because right now I'm terrified._ He watched the mech as he had finally spoken. "You will have to be checked out by our medic, meet with the council, and go through some tests." The mech held out his servo with a friendly look in his optics. "My name is Optimus Prime, and you are?"

He looked down at the servo with a confused frown. The mech slid his gun over his shoulder where it magnetized diagonally across his back. He slid off the table and looked at the Prime. "Jazz. What are ya doin' with yer servo?"

"You haven't heard of a shake?" Ratchet asked as the others looked at the mech with confusion. He held his arms to his side with an embarrassed frown.

"Don't socialize a whole lot." Jazz gestured around him before moving away from the crowding mechs. He looked at them and crossed his arms, "look if ya don't want my help then Ah suggest leavin'."

"Optimus?" The green mech looked at their commander for their orders.

 _If you get in, there will be a reward for you._ Jazz had to stop himself from jumping from hearing his master's voice all of a sudden. He stood straight and prayed to Primus that they would just accept him in, as to avoid punishment. _Why don't we play a little game, pet? I will explain the rules once you get that reward. Sound fair my pet?_

 _Yes, yes master._ Jazz continued to wait for a reply before the Prime stuck his servo out once again. The Polyhexian took it and examined the action before pulling away quickly. "Welcome to the Autobots, Jazz." The mech didn't know what to say or how to respond and chose to look away with a confused frown. "What's wrong?"

"Never seen someone react to Prime that way." The red mech said almost defensively.

"Cliff, if I remember you threatened Optimus if he turned on us?" Ratchet cuffed the mech's helm and noticed Jazz flinch as if he was the one who got the end of his servo. "Optimus, we should return to base so I can do an overhaul on our new recruit."

Jazz clenched his servos trying to keep calm. He looked at the medic and then at the Prime. _We're going to their base._ There was again no response but he knew he could feel the mech in his helm.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 4

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

No romance, you are safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 4

Ratchet was scanning the newest edition to the Autobots and noticed the odd amounts of lashes and small dents in the mech's protoform. He also noticed markings in his frame, the medic was keeping record of the mech's docile temper through their entire encounter. "Jazz, I want you to know that if you feel the need to talk I can keep it off record but I will need to know your past. You don't have to go into full detail, but I will need to know a little bit." Jazz wasn't listening as he was looking at the med bay, taking mental notes of where everything was at. The medic snapped his digits, which instantly drew the younger mech's attention. "Jazz did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, sorry." Jazz covered his visors and ducked his helm with embarrassment. "Something about my past?" He looked up slowly and rubbed an old wound that he had received when he was first learning how to pleasure Soundwave. His frame shook at the memory of the harsh whip coming into contact with his sensitive protoform.

Ratchet repeated himself with a slight annoyed tone. Jazz read his vitals from his visors and saw that he was older than his master and was a medic for a very long time. _So, I can't fool him. But can I trust him?_ Jazz shook his helm to clear such a foolish thought from his processor. "Don't want too."

"Clearly, you're hiding from your past, since you dropped your accent. I'll have to check your interface unit, or you can just tell me what you have." The medic started prepping for his examination, which wasn't really a requirement but something was telling him that something wasn't right about the mech in front of him. "Don't worry this is a standard procedure."

Jazz backed away as much as he could on the examination table, which wasn't very far. His natural instinct to never expose his valve to anyone but Soundwave was what sold him out. Ratchet typed something while mumbling. Jazz heard one word very distinctively. "I was not a pleasure bot or forced!"

"So, you have interfaced before. Kind of young to have a sparkmate?" Ratchet continued to push as much as he could to get some insight on Jazz. "Arranged spark bonding or was it your choice?"

"No stop it! I'm not talking about that with someone I just met." Jazz pushed Ratchet away and glared at him from behind his visors. "Just leave my plating alone, okay? I don't trust medics."

"Why's that kid? And we'll be seeing a lot of each other throughout the war." Ratchet chuckled when he watched the mech groan into his servos. "Here how about this, you keep your secret to yourself for now and when you feel that you can trust me, _then_ we'll talk about your injuries. Sound fair?"

Jazz looked down at his peds and then back at Ratchet with the first smile he had been seen with since they brought him to their base in Iacon. "Sounds fair." The pair were interrupted by the doors sliding open with a the three Praxian brothers that had arrived mega-cycles ago. The Polyhexian couldn't stop staring at the taller and stern looking one. They were arguing in Praxian before the red and blue one was smacked by the other two.

"What happened this time? Seriously, you three are worse than the twins." Ratchet walked over to the three brothers.

"Before you hit me with your slagging wrench, who's the newbie?" The one who had received the smacks asked while moving over to Jazz. "Name's Smokescreen, but you can call me Smokey if you'd like." He held out his servo with a friendly smile.

Jazz shook it with hesitation, "Jazz. Why would ya get hit with a wrench?" He watched how their wings moves all moved the same slow thoughtful pace, but each moved in different directions.

Smokescreen threw his helm back with laughter at Jazz's question. "You really are a newbie if you don't fear Ratchet's wrench. Those are my brothers Bluestreak and Prowl. What made you want to join the brigade?"

Jazz took a mental note about the youngest brother's constant jabbering. _Help me. Please._ Jazz shifted off the bench and moved away from the talkative mech. "Fr-Freedom from d-dah mech d-dat hurt meh." He saw the tallest one, Prowl, look at him through narrowed optics. "And maybe because Ah wanted tah be with my kind."

"I am not one you would like to speak falsely too. Ratchet, make sure my idiot brother didn't damage himself badly he has patrol to do with Ironhide." Prowl flicked his wings at Jazz before walking out.

"It wasn't a lie." Jazz rubbed his arm with a heavy sigh. A servo was placed on his shoulder, which made him flinch slightly as he looked up slowly. He saw Bluestreak looking at him with a big smile.

"Don't let Prowl get to you, he just has issues expressing himself. It's nice to meet you Jazz. If you every feel like talking in private, just let me know and I'll set up a time frame for the both of us." The way Bluestreak had spoken to him, was like how he spoke to a lot of his clients before the war. "Sorry if that came out creepy, I was a therapist for the enforcers back home."

Jazz nodded and rubbed the back of his horns to comfort himself. "It's okay. Been introduced in creepier ways. Does being an enforcer run in yer family?" He looked at Bluestreak with a curious tilt of his helm. The mech never met a mech that was a therapist.

The two Praxians chuckled with nods, "yeah our Sire was an enforcer, our Carrier was a receptionist, Prowl followed our Sire's steps, then me, and then there's Smokescreen who decided to flunk the academy." Bluestreak poked fun at his brother. "What about you, Jazz?"

The visored mech looked down and bit his lip as his anxiety started picking up. He needed to come up with something that was going to get the others off his back. "Personal assistant." _That's good, right? Not wrong but it's not the truth exactly._

 _When you are permitted to leave, go meet the council and record your meeting with them._ Soundwave issued his orders in a monotone fashion. Jazz looked at the medic with a curious expression. "Are we done here?" Ratchet didn't respond as he checked over Smokescreen, and then hit the mech with a wrench on the back of the helm.

"I don't have any repairs at the moment, I'll take you to see the council before you get shown around base by whoever is available." Ratchet gently shoved Smokescreen out of the med bay. "I better not find you in here again, or I will weld your aft to the ceiling."

Smokescreen laughed and went down a separate hallway. Jazz and Ratchet walked down a different hall in silence. The younger mech looked around quietly and saw an open arena where mechs and femmes were fighting furiously with training AIs. Jazz stopped in front of the hangar door to watch them quietly. He was amazed by the style of fighting and how they were communicating without speaking a single word. "That's our special forces, led by the mech called Black light." Ratchet broke the Polyhexian's excitement and pointed to a tall mech that had a full-face mask with only his optics visible. "He's worked with the Primes since before the war."

"Oh wow." Jazz looked at the medic before looking back at the special forces. Black light was staring directly at him before slowly looking back at his troops. "Sorry."

Ratchet rolled his optics before nudging him towards a large chamber. There were four mechs standing in front of a painting of their interpretation of Primus. Optimus Prime and Ironhide were given instructions from their leaders before they turned to leave. They both stopped when they watched the medic drop the mech off. "We do not normally seek an audience with new recruits, but we thought that a mech that has appeared out of nowhere to be chased through Iacon by Soundwave deserved an audience." Said a red mech with a cape hanging from his shoulders.

"What is your name, son?" A green mech asked as he leaned forward in his chairs.

Jazz stood there calmly, or as calmly as he could, He folded his arms behind his back and fiddled with his digits. "Jazz." The mech watched the information of the mechs in front of him. They looked at each other before looking back at Jazz.

"Jazz, what exactly did Soundwave want with you?" Another mech asked.

"How should Ah know? He probably wanted my insight on K-Kaon. Ah've lived there as an… assistant for a mech with a lot of influence in Kaon." Jazz rubbed the back of his helm. _I have to improvise, I can do that._ "And Ah got contacts in dah black market."

That caught the attention of the entire room, and Jazz started getting more confident at the story he was fabricating to make himself seem important. "Kid, you said black market? As in weaponry, cause we are in need of more guns." The red mech asked from beside Optimus.

"Jazz, would you be able to provide Ironhide with the items he needs?" The Prime in the center asked, which was perfect for the Polyhexian. _This is how I'll do it. This is how I will get in._

Jazz nodded with a smile on his face. "It will take a bit of time, but Ah can get ya in there without a problem." He looked at Ironhide with a smile and was answered with a nod of his helm. _Master, I did it. I'm in._

After the meeting, Jazz was escorted by Ironhide to be shown around the base. Ironhide had talked about his past and how he knew Optimus before the war as Orion Pax and had when he had seen Jazz's rifle he was instantly in love with the gun. Jazz simply smiled and nodded when he thought it was appropriate. "Hey kid, don't let me be the only one to keep this conversation afloat. What was going through your processor when you thought working for a crazy Kaonion?"

 _Soundwave isn't crazy._ Jazz growled quietly and looked around, unaware that he was even recording everything. "Like dah risk. He wasn't all dat bad, kept tah himself and Ah just did as Ah was told. And on my off time, Ah explored Kaon and made friends with some in dah market."

"You are a crazy mech, brave but crazy. I would never find myself working for any Kaonion." Ironhide said with a gruffness in his voice that Jazz wasn't used to hearing, not even Megatron sounded that gruff. "So, what made you not want to follow bucket helm?"

Jazz looked at the red mech with a tilt of his helm. "Bucket helm?" The mech knew he was talking about the Decepticons, it took a couple nanoseconds before he realized who Ironhide had meant. "Ohhh, Megatron?"

"Well Ah'm not sure, kind of terrifyin' lookin' if ya ask meh." Jazz wasn't lying when he said that Megatron scared him, especially when both his Master and Megatron gotten overcharged on high grade. His servo touched the exposed protoform on his sides where he felt the ghostly zaps of the taser when he missed a dance move.

"Don't blame ya, Megatron can scare anyone. It's Soundwave that disturbs the higher ranks, like myself. But thanks to Blaster, he's taught us a thing or two about how to keep the creep out of our processor." Ironhide said just as two Cassetticons ran past them. "Speak of the devil, the blue one is Eject and the black one is Rewind. They are two of Blaster's Cassetticons."

Jazz's spark jolted excitedly and then a small frown appeared on his face. _I'll have to be careful around this Blaster._ He looked at the Cassetticons that disappeared into a separate room. The two mechs came to a stop at the room the smaller mechs had just went into. Sitting on a chair was a red and yellow mech with golden visors over his optics and was surrounded by just as many Cassetticons as Soundwave. The mech was bobbing his helm to something that the others couldn't.

A golden lion stood up from his resting spot underneath the terminal. The mech looked down at his creation before looking up and tapped his headphone shaped receptors. "Yo, sorry Hide was just jammin' out to some sick radio waves. Ya must be the mech that tangled with my brother."

 _Brother?_ "Brother, um what brother?" Jazz didn't like being confused and playing the pronoun game was something that really frustrated him.

"Yeah, Soundwave is my… well he's my half-brother. We don't really see optic tah optic about many things. Blacklisted the crazed mech when Ah caught word he bot-napped a sparkling from Helix." Blaster opened his cassette deck and all of his creations transformed and flew back into their proper place. "Ya been around Minis before, yer mind is pretty excited."

Jazz looked away with his faceplate heating up as he nodded. _Why didn't you tell me about having a brother?_ "Correct, Ah have. Ya said dat Soundwave bot-napped a sparklin', do ya know what happened tah it?"

Blaster smiled at finally having someone who spoke his language. His face fell neutral as he answered the question. "Don't know tah be honest. Knowing Soundwave, he probably sold it tah some brothel or terminated its spark." Then the mech smacked his helm against his servo as if remembering something. "Where are my manners? Ah'm Blaster, communications officer always here or in dah rec hall refueling."

"You'll also be able to find him if you hear loud music." Ironhide said with an accusing tone in his words.

"Hey now Ironhide, can't help it when dah music calls Ah just gotta ya know. Get groovy with it." Blaster snapped his digits at the two mechs. "Ah was just about to go see Prime and deliver my findings on the waves Ah managed tah finally hack into."

Ironhide took that as their hint to leave and decided to continue the tour. "Recruits go through basic training with me and Warpath. We did have a separate camp for basics, but that was bombed by the Cons so we had to move it here. After basics you'll go through class training depending on where the chain of command believes you fit in best, some mechs are easily decided just based on their frame. Like Hound and his buddy Mirage, both Spec Ops simply because of their upgrade chips. I am the weapon specialist and Optimus' temporary second until we find someone better suited for it."

 _Get in, go through the training, and rise through the ranks to get to the Prime._ Jazz reminded himself of the plan, it all depended upon him to get his part done in order to make his master proud. "Where do ya think Ah would fit in?"

Ironhide looked at the shorter mech up and down quietly before answer. "Don't know you're kinda a wild card. From what I heard from Cliffjumper you have amazing flexibility so probably scout or spy, but your fighting style might be a warrior. And from what Ratchet has told me about your loads of tech upgrades probably a hacker like Blaster. We'll know when it's time for class training." Jazz nodded quietly and saw the full visored mech, Black light, was walking towards them. He stopped in front of the two mechs and just stared at Jazz, making him feel extremely nervous and he struggled to maintain optic contact. He finally snapped and looked down before bringing his servo to his visor with a disappointed groan. "Aw don't worry about Black light kid, he's just testing you. He doesn't talk, lost his voice box, but he uses his actions to talk for him. Light this is our newest recruit, Jazz. Jazz this is Special forces commander Black light."

Black light stepped closer to Jazz and grabbed his face to make him look into his optics once more. He rose his servo to his visors and tapped the sides of them to deactivate them. Jazz shouted and quickly closed his optics before the all black mech just started examining him. The special forces commander was aware of the weird look he was getting from Ironhide, but he was learning about the mech that joined their ranks. He activated Jazz's visors before sending messages to him through the visors. _Abused. Something wrong with optics. Manner too soft, won't last long._

"Hey! Ah am not soft, and ya don't know anythin' about meh or my past." Jazz put his servos on his hips with a glare. His engines rumbled angrily at the mech as he could only picture him smirking at the buttons he had pushed.

 _I have never been wrong Softy, if you think you have the ball bearings to prove me wrong then do it. You wouldn't last with me or my training if you even make it through the basics._ Black light gave a silent laugh before the lights all shut off only for a second before turning back on, and there was no one in front of them.

Jazz didn't know how to respond by the exit that the commander executed, or how he left so quickly. Ironhide just laughed and pushed the mech's lower jaw up. "Enough drooling, we'll end the tour with you getting you branded. Don't let Black light get to ya, he does that with everyone. I've been a part of this longer than he has, not to mention older than him and he calls me a youngling half the time."

"But isn't dat disrespectful tah say rude things tah yer higher ups?" Jazz was nervous about the branding, but he wasn't about to admit that whatever the Autobots had in ways of training he hasn't been exposed to before. He could imagine the branding was going to hurt, but not as much as what his master would have done to him.

"There are mechs here Jazz, that just don't give a slag if you care or not. Sure, if a recruit called me youngling, I'd send his aft to the med bay in pieces." Ironhide explained before they stopped in a small room where there was a single chair with restraints on the arms and legs of the chairs. "Those are for the squirmers."

There was a white mech with green and red racing stripes and a gray mouth guard. His audio receptors lit up with each word. "Hello, name's Wheeljack and I see you survived Ironhide's tour through the base."

"Yer a scientist and yer brandin' recruits?" Jazz looked confusingly at Wheeljack, who was equally confused. "Sorry, visors scanned ya."

"Amazing, I'll have to get the schematics from you sometime. And correct I'm one of the scientists here, my partner Preceptor is currently at our lab in downtown Helix trying to scavenge supplies." Wheeljack said before going over to a table that sat along the wall and picked up a metal rod with the Autobot insignia that Jazz had seen on everyone. "Where at?"

Jazz was thinking of convenient spots for it to go, feeling extremely self conscious but cleared his thoughts with a shake of his helm. He pointed to the center of his chest, relaxing his mind for the burning of metal to metal. The sound of paint sizzling filled the silent room. Jazz clenched his denta together and his digits all twitched slightly, but nothing came from the visored mech.

"Wow, where can we find more of you? Seriously not even a string of curses!" Wheeljack jokingly said before putting a cooling rag on Jazz's new brand. "All set to go, welcome to the Autobots Jazz."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

M-rated section.

* * *

Ch. 5

(M-Rated)

Jazz and the other recruits were returning to their barracks after another solar cycle of intense training with Ironhide and Warpath. He flopped on the small cot before feeling something underneath his arm inside the thin blanket. The mech sat up and pulled out a datapad. He read it to himself.

 _Tonight, I will be watching you self face through your visors. Do not disappoint me._ The Polyhexian didn't need to guess who this was from and his faceplate heated up with embarrassment. "Jazz, you never talk much. Where ya from?" Jazz was pulled from his thoughts by Smokescreen sitting on his cot across from him.

"Sparked in Helix, but Ah travelled a lot." Jazz flashed a smile before laying back down on with his servo touching the insignia on his chest. "Where are yer brothers at?"

"Prowl is training to be a tactician, so he's usually in the strategy room. And Blue is with Special forces. I've been told that I'd be… basically I'd distract the cons on the field." Smokescreen said with a smile and a flick of his wings. "What do you think they'll put you in?"

Jazz slid his servo up to his visors, thinking of what he would be. "Well Ironhide said Ah was a wild card and said Ah could be put in different branches so who knows."

"Lights out ladies!" Warpath shouted from the front of the room before the lights all shut off.

Across Cybertron in Kaon, Soundwave was reporting the latest information their inside bot had provided them. After Megatron was satisfied with the report, Soundwave went to his quarters and laid on his berth while he activated a large hologram of Jazz's servo sliding down his midsection and teased his exposed wiring with quiet mewls of pleasure. The servo slid down to the plating that was struggling to open up.

Soundwave's own servo mimicked his slave's. He couldn't believe how much his submissive pet had grown in not only confidence but his size as well. His frame had to be adjusted to fit his growing protoform. _Yes, right there. I know you can hear me._ The Decepticon watched the mech's frame shutter and their servos started to move faster with both of them groaning softly. _Do you miss Master?_

 _I miss you very much, Master. Being around these mechs and hearing what they say about you angers me._ Soundwave smirked behind his mouth guard at how loyal Jazz was still being. _Master I'm close, can I overload?_

Soundwave looked back at the hologram of his slave's servo moving rapidly along his spike and he was remaining as silent as possible. The Decepticon Third was debating whether to reward or punish his pet and decided to go with the latter. _No, you may not overload. When will you be going to the black market and who with?_

 _After training. With Ironhide, Black light, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet._ Jazz answered honestly as he slowed his pace but was fighting the need to scream and overload. _Master please I need to overload, what do I have to do?_ Soundwave couldn't help but moan a little louder at the sight of watching his pet squirm helplessly at his need for relief. Soundwave felt his overload start building up inside him, but he was holding on a little longer.

 _Roll onto your knees and tease your valve until I say you can overload._ Soundwave commanded before he watched Jazz rolled onto his knees with as many digits as possible teasing his open valve. _You are a very needy little pet, aren't you?_

The hologram moved up and down as four digits toyed with the wet valve. Jazz wanted to see if anyone else was watching him or not, but he didn't want disrupt his master's pleasure so he simply listened around for any movement. Soundwave could hear the minute whimpers from the mech as his digits pulled out to reveal blue stained digits. Jazz looked straight ahead with soft vents as he looked back down. _Master, please I can't hold it any longer. I promise to give you live feed of the training. Please, please._

Soundwave watched Jazz's servos spread his valve open slowly before teasing his digits in and out. The Decepticon thrusted his spike in his servo harder before his systems crashed as he overloaded. His cooling fans kicked on loudly and he looked at the servos working desperately in getting to an overload. _Overload with no sounds._

Jazz fell forward as he watched his valve explode with lubricant as he overloaded all over his servo and his cot. His entire frame was shaking as he struggled to keep his cooling fans quiet. _Was that satisfactory Master?_ And the mech was answered with silence. The Autobot had gotten used to the silence, knowing that he was only around to give him a challenge or an order. But he knew not to question Soundwave and to continue obeying him. _Recharge well my master._

(End of M-rated)

It was early in the solar cycle, just before the suns rose, and the lights flicked on with the answers of annoyed groans from everyone. "Rise and shine!" Ironhide's voice quickly got everyone onto their peds and in front of their berths with their arms folded behind their backs and legs shoulder width apart. Except for Jazz, who was trying to hide the evidence of what happened last lunar cycle. Ironhide stood next the visored mech and cleared his voice box. "Are your receptors going out Rookie!?"

Everyone watched as Jazz jumped and looked at Ironhide for a split second before looking down. "N-no sir." And his pathetic response was answered with a fierce roar of an engine, getting him to look back up and puff his chest out slightly. "No Ironhide, Sir."

"Then what are you hiding, Rookie!?" Ironhide reached down for the blanket, and Jazz covered his face with embarrassment as he watched the red mech about to pull off the blanket before Warpath called out from outside the room. "Everyone stay where they are, I'll be right back."

As soon as Ironhide left everyone quickly looked at the very embarrassed mech. Jazz was so embarrassed with what Ironhide was going to find, that he started fighting the tears. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Oh, why did I ask to overload!? I could have just lived with the frustration._ When the mechs returned Ironhide didn't come back to torment Jazz. They had everyone do laps around the training field.

While doing his laps quietly to himself, Warpath shouted. "Jazz get your aft over here!" The visored mech groaned quietly before running faster over to the two red mechs. He saw that Optimus and Prowl were both there watching them. Jazz saluted before letting his cooling fans kick on. "We want to see you finish your laps with your visors off."

Jazz froze and looked away feeling extremely picked on right now. He folded his arms behind his back to hide the fact that he was clawing himself. "Sir, Ah need 'em tah see."

"Did we ask for an explanation!?" Ironhide jabbed a digit into his chest, knocking him back a couple steps.

"No sir." Jazz said with a frown before reluctantly deactivating his visors. He looked away feeling really exposed and vulnerable without his sight. The mech took a few steps back until he felt the tarmac beneath his peds. Jazz started jogging at a much slower pace than he had done before.

The four Autobots were watching before Prowl looked up at Optimus with his arms crossed. "Optimus sir, why are you so interested in a mech that is more mysterious than Black light? He was very vague about his life prior to the war, won't say how he acquired his upgrades, and clearly more sensitive than Smokescreen." The Praxian said with brutal honesty.

"Because Prowl, Jazz has the spark of an Autobot like the rest of us. Jazz has most likely been around Kaonions long enough to teach himself not to trust or let others in. Which is why I'm personally putting you in charge of getting to know him." Optimus looked down at the shocked mech.

"But sir, we are at war we don't have time to socialize." Prowl's wings flicked as he looked at the Polyhexian that was jogging a little faster. He made note that everyone was paired with someone, even his younger brother was with someone and most likely talking their receptors off.

Optimus put a servo on Prowl's shoulder as he spoke. "Even in war, Prowl, we need to know that we have someone to have our backs. And I believe you and Jazz will make a great team in the future."

 _I calculate a 45.614% chance of Jazz giving two scraps about me. Especially with how I treated him when we met._ Prowl thought about saying, but he kept it to himself and just nodded. His trainer commed him for his return to go over new strategies. The Praxian saluted before running off to the strategy room for more training.

Ironhide looked at his friend while Warpath went to continue with training. "What's the real reason you want Prowl McStiff and Jazz to be paired up? Their personalities won't allow a friendship form, let alone as teammates. And Prowl is right about him, he is very mysterious. Warpath and I are struggling in where to put the mech."

"There is no alternative motive old friend, I simply wish to see how the two will work together. Why not put him in with Black light? You said it yourself that he would fit as a spy or scout for many reasons." Optimus looked at his friend before they watched the recruits spar with each other. He was still trying to figure out who to take as his lieutenants.

"I suppose, but will he be able to survive Black light's training?" Ironhide put his servos on his hips before looking up at the Prime. "The Cons have been really quiet these last few solar cycles ever since the attack in Helix."

Optimus nodded in agreement, "which means Megatron is planning something big. We'll send scouts in Kaon to get information."

After training, the group went to the washracks to get cleaned up before being dismissed to refuel and get any repairs if needed. Jazz was pressing his helm against the slick wall while the hot water washed over him. He used shower time as a way to wash away his emotions. The mech was crying silently as he looked down at his peds. He was beating himself up for things he did and didn't do. He pressed his back against the wall while he looked up at the ceiling.

While Jazz was lost in his thoughts he was unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone any longer. It wasn't until the newcomer cleared his voice box that Jazz reacted. He shouted while his peds fell underneath him and ended up on the ground. "Ow." The mech looked up and saw Prowl standing over him, he stood up quickly and looked away with a frown. "What come tah interrogate meh some more?"

"No, I came to see if you would like to have some energon with me and converse." Prowl said as he held out a towel to the shorter mech. His wings were moving around as he was getting a feeling of the aura in the room. "You're tense."

"Ah'm not tense." Jazz denied as he shut off the shower and took the towel before drying off quickly. He tossed the towel in the bin before leaving the washracks with Prowl on his heel. "Seriously leave meh alone."

Prowl rolled his optics and continued following Jazz to the recruit barracks. "I don't like it anymore than you, but Optimus has assigned me the duty to befriend you." The Praxian spoke honestly, not seeing the point in lying which wasn't the brightest idea to do.

Jazz kept his back turned to Prowl as he lifted a servo in the air with his middle digit standing tall. He didn't see the point in trying to make friends with anyone here, not when they were going to lose to the Decepticons when the time came. "Ah don't need yer fake friendship, Praxian." He left the barracks and met up with the group, and they followed Jazz to the underground tunnel in Kaon.

The group transformed, and Jazz opened his subspace before pulling out a black thin strip and slid it down a scanner. "Only way of gettin' inside." He said bluntly before the large door groaned and it rolled to the right. "Now dah mech dat runs dis joint is a bit… crazy. So, uh… don't embarrass meh."

"Jazz, is that you my sweet mech!?" A gravely voice called out from the dimly lit cavern. There were tables filled with all sorts of knickknacks, walls with guns and explosives galore, shelves with different types of energon, and a case with pleasurable items. A mech that was entirely gray and hunched over with a walking stick, came waddling out. He had a single Seeker wing and could have been as tall as Ratchet in his younger days. "Oh, Jazz it's so great to see your beautiful mug again."

"Was that warning for us or him?" Ratchet whispered softly before Jazz was attacked by the old mech's stick.

Jazz shouted as he shielded his helm. "What Ah do, ya crazy mech!?" He grabbed the stick and glared at the mech before he was smacked one last time. "Ah will strangle ya."

"We both know you won't do such a thing. What can I do for you my boy? Hey tell your friends to leave my things where they are." The mech waved his stick at Ironhide as he picked up a decent sized bomb.

"Halifax, we need all of yer firepower. Ratchet, need anythin'?" Jazz looked at the medic who looked at the medical equipment. The mech nodded before whispering something to Prime, who had been quiet since their arrival. "Okay firepower, repair kits, and med grade."

Halifax grinned at the number of items that the younger mech had asked for. He went behind his counter and used it to lean against before speaking. "Now Jazz, you know how I operate. I demand a payment suitable for everything you're wishing to get. And with this bloody war, credits are no longer a viable income."

Jazz put his servos on his hips as he threw his helm back with an annoyed groan. "Fine what is it?" The old Seeker held up a digit before disappearing under the counter and came back up with a datapad. "Sing this for me."

 _Oh, thank Primus it wasn't another oral interface!_ Jazz fell over on the counter with a satisfied sigh of relief. "Fine, ya crazy mech Ah'll sing yer slagging song. Ya mechs can start packin' up." He read the lyrics just once before tossing it back at the old mech. Jazz took a few calming intakes before starting.

 _When it's cold out_

 _When the night is still and you're standin' alone_

 _I'll be racin' when the lights go out_

 _And you're losin' control_

 _Oh, higher, higher, higher we go tell me, tell me_

 _We're close enough to touch the sun, the sun, oh_

 _Higher, higher, higher we go tell me, tell me_

 _The journey's only just begun, begun_

 _Oh, I I I I'm still standin', I I I I'm still climbin'_

 _Even when the rest are fallin', the rest are fallin'_

 _The rest are fallin'_

 _I I I I'm still standin', I I I I'm still climbin'_

 _Even when the best are fallin', the best are fallin'_

 _The best are fallin', you say, say my name_

 _'Cuz once I get my head above the clouds_

 _I'm neva comin' down say, say my name_

 _'Cuz once I get my head above the cloudy skies_

 _Watch me rise, watch me rise_

 _Now paranoia's settin' in and I'm fallin' from these stars again_

 _While every part of me screams, hold on_

 _'Cuz if you can't learn to bend then you break_

 _Oh, my God, how long does it take_

 _Every lesson we learned took so long but it made us strong_

 _I I I I'm still standin', I I I I'm still climbin'_

 _Even when the rest are fallin', the rest are fallin'_

 _The rest are fallin'_

 _I I I I'm still standin', I I I I'm still climbin'_

 _Even when the best are fallin', the best are fallin'_

 _The best are fallin', you say, say my name_

 _'Cuz once I get my head above the clouds_

 _I'm neva comin' down say, say my name_

 _'Cuz once I get my head above the cloudy skies_

 _Watch me rise, (oh gonna watch me rise, over the cloudy skies) watch me rise (oh gonna watch me rise, over the cloudy skies)_

 _Higher, higher, higher we go_

 _Right into the fire we go_

 _I I I I'm still standin', I I I I'm still climbin'_

 _Even when the rest are fallin', the rest are fallin'_

 _The rest are fallin'_

 _I I I I'm still standin', I I I I'm still climbin'_

 _Even when the best are fallin', the best are fallin'_

 _The best are fallin', you say, say my name_

 _'Cuz once I get my head above the clouds_

 _I'm neva comin' down say, say my name_

 _'Cuz once I get my head above the cloudy skies_

 _Watch me rise_

Jazz looked at Halifax after his song, seeing that there was a smile on both his lips and in his purple optics. "There, good?"

"Beautiful as always Jazz. Come back again for anything else." Halifax used his stick to pat the horned mech on the helm. "And be sure to tell your master hello for me."

Jazz face palmed with a shake of his helm. "H-he isn't around anymore idiot."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Halifax seemed to catch on to Jazz's silent hint to shut up. "You enjoy your new toys now."

Jazz flipped him off, "don't tempt meh ya bucket of bolts." He got a chuckle from the mech before they had left the underground with Jazz feeling that the other mechs were watching at him. The shorter mech turned on his heel to face the others. "What's with dah stares?"

"Jazz, what did you mean by your… employer was not around?" Optimus asked as he put his servo on black and white mech's shoulder.

The visored mech simply chuckled and tried to show that he was unphased. "He isn't around obviously. Dah second, he was deactivated, Ah hightailed it outta there. Didn't see any point in stayin'." He shrugged with his servos to his sides. "'Sides Ah-"

Jazz stopped talking when he heard a sound in the distance. He looked around which made the others nervous. "What is it Jazz?" Ironhide asked the rookie as he looked up at the sky.

He shook his helm quickly and looked at the group. "Nothin' thought Ah heard somethin'. Probably Halifax tinkerin'. Enough firepower for ya?" Jazz looked at Ironhide with a proud smile on his face. "And by dah way forced friendships never work out Prime, Sir." Jazz transformed and continued to feel another presence nearby. _Are you there?_ He followed everyone quietly and saw something slink off behind some rubble. _Master?_

The group returned to Iacon, Jazz went to the barracks as he didn't feel like being around bots. He entered the empty quarters and his need to clean up the filth that the other recruits left, surged through his systems. Jazz shook his helm as he tried to fight it especially when he saw something sitting on his cot. He slowly went over and saw the familiar cassette colors of Laserbeak, and Jazz quickly panicked. "Beak, why are you sitting here in the open? What if someone else saw you?" He whispered as he gently picked her up.

 _Foolish youngling, I wouldn't have been noticed everyone is out socializing._ Laserbeak transformed and hopped onto the mech's lap. He smiled and gently scratched her beak, missing his family greatly. _Soundwave is ready when you are._

"Well I managed to get the Autobots what they needed at the price of singing. I was forced to train while blind. Optimus is trying to make me and this mech named Prowl friends." Jazz continued to speak to Soundwave through Laserbeak, stopping just as he heard the door slide open.

Laserbeak quickly transformed and the visored mech hid her in his subspace, knowing that she probably hated it. He turned around and was met with Bluestreak and Prowl. "Come on Jazz, Prime wants you and Prowl to talk out your feelings to me."

"No, rather like not sharin' my feelin's with an uptight aft." Jazz remained where he was with his servos crossed in front of his midsection.

"Is it me that you hate or the fact you were in an abusive relationship at some part of your life?" Prowl honestly asked as he put his servos on his hips. Jazz dug his digits into his arms and stood up to look at the mech in the optics. Bluestreak was ready to play referee if a fight broke out.

Jazz jabbed a digit into the Praxian's chest as he spoke. "For yer information, since ya apparently care about my past all of a sudden, it's not abuse if ya ask for it. So, ya can take yer little misconceptions and shove it up yer tailpipes _buddy_." The Polyhexian pushed past the two brothers to go find something, anything to do. Primus the mech was willing to clean Ironhide's guns if it meant Prowl stayed as far away from him as possible.

Jazz stopped in the washracks where there was a small window just out of reach for a mech his height. He opened his subspace and watched Laserbeak fly out to the window. She stopped and turned to face the bipedal, flapping her metallic wings. _Be safe Jazz and remember we are watching._ Jazz quietly bowed his helm before watching her fly off quickly. The mech turned around and jumped with a shout when he saw how close Prowl was to him. "P-Prowl, how long have y-ya been there?"

"What are you looking at? And I realize that my… methods of conversation haven't been the best way, and I am aware that I am mech that can be perceived as stiff and blunt. Which I cannot change, just like you can't change the fact you are disabled without your visors." Jazz didn't know whether or not to slap the mech or sigh with relief that he didn't see Laserbeak.

Jazz tried to move past the white and black mech, but he was blocked from moving from the side he was on. "Ah am not disabled, Ah have been able tah preform my duties before dah war even while blind. And like Ah said before Prowl, Ah don't need fake friends. Seriously leave meh dah slag alone or else." _Or else what?_ The mech asked himself.

"Just come with me and refuel, after that we can tell Optimus that it didn't work. You will not be able to make it in life or this war without at least someone to depend on." Prowl held out a servo in front of Jazz, his wings moved slowly.

 _Befriend the Autobot. He may be of use to our cause._ Soundwave ordered, his sudden intrusion in his processor caused Jazz to flinch hard. Jazz looked at the servo in front of him before locking his servo in Prowl's. "Okay, fine but only one cube."

"One cube." Prowl repeated back to him with a stiff nod of the helm. "So, have you thought of where you believe you'll be placed after basics?" Jazz could feel the awkwardness just rolling off the Praxian which was making the other feel awkward.

"How about we leave the awkward small talk for the energon?" Jazz suggested and made another attempt to get out before Prowl blocked him with his arm extended. He sighed and returned to his neutral stance. "Fine, one question."

Prowl nodded, "Jazz I want to know the truth. Were you really not in an abusive relationship?" _Have to learn more about this mech, his file is so empty and I don't like that._ "You do not have to go into full details, but I do not want a teammate that will be reacting to a battle with a flinch at every order."

"Ah do not do either of those. And no Ah wasn't abused Prowl, if we did somethin' Ah didn't enjoy then we wouldn't do it anymore." _That night and until I finally enjoyed it. Which most lunar cycles were easier to get used to when I became more flexible._

The ex-enforcer decided that it was good enough and dropped his arm and allowed Jazz to go. Jazz went for the mess hall with Prowl in tow. He winced at the loud noises and backed out with his helm in his servo. Prowl flexed his wings and examined the situation quietly before making a comment. "Sensitive audios, so why not dial down the volume?"

"Yeah, Ah always had it dialed up so Ah could hear when Ah was being called from a different room or make sure no one was sneakin' up on meh. Which apparently doesn't work on ya." Jazz's auditory horns lowered to fifty percent, and everything sounded so muffled to him. He didn't like it, but if it was going to help him survive the mess hall that he has only been in to grab his energon and went off to find a quiet place to practice what he had learned in training, then he was going to have to endure.

They continued on their path to get energon in silence, only finally saying anything when they sat at an empty table where Prowl's brothers were. Jazz figured it was because that Prowl wanted to keep his family safe. There were times in the past where Jazz thought about where he came from, if he had a family, how Soundwave came to have him, and if he would ever have a family like the Cassetticons and Soundwave were.

"Jazz, hello are you okay?" Smokescreen was waving his servo in front of the spaced-out mech. Jazz shook his helm and hid his face behind his cube with a small groan mixed a whine. The middle and younger brothers laughed while the oldest simply drank his energon in silent. "You never missed a beat back in the barracks, what's up?"

Jazz sat the cube down still super embarrassed that he was caught spacing out. He couldn't handle the normal volume on his audio and cranked it back up to his normal setting. The mech winced whenever there was a loud noise in the distance. "It's nothin' just have a lot on my processor. Can we just get dis interrogation over with so Ah can go?"

"Who said anything about an interrogation? I'm amazed you're even in here, bots forget you're even here until they see you walking the halls. How come you don't want to make friends with your teammates?" Bluestreak asked as he sipped his energon casually. Jazz sat his chin in his servo with a digit dipping into the energon not really knowing why he didn't want to finally make friends. "Someone in your past has made it difficult for you to accept friendship. Am I correct?"

 _I wasn't allowed to talk much._ Jazz thought of answering with, but he had to come up with a better response than that. "Sure, yer correct but have ya thought maybe Ah simply work better on my own? When ya have my condition ya tend tah learn tah see dah world differently than anyone else." Jazz stood up and turned to leave with his energon in his servo, but a servo grabbed his servo. He looked back at the table and groaned before sitting back down. "Why should Ah stay here? Yer just going tah therapist talk meh, yer just gonna interrogate meh, and yer not gonna give meh a second tah respond."

The three all looked at Jazz in shock at what he said to them. Jazz left the mess hall, but not before passing Ironhide and Optimus. He saluted before hurrying past them before they could get a word in. Jazz went outside to the track and laid in the middle of it in an eagle position. He took his visors off and started playing a classical ballad from his external speaker. The mech paid no mind to the cool breeze circulating through his platings, allowing himself to be absorbed in the darkness of where the sky would be at. He could hear a firefight in the distance, training somewhere else on the base, and the search and rescue teams going off base to escort neutrals to ships to get off world.

The Polyhexian sat up quickly when he heard someone coming closer to him. He put his visors back on and saw Black light walking to him, and a message popped up. _A mech with no social skill, is a danger to this team. Lose the attitude or I will deal with you personally._ Jazz stood up and looked at the black mech with his arms crossed over his chest. _You will report to Ops training hall tomorrow at 0200. No exceptions._ The message appeared before Black light left the other alone once more to think.

 _We will need to correct your attitude._ Jazz's shout was muffled when he felt a servo cover his mouth. He struggled against his attacker until he felt the other servo slide across his chest. Something inside the mech snapped and he grabbed his assailant's arms and flipped him over his shoulder. Jazz had seen the blue mech that was his master laying on the ground. He covered his mouth and began to panic that he was going to get punished. Soundwave stood up and shook his helm. _You will need to work on your reaction time if you are to survive Ops. I have hacked into the Autobot databanks and you are at the top of your squad, but you have been declared a hazard to yourself and others because of your attitude._

"Sorry master. I am trying, but I don't know how too." The black and white mech looked down at the brand on his chest. "I don't have personal experience in any city except in Kaon and Vos." Jazz knew that excuses weren't going to work on Soundwave, but he just wanted to vent. Soundwave rubbed Jazz's horn to relax his pet, getting a soft smile and purr from the mech.

 _I will put in a backup personality chip, it will better suit our cause. Be careful around the Praxians, especially the oldest he was the highest-ranking enforcer in his squad._ Soundwave explained before pulling out a chip from a compartment on his wrist. Jazz opened his chest plate for him and heard the clicking of the chip going in. His systems started downloading the information. Soundwave's mask lowered and he pulled Jazz to his frame with his digits digging into his exposed back. "You are mine, do not forget that as you form relationships with these mechs. You will not think, feel, want any of them in your berth unless I feel like sharing you."

"I will remember Master, and what about the medic? He does routine overhauls every fourth solar cycle." Jazz was feeling this strange feeling in himself to crack a smile. "Why do I feel so happy? Is it the chip doing this to me?" He looked up and saw that Soundwave was gone, he was getting real annoyed with mechs doing that to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

No romance, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 6

Jazz walked into the dark room, super confused on where everyone was, and why he was called to the Ops training hall. He knew he hadn't finished his basics yet and Ironhide nor Warpath came to him and personally told him about it at all. The room was so dark he had activated his night vision on his visors, he didn't see anyone there. "Then why do I feel like I'm being watched?" He asked himself quietly before cranking up his audio receptors even more. There was nothing until a sound to his left caught his attention. He whipped his helm in the direction of the sound.

A dozen pairs of blue optics slowly started lighting up the room and a Bo staff was thrown at Jazz. He caught it when it was within reach of him, he was confused by what was going on. Jazz was kicked in the center of the back from a surprise attack which sent him into another kick to the side. The Polyhexian gripped the staff in his servos before moving back into the center of the circle. He was feeling a surge playfulness rush through his systems and spun the staff over his helm before giving a wide swing and successfully hit one of them.

One of them leapt into the air to come at the visored mech from an angle that would need a fast reaction. Jazz planted the staff into the ground with his servos gripping tightly, he kicked his peds into the air, and launched his attacker into the air. He quickly remembered his upgrades, and that he could use them to his advantage. "Ya mechs like tah play hide and seek, let's level out dah playin' field." He turned on his camouflage mode and watched how they reacted and threw the staff into the air with three of them leaping into the air only to hit each other to the ground.

Jazz was instantly swarmed with the rest of the group piling on top of him. The lights in the room turned on, the mechs that Jazz had defeated were pulling each other up. The remaining five climbed off of him, that was when Jazz noticed that they were all painted black. Standing near the entrance was Ironhide, Optimus, and Black light which caused Jazz to feel like he was just caught with eating energon sweets without asking. A servo extended out in front of Jazz, he looked up and saw Bluestreak smiling down at him.

"You did really well, nice decoy I honestly thought it was you." He chuckled as he helped the other onto his peds. Jazz fell back into his nervous self and nodded. "You're not in trouble Jazz, we were testing you."

"That's right, we felt it best to test out your skills early. What do you think Black light?" Optimus looked at the mech as he looked between his team and Jazz.

 _With the proper training and shaping, he may probably hold his own._ The message appeared on Jazz's visor, he wanted to know how he got his words through to the others. Jazz looked at Ironhide to say something, but he felt it would be best to simply be quiet and just follow suit. _You will finish your basics and then will immediately transfer here, understand?_

Jazz looked at Black light with a quick flash of his visors. "Yes M… Sir. Um… hmm…. Understood." Jazz put his face to a servo with another quiet groan of embarrassment. He wasn't sure what to call everyone, Ironhide didn't care if mechs called him by his name but to Jazz everyone else was a wild card. _Black light._ Jazz looked at the other, feeling even more embarrassed but nodded to get this awkwardness done with. "Understood Black light."

Later that day, Jazz was making his rounds and he found himself nearing the strategy room. He took a peek inside, slowly entering as he kept out of the bots that were walking around the room to different stations or just leaving the room. He saw Prowl standing next to the head strategist and were going over what Jazz could only assume were plans.

 _Plans means an attack may take place. I should get closer._ Jazz turned his camouflage on and made his way to the two. He had to move especially slowly when he got closer to Prowl. He stood to the Praxian's right and snapped a few images of the plans, only managing getting a location and the squad that was being sent before Prowl handed the datapad off to his commander.

When the commander left, Prowl looked in Jazz's direction with an intense stare. "Why are you hiding? Next time you wish to sneak up on a Praxian be lighter in your steps the second you see them."

The other deactivated the camo and looked a bit bummed that he was caught, but quickly got it together. "Ah'll remember dat next time. Ah just wanted tah come and tell ya dat Ah was sorry for how Ah've been treatin' ya and yer brothers. Bein' around Kaonions has made it hard tah let others in my little circle of friends. And Ah was hopin' we could start over?"

Prowl looked at the other black and white mech with a blank stare. Jazz was feeling awkward again and figured that was his silent way of telling him off. He went to leave, but he was stopped by Prowl holding his servo out. "Apology accepted."

Jazz looked at him with a smile on his face. He took it and they dropped their servos. "Okay, well Ah'm gonna go. Thanks for givin' meh another chance." He quickly left the room and went to find something to occupy his time. _Master, I hope you got those images._ Jazz walked through the base and found saw Optimus standing near a window with his arms folded over his chest. He walked over with caution in his steps before looking up at the Prime. "Somethin' interestin' tah look at out there, sir?"

Optimus looked down at Jazz with a small chuckle, "nothing just reminiscing. I am curious to know why you chose to join us?" Jazz held his arm while trying to think of an answer to give him. He bit his glossa with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Already told ya Prime… Sir." Jazz was still trying to figure out what to call the Prime without sounding disrespectful.

"That's what you feel is right to tell everyone to fit in, but you don't have to lie to fit with all of us." Optimus looked down at him, looking at the much shorter mech trying to get a read off of him.

Jazz looked at the insignia on his chest with a quiet look. He touched his visors gently before speaking. "All my life Ah have been treated like a helpless sparklin'. Ah never met my creators, had tah adapt in order tah survive. Even dah mech dat raised meh doubted ah would make it. Bein' in Kaon taught meh tah keep my helm down and only start fights Ah can handle."

"And joining the Autobots?" Optimus was intrigued by the mech's story, noticing that he was getting lost as he just stared out the window.

"Tah prove tah everyone dat Ah'm not helpless or a waste of space." Jazz was starting to relax into the charade he had made for himself. A blind mech that was abandoned by his creators, worked in Kaon, left when his employer deactivated, and is now wanting to prove to the world he isn't going anywhere.

Optimus openly nodded, coming to the conclusion that Jazz's origin was interesting. "And how are things turning out for you? I've noticed you haven't talked to Ratchet nor Bluestreak, both certified mechs."

"Ah don't need a shrink. There's nothin' tah talk about." Jazz said calmly as his focus on the glass changed from what was outside to the bot that was standing behind them. He turned and quickly panicked when he recognized the mech. Jazz bowed his helm and hid behind his servo. _Help. Help. Help._

"Oh Jazz this is Sentinel Prime, Sentinel this is Jazz." Optimus tried to introduce the two. "When did you return?"

"We have temporarily won Vos. I'm sorry have we met Jazz?" Sentinel asked Jazz, who continued to act weird. Jazz quickly shook his helm and looked at Optimus. He bowed his helm politely before quickly walking off to the barracks.

Jazz was stressing himself out so much that he didn't realize that he had cleaned every inch of the room until the rest of the recruits along with Ironhide and Ratchet returned. "There you are J-"

The Polyhexian was standing in the middle of the spotless floor. All the cots had fresh and folded blankets, everyone's things were neatly put away in their lockers, and the walls were scrubbed clean of the grim and rust. The only thing that was dirty was the mech that cleaned it all. He looked at his servos and then the rest of the group. "Um… Ah was bored?"

"Wow! Where have you been all my life?" Smokescreen jokingly asked as he hugged Jazz, who kicked the Praxian's peds out from under him. The other recruits all snickered at the mech on the floor. "Ow, what the heck Jazz ever been hugged before?"

Jazz decided it best to avoid the question that was meant to be taken as a joke. "Ah'm gonna go shower." He made sure to avoid the other mechs as he maneuvered through them. As soon as he hit the showers, Jazz turned on the temperature as hot as it could possibly go.

"Jazz, you really need to learn to work with others. They are your squad mates and if none of you are able to trust each other, you won't be able to make it far." Ironhide had followed him, as their commander he was feeling worried for the young mech.

Jazz had his servos folded behind his aft and was pressing them against the wall. His helm was bent as he quietly listened to the red mech. "Ah know, but it's dah starin' Ah can feel it. All my life Ah was told tah just blend in with dah shadows. Don't stand out, and here is a whole group of mechs starin' at meh cause Ah'm dis blind freak dat worked in Kaon. And yes Ah am aware dat my attitude isn't helpin'."

"How about this, next scouting mission I'll talk to Prime and Black light about putting you on the squad. Nothing too crazy, just looking for survivors and supplies." The red mech explained as he shut the water off.

Jazz stood up straight with a curious look on his optics that were hidden behind his visors. "Why are ya bein' so nice tah a rookie?"

Ironhide started laughing with a shake of his helm. "What were you expecting? Me to smack you across the helm and beat you down at every mistake? Warpath and I only act like afts to scare ya'll into shape."

 _Can I really make friends with them? Master never said that I couldn't, but he never said I could either._ Jazz thought to himself before looking back at Ironhide with a smile. "Okay. Hope ya ol' timers can keep up with meh."

Some time has pass, Jazz had managed to make it through several solar cycles with his mark of being 'a concern' removed from his file. He managed to make a few friends among his fellow teammates. Prowl and his brothers, and Blaster and his Cassetticons all considered the visored mech a good friend. It took a few more butting of helms for Jazz to warm up to the black and white Praxian. Prowl was looking around the base for his friend, having some choice words for Jazz for sneaking into his quarters and moving all of his things. He stopped Hound on his way to the Special Force's hall.

"Hound, have you seen Jazz?" The mech asked the dark green mech, who was carrying some datapads.

"I think I saw him head outside for patrol with the rescue team a few groons ago? Sorry I can't be more help, I do have to drop these off with Black light." Hound gave the other Autobot an apologetic look before walking to the Ops hall.

Prowl shook his helm and went to go check if his friend and the team had returned yet. _Best bet is the med bay_. The Praxian made his way to the med bay, the war had been brutal for everyone some lost their lives or if they were lucky limbs.

In Helix, Jazz was exploring the deserted homes for survivors and supplies. He enjoyed going out to explore the cities that he's never been to. The mech had been updating Soundwave of everything that's been going on, sometimes he would return to the barracks to see a gift of appreciation. Him and the rescue team were walking down the main road, Jazz stopped and looked around with his visors scanning the area.

"What is it Jazz?" The head of the rescue team, Inferno ask when he noticed the odd behavior coming from the mech. The rest of the team consisted of area sensitive Cybertronians, simply because it made finding anyone faster.

The visored mech ran for a school that was down the road, and just past a wall of rubble. He tried to get the door open but saw the chain and lock to prevent anyone from entering. Jazz could hear faint cries for help inside, which only made him pound and kick the doors down.

A few of the other rescue team members joined the Polyhexian into breaking the doors down. They activated their lights and started looking for survivors. Jazz looked at Inferno before pointing down a hall. "There's a noise in one of dah rooms."

"Alright, you four go with Jazz. Protectobots with me. Meet back here in three cycles." Inferno have his orders before they split up.

Jazz and his team were opening and searching each room and supply closet carefully. Another cry for help, this time the others heard coming from another part of the room that they figured was an arts room. Jazz went over to the pile of desks that had been toppled over in a corner of the room. Part of the ceiling fell on top of the desks.

Jazz's visors started picking up a weak spark signal. "Hey! Ah got somethin'! Got a kicker." The others rushed over and started shooting at the large piling of rubble before pulling it off. They continued to move the trash until there was a yellow Minibot Polyhexian with his chest pressed and dented with energon leaking out from many places. The medic started field dressing the mech's wounds just enough for him to safely travel across Cybertron. The sound of Seeker engines raced across the sky before the fear lingering in the air was soon filled with explosions causing everyone to cover their faces as glass was blown out of the windows in the room.

::Inferno, we gotta get outta here!:: Jazz said before picking up the unconscious mech and looked at the others, they grabbed their nearly useless plasma pistols. "Ah got him let's go."

The two groups met up again, some of them had sacks with scrap metal and other things. Jazz and the rescue team were rushing down the streets while being shot at and bombed at. "Attack!" A voice came from above them, they all looked up towards the sky but were not fast enough to dodge the cluster bombs. The group was sent flying through the air, Jazz used himself to keep the survivor safe. "Decepticons kill the Autobots!"

Jazz's receptors were ringing and his visors glitched out as he watched Inferno grow closer to him. The red mech looked to the right and left of him as he shouted orders before grabbing the unknown mech from Jazz, and someone lifted the other Polyhexian in their arms. "Autobots retreat!" _Master why? Why would you try to kill me, have I done something so wrong you would kill me?_ The black and white mech growled with anger as he grabbed the pistol that was strapped to the one carrying him and shot at the chasing Seeker.

He jumped out of the other's arms and shot several more times before looking at a concerned Inferno. "Jazz, you are too damaged to take on more! We are retreating!" He shouted before shooting water at the approaching Decepticons. Jazz cracked a smile before grabbing a servo full of tiny silver balls from his subspace. He threw them on the ground and the released a bright light, all the Decepticons shouted from the blinding lights. The Autobots ran back to base after dark, not after resting long enough to patch wounds and refuel. Jazz and the others had acid proof shawls covering their frames from the light sprinkle.

"Jazz! Jazz what in Primus' name was going through your helm!? You know it is mandatory for _all_ rescue teams to keep radio contact at all time!" Prowl was flaring his wings as he was marching towards them. He stopped when Jazz adjusted the half unconscious mech in his arms. "Jazz?"

Jazz glanced at Prowl with a smile before shook his helm until the hood fell off his helm. "Catch up later buddy, gotta drop him off with Ratchet." He flashed his visors and pulled the shawl off of the yellow mech. The visored mech walked ahead of a few of the other damaged mechs. He laid the groaning mech on one of the repair benches. "Downloaded dah basics for ya Ratch'." Jazz tossed a data pad to the medic before pulling the shawl off of himself. He stood next to the mech and gently touched the tip of his horns with a smile.

Ratchet looked at the information quietly before setting the pad down. He looked at Jazz occasionally while hooking the other up. "Since this Bumblebee is young and Polyhexian, chances are he only speaks that dialect so when he onlines I'll need you to translate. Go sit down and First Aid will patch you up and then get disinfected, Primus knows you'll need it."

"Got it doc. Oh, Ratchet do ya think Ah can pull ya aside tah talk in… private?" Jazz offered a soft smile to the medic.

Ratchet nodded while working on the Minibot. After Jazz was repaired and sent to the showers, Bumblebee was nearing the finish on his repairs. The visored mech was cleaning himself while softly humming. The door slammed shut, locking loudly, and the lights flickered until a hulking shadow hovered over Jazz. The mech froze with one servo on his chest plates and the other just above his pelvic plating. "M-M-Master?"

"You foolish idiot! You were ordered not to go with the rescue team in Helix." Soundwave pressed his slave's face against the wall. He dug his digits into Jazz's neck as he turned him. Jazz gasped while pawing against the servo around his neck, preventing the air to cycle. "And you dare put the blame on me!? You're such a disappointment."

Jazz froze with his servo dropping, his confidence started crumbling down as he repeated his master's disappointment in his processor. "I-I am sorry Master." Soundwave released his hold on Jazz but pressed his frame against the other. "Please master, I give myself to you as an apology for my stupidity."

"That's a good pet to give yourself to your master. Must have been so lonely to not have anything to tend to your needs, hm?" Soundwave grabbed the Polyhexian's servos and pinned them between his shoulder blades. Jazz grinded his denta with a small hiss of pain. The blue mech chuckled as he took off his mask with a smirk on his face. "Who do you belong to pet?"

Jazz bent his helm as he watched Soundwave's servos run all over his plating. "I belong to you, Master. I will always belong to you until the end of time." He was expecting more touching as his reward, but felt the searing pain of a brand press against his protoform. "Master, the Autobots-"

"Won't see it and neither will you unless you stripped yourself and looked in a mirror, but that won't happen until you're in my arms again. And when the time comes, you'll know exactly what it says when you look at it." Soundwave whispered softly before the lights flickered and they came back on with the door sliding open.

On the other side of the door was Prowl, Red Alert, and a few drones. Jazz dropped to his knees and fell against Prowl as he rushed in to catch him. Red Alert started examining the corners while the drones scanned the rest of the area. "Really should have listened to me when I said to install cameras in here."

"Jazz, what happened? You're shaking." Prowl asked with as much concern in his voice as he could muster. Jazz wanted to see what Soundwave had branded him with, but was terrified to look. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this, questioning his master and stepping out of line. _Is this what the Autobots are fighting for? Freedom, but freedom from what? They had much better lives than any of them had._ "Jazz, what are your tank levels? Jazz come on and talk to me."

Jazz pushed away from Prowl with a smile plastered on his face. "Don't worry about meh so much Prowl, Ah did just return from walkin' three hundred miles from Helix tah Iacon while carrying another mech through acid rain. Just need tah catch some recharge, 'kay?"

"Jazz, you really need to take better care of yourself. What if you had crashed on your return?" Prowl stood up and helped his friend into his peds. He put his servos on his hips and stared his goofy friend down. "Seriously the only reason you're still functioning is because I'm here."

Jazz flicked Prowl's wing tip playfully while returning with a witty comment. "Only reason yer still functionin' enough is cause Ah'm here tah make sure ya refuel and recharge, Prowler." Jazz and Prowl both froze at the sudden name change. Prowl groaned into his servo when he saw a sly grin start to form. "Ah like it, got yer nickname. Prowler."

"Jazz, you say that ridiculous name again and I will send you to Ratchet myself." Prowl said with an annoyed tone while nudging his friend out of the showers. Jazz was chuckling and stepped in front of the Praxian while continuing to tease him.

To Prowl everything was fine until Rewind and Ramhorn were coming in their direction, that Jazz started acting differently. He always took subtle steps away from them and averted his attention until they left. The Praxian was always confused by this action, and had thought about asking Blaster as it was obvious he would know more about it but the Communication Officer was always busy. _I'll have to talk to him once Jazz is training._

"Eh, Prowl? Mind lettin' meh go?" Jazz's voice brought Prowl back from his own processor. The Praxian looked down and saw that he had his arms wrapped around the other mech. He scrambled away and cleared his voice box with his wings stiffening. Jazz looked at the wings, studying them closely. "When they spasm like dat, it means yer stressed. Correct?" The visored mech looked up for confirmation.

Prowl looked over his shoulder before looking back with a nod. "That is correct. Now come on you need energon." Prowl pushed him down to the mess hall. Neither of them were noticing that Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, and Ironhide were watching them.

"You're sure you've met Jazz before?" Optimus looked at his fellow Prime.

Sentinel nodded as he rubbed his face. "You don't see many Iaconian Polyhexians in Kaon, now do you? I was at one of the Lords' manors, hoping that we could persuade him to not fund Megatron and his war. And I swear he was the servant mech that answered the door."

"Well Jazz did say he was an assistant. Maybe he'll tell us who his employer was? Hey Optimus did you hear about that rescue the kid did? Him and Inferno's team got bombed while returning, and he still managed to buy them time to retreat while carrying a survivor in Helix." Ironhide said with a proud smile on his face. "From what I heard it'll be a bit before he onlines."

Optimus rubbed his mouth guard thoughtfully. "Keep someone with the survivor. Do you know where Black light is?"

"Same place when he isn't training. Can I ask why?" Ironhide ask while the other Prime left to return to the council.

"A little history hunting." Optimus knew that Sentinel had good recollection, and Jazz seemed to have recognized him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 7

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

M-Rated is indicated along with other mentions, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 7

 _Again._ The message appeared several times on Jazz's visors when he tried to strike Black light. He was getting tired of reading it, and it was fueling his rage. The mech ran towards the calmly standing black mech before pushing himself in the air with one ped and went to do a spinning kick. Black light grabbed Jazz's ped with ease before spinning the other and sending him to the floor of the training hall. _Again._

"Enough! Ah am clearly never goin' tah ever get it down." Jazz punched the ground in anger. They have been at it for groons, training Jazz to perfect the move and so far, it wasn't working. The Polyhexian stared at the other mech with his cooling fans on. _That's because you are thinking too much. If you just let your body go with the flow, then you would get it sooner. Jazz it isn't hard to see that you want to show the others in Ops as well as the Autobots that you can fight, but have you ever fought for something you wanted?_

Jazz gasped silently and looked down with defeat. _What I want?_ "Fight for what Ah want? What if Ah don't have anythin' worth fightin' for?" _What do I want to fight for? I'm fighting for Master still, right?_

 _Do you not have a family to fight for? A future for a place to raise sparklings?_ Black light asked and saw that he had hit a nerve. Jazz turned his helm to the side as he thought about where his family was. He shook his helm and clenched his fists. "Never had one, mine apparently didn't care about meh. 'Sides who wants tah be seen raisin' a sparklin' dat can't see slag?"

Black light frowned behind his mask at the other mech just laughing it off. The taller mech activated the holographic training dummy. Jazz looked at the hologram, observing it to get an idea of where it's weak points would be at. _You're dead._

"Wha- what do ya mean!? Ah didn't even attack it yet!" Jazz looked at his commander with a confused anger. "Ya always said tah observe yer target."

 _Yes, in the span of three kliks. Jazz do you know why I am being hard on you?_ Black light asked Jazz as the hologram vanished. He gestured for Jazz to follow him, and the two started walking out of the base. "Tah torture meh?" Jazz answered with sarcastically and was punished with a kick to his shin. He grabbed his leg and grinded his denta together as he grumbled under his intake.

 _No, it's because I believe in you. It's also because you remind me of my mate Torch. She was taken from me prematurely._ Black light looked down at Jazz's surprised face. They went to the top of the base where a sniper's nest was located. The black mech leaned against the small wall with his arms resting on the wall. Jazz leaned his back against it with a soft expression hidden away from view.

"Ah'm sorry for yer loss. Can… Can Ah ask what happened?" Jazz asked while kept looking at the other mech that was staring at the horizon. "Ah know how ya communicate with meh, but what about dah others?" The Polyhexian was always curious, and the Special Forces commander knew that curiosity was an important trait to have in order to learn from mistakes and grow.

 _I transmit it like a comlink, but it's a message. After my… unfortunate accident, I had to relearn how to live in a world where words and language was a necessity. My mate and I had… lost our creation long before the war, the event was so traumatic that her spark gave out only mega cycles after the enforcers gave up the search._

The commander looked down at Jazz to observe his reaction. Jazz touched his visors with thought before looking at him with amazement. "Is dat why ya fight? Because of yer family?" Black light nodded in silence, remaining quiet as if expecting Jazz to continue and the younger mech seem to catch on. "Ah really don't know what Ah would consider worth fightin' for. Ah haven't… Dah only mech dat was in my life told meh dat love and seekin' out friends is a pointless effort. Ah guess dah only thing dat made meh get through my day is music."

 _Oh? Do you enjoy music?_ Black light was interested in knowing more about the mech. He wasn't going to tell Jazz that Optimus wanted information on him, but he also wanted to get to know about the visored mech personally. Jazz shrugged and looked at his servo with a sigh, "when Ah couldn't see before Ah got my visors, dah only thing Ah _could_ see was music. It's hard tah explain, but Ah can see these waves of color. When Ah hear music, Ah can see every note being played. But-"

 _But what?_ Black light asked before a loud whistle from down below drew their attention. Down below them was First Aid. "Jazz, it's the mech we found in Helix! We need your help!"

Jazz nodded with a small grunt before giving Black light an apologetic smile, and then rushed off to the med bay with the Protectobot. When they got there, the Minibot was backed into a corner with Ratchet and the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The yellow mech had clearly never strayed from Helix as he wasn't being understood by the others.

"Hey now back off, yer scarin' dah poor kid." Jazz pushed the twins away before kneeling in front of the mech. A gentle smile slid on the black and white mech as he started clicking his transformation gears. It was a pretty old practice, but what Jazz had seen and read was that Polyhexians were taught at a very young age to use their transformation gears as a foundation of speaking. " _My name is Jazz, what's yours?_ "

The yellow Polyhexian started smiling excitedly when he understood the mech and was feeling more relaxed around another of his kind. He started clicking his gears back excitedly. _"Bumblebee. Where am I?"_

Jazz didn't need his name but felt it would give him a chance of calming him down if he didn't tell Bumblebee that he knew his name. _"Yer at Autobot headquarters. Can ya tell us what ya were doin' in a war zone? Were ya not escorted off world?"_

 _"I ran away from my family because they are too scared to fight!"_ Bumblebee's gears clicked angrily. Jazz chuckled and took his servo.

 _"Well Bumblebee dat's what we're doin'. Can our medic look over ya, Ah promise he won't hurt ya."_ Jazz put the other mech's servo on one of his horns. The Minibot knew what the visored mech was doing. He looked at the mech that was looming over him earlier, and then looked back at Jazz with a smile. Bumblebee put one of Jazz's servos on his horns as a sign of trust.

"What did he say? You're going to have to teach him Iaconian, I hope you know that." Ratchet said and hooked everything back up into Bumblebee. "You two are free to go."

"Got it." Sunstreaker answered for them both before the left with synchronized steps.

Jazz helped Bumblebee up on the repair bench. _"Ah'll stay here tah make sure nothin' happens."_ He switched to an understandable dialect for the medic. "He's all yers Doc." He looked at Ratchet with a smile, while the smaller mech continued to click. Jazz stifled a laugh at what the mech had said. He looked at Ratchet with a smile before looking at the smaller Polyhexian and said that he was going to be leaving for a bit but promised to return soon.

 _Master, do you have anything you wish of me?_ The black and white mech walked down the hall with the wall staying within reach of him. Jazz was humming the song that he had sung back at the market, finding himself actually liking it. "Jazz, we need to talk." Prowl walked over to him with datapads in his servo, a common object that Jazz had seen his friend with.

 _I will retrieve you when you go on a solo scouting mission in Crystal City._ Soundwave answered with that tone that Jazz knew was a warning that the mech wasn't going to be able to walk straight. "Yeah Prowl?" _Yes Master._ Jazz touched his neck, often finding himself wondering why he had that collar. It was always in the way, not to mention it was heavy and was a pain to clean around because of how tight it was.

"Not here, come on." Prowl took his arm and pulled the surprised mech down to an empty hall. He looked around before speaking, seeming excitable about whatever was on his mind. "Jazz, why do you think it's wise to take a solo mission to Crystal City? Have you ever been to Crystal City?"

 _I got it because of my master._ Jazz thought to himself before folding his arms over his chest with a strained smile. "Ah'll be fine Prowl, if Ah wasn't sure dat Ah could handle it then Ah wouldn't have accepted it. Do ya really still doubt my ability tah defend myself?" He frowned as he felt offended that his friend didn't believe him.

"That's not fair Jazz, it's not that I don't believe you but you were nearly blown up. Is it really the smartest idea go out and risk yourself?" Prowl gestured with his servo gesturing at him. Jazz put his servos to his hips with a small frown as he tried to come up with an answer.

The special forces cadet poked the tip of Prowl's wing, getting an annoyed look from the Praxian. "It'll be fine my friend, Ah can do it Prowl." _It'll be all okay once the Decepticons win the war._ An idea came to the young Polyhexian's mind to calm the Praxian and get him off his back. He dragged him over to the wall, sitting them both on the ground. Jazz looked up at the ceiling with a soft smile, hoping that his little act would work. "Ah don't blame ya for bein' scared for meh. A mech dat is blind, almost no social skills, and has never travelled outside of Kaon plannin' tah go tah dah second biggest Iaconian populated city for dah first time. Dat is dah reason Ah signed up for it; not because of dah challenge but because Ah feel like Ah'm obligated tah prove dat Ah am just as capable tah get dah job done as anyone else."

Prowl sat there quietly listening to Jazz talk. He knew Jazz was capable of keeping himself safe, as proven by his rapid succession in training and when Blaster was teaching the new recruits that would focus on hacking and block hackers, Jazz was able to keep Blaster out of his helm and the program he was defending longer and faster than the others. Prowl wasn't sure what it was about the visored mech that filled him with this need to keep safe, but he was going to find out. "I know you are capable Jazz, everyone knows that but are we still not permitted to be worried for you?"

"It's weird tah have someone worried about meh. I can get in, get what we need, and get out before anyone can see meh." Jazz offered a reassuring smile.

Prowl's wings flicked gently with a nod, "You've really grown awfully confident since we first met." He was speaking honestly, but Jazz couldn't resist a chuckle. The white and black mech tilted his helm in confusion. "What is so funny?"

Jazz shook his helm with an even bigger smile. "Nothing."

Later that day, Jazz was getting a last bit of orders from Optimus before saluting and transformed. He arrived to Crystal City by the time the moons rose, he was looking around as he tried to visualize the city's beauty pre-war. Jazz had been told minimal radio contact, only use it when he believes he's been compromised. The mech transformed and looked around for anything that was worth further investigating. While moving rubble, Rumble and Frenzy landed on top of a nearby pile of rubble and looked down at the Autobot.

"Hey slave, Soundwave wants to see you!" Frenzy shouted to get the Polyhexian's attention. Jazz looked up with a large chunk of rubble in his servos. He sat it down slowly before walking to the Cassetticons and kept quiet as the twins flew over to Jazz and sat on his shoulders. Jazz couldn't tell them off in fear of angering Soundwave, and the twins started teasing the mech by touching his horns. "The boss has a lot of surprises for you."

"Yeah, he also has information that your little Autobot friends are wanting. He wanted us to tell you that if you obey him, he'll give you what they want." Rumble said while continuously rubbing the horn in his grasp.

Jazz had to stop himself from making any sounds. He was taken to an empty nightclub that had furniture moved around towards where a dance floor would have been. Sitting diagonally from the stage was a red velvety couch and sitting on the couch was Soundwave with his Cassetticons surrounding him. The two bipedal twins jumped down and ran over to their creator, leaving Jazz to stand nervously in front of the entrance. Soundwave waved his slave over with just a digit. The other mech scrambled over and knelt down in front of him.

Upon further inspection, Jazz saw a vase filled with energon, a shallow silver bowl and a glass sitting beside the vase, his collar sitting on Soundwave's knee, and beside his master's leg was a trunk. He kept very quiet as Soundwave opened the collar and secured it around the kneeling mech. "What information do you have for me, Jazz?"

"The Prime and Black light have been trying to find more about my past. I've made friends with the weapon specialist and the three Praxians. I managed to sneak into the war room before they were put under lockdown. They are planning on sending in scouts to Kaon to shut down the drone line but distract the Decepticons with an all front assault." Jazz heard the sound of the locks engaging and watched Soundwave reach out for his face. He started petting him, getting a smile and purr from him. "Master, can I ask about my mods?"

"No, is that all you were capable of getting?" Soundwave wanted to focus on the task before them and didn't want his pet to be distracted by mods that he had installed. Jazz nodded calmly, honestly not able to think of anything else. The blue mech grabbed the dish and sat it between his peds, and then poured some energon in it. "You must be thirsty pet. Would you like some energon?"

Jazz looked at the scenario in front of him, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He knew he was going to have to be on all fours to be able to drink it, but something wasn't right. The horned mech looked at the base and glass before looking at Soundwave. "Would you like me to pour you some energon, master?"

Soundwave shook his helm slowly. "I have already had energon. This is not a test, I need you at hundred percent for what I have planned." The mech admitted to the other. Jazz moved back slightly and got on all fours, slowly lowering his face to the bowl before Soundwave spoke again. "Actually, do it between my legs, I want to see your aft."

"Yes master." Jazz moves himself and the bowl around before starting to drink the energon. He felt Soundwave start petting his aft softly, getting him to relax. The mech purred as he started licking the energon happily. Once he was finished and made sure there was not a single drop left in the bowl, Jazz picked it up with his mouth and turned to face Soundwave.

Soundwave took the bowl from his pet's mouth before wrapping his digits around his chin. "You are a very good pet, what would you like as a reward?" Jazz looked at the trunk and then at Soundwave. The Decepticon didn't need another hint to know what his slave wanted, and chuckled. "You want to see what I brought, didn't you?"

(M-Rated)

Jazz nodded with a quiet whimper. The blue mech opened his subspace and pulled out a small card. He held it in front of the multicolored mech. Jazz took it cautiously before moving to the trunk and waved the card in front of the lock. Inside were a bunch of toys, all of which Jazz was _very_ much familiar with. He looked up with a surprised look. "You went home, Master?"

Soundwave's visors darkened, "what is rule number one when you're my pet?" Jazz went to open his mouth and verbally reply, but he quickly bit his glossa and ducked down. "I will not remind you of your rules again, break them again and I'll punish you. Do you understand." The mech nodded and watched Soundwave reach inside the trunk, pulling out a metal bar with a cufflink on the ends of the pole and then two more cuffs that were five inches apart.

Soundwave moved behind Jazz, cuffing his wrists to the two ends, and then just stood there contemplating on what part of Jazz to cuff. _His knees would give me full view of his aft, but his ankles would give me access to his valve. Also, will have to make adjustments to all of his restraints and collar with all this extra muscular weight._ While Soundwave was thinking Jazz was staring up at him quietly waiting for him to continue. The blue mech finally decided to cuff his ankles.

Jazz sat on the ground in a kneeling position with his back bowed slightly, his arms at their full length, and his knees only able to touch before he had to open his legs to get comfortable. The mech looked at Soundwave shyly, it being a very long time since he's done anything like this or shown off for his master. The restrained mech followed his master as he paced him hungrily. Jazz knew that his treatment and the duration of interface that he received from Soundwave, all depended on how submissive and ready he looked. But Jazz also knew that if he tried to fake his arousal, then it would only anger his master.

 _Master am I being punished for not giving you enough of a show at night?_ Jazz asked while looking up at the circling mech. The blue mech went back to the box and pulled out large spike that had a black covering on the back of it and straps on the sides. He knelt down in front of the shivering mech as he opened Jazz's valve cover and pushed the false spike inside before clasping the straps around his legs. Jazz arched his back with a loud moan which Soundwave chuckled to.

"Do you want master to treat you like the delicate mech you are, or would you like master to be rough like you were a prisoner of war?" Soundwave ran his servos down the horned mech's chest. His open valve was covered by the back of the toy, but Soundwave knew that his pet was expecting more from it. "You know that there is more to the little toy, don't you?"

Jazz whimpered as he nodded before opening his mouth. Soundwave smiled as he slipped a digit in his pet's mouth. His glossa wrapped the digits and moved his hips as best as he could without falling backwards. The blue mech gently laid the mech down, with the bar attached to Jazz causing his legs to curl beside him. Soundwave grabbed a ring-shaped object that had magnetic clasps on the end of two black straps. Soundwave put the ring inside the multicolored mech's mouth and placed the magnets on his helm. _Master, please I want you._

Soundwave tapped the sides of Jazz's visors to look into his optics. His digits hovered over the blind optics with admiration, knowing that they will always belong to him. "You are truly a sight to see, a sign of a mech of what long cycles of training does. Do you think Master is pleased with what his training has done to you?"

Jazz moaned with a nod, his valve was leaking lubricants slightly from the sound of Soundwave's spike sliding out from its housing. The blind mech was forming images of what Soundwave was doing to him as servos slid down his chest, and all the way down to his valve. Soundwave's servo grazed carefully over the button panels that were on the backside of the toy. It was the first of many toys that he introduced Jazz to followed by this parasite that was used to halt overloads until Soundwave activated the kill switch.

 _Master, my valve it's calling for you._ Jazz shifted his hips in hopes to get into an angle that would be more appealing to his master, but not being able to see his reactions he had to guess. The visored mech pressed a button on the toy and watched his pet give a loud muffled shout as he fell to his side, squeezing the pulsating toy with his legs and valve. Soundwave picked the whiny mech and carried him to the stage before releasing one leg and secured a long pole behind the bar and restrained his ankle once more.

Soundwave then released his pet's servos and pulled Jazz onto his peds. Jazz was crying for more; his chin and neck were getting wet from him salivating. The Decepticon wrapped Jazz's servos around the pole before leaving and returned with large band and a thin wire cable that two clips on both ends. "Who's my good pet?" Soundwave asked teasingly as he lifted the Polyhexian's arms above his helm and secured his wrists with the large brace around the pole, and then clipped the cable between the back of Jazz's collar and the brace.

Jazz moaned and revved his engines weakly in response. He couldn't look down without gagging. Soundwave decided to give the entire Decepticon chain of command a show and show them what a good pet gets for obeying their master's orders. The communications officer turned on large holoscreens that gave the Decepticons a three-sixty view of the stage. He looked at Starscream, Megatron, and Shockwave with all of their optics shining brightly at the show. "I can't hear you, who's my good pet?"

The Autobot nodded his helm up and down with even louder moans. Soundwave slid a servo down his chest, feeling the mech at his mercy shiver as he pressed the button once more. The toy thrusted deeper inside Jazz and the audience was rewarded to hear the mech scream. He pulled hard against his restraints, arching his back with pleading whines, and revved his engines louder. The Decepticon tyrant was clearly enjoying the show and wanted more. Starscream wasn't going to be persuaded so quickly. As for Shockwave, it was hard for Soundwave to read how he enjoyed it.

"That's right, you are. Do you want Master's spike?" The blue mech asked while the restrained mech stomped his ped with grunts. He may not have been able to see what he looked like, but he looked incredibly delicious to Soundwave. Jazz was too lost in the fun to mentally beg or ask, which was why he resorted to sounds and any physical sign to tell the other what he wanted. Soundwave wasn't going to give the blind mech what he wanted so easily and grabbed a very large false spike from the box and went back to his pet that was shaking from the buildup.

The blue mech ran a digit down the black and white mech's spinal strut, getting a violent shiver and a heated groan. Soundwave glanced up and saw that all three mechs were now leaning forward in their seats to see if the Autobot would actually fit it in his port. Jazz opened his aft plating when he felt something touch it, and thinking it was Soundwave's spike he wasn't mentally prepared for the amount of spike that managed to push inside before clenched up with a cry of pain.

"Now that isn't a good pet to clench up like that. Relax or I'll have to punish you." Soundwave pushed it in further when he felt slack just before Jazz clenched up once again. The spike was barely a quarter in and Jazz was whimpering and his optics teared up from the pain. Jazz felt Soundwave reach for his valve, and another button was pressed. The spike in his heavily filled and heavily leaking valve, stopped moving and instead started growing. "Relax."

Jazz relaxed more and felt the two spikes rub against the wall that was separating his port and valve. He felt the gag removed from his mouth, allowing him to give proper intakes. The mech was panting hard with arousal in his face. Soundwave pushed his aft against the pole to get the spike to go in all the way. The blind mech looked up as his soft moans soon grew into loud moans. "What do you tell master for pleasing you?"

"Th-thank you Master." Jazz wanted the real deal but knew that Soundwave wanted a show and was going to give him a show worthy of spiking him. He tilted his helm down to the side, running his face up his extended arm with heavy intakes while giving that look of playful and innocent. "Master, my valve feels like it's going to burst."

Soundwave grabbed a short metal rod that had a thin strip of leather, so it was imperative that Jazz stood still as to avoid being hit with the rod. The blue mech stalked the blind mech while running the leather strip across his body. Jazz shivered with a groan as he got excited and Soundwave knew that it was arousing his pet. Soundwave wanted to have some fun with Jazz, part of him wanted to show that annoying Seeker what obedience looked like. "I'll let you overload my pet, if you can be obedient as I give you ten sets of instructions. For every fail you'll be punished."

The Decepticon decided to demonstrate with a whack of the flog, using only half of his strength. Jazz curled in as much as he could with a pained cry of pain. He wondered why his master was so keen on keeping his visors off. "I understand master." Soundwave smirked behind his mask before turning off the toy inside Jazz's valve, and slowly pulled it out. Lubricant covered the toy as well as sliding down the black legs. Jazz whined from the pressure of the toy disappear, his lower half shook as he struggled to stand on his peds.

Soundwave looked at the screen that had Megatron on it, and he was wanting to see more. He may be a rough master but he loved Jazz and didn't want him uncomfortable or stressed. _Are you comfortable my pet?_

 _Yes master._ Jazz purred and nuzzled the servo that was rubbing his horns. Soundwave took the toy that was in his servo and started antagonizing the black and white mech. "You are getting my things dirty with your transfluid. Open your mouth my pet." The mech clicked his glossa before opening his mouth with glossa hanging out. The Decepticon slid the toy across the smaller mech's mouth. "How do you taste my pet?"

"Like a good pet, master." He whimpered as Soundwave was slowly becoming aroused by the display Jazz was giving him. Seeing him restrained, being extremely well behaved, and leaking lubricants was a major turn on for him. Soundwave was feeling his spike press against his plating at the sight of Jazz sliding his glossa underneath the toy. _Master, please frag me._

Before Soundwave could respond, Jazz's comlink beeped and the leader of the Decepticons slowly started smirking. Soundwave could tell what his leader wanted him to do, and he wasn't going to disappoint him. "Answer it." He said before tapping his slave's comlink and sliding his spike plating over.

::Jazz here.:: He answered before he could prepare for the spike that slid into his valve. Jazz yelped and was trying to not make too many sounds but was struggling.

::Uh, Jazz are you okay? Need assistance already?:: Jazz recognized that voice. _His name was Brawn, right? If I open my mouth I'll make a sound that'll blow my cover._ He was trying to figure out how to respond while keeping his voice in control.

::No, there was a sc-scraplet onlining. Ah'm fine. Thought…we were supposed tah be radio silent?:: Jazz asked before biting his lip hard when Soundwave started slowly thrusting into him. His face twisted when the spike inside him pushed deeper inside his valve.

::Optimus wanted me to inform you that you'll be stuck there for the lunar cycle. Storm's rolling in.:: Brawn said, unaware of the fact that Jazz was trying to keep his whimpers inaudible. ::Do you copy?::

Jazz nodded, there was a moment of awkward silence before realizing it wasn't from Soundwave but from is comlink. ::Uh, yeah copy.:: _If I could face palm right now, I would. So, embarrassed right now._ He was pulled from his thoughts by Soundwave reaching behind his back and pull the false spike out of his aft and replaced by three of Soundwave's digits teasing his port. He shouted from the invasion of the digits.

::Jazz, are you okay?!:: Brawn got worried from the shout that came from his teammate.

::Ah'm fine, just forgot tah turn my lights on! Jazz out.:: Jazz looked at his master, begging him to turn his comlink off. Soundwave decided to be nice to his pet and turned his comlink off. "Master, please can I overload?"

Soundwave leaned into his receptor and whispered softly. "Scream out my name." He thrusted hard inside Jazz, feeling him tense around his spike and digits, and the restrained mech was venting hard as he was getting closer to overload again. The chains were clinging against each other, the bar secured to his ankles was hitting the bar he was hanging from, and his entire frame jerked upwards as he shouted.

"Soundwave!" Jazz screamed louder as the blue mech slowly pulled out to watch the mech's fluids spill out. He cried out one last time before his body went limp and his cooling fans clicked in. The Autobot was about to thank Soundwave, but when he heard a group of deep chuckling his entire body froze. _S-someone was watching!? I-I just overloaded in front of someone besides master!?_

(End of M-Rated)

Soundwave activated Jazz's visors and could feel the panic filling his pet. He ran a digit down his face to comfort the shaking mech, but the Decepticon could see that he was trying to look unphased. "What do you say, my pet?"

"Th-Thank you master." Jazz bowed his helm as Soundwave turned off the monitors. He released the Polyhexian from his shackles and caught him before he fell to the ground. Soundwave lifted his pet in his arms, looking over his shoulders at his Cassetticons.

"Go to the berth and wait for me there." He went to the back of the bar, through a swinging door, and sat Jazz on a counter with his pet looking down with his servos in his lap. Soundwave lifted Jazz's chin to make him look at him and started petting his helm to give his pet into a comforting state of mind. "You did well today my pet, very well mannered, and you made beautiful faces while we played."

Jazz looked at Soundwave with a small smile on his face. He still felt embarrassed for being seen like that by Decepticons. "Thank you for the compliment, master. Was I being punished for not being useful enough?" He looked at the mech while he was searching the room for some items. There was no response from the blue mech, which made Jazz feel that his assumption was correct. The Polyhexian curled his digits into his knee joints as he fought off the tears. "I'm sorry for failing you, master."

Soundwave looked at the depressed slave with an annoyed look behind his visors. He stood up with an empty bucket and rag hanging from it. "Quit with that foolish thought, I was rewarding you and showing them how good you were. Quit with these foolish emotions, it will only get in the way of our plan."

Jazz shook his helm and sat up straighter and pushed his emotions down just as he was instructed. "As you wish master." He kept still while Soundwave cleaned the lubricant off of Jazz. The Polyhexian purred softly as the cloth rubbed over his frame. Jazz wasn't used to this type of treatment from his master, but he wasn't going to complain on how good it felt. "Master, what sort of information are you going to give the Autobots?"

"You will find out when I give it to you. For now, I will clean you up, and then we will prepare for the next round of fun." Soundwave explained while drying him off. He stepped away to further examine his pet's condition before pulling him on his peds. "You are going to sit quietly while I do work. Your lack of patience is what we will work on." He left the room with Jazz hot on his trail, he made sure that he kept a good foot away from the blue mech as they returned to the larger room.

The black and white mech walked onto the stage and got into a kneeling position with his servos resting on his legs. He kept still while Soundwave walked from one side of the room to the other, grabbing datapads and a transportable terminal. The Autobot had grown so used to the chattiness of his teammates that he was getting restless from just moments of sitting. The Decepticon ignored the kneeling mech, at least he was trying to ignore the restless thoughts of Jazz. _Will have to retrain his mind some more. So, restless._

"Silence your thoughts. You are distracting me from my work, and you know how I feel when I am distracted from my work." Soundwave narrowed his optics behind his visors at the startled mech. Jazz whined at the threat before bowing his helm and letting his thoughts calm before looking at the ground, staring at Soundwave's peds. The Decepticon grunted with a firm nod of his helm before furiously typing away on the terminal. "Bow."

Jazz bent forward with his arms bent and servos palm side down just beside his helm. He peeked up out of his peripheral vision to look at Soundwave as he worked. The Decepticon ignored him as he started hacking into the Autobot database, it wasn't long before the communications officer was attacked with counter attacks from Blaster. Jazz lifted his helm slightly to get a reading on Soundwave's expression. Soundwave showed no signs of emotions or any want to show any expression. _Master, maybe I can assist you?_

"Silence. I do not require _your_ assistance." Soundwave snapped at him, shocking Jazz back into his position. He was pushing buttons that were not meant to be pushed. The Cassetticons all glared at Jazz, they didn't like the fact the idiotic slave was causing unnecessary stress to their creator. _He will relearn, do not harm the mech. We will rest once I have what we need._ Soundwave said through the bond while attacking his brother heavily. He glanced up and saw his bowing servant there quietly. "Pet, beg for a treat."

Jazz sat up on his knees with his servos in the air and started whimpering while crawling to the front of the stage. He pawed at the air as he whined loudly. Soundwave wasn't enjoying the show in the slightest, not feeling that his pet was into it. Jazz could sense the other's boredom but didn't know what else to give him in the form of begging. _I have to please him, but how?_

The Polyhexian crawled back to the pole and started spinning and dancing on it. He could see that he had gotten Soundwave's attention by the way he was taking his visors off and staring intently at him while his servos typed away. Jazz climbed the pole before wrapping his left his leg around it and spun all the down the pole. He got back down on his servos and knees and crawled all the way to Soundwave while keeping optic contact with him. When he was beside his master, Jazz leaned over his lap and tapped a single button before the Autobot database appeared on his screen. Soundwave looked at his terminal and his pet in hidden surprise, not remembering teaching him that. "Explain."

"B-Blaster showed all us a backdoor into the Autobot main terminal. He said that he put it under a file that wouldn't attract your attention." Jazz said before ducking his helm when he realized that he had talked. He whimpered and backed away in fear of being punished. Soundwave smirked behind his mask at the sight of Jazz being scared but decided to play nice for now and started petting him. The Polyhexian crawled back over and purred while nuzzling Soundwave.

Soundwave was thinking of how beautiful Jazz was when he acted like this. He was thinking of what to do with him before they recharge. "My pet, I am going to recharge but I want you to make a choice. Either attend to my spike while I am recharging, or you will be suspended in the air while parasites are in your valve. I will allow you to choose with no wrong answer."

Jazz looked down in thought before climbing off the couch and digging through the chest. He pulled out a long wire cable and placed it in his mouth before crawling back to Soundwave. The grown mech had always enjoyed not having to worry about life as a mech, all he had to do was crawl around and do what he was told. He remembered the first time Soundwave had ordered him to be a pet, Jazz had thought it was an odd request but did it anyways. For solar cycles he was not allowed to do anything as an intelligent mech, but just an intelligent animal.

 _Jazz, Soundwave, and the Cassetticons were all in the lounge during a slow cycle. Soundwave was in his own mental space while tinkering around with the security system. The Cassetticons were all watching a movie and Jazz was laying on the floor, curled up as best as he could besides Soundwave's peds. He was in a light stasis while listening to the movie that was playing. When Jazz wanted to do anything, he had to make noises or ask through thoughts. He was often told to told to trigger his heat cycle protocols, because 'it gave him the authenticity of a needy animal' as Soundwave told him once._

 _When Soundwave was improving his security system, his home was at risk of being broken into but outsiders didn't risk going near even when it was up. There was a sound upstairs that caught Jazz's attention and he sat up with a curious tilt of his helm. There were more sounds, all very subtle which was probably why not even Ravage reacted, but Jazz didn't like it. He wanted to get Soundwave's attention but didn't want to disturb him so he crawled upstairs by himself quietly to not get caught._

 _Jazz knew he wasn't supposed to stand up without permission, but he wasn't going to be intimidating looking while on the floor. He slowly stood up as he heard drawers being opened and shut while there were whispering. The Polyhexian opened the door slowly to the room that he was never allowed to go into. On the other side of the door were to cloaked figures, one mech and the other a femme. He tilted his helm as the femme looked strangely familiar but couldn't place where he would have seen her. The mech was the same way, his voice even when it was a whisper was familiar to his receptors._

 _Jazz pushed the door open even further to get the pair's attention. They both quickly turned around with gasps of fear when they were caught. The femme's optics widened when Jazz stepped in the room all the way. "Jazz?"_

 _He went to ask how she had known his name, but his voice box had been turned off. Jazz put a servo to his collar and saw Soundwave walk in front of him slightly. The visored mech backed up slightly with fear when Soundwave showed him what he was going to do to him for breaking a lot of rules. The black and white mech was going to leave the forbidden room, but Soundwave pulled him to the ground. "Not welcomed here."_

A snap next to Jazz's receptor pulled him out of his thoughts. He whined and shook his helm from the ringing. The mech saw that soundwave was holding onto the cable, waiting for Jazz to release it. Jazz gave a nervous chuckle as he dropped the item in his servo. He watched it be clipped to his collar before they walked over to the berth. After the blue mech was on the berth, Jazz climbed on beside him and moved between his legs. Soundwave knew Jazz wasn't going to go anywhere, so he trusted him enough to just let the leash sit beside the Autobot. While the other Cassetticons were recharging, Ravage was only faking it and Soundwave knew it. _What will you do with the mech when Decepticons have won?_ The feline asked through their bond while Jazz started licking Soundwave's spike.

 _I will erase his memory banks of the Autobots and continue keeping him. And then possibly have him produce me a sparkling._ Soundwave took his visors off and let himself go into stasis. Unbeknownst to the group, there was a golden lion watching from a small peephole that was in one of the boarded windows. No one but the lion and his group were aware of the secret mission, they weren't going to tell the Primes in hopes to save the Polyhexian that was moving his helm slowly.

 _Tell me again why you don't want to tell anyone on the council about this?_ The lion asked his partner as he continued to watch the Autobot.

 _Cause Steeljaw, maybe Ah can get Jazz away from Soundwave._ The Autobot communications officer was in the communications room, rebuilding the system walls while being mentally fed what his creation was seeing. Blaster was aware of Jazz when he had seen how he would react at the mention of Soundwave or one of his symbionts. He also caught a glimpse of his thoughts, and they were all about Soundwave.

By morning, Jazz was exhausted but pushed through the last few cycles before being released back to the Autobots with the information that he was needing to get. Soundwave had strapped Jazz's helm to his waist, making it impossible for the Autobot to move away. Jazz was forced to stay kneeling in front of Soundwave and suck his spike while he was talking to Megatron. One of the many things that Soundwave was good at doing was making his overload unobvious to everyone.

"Soundwave, I hope your pet isn't going to distract you from your job." Megatron crossed his arms while Jazz was holding Soundwave's legs as he struggled to swallow the overload filling his mouth.

"Negative Lord Megatron, Jazz is simply giving his master a proper farewell. Isn't that right my pet?" Soundwave started petting the Polyhexian, getting heated moans from him. He looked back at the monitor that Megatron was on. "I have given him the information he was needing to get and he will return to the Autobots soon."

"Slave, I know you can hear me. Do not fail your master or you will have to deal with me." Megatron said before disconnecting. Soundwave released Jazz and cleaned him up once more before releasing him. Jazz touched his collarless neck in thought, blocking Soundwave from his thoughts as he started talking to himself.

 _A slave playing soldier, faking friendships and emotions to fit in._ Jazz shook his helm and transformed before driving off to the Autobot base. When the visored mech returned, he was congratulated by the others when he returned to the base. The mech dropped the information with the Primes before leaving to get a medical look over.

Jazz was heading to the med bay before he was met with Prowl walking up beside him. "Welcome back Jazz, I'm glad you are back safe." Jazz nodded quietly nodded while looking straight ahead. Prowl saw how drained his friend looked which confused the Praxian. "Jazz, what is wrong?"

The Polyhexian had been up for twenty-four cycles and had to be up for even longer, but he wasn't able to answer before falling to the floor with Prowl just barely able to catch. Jazz groaned and when his systems scared themselves online, he stood up straight with a shake of his helm. "Ah'm okay, just… tired." Prowl looked at him with concern in his optics as he followed the black and white mech to the special forces barracks.

"Do you want me to have Ratchet look you over?" The Praxian asked as the other sat on the bottom cot with a wince. Prowl watched Jazz lay down with a heavy sigh. He didn't respond to him as he flipped onto his front. Prowl tried again and went to online him, but when he saw the Polyhexian bury his face in his arms Prowl couldn't stop staring at him. The young strategist tech decided to leave his friend alone and left.

Later on, Prowl went to find Jazz and had looked in his friend's every known hiding spots on the base. He gave up on finding the visored mech and went to go refuel with his brothers and noticed that there were a few bots missing. He went over to his commander to ask him where he was. "Stride sir, where is Ratchet at?"

"Ratchet is putting Black light's recruit through psych evaluation." Stride looked up with his servos folded neatly on the table. Prowl flicked his wings with a frown. "You wish to discuss something further Prowl?"

Prowl shook his helm and left to go find Ratchet. _Psych evaluation?_ He walked down to the medbay as it was a place that he figured the medic would be at. When the door slid open to reveal only all the other medics and patients were in the room. The Praxian left and was still confused on where Ratchet be at. After what felt like forever, Prowl found Ratchet return with a datapad. "Ratchet, Stride has said you were giving someone a psych evaluation. Can I ask you who it was on?"

"Patient-medic confidentiality Prowl, I cannot reveal that information to you." Ratchet said to the other mech confidently before throwing his digit over his shoulder. "By the way Jazz is outside if you're looking for him."

"Thank you Ratchet." Prowl tipped his helm slightly before heading outside to find the Polyhexian. When he made it outside, Prowl found Jazz jogging around the track. He noticed that again was alone while the others that were outside jogging with other bots. The Polyhexian didn't notice that his friend run up beside him. "Jazz, are you alright?"

Jazz was in his own world, thinking about the test that Ratchet had him take. It wasn't until a tap of his shoulder drew his attention; he tapped the side of his helm. "Prowl, ah didn't see ya." He pulled a smile as they slowed down to a walk.

"You okay Jazz? You crashed hard when we walked to Special Forces barracks." Prowl asked while Jazz slowed down to a walk. They continued to walk around the track as they chatted.

"Just was tired Prowler, Ah'm really okay." The Polyhexian stopped with his cooling fans slowly kicking in. To the Praxian, his friend physically seemed okay but he couldn't tell how he felt emotionally. Jazz pulled a smile out from his magical bag of tricks, and just let his friend think he was good. "Hey Prowl, can Ah be honest with ya?"

Prowl nodded slowly with a flick of his wings. "Of course, Jazz, I prefer honesty." Jazz looked up at the sky and then at his friend's chest, nervously.

"Ah-" _Do I tell him that I am a slave? No, what am I saying Prowl doesn't even like me as a friend!_ Jazz laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his helm. "Ah just wanted tah say dat Ah am as bad at makin' friends than ya. But dat just means Ah get ya all tah myself." He touched his wings playfully before stepping away with playful glint in his optics.

 _This personality chip is making me feel things I've never felt before. I wonder why master doesn't trust me._ Jazz looked up at the sky with a smile, thinking of what kind of reward he'd get if the Decepticons won. A frown slowly took its place as he thought of what would happen if the Autobots were victorious. The Praxian noticed the sudden mood change, which confused him and encouraged him to find out what him and Ratchet had talked about.

"Jazz, can I ask what you and Ratchet had discussed?" He noticed the sudden defensive stance his friend took when he asked. _Why does he still wish to be so secretive with me?_ Prowl decided to be more tactful with getting the special forces recruit to open up to at least him. "Okay, I won't ask about it but how about we get some energon?"

Jazz dropped his arms and nodded with a small smile. "Ah would like dat."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter 8

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

No romance, just a slight disturbing torture scene, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 8

The solar cycles rolled into meta-cycles which in turn rolled into deci-vorns. Jazz had rose through the ranks as Black light's right servo mech in Special Forces. Prowl also rose the ranks into the new head mech of the tactician squad. Soundwave knew that Megatron was growing impatient with the drawn-out plan, but the Decepticon needed his pet to be close enough to the Prime in order for the perfect time to strike. The blind Autobot signed up for solo missions whenever his master said that he was going to give him information, but the information was always going to be given to him if he successfully hacked into the Decepticon database and spent the lunar cycle in his berth.

Jazz had gotten better with controlling his emotions, thanks to his chats with Ratchet and the access to the training room. He even convinced his commander to let the little Polyhexian, Bumblebee, join the special forces as a scout. The two were especially close since Jazz was teaching the small mech more than just his dialect. Prowl had gotten used to Jazz's slang and his strange obsession with calling him 'Prowler'. The Praxian was always hearing about how the Polyhexian had an amazing singing voice, but he had never heard him sing. He often heard others saying it was during Jazz's favorite pastime activity, showering, which he often wondered why.

Prowl was adamant on hearing it, even his brothers had heard Jazz's supposed voice. He hid in one of the stalls a few minutes before Jazz would even show up. And right on cue Jazz walked in and locked them both inside, not knowing about the audience he had, and turned on the shower. The visored mech started humming to himself, feeling perfectly relaxed in his little sanctuary.

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through me_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats til the song disappears_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _If only the clockworks could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _(Only)_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

Prowl peeked around the half wall separating them, seeing Jazz scrubbing himself. His wings were constantly moving as he continued to spy on the only mech that he even would consider to be his best friend. He didn't know why he never showed off his skills before. _It's so beautiful._ The Praxian admitted to himself before he was brought back to reality when Jazz stopped.

::Yeah? Yes, yes sir. Tonight again, but I was almost caught last time. I'm sorry sir. I won't disappoint you.:: Jazz said before disconnecting from the comlink. Prowl peeked around the corner and saw the sudden change in demeanor in his friend, the sadness in his blind optics and his shoulders showed just pure emotion.

 _Who was that? Is someone in the higher ranks blackmailing him? I should tell Optimus about this, but I should investigate this myself._ Prowl waited for Jazz to replace his visors and quickly pull himself together before leaving the washracks. Once he was sure the mech wasn't going to come back, Prowl quickly left to try and find Bluestreak. _He should have some insight on Jazz's medical files._

Jazz was sitting in Black light's office while he sat quietly for the mech to speak. He hated it when he was called into the voiceless mech's office, it made him feel like he was being scolded by a creator. Well how he imaged being scolded by a creator would be like. "Um, Black light was there a reason Ah was called in here?" _What do you know about your creators? I know you say that they abandoned you, but do you know what laws in Helix stated about sparklings?_ The Polyhexian was a bit taken aback by the strange questions, but he wasn't going to show it to the Special Forces commander. "No, and Ah don't remember anythin' physical about my creators cause ya know blind. Only thing Ah guess Ah remember is hummin' and dis… smell."

 _In Helix, because of overpopulation and little housing, creators had to have permits to have sparklings. And the amount of sparklings allowed in the homes depended on income and housing space. If a couple did not have a permit, the sparkling was killed and the offenders were imprisoned._ Black light informed calmly before setting a datapad down and folded his servos on the desk in front of him. _So now that you are informed of this, do you still believe that your creators abandoned you? Or are you open to other suggestions as in they died protecting you, or perhaps you were taken from you and they had to suffer knowing you were growing up so far away from them?_

Jazz stood up quickly and planted his servos on the desk between them. "Ah don't care what happened tah 'em. If they supposedly cared about meh, then why not leave Helix and live in one of dah other cities!? Ah'm here and they're not, Ah didn't need 'em then and Ah don't need 'em now. Sir." He pushed away aggressively, leaving with the door slamming shut behind him. The black and white mech clenched his fists near his side. _Stupid Autobot doesn't know what he's talking about. Why would master lie to me about what my creators did to me?_

"Hey Jazz, wanna come listen tah some cool tunes with meh?" Blaster asked while lifting Rewind and Eject onto his shoulders. The communications officer was asked by Prowl about Jazz's odd behavior to the Cassetticons, and the red mech just said that he's probably had a bad experience with them. _With my brother, who knows what his minis did to this poor mech._

The horned mech kept his attention away from the Cassetticons, not really knowing how to interact with them. "Sure." He flashed a friendly smile before they made their way to Blaster's domain, which was the communications room, and the only other place that was sound proof. Blaster turned on some music while his minis went to various parts of the room to do whatever. Steeljaw walked over to the skittish mech after he sat in the other chair that was next to Blaster. Still unaware of the lion that was near him, the Cassetticon jumped into Jazz's lap. Jazz jumped off the chair with a surprised shout. Blaster and his minis saw the reaction that Steeljaw had gotten from an innocent action.

"J my main mech, ya okay? Steel just wanted tah get a closer inspection of ya." Blaster walked over to the frozen mech and picked up the chair before carefully helping him into the chair. _Okay, he obviously is goin' tah need a slow introduction tah ya'll. Whatever my brother's minis did tah him, has scarred him._ The red mech told them all while trying to calm the multicolored mech. "Have ya ever been around Cassetticons before?"

Jazz pulled himself together and tried to play it off. _Act cool, act cool_. "Of course, Ah have. He just caught meh off guard, dat's all." He crossed his legs and rested his servos behind his helm. This time he was mentally prepared when he caught Steeljaw jumping back onto his lap. _Do I pet or not? They hated it when I touched them, well expect Laserbeak, but on her bad cycles she hates my touch. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll get bored and leave me alone._

Blaster sat back down slowly and turned his music back up with a smile on his face. "So, Ah've heard dat Prime has some runner ups for his lieutenants. Didn't catch names, do ya got any ideas who it might be?" He decided to see if Jazz would participate in the conversation.

"No but Hide would be a smart choice but everyone knows he would never take it as his permanent place. Probably Black light or Magnus, they've been around since dah beginning." He shrugged as he kept his optics on the golden lion laying contently on his lap. "Say Blaster, ya said dat Soundwave was yer half-brother. Correct?" The red mech was internally caught off guard by the question, but he nodded in confirmation. "What drove ya two apart? Did ya both share a Carrier or a Sire?"

Blaster kicked his peds up on the terminal and relaxed as he answered. "We shared a Carrier. Wave and Ah used tah get along perfectly fine growin' up, but when we found out what we were dat is about where we saw dah world differently. Ya catch my drift?" He glanced over at the Polyhexian to see his reaction, when there was no physical change to his posture he decided to continue. "Soundwave wanted tah see if there were ways tah make bots our size into Minis. And Ah told him dat he was crazy because it was physically impossible. When Ah caught wind dat he was snoopin' around Helix, Ah figured he got what he wanted. He showed meh is plans before Ah black listed him; he needed a sparkling, which made sense sparklings are easy tah… mold. But whatever he did tah dah poor bot is a mystery tah meh."

 _He wanted to change me… but I thought he loved me?_ Jazz quickly stood up and raced out the door. Unknowingly confirming Blaster's question at how much of a hold his brother had on him. The Polyhexian raced outside the base, racing past Optimus and Ratchet as he transformed. He swerved around to the track, thanking Primus that it was empty before driving circles around it. _It's not true, master wouldn't do that to me. Why would he let me grow up if he was just going to turn me into a Cassetticon!? No, Blaster is lying just like the rest of them._

The small speeding car drove in circles, kicking up so much dust that he nearly crashed into Black light. He quickly transformed and used Black light's shoulders to boost himself over, landing behind him with a small grunt. "Black light what are ya doin'? Ah almost hit ya." The special forces second said with an annoyed huff and a cross of his arms.

 _I came to tell you that Optimus wishes to speak to you._ Black light told the mech before turning and leaving him. Jazz lifted his servo and pretended to strangle him before turning to go see what the Prime wanted. The visored mech got himself together before going to go find the Prime. Jazz had to ask around to figure out where the red and blue mech would be at; after a few times he finally found the large mech.

Optimus was with Ironhide while the weapon specialist was repairing the Prime's blaster. "Seriously Prime, stop fighting in the slaggin tar pits." The red mech said a few more questionable words before going back to cleaning it. The Prime watched his friend with a quiet apology. Jazz lifted a fist to his lips and coughed to get their attention. The two looked up and acknowledged the black and white Polyhexian. "Hey there kid, don't tell me your blasters are jammed too."

"No, I needed to talk to Jazz about a mission. I'll return for my blaster later." The Prime said before looking at the shorter mech. They started their journey around the base while Optimus handed Jazz a datapad. Jazz read it over quietly. "I would have had Black light do it, but I am having him on another mission that requires his full attention. Do you think you're up to the task Jazz?"

Jazz looked at it before looking up at his commander with a confident smile and nod of his helm. "Ah can do it with no problem Prime. When do Ah leave?" _Master, I have a mission in Kaon. Your orders?_ The Polyhexian waited for a reply from Soundwave as the Prime gave him his answer. He was ordered that he was going to be leaving early in the solar cycle, which was going to put a slight dent in his plans for tonight.

 _Go to the manor and wait for me._ Soundwave finally gave his instructions. Jazz was relieved and he quickly saluted before heading to the barracks before Soundwave decided to toy with his pet. _The next Autobot you cross paths with, I want you to interface with them as you would with me._ Jazz stumbled over his peds at the new set of orders that he had received. He caught himself just before the visored mech was spotted by a pair of blue optics.

"Jazz are you okay?" Ratchet asked his comrade, who was now currently attempted to hit his helm against the wall he was leaning against. _Maybe some more psych therapy will help him. I'll have Bluestreak talk to him._ The medic went over to Jazz and pulled away when he felt heat coming off of him. "Jazz, are you a Carrier mech?"

Jazz was one, but this wasn't his heat cycle causing his frame to be hot. It was the fact that he was now expected to interface with the old medic now. He yelped and quickly shook his helm. "Ah… Ah am, but Ah have a really important mission dat Prime wants meh tah take."

Ratchet didn't normally do this sort of thing with mechs, but if Optimus wanted Jazz on a mission he just saw it as a medical procedure. "Here, if you wish we can go to the med bay and I can assist with your heat before you leave. It won't be on documents and we'll just call it a medical procedure." Jazz stood up in shock from surprise on how easy it was to get the mech to offer that.

"Ah… Ah don't want ya tah have tah do dat." Jazz was ducking his helm with embarrassment, playing it off in hopes for the medic would insist. And just like he had hoped the medic scoffed and just told him to come with him to his med bay. Just as he was just walking in the empty med bay, Soundwave turned on Jazz's heat cycle and the Polyhexian dropped to his knees. Ratchet helped the mech onto the repair bench, and saw that Jazz was whining and shaking his helm.

"Okay kid calm down, we'll get you through this." Ratchet said before deciding that it was best to start touching his frame. Nearly a cycle into it, Jazz had overloaded twice and was laying on his side with his arms on either side of his helm as if they were pinned down. Soundwave deactivated his pet's heat cycle protocols, wanting to keep his pet somewhat stable until he was in his arms again. "Jazz, Jazz are you okay?"

Jazz nodded and looked at the medic as he slowly sat up with his face heating up with embarrassment. "Ye-yeah, thanks Ratchet. Um… Ah'm gonna go clean up now. Um… thanks." The mech stood up on the bench and leapt up into the air vent that was above the bench that the two mechs had just been interfacing on. And Jazz was out of sight before Ratchet could tell him to clean himself off in the medbay.

Jazz managed to successfully get into wash racks without being spotted. He was standing under the scorching hot water with a happy sigh. The mech hummed to himself and froze when he heard his master's voice behind him. "Hello my pet, it would seem that Lord Megatron is wishing to have an audience with you." Jazz didn't have enough time to say anything before Soundwave engaged his stasis lock through the medical port on the back of the helm. He collapsed into Soundwave's arms.

The alarms started blaring when Soundwave flew up from the sky. Inside the base the Autobots were trying to shoot the Decepticon down, but Bluestreak was trying to get them to stop. "Stop, he has someone!" Optimus called off the troops as the snipers zoomed in and confirmed that the Decepticon was holding someone. Black light was looking around and looked at the Prime with a shake of the helm.

"Don't worry old friend, we'll make a plan to get your second back." Optimus said as he put a servo on the mech's shoulder. Later that same day Optimus, Black light, Ironhide, Prowl, and Black light were in the strategy room coming up with a rescue mission. "Black light is there any reason why Megatron wouldn't have come after you?"

 _Not unless he was planning on using him to get to me. Jazz is on a need to know basis just like the rest of my mech. How did Soundwave get in the base without being detected, that's my question?_ Black light folded his arms in front of his chest as he tried to think of a plausible answer. Prowl tapped his chin before his wings flexed as he remembered what he had heard when they first encountered Jazz. "Optimus, you said that Soundwave was after Jazz when he first joined, and Jazz confirmed it. What did he say?"

"Jazz just suggested that they were after intel he had known about Kaon. He didn't say muchexcept that his employer before the war had a lot of power in the city, as well as information on everything within the city limits." Optimus had one servo on his hip and the other gesturing to the air. "So, if it's information that Megatron wants in his own city, why wait now to get Jazz?"

"Easy, recruits are almost always in the base and surrounded by others. Jazz is no longer a recruit, so he's got more free time off the base. Not to mention the kid is by himself, easy target." Ironhide looked at Prime, who was still unsure about this whole thing. "What are you thinking big guy?"

Prowl finally spoke up, "Jazz frequently visits me and we go over plans while we are on our free time. He's even pointed out flaws in my plans that I haven't noticed." The Prime and weapon specialist looked at the Praxian with surprised optics. "What? You ordered me to befriend Jazz, we successfully became friends, and we talk as friends would. Was that not a part of the mission?"

The three mechs had to suppress laughs at the Praxian's response to the looks he had gotten. Optimus shook his helm with a slight rumble coming from his engines. "No Prowl that is fine, but now we have to be swift with rescuing Jazz. If Megatron discovers that Jazz is aware of our plans, then it is vital we discover their location before anything happens."

On the other side of Cybertron, Soundwave was restraining Jazz. He suspended him in the air by chains with only his servos able to move slightly without hurting himself. The Polyhexian had his helm bent down, and Soundwave wanted to claim him but he had to be patient. His servo rubbed his frame one last time before attaching small patches on the sides of his helm. Shockwave and Starscream were put to the task of extracting information from his pet through torture, and Soundwave was angry but had to not let it show. "Autobot ready, drone prepped for visual."

"Poor Soundwave, has to share his little play thing. If I had any say in it I would put it out of its misery." Starscream said as he walked over to the still unconscious mech. His nimble digits scrapped across the frame. Soundwave narrowed his optics behind his visor and wanted to beat the Seeker for touching his property, but he had to keep his composure for the time being. "Wake him up and send the drones to the Autobots."

Shockwave onlined the drones and sent them to Iacon. Soundwave onlined Jazz and left the room before he could fully online. He made sure to warn him, to avoid any repercussions. _Pet, when you online I will not be there to save you, so play your part as a prisoner well or else._ The communications officer may not have been able to stand and watch his pet be tortured, but he was still going to watch from the cameras.

"Soundwave, has this mech made you weak? Do not forget he is with the enemy for our cause." Megatron stood beside him and looked at his friend with a frown visible on his face.

"Not weak, don't trust Starscream to keep his servos off. Jazz is my property and will do what his expected of him if he wishes to return to me. Vorns of training and molding has made him the perfect example of a suitable and loyal concubine." Soundwave explained as they were both watching the Autobot start looking around before struggling against the chains. "If you wish, Shockwave and I can convert any Autobot you wish into a similar state, and train him the same way I did with Jazz."

"I appreciate the offer and I will think about it, for now we have work to do. Focus on your duties and no more watching over the prisoner like a worried carrier." Megatron said warningly before turning on his heel and left the blue mech alone.

It had been only three solar cycles since Jazz's capture, and the drones finally made it to their destination. They all floated up in the sky just in range of the Autobot base and connected to each other to form a large holographic screen. They were quickly spotted, just as planned, and Shockwave activated their cameras to show Shockwave in his lab with Jazz still suspended from the chain. The Autobots were all watching as Shockwave onlined Jazz just before walking over to the Polyhexian.

"Attempt number four-hundred-thirty. Tell me the Autobot plans." Shockwave said before lifting a lever and Jazz started dancing around as he shouted in pain. There was bursts of electricity coming from his helm, and grinded his denta as his body continued to spasm. Shockwave stopped and Jazz went limp.

Jazz waited until the purple mech was near him before spitting energon in his face. "Ain't tellin' ya… slag." His lack of cooperation earned him a hard punch in the mid-section. Jazz was covered in dents and energon leaking down from various places, the energon puddled under his peds. "Bring it on ugly, Ah got all cycle."

"As do I." He said before raking his servo across his chest, Jazz may have been ordered to pretend but Shockwave's pain inflicting techniques were real. Shockwave went back over to his machine and turned a single knob before pushing the lever up again. Jazz grinded his denta and thrusted around, but gave no screaming as continued to thrash around. "Tell me where the underground is? How are you acquiring your weapons and missiles?"

Jazz was finally released from the shocking before a drone came in pushing a large vat of a clear liquid. Shockwave went over and took the patches off of his helm, dropping them in vat. "Do you know what four-hundred volts and five hundred gallons of water does to a bot's system? Neither do I, but let's put that theory to the test."

The visored mech started squirming around as he watched sparks jump up from the water. He looked around and started swinging himself back and forth as he was slowly being lowered. Jazz managed to stand on the edge of the drum. "Make one more step and it won't be meh goin' through dah shock of their lives."

"Shockwave, quit playing with the Autobot. Just kill him already." Starscream came into view of the screen and shot at the mech's peds. Jazz was trying to dodge the blasts, and accidently knocked over the drum. Shockwave quickly turned the electricity off before it could reach anything important. "Autobot, you will tell us where you are getting your weapons from or I will rip your spark out!"

Starscream went to grab his neck, but Jazz was quick to react and grabbed the Seeker's servo in a vice grip with his denta. The Decepticon started shouting in pain as the visored Autobot shook his helm furiously before curling his legs up and kicked the mech across the room with his arm ripping off of his body. Jazz dropped the arm from his mouth and spat the energon out of his mouth as if it was poison.

The video cut short with Shockwave walking towards the smirking Autobot. Jazz was punched once again by Shockwave, despite the fact that the video was over with. "That was not in the parameters of our agreement, Autobot."

"Well neither was trying to electrocute me!" Jazz was squirming around. "And neither was the fragging punch! Let me go." The visored mech was stopped in the heat of his rant by Soundwave and Megatron walking. Jazz yelped and looked down quickly when Starscream started whiny at his leader for Jazz tearing his arm out.

Soundwave released his pet and pointed to the ground. "Starscream warned to not touch, deserved it. Pet, was not necessary to bite the fool." Jazz moved into a sitting position before risking to look up and seeing Megatron eyeing him down. He crawled over to the silver mech with that look that younglings or an astro puppy gave when they were caught doing something wrong.

Megatron grabbed the Polyhexian by his neck and brought them to optic level. "Tell me where you are supply the Autobots their weapons. Now." He growled and squeezed his neck tightly. Jazz gripped Megatron's arm tightly, struggle to get his intakes and his struggles were becoming weak. Megatron dropped the Autobot so he could speak.

"F-from Halifax, in the old market district on the Kaon-Tarn border." Jazz held his neck with one servo as it started to hurt to speak. He looked up at Megatron and then at Soundwave. The Polyhexian pulled out the little black card that he used when with the Autobots. "It's where I would go and gamble, Master."

Soundwave looked at Jazz, showing him images of what he would do to him if he touched anyone else without his permission. "Take us there." The blue mech opened his subspace and pulled out a tiny red cylindrical stick. It instantly caught the Polyhexian's attention, he waved it in front of his face with Jazz moving his helm moving in the same direction. "Pet wants rust stick, huh?"

Jazz nodded with a lick of his lips. "Yes master." To Jazz rust sticks and heavily acidic energon sweets were his addiction, and when Soundwave offered them to him he would do the smallest of things for him to get what he wanted. Soundwave brought a part of it to Jazz's lips and pulled it away just before the mech could snatch it with his mouth. "I take you to the market and I can have it?"

"Why are you being so lenient with an Autobot? Just extract the information and kill it." Starscream was still standing there watching the scene. He thought it was disgusting that Soundwave would keep an Iaconian as a pet and let him reside with the enemy.

The yellow visored mech ignored the Seeker, finding that if you ignored a pest long enough the pest would leave to pester someone else. Soundwave continued to look at the sitting Autobot expectedly. "Take us to black market and Lord Megatron will reward you for your loyalty." Jazz looked at the smiling Decepticon leader and then at Soundwave. He wanted that rust stick that Soundwave continued to wave in front of him. The Polyhexian nodded and was nearly bouncing with excitement when Soundwave broke a piece off of the treat and fed it to him before pulling him onto his peds. "Servos out."

After Jazz was properly chained up and was leading Megatron, Soundwave, and a few of the drones to the black market. He watched one of the drones use the black card to activate the entrance. When they entered the building, Halifax went to greet them but instantly froze when he saw who had entered. The old Seeker looked at Jazz, who shook his helm to silently tell him not to do anything. "W-welcome, any friends of Jazz's is a friend of mine. How can I help you?"

"Give me all of your weapons or meet your maker." Megatron threatened as he held up his cannon to the mech. Jazz gasped and went to protest, but Soundwave quickly put a stop to it by snapping his digits. He gave a small whimper as he lowered to his knees.

Halifax glared at the tyrant while gathering all of his available firepower. "I gave you everything, now please release Jazz from his shackles. What kind of master beats his pet? Jazz has always spoke highly of his lovely master and how he was lucky to have a master that cherished him but looking at the state he's, in you'll never experience him to his fullest. I bet every credit I own you've never heard him play or sing, hm?" Halifax crossed his arms and his single wing flared. Jazz refused to look at anything besides the ground, he was not only terrified but he was always embarrassed.

Soundwave said nothing as he grabbed the equipment, only stepping back when Megatron walked forward with that look of evil in his optics. The warlord's arm went through the mech's chest and pulled back out with his arm stained with the other's energon. Halifax looked at his chest for just a second before falling to the ground. Jazz stared in shock, his entire frame was shaking as he watched Megatron walk to him with Halifax's energon dripping from his digits.

(Disturbing scene)

"Are you ready for your reward little pet?" Megatron asked rhetorically before snapping his digits. Another drone walked over to a shelf, punching through the glass case and walked over with a glass jar with several inch-long orange centipede like parasites. Jazz whimpered as the tyrant opened up the jar and dumped them onto the black and white mech's frame. "Let them in."

The visored was shivering as the tiny legs ticked moved around him, trying to find a way in. Jazz continued whimpering as he opened his valve plating and his aft plating; the parasites were quickly attracted by the mild scent and crawled inside the kneeling mech. The Polyhexian closed his plating and fell to the ground as the parasites started building up a charge. He hated these things, finding them more torturous than actual torture. The mech remembered the first time he was introduced to them.

 _"Master, I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean too. Please don't whip me." Jazz had a tiny bracelet around his horns that had a leash attached to them. He was crying in pain as Soundwave led him through the manor to the training room. The training room had all sorts of interface furniture, toys lined the walls, chains and collars organized neatly on shelves, and on a shelf all by itself was something the young Polyhexian never experienced before._

 _Soundwave removed the bands from his horns before pulling him to the ground. He went to another part of the room and pushed a small ramp in front of Jazz, which the mech knew to quickly put his servos on the edge. The Polyhexian was too afraid to continue begging as he watched his master walk over with a black box in servo. Soundwave opened and pulled out a tiny parasite. "This is an interface parasite, it feeds off the charge build up that a bot has when they are aroused. It will then stop to let the charge build up again before feeding again. It may be small now, but after approximately twenty feedings it will be the length of my servo. And it will continue this cycle until it gets so long it will have to use both your aft and valve to hide. Once it gets too big, it will explode as the bot it is feeding off of overloads."_

 _Jazz was staring up at with his fear visible, but he opened his valve to avoid further punishment. Soundwave put the parasite inside his pet and watched him slowly squirm, and whimper but kept his servos in place._

The Autobot was arching his back and kicking at the ground under him. He could feel them moving around in his valve, hitting all of the nodes to get the charge build up. "Please get these out of me, please I'll do anything just get them out." The visored mech begged as he felt the build up become too much, and when he was about overload the build-up died down.

"I don't believe so, it certainly would be a sight to see how your allies would react to seeing you like this. Think of it as a warning to remember whose side you are on. Stay here as long as you want before calling for help, Decepticons let's go." Megatron said as the drones struggled to look away from the writhing Autobot hungrily. Soundwave looked at his pet and knelt beside him, making him look into his visor as he spoke.

"You are mine, be grateful that Lord Megatron was generous with his reward. When I leave, you will comm the Autobots." Soundwave ran a digit down the side of the now wet cheek plates. "What did I say about crying?"

Jazz was a mess, moaning from the increase in sensitivity due to the parasites. "It is a sign o-of weak…ness!" The mech shouted as the peak of his ecstasy was just there before it dropped again. "Master why do you let your friends hurt me? I thought that you… cared about me." Soundwave didn't respond as he left his pet on the floor in distress.

 _He told me to comm them, but they'll ask me questions and then see me like this!_ Jazz tried to stand up, but with the now build up charge growing again it proved to be difficult. The mech cried out as he felt the parasites moving around in his valve. _Master will not be disappointed, I'll show him that I can do my part._ He half dragged and half crawled himself to the entrance of the room. The mech reached for the button to open the door, but barely reached it before he fell as his overload was interrupted again by the charge being eaten away.

Jazz was overheating from the lack of a true overload; his entire frame was hot and his vision was becoming fuzzy. He would pull them out, but he was warned that if they were pulled out instead of letting them explode then damage would be done to his valve and he would never have feeling down there again. Taking a deep intake, he used some of the strength he could and pressed the button before activating his Autobot distress signal.

(End scene)

In Iacon HQ, Prowl was on his way to get a rescue team together before he was stopped by a strange shape appearing on the wall beside him. He looked at it and then out the window on the other side of him and saw the large red insignia in the sky, and quickly rushed to find Optimus. The Praxian didn't stop for anything or anyone as he continued his search. When he found Optimus with Ratchet in the council chamber, he paid no mind to the conversation he interrupted.

"Autobot distress signal is in the sky. Ninety-nine percent chance it is Jazz." Prowl quickly got out of his system, his wings were moving sporadically as he hadn't been able to keep himself focused during his shifts while an ally was in danger. Optimus and Ratchet both nodded and followed the tactician to where he had initially spotted the signal. When they arrived to the spot, it was gone and Prowl was confused where it had gone.

Optimus put a servo on the Praxian when he gawked in distraught. "I know you want to find Jazz just as much as the rest of us, but-"

Prowl shook his helm, "there is no buts Optimus. I saw it clearly in the sky." Just as he gestured out the window, the signal appeared again before flickering away. "There! I wasn't imagining it, we have to go there now. He could be leaking out."

"Okay ingest some coolant and calm down Prowl." Ratchet said as the signal went off again. "As we discussed the rescue team and Ironhide will go."

The mech didn't want to risk anymore chances of allies being held hostage, but he also didn't want to risk Jazz deactivating. He simply nodded and ran off to inform the team. When they had left it was well into the lunar cycle, and by the time they had returned it was early in the solar cycle. There was screaming and erotic noises coming from the entrance of the base. Prowl and Ratchet were the first to arrive at the scene; two of the rescue members were carrying a squirming Jazz, who was moving around with crying moans.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked before the two mechs shouted in pain before dropping Jazz on the ground. "What is wrong with you two?!"

"Sorry Ratchet, he's boiling." One of them said as they watched Jazz give a sound that he was about to overload, but it came to a halt when he came to a stop. "That's the eighth time he's tried to overload, we don't know what's happening."

Prowl was just staring in shock as he watched his friend moan and thrash around from every touch that the medics did. "Ironhide, where was he?" He watched Ratchet lead the two mechs carrying the Polyhexian away. The weapon specialist looked around before whispering into his receptor, clearly not confident to say aloud. When he finished what he wanted to say, he looked in the direction of the med bay where there was a loud scream. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll pull through." Ironhide gave his back a light pat before leaving him in the middle of the open hall.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

No romance, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 9

Jazz was panting as he a laid in the medical berth, He was curled up under a coolant blanket and an energon drip in his arm. After a long while of trying to figure it out, Ratchet finally found out what was causing the saboteur so much pain. He had pulled Optimus aside, but kept Jazz in his optics to make sure he didn't move.

"A parasite? What kind of parasite does that to a mech Ratchet?" Optimus asked as Jazz tensed up under the blanket and whimpered in pain. "Can it be removed?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "not without causing damage. We just need to let it run its course. Don't worry Prime, he will pull through." Jazz cried out and whimpered again "Poor kid, we won't be able to ask him what happened until it passes."

After several joors Jazz had finally been released from the clutches of the parasites. The Polyhexian was once again panting and was in stasis. Prowl had gotten over his shock and gone to visit his friend. When he had walked in the med bay, Ratchet was taking the coolant blanket off and was cleaning him up. "Ratchet, how is he?"

"Ask him yourself. Good morning sleeping beauty." The commanding medic officer suggested before moving a thin thermal blanket over the mech. Jazz's visor flickered on as he looked around with a small groan. "How are you feeling Jazz?"

"Like Ah just took a poundin'. Ugh remind meh tah never rip a Seeker's arm off again." Jazz sat up slowly as he held onto his midsection with a groan. He looked up and saw Prowl standing in front of the berth he was laying on. The mech quickly flashed a smile at him, "hi Prowler what brings ya here?"

Prowl walked closer to his friend and flicked his wing. "What did I tell you about calling me by that idiotic name? What happened to you, how did you escape? Actually, I expect a report when you get out." He turned on his heel and left his stunned friend in the med bay.

"Uh… did Ah miss somethin'?" Jazz rubbed his helm with a confused frown. He looked away with a small scowl. After a few solar cycles, Jazz had finally been released from the med bay. The mech had withdrawn from everyone once again. He spoke only when he was needing to, he did his desk work but never turned them in and was just annoyed with the world.

"I have had it, where is that slacker Jazz? He is late on his desk work and he hasn't been here to get his energon." Prowl was tapping his ped as he sat with his brothers. Prowl didn't mean to be so harsh and blunt with the mech, but he didn't know how to act after seeing his friend the kind of state he was in. He went to all the usual places Jazz would be at, even going at the times he knew for a fact where the times he'd be at said places. "Bluestreak, you're in the same division as him where is he at?"

"Probably training. He comes to get his energon before everyone else does, said something about staring." Bluestreak shrugged with a flick of his wings. "Just give him time Prowl, you can be kind of… hurtful when you're blunt."

The door slid open and there was that laugh that Prowl knew instantly who it was. He turned around and saw Jazz with Blaster laughing about something. Prowl felt a ping of sadness that he couldn't do anything to get his friend to laugh like that. "I see." The Praxian quickly stood up and knew that now was the only time that he could get the Polyhexian.

"Oh, come on mate, ya gotta have had a sparkmate before dah war. Ah mean look at ya!" Blaster said as he gestured at the young mech, getting a chuckle from Jazz.

"No way, no one is gonna wanna be stuck with dis broken frame forever. Ah have never been courted or courted anybody." Jazz laughed before drinking his energon. He was about to ask Blaster something before a servo grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. The visored mech looked to see who it was and was quick to try and pull away. "Prowl, lemme go ya glitch helm."

Prowl said nothing until he stopped in the wash racks. He closed the door and stood in front of it. "Why have you been avoiding me? I told you I was blunt and I don't know how to express myself the way others do. So, why are you mad at me? Is it because I told you to report what had happened?"

The horned mech crossed his arms and shook his helm. "Ah told Blue what happened and Ah did all my reports, just didn't turn 'em in. And Ah'm not avoidin' ya, Ah told ya dat Ah hate fake friendships. Ah might not have a billion friends, but Ah know dat scoldin' 'em like dat after somethin' like dat is not how ya treat 'em. Would ya have acted like dat if it was Blue or Smokey?"

"Of course not, and this isn't about them. This is about you, because you have been avoiding me. I went to every location I knew you'd be at, and you weren't there. What other reason would there be as to you avoiding me?" Prowl held an arm out to the side of him.

Jazz turned his back to Prowl, the hidden ripple of where old wounds on his frame were now visible by the Praxian. "Ya told meh tah not call ya by yer nickname. Now Ah got work tah do." The multicolored mech leapt up into the vent that was above him and disappeared from view.

 _A nickname? Why would a stupid nickname be the reason for Jazz's avoiding me?_ Prowl's wings flicked as he tried to think about an answer, but his battle computer couldn't come up with an answer. Later that day, after his shift, Prowl went to talk with Bluestreak. He found him in Ratchet's med bay, talking to the medic. "Bluestreak, is now a bad time?"

"For my big brother? Never." Bluestreak smiled and his wings moved happily as Prowl made his way over. They both hugged as Ratchet went to leave them alone. "Trouble in paradise still? Let me guess, Polyhexian and visors?"

Prowl rolled his optics at his brother, but simply nodded. "I finally got him to talk, sort of. When I asked him why he was avoiding me, he said that it's because I told him to never call me by that stupid nickname he called me. Do you have any idea why he would be _that upset_ with it?"

Bluestreak leaned against the repair berth with a small smile on his face. "Well Jazz has a… condition, that he doesn't want to acknowledge as real, but he likes to give bots nicknames when he likes them. It's most likely a coding that had been ingrained into his processor to give bots titles. So, when you told him to stop calling you his nickname he took it offensive and a hint that you didn't want to continue being friends with him." The middle brother folded his servos as he looked at his brother. "He's not mad at you Prowl, just upset and is a bit betrayed."

"Wait coding? What kind of coding forces a mech to _have to_ call others names besides their actual name?" Prowl crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "I don't care if he is mad at me or not, I need his reports and his little tantrum is preventing me from my job."

Bluestreak chuckled and looked at the black and white mech. "You're upset with yourself Prowl. I know you have a hard time with conversing with everyone because of your battle computer, but I think Optimus was right to see you both interact with each other. You bring out confidence in Jazz as he brings out a side of you that not even I could. Perhaps make it up to Jazz and you'll see that you'll get much better results, that not even your battle computer could argue."

Prowl thought about his brother had said, and his battle computer agreed that it would be beneficial for everyone if he had the saboteur in a much more workable mood. "Thank you Bluestreak. I'll see what I can do." The mech stood up from his chair and went to go find Jazz to attempt at apologizing. It took a lot of searching and interrogating everyone in his path to finally find Jazz in the special forces training hall. He stood in front of a long rope in the middle of the spacious room and looked up at the ceiling. Jazz wrapped his servos around it and tried climbing it with just his servos, making it only a few feet off the ground before he fell back on the floor.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Prowl quickly ran over and helped Jazz up before moving his servo to the other's wrist. Jazz tried to pull away but couldn't get away, and just stood there while looking away with a scowl. "I am sorry for how I acted towards your return. I did not take into account how calling me by a name was important to you. If you permit, I would like the chance to try at being friends again."

Jazz stared at the Praxian in surprise before laughing at the mech. "Mech, Ah ain't mad at ya. But Ah'd be happy tah have ya make it up tah meh. With a little race?" The visored mech smiled sweetly as he stepped a few feet back. "Last one tah dah top has tah take dah winner's base patrol for a stellar cycle."

Prowl looked at the scenario, taking into consideration all of Jazz's stats against his own and new that there was a small gray area of unknown possibly outcomes. He walked over to Jazz so that they were at a fair start. They got into position, the Praxian noticed that Jazz wasn't taking up a standard running position and knew that that was going to be a set back for the Polyhexian. When they counted down to one together, Prowl quickly ran for the rope while he noticed Jazz take a small jog before increasing speed and then start doing a front flip into back flips towards the rope. They both grabbed the rope at the same time, their optics locking on each other for just a second before quickly climbing to the top with their optics locked up at the top of the rope.

When their servos reached the top at the same time, they looked at each other in surprise as both cooling fans kicked in from the little race. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other before both dropping to the ground with awkwardness between them. "So, ahem, it appears that it is a draw."

"No way, ya went easy on meh. Ah want a rematch." Jazz crossed his arms with a pout. Prowl chuckled and his wings flicked up at how his friend acted. "Prowler, it ain't funny! Ah like challenges."

 _Challenges?_ "How about we have a rematch in my office? I have a strategy-based game, same bet, and you can drop off your datapads." Prowl suggested as he sensed that his friend was calming down. Jazz was quiet for a bit before looking at the Praxian with a friendly smile. "Shall we go now or would you prefer a different time?"

Jazz flashed a smile, "Ah'm fine with whatever Prowler." Prowl noticed that he was being genuine with his response. It found it a bit odd that he didn't give his preference on what they did. Jazz tilted his helm and watched the small movements in the other's wings. To others the movements would have been too small to notice, but to Jazz even the smallest of actions were important.

The horned mech had never met Praxians before the war, but he was adamant to touching Praxian wings. Jazz looked at Prowl with his servos twitching behind his back. Prowl's wings moved when he noticed the change in Jazz. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Can Ah touch yer wings?" Jazz asked innocently as he watched the wings move up and down slightly. The saboteur shook his hem quickly before laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his helm. "Sorry, dat must've been rude. Yer dah first Praxian Ah've met, why don't ya go set dah game up and Ah'll go get my desk work and energon for us."

 _Tread carefully my pet, remember he is the enemy._ Soundwave's voice rang clearly through his helm. Jazz continued to smile as he tried to focus on what Prowl was saying while also replying to Soundwave. _Yes Master._ "Jazz… Jazz did you hear what I said?" Prowl was waving a servo in front of his face. If the small jump and the nervous chuckle coming from Jazz wasn't clear enough, Prowl simply sighed. "I said that I will meet you in my office."

"Sorry Black light sent meh a message. Ah'll be there." Jazz quickly rushed out with a heavy sigh of relief when he made it out of the uncomfortable situation. He walked into the mess hall with a smile on his face and grabbed the cubes. He was stopped by Bumblebee, who was excited to see him. "Hey Bee, just come back from dat scoutin' mission?"

Bumblebee nodded with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, and it was amazing! Hound said that I have a lot of talent. Do you think you could get Black light to put me in the next one?"

"Ah'll try tah slip yer name in. Maybe Ah'll let ya come with meh tah my next espionage mission." Jazz saw the excitement in the young scout's optics and smiled before touching the base of his horns. "See ya 'round Bee, got a meetin' with Prowler."

The yellow Polyhexian nodded before running off. Jazz hummed to himself as he went to Prowl's office. Without knocking, Jazz walked in and nearly had a spark attack by how messy his desk was. _Did I make a wrong turn?_ The mech thought as he watched Prowl moving moving the datapads off his desk and into a drawer. Jazz walked over to the desk and sat down before holding out a cube.

"Sorry for the mess, I had been busying my processor since you returned. I should've taken into account of your capture." Prowl said before pulling out a board that had holograms of different buildings on the seven orange colored squares, jets on the six white spaces, and boats on the three blue squares. "Have you ever played Citadels?"

Jazz looked at the game quietly before hiding behind his cube. "Can Ah be honest? Ah have never played board games. Only games Ah've played are ones Ah don't really wish tah talk about." Prowl took the hint to not push further before replying.

"It's simple, the aerial and navy spots are in charge of protecting the Cities. Navy can only go in the blue spaces and attack both air and land, the aerial can move anywhere on the board and attack any of the spots, and land can move onto the blue spaces only once every turn to give the navy extra moves. The objective of the game is to destroy the opponent's citadel tower, which is the tallest building in front of you." Prowl tried to explain in a way Jazz would most likely understand. "We push the button in front of us to tell us what we move and how many spaces."

Jazz nodded as he tried to understand before looking up with a smile. "Okay, Ah think Ah understand. Would be better at stripper poker." He saw the baffled look his friend made and Jazz had to laugh. "It was a joke Prowler. As if my… employer would ever allow to be seen with meh removin' my armor."

Prowl relaxed slightly at the odd joke made by his friend, as odd as it was. "Right, I do not like gambling games as it becomes a drug and it causes trouble for bots. Smokescreen has a gambling problem and as a result I have had to arrest him for it." He decided to go first to show Jazz a little bit of what to do in the game. He reached for the right side of the board and pushed the button.

After several groons and several rounds, Prowl had won to neither of the mechs' surprises. He saw the unphased look on Jazz's face as he put the game away. The Praxian made note of how the visored mech was very focused looking despite the small smile on his face. "Thanks for teachin' meh how tah play. Next time Ah'll win and make ya take on my shift." The horned mech chuckled at the Praxian as he pinged him with his next patrol.

"Jazz, may I ask a question?" Prowl asked when he saw Jazz lean back and rub the tip of one of his horns. He had seen the mech do it a few times and even with the few Polyhexians that he was seen rubbing their horns. Jazz nodded with a smile, "why do you touch your auditory horns? Is it a comfort thing? Is it a Polyhexian greeting to touch other's horns?"

Jazz lowered his servo and drummed his digits on the desk before answering. "Ah touch for a few reasons; sometimes when Ah'm thinkin', durin' stressful times. It can be a comfort thing but it is also a pleasure point because of the sensory nodes in 'em. It's not so much a greetin' more like a way tah show dat we trust 'em. Catch my drift?"

Prowl nodded and leaned forward with his chin resting in his servos. He felt his wings move up slightly. "Am I permitted to touch them?" Jazz froze and stared at Prowl in shock. His battle computer quickly told him about the emotion that he got from his friend. "If you are okay with that."

 _He wants to touch my horns? Is his touch going to be filled with pain before easing into pleasure like how Master does?_ Jazz looked in his lap quietly before looking back up with a very shy smile. "Ah'm okay with dat." Prowl nodded as him and Jazz both leaned forward. Prowl lifted a servo up to the offered horns before a knock came to the door, scaring Jazz away. "Heh, look at dah time… Ah got tah go and see Black light." Jazz quickly left the office with Smokescreen standing in front of the door.

A few solar cycles had passed and Jazz was hiding out in the sniper nest that overlooked the entrance to the base. Jazz had a knee up to his chest and his helm laying against the small tin wall as he hummed a tune to himself. He peeked over the edge and nearly got a face full Cassetticon if he hadn't ducked down. The sound of talons clicking against the floor of the nest gave Jazz the bit of dread, and when he removed his servo from his optics the mech had to keep himself from groaning.

"Buzzsaw, what are you doing here?" He didn't like the yellow avian after he tried to rip his spark out when he had kept the entire manor with his crying. Of course, Jazz had no control over it, he was a fragging sparkling. _Oh, cool your engine youngling. Soundwave wanted me to tell you that he will be travelling to Tarn for a deca-cycle and wants you to remain in Iacon until he returns._ Buzzsaw quickly said before taking off, leaving Jazz in a daze of confusion. "R-remain in Iacon?"

::Jazz, will you please come to my office?:: Optimus commed him over the comlinks, sounding serious which was concerning the visored mech. He quickly climbed down from his spot and made his way to the Prime's office. He knocked on the door as he entered and was met with Optimus and Black light waiting for him. "Jazz, please have a seat."

The Polyhexian's optics flicked back and froth between the two mechs. _Oh no, oh no they know. Scrap, scrap, scrap! I'm dead._ He slowly sat down as he tried to look lax. "If dis is about dah twins gettin' into Hides' quarters and coverin' his things aluminum, Ah told 'em not tah."

"Wait what?" Optimus asked and just a few short moments later Ironhide's infamous shouting could be heard down the hall. Black light and the Prime both slowly looked at the visored mech; Jazz shrugged with a small smile. "Right, I will have to deal with that later. Now the reason I asked you here, Black light is going on an intel mission in Tarn. He will be needing you to lead the rest of Special Forces until is return. Which also means taking up his duties and partaking in the officer meetings, do you think you can handle this task?"

Jazz tried to hold back his need to tell them it was a bad idea to send his commander to Tarn, but that was going to risk his cover. "There's more tah dis ain't there? Or ya wouldn't feel dah need tah activate dah sound barriers." Black light simply nodded before finally joining the conversation. _I have reasons to believe that there is a mole among the officers or ops, I've noticed that the Decepticons seem to know our plans sometimes even before we even act. When I leave, I need you to look for this mole and get rid of him quietly._ The multicolored mech nodded as he tried to look thoughtful. "Ah can do it Black light. Under dah table?"

"Under the table." Optimus nodded before looking at the ops commander and gave him a small nod. The lights flickered violently in the room and he was gone. "How are you doing after that attack in downtown Iacon? I noticed that you haven't gone to see Bluestreak and Ratchet for psych evaluation. The last one on file was when you were captured."

Jazz looked to the side before tapping a digit against the arm of his chair. "Ah don't like 'em… psych evals Ah mean, they make meh feel like a turbo fox backed into a corner. Ah'm fine though Prime, it's gonna take more than a few explosions tah scare meh." He stood up and stretched his arms over his helm.

"Jazz, it's a necessary evaluation after battles. But if you say that you are okay, then I will let Ratchet know that. Thank you, Jazz. I'll comm you when our next officer meeting is." Optimus said and Jazz quickly stood up, leaving the Prime's office.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

No romance, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 10

Prowl was walking down the halls reading a data pad when he noticed that Black light's office door was open. His wings flicked as he grabbed his blaster, and slowly walked to the door. "Freeze!" He quickly blocked the door with his body and blaster held out in front of him. What the tactician wasn't expecting was to see Jazz sitting in the chair with his helm resting on his arms. "Jazz?"

The Praxian walked closer to the Polyhexian and noticed that he was in deep recharge. He looked around in confusion, wondering why he was here. While he was trying to come up with a logical answer Jazz started mumbling something. Prowl leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. "No please don't hurt me. 'm sorry."

 _Hurt?_ Prowl looked in confusion but felt it best to keep this to himself until he could get Jazz to talk. He gently shook the black mech's shoulder and in a quick fluid motion, Prow ended up face first into the desk with his arms pinned between his wings. "Ow, Jazz it's just me." Jazz's hold on him loosened until he stepped back. When Prowl stood up and turned to face the mech and saw an unreadable expression on Jazz's face. "Jazz, what are you doing in here in stasis?"

"Black light is out on a mission and Ah was runnin' through some new drill techniques. Must've been tired, Ah don't know how ya do it Prowler." Jazz picked the chair back up before sitting back down with a tired groan and rubbed his optics. He watched as Prowl sat on the chair across from him and attempt to pick up a datapad, but his servo shot out and grabbed it. The visored mech gave a sheepish chuckle before gathering the datapads and placed them inside the desk before locking it. "Not for yer optics my friend. Come on let's go for a walk?"

Prowl quietly noted the way Jazz acted since his sudden onlining from stasis. _Perhaps it is paranoia, but it doesn't explain why he didn't want me to look at the datapads._ The Praxian stood from his seat and followed his friend out of the office. He noticed how quick the black servo locked the door before leading him away. "Jazz, if I startled you I apologize. I was just puzzled why you were there. And what do you mean, if I may ask, do you mean 'how I do it'?"

Jazz slowed his gait and looked at the winged mech with a bright smile. "Ya didn't startle meh my mech. And what Ah meant is dat ya can go cycles at a time without recharge or refuelin'. Ah couldn't do dat, Ah gotta get my beauty recharge or Ah'd end up like Hatchet." He started laughing but it was short lived when Prowl didn't join in. _Sheesh… Did master download his personality into him?_ "Oh, come on Prowler dat was a joke! Do ya know how tah take a joke?"

"I do not typically find humor in jokes, so no I do not know how to _take a joke_ Jazz." Prowl kept his posture straight while matching his pace with the other mech. As they passed other Autobots Prowl would nod in acknowledgment at them while Jazz simply smiled at them. "Is there a particular direction that we are going on this said walk?"

Jazz just shrugged before spinning around in front of Prowl and kept a good pace to avoid crashing. "Prowler, tell meh about Praxus. What was it like before dah war?" He folded his arms behind his and put on his innocent smile, hoping the white and black mech would give into his gaze.

"Praxus was a nice city, the enforcers were well respected by the citizens because our crime ratings were the lowest in all of Cybertron. We also had the most prestigious school and enforcer academy. The downtown area might have been more your style, a lot of loud music and dancing." Prowl explained while they turned down a hall.

Jazz's lips turned down slightly before turning up again. "Ah'm gonna tell ya a lil' secret." The black and white mech stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around before playing music. The music that came from his external speakers wasn't music that Prowl was expecting. Jazz quickly shut it off when some bots were heading their direction.

"Wow, you are the last mech I'd expect to be playing orchestra music. Well then, I retract my previous statement about downtown; Praxus has an opera house that I believe you would have appreciated." Prowl said before he saw seeing that Jazz was about to walk into a puddle of questionable liquids. He quickly pulled him away before slipping in it himself, and landing on his back. "Ow."

Jazz stared in shock before scrambling to help his fallen friend up. "Primus, Prowl ya should have just let meh take dah fall. Now yer covered in oil, come on Ah'll help clean ya up." He didn't let his friend have a chance to give his answer before dragging him to the washracks. When they arrived to the washracks, Jazz stopped in a stall before turning the water on.

"Jazz, you don't need to do that for me. It was my fault that I slipped. You can wait for me at the mess hall while I clean myself off." Prowl didn't like the idea of having Jazz there with him while he cleaned himself. The Polyhexian shook his helm before grabbing a dry cleaner and started sprinkling the light gray powder all over the backside of the Praxian.

The powder started clumping when it landed on the oil. "Ah don't mind Prowler, it gives us a chance tah bond. Plus, showers are a good stress reliever." The visored mech explained while brushing off the oil clumps before grabbing the shower hose and started spraying Prowl off. "Do ya happen tah know why mechs try tah watch meh shower? It's not like Ah do anythin' special."

 _I beg to differ._ Prowl thought of saying but chose to not say that. "I sadly do not know that. If you wish I can have someone stand outside the wash racks to keep optics from watching." He to not focus on the cycles that he would hide in one of the many stalls to listen to Jazz sing.

"Naw dat's okay, Ah can take care of myself." Jazz placed the shower house back in its place on the wall. He picked up a cloth and squirted some cleaner on it before gently running across the broad shoulders of his friend. _Maybe if I can get Prowl into my berth, he'll over look me_. The visored mech thought while he rubbed the cloth across the edges of Prowl's wings.

Prowl's wings flinched instantly from the touch. "Jazz please refrain from touching my wings. They are sensitive." He didn't want to admit that for a mech that didn't have any experience with Praxians, Jazz was very good at washing around the rotary nubs. Prowl also didn't want to admit that Jazz was very good with his servos.

"Ah know, why do ya think Ah'm washin' 'em last? Ah usually wash my horns last." Jazz didn't stop washing the wing that was quivering in his hold. He made sure to be extremely careful, thinking that if he did a really good job Prowl would come back. "So, how did ya get dat battle computer mod? Is it an enforcer thing?"

Prowl shook his helm with the tip of his wings twitching. "It isn't a mod, I was sparked with it. How did you acquire your mods?" The mech watched a black servo slide around the front of his chest with the cloth in its hold. "Jazz, why are you so keen on my wings?"

Jazz stepped around to face Prowl with his arms folded behind his back with a soft smile on his face. "Ah don't know, Ah find 'em fascinatin'. Can Ah touch 'em again?" He didn't wait for a reply before reaching over and touched the bottom edges of the panels. His friend shivered slightly under the touch, and he quickly grabbed Jazz's horns. It was an enforcer habit that he had learned, it was used to grab a weak point in a criminal and put them in a state where they couldn't escape from his hold.

The Polyhexian's legs gave and he fell against Prowl. A small whine escaped the incapacitated mech's lips. Prowl quickly released his hold after hearing that noise come from his friend. _That is not what I expected from him_. "I apologize for that Jazz but refrain from touching me there from now on." Jazz pulled away with his back turned to Prowl, which confused the Praxian. _He was fine just a second ago, what happened?_ He barely touched Jazz's shoulder before Jazz smacked it away, and quickly stormed off.

Jazz touched his horns with a small whimper threatening to escape his voice box. _No, no, no bad Jazz, Stop it._ The mech went to the special forces hall and decided to put a small obstacle race. He tapped his comlink and connected to Bumblebee's comm. ::Hey, Bee can ya come tah dah hall?::

::Sure thing Jazz.:: Bumblebee said with his friendly tone before disconnecting from the comms. While Jazz was waiting he played that party music, that Blaster had given him, from his external speakers. He needed to get all of the team together and watch them quietly. How was he going to get information on the traitor since _he was the traitor_? He was surprised that he had formed actual friendships with mechs that his master warned him were the real evil.

"I'm here Jazz, what's up?" Bumblebee slid in front the mech with a quick salute. He saw the course that Jazz had put together and gave an impressed whistle. "What's all this Jazz?"

"We're gonna be doin' a little race, Ah just need help testin' it out." Jazz said with a cheeky smirk while Bumblebee got excited. "Ya run through dah poles, over dah wall, balance beams, climb dah rope, and then back." He explained while they walked through the course.

"Sounds like fun! Want me to get the rest of the team?" Bumblebee asked with excitement evident in his sudden struggle to not jump like an excited youngling. Jazz gave a nod with a smile on his face, but he had one more surprise for the participants of the race well a few surprises.

When they all arrived, they saw Jazz stand with a few turrets aimed at the obstacle course and his wrist held up in front of him. "Uh, what's with the firepower Jazz?"

"Ya'll see Raj, we're gonna have a little race and Ah added a few more obstacles for ya tah deal with. Wouldn't be a real challenge without testin' out yer limits." Jazz smiled with that trained devilish smile as he explained the course and then paired everyone up. He started tapping on his wrist and the lights started flashing, and then the turrets started shooting at the racers with paint balls.

After everyone had their second try, Jazz was challenged to do it. The bets started rolling in and Hound decided to film it all of the base. Jazz stood at the start of the course and decided to be extra cocky and retracted his visors before running the course. When it came to the wall section of the course, Jazz had yet to be hit by the paint balls. He took a step back and did a few front flips towards the towering wall, he boosted himself with his digit as he twisted over the wall, and finally landed into a small body roll. Jazz quickly ran towards the beam and walked across it while doing small turns that looked very elegant and exotic at the same time.

Once Jazz finished the course, he stood at the start with his visors clicking over his optics as he smiled on his lips. When he saw everyone gawk at him, he looked down thinking he got shot, but when he saw nothing Jazz looked back at them with a confused tilt of his helm. "What?"

"How did you do that while blind and not get shot!?" Bluestreak gestured at the scene before him with his wings moving in confusion and amazement. "Seriously!?"

Hound stopped recording while Jazz laughed in realization. "Oh, well Ah can't be tellin' ya all my secrets." The visored mech smiled innocently before giving out more drill instructions. _This isn't so bad, giving out orders. Now I see why master enjoys it so much._

After training, special forces went to the wash racks to clean up while socializing. Jazz had started relaxing into his roll, and was less focused on Soundwave. He didn't know if it was just something it occurred on its own or if it was the result of his new personality chip. They had eventually left the wash racks, thanks to Mirage and Hound getting frisky. Jazz was walking down the halls whistling to himself as he went to go find Prowl. On his way to finding his friend, he noticed that several mechs were heading to private quarters with the same smiles that Mirage and Hound had.

Jazz frowned with extreme confusion and thought to go report the strange behavior to Prime but then stopped in his tracks when he watched said Prime walk to his quarters towing his long-time mate Elita-One to their quarters. "What is happening around here?"

::Hey Ratch' did Ah miss a memo?:: Jazz asked as he watched some more bots go off into hiding. He needed to go find a safe place to hide, but he was stopped by a few new recruits he's never met walking past him slowly. Their servos both came down on his aft with a loud smack. He looked over his shoulder with a hidden glare. "Touch meh again and Ah'll show ya anythin' _but_ a good day."

The recruits heard the dangerous growl coming from him, and they quickly left the area. Ratchet finally commed Jazz back. ::Well you can thank the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, for that. They somehow turned on half of the base's Carriers heat protocols on, and now I'm trying to round them up. Can't when they are hiding on me.::

 _Hm, I'll definitely be able to help get them into one area._ A sly grin appeared on his face before marching to the mess hall and hacked into the PA system while he pushed tables into a small stage for him. "All Autobot personal tah dah mess hall. Ah repeat, all Autobot personal tah dah mess hall." Jazz got on the mock stage and dimmed the lights before playing Blaster's club music from his external speakers.

It wasn't long before the room filled with all of the Autobots staring around the dimly lit room. Jazz lowered to his knees and slid one servo up his chest and one supported him as he rolled his hips up in the air. He made faces that kept hold of his audience. ::Hatchet, Ah got their attention. Might want start fixin' 'em.:: He said through his comlink before sliding his servos to the table, and arched his back before lifting his legs up in the air.

The dancing mech noticed that the medic was going to the heat induced mechs and femmes. He lowered himself into a split before flipping and dancing like a trained pleasure bot. While Ratchet was rescuing the rest of the team, Jazz was trying to keep the grabby servos off of him. "Hey now, keep yer servos tah yerself." He swatted at the servos that eventually all stopped. Jazz stopped the music and started to put everything back together while the others were returning to normal.

Jazz left the mess hall with his servos folded behind his helm. He was stopped by Ratchet, and before he could ask him what he wanted the medic dragged him to his med bay. "Jazz, where did you learn to dance like that?" Ratchet asked after setting him in a chair that was in his office.

The visored mech rested a leg on his knee as he leaned back with a smile on his face. "If Ah say Ah worked in a house, will ya believe meh?"

"Definitely not. I've been to plenty in my lifetime to know that dancing is not a service that they provide. I would believe you more if it was in a club." Ratchet sat across from the mech with his arms resting on his legs as he leaned forward. "I suppose this is another part of you that I have to work at, huh? Special forces seemed to have been a wise choice for you, I know you don't like talking about it but what was the reason for your creators to abandon you?"

Jazz's smile faltered into a frown as his other leg fell to the floor. He stood up and left the med bay. _Everyone wants to know about my slagging creators! I don't know a single thing about them!_ The mech stopped in his tracks when he noticed Prowl leave his office with a datapad in his face. _Was he in there the entire time?_ He ran over to Prowl and did a small spinning in front of him. "Hey Prowler, ya missed a dah most amazin' thing in dah mess hall."

"Jazz, I have important planning to do on a raid. Scouts discovered an energon pool in the Sea of Rust, and our energon reserves are at fifty percent." Prowl's wings flicked as he continued to look at his datapad. He noticed that Jazz wasn't saying anything and he finally looked up to see that the mech was standing beside him. He was looking at the plans with an unreadable face, which always bothered Prowl but it couldn't be helped. "Jazz, personal space please."

"Yeah, what about it? Ah wanna know if Ah'll make dah team." Jazz said before looking to see that Prowl hadn't picked anyone. "Really Prowler, no one yet?" They were heading to the strategy room and Jazz paid no mind to the staring that some of the other coordinators gave him. He followed Prowl over to his station and sat on a corner of his desk while watching his friend work.

"Jazz, you're preventing the rest of the strategy team from working. Please go bother someone else." Prowl said all the while he was syncing up his datapad with the terminal. Again, there was no response, his wings were flicking with annoyance that Jazz didn't understand hints. "Jazz, please go-" When he looked up and saw that Jazz was walking out of the room, and all he could do was sigh heavily.

Cycles past and everyone had gone to recharge or refuel, but Prowl remained in the room. He was enjoying the peace he was finally rewarded before the door opened. It wasn't uncommon for another strategist to forget something at their station, so the Praxian chose to ignore the noise before he saw a cube being placed in front of him. Finally, he looked up and saw Jazz smiling down at him. "Ya didn't come get yer energon. Why not take a break tah refuel and recharge? Might help ya with dis plan."

 _This is the thirtieth time that Jazz has brought me my energon._ Prowl took note of the gesture before taking the cube and drank it slowly. "Thank you for the energon Jazz, but I can't afford recharge while this plan is needing fine tuning." Jazz unhooked the datapad from the terminal and subspaced it before backing up with a sneaky smile. "Jazz, give that back now."

"If ya can get meh, Ah'll let ya have it back. If Ah can keep it away from ya until we get tah yer quarters, then ya have recharge until yer next shift." Jazz continued to move backwards to the door while Prowl stood up. The quarters were on the other side of the base, and there was sixty meters from the strategy room to Prowl's quarters. "Good luck, yer gonna need it!"

Jazz quickly took off and looked over his shoulder to see Prowl wasn't following after him. He stopped in his tracks with his servos on his hips with a small pout on his face. The Polyhexian was about to go see if Prowl was even going to bother coming after him, but a servo wrapped around his chest with his arms pinned to his side. Jazz jumped and shouted, when he looked up to see who had grabbed him Jazz's jaw dropped. "But, but, but how!? Ah scoped out dis entire base, there is no side entrance!"

"I hid behind the pillars." Prowl held out his servo and Jazz huffed as he handed the datapad back. He was mad with himself that he let himself get fooled. The mech started walking off which confused Prowl, and he followed after him. "And where are you going?"

"Ah'm takin' dah long walk tah my quarters." Jazz stretched his arms above his helm with a small yawn. He stopped in front of a window and looked out at the dark sky. "What were yer creators like?"

"They were nice and strict, especially with Smokescreen because of his rebellious attitude." He looked down at the Polyhexian that leaned against the window with a horn resting against the glass. "What can you remember about yours, if you don't mind my asking?"

Jazz was silent for a while before giving a small sigh and his shoulders sagged. "All Ah remember is her voice and a song playing. Ah don't even know what they looked like." He crossed his arms as he continued to look outside. "It's not like it matters now, they're dead now because of dah war. Best tah not hold onto dah past." The Polyhexian pulled up his front before going for his quarters.

When Jazz was out of sight, Prowl's wings twitched with confusion. He didn't understand entirely why bringing up his creators always got two reactions from Jazz, sadness and anger. He wanted to know everything about this mech that was both an open book and a mystery at the same time. _Just like Black light. Wait, just like Black light._ Prowl quickly took off for his office to get right to work.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Chapter 11

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

No romance, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 11

"And you're sure that you found nothing while Black light was gone?" Optimus asked Jazz again and he was answered with a shake of his helm. He looked at Black light while he folded his arms on the desk. "What did you find while you were on your mission?"

 _While I was in Tarn, my informant was able to tell me that Soundwave has been sneaking around the East district. He wasn't able to tell me what exactly the Decepticon was doing there, but when I went to go see for myself he was carrying a sack of something. I wasn't able to get a closer look before I had to return because of his Cassetticons discovering me._ Black light sat some images of Soundwave carrying a black sack over his shoulder and was flying somewhere.

Jazz tilted his helm and took the picture from the others and examined it closely. "He knew ya were there." The visored mech sat the picture back down and pointed at the buildings in the background. "Soundwave wanted ya tah think he holing up in Tarn, but he's headin' back tah Kaon. He's headin' back tah his old home in dah upstate area."

"Wait, how do you know where Soundwave used to live?" Optimus inquired while the two mechs stared at him. Jazz had to force himself not to look panicked and had to pull some sort of explanation out of his aft.

"Ah worked there, remember? Pre-war Soundwave was a lord that also participated in dah gladiatorial pits alongside Megatron. He spent a lot of creds on sponsorin' dah sport." Jazz looked at the image of his master, wanting his blue arms to wrap around him tightly. _Keep my voice in check, don't sound infatuated with him._ "My employer and Ah often went tah his home for parties. Could get a small patrol in and out tah find out what he has in dat bag."

The Prime looked at the black mech beside him, who nodded. _We'll go with a couple warriors._ Black light pressed his servos against the desk as he kept his optics on Jazz. He could use this time to tell him everything, about what happened to him and show the true colors of Soundwave. _I've been cleared for duty, so whenever Jazz and our warriors are ready._

"Inform dah team?" Jazz asked his commander and Optimus, they both shook their helms. He nodded in understanding, then he felt something peek into his processor. _Return home, it's time to move our plans forward pet._ Jazz left Optimus' office first with a dangerous smile on his face as his visors flashed brightly. _Yes Master._

Soundwave was in his home, looking at the dusty furniture as he ignored the corpses of his servants. He didn't remember any of their names or how he acquired them for that matter, all he could think about was Jazz. He didn't need to worry about convincing Jazz to letting him spark him, what he did have to worry about was the fact that Jazz's processor was fifty percent on pleasing him and the other half was on that Autobot Prowl. The Decepticon didn't like that another mech could get his pet to think about him so much.

"Hey boss, can we have him as our pet?" Rumble asked with a devilish tug on the bond while him and Frenzy both jumped on Soundwave's back.

"Will consider, after some testing. Must see how much of a grasp this mech has on my pet. For now, we prepare for our guests." Soundwave said as they made their way to their old quarters. He wanted to see what the Praxian did to captivate his Jazz.

While he was leaving his chambers with the bag, the silent alarms went off. Soundwave went back down the hall to where the stairs were, and saw the small squad of Autobots. When Soundwave saw that Black light was among them, he knew that he needed to get him out of the picture fast. "Autobots: Unauthorized access. Mission: Terminate."

Soundwave watched Jazz get into a fighting position alongside the two warriors that had come with them. Soundwave didn't recognize either of them, and he knew Prowl wasn't a warrior class mech but in the meat of the moment he wished he was so he could hurt him.

Rumble and Frenzy ran for the warriors, Ravage bolted for Jazz, which left Soundwave for Black light. Laserbeak and the other avians were staying back to watch visually for any tricks. Jazz was attacking and dodging Ravage with all his training. Ravage was not holding back for the brat, even if Soundwave was obsessed with him. Black light had yet to pull his blaster out and was relying on melee attacks.

 _Soundwave, I knew what you were planning the moment Jazz walked into the base. You think you'll keep your perverted hold on the mech, and he'll remain by your side forever? He's going to find out sooner or later who you really are._ Black light got a few punches to Soundwave's face before leaping backwards to avoid a kick to the side.

"Negative." Was all the Decepticon said before shooting at the black mech. He was getting really irritated with the mech, and wanted to rip him apart. "Trained to be perfect." Soundwave rushed Black light and they blocked each other's attack with sparks flying.

Jazz caught the fight and saw that they were damaging each other. His processor was struggling to figure out what to do. _Save master or save Black light?_ Soundwave was getting the upper servo in the fight with Buzzsaw and Ratbat finally joining the fight. Ravage jumped at Jazz, but Jazz quickly dodged and kicked the feline at Soundwave just as he was firing. The arm holding the blaster was knocked upwards just as it was fired. The stray shots flew towards a chain that was holding up a chandelier that was already shaking from Rumble and Frenzy using their hammer arms to knock the warriors to the ground.

Jazz started running towards Black light to get him out of the way, but Laserbeak swooped down from her perch and started attacking him. Jazz was knocked into one of the warriors, and they fell to the ground with loud thuds as the heavy chandelier fell on top of Black light. A thick layer of dust flew up and when it settled Soundwave and his Cassetticons were gone. Jazz quickly rushed over and tried to push the heavy light off of the mech.

"Come on help meh out!" Jazz shouted as he heard coughing coming from the mech trapped underneath. The other two mechs soon helped and they were able to lift it off of Black light. The Special Forces commander was dented everywhere and energon was leaking from underneath his mask, and there was a large hole in his chest where his spark was shining brightly. "Scrap, hold on Black light we'll get ya tah Ratch. One of ya call for pick up now!"

 _Jazz, there is something I need to tell you_. Black light's message came across his visor as Jazz was scrambling to find his emergency repair kit. His servo grabbed Jazz's elbow and was able to get his attention. _Don't waste that on me. I'm just glad that I was able to see you again. I'll finally be able to be with my mate after so many vorns._

"See meh again? Black, what are ya talkin' about?" Jazz was brushing it off as just pain induced delusion and hysteria talking. He went back to looking for the med kit. Black light's spark started to dim and Jazz quickly opened his spark chamber. He pressed his digits against both of their sparks to transfer spark energy, just enough to keep his commander active until evac arrived. "Talk tah meh Black light."

 _Jazz, it's okay I am ready for this. Was the moment you stepped onto the base. I knew the moment I saw your optics that you returned._ Black light reached up and deactivated Jazz's visors. His servo was shaking weakly as he touched under the blind mech's optics. _I just want you to see the face of the mech that created you._

"Created-" Jazz froze before he heard the evac shuttle arrive. He activated his visors and stared down at the mech that was slowly going into deactivation. "No, no, no yer not goin' tah leave like dis. Stay with meh."

Ratchet rushed out of the shuttle to see Jazz gripping at his spark and was transferring his own energy to Black light. He only saw this with compatible sparks like the twins or Optimus and Elita-One. "Kid, I got it from here. Come on, I might be able to save him if we leave now." The medic grabbed an electro patch from his med kit and placed it directly on Black light's spark. He carefully transferred the limp mech onto a gurney and activated it. The gurney hovered to the shuttle as he led Jazz to the shuttle.

By the time the shuttle returned to the base, Jazz was standing in front of the viewing window of the med bay. He couldn't look away from Ratchet sending shock after shock to Black light's spark. The visored mech kept an unreadable face to everyone that passed, not even Bumblebee could get a reaction from him. Jazz saw Ratchet look up and wave him in with that look, which wasn't good in Jazz's optics. He walked in and slowly moved to Ratchet, "is he gonna make it?"

"Black light's spark is already greying and is only able to hold a few jolts of energy. He wanted to talk to you before he passes." Ratchet placed a servo on Jazz's shoulder before stepping away to leave the two.

Black light lifted his servos weakly up to his helm, and unclipped his mask before removing it. It revealed a gray face plate with the same blue optics, four jagged scars across his face, and two Polyhexian horns that had been cut down to two stubs. _Jazz, I know you are probably very confused, but I need to tell you something. Come closer._ Jazz leaned next to his helm and felt Black light place a shaking servo to the back of his helm.

Prowl had heard about the mission that resulted in Black light being sent to the med bay, but he wasn't informed of the extent of the damage so he went to find out for himself. When he made it to the med bay, he saw Ratchet standing in front of the viewing window. "Ratchet, what's the condition of Black light?" He saw Jazz lean in next to Black light and saw his face for the first time, and he whispered something into Jazz's receptor.

"Not good, he's deactivating soon. Jazz is going to need some heavy therapy after this." Ratchet said the last bit as a verbal reminder for himself. They watched the arm that was around Jazz's helm drop and Jazz's legs give. Ratchet entered the med bay to help Jazz while the other medics covered Black light's frame, and push his frame away.

Prowl went in to check on his friend, and saw how shaken up he was. "Jazz, what happened?" He sat beside him and went to touch him, but Jazz bolted off with Ratchet shouting his name. The medic sighed and shook his helm while rubbing it in frustration. Prowl stood up and flicked his wings with confusion. "Ratchet, what happened?"

"That is something Jazz will have to tell you. If he'll ever open up." Ratchet left to go follow after the other medics to take care of the body.

Jazz was in the training hall, he activated nearly a hundred hologram dummies and was striking them down with his anger boiling and his optics stinging with tears. He continued to reactivate them as he kept knocking them down. The visored mech couldn't get the voice out of his helm, the words that were whispered in his receptor as the mech slowly deactivated. _My Sire. He was my sire, and I got him killed! Black light was my sire, and I said all those things about him._ Jazz's attacks weakened as he fell to the ground with his servos gripping the back of his helm, and his face buried in his lap.

He remained there even as someone stood in front of him. Jazz looked up to see Prowl holding a servo out in front of him. The mech took it and was pulled to his peds, but for Jazz that wasn't enough. He hugged the Praxian as his frame shook even harder. "Want to get some energon?"

Jazz nodded as he pulled away with his gaze looking at his peds. They went to the mess hall and got their energon before sitting down at a table. Prowl drank his energon and noticed that Jazz had the cube in his servos, but was just staring at it. He was just staring at it. "Jazz, usually it helps if you consume the energon."

"Black light, he… he… he was my Sire. All dis time my sire was here." Jazz was gripping the cube so tight that it exploded in his servos. He wasn't even aware of the energon that now coated his arms and the table.

Prowl frowned at how emotionally unstable Jazz was. He didn't know what to do to help him. "Jazz, it's going to be okay. I know that my brother and Ratchet will be willing to hear your thoughts." He noticed that Jazz was only frowning even harder and noticed that he wasn't helping. "Or I will be willing to listen." I promise." The Praxian grabbed his servo, getting him to look with his visors dimmed. "I'm here for you, I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Jazz looked up with his mouth gaping slightly, and Prowl could imagine the wide optics behind his visors. Prowl wondered why Jazz acted one way around him, but this happy-go-lucky mech with everyone else. "Thanks Prowler, Ah just need time tah process dis."

Prowl nodded with his wings flexing. _Lost a friend and now lost his Sire._ He felt a sense of relief when Jazz finally drank his energon. Jazz pushed the half empty cube to the side and laid his helm on his table. Prowl figured that Jazz was mentally drained and needed some recharge. "Jazz, do you need recharge? I can have you removed from the roster for a few solar cycles."

"No, Ah'm okay Prowler thanks though." Jazz said with a yawn as he buried his face in his arms. The moment his optics offlined and closed Jazz's visors clicked back. Prowl watched his friend recharge quietly and decided that it was not a proper place to leave Jazz, and carefully lifted him up in his arms. As Prowl was making his way to the Special Forces sector, he heard Jazz start talking. "Sorry."

As Prowl got further down the Special forces hall, he realized that he hadn't been down this portion at all. He pinged Bluestreak to his location as he remained in place. His gaze went down to Jazz and he noticed bits of his protoform that had scarred. "Asked for it my aft." Prowl was going to find out who did this to the mech.

Bluestreak finally arrived and saw Prowl holding Jazz. "Primus Prowl, what did you do to him?" He teased his older brother before leading him further down the hall until stopping in front of Jazz's quarters. The steel blue Praxian gently shook Jazz. "Hey, open your door Jazz."

The Polyhexian groaned in his recharge before reaching out for the number pad. Prowl stepped closer and watched his friend swipe his entire servo down the pad. The door slid open and Prowl stepped in, noticing the layout of the quarters. Prowl laid him down on the berth and was heading out the dark room before he heard the sound of Jazz shuffling around. The tactician turned to see the saboteur laying on the floor on top of his thermal blanket.

Bluestreak pulled his brother out to let the door slid shut. "Yeah, weird right? He did it when I had to carry him after he overcharged on high grade. Just don't mention it, he'll just deny it. We're getting Black light's office cleaned for Jazz, so this'll be fun for the rest of the team. My entire schedule is full, and Jazz hasn't even come for a single one."

"Wait, but Jazz told me that he saw you just the other solar cycle." Prowl followed his brother to his quarters and noticed how it looked very similar to his quarters back home. The older Praxian said nothing about the decorations as he sat on the berth beside Bluestreak.

The younger mech shook his helm as he picked up a datapad from his nightstand, and scrolled through it. "He canceled every single one of them. Last documented one was during that parasite incident, and he only staid for half the session. And don't even get me started on Ratchet, he has been trying to get the mech to talk little bit about his work or anything that could explain his scars."

"Ratchet knows about the scars?" Prowl shifted to face him entirely. He wanted to know what Jazz was hiding, but he experienced how he reacts to being asked personal questions.

"Yeah, said he saw them the day he arrived. We trade notes when it comes to treatments, his notes said that Jazz was extremely docile and skittish. When I had my first psych evaluation with Jazz, he kept touching his neck." Bluestreak sat up with his legs crossed. "I'm only telling you this because you seem to be the only mech that has gotten confidence out of Jazz that he clearly hasn't have. But Prowl, you cannot bring any of this up to Jazz or anyone else. Ratchet and I are trying to figure out an attack plan to help Jazz with whatever is going on with him."

Prowl nodded before his gaze went down to his lap. _It's going to be hard not to get answers from Jazz, but knowing the probability of him ever saying or admitting to anything he won't say a thing._ "Alright, I won't ask Jazz anything. Have you gotten any word on who Prime's lieutenants will be? I know Smokescreen has a pool going on, and from what I've heard Ironhide has the most votes."

"Well I heard that Ironhide has already turned Optimus down. I think you'd make a good lieutenant, you were a good squad captain back in Praxus." Bluestreak smiled at the rare moment of having a civilized conversation with his older brother. He tried to not pull the psychologist attitude on his brother, he always tried to not do it with his brothers but it sometimes did slip out.

"I'm comfortable with where I'm at Bluestreak, but I appreciate the praise." Prowl leaned forward with his thoughts on a certain Polyhexian. "Bluestreak, what would you say Jazz's mental state is at?" There was a moment of silence while the middle of the Praxian brother was thinking.

The mech in question finally spoke, "I would definitely say that he has definite trauma or at least trauma that he isn't aware of. He was very defensive when you accused him of being in an abusive relationship, but it doesn't mean entirely that it is a romantic relationship just someone in his past has hurt him."

"I hope Jazz will one cycle trust me." Prowl flicked his wings as he thought of ways to get Jazz to open up to him.

When Jazz onlined the next solar cycle, he rolled onto his front and stretched out with his limbs and body very much like Ravage. After he finished stretching, the visored mech stood up and went to get him and Prowl energon. He was putting his emotions on the afterburner and was trying to show nothing but a smile. He made his way to the mess hall before he was sandwiched between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the main hall.

"Hey Jazz, can we ask you a question?" Sideswipe asked as the twins steered the saboteur off to a connecting hallway. Sunstreaker blocked the exit while Jazz just decided to play along. He put his servos on his hips with a small smirk as he shifted all his weight on his right leg. "Who do you think is better looking out of the two of us?"

Jazz bit his lip to prevent the laugh that was bubbling up inside him, but it didn't last long as his servos went to his knees and he burst out laughing. He came back up for a large intake before a servo came to his face as he laughed some more. The twins pouted at him with their arms crossing over their chests; there was a pout on Sideswipe's face and a scowl on Sunstreaker's. Once Jazz had control on himself he patted their shoulders with a smile on his face. "Thanks for dah laugh ya two, Ah really needed it." He brushed past them and went back on his way to go get energon.

When he finally arrived to the mess hall, he saw everyone staring at him. Of course. he pretended he was fine and didn't notice as he grabbed a cube for himself and another for Prowl. He was stopped by a couple of the Minibots, Gears and Cliffjumper, and he was wary of both of them as they never talked to each other. "What happened in Kaon?"

 _Course he'd ask what happened, what do I even say?_ Jazz held the cubes to his chest as he just stared at the glaring Minibots before turning around. Unfortunately for the visored mech, behind him was Windcharger and Brawn. His shoulders sagged as he decided to start drinking his energon. "We were attacked. If yer gonna interrogate meh can we at least take it tah dah hallway, so Ah can get Prowl his energon? Thanks." Jazz carefully pushed through the posse of mechs that were hot on his trail. He continued to drink his energon before stopping at the front of Prowl's office and pressed his audio horn against the door to hear if Prowl was in there. The mech subspaced his friend's energon and chugged the rest of his before handing Cliffjumper his now empty cube.

"Hold dat for meh please." He started hacking into the door lock, taking a few moments before the door slid open. Jazz looked at the Minibots with an innocent smile on his face before taking a small step into the doorframe. "Thanks for keepin' meh company, but Ah gotta go. So-" Jazz quickly slipped past as the door locked behind him.

"Jazz, it isn't polite to just shut the door on other mech's faces." Prowl's stoic voice came from his desk. The Polyhexian just chuckled quietly as he heard shouting and pounding on the door. It continued happening for several more kliks until they got bored and left them.

The mech sat down on Prowl's desk while pulling out the cube from his subspace. He held it out to him with a smile on his face, the Praxian took it while keeping his optics on his terminal. "Well it's a good thing dat Ah am too good of a tah let my friend run on fumes."

Prowl started drinking his energon while Jazz continued to sit and watch him. The Praxian peeked up from his work and cube with a cautious flick of his wings. "Yes, Jazz? Don't you have special forces to deal with? I know it will be hard, but you will have to address the situation as the new leader of special forces."

"No, Ah'm not. Ah refuse tah take Black light's place." Jazz looked away with a small frown. _Maybe if I had known who my Sire was, I would be proud to take his place._ The mech felt the other staring at him with an intense stare. "Don't give meh dat look Prowler, Ah refuse tah lead." _I'm not a leader, just a follower._

"Jazz, from my statistics and observations you would make a logical choice as the new head." Prowl sat his cube down and his wings started picking up the anger rising in Jazz, but was amazed that the only physical evidence of said anger was a clenched fist. "What makes you unable to take Black light's place?"

Jazz stared at his servos as they shook slightly in his lap. "There are plenty of mechs in Ops dat would love tah be leadin', Ah ain't one. Dat is it, Ah ain't leadin'."

"That isn't how chain of command works. Is it because he was your Sire?" Prowl made note of the slight clench coming from him. _The way the light hits him, his scars are even more visible._ "Jazz, how did you survive when you were younger?"

The black and white mech rubbed his wrists quietly and finally decided to answer. "Not easy, had tah depend on my caretaker until Ah was old enough tah function on my own. Ah wasn't allowed tah do much, not dat it bothered meh Ah had better things tah do. Ah am just… needin' time tah absorb everythin'."

"Absorb what? Did you get an education?" Prowl was internally thrilled that Jazz was actually opening up to him. He could sense a small mixture of emotions from the Polyhexian while the front on his face was a goofy smile. "Jazz, why do you hide your emotions behind a smile?"

The blue visors turned to face the Praxian with the smile still on his face. Jazz crossed his legs as he leaned on his right arm, looking very relaxed. "Ah can't afford bein' sad." _Can't risk being sad._ He was so confused and upset that he was blocking Soundwave from his processor, and that was risky enough. _I'm going to be in so much trouble_.

"I noticed that you avoided my questions." The ex-enforcer folded his servos on the desk. A dry laugh came from Jazz before he hopped down. The black and white mech shook his helm with his smile still on his face. Prowl continued to stare at his friend with a face of expectancy. "Are you going to answer?"

Jazz flashed his visors playfully before pressing the button that opened the door. "Dat's a mystery yer gonna have tah figure. Ah'll be out and about." The door swooshed open and he quickly left with a smile on his face. When he left the office, Jazz was about to go get lost in the base but he was staring straight at Optimus. "Hey Prime."

"Jazz, I was just looking for you. How about we go for a walk?" Optimus said with that hidden order in his kind words. Jazz's programming heard the order and he followed him with his steps in time with the larger mech's. The red and blue mech looked down at Jazz with a hidden smile. "How are you feeling after everything that happened? Ratchet didn't tell me much happened when evac was commed."

The Polyhexian stopped for a klik from a moment of shock. _Ratchet didn't tell anyone about Black light?_ The mech shook his helm and returned to the Prime's side. "Ah'm fine Prime, lived in Kaon for a long time. It's goin' take a lot more tah get meh tah freak meh out." He laughed with a rub of the back of his helm. "So, when do ya plan on finally gettin' yer second and third? Kinda hard tah lead a successful army, ya need help."

"Hm, you may be right Jazz. Do you have any suggestions?" Optimus asked with another glance down at the saboteur. Jazz shrugged while thinking of a few candidates.

"Probably Prowl, his intelligence can't go unnoticed. Not tah mention his sense of duty is admirable." The multicolored mech looked up with a friendly smile. "As for any other, Ah can't think of one. Ah gotta figure out things with Ops."

Optimus nodded as he rubbed his chin in thought. The Prime wondered what the strategist would say to this. "Who are you going to pick as your second, not that you're the new leader?"

Jazz shook his helm when they stopped in front of the now empty Council hall. The only surviving Primes were Sentinel and Optimus, thanks to the war and occasionally Jazz's own sense of duty, the others died. "Ah ain't leadin' Ops. Ah no nothing about leading, Ah'll just find someone else tah lead."

"But Jazz, you are… were the second and now Black light is deactivated, you are the new leader." Optimus put a servo on his shoulder. Jazz put a servo on his waist while looking down with a small pout. "I know that you are most likely scared, and feel that you can't. But as your friend and ally, I have faith in you."

The Polyhexian's servos twitched when he heard that. _Faith in me?_ So surprised by what the Prime said, his wall that he had been trying to keep Soundwave out, finally fell and he was met with pure rage. "Thanks Prime, but Ah still don't believe Ah'm the right choice."

 _The next time you are in my hold, I will severely punish you for your behavior._ Soundwave's growl in his processor was enough to scare Jazz. _Go to your quarters and show your spark to me._ Jazz backed away from Optimus while he was distracted, and quickly took off to his quarters. The mech closed himself in his quarters as flashes appeared across his visors. There were warnings that his motor functions were being manually hacked.

He fell to his knees and when he tried to protest against his forced movements, no sound came from him. Jazz watched his chest plates open and his servo went up to his spark. _Master, no please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry please stop._ Soundwave said nothing as he attacked his processor, pushing harder. _I promise to not step out of line again. Please, I don't want to do this._ Jazz watched as his digits wrapped around his spark, and slowly started squeezing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	12. Chapter 12

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh

Romance marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 12

Prowl was sitting across from Optimus in the Prime's office. His battle computer was trying to figure out exactly what the other mech wanted, but unfortunately nothing besides upcoming battle strategies came to mind. Optimus finally spoke up, "Prowl, I would like your sound opinion on who should be my lieutenants."

"From my statistics and the most logical choices, would be Ironhide and Ultra Magnus. They both have battle experience from previous wars and have been a part of the Autobots for a long time." Prowl sat taller when he realized that Optimus was just wanting a professional opinion.

Optimus simply nodded before continuing to speaking. "Someone has presented to me a surprising suggestion, which is you. What would you say about that?" He leaned forward with his servos folding on his desk.

"Someone suggested me? That is… surprising to hear, sir. I will take it as a compliment, but I'm satisfied with where I am at." Prowl's wings twitched as he tried to think of a who would have such faith and belief in him. "Prime sir, may I ask who suggested me as a lieutenant?"

"It was Jazz, he believes you to be the most logical choice. What made you not consider him as a viable option?" The red and blue mech questioned the Praxian. Prowl rubbed his chin in thought of the question asked of him. He watched the tactician as silence filled the room.

Prowl finally got all he could on why jazz wasn't his first choice. "In my professional opinion, some with Jazz current mood swings is not mentally stable enough to be beneficial to assisting you in leading our cause. He has already made it obvious he does not wish to lead the special forces, so what would make him willing to consider being higher up in the chain of command?"

The smaller mech's comlink beeped and he answered it without hesitation. ::This is Prowl.::

::Prowl, are you with Jazz? He's late for training. We tried his comm, but there was no answer.:: Bluestreak's voice sounded worried for his teammate.

::Did you check his quarters? Or Black light's old nest? I am currently in a meeting with Optimus.:: Prowl said calmly, not truly worried for Jazz.

::I didn't think to check there, thanks Prowl.:: Bluestreak disconnected the comlink with a sound of relief.

 _Maybe I should make sure that Jazz is okay. He usually isn't this irresponsible to miss a training session._ Prowl's wings flexed as he stood up and looked at Optimus with a stone face expression. "Excuse me Prime, I should make sure Jazz okay."

Optimus nodded and gestured at the door, "of course and good luck with the search. Jazz can be quite elusive when he wants to be." The Prime laughed but wasn't surprised when Prowl didn't join in the laughter.

Prowl didn't say anything more before turning to go find Jazz. He went down to where he recalled the Polyhexian's quarters, and came upon to seeing Bluestreak and Bumblebee trying to unlock the door. Bumblebee did a double take in Prowl's direction before smacking Bluestreak's arm to get his attention. The blue mech looked up and saw his brother which caused him to sigh with relief. "Still no luck on figuring out Jazz's code?"

"No, I even ran my servo down all the buttons and I got _that wrong_." He waved his servos accusingly at the number pad. The Praxian folded his arms over his chest as he tried to force the door open with a glare.

 _Maybe I can get Jazz to open up._ Prowl stepped in front of the door and knocked. "Jazz, it's Prowl open up." There was no answer and Prowl knocked again. "Open up now Jazz."

The door finally slid open and Jazz stood in front of them with his arms hanging on his sides. There was a big smile on his face. "What, can't Ah think tah myself in peace? Ah needed tah motivate myself, but with all dat beepin' and shoutin' makes it hard."

"Jazz, you're late for training and we got worried." Bumblebee squeezed between the two Praxians to get a good look at Jazz. He started clicking his transformation gears. _Are you okay? Your servo is twitching._ Jazz glanced down and saw that his servo was spazzing out, and he quickly hid it behind his frame.

The Polyhexian tilted his helm with the smile still there. "Ah'm fine my mechs, really. Ah just needed tah yer over dah shock of Black light. We'll head for dah hall now." Jazz could feel Soundwave in his processor, not wanting to let go of the connection. He saw the tiny red light in the upper right corner of his visors, meaning his master was getting the visual feed as well.

"Jazz." Prowl grabbed his wrist and made him look into his optics. "I'll see you for that energon and Citadels match later in the lunar cycle?"

The visored mech could feel the anger rippling through the connection him and his master had. He pulled away with a strained smile as he nodded. "Yeah, come on ya two." Jazz was extremely nervous and knew that he was going to be severely punished when he saw Soundwave again. _Please, I'm sorry._

Not surprised by the silent response, Jazz continued taking them to the training hall. When they arrived, everyone saluted at the sight of Jazz. He froze and stared back at them, and he was wanting to tell them what he told everyone else but his motor function in his right arm was being hacked into. His arm rose stiffly into a salute and he could say anything. Jazz's arm dropped and he felt himself being forced to say something.

"Let's start trainin'." Jazz was shaking on the inside, and he tried to not fight it. He didn't want to be punished further and went along with what his master wanted. _Stupid Autobots are getting me in trouble._ The Polyhexian gave out orders for the rest of the team. It wasn't long until Jazz felt his master leave his processor. He gave a small sigh of relief when he felt the space in his processor increase. After training, a couple scouts that had gone to Decepticon compounds to gather intel and reported to Jazz. The mech didn't know what to really do with the information, but decided to put the verbal reports on datapads.

The new special forces commander was standing outside the entrance of his new office. He didn't know what to do, his servos shook slightly before he took a deep intake and walked in. "Primus, I'm so confused." He finally said after sitting down at the desk with a heavy sigh. The Polyhexian covered his face and tried to think of what to do. _Master, I need you._

 _You need me now? Interesting. In half a deca- cycle, there will be a solo scouting mission to the Sea of Rust. Take it and I expect to see you on all fours, am I understood?_ Soundwave asked with a stern tone. Jazz bit his lip and nodded with a small whimper.

 _I understand Master._ Jazz answered respectfully as he sat up in the seat. He tapped his digit on the desk in thought of what to do to make it up to Soundwave. _Remove Sentinel Prime and bring him his helm. Maybe Master will forgive me._ He got excited at thinking of the rewards he would get for killing another Prime. "Take him to the berth? No, too obvious and I may be in more trouble. No, I'll take him to the Sea of Rust as back up. Scrap, no it's a scouting mission… wait my reports."

Jazz quickly started editing one of the reports. _Signs of a new weapon were believed to be found in the sea of rust. Decepticons mentioned ancient Prime text dated as far back as Nova Prime._ Jazz read it over twice before giving a firm now and stood up with the datapads. He left the office to drop off the pads with Prowl. _I need to be a part of the chain of command, but I need to get closer. How do I do it though?_

"Oh, Jazz there you are." Jazz looked up and saw Prowl, which he gave a friendly smile to. "I thought I had missed you. It's time for our stellar cycle virus check." Prowl didn't wait for a reply from his friend and just nudged him towards the direction of the medbay.

"Aw, ya waited for meh? Don't worry Prowler, Ah'll keep ya safe from Hatchet's throwin' arm. Well since ya found meh, Ah was gonna give ya these tah look over." Jazz handed him the datapads with a friendly smile on his face. Prowl read over both slowly and carefully before looking at the Polyhexian with a flick of his wings. "Ah think dat Ah should go tah it with Sentinel. What do ya think?"

Prowl's battle computer was running through the scenarios for a moment before speaking. "I will come up with a battle plan after my visit with Ratchet. Have you thought of how you're going to deal with special forces?"

Jazz nodded with a happy front, but was hiding the pain of what it caused him. "Yeah, Ah just needed tah think some things through but Ah'm ready tah take on dah role. Prowler, Ah am wonderin' could ya… demonstrate how a Praxian enforcer makes an arrest?" He carefully ran some digits across the back of Prowl's wings. The Polyhexian enjoyed having someone that he could have all of their attention. Jazz didn't know what drew him to enjoying Prowl's company, after all the past fighting obviously, he figured it was the fact that he _was_ very much like Soundwave in the personality and lack of humor sense.

"Why do you want to know? I will inform Optimus about your decision. Speaking of, Optimus mentioned that you thought of me as a good lieutenant. May I ask why?" The Praxian asked as they turned down to the hallway leading to the medbay.

Jazz shrugged with a goofy smile on his face. "Is it sad tah say dat Ah've never been exposed tah dah bad side of enforcers? Ah'm just curious tah know. Ya deserve it and earned it, ya should do it." Before Prowl could question him further, they arrived to the med bay and Jazz was ordered onto a berth Ratchet to look him over. "Hey, Hatch would ya be able tah help meh with my visors?"

"What's wrong with your visors?" Ratchet asked while he hooked Jazz up to a machine and started scanning him for viruses.

"Well the opacity is lighter than usual, not tah mention dat dah right half is laggin'. It's givin' my processor a major ache." Jazz looked at the medic with a visible frown. "It's drivin' meh nuts."

Ratchet nodded before moving over to another station and looked through the tools, trying to find something. "Well unlike most of the mechs here who wear them for aesthetics, you wear yours for sight."

Jazz gave the medic a look, "Ah am aware of why Ah wear _my_ visors." The medic cuffed the back of his helm and the saboteur shouted and rubbed the area. "Slagger."

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that because you wear yours for sight, it is important that you tell me when your vision changes while I fix it.' Now hold still, Prowl you may want to step back." Ratchet said as he took a screwdriver sized tool to the right side of Jazz's helm.

Prowl stepped back just in time for Jazz to give a startled kick. The Polyhexian's visors cleared and he closed his optics with a hiss of pain. "Why the aggressive reaction?"

"Jazz's visors are linked to his processor, so when any sort of pressure is applied to them they cause him pain. There open your optics, is that better?" Ratchet explained as he sat the tool down beside Jazz's leg. The mech in question opened his optics as the blue darkened back to his original color.

The Polyhexian looked around the med bay before looking at the medic with a big grin. "Thanks Hatch' yer dah best." The multicolored mech unhooked himself from the machine before jumping off the berth. He spun on his heel with a playful smirk on his lips before he quickly escaped. Jazz left with the door closing in front of him as Ratchet was trying to shout at him. He stood straight with a chuckle before he felt his master's presence in his helm. _Master?_

 _-M Rated-_

 _Tonight, I want you to go to your new office with energon waiting for me. If you are good enough, I will not cause you pain._ Soundwave gave his orders before leaving his pet's processor. Jazz's spark clenched tightly as he quickly, but unsuspiciously was gathering as much information useful to his master and made his office as presentable as possible. He made sure that he was as sparkly as Sunstreaker, knowing that if there was any dirt on his protoform he was earned a smack.

The rest of the solar cycle went on, and Jazz locked himself in the office before tilting the cameras upwards so that Red Alert couldn't get visual feed. _Now what about audio?_ The Polyhexian rubbed the back of his helm with thought before he felt other presences in the room with him. Jazz turned around, when he saw Soundwave standing now in front of him, he quickly dropped to his knees. "Master, I don't know what to do about-"

 _I will speak through this fashion, but I want you to continue verbally speaking._ Soundwave sat in Jazz's chair while gathering the intel mentally. _You are eager to not being punished, aren't you?_ Jazz nodded before crawling over to him and sat in front of him quietly.

"I wish to please you master, that is what I was sparked to do. You saved me from the mechs that abandoned me. Would you like my valve or aft, master?" He smiled and purred as he pressed his helm against Soundwave's legs.

 _Face the desk, lay across it, and slide your aft plating over._ Soundwave ordered and Jazz was all too eager to please him. He stood up and with no warning or preparation in the slightest, he slid his spike in his pet. The Polyhexian bit his lip as he tried to get himself to relax. _What do you say?_

"Th-thank you m-master." Jazz said while Soundwave started thrusting his hips roughly. "What if someone sees the paint transfer?"

 _You will tell them Tracks fragged you. I have dealt with putting false memories in his processor._ The Decepticon explained while grabbing the smaller mech's arms and gripped his wrists tightly behind his back. He moved faster, not in the mood of being nice. Soundwave could feel, see, and hear that Jazz was uncomfortable and in pain, but he didn't care. _You did this to yourself pet, correct?_

Jazz whined and moved his hips to get more comfortable. "I-I did this to myself. I wasn't being a good pet. I'm sorry, please make the pain stop. Please Master." The Autobot pleaded before hiding his face in the desk to get himself to not cry.

The blue mech stopped to grab Jazz's face and make him look at him. _Convince me how sorry you are. Who owns you? Who fueled you? Gave you sight?_

The Polyhexian shifted under the larger mech, trying to cease the pain. His face was released as he shook with fear. "You own me. You did, Master. I'm sorry for being bad and disrespectful, please it hurts. Please, please I don't want it to hurt." He couldn't stop himself from crying silently.

Soundwave stared down at the crying mech and gave several harder thrusts before pulling out. _Remember your place, slave or I won't hold back next time._ Jazz slid to the ground with a nod. His servos ran across his optics as he calmed himself slowly. He knelt in front of the Decepticon communications officer and bowed his helm.

"Are you comfortable Master?" His voice sounded strained, but he put on his smile without the order. Jazz wasn't getting the comfort he had been desiring, but he couldn't ask for it in fear of further angering Soundwave. As his thoughts were focused on the need of safety and comfort from his master, he realized that said mech was sitting in front of him. The multicolored mech whimpered and backed down.

The blue Decepticon said nothing as he lifted the mech in his arms. He laid him across his lap and pressed his helm against his chest. Soundwave had many changes of plans when it came to Jazz, but the one constant was that he wanted Jazz for himself. The mech started petting him, purring, and gently rocked the Polyhexian while looking down at the calming mech. _Pet, you are distracted._

"I'm sorry master." Jazz said verbally before looking up at Soundwave with a questioning frown. "Master, what will happen to me after the war? I want to know the truth, please."

Soundwave stared down at his pet and tried to think of where the question was coming from. As he thought about it more, he realized that his brother was the only viable answer. _As I have said before, you will be a free mech, but I do wish to make you my mate._ He decided to keep a few details to himself for now at least. The mech gently caressed the gray faceplate with a hidden smile as the smaller mech gave a happy purr. _And when you become my mate, you will not have to wear the collar anymore. And maybe, I'll let you keep one of the Autobots as your own pet._

Jazz's optics widened as he reran what Soundwave had just told him. He tilted his helm back to look visor to visor. "I'll be with you forever? Can we spark bond now?" When Soundwave shook his helm, he got a disappointed frown from his pet. "After the war?"

 _After the war, I will take you as my mate._ Soundwave said reassuringly while he slid his mask back before kissing the black and white mech's lips. He could feel his pet falling back into the mental that he always loved him in. _Easy to handle and manipulate._ The mech thought to himself as Jazz started purring and nuzzling the broad chest plate.

"Then I'll make sure that I don't fail my mission." Jazz said with a deep purr. He sat up with a smile on his face before turning to face his desk, and handed Soundwave a datapad. "It's things I figured were important for you to know. There is a meeting tomorrow at 0900 about finally getting Optimus Prime his lieutenants."

 _Interesting. And you will let me know of his decision?_ Soundwave already knew the answer, but was curious to know the answer that his pet would give him. Jazz straddled his lap with a nod and a smile, "of course I will master."

-End M Rated-

After a bit longer of calming Jazz down and getting him back under control, Soundwave decided to be gentler with taking Jazz's valve before leaving him in his office. He made sure to stay out of view as he put the camera back in its original place, and aimed it at the other mech. Jazz had fallen into stasis with his helm resting on his desk. When Jazz onlined from stasis, his entire protoform ached from the interfacing and the uncomfortable position he recharged in. He sat up and looked at his frame to see the damage done, and he winced at the amount of transfluid on his frame and the scratches decorating his paintjob.

"Frag." He stood up slowly despite the whining from the armor. Jazz quickly left the office and made a mad dash for the wash racks. He checked his internal chronometer and sighed in slight relief when he saw that he had enough time. The newly appointed special forces commander made it to his destination with almost no confrontation with the strange looks from his teammates being the only exception.

The multicolored mech quickly washed off the evidence just in time for Mirage to walk in on him. "Jazz sir. I have the reports on my mission from moon base one." He saw that Jazz was just staring at him, well in the direction of his voice. The spy had never seen the saboteur without his visors before, and the shock was over when the visors quickly covered his optics.

"Just Jazz, Ah'll take dah report with meh while at dah meetin'. Thanks Raj." Jazz turned the shower off and took the datapad that was extended out to him. He subspaced it while grabbing the towel that was hanging around the shower head. The white and black mech dried himself off quickly and threw the damp towel into a pile that was collecting in the corner.

"What caused the scratches?" Mirage asked as he followed Jazz out of the special forces hall and into the main part of the base. Jazz looked at his front and gave a laugh with a dismissing wave.

"It's nothin' Ah was havin' a bit of fun. Ah'll see ya in dah trainin' hall after dah meetin'." Jazz smiled at the spy before heading to the meeting room where Prowl was waiting for him. He smiled brightly at the sight of his friend, but it soon faltered when he saw the deep frown on the Praxian's face. "What's up Prowler?"

Prowl couldn't but stare at the marks and the obvious limp his friend had. _Was he interfacing? He found someone trusted enough to do that with?_ The Praxian felt a twinge of hurt that another mech or femme for that matter got Jazz to be a willing partner in the berth. His wings twitched before he finally answered the still waiting Polyhexian. "Nothing Jazz, but did you injury yourself with some more training during the late lunar cycles?"

He noticed the immediate laugh escape him. "Ah wish, but Ah did have a bit of fun. Hey, up tah a bit of energon and chattin'?" He smiled as they walked into the room. Jazz saw that Optimus, Sentinel, Blaster, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Red Alert were already there waiting for them. The Polyhexian went over to Black light's old chair at the table, but instead of sitting in it, he stood beside it and stared at it.

Everyone saw that Polyhexian wasn't moving. Prowl touched Jazz's elbow to get his attention and stared his friend down. "Jazz, it isn't made of acid." Jazz sat stiffly before Prowl took his spot beside Ironhide, across from Jazz. Prowl subspaced his datapads and handed them to Optimus before going back to staring at Jazz.

"As some of you may know, I have finally decided on who will be my second lieutenant. Unfortunately, I haven't decided on who to take the permanent place as my second in command." Optimus started the meeting while Jazz quietly scanned the room, and he relaxed in the seat as his secondary personality chip took over his primary one. "I would like to congratulate, Prowl on his new promotion."

Prowl's wings flexed as his stoic face fell into surprise. Jazz started smiling and leaned back with it growing into a smirk. "Looks like my job as yer energon retriever has increased. Thanks Prime, make my job harder."

"I deeply apologize Jazz, I did not mean to make your voluntary job harder." Optimus said jokingly before looking at Prowl to see him sitting up even straighter. "Prowl, no need to be so stiff."

The Praxian nodded and relaxed slightly before looking at Optimus with a thoughtful gaze. "Optimus sir, if I may inquire? Why have you not chosen your SIC yet? Would it not have been more logical to choose a second before pronouncing your third?"

"I am waiting to find someone worthy of the task, which I will need your opinion when you believe they are up to the task of the work. Not now though." Optimus explained before looking at the rest of the group with a questioning look. "Speaking of work, any reports need to be given? We'll start with Ratchet?"

The medic nodded as he sat his datapad on the table in front of him. "Our medical supplies are running low with all these Decepticon attacks. I even went with the last scouting team in Iacon, and we scavenged what we could from the medical clinics and _even that_ wasn't enough to make a dent. At this rate, we're going to have reuse parts which is risky."

 _Medical supplies… There were still so much in Halifax's place. I could go in there and get some._ Jazz told himself as he missed entirely what Ironhide had said, but only assumed it was about weapons and some battles he was in. It wasn't until Red Alert mentioned some strange things happening in the special forces hall that Jazz whipped his helm in his direction. "What about the hall?"

The security director growled in irritation at the fact he had to repeat himself. "Jazz, your spacing out is making my glitch go on the fritz. But, fine I said that while I was looking through _your_ sector, I noticed that one room had their camera pointed up at the ceiling. Of course, if you wish to see evidence I have audio."

Jazz covered his optics and shook his helm, "no need for dat. Pretty evident what Ah was doin'. Don't want tah rot poor Hide's processor." He laughed with a casual wave of his servo. "Unless next time ya want a show dat is Red. Maybe give Inferno ideas."

Red Alert, both Primes, and Prowl all looked at the Polyhexian in disbelief while Ironhide and Ratchet both laughed uncontrollably. "Red, leave the poor kid alone. If he wants to have fun in his office, then let him have his fun." The weapon specialist said before looking at Jazz with a cheeky grin. "So, who was the lucky bot?"

"Ironhide, it is highly inappropriate to ask someone about their personal endeavors. Especially while in a meeting." Prowl looked at his spare datapad and decided to move on with the meeting. "We have reason to believe that there are a group of neutrals heading to an energon pool in the Sea of Rust. I got a report from the troops in Polyhex; we took the lead with the Decepticons retreating with eighty percent of their troops have either been deactivated or extremely injured."

Sentinel Prime nodded before tapping his digits on the table between all of them. "I advise me going to the neutrals, perhaps I can convince them to letting us take some energon from the pool." He said with that 'not really a suggestion' tone evident in his words.

"I'll have First Aid go with you, maybe he can ask them for medical equipment." Ratchet offered. _No, no, no it has to be just me and Sentinel!_ Jazz had to hide his clenching servos under the table. The CMO looked at the tense mech and inconspicuously scanned his vitals from his scanner on his arm, and saw his increase in stress levels. "Jazz, have you ever been to the Sea of Rust?"

Jazz looked at him with a bewildered look for a split second before answering. "Eh, two or three times… ran off there. Very nice place tah take yer own life, Ah mean dah cries of dah beasts are so… exhilarating tah hear. But… sadly Ah couldn't do it." He propped his peds on the table with casual smile on his face. "But dah sands aren't exactly friendly on dah paintjob. Let's send Mr. Sunshine and Tracks instead."

"Now Jazz, that isn't nice or appropriate for an officer to say," Prowl said with a frown at the black and white Polyhexian. Jazz stuck out his glossa before pulling out his datapads and was casually tossing them on the table beside his ped. "Jazz, are you going to report?"

"Gimme a moment tah find somethin' worth reportin' about. No sight of Cons… no sight… no sight… Oh here we go, scouts reported tah have spotted Megatron and Shockwave in the abandoned business district in Praxus." Jazz scrolled through the report while reading a shorten version of it. "No Vehicons, no backup, just them until they walked into this building and they were met by a squad of Seekers. Dah scouts weren't able tah disclose dah building name with it bein' blocked by a giant fraggin' Decepticon banner."

"Language." Prowl said with a warning tone like he would give his brothers.

Being a smart aft Jazz was he decided to speak the first language he learned verbally. " _Kaonion_ _."_ When he spoke Kaonion, his voice had a habit of getting deeper. The mech quickly smiled and returned speaking Iaconian. "Ah'm kiddin', it was Polyhexian. Pretty easy tah learn, not sure why no creators don't teach transformation gears language more often."

The other mechs all shifted in their chairs uncomfortably and decided to go on with the meeting, but Blaster thought it best to have a little internal conversation with the Polyhexian. _Next time, maybe don't use Kaonion tah show off._ Jazz shot his helm up, kept his helm aimed in the direction of Sentinel but scanned the table until stopping on the red and yellow Autobot. _Ah know ya can hear meh Jazz. Don't worry Ah won't tell anyone dat ya didn't really get fragged by Tracks._

Jazz gasped quietly and bit his bottom lip nervously as he put walls up in his processor. _Ah did too. Get out of my processor Blaster._ He mentally pushed the communications officer out of his thoughts and built more walls to keep him out. The meeting soon ended and Jazz slid is arm through Prowl's unsuspecting arm, and dragged him down to the mess hall. _As the new third in command, I need to stay extra vigilant and try to that other lieutenant spot._ "Prowler, Ah'm thirsty."

"Well then it is a good thing that you are dragging me in the direction of the energon." Prowl said dryly and was caught by surprise when Jazz laughed. _Just like he did with Blaster, wow._ The Praxian's deep thoughts were interrupted by Tracks walking past and casually spoke with a purr of his engines.

"I enjoyed last night Jazz."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Chapter 13

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive), slave, and submissive concubine.

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine

Romance marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 13

Prowl's moment of happiness was shot down as he watched the blue mech give Jazz's aft a playful smack. The Polyhexian gave a surprised shout as his servos went to cover the offended plating. He nervously chuckled before grabbing his friend's wrist, and dragged him away.

"You certainly picked an attractive berth mate." Prowl tried to hide the venom of jealousy in his words. Jazz flinched slightly as he chose to not respond while getting his energon. "Did you see the patrol roster?"

Jazz shook his helm while he waited for Prowl to get his energon. Once both mechs had their cube, they were heading for their usual table when Ironhide stopped them. "Prowl, Jazz, get your afts over here!"

Prowl looked in the direction of the table where the captains sat. He looked where his friend was standing, the lights flickered and he was gone. The Praxian frowned at Jazz's action but went to the table anyways. "Ratchet, how would one go about getting a psych patient to cooperate in an interrogation?"

"Prowl, I already know where this is going and I'm not going to allow you to interrogate Jazz like some common criminal." Ratchet said before drinking his energon.

The Praxian folded his servos under his helm as he stared at the medic. "And if this wasn't Jazz but a simple enforcer case? Just humor me."

The white and red mech groaned as he shifted in his seat beside the weapon specialist. "Fine, if this was for an enforcer case you would have to approach the bot calmly and slowly, because if you corner them and start bombarding them with questions they'll react negatively. Once the bot in question is not going to be a harm to anyone, then you can attempt to ask questions that won't increase the suspect's stress."

"And if a question causes distress?" Prowl continued questioning, hoping Ratchet would cooperate long enough to give him the answers he needed. He needed as much information that could help him get Jazz to open up, but the medic saw his intent and just got up and left. Prowl rest his forehelm in his servos with a small sigh of annoyance.

Optimus put a servo on his new second's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I understand you want to help Jazz, but the only way to really help him is to let him tell you when he is ready. If you try to make someone talk on your terms, you'll only hurt them than help."

Prowl nodded while sitting up straighter. _I'd rather have a stubborn and secretive friend than another mech to hate me because I forced him to talk about his past._ He looked at the Prime with a curious look in his optics. "Optimus, did Jazz or Ratchet tell you about Jazz and Blacklight?"

"No, and I'll wait until Jazz decides to tell me. Don't stress yourself over it." Optimus said calmly to Prowl, hoping to keep the Praxian the calm and avoid another glitch like last time. "What should we do about the Sea of Rust?"

The white and black mech remembered the datapad that Jazz had given him. He pulled it out of his subspace and handed it to the Prime, "Jazz gave this to me. More information on the Sea of Rust, I cannot believe that I had forgotten about it. I suggest taking a squad with Sentinel Prime if the intel is valid."

Optimus turned it on and looked it over before handing it to his fellow Prime. The older Prime read it in silence before setting it down on the table. He folded his servos on the table and shifted in his spot slightly. "If it is valid, then we will need to move fast. But first we should check the hall of Primes, come on Optimus."

Jazz was standing by the doors of the mess hall, in his camo mode, and waited for both the Primes to leave before following after them. He turned it off and followed them with his mission on his top priorities list. The mech hacked into the base's lights and shut them off and pushed through the bigger mechs, going to the hall of Primes in the lower levels of the base.

 _I have ten kliks until the emergency lights come on._ The Polyhexian looked at his servo where he had the key card to get into the heavily guarded room. He heard shouts of confusion coming from all around him, but he ignored them and ran towards his goal. When he saw the door, thanks to his night vision, Jazz put the card between his denta and pried the door open. The Autobot gave a few grunts until the door budged and it slid open half way. _Wasted five kliks, have to move fast._

"Did you guys hear that? What if it's a Decepticon? Idiots turn your lights on." Jazz heard voices at the opposite ends of the hall, and heard the unmistakable sound of Ironhide's peds pound against the base floor. He didn't wait to see the red mech before running down the flight of stairs towards where all the pods were. The mech pushed himself faster and gave up climbing the stairs, and jumped the railing and landed at the bottom of ten flights.

He grabbed his slightly twisted ankle strut, the mech looked up at the long fall as he slowly stood up. "Frag, how am I going to explain this now?" Jazz limped lightly down the hall until he stood in front of the two rows of the past Primes' personal weapons. The mech had to make it not look so obvious it was him. _Do it for master._ The visored mech went up to the case that Vector Prime's sword was and smashed the glass before picking up the large blade.

Jazz took one of his servos and sliced his palm before swiping his servos across several places and then made a tight fist to allow drops of energon lead a trail. He held onto the time traveler's sword in his injured servo while he smashed a few more cases, and finally grabbed what he came for. The saboteur grabbed the blade of the other Prime and placed it in his subspace. Jazz looked around and quickly went over to where he spilt some of his energon.

He grabbed Vector Prime's time sword and jammed it in his shoulder, giving a pained cry and heard voices coming from the shadows. Jazz pushed himself further up the artifact case with pained grunts. "Hey, we have a live one!" A voice shouted from the darkness. Jazz shifted with a wince of pain and was blinded by lights flashing in his face. "Jazz, wh-what happened!? What are you… how did you get in here?"

"He-hey Wheeljack, nice seein' yer mug. Was hopin' no one would see meh like dis. It's kinda embarrassin' really." He grabbed for the blade and hissed in pain. "Saw someone come down here and Ah followed tah see who it was. Next thing Ah know Ah'm fightin' some mech with some swords. And here we are, meh with some Prime's weapon." _Now to plant the bait and get the target alone._

Across Cybertron, Soundwave was pacing his quarters as he looked through Jazz's visors. He was watching his pet being released from the Autobot medbay, confused and yet intrigued by his actions to stealing a Prime artifact. "Gave no orders, and yet… he takes it upon himself to steal. Maybe I should show Jazz a good time. Would get a much better result than hurting him." The mech stopped in the middle of the room as he continued to watch.

Soundwave waited for him to arrive to his quarters, and invaded his processor. He pushed open the back door that he had put there when Jazz was young. The blue mech stopped in the middle of his quarters when a door slammed in front of him. The communications officer stumbled backwards from the mental push. Rumble and Frenzy rushed over to their creator and tried to help him up.

"Did that glitch Jazz do this to you?" Rumble asked with an angry rev of his tanks. Soundwave shook his helm and went to go back in and look, but like what happened moments ago he was pushed out.

"Negative, the one doing this isn't Jazz. Even when he blocks me, his blocks aren't this strong." Soundwave went over to the berth and activated the camera in Jazz's visors once more. His pet was grabbing energon, walking over to the exit before a servo reached for his, Jazz looked down and it was Blaster's Cassetticon Eject, and the mechling led the Polyhexian to a table where the rest of his family was. "But Blaster can."

The Decepticon hacked into his pet's motor functions through the extra coding that was hidden in his mods, and forced Jazz to continue staring at his brother while he dipped a digit into the energon cube. Soundwave used the energon and wrote out glyphs on the table. ' _I am watching you brother._ ' Blaster looked down and slowly looked up again before Jazz's arm wiped off the message. Jazz sighed with relief when he felt in control of his body again.

"Ravage, tonight take a message to my pet. Tell him to stay away from Blaster." Soundwave ordered as went over to his desk and pulled up his plans for Jazz that he created when he took him home. "Chest modifications will take four meta-cycles to complete and install, altering coding and Carrier coding will take a stellar cycle, and the imprinting and bond adjustment… a deca cycle. Good, this will be good. Optic surgery will need to be done as soon as possible. Memory wipe will be completed as soon as the last Prime is killed." Soundwave was staring at the schematics of Jazz, very much in love with his frame so making adjustments to his creations wouldn't be too hard.

Laserbeak landed on his creator's shoulder and nuzzled his faceplate. _Is there any reason why you want to do this to a mech that is a Host Carrier?_ Like herself, none of the others knew why Soundwave was doing this long and complicated plan. Soundwave didn't answer as he got lost in his work, trying to think of what parts in his plans were high priority. "If we do his optics first, he'll be freer, but the modifications take a long time and sparklings will not have time to bond with him."

"Creator, can you forget about that stupid toy for a while? You never do anything with us anymore." Frenzy pouted on the giant berth they all shared. Soundwave felt the strain from his bonds and nodded before walked over to the berth. The moment he laid down his creations all laid as close to Soundwave's spark as possible. "How come there aren't that many Host Carriers anymore?"

"Rare coding, only get it when Host Carriers have creations together." Soundwave said simply as he went into stasis while holding his creations close.

It was late in the lunar cycle, Jazz was in stasis and Blaster snuck into his quarters. He was thrown off guard when he saw him recharging on the floor. _Dependency and rewarding._ The Autobot communications officer quietly sat beside the recharging mech and took a hidden cable from his wrist and hooked it up to the medical port on the back of Jazz's helm. He was given access to everything on Jazz, he saw that a lot of his functions were all good with his optics being the only exception. _Optic function error, no really._

Blaster went through all of his functions, but then saw a function file that wasn't normal in a mech like Jazz. He looked in it and saw that it was empty, and thought it was weird to have an empty file. When he tried to pull away, Jazz was recalling a memory file.

 _"Jazz, you're in charge of the Symbionts until I return. If they are not behaving, you have my permission to punish them as you see fit." Soundwave looked down at a young Jazz, he had a collar around his neck and a smile on his face. Soundwave ran a gently digit down the side of the Polyhexian's face and his thumb sat on his bottom lip, gently brush down it. "Be a good mech and I'll reward you. Cassetticons will listen to Jazz or all of you will be punished."_

 _Later that same cycle, the home was a mess and the bipedal twins were painting all over the furniture and Jazz was trying to get Ravage to stop scratching the carpet. Soundwave stopped in the middle of the front door when he saw the state his home was in. Jazz froze and his instant emotions were fear and the sense of failure. It was obvious that the Cassetticons did all of the damage, but Jazz stepped in front of the still silent mech with his helm bowed. "It was me, I did all this."_

Blaster had to pull away before he saw anything that would be a result of Jazz covering for Soundwave's Cassetticons. He didn't need to look into the memory files to figure that he was brutally abused. _Primus, brother what did ya do tah dis poor mech?_ The red mech quietly left the room, he was going to have to put up buffers in a couple of places that Jazz tended to be in for long periods of time. "If Ah can block Soundwave out mentally, then maybe Ah can draw him out of Kaon. Get some answers."

Half a deca-cycle passed and Jazz was getting antsy, he couldn't feel his master in his processor. It was freaking him out, not to mention he couldn't get himself to go to the Sea of Rust to retrieve the weapon that he still hid within his subspace. There was an uncomfortable silence in the strategy room as Jazz was too focused on the number of times the tip of his stylus tapped on the table. Ironhide was the first to snap and reached over the table, snatching it from the fidgeting mech. "Hey!" The Polyhexian looked up with a startled expression on his face.

"Well if you were paying attention to the meeting instead of acting like an antsy youngling on his first date, then I wouldn't have taken it away from you." Ironhide scolded Jazz as he threw the small stylus at the mech with great accuracy. Out of reflexes Jazz had gained from his lack of sight, Jazz caught it between his digits when it was just inches from his face.

He tilted his helm with a friendly smile as he sat it down next to his datapads. "Thanks. Nothin' tah report, can Ah go now?" Jazz kept his visors recording for when he was able to report to his master. He could sneak out during the patrol changes and make it back before his morning patrol. _Perfect, and getting Master's attention is easy._ Jazz glanced out of the corner of his visors to see Prowl was intently staring at him. "Yes Prowler, just because my mech don't gather information when ya need it don't mean they aren't tryin'."

" _Your mech_ , so you've decided to accept the role as leader of special forces?" Prowl inquired as he looked down at the datapad in his servo.

"Well when none of 'em want it and ya'll forcin' it on meh, Ah got no choice. 'Sides Ah'm here ain't Ah?" Jazz pointed an accusing digit lazily at the Praxian while sticking the tip of his glossa out. Prowl was about to say something, but the warning system blared. "Looks like duty calls."

Everyone rushed to Telatraan I to see where it was, since it was obvious who caused it. "Cargo ship in Iacon filled with neutrals attempting to flee Cybertron. Decepticons are nearing their location." The computer pulled up surveillance of the large ship that was attempting to lift off, but the anti-aircraft missiles was threatening to blow them out of the sky once it lifted off.

"We'll need an escort team and an offense team. Prowl, you come up with a team to counter attack the Decepticons. Powerglide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Cosmos you will provide the neutrals an escort." Optimus ordered quickly. The escort team left first while Prowl was coming up with a suitable team.

Prowl sent Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, Windcharger, and Bumblebee out to attack the Decepticons. Jazz went to the specs op hall to keep track of his operators. When he walked into his office, he saw Ravage sitting in the room where the camera couldn't see him. Jazz froze and looked at the feline with fear. "R- what are you doing here?"

 _Why are you blocking Soundwave from your processor? Your master isn't pleased with you, shareware._ The Decepticon said with a hiss.

"I didn't block him at all, I don't know why but I can't. I try to speak to him, but it's like something is forcing me out. I was going to Kaon to get some intel." Jazz had to choose his words carefully because the cameras were still installed. "I promise, I was."

 _I will let Soundwave know of this. You had better be in Kaon's border as soon as you can, or I will punish you for Soundwave._ Ravage went open to an open vent that was on the floor. Jazz fell to the floor with a heavy ex vent as the fear and stress left him as quickly as they filled him. Out of all of Soundwave's symbionts that he hated, Ravage was the top of the list, he hated when his master would send his arousal through their bond and let them do what they wanted to Jazz as punishment. The Polyhexian rubbed the insides of his thighs as the dozens of thin scars decorated his gray protoform.

"Better the intel the less of a chance I'll get punished, if I don't get punished then I won't get hurt." Jazz told himself while he outwardly left calmly while inwardly having a war inside his processor. _How is my mental connection with Master being blocked? Wait, it's mental that doesn't seem to work. My visors! Yes!_ The black and white mech turned on his heel and sat at his desk. He activated his visors camera and started typing, hoping his master was seeing it.

 _Master, I do not know why I am unable to speak to you through thoughts but until I correct it I will tell you of my plan. I stole a Prime artifact that has the two remaining Primes on alert, and my original plan was to take Sentinel Prime to the Sea of Rust and kill him as proof that I was still following you. But I was not able to complete my plan, I still have the artifact, and I will attempt to get the Prime to Kaon to remove him out of the picture. I don't see it as my place to kill Optimus unless ordered to of course. I will also need some intel or something to get more of a solid chance into becoming Optimus Prime's Second._

 _If I have your permission to attempt getting the Autobot Third in command, Prowl, under my control as a lover. I believe if I can get his trust enough and am able to distract him with my body, he will be too distracted to formulate plans and fortify plans._

Jazz sat patiently in front of the screen, waiting for a reply or some sort of sign his master was looking at it. His prayer to Primus finally came true when he watched the blinking bar moved down a few times. Words started being typed.

 _I have reason to believe that Blaster has something to do with our mental connection being blocked. For that reason, you will not be punished. Bring the Prime to the base, you will receive further instructions when you both arrive. As for Optimus Prime, it does you good that you allow Lord Megatron the pleasure in handling him. Your plan involving the Praxian is… sound, you have my approval to do whatever it takes to get him out of the way. NO SPARK MERGING. Your spark will be mine when we win. Remember my pet, you are still mine, and you're going to be with a different mech, so you be sure to give master a good show._

The saboteur smiled as he could practically hear his master's voice in his helm. He quickly replied in only two simple little words. _Yes master._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	14. Chapter 14

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 14

Jazz sat in Prowl's office, waiting for him to return from directing the escort team. The offensive team had called for back up and Optimus sent another team. The horned mech sat on the desk with the energon waiting for the other's arrival. He was feeling nervous for some reason, the mech wasn't sure what it was that was causing him to feel nervous but he was. Jazz's worries were interrupted when the door slid open; he stood up and tried to look innocent and appealing at the same time.

Prowl walked in his office and nearly dropped his datapads when he saw how dimly lit the room was. Jazz was standing in front of his desk with two energon cubes waiting for him. The exhausted third noticed that Jazz was particularly shiny and music was softly playing from most likely the mech's external speakers. "Jazz, I don't have time for your silly games. I have a lot of desk work to do for the next few cycles. We were able to win the fight, but barely."

 _Stay cool Jazz, deep intakes and do what you always do._ He walked over to Prowl with a big smile on his face as he took half the stack of pads from his friend. "Why do ya think Ah'm here? Ah figured Ah'd help ya with catchin' up while we refueled. We both know dat ya would work yerself into a stasis lock." He went back over to the desk and sat down in the seat across from Prowl.

Caught off guard, Prowl walked over with the remaining datapads in his servos. He sat stiffly down and took one of the untouched cubes, taking a sip before setting it down. "Thank you, but you don't need to do this Jazz. I enjoy work, it's the only thing my battle computer will settle for."

"Well how Ah see it, yer a livin' Cybertronian like dah rest of us. Ya need recharge, energon, a clean and virus free frame, and a good way to unwind. And Ah know a couple ways dat ya could relax, and perhaps ya would be willing tah let meh show ya one of dah ways ya can unwind. Yer battle computer could always look at it like a strategic medical move." Jazz offered while he read a datapad from the escort team.

"And what is this supposed ' _strategic medical move_ '? And I will let you know whether or not my battle computer agrees with you." Prowl read datapad after datapad until he felt Jazz was still silent. He glanced up and saw the mech reading quietly while a smile graced his lips. "How can you be smiling, especially at a time like this?"

The visored mech shrugged casually and sat the datapad on the desk. He picked up another one datapad with a soft smile. "Work better in an environment with music, energon, and somethin' nice tah look at." Jazz looked up at his friend with a grin. "And look at meh now; energon, music, _and_ something nice to look at."

The comment caught Prowl off guard, his battle computer had a small spasm when he understood what Jazz was insinuating. "Jazz, your compliment is noticed, but not needed." He heard the laugh from the opposite side of the desk, and noticed how relax the other was. "Does music truly relax you? Even when we play our games, you are still partly on guard."

"Would ya like tah see what music is tah meh?" He offered with a smile on his face while he sat the datapad in a separate pile. Prowl wondered what sort of system Jazz had going on, but he was also curious to know what he _saw_ while blind. Jazz saw the internal struggle the ex-enforcer was going through, and just stood up before holding out his servo. "Come on Prowler, let's sit on yer most likely never tah be used again couch."

The battle computer started giving out numbers and percentages. _There is an obvious hundred percent of doing a hardline connection. Ninety-nine percent of me seeing everything in Jazz's memory files, and a ninety-nine percent chance of him blocking them from me. A twenty percent increase of risk while connected._ Prowl thought it a bit more before setting the datapad down and took the servo.

 _You got this Jazz._ The Polyhexian told himself and smiled before taking them to the couch. He opened the panel on the back of his helm, and tapped the back of Prowl's helm open. The Praxian didn't like having anyone in his processor, but he was willing to take that risk if it meant possibly finding out more about Jazz. Once they were connected up, Jazz tilted his helm back and was shaking nervously, and Prowl grabbed it to calm him. Jazz interlocked their digits once he calmed a bit more.

Prowl was soon surrounded by darkness and doors everywhere. They were all open, but when Prowl went to go through one it was slammed in front of his face. The doors disappeared and a single one appeared in front of the Praxian, and he was allowed to view it. There was more darkness, but a femme's voice lit up the dark and soon the music and singing formed colors that danced around him.

 _Her voice was beautiful and a series of giggles got another to chuckle. "Torch, he's got your voice. Our little Jazz."_

 _"What are we going to do though Black? We broke the law, what if the enforcers find out about him?" Torch asked with worry. Everything started going dark again, Jazz started whimpering but he stopped once she hummed again._

 _"I'll talk to the Council, they'll at least listen to me. We could move to Iacon once I can find a home big enough. Don't worry Torch, we'll make sure our little Jazz lives." Black, most likely Black light, comforted his family._

 _There was pounding at the door and before the creators could react, the door sounded like it was kicked down._

A whimper pulled Prowl away from the memory when he realized it wasn't from the memory. He looked around and saw Jazz kneeling in the middle of a circle of doors. Prowl tried to speak, but found he couldn't and ran to the distressed mech. When he was beside him, Prowl crouched beside the rocking mech. Jazz was holding the back of his helm and was crying into his lap as he rocked gently.

Prowl looked at the doors and saw that they were more memories, all involved his sight. He stood up slowly and touched the one facing Jazz. It was when he could see for the first time. A youngling Jazz looked up at the mech that took care of him for all his life. Everything on his caretaker was surrounded by a blurry darkness, except the red where his optics were. In the same memory but later that cycle, Jazz looked like he was crying.

 _"That brat is so useless, all he does is cause more troubles for us while he just gets a slap on the aft. If I was the master, I'd put the thing out of its misery." An angry femme said to another in anger. Jazz didn't block out their frames like he did with his master._

 _"Shut up, the master will hear you. Do you know what happened the last time someone talked ill of his blind pet? The little thing ran to him crying, and master killed the servant in front of the rest of the staff." A mech was throwing a rolled up rug in a dryer._

 _The femme went to speak, but she saw Jazz peeking around the corner with his arms full of wet towels. She saw that he had visors on and in a bit of rage, she went to him. "What, bring us more work to do? You are pathetic and useless! Why don't you just run away!?" The femme went to grab for Jazz's visors, but in a panic Jazz bit her servo._

 _The other mech gasped in horror, and smacked the youngling across the face. He pulled his friend close to him. "Get away from us you crazy glitch!"_

 _Jazz sniffled and ran off before anything happened to him. He ran straight for the familiar blob of his master, and hid his face in his lap. "Jazz, why are you crying? What did we talk about crying?"_

 _"They hit me because she tried to get my visors off of me. I'm not crying, crying is bad. Good pets don't cry." Jazz was still shaking until he was pulled into the comfort of his master._

Prowl pulled out of that memory and looked at Jazz with fear. Fear for him. He knelt down beside his friend again, as he was about to speak he noticed the pair of red optics staring at him. "Who are you? How could you do this to a mech? It's unethical even for a Kaonion."

Jazz looked up as the doors disappeared, not noticing Prowl beside him. A shadowed arm was held out in front of the pair. Jazz slowly stood up and reached out for the extended arm before Prowl grabbed the servo. "Prowl?" His friend snapped out of the trance and started crying before hugging him.

The hardline connection between the pair stopped. Jazz wasn't moving, but tears were streaming down the sides of his face. Prowl was clearing his processor, before he heard the rapid intakes coming from the mech beside him. He sat up quickly and commed Ratchet to his office immediately.

"Jazz, Jazz it's okay. Relax, Jazz." Prowl started slowly laying the mech that was instinctively grabbed onto whatever he could. Ratchet ran in and quickly injected the mech with a purple liquid. Jazz took a deep intake before collapsing on the couch.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked with mild anger. He scanned Jazz with one arm while he deactivated his visors and shined a light in his optics.

"Jazz had offered to hardline and show me what it was like to see what he saw during his moments of blindness. I accepted, but-" Prowl was interrupted by the medic.

"Wait you both hardlined? As in you saw his memories? Jazz will be a bit disoriented and purge, side effect of what I gave him. He was having a massive panic attack, you will get me a copy of what you saw. Don't move him, comm me when he onlines." Ratchet looked at the two mechs one last time before leaving them.

Prowl looked down at Jazz with worry, it wasn't the same worry that he felt for his brothers. No, this worry was a lot stronger just like the moments of jealousy that he felt when Jazz was being flirted by some of the other Autobots or when some would talk about how nice of a frag he was the cycle before. He sat on the couch and found himself looking at the scars on his protoform. Careful as to not online him, Prowl reached over to Jazz's left arm and carefully removed the armor on his upper arm. When the black armor landed on the floor, exposing the gray protoform, the Praxian saw the glyphs decorating him.

 _Spike lover, overload glitch, slave, shareware, lubricant dump._ Prowl's servos traced over each one and felt a swirl of emotions he didn't know he had. He didn't know what was causing it, but he wanted to protect Jazz and show him that he was safe with him. "Who did this to you? I'll find out and make sure he pays for this."

Jazz started groaning and Prowl quickly replaced his armor as the other continued to online. The Polyhexian's visors flickered on and the first thing he saw was the ceiling. He groaned as his processor pounded against his helm, and went to sit up but a servo to the chest gently pushed him back down. Jazz looked up and saw Prowl sitting beside him with concern in his optics. "Prowl?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Prowl removed his servo, but remained in his spot. He saw Jazz's body convulsing and he handed the trash bin that he had sitting beside the couch. Jazz grabbed it and purged in it until his tanks were empty. After he kept his helm in the basket a bit longer, he sat it back on the ground before collapsing back down. "Would you like your energon from earlier?"

"How long was I out? What happened, all I remember was linking up?" Jazz asked as an arm draped over his visors; his entire frame shaking from the sudden loss of energon. Prowl went over to the desk and returned to Jazz's side with the energon. He wanted to ask the mech about the brands and engravings on his arm, but he calculated a zero percent chance of Jazz ever telling him.

"You have been in a medical induced recharge for three groons. Here drink this, Ratchet wants you to rest and he also is on his way to make sure you are okay. Do you not remember having a panic attack?" Prowl asked as Jazz sat up and took the cube from him. The shaking mech nursed on the cube very slowly, but stopped as he shivered. The Praxian leaned over the arm of the couch near him, and grabbed the thermal blanket he kept stored for when he recharged or when his brothers wanted to be with him.

Prowl wrapped Jazz in it and continued to watch him until the door slid open to allow Ratchet in. Jazz heard the sound of the door, and his first reaction was to hide somewhere safe. He hid his face in his friend's lap and covered his helm with the blanket. _Master, save me please. I need you._ Ratchet saw the reaction he got and continued with examining him.

"Jazz, it's okay. I need to make sure that your systems are all okay after hard lining. Can you tell me what you remember before and after making the connection?" Ratchet was frustrated that all the work he and Bluestreak had done to get Jazz better, was now trashed because of Prowl.

The Polyhexian remained where he was for a moment before sitting up slowly. He was holding the blanket close to him as he spoke. "Was helpin' Prowler with his desk work and offered tah show him what Ah see without my visors. We hard lined and… then Ah onlined before purging my tanks out." _Prowl was looking through my memories and I am terrified he will hate me._ Jazz looked away as he shook. He stood up and quickly left for his quarters, ignoring the shouts coming from Ratchet.

The mech locked himself in his quarters and laid on the floor with a heavy sigh. He buried his face in the blanket that was in Prowl's office; a smile formed on his face when his thoughts went back to how protective and concerned Prowl was. The Polyhexian started purring as he went into stasis with the blanket wrapping around him tightly.

Back in Prowl's office, Prowl was getting a receptor full from the medic. "Prowl, what made you think that hard lining with a mech that is in the current state like Jazz? Do you know how much it has hurt him!? Your brother and I had a good speed with letting Jazz open up, and now we have to start all over." Ratchet cuffed Prowl on the back of his helm and shouted his frustration out.

"If it helps, I believe that I know what Jazz suffers from. He has a psychological connection with the mech that took him from Black light and his mate. It's called Stockholm Syndrome, I've seen it a few times with young adult framed mechs and femmes." Prowl paid no mind or reacted to the smack he had received. He stood up and went over to his desk, sitting down in his chair with a datapad quickly going into his servo. "Also, next time you have to repair Jazz I suggest looking under his plating. Just do not tell him that you did."

Ratchet looked at Prowl with confusion, but simply nodded. "I still expect a copy of whatever you saw." The medic headed for the door, but he was stopped by Prowl.

"Here is everything you need on what I had seen in Jazz's memory banks. Along with what I saw under his arm plating." Prowl held the datapad out with a passive face. Ratchet didn't understand why Jazz would choose Prowl of all mechs to make friends with. He walked back over and took it, subspaced it, and went to where Red Alert was. The medic figured he'd look at Prowl's security feed to see if their stories checked out.

Later that day, Jazz had bounced back to his happy self. He went to the mess hall on a mission to find someone to get a bit of information from. Jazz saw his target and walked over to Blaster with a smile on his face. He sat beside the smiling mech, "sup Blaster. Whatcha workin' on?" The mech looked at the datapad that had a cord connecting it to one of Blaster's receptors.

"Tryin' tah hack into Con comm frequencies." The mech said as he sipped the energon in his free servo while his other servo was moving like a blur on the screen. "Soundwave is bein' stubborn, won't let meh just slip on in." Blaster gave Jazz a sideways glance and a cheeky grin. Jazz laughed at the joke.

"Dah mech won't expect two of us hackin' him. He has tah focus on one of us." Jazz pulled a cord from his right wrist and held it out to the communications officer. Blaster took a small glance into Jazz's processor, and was surprised that he was wanting to help out. He took the small cord and plugged Jazz into the datapad. A hologram of the firewalls that needed to be taken down appeared in Jazz's visors. Jazz's left servo was a few inches above the table and he started typing away on the invisible keys just as rapidly as Blaster tapped on the screen.

A visible crack was forming on the wall, the two Autobots attacked even harder on the wall. Blaster sent an aggressive virus to Soundwave's defense, and Jazz sent a swarm of malware files as the Decepticon was trying to fight off his half brother's attack. After almost a whole cycle of attacking and defending, Soundwave was defeated. The Autobot communications officer was so caught up in the moment that he pulled Jazz into his arms, and kissed his lips.

Jazz was caught off guard by the thanks he got from Blaster, but he didn't mind it. He heated up and gave a nervous chuckle that the other caught onto. Blaster rubbed his helm with just as awkward of a laugh, he listened to the different comm frequencies with enthusiasm. "Hey, why don't we celebrate somewhere more private?" The Polyhexian whispered into the red mech's receptor and ran a hidden digit down his leg.

"Hm, well Ah guess Ah could have dah minis listen in and report tah Prime. Alright, let's go." Blaster wasn't going to let Jazz know that he could see the true motive for the flirting. He stood up and looked down at the Cassetticons that were already replacing their host. The red mech took Jazz's servo and led him to his quarters, where he knew Soundwave couldn't get inside his processor.

Blaster sat on the berth and pulled Jazz onto his lap. He pressed their lips together, and used one servo to rub his back while slowly reaching up for his medical port. The communications officer was about to put him in stasis, but Jazz grabbed his servos and forced him on his back. Jazz pinned Blaster's servos above his helm and he shook his helm. "Stay out of my helm my mech. Let's just enjoy ourselves for a while, huh?"

"How, Ah was so careful?" Blaster's visors clicked back to show off his wide blue optics. Jazz straddled his waist and smiled down at him with his free servo roaming what it could reach. The red mech shifted under him with a small groan.

"Not careful enough, Ah know what it's like tah have someone snoopin' around in yer thoughts. It gets so full in there and then a surge of relief when dah intruder finally leaves. So, how about a trade Blaster? Ya get meh off of dah base tah a mission tah dah Sea of Rust, and Ah tell ya a lil' secret." Jazz purred as he leaned down and started kissing Blaster's neck. He purred and pinched wires near Blaster's waist. The communications officer gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips with groan. "Or we could just frag each other and be on our way. Ah love meh a good frag."

"Jazz, whatever is goin' on let meh help ya. What is so important about dah Sea of Rust?" Blaster asked him calmly. His Cassetticons were coming to rescue him, but he told them to stay and let him handle Jazz. His optics scanned Jazz, noticing the lack of emotions for someone who was acting so aggressive. "Yer not Jazz, what do ya want Soundwave? How are ya able tah do dis? Ah thought Ah blocked ya from Jazz's processor."

A sly grin slid on his face and he spoke. "Ya blocked meh from hackin' into his processor, but not from his host bond. Jazz is such a good pet, and a perfect specimen, isn't he? Dah poor thing went through a traumatic experience, and wants his master. And thanks, tah ya and dat blasted Red Alert, it has gotten harder tah sneak in. So, if ya want tah remain online and not orphan all of yer Cassetticons, then Ah suggest lettin' my pet come tah meh. Don't worry though brother, Jazz won't be in too bad of a condition."

"Host bond? How did ya get a host bond tah a mech dat isn't a symbiont?" Blaster stared at Jazz, and ignored the grinding he was doing.

"Ah can't tell ya, sorry Blaster. Now ya give Jazz a fake mission tah dah location, and continue playin' ignorant." Jazz said before he gasped and overloaded. He collapsed beside Blaster with his visors flickering as he onlined shortly after. Jazz looked around as he started coming around, he saw that he was in Blaster's quarters which confused him. "Uh, why am Ah here?"

"We got a bit carried with celebratin' on defeatin' Soundwave's firewalls. Drank a lot of high grade, how do ya feel friend?" Blaster chose to not tell Jazz about what had happened just moments ago. "Hey, Ah got an interestin' frequency while ya were out. It's in dah Sea of Rust, want tah check it out for meh?"

Jazz sat up with enthusiasm and smiled at the news. He didn't think it suspicious and didn't question the lack of processor ache from the supposed of overcharging from high grade. "Really!? Finally, no more boring desk work. Ah'll head out when my patrol with Magnus tonight. Thank ya so much Blaster." The Polyhexian hugged the host carrier tightly before leaving him as if nothing had happened.

Soundwave stopped pacing in the red sands when he caught sight of his pet's beautiful paint job reflecting the moonlight. Jazz transformed and in all of his excitement hugged Soundwave with affectionate nuzzling and purrs. The Decepticon gave a smirk at the excited mech loving on him. He slid an arm around his waist as his mask opened up for him to place a gentle kiss on Jazz's lips. "My, my someone is excited to see me. Do you have any news for me my pet before I drown you in pleasure?"

Jazz pressed himself against Soundwave with his servos resting on his chest, a ped at an angle, and his helm laying on his shoulder. Soundwave loved all of the innocent poses Jazz did. "I plan on catching Optimus' optics and making me his second. Being the head of spec ops is close, but not close enough to get him alone without having someone always there. Prowl has been getting more determined to finding out where I came from, but if my plan to getting him to share either his or my berth with him succeeds, then we won't have to worry. Master." Jazz gave his report while looking off in the distance before looking up at him with a smile on his face. "Can I please you, Master?"

"Mmm, perhaps later my little pet. For now, I wish to indulge you. You seem fairly infatuated with this Autobot, you don't plan on leaving me for him, are you?" He partially joked with a servo caressing Jazz's face. Soundwave saw the panic on the smaller mech's face when his dry laugh was misinterpreted.

Jazz rapidly shook his helm and pressed himself closer to the blue mech. "No master, if anything he reminds me of you. When the Decepticons win, maybe you could convince Lord Megatron to taking Prowl? I would love to have someone to keep me company when you aren't there, and help take care of the manor and the Cassetticons."

Soundwave listened to Jazz talk about what he wanted, and it all involved whenever he was never home. And knowing the end results of the war, Soundwave won't be home enough to tend to his pet's needs. _Perhaps this can happen, but Prowl has two brothers and will not cooperate easily with his siblings away from him._ The Decepticon continued to pet the Polyhexian with his lips pressed against the black helm. "I do not see the problem, and I agree with your reasons for a companion. Once the war is over, I will be far too busy to give you all of my attention. Though, what about this mech do I share similarities with?"

-M rated-

"The way you both look at me, your intelligence levels are amazing, when you both see me upset and stressed you both hold me and make me feel safe, and you both are very attractive." Jazz answered honestly with a reassuring nuzzle. "Prowl is too smart to be tricked into having even a casual frag with me. And I don't believe that no amount of your telepathy will get his battle computer to cooperate."

"What would you do if we sandwiched you, ramming our spikes into your port and valve? While we whisper into your receptors of the things we plan on doing to you." Soundwave whispered before taking a horn into his mouth, and sending vibrations to the mech's appendage. Jazz arched himself into the touches on his spinal strut. "Would you like to have not only your master's spike filling your spike, the Autobot's spike in your port or perhaps I should have his glossa magnetized to your port, and a false spike in your mouth or Lord Megatron's spike as a reward?"

Jazz shivered with a moan and he nodded excitedly. "Master, can I pleasure the Autobot as I would please my master?" He dropped to his knees, gave the pelvic plating before crawling backwards, and swayed his hips as he licked his lips seductively.

The Decepticon stared at him coldly, despite his internal groaning at the sight of his black and white pet looking so inviting. He extended his spike out, Jazz purred and started sucking and licking the large spike in front of his face. Soundwave slowly rocked his hips with soft grunts while the other mech moaned. "Good pet, good little Jazz. You make me so proud; listening to master's orders, looking so beautiful, aroused, and taking it upon yourself to see that master's plans don't fail. Would you like a _very special_ reward?"

The black and white mech nodded, but kept his mouth busy. He felt the spike slide back into its housing and was covered up; Soundwave's valve slid open very slowly. Jazz had never seen his master's valve, or even knew he had one but it looked amazing. Though the blue mech didn't expect him to spike it, did he? "Master?"

"Once in a lifetime offer. You may spike me until we both overload, and you will overload in me. And if something comes to it, I will allow it to live with me during the war. Would you like that?" Soundwave got on the ground, laying down as Jazz crawled over him cautiously. The Decepticon didn't like the reaction, or the lack of reaction, Jazz was giving him but he knew it was all because he never topped. Ever. "Do not be afraid my pet, you will do fine."

Jazz slid his spike out and pressed the tip against the entrance. It took a times to get into the rhythm of things. The horned mech planted his servos on either side of the host carrier's helm, and was pumping into the stretching valve. The both gave deep groans as their servos were exploring the other as if it was their first time. Soundwave wrapped his servos around the curved waist of the Polyhexian, thrusting his hips upwards. Jazz thrusted back just as hard.

"Master, need to -load, please." Jazz begged as his hard thrusts turned into fast paced pounding. He didn't have time to let Soundwave respond and he fell over the edge. The topping mech arched his back while nearly screaming the bottoming mech's name in ecstasy. Lubricant spilled into Soundwave's valve until the same lubricant dripped out of the other. Jazz collapsed onto to Soundwave, venting heavily into his neck cables. He gave an audible whimper when he came down from his interface high, and realized what he had just done.

Jazz pulled out slowly, and crawled between the blue legs. "I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to. I'll clean you up, I promise." The Polyhexian went to lick up all of the transfluid, but the panel trapped the remaining fluid inside. "M-Master?"

-End M rated-

"If something comes of it, I will allow it to live." Soundwave pulled Jazz on top of him, and started petting him gently. "Do you have the artifact still?"

The mech nodded and sat up before pulling it out of his subspace. He held it out to Soundwave with a smile. Soundwave sat up as he examined it closely. His other servo was mindlessly petting Jazz's lower back. Jazz purred with contentment, his own servo was kneading at the flat chest.

"Master, why don't you spark bond or merge with me?" Jazz asked softly, partially hoping that the mech didn't hear.

"Because unlike a Carrier, Hosts do not need spark energy to create a sparkling. If I were to overload in you and spark merge with you, you would get sparked. I do plan on bonding with you once you are ready to carry my sparkling." Soundwave loved answering Jazz's questions, not because he enjoyed the curiosity, but because it meant another thing Jazz solely depended on Soundwave to provide.

He nodded thoughtfully before his gaze went to the sword. "What do you plan on doing with the sword? Give it to Lord Megatron?" Jazz reached out and touched the blade gently, fearing it would cut him.

"I will hold onto it, and when the time comes we will use it to kill the last of the Primes. Here, take this as your report, we will move our plans forward once Sentinel is out of the picture." Soundwave handed Jazz a datapad that was very detailed, especially for a report about seeing nothing.

The multicolored mech took it, subspacing it with a small bow of his helm. "Yes master." He stood up, getting ready to transform but stopped. A question that had bugged him needed an answer, and who knows when he was going to get another chance to ask. "Master, what will happen to Blaster and his minis?"

"You do not worry about that." Soundwave said before jumping in the air, and flew away. _He will get one chance to surrender to me, or they will all be terminated._ The blue Decepticon didn't truly hate his brother, but he hated the fact that Blaster didn't see what his plan was. As a Host Carrier himself, Soundwave thought Blaster would understand the most, but when he took his symbionts and retreated to Iacon it was the biggest betrayal he had ever felt. "Never again."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	15. Chapter 15

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 15

Jazz rushed across the battlefield with his rifle flinging over his shoulder, dodging laser fire and grenades that flew around field. He panted slightly as he slipped the tiny chip into a small compartment in his wrist. The mech had just literally stolen Decepticon information that his master didn't authorize for him to steal. The Polyhexian took it to do one thing to seal the deal of being useful and do anything to get the job done. He needed to get that lieutenant spot, and he had hoped Soundwave would forgive him when he reported that he gotten closer to the Primes.

::Jazz, Jazz come in Jazz!:: Trailbreaker shouted through the comlinks as the force fields were starting to build up. ::Jazz, you have two kliks before the shields come up! Get your aft here now or you're a dead mech!::

The Autobot shot at oncoming Seekers. He was flipping, sliding, and rolling through the death trap. Jazz pulled out a sonic grenade and threw it up in the air. He dove for the ground as the cylindrical device flashed a bright blue as it gave a receptor piercing squeal before it exploded. The explosion coming from it caused everything in its radius to ricochet backwards for miles. The saboteur flew into what he had actually dreaded, force field, and it couldn't be deactivated for three groons.

Jazz hoped to his peds and slammed a fist against the orange glowing bubble. "Slag, I was so close." He rolled his shoulders as he dropped his rifle into a servo and another sonic grenade into the other. A combiner team flew in front of the stranded Autobot, and combined together before automatically swinging an arm in his direction. Jazz shouted before instinctively jumped onto the large arm. "Hey now, ain't no reason tah get handsy with meh."

"Destroy traitor." The combiner said as he swung his other servo over Jazz, hoping to squish him. "Hold still!" He was getting angry when the task was proving to be difficult. Jazz maneuvered around to avoid the large servo, and held the explosive in his hold.

::Hey, someone let Hatchet know he's gonna have tah prep his throwin' wrench.:: The mech teased over the base's comlink. He activated the bomb and threw it at the combiner's face, and quickly turned around before it blew. As he reached the digits, the explosion sent Jazz towards the force field. Jazz slid down the side of the field, crumpling to the ground with a pained groan. Everyone was staring in horror at the possibility of another comrade dying, but a pained chuckle over Telatraan's comlink was all the proof they needed to know he was online. ::Now Ah know how dah Cons feel.::

::Dually noted Jazz, and I certainly plan on making you do a lot of desk work while you're on medical leave.:: Prowl's voice got an audible chuckle from the venting mech. Jazz slowly stood up with a servo going to his waist, shrugging off his gun.

 _Master, you tell me to trust you without question. All I ask from you is to trust me on this one thing. I will do my part in destroying the enemy._ Jazz looked up at the sky. _I will show you what a good pet is._

-M rated-

Prowl onlined, restrained to a chair. His wrists were bound to the arms of the chair with cable, his peds were wrapped around the legs of the chair and then brought together by cable, Prowl's torso had been bound to the back of the chair with a metal bar. "Where-"

"Good, you're online, was afraid that the gas had been too strong." An unknown voice came from the shadows that surrounded him. The mech the voice belonged to, stepped behind him but Prowl couldn't turn his helm. "I hacked into your skeletal structure and froze your neck in its current position. Now you have been doing a little digging, and I don't appreciate digging into my pet's life. He is mine and will be mine once this war is over again."

"Your pet? I don't know wha- Jazz, but he said you were deactivated." Prowl found he could move his wrists around. "How are you online? Jazz is a free mech, not some drone or animal!"

A chuckle came from Jazz's master and he snapped his digits, a holovid of a younger Jazz appeared in front of the restrained Autobot. The video started off with a loud snap, and Jazz dropped onto all fours with an appealing smile on his lips. It came from the mysterious mech's point of view and he lowered a silver bowl that was filled with energon. The mech looked at it and then up at his master with a whine.

"Good pet, you know what Master wants you to do. And this time, do not spill or else you get no energon for three solar cycles and you have to sit in the dark room." Jazz got close to the ground with a whimper. He opened his valve plating as a large turbo fox walked in by another servant. "Now remember, no slurping or spilling."

The leash was given to Jazz's master as the fox's spike extended out, and it started licking the young mech's valve. Prowl watched the video in horror, but when he tried to look away the large servo forced him to continue watching. Jazz lifted his helm with a panting smile, "it knotted master. C-Can I have more energon?"

The video ended and Prowl was shifting around in his spot, his panel feeling hot. He's never felt this way for Jazz before, but he wanted to comfort the Polyhexian with his spike buried deep inside his valve. "What did you do to me? This isn't normal behavior for me."

"You're right, I did a bit of tweaking to your interface systems. You can only activate them if my pet begs for your spike or if I decide too. You see Prowl, Jazz has always only had optics for me and no matter who's spike he had inside him, he thought of me. Until you, he wants to please you, have your affection." The mech wrapped a servo around the Praxian's neck and leaned next to his helm. "And of course, what kind of master would I be if I didn't gift my pet with what he wants more than anything."

"I am not an object and Jazz has never shown signs of wishing to have me. Now release me whoever you are." Prowl flexed his servos, trying to move them.

A deep chuckle came from the mysterious mech. "Oh, but he has Prowl, you just don't know his signs. He likes to show off and serve when he likes someone, I should know, Jazz is certainly very flexible and has a lot of energy. Perhaps I should see if you feel the same for my pet, I am of course willing to share as you have witnessed. Jazz has taken many spikes in his valve except a Seeker's, Insecticon, Dinobot's, and a combiner of course."

Prowl shifted as his thoughts started to wonder to picturing Jazz in those scenarios, but he mentally shook his helm. _Needlessly putting himself in danger when he knows I'm watching, brings me my energon when he notices me not in the mess hall. No, surely, he is just being friendly._ "No, shut up, Jazz isn't a pleasure bot or pet for your twisted pleasures. Now let me go!"

"He isn't a pleasure bot, but he is my pet to do what I want and he loves it." He said as a thin black rod slid down the front of Prowl's frame, at the end of the rod was a cluster of feathered mesh strips. Prowl flinched violently at the soft caress from the mesh. "How about we play a game, I will answer your questions but every question involving my pet will result in a small smack."

The mech wacked Prowl's pelvic plating, getting him to jerk in pain. He wanted to find out what exactly made this mech so special. Of all the time with Jazz under his care, Jaz had never willingly treated another like his master. Prowl wanted to strangle this mech for doing this to him, and see to it that he went to prison for the crimes he committed against Jazz. "Were you aware of Blacklight being Jazz's Sire? How are you online?"

He got another whack on his pelvic plating before the other answered. "I was. I survived by doing what is necessary, I chose a side. It was a shame to hear that my pet chose the opposition."

"Why did you hurt Jazz? All of those marks on his protoform isn't a sign of love, it is a sign of hatred and anger." Prowl said just before receiving a harder smack on his plating. He winced as the plating stun, "what don't like hearing the truth?"

"I do not hate Jazz, you insolent fool. Jazz is loved and taken care of, he _loves_ being marked. He begs for me to leave at least one mark, begs for me to go harder and fill his valve with my transfluid. Just imagine having Jazz kneeling in front of you with his valve exposed, his optics staring up at, his intakes ragged, and begging for your spike."

Prowl was trying his hardest to not think about it. He wanted to shake his helm, but couldn't with it locked in place. "I refuse to think of my subordinate in such a demining way."

"You're thinking about it, you are wanting Jazz. Think of it as a gift from a worried master, you can sample my pet. He's probably very lonely, overloading all of those buffoons and getting nothing in return must agitate him." The mech caressed the mesh, getting Prowl's cooling fans turned on. "Hm, well what if I told you that I have access to my pet? Would you like to sample Jazz?"

Prowl's optics widened and his wings were twitching as his thoughts were flipflopping between accepting the offer and questioning the mech. The latter was chosen. "How are you gaining access to Jazz? Are you spying him?"

"Oh, that is my little secret. And don't worry, when I watching him it's only to make sure he behaves himself." He said before snapping his digits, and the a holoprojection of Jazz's quarters appeared in front of him. "Let's see if he's in the mood to play."

The Praxian went to stop Jazz's master, but Jazz moved to a mirror that was leaning against the floor. He lowered to the ground and his servos started stroking down his frame. "Frag I'm so hot." The Praxian watched in shock as the Polyhexian opened his valve plating, and was slowly teasing the outer part of his valve. He was shivering and his legs moved further apart.

"Want to tell him what to do? He is _very_ obedient, all you ever want with just a _snap of a digit_." Jazz's master whispered into Prowl's receptor before speaking. "Jazz, insert three digits and slowly move your digits."

Prowl watched Jazz pressed the digits into his valve just like he was ordered. He bit his lip and gave a whimper. He bit his lip and gave a whimper as the invading digits moved agonizingly slow inside him. The Praxian closed his optics, but a heated moan caused him to open them again. Prowl saw Jazz shivering and flinching as the build up was becoming evident. Prowl's own arousal was becoming harder to control; his spike pressed against his plating in need to be released, but he wasn't going to give in.

"P-please, need more." Jazz moaned softly with the lack of instruction.

"I want to see optics." Prowl blurted out before he could stop himself. The self servicing mech smiled and the opacity of his visors went from blue to clear. The feather touches of the cloth on his plating made it harder for the tactician to concentrate. "Extend your spike and stroke it with your own lubricant."

Jazz pulled the digits out slowly while his spike plating slid open, his spike extended out, and he started doing as he was ordered. "F-frag. Yes, yes, yes. Please need you." The visored mech begged and lifted his hips into his own servo. Prowl's pelvic plating slid open and extended with transfluid beaded at the tip.

-End M rated-

A pounded on the door came, drawing Prowl from his arousal. He looked around and saw that he was sitting in his quarters with his servo wrapped around his spike. The Praxian looked around and saw that there was no sign of anyone there. "Prowl, we need to go to that meeting!" Ironhide's voice further pulled Prowl to reality.

"Be right there." Prowl stared at his spike as it slid back into its housing. _Was that all a dream? But it felt so real, even the smacking._ He cleaned himself off before opening his door with his lips pressed firmly. "Why are you smiling?"

Ironhide continued to smirk as they made their way to the meeting room. "You sounded very into whoever you were fantasizing about. Who got you all hot and bothered?" The older mech teased, seeing Prowl move stiffly slightly in front of him. There was no response from the uncomfortable Praxian until they walked into the meeting room, a laugh caught both of the mechs' attention. In his seat, Jazz had his left arm in a sling that and was laughing at something Blaster had said. "Oh, you've got optics for _him_."

"I do not have feelings for Jazz, don't be absurd." Prowl rolled his shoulders and went over to his spot. He saw Ironhide snickering as he sat down. _It was just a dream, it had to be, Jazz was injured from being caught in the blast radius of his sonic grenade._

The Polyhexian did a double take while listening to Blaster talk. He smiled at Prowl with a small digit wave. Prowl gave a simple nod in his direction before the meeting started. After the meeting ended, Jazz was heading out of the meeting room but was stopped by Prowl taking his servo. Prowl dragged Jazz to his office before locking them inside.

"Uh, Prowler what am Ah doin' here? Didn't ya chew my aft off plenty?" Jazz gave a laugh as Prowl moved in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. The Praxian tapped his ped thoughtfully which was making the cool mech nervous. "Prowl, ya okay?"

 _Should I try it? Chances of this being real is at two percent._ Prowl lifted a servo in the air and snapped his digits. Jazz's visors snapped back and his optics were widened before he dropped to the ground. His own optics grew when he watched how Jazz suddenly backed away from him. There was absolute fear in his glossy optics. "No, stop Jazz. You don't need to be scared, is this how you were raised?"

Prowl walked towards the Polyhexian, but Jazz shook with each step towards him. Jazz pulled his legs up to his chest and covered his optics with his servos as he started crying. _Not like this, how did he find out?_ The Praxian knelt in front of the other and placed a servo on his arm. The horned mech looked up with his visors activating. "H-How? Are y-ya gonna hurt meh now?"

"No, no why would I hurt you? Jazz, is that how you got your injuries?" Prowl pulled Jazz into his arms, Jazz whined and started struggling. "Stop."

Jazz obediently stopped struggling and his hold quickly held onto Prowl. "Please don't tell anyone, Ah-Ah don't want anyone else findin' out. Please Prowl." The Praxian pulled away to look at the Polyhexian in his arms. "Ah… Ah… Ah."

Before Prowl could tell Jazz to wait, Jazz was already scrambling out the door. He remained on the floor as he thought of what had just happened. Prowl felt extremely bad for what he just did, but he truly didn't believe it was going to work. "No, I need to find out more." The black and white mech quickly ran off for Jazz.

The Polyhexian was hiding in Blacklight's sniper nest, still shaking. "How did he find out? What if he does something that angers Master?" A dark thought crossed his processor, and he hugged his legs tighter. "What if Prowl spark merges with me?"

Prowl climbed the ladder of the sniper nest, knowing Jazz would have been up there. When he saw how quick the Ops mech was to tense, he held a servo up as he got into the box. "Jazz, if you will wait, I will explain to you. Can you just give me that at least? I wasn't expecting that type of reaction when I did that."

Jazz calmed down very slightly as Prowl sat beside the ladder. He looked away with shame. "Ah never wanted ya tah find out about dis. Ah figured if any of dah bots found out about dis, then everyone would try tah do stake a claim on my frame. What are ya gonna do tah meh?"

"Nothing Jazz, not unless you want to do anything. Are you sure you weren't abused by your employer?" Prowl asked as he watched him look up in shock.

"He wasn't, but his friends were very… hands on with meh. But what can ya say, Kaon's rules were probably different compared tah Iacon's huh?" He tilted his helm and slowly lowered his legs away from his face. "Ya know sometimes Ah wonder if Blacklight… my sire, would ever be proud of how Ah turned out. Doubt it though, Ah mean one snap of dah digit and Ah am a slaggin' thing."

"I think Blacklight would want to see you as this cocky, over confident, loud, and much too friendly of a mech." Prowl moved slowly closer to him and looked down at him. "Plus, Bluestreak says that you have a ninety percent increase in my overall mood."

Jazz laughed loudly with a servo going over his face and another on his spark. He completely forgotten about his fear and even the fact that Soundwave was watching the two interact through their visors.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	16. Chapter 16

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

No romance (?), safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 16

Prowl was laying in his quarters, but not alone as he usually did. In his arms was a recharging Polyhexian. He was wondering what exactly got them in their current situation. The third looked down at the curled up mech, he was pawing at the curved chest with a small purr. Jazz told him that he wasn't ready to tell him everything, which really meant he wasn't going to tell him anything. His friend wanted to know that Prowl really meant when he said that he would do only what Jazz wanted.

 _Cuddling wasn't what I expected, but this is actually nice._ Prowl's digits remained curled around Jazz's arms. One servo carefully lifted up from the frame and was slowly moving down to the black waist, but then a black servo grabbed the white servo. "I thought you were in stasis?" Prowl jumped slightly from the surprise, and looked down at the horned mech.

"Ah was, but ya started movin'. What were ya doin'?" Jazz looked up and pulled away with a tiny frown. He sat up with his legs pressed together, Prowl could feel the sudden spike of stress through Jazz's EM field.

"Nothing, I was simply moving my servo down to grab the blanket that was underneath you." Prowl gave the thermal blanket a small tug to show that he was still grabbing for the blanket. Jazz hunched down with a nervous chuckle before letting Prowl go underneath it. The Polyhexian got off the berth and the Praxian looked at him with confusion. "You don't have to leave Jazz, we can still do this if you want. My next shift is not until patrol this lunar cycle."

Jazz shook his helm and flashed a smile, "Ah got monitor duty in a bit. Thanks Prowler, for dis. Ah needed somethin' dat was… familiar tah meh." He ran a digit along the edge of Prowl's wings before leaving with a big smile on his face. When the door shut behind the black and white mech, he brought his servos to his face and was smiling brightly.

After Jazz's little burst of excitement, he headed off to Ops hall unaware of Ironhide and Ratchet peeking around the corner of a pillar. Once the horned mech was gone, Ratchet was left speechless. "I knew that Prowl had a positive effect on Jazz, but I have never seen Jazz _that_ excited. And you said that Prowl was staring at Jazz during the meeting? Every time I looked at them, they were avoiding optic contact like the virus." The medic finally found his voice box.

"I swear on my spark. Seriously just watch them interact when they don't think anybody is watching." Ironhide suggested before leading the old medic off.

The rest of the day, Jazz was smiling to himself no matter what was going on. The captains, except Prowl, were aware of Jazz and Prowl awkwardly dancing around each other. Jazz's face was heating up with everything that Prowl was saying. He was hiding a big grin behind a cube as he was practically in Prowl's lap. Prowl was ignoring the obvious advances as he read a datapad. It was agonizing to watch, even for Optimus at how obvious the Polyhexian was flirting.

"Prowler, maybe we could have another rope climbin' competition?" He leaned against Prowl's arm with a playful smile.

"Not now Jazz, I have to focus on work." Prowl waved him off and stood from the table with his servos scooping up the datapads. He left the table with his wings fluttered behind him, though it went unnoticed by Jazz hitting his helm on the table with a groan. Prowl had a small smile on his face as he went to his office with his spark fluttering as he went into his office.

The Praxian sat down and looked down at the datapad in servo with a thoughtful smile. A servo went across his optics and another to his neck. "Hello Prowl, I see you haven't sampled my _pet_ yet. Is he not attractive enough to get your attention?"

"I-It really wasn't a dream? But how, I was in my quarters?" Prowl tried to move, but the grip around his neck tightened and he stopped struggling. "I have cameras all over in this room."

A chuckle into his receptor made him shiver in his hold. "Look around Prowl." He lifted his servo, and turned his helm around before another laughed filled the room. "It's not real, but it feels and sounds real doesn't it?"

"You're a telepath, aren't you? That's how you are able to control Jazz from such a distance, isn't it?" Prowl's wings moved before he felt a digit from the servo around his neck trace along his bottom lip. "Stop it, Jazz isn't some… some _pet_."

"No? Want to bet on that? Whisper out pet and watch him respond, he reacts more to his little title than his actual name." The deep Kaonion accent hummed into his receptor before Prowl heard something rattle away from view. He looked down at his desk, his datapads weren't lying about, but a thick black collar that had a large silver hoop on the front with glyphs stitched on the left side of it. _Owned Pet._ "Every solar cycle Jazz wore that collar with a proud smile on his face, and when he had to take it off he was a nervous wreck. When Jazz is calmed and put into his pet mindset, he is so much happier and calmer. Ask him how it feels to not have to be a pesky mech with so many duties."

Prowl woke up with a shout and looked around his office. He looked down at his desk and saw his datapads on the desk. His spark was pulsing rapidly when his mind wandered to the mind invasion he had. "Blaster, need to talk to Blaster." The Praxian stood and went to his door, getting ready to leave but was stopped when Jazz stood in front of him with his servo in the air. "J-Jazz! What are you doing here?"

"Uh… well Ah was gonna say good-bye." Jazz lowered his servo with confusion clear on his face.

"Bye? Where are you going?" _Ask him how it feels._ Prowl could still hear the voice in his helm, and he quickly pulled the mech into his office. He sat them both on the couch; Jazz was stiff and relaxed slowly as he looked to his sides in confusion.

"Um, for dat stellar cycle mission in Tyger Pax. Ya know, dah one ya put meh in." Jazz saw the face of the usually calm mech start twisting with even further confusion. He stood up and put a servo on his hip with the other one going to the air. "Oh, come on Prowler, we _just_ talked about dis mission! Are ya feelin' okay?"

Prowl shook his helm clear and pulled his emotions together. His battle computer was coming off from its soon to come crash. "R-right, right that mission. Sorry, I had a memory flux after accidently falling into stasis." Jazz lowered his arms with an understanding smile, and pushed Prowl on his back. "J-Jazz what are you doing?"

Jazz grabbed the thermal blanket that was on the back of the couch, and covered them both with it. He slid one leg between Prowl's and the other between the leg and the couch. An arm was propping his helm up and the other was draped across Prowl's chest. "We are cuddlin' before Ah leave. Dat way ya have somethin' tah remember meh by. Ah can say from experience dat cuddlin' helps calm dah nerves."

 _Ask him._ Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz tightly, getting a purr from him. _This is just a friendly thing, and a way to get information from him. We are not in a relationship, Jazz made it very clear that he doesn't want one._ The Praxian dipped his helm down to hide his face against the black helm. Prowl felt his servo being lifted to Jazz's horn, he looked up and saw that Jazz was smiling up at him. "You trust me that much?"

"'Course Ah do Prowler. If Ah didn't do ya really think Ah'd be cuddlin' with ya?" Jazz questioned rhetorically while Prowl very carefully stroked Jazz's horn, getting a happy purr from him.

 _All of this is just a product of my processor trying to figure out Jazz. None of that was real._ Prowl tried telling himself, but then his gaze went back to the nuzzling mech. _But the snapping was a real thing. A trigger._ The ex-enforcer bit his lip and prayed to Primus that Jazz would forgive him. Very softly, almost without a single sound whispered one word. "Pet."

Jazz's helm tilted back while Prowl's digits were holding his horn still. "Yes?" _Wait, no, I wasn't supposed to respond! How is he finding these things out!?_ "Ah, Ah, Ah mean what?" He started squirming to be free, to hide, but Prowl hugged him tighter and hid his face in his neck. The black and white mechs were both shaking in each other's holds in fear. One was over how real these things were, and the other was over how the other was finding out about himself.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I'm sorry something inside my processor told me to say it. Please don't leave. You are the only true friend I've ever had, I promise I won't say it again." Prowl hated how emotional he was being, but he didn't want to lose Jazz.

Jazz was frozen against the frame holding him tightly. He looked down at the Autobot insignias on their frames. With quick movement, the Polyhexian straddled the Praxian's waist and wrapped his other servo around the other horn on top of his helm. "Ah trust ya Prowler. Wait for my return and Ah'll show ya exactly how much Ah trust ya. 'Kay?"

Prowl was staring at Jazz with wide optics and nodded in surprise. The moment he sat up, his cheek was attacked with a kiss, and Jazz was gone in a flash. A white servo went to his cheek and his face heated up in surprise. He walked to the strategy room with his typical stone cold face and his wings stiff. As his team were putting together a plan for the battle in Tyger Pax, his team found their commander occasionally touch his face with a very subtle smile.

 _I will wait for you every time. Wait, no, focus Prowl._ The Autobot Third shook his helm and redirected his focus on his work. He after his shift, he quickly walked to a window that he could see the ship from. Prowl touched the window as Jazz stepped on board. His wings flicked as the orange ship lifted up into the air.

::Now don't get too caught up in yer work Prowler. Ah ain't afraid tah come back and force ya tah relax.:: Jazz's voice over the comlink was all it took to get the stoic strategist to smile again.

::Jazz, if anything it is you who should be told to relax and refuel. You be safe.:: Prowl replied before going to the mess hall to get his energon.

It was only half a stellar cycle into the departure of Jazz and his team, and Ratchet was dragging Prowl out of his office. "You are an idiot, Prowl. You're going to run yourself into my med bay, and I don't want to have you in there for something as simple as refueling."

"I apologize Ratchet, I was just so focused on perfecting this battle strategy for the twins that I lost track of time." Prowl said, but in truth he was worried for the team in Tyger Pax. He hasn't heard anything from Jazz or even from Sentinel Prime on the mission status. He already has had a few minor crashes from worrying himself so much, and he used his work to distract himself from it.

"Yeah, well the twins can wait. Your tanks cannot." Ratchet said with an annoyed grumble before pushing the Praxian onto a bench at the captain's table. He left him to get Prowl energon, and when he turned with their cubes Prowl was trying to sneak off back to his office. The medic growled and dragged him back to the table. "How is it that Jazz can get you to cooperate with refueling, but you can't have the intelligence to do so yourself?"

Prowl took the cube and started sipping it slowly. "I guess I've grown accustomed to Jazz bringing me my energon, that I've forgotten to do it myself. And I'm slightly anxious for his… I mean the team's return."

Ratchet noticed the change in emotion in the mech, and sat down beside him. "Prowl, I know you miss Jazz, but is fine. If there was anything wrong, then we'd find out."

And as if the Praxian wasn't a mess enough, Blaster's voice came on the P.A. system. "Code blue, repeat code blue!"

Ratchet, the medical team, and Prowl rushed to the med bay. Mechs and femmes were being carried into the med bay. The Praxian knew exactly what team this was, and his battle computer was starting to glitching. "Prowl, if you glitch right now I will kill you myself!"

Jazz was being carried by a gurney as held onto his nearly detached right arm. His visors were glitching badly and his auditory horns were picking up only piercing sounds. He had a deep gash across his chest and down his back. All he could see were shadows and all the voices trying to talk to him were heavily muffled.

The Polyhexian didn't know how long he was under, but when he onlined he was starting to panic when he was surrounded by darkness. A sound to his left drew his attention, a servo gently pressed against his chest. "Easy Jazz, you're still recovering from whatever caused these injuries. The glass on your visors couldn't be salvaged, but Wheeljack and Preceptor are working on making another pair."

Ratchet's voice calmed him down slightly as Jazz felt the bit of heat coming from what he assumed was a light. "Guessin' dah shrapnel didn't get in my optics then?"

"No, and you're lucky none of it did. I told Prowl not to interrogate you when he comes to visit. Slagger glitched ten times while I was trying to repair you. And don't even get me started how many times I dragged his giant aft out of his office to make sure he refueled." Ratchet grumbled out as he started moving something around. He placed something in Jazz's good servo, watching him lift it slowly up to his face. "It's med grade, you need it."

"No, what Ah need is my sight. Not only am Ah not gonna be able tah lead ops, but now everyone is gonna treat meh like Ah don't know how tah drink my energon." Jazz said accusingly as he gave Ratchet a blank stare, hearing an embarrassed chuckle from the medic when he was caught.

The doors slid open and Jazz turned his helm slightly, and frowned when he couldn't pinpoint who this new arrival was. "Jazz, you're online, how are you feeling?" Prowl's voice relaxed the blind mech. He walked over to his friend, but was moving his wings worriedly when he watched the other move his entire helm. "What happened in Tyger Pax? Your team wasn't due for another half stellar cycle."

"Nuh uh, no Prowl, we are not discussing work when Jazz _just_ onlined. If you are going to do this then leave and talk to someone else about it." Ratchet said with a huff. "And Jazz, drink that energon or I _will_ force you."

The medic left the two and Jazz looked down at the cube in his lap. He touched the side of his helm with a frown when nothing came across his helm. Jazz sighed again before staring up at the darkness before a very soft sound appeared beside him. The Polyhexian saw colors slowly swirl above him; Prowl smiled when he saw Jazz's own smile grown brightly. "What is dis song?"

"It's a ballad my Carrier often played for me when I onlined from my crashes." Prowl said as he watched Jazz twist his servo and flexed his digits in the air. _Ask him._ All of the time Jazz was away, Prowl couldn't stop himself from thinking about his weird dreams. "Hey Jazz, can I ask you a question?"

"Mhm." He nodded his helm and continued to smile at the colors dancing in front of him.

"What's it like? To, you know, being a pet? I just don't see how it is enjoyable when you are afraid of being touched." Prowl asked, making sure his voice was low as to not embarrass Jazz in front of Ratchet that was most likely trying to listen in on their conversation.

Jazz bit his lips nervously and wasn't aware of Prowl watching him rub his neck with distress on his optics. "Ah… Ah don't tah explain here. Too many receptors, maybe in my quarters? It's better tah show ya rather than tellin' ya."

A look of surprise graced Prowl's face, though it was going to remain unknown by Jazz. The Praxian took Jazz's servo and nodded at how much trust he probably was putting into him. "Alright, I should get back to work. I'll stop by when I can."

"See ya later Prowler." Jazz gave his friend a cheeky grin, knowing fully well of how uncomfortable his self-jab made anyone within hearing distance. The blind mech was left alone during the lunar cycle, he was laying on the med berth with his legs curled behind him and was very antsy. He was becoming paranoid when he was hearing sounds coming towards him. "Wh-Who's there?"

 _Jazz, are you trying to get yourself killed!?_ Laserbeak landed on his chest and smacked him on the side of the mech's helm with her wing. _Why would you purposefully take all of that damage for Sentinel Prime!? He was supposed to die!_

"I-I… I'm sorry, I couldn't just let him die. Everyone would get suspicious." Jazz covered his face with an arm. He tried to not flinch away when the avian dug her talons in his chest, especially with all of his wounds. "Beak, please stop. I was just doing whatever to get my place in the chain of command."

 _And look where that got you. You're blind once again and in the med bay. Soundwave is furious with your stupidity, you better figure out a way to make it up to him._ Laserbeak scratched the side of Jazz's face before taking off. Jazz curled up tighter with a silent whimper. He didn't know what Soundwave expected him to do, Jazz _needed_ to do something to get that spot!

The saboteur unhooked himself from the systems, and walked alongside the left wall. His servo was running on the smooth surface as he went on his unauthorized walk. It was super early in the solar cycle, that Jazz didn't have to worry about the halls being crowded. The Polyhexian hummed quietly as he tried to mentally map out where he was.

Jazz was lost in his own world of darkness that he didn't even notice Mirage walk behind him. The spy was watching the other make his way to the cross section and then stop. Mirage was heading to the mess hall to get some energon for himself and Hound when he stumbled upon Jazz. The Polyhexian was looking to his left and right nervously.

"Med bay, down the hall, cross section, left is the council hall… no left is the um-" Jazz crossed his arms over his chest, but kept a ped touching the wall. "Frag it all, not like anyone is watching me." He activated his speakers and sent out soundwaves, watching the rings of orange ring of sounds fly down the hall to his right and then bounced back.

A smile slid on Jazz's face before crossing the hall to get to the left side of the section. He put a servo on the wall, and walked once again. Mirage watched in confusion as he continued to follow his commander. _Why would Jazz be going outside? He's still injured, I should get Ratchet._ The spy decided to follow the black and white mech until he deemed it necessary to comm their medic.

When they made it outside, Jazz just lowered himself onto the first step with a heavy sigh. He shut off his music as he looked down in his lap with a heavy sigh. "Could really use your help Blacklight. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. All my life I was told that your… our people was evil and turned their back on me, but they didn't even know I existed. And the mech that I depended on my entire life ingrained into my processor that my creators gave up on me, but then I met you and you died trying to find me. What do I do? I'm leading mechs and femmes who trusted you way more than they trust me, I really need you sire."

Mirage gasped and caught the other's attention. The horned helm shot up and he looked around with his glossy optics narrowed. "Ah heard ya, reveal yerself."

"Black light was your sire? And your accent, it's gone." Mirage said after a few minutes of debating with himself. Jazz face palmed and groaned into his lap. "I don't understand, you told everyone your creators died? How could Black light be your sire?"

Jazz nodded and gestured to the spot beside him. Once the noble mech was sitting to his right, he explained what he could without getting himself in trouble or killed. "Ah was taken from Black light when Ah was a sparklin'. My entire life Ah was told they were killed for havin' an illegal creation, so Ah thought they were deactivated. Black told meh he was my Sire when he died. As for my accent, Ah'm comfortable usin' it. Why were ya followin' meh?"

"I was going to the mess hall when I saw you walking down the hall. You know that Ratchet is not going to be happy when he finds you not in the med bay recharging. Right?" Mirage pointed out when he watched Jazz look up at the sky with a heavy sigh. "You are aware that he isn't going to answer you."

Jazz shrugged and gave a small smirk, "Ah know but it doesn't hurt tah try. Ya should head back tah dah barracks Raj, Ah'll be fine." He laid back on the steps with his servos laying straight above his helm. Mirage didn't like leaving Jazz alone, especially when he wasn't able to see anything, so he went far enough away to ping Ratchet Jazz's location.

The Polyhexian was feeling anxious and antsy, and needed something to do but unlike his home in Kaon he didn't want to be caught cleaning the entire base. Not being able to see the light, Jazz was able to lose himself to the time, finding himself able to fall into an infinite time of thinking. When another stood over him with his servos on his hips, though he couldn't see them. "Jazz, you shouldn't be out here, what if a Decepticon had spotted you?"

"Eh, like tah see 'em try. There's nothin' interestin' in the bay. Come on Hatchet, just a bit longer outside." The Polyhexian looked up at the direction of Ratchet's voice. There was silence before a heavy sigh; Jazz smiled and looked back at the sky again. "So, am Ah cured Hatch'?"

"Cured? There's nothing wrong with you Jazz, now come on back to the med bay." Ratchet helped him back to the med bay and into the berth before leaving him alone once more.

Prowl was sitting in his quarters, reading a datapad before the lights in the room turned dark. He looked around in confusion before a servo traced alongside his face. "Not another dream."

"Oh no, this isn't a dream Prowl. Not this time, I was able to sneak inside to deliver you something. You can't play with my pet without a few of these items. Jazz will quickly recognize these and will _love these_ , and they've been adjusted to fit his new protoform size." The light on Prowl's desk flickered on, showing five items.

"You expect me to beat Jazz? I'm not a monster like you." Prowl said with a growl before he was backhanded. "How someone like Jazz survived in the clutches of you, is what I'd like to know. Jazz is much too bright and innocent for someone as violent."

"Oh, the things I'd love to do to you, but I'll wait until the war is over. And when you both are in my servos, I'll train you very well and maybe teach you a few things on how to please Jazz." A digit caressed the mark on the Praxian's face before he stepped away. "Oh, and Prowl when you don't want Jazz to play anymore just remove his collar and snap your digits."

Before Prowl could get a word out, the lights all turned on and left him alone. The Praxian looked at the items on the desk and went over to it to examine them. On the desk was the collar that Prowl had seen in his dreams, a thin leather strap with a small rubber red ball in the middle, a pair of cuffs, and a black handled flog with hundreds of clear silicon strands at one end of the handle. Prowl scanned each one to be sure that none of them had any devices on them, once they were cleared, he picked each one up to examine each one closely.

When he picked up the collar and heard the metal buckle click against each piece, a feeling of excitement and arousal ignited a fire in him. _No, I'm not going to be a monster like this Kaon Lord. I am going to show Jazz another side of interfacing. A much more pleasurable side of it._ Prowl closed a tight fist around the collar before setting back down on the desk with a determined flick of his wings.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	17. Chapter 17

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance is marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 17

Jazz could hear the whispering and shuffling of mechs and femmes getting out of his way. He had a servo over his optics the entire time while the twins were not so helping him out. "Make way blind mech coming through! Yeah move out of the way he can't see!" This had become a regular thing since he was released from the med bay nearly a meta-cycle; the twins declaring to be Jazz's guide mechs. Everyone trying to help Jazz with every little thing, and it was getting under the mech's plating.

The Polyhexian covered his face with a heavy groan of embarrassment. He felt like breaking down with how embarrassing the entire ordeal was. "Guys, please Ah am fine! Ah don't need any help!" Jazz shouted at the top of his voice box before yanking his arms free. He softly played music to help him find himself to the strategy room. On his way there he felt someone grab his elbow strut. "Sunny, Sides Ah swear tah fraggin' Primus Ah will kick ya both in dah aft."

"I didn't realize that the twins were being so… helpful." Prowl removed his servo from Jazz's arm and walked alongside him. Jazz gave a sheepish smile with a servo rubbing the back of his helm with an embarrassed chuckle. The Praxian looked down and saw how expressive Jazz's optics were, even when he couldn't see. _Would they be just as expressive as… now is not a good time for this type of thinking, Prowl._

"Help is _not_ a word Ah would use. As if Ops moving around extra loud tah give meh a chance tah hear 'em wasn't bad enough, but dah twins have been announcin' my presence everywhere Ah go and tellin' meh when we were about tah turn a corner." Jazz said with the music bouncing around the room as the two entered it. "Wait, dis ain't dah strategy room. Why are we in dah mess hall?"

"Glad for you to finally join us Jazz. I and the rest of the chain figured this was important for all of the team." Optimus sounded oddly happy in Jazz's opinion. Jazz didn't like this and was on the fence of either withdrawing into his shell or going along with whatever called for such a large crowd.

The blind mech turned his music off, but his digits were twitching by his sides. He felt two pairs of grabbed Jazz's arms, and it was making the mech even more nervous. "Ah, Ah, Ah… umm… Prime, what's goin' on?" There was the sound of clicking near his helm and there was flickering of color in front of him.

"Calm down Jazz, this is only part of it. Tell Preceptor and I when you can see." Ratchet's voice came beside Jazz as the images were becoming clearer and the lag was starting to disappear. Jazz couldn't find the words, but his servos quickly shot up to the two mechs' arms and looked around with a smile growing wildly. "Taking that as a good thing?"

Jazz nodded rapidly, "it's just like before. Thanks, but what does my sight have tah do with… why does Jackie have a brand?" Jazz pointed at the scientist before the hot iron was pressed over Jazz's Autobot insignia. There were two bold stripes that were in an upwards v, inside the stripes were a bold yellow color with four black and red pinstripes in the center.

"Autobots, I know it has been a long-anticipated moment, but after showing all of us that he will do whatever it takes to give our cause the edge. From sneaking off to steal plans, despite how unwise it was, to escorting neutrals off world, and even taking an explosion for Sentinel I would like to personally present your new Second-in-Command!" Optimus said as he moved beside Jazz while Wheeljack moved away from them.

Jazz froze when everyone started clapping their servos and cheering. He saw that Sentinel Prime was even clapping along with everyone. "Wait, what? Ah, Ah, Ah don't know what tah… really?" The Polyhexian was genuinely surprised that he was made lieutenant. _Did my plan really work?_ As he looked around the room of mechs and femmes that soon saluted, Jazz saw a pair of red feline optics staring at him from across the room in an air vent. _I see you Ravage._

 _Soundwave will be pleased, better put up a good show Jazz._ Ravage said through the bond before he disappeared once more. The spy returned to the Decepticon HQ and quickly transformed before Soundwave opened his chest compartment for the cassette. Soundwave transformed and connected to the large terminal.

"I would like to personally present your new Second-in-Command!" Optimus' voice said with absolute enthusiasm.

Soundwave transformed as Starscream started going off, his blaster pointed at the visored mech. "You idiot Soundwave! Your so-called loyal pet has betrayed you for his kind! I told you he would, we need to get rid of him before he tells Optimus Prime all of our plans!"

Megatron lifted his cannon arm in the air and shot it off, getting the room of Decepticons to all jump. "Shut up you idiot Starscream. This is a good thing, with the pet this close to the Primes, then we can move forward with our plans. Shockwave, you and the DJD, get ready for our future prisoners. Soundwave, inform Jazz of our plans." He rose his arms in the air with a crazed expression. "Decepticons, our time of victory is upon us! Soon, we will have all of Cybertron for ourselves!" All of the troops shouted and cheered with their fists going into the air.

Back at the Autobot base, Jazz was watching everyone getting overcharged in honor of Jazz's promotion. The guest of honor hadn't even finished his first cube, and was watching everyone from safety of the window sill that was up high for anyone to actually get up there. He had a leg hanging over the ledge and the other pulled up to his chest with his helm resting against the window.

::I may not be an expert in parties, but I am pretty sure that the guest of honor needs to be involved.:: Prowl said through their comlinks, getting Jazz to look down to scan the area for the Praxian. He looked below him and saw the mech in question sitting below him as he quietly looked at a datapad in front of him.

::Naw, parties and Ah don't mix well. Always ends with meh havin' tah deal with a mess.:: Jazz said with a smile before he took a small drink of his energon. ::Why are ya workin'? Yer always overworkin' Prowler.::

::So Jazz, someone had left some questionable items in my quarters while I was recharging. There was a note saying that you'd recognize them. And for your information, I am not working, I am researching.:: Prowl pulled up a picture he had taken of the items that still sat on his desk.

The Polyhexian's visors zoomed in on the image, and he nearly fell out of the window but he caught himself. He climbed down from his spot, sitting beside Prowl as he looked at the items. "How did ya get my things? They were back home." The Polyhexian was getting nervous again and was ready to flee, but Prowl took his servo and spoke softly.

"You said that you were going to show me what was so great about that lifestyle. Though there is a two percent chance of me actually understanding it." The ex-enforcer said casually. Jazz hugged himself with a thoughtful hum, not liking this.

 _Master, are you doing this? He's going to be rough just like all of the other mechs that Master has given me to as a gift. They always are, but they were all Kaonion or Tarn natives, maybe an Iaconian won't be rough?_ Jazz knocked back all of his energon before slamming the empty cube down, and smiled at Prowl. "Okay, yer quarters or my new ones?"

"Mine are closer." Prowl said as he stood up and led Jazz out of the mess hall. Neither were aware of both Primes watching them leave.

When they entered Prowl's quarters, Jazz stopped in front of the desk with his servos held close to his chest. He couldn't believe that Soundwave was actually willing to share him, especially with the enemy. The Polyhexian picked up the collar and watched it immediately go limp in his servo. "Whenever Ah put dis collar on, Ah don't act like a mech anymore. After Ah had my first heat cycle, Ah wore dis from dah moment Ah onlined from stasis tah sometimes well into dah night. Dat only happened when Ah was not behavin' myself though; my… caretaker trusted meh enough tah take it off for dah lunar cycle, and let meh do whatever inside dah manor."

"Is that why you ripped Starscream's arm when you were bot napped?" Prowl asked as he sat on the end of his berth. Jazz turned around and walked over to sit beside his friend, though his movements were stiff.

Jazz gave a stressed chuckle, "well Ah was punched and beat by him, so he asked for it. Prowler, can Ah ask what yer wantin' meh tah do? Ah mean Ah've done some pretty crazy slag, so anythin' ya have in mind Ah've most likely done. He was always discoverin' new positions and techniques tah try on meh." The Polyhexian said with EM field screaming how nervous he was.

-M rated-

 _When Jazz is calmed does that mean better results?_ Prowl shook his helm and carefully took the collar. Jazz's helm slowly lifted back automatically, but Prowl dropped the collar on the floor before he slid an arm around the black waist and the other pushing the both into the middle of the berth. The Praxian looked down at the shocked mech in with a confused twitch of his wings. _Has he never been treated like this in the berth?_ Jazz just laid there with a pout of confusion as Prowl just stared back at him.

"Um… Prowler, aren't ya gonna do somethin'? Like talk dirty, scratch meh, bite meh, choke meh?" Jazz looked at the Praxian in confusion.

Prowl shook his helm and started gently sliding his servos up Jazz's thighs. The Polyhexian shivered underneath him, but remained still as Prowl lifted one of his arms to his face and gently kissed his digits. "I am not that type of lover Jazz. I'm going to show you how to make passionate love. Show you how to be cherished, loved, protected, and wanted." The Praxian kissed all the way up to arm in his hold gently while the other servo dipped into the gaps in the arm to caress the protoform gently.

"Love. Wanted. Protected." Jazz repeated as he relaxed underneath the winged mech. He gave small surprised gasps when he felt the white digits run across exposed wires and not pinch them like he was used to. The visored mech felt the other's lips slowly make their way across his neck. His hips bucked out of instinct from how sensitive that area was. A small chuckle came from Prowl, and he did it again. "P-Prowl, why?"

"Why what Jazz?" Prowl asked while he sat back to run his servos up Jazz's chest before running his across his alt mode's bumper. He got a whine from the Polyhexian, and kissed his jawline.

"Why would… ya want tah be with a broken f-frame like mine?" Jazz asked as Prowl's glossa wrapped around his horn. He bucked again with his digits curling into the blanket under him.

Prowl pulled away and shook his helm with the back of a digit gently running down the side of Jazz's face. "You are not broken Jazz, you are the first mech that I've ever fell for. I've had berth mates before, but I have never found someone I would consider giving a seventy percent chance of calling a lover."

The visored mech covered an actual giggle when Prowl tried to sound attractive, but it just turned humorous when he threw in a percentage. "In everyone else's optics Ah'm broken. Why are ya so invested in dis? For like ever Ah've been tryin' tah get ya tah flirt back with meh."

"If you are broken then so am I. Now let's just enjoy ourselves." Prowl encouraged before kissing from the base of Jazz's chest plate all the way up to the bottom of his chin. Jazz was purring and crooning as the touches started again. This time, Jazz's servos started to do their own exploration of the frame above him. "When you're ready, I'll move my touches to your pelvic plating."

The black and white mech nodded they went back to touching with the occasional kisses around the face. Neither of the mechs kissed the other on the lips, but they weren't afraid of getting extremely close. Jazz's pelvic plating was getting hot and he looked up with his intakes heavy. "Prowler, please Ah need ya." And just like in the first dream he had, Prowl's plating slid open and his spike slid out of its housing. Jazz looked at the black spike that was in front of him, it had two blue bioluminescent pinstripes on the underside of it.

Jazz's engines purred and he slid his pelvic plating open with a knowing smile on his face. Prowl's face heated up with surprise when he saw the valve before him. "Jazz, your valve, it's been altered." When Prowl's not so subtle statement was said, Jazz's plating quickly slid shut again and he looked away with a frown. "No, no, Jazz don't be embarrassed. I should have been subtler with my pointing out, it's just I've never seen an altered valve before."

"It's been altered tah adjust tah any spike size. Because… ya know… been with a lot of different mechs." Jazz said uncomfortably as he opened his valve again and he watched Prowl look at him again. The Praxian started petting the other while he touched the top of his valve where a tiny metal bead was pierced through it. Jazz rolled his hips with a small moan, "sensitive."

Prowl continued rubbing the ring before getting Jazz to buck harder. "I've never seen the outside of a valve so sensitive. Did it hurt?" He asked as he gave a very small tug on the bead. Jazz squirmed and whined under Prowl, "is it really that sensitive?"

"Mhm, super sensitive. It only hurt for a… a moment." Jazz said the other while the digits moved down to the valve. He gave a small whine when he felt Prowl press his palm against the heated area. "Please take meh Prowler."

The Praxian wrapped Jazz's arms around his neck before rubbing his spike against the leaking valve. They both moaned in growing anticipation before Prowl pulled back just long enough to slowly push into the Polyhexian. Jazz's back was lifted off the berth as he gave a loud moan; his valve transformed to fit Prowl's spike and give a tightness that would arouse them both further. Prowl placed a servo flat against Jazz's face before he finally kissed his lips.

Jazz wrapped his legs around Prowl's waist, their servos continued to roam and dip in each other's frames and their glossas dancing around each other. Prowl thrusted his hips forward with groans at how true Jazz spoke, his valve adjusted in size the moment his full length was in and made any adjustments when he changed up the angle. The Praxian pulled away from the kiss to look at Jazz with an aroused smile on his face.

"Doesn't this feel nice, being able to move your limbs and touch your lover?" Prowl asked as he kissed Jazz's horn, getting him to dig his digits into his shoulders with a moan. "I will take care of you no matter what Jazz, I promise."

Jazz looked at him with a smile struggling to stay on as tears trickled down his face. He pulled himself into Prowl's frame with his arms wrapped tightly. "Ya promise, no matter what?" _Will he still keep his promise even when he finds out?_ The Polyhexian was left unanswered as he felt the spike thrust deeper into him several more times before Prowl overloaded in him. They both collapsed on the berth, Prowl remained inside Jazz with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I apologize for not lasting as long as I had anticipated, you were just so good." Prowl hadn't realized that Jazz had asked a question until he saw him refuse to release his hold. "Hey, Jazz what is the matter?"

"Do ya promise tah never leave meh? Ah don't want tah lose my best friend." Jazz whimpered in anticipated fear that Prowl would leave once he found out the truth. _No, I will do everything in my power to make him stay with me. I don't want him to be put through the pits like the others will be in_.

The Praxian hushed as he pulled out very slowly, Jazz's valve clenched tightly until Prowl was successfully out. He spooned Jazz and kissed him gently, "I promise that I _will never_ leave you. In a bit, after I've regained my strength back, we can indulge your likes."

A look of surprise that had been on Jazz's face was soon replaced with a thankful smile. "Ah actually like yer gentle approach, but maybe ya could throw in a few spankin's or somethin'. Maybe even do a bit of enforcer roleplayin'?" The visored mech rolled over with a heated purr into his neck. "Ya still haven't showed meh what an enforcer is like when ya get on their bad side."

Prowl looked down at the Polyhexian that was nuzzling and purring against him. The mech smiled with a deep chuckle, tightening his arms around him. "If you want to do that, then we can but I won't be able to hurt you to the extent you've been harmed. Understand?"

"Dat's fine with meh, especially if cuddlin' is gonna be a normal thing afterwards." Jazz looked up into Prowl's optics before he kissed his lips once more. Prowl flipped them over so Jazz was pressed against the bumper of his chest plate. "Prowler, do ya really not care dat Ah'm about as pure as a pleasure bot?"

The ex-enforcer rubbed his servo from the top of Jazz's helm to the back of his neck. "You had to do what you thought was best in order to survive and avoid being hurt." He lowered Jazz down to his level, and kissed his best friend on the lips. Prowl's wings twitched happily, "now that you are the new Autobot SIC, I believe this relationship could be declared as abuse of power and rank?"

"Oh, and offerin' tah learn how Ah was raised isn't?" Jazz teased as he grinded his hips with a playful grin. "Ya didn't even give dis baby a test drive, ya know how _flexible_ Ah am. Maybe we play my game, Ah can tell some ground rules and phrases dat Ah was taught."

Prowl firmly held Jazz close to him, "are you sure you want to do that? I _really_ don't know anything about your… interface habits." Jazz nodded with a smile before he almost rolled out of the berth, remains of fluid slid down his legs and dripped out of his valve. He grabbed his collar and crawled onto the berth. Jazz sat the collar in Prowl's lap as he sat up, and sat back with his servo sitting on his lap. The Praxian looked the black band and then at Jazz before moving closer to the Polyhexian. "Why a collar?"

"Well in dah settin' outside of a romantic setting, it could be seen as slavery, but in dis settin' it's a sign of trust. By givin' ya dah collar Ah'm tellin' ya dat Ah am trustin' ya tah know yer limits and my limits, Ah'm consentin' tah everythin' ya have planned, and dat Ah can give ya absolute control until Ah say dah word or dah collar is removed by ya." Jazz said with a thoughtful smile. His mind wondering to Soundwave when he first presented it to him. "Ah have never worn it when Ah wasn't sure dat Ah was safe or in capable servos."

 _Was I thinking about it the wrong way? Was Jazz's master really that caring of Jazz to want him to feel safe?_ Prowl thought before his wings gave a harsh flick of determination. He nodded and moved to the back of Jazz before placing the collar around his neck, but stopped. "Before I lock this in place, answer me honestly, have you ever been treated ill by your master?"

There was a moment of silence before Jazz finally answered before he answered. "There was one time, both my master and his friends got super over charged. Him and his friends got ahold of electro whips, and five cycles later Ah could dance like a pro." He rubbed his arm with shame. "Ah… Ah need tah-"

"Oh no you don't Jazz, you need to trust me remember?" Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist, and kissed his neck gently. Jazz didn't struggle but he didn't make any attempts to move either. "You haven't been with anyone by this mech have you? That's why you get so nervous."

Jazz gave weak nod as he whined. "Ah was always told tah never be with anyone but him, not unless he says otherwise. And if all dis stuff is here then Ah guess he gave ya his permission tah be with meh."

Prowl nodded and looked at the clasps in front of him. When the sound of the clasps clicking in place echoed in the room, Jazz turned around to face Prowl with his faceplates heated up. "Every rule and law have loop holes, as an enforcer and strategist with the most powerful battle computer it is my job to find and exploit them. What are some rules I should know?"

"Snap of yer digits, Ah become a pet and Ah do not verbally talk at all. Ah obey any order ya give meh. If ya don't snap yer digits, then Ah call ya sir or master whenever addressed. Ah always stand behind yer left shoulder with my helm bent at a forty-five degree angle, and my servos folded in front of meh. Ah don't speak unless spoke tah, Ah tend tah yer needs first, and Ah don't overload before ya unless ordered tah." Jazz explained before climbing off the berth with his servos folded behind his back and an ankle crossed behind the other.

"So that's why you had dropped to the floor last time I did that. Jazz, if I do anything you don't like then tell me to stop." Prowl said before Jazz shook his helm with small smile. His wings flinched at Jazz's lack of safety, but Jazz went over to his desk and grabbed an empty datapad. After a few moments of typing in it, he held it out to him.

-Feeling scared or unsure; Baritone

-Something is too tight; Dolce

-Stop all action; Adagio

-Feel safe and ready; Alto

-Want more; Sempre piu

-Slower; Decrescendo

-Faster; Crescendo

-This speed is good; Andante

-Pause scene; Motif

"What can Ah say, Ah respond well tah music. If ya need tah, ya can say what yer gonna do tah meh while ya do it. And if either of us need tah just pause dah scene." Jazz explained with a smile still on his face. Prowl could feel how excited Jazz was to be doing this. Prowl nodded as he stood up, his wings were flexing and twitching while the two looked at each other.

A pair of yellow visors shot down from a hidden crease in Prowl's helm. "You are under arrest on the accounts of driving at unsafe speeds, endangering yourself, and abuse of your rank. Anything you say or do will be held against you." The Praxian took Jazz's wrist and quickly spun him around to pin his wrists behind his back.

Jazz gave a few weak struggles and felt the cuffs lock around his wrists. "Oh, please officer. Isn't there some way Ah can get ya tah drop dah charges?" The visored mech swayed his hips with a deep purr of his engines. Prowl used his heavier frame to push the smaller mech into the wall and gave the cuffs a hard tug. "Ah'm sorry for speedin' it's just…"

"Just what criminal?" Prowl's wings were flare with how exhilarating this was, even if it was all an act.

"It's just Ah wanted tah catch yer attention officer." Jazz looked over his shoulder with an innocent smile that would have fooled even Prowl if he didn't know the truth behind it. "Please, there _has_ tah be something Ah can do tah avoid jailtime."

Prowl gave a thoughtful hum before flipping Jazz over and started caressing his outer legs. Jazz shifted, trying to stop himself from purring, he bit his lip with a small whimper. "Why so bashful now? You said you would do anything to avoid properly paying for your crimes." _This is actually kind of… fun and entertaining._ The Praxian admitted to himself before lifting Jazz onto the desk. His digits gracefully ran across his knees and up his thighs.

"Ah-Ah wasn't expectin' dis. Maybe a smack on dah servo or a good digit point with a long speech about doin' better." Jazz squirmed on the desk, his servos tugging on the cuffs, and he gave an aroused whine.

"I was thinking maybe a small spanking on your aft before getting to the fun stuff. Though your aft is very nice looking, but you probably know that." Prowl whispered into Jazz's auditory horn, getting him to shiver with anticipation and give out a small moan. The Praxian caressed Jazz's face and leaned in close to kiss him, but he did a fake out and flipped Jazz onto his front. He made sure that Jazz was comfortable before going on with their little foreplay.

 _This is really fragging hot and exciting. I can't believe Prowl is with me and doing this._ Jazz wanted to look up at Prowl with admiration, but he was staring at the wall in front of him. "Sp-spanking? B-but Officer, dat is so degradin'." _Please do it nice and hard._ The Polyhexian silently begged for more when he felt Prowl's servos rub against his aft.

"Then after your punishment, you'll learn your lesson." Prowl suggested as he rose his servo in the air, getting ready to make contact with the plating in front of him before his comlink beeped. Jazz whined into the desk while Prowl tried to ignore the call, but it could have been important. He uncuffed Jazz and removed the collar.

-End M rated-

::Prowl here.:: He went back to his stoic tone while his visors clicked back. Jazz turned over on his back with an annoyed huff.

::Hey, where are you? Smokey and I have been looking everywhere for you.:: Bluestreak's overcharged giggle came over the comlink. The oldest of the three pinched his nasal ridge with an agitated twitch of his wings. Jazz went over to the large berth and put a servo on it.

The black and white Praxian gave the other black and white mech a smile. When he felt the spike of happiness through his EM field, Prowl knew this required another question being answered. ::Bluestreak, you know how I feel about parties. They are loud, rambunctious, and the oddity of the whole ordeal causes my chances of glitching to increase by sixty-five percent.::

There were two exasperated groans come through the mech's comlink. ::Come on Prowl! You never party, come on bro please!:: Smokescreen whined over the comms. He sounded even more overcharged than their brother was. ::Hey, tell… Tell Jazz to drag your fat aft over here and party with us!::

::My answer is no Smokescreen. And you two had better behave yourselves, because I will see to it that you are both properly punished if either of you do something stupid.:: Prowl warned before terminated the comlinks. He looked down at Jazz, watching him nuzzle the thermal blankets.

"Ah'm a much better party anyways." Jazz stopped nuzzling, his back was bowed slightly and he was stretched out like a feline. He rolled onto his front with his arms propped underneath him. "Maybe Ah can show ya a lil' bit when we're in dah mood again?"

Prowl got on his berth with Jazz crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled down at the mech. Jazz hummed happily as he relaxed in the other's hold. "I'm not opposed to that offer. Would you like to be escorted to your quarters?"

"Ah kinda wanna know how Ah got picked. Like seriously, no one approached meh for my thoughts on choices and we didn't have a meetin'." Jazz placed a servo on Prowl's chest with the other gently rubbing his wings. "Prowler, are ya a sire mech or Carrier mech?"

"Sire mech. The only Carrier mech in my family was Smokescreen. We actually had a meeting while you were still recovering. Would you like to see the memory?" Prowl offered with his wings twitching from the touches. "Have you been with many winged Cybertronians?"

Jazz shook his helm, "no. Ah've been around Seekers and Predacons, but Ah never shared berths with anyone dat had wings. Yer dah first one and dah first Praxian Ah've been around. Ah don't think there were many Praxians in Tarn and Kaon… well in dah areas Ah've been in."

"Perhaps when the war is over, I'll show you around Praxus?" Prowl offered with a smile before kissing Jazz gently on the lips. "Stay here for the lunar cycle or would you like an escort to your quarters?" The ex-enforcer offered again to his friend. _Well my friend or lover?_

"None of my slag is in there. Ah mean if ya don't mind meh stayin' dah night?" Jazz asked, not wanting to be demanding. Prowl kissed Jazz's new brand and lifted the thermal blankets over them both. "Thanks Prowler."

The Praxian rolled onto his side to remove the weight from them. "For what? I haven't done anything worth being thanked for."

Jazz nodded with a smile, "ya make meh feel happy. And Ah appreciate dat and it makes meh really happy." He said before laying on his front with an arm going over his helm. Prowl wondered why his friend did that, but then his battle computer came up with the conclusion it was because Jazz kept his hearing boosted and his arm was used to muffle out sounds. Prowl pulled himself closer to the slightly smaller frame. They were both completely unaware of the maroon bat hanging in the corner of Prowl's quarters, watching them both recharge.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	18. Chapter 18

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Hints, but nothing comes of it, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 18

Soundwave walked down the halls of the Decepticon base. He was looking for a very specific mech, though it wouldn't be hard to find said mech as he was as indebted to his work as Soundwave was to his own. The stoic Decepticon walked into the mech's laboratory, instantly spotting the mech standing over the carcass of some random Autobot.

"Subject 4354-B has deactivated at 2100, reasons… overly stressed and lack of energon in fuel tanks." Shockwave said aloud before turning around to look at his comrade. "Soundwave, what brings you to my lab?"

Soundwave, Shockwave, and Megatron have been long time friends. Though the telepath knew that without him or his credits, the rebellion against the Council wouldn't have been as successful as it has been. And Megatron wouldn't be out of the gladiator pits or functioning for that matter, and Shockwave wouldn't have everything to do his experiments. He felt that he was the adhesive holding the Decepticon cause together.

"I have some reformatting plans I would like to go over with you. I will handle my creations, but that means I cannot focus my attention on his reformation. How long will it take for this to be completed? I have calculated a minimum of a meta-cycle and a maximum of a deci-vorn, but that is if I do it." The mech said while handing the cyclops the datapad with all of the schematics and data.

Shockwave looked at the information before him before looking at the Host. "You wish to do this to Jazz? And how do your symbionts feel about this? If I were to do this and focused all of my attention, it would take a meta-cycle and half to complete it plus a stellar cycle of the subject… I mean Jazz to adjust to all of these. As for your symbionts adjusting to this as well is an unsknown variable." The scientist explained while drones carted off the dead Autobot to be smelted down.

"Again, I will handle my creations. What about his optics? If the chances of him having the use of his optics are lower than eighty percent then don't bother with the procedure." Soundwave said while the mech looked back down at the screen in his hold.

"I will need to inspect his optics before making any confirmation. If it is just failing optics, then there is a ninety-five percent chance of the procedure being successful. If it is anything in his processor or wiring, then I would have to do a complete spark transfer. If it is something that is in his base coding, then no matter what I do will help cure him or his blindness." Shockwave explained.

The blue Decepticon nodded before adding on. "I also want the new armor pieces to fit my pet's current protoform size. If he shrinks back up then we will adjust it. Shockwave, do you mind if I take a few things?"

"Can I ask what for?" The scientist asked as drones started gathering material for the plans.

"I'm about to gain another pet by the end of this war. I'll be needing _something_ to keep him in check." Soundwave gave a deep chuckle before leaving the lab with Rumble and Frenzy running around the room, grabbing some of the items for their Host.

 _Soundwave, what is your plan for Jazz?_ Laserbeak asked while flying overhead of her creator. Her and her brothers were all equally annoyed that Soundwave refused to tell anyone about his plans for Jazz. Frenzy adjusted the scrap metal in his hold before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah boss, and what does it have to do with us?" Frenzy looked up at his creator with a confused frown. Rumble was carrying the engraving equipment. The twins were confused why they were collaring another one of the Autobots. "Why are you suddenly being nice to the brat?"

"I will explain when they are both in my hold. Ratbat, you've returned what have you found?" Soundwave held his arm out, letting Ratbat hang from his perch. The small Cassetticon's ruby optics glowed brightly as he told his Carrier everything he saw. The Decepticon grinned wildly from behind his faceplate. "Perfect, my plans will continue to go smoothly now that Jazz has distracted Prowl. And Jazz has someone to keep him company, I can focus my attention on the one thing that is important."

"Yeah, and what's that boss?" Rumble asked as they entered their quarters. Him and his brother sat the items on the desk before going over to the berth, and started play fighting. Ratbat flew over to his perch in the corner of their quarters, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw both sat on the that looked down at the desk below them, and Ravage laid on the ground at the end of the berth.

"Defeating the Autobots." Soundwave said before chuckling deeply.

The solar cycle arrived and Jazz was in the special force's hall, they were going through drills. They started with training one on one with AIs, followed by a parkour timed rally racing, and then a four mech squad test. Jazz knew the Decepticon defenses inside and out, he didn't need to be a part of the war to know it. The defenses were a perfect match to what was in Soundwave's manor, and Jazz knew _that_ by memory.

After training was over, Jazz sent everyone to the washracks while he took car of his new series of duties. "Hound, yer in charge!"

"Got it Jazz!" Hound shouted back before corralling the team.

The Polyhexian pulled out a datapad from his subspace, memorizing everything he could before accidently bumping into a frame. He gave a small yelp and looked up slowly to stare up at Sentinel Prime. Jazz quickly stepped back and rubbed the back of his helm with a chuckle. "Sorry Sentinel, was just memorizin' my new duties. Ah haven't seen Optimus, just got out of Ops trainin'."

"I came to speak with you actually. Walk with me Jazz." The older Prime said as he gently nudged the smaller mech in the direction of the Prime artifacts. "Now, we both know how Red Alert is when it comes to the safety of the base. We also know how paranoid he is after that bombing during that attack in Crystal City. So, Red decided to do a bit of investigating on the deaths of my fellow Primes."

Jazz slowly subspaced his datapad and forced his EM field to come across as curious. "Oh really? What'd he find?" _I need to get rid of Sentinel and do something about Red._ _Halifax had something I could use on the Prime, I can get Red off of my aft if I just mess with his footage and erase the copies._

"Well that's the funny thing, when he came to me about his… concerns, he mentioned that ever mission mishap that resulted in the death of a Prime, you were on that mission as well. It could be a complete coincidence, but you know how the mech is." The taller mech said smoothly before looking down at the Polyhexian. "Remind me again, who was your employer?"

"A lord in Kaon. If Ah was dis killer, ya would have been dead as would Optimus. Ah don't appreciate bein' accused of somethin' like dat. There are a lot of Polyhexians on dis base alone, not tah mention dah Cons have a few as well." Jazz looked at him with his arms folding behind his back as he frowned.

Sentinel stared down at the SIC and nodded in false agreement. He put a servo on Jazz's shoulder, "I see. Well you must forgive me for coming to you first, with your… unfortunate background I had to come to you first."

The multicolored mech waved him off with a fake smile. He knew he had to move smart and fast if he was going to get rid of him. "No problem Sentinel. And Ah don't see my background as unfortunate. Ah see it as a more memorable one than if Ah lived in Helix. See ya 'round." Jazz decided to make a quick stop at his new office, that was near Prowl's, and inform his master.

 _Master, the older Prime is on my trail. I'm going to go to Halifax's place, and get something that will make short of him._ Jazz sat there patiently waiting for a reply.

 _Good, see to it that that gets done. I left you something in your new quarters, a gift of how good you've been. You make me so proud of you._ The words were typed rapidly before silence.

A smile grew on his face and he was excited to know what it was. The mech replied as he tried to contain his excitement. _Thank you master._ The mech turned his terminal off before actually looking around his new office. It looked a lot like his office in Ops, except there was a couch in it. Not seeing the point of staying there, he decided to go get Prowl out of his own office with energon.

Prowl was organizing his desk while the twins were sitting nervously in the two chairs in front of him. "It is way too early for your antics, you two just finished your _last_ punishment only half a deca-cycle ago. What made you think it was a good or funny idea to spray paint and I quote 'Sentinel Prime equals frag king' along the East entrance of the base?"

The two started laughing after Prowl repeated their crime. Sideswipe had to hide his face in his brother's arm, making it obvious that he was the mastermind behind the whole thing. Sunstreaker stopped laughing when he saw Prowl's scowl, and he pushed his brother off of him. "Oh, come on Prowl, it was a joke. We need something to do since no one has been sending us on patrols or battles. We're going stir crazy here."

"Yeah when we were fighting in the Pits, they didn't give to scraps about our little pranks." Sideswipe crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

"The pits? You've been in Kaon?" Prowl leaned forward now no longer interested in their punishment, but was more interested in the two mechs' past.

The twins turned their helms to each other with confusion before looking back at the mech with a nod. Sunstreaker spoke for them, "yeah. We're Kaonites, Iaconians that live in Kaon. We moved to Kaon once we hit our adult frames and were kicked out of the orphanage."

"You wouldn't happen to know who funded the fights, would you?" Prowl folded his servos on the desk with his wings twitching behind him.

Sideswipe jumped upright with excitement evident. "Well the high lord of Kaon, almost every business, and a few of the other lords. Their names were on plaques on the gates to the gladiatorial pits. Why?"

The Praxian knew that he was getting closer to finding this last puzzle piece to knowing about Jazz. He just couldn't let the twins get involved in this, not when their punishment still needed to be enacted. "That is for personal reasons. Your punishment is scrubbing the wall until it is cleaned."

They groaned as they slumped in their chairs. Jazz was silently standing in the door frame with a smile on his face, a ped crossed over the other, and his arms folded over his chest. "Well, hello sexy."

The three mechs all simultaneously looked in the direction of the slang. Prowl's wingtips flicked as a very small smile appeared on his face before disappearing again once the twins looked back at him. "Jazz, is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah've got dis itch, dat Ah just can't seem tah reach." Jazz said with his glossa sticking out playfully. He walked in and walked behind the twins, placing a servo on their outer shoulders. They both tensed when he tightened his hold. "Ah hope Ah ain't interruptin' anything important. Certainly, would be rude of meh, but then again, Sentinel is headin' outside for patrol later on. Ah could only imagine how he would react tah seein' such… profanity."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly looked at each other before scrambling out of the door. Jazz snickered behind his servo once the door closed behind the retreating mechs. Prowl shook his helm with a small chuckle. "So, have you successfully moved into your new quarters? I apologize for leaving before you onlined, as you saw, I had to deal with crew behavior."

Jazz sat in the seat Sunstreaker had been in, and pulled out energon. "It's no problem Prowler, work before play. Would have dropped off yer energon off sooner, but trainin' took longer than expected." He held one out to Prowl with a big smile on his lips. He watched Prowl take out a deck of cards, and he instantly was interested. "Oooh, what game are we playin' dis time?"

"You had mentioned poker and you know that I don't like gambling, but I was thinking that perhaps we play a couple rounds. The stakes being that I get to clean you from ped to auditory horn if you lose. And if I lose, which by the way there is a ten percent chance of that happening, you get to do whatever you like to me." Prowl explained as he shuffled the deck before handing it over to Jazz. He watched his friend shuffle the deck into three smaller decks before shuffling them back together. "Sound reasonable?"

The Polyhexian nodded with an eager smile, "one day Ah'm gonna get ya tah do stripper poker with meh. Maybe Ah'll cheat my way tah winning, so Ah can see ya remove all dat armor." Jazz hinted with a purr before drinking his energon. Prowl simply rolled his optics and dealt out their cards before they started playing.

Prowl stared at the results of the end game, his optics wide and his mouth gaping in pure shock. "B-Bu-But how!? My calculations are never wrong. I was so sure I was going to win." The Praxian looked up at the grinning mech in disbelief.

"Ah am a master at dis game Prowler. When Ah was younger, when my caretaker didn't feel like really playin' with some of dah other lords, he'd use my blindness tah his advantage. Dat's how Ah first learned how tah use sounds tah see where Ah am goin'." Jazz chuckled as he stood up and walked over to Prowl with a sultry smile gracing his lips. "As punishment, Ah want ya tah kiss meh in public, but ya have tah surprise meh."

Prowl looked up at the visored mech with a suspicious stare. "So, you want me to not only kiss you in front of _the entire base_ , but also kiss you by surprise?" Jazz nodded with a digit tracing Prowl's jawline, getting him to shiver under the touch. "I… look forward to your visors deactivating for when I surprise you."

Jazz laughed mockingly and ran the back of his digits against the side of Prowl's face. "Dat confident, are we? Well Ah look forward tah seein' if yah have what it takes."

Later that solar cycle, after getting used to his new routine and a long one on one conversation with Optimus, Jazz was finally able to head to the mess hall to get his energon and turn in for the lunar cycle. He was getting waved over to sit with a Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage, and Bluestreak before an arm wrapped around his waist. Before the Polyhexian could mech off, they were bumper to bumper and pelvic plating to pelvic plating, and their lips were pressed together. He felt a digit run down his spinal strut, causing him to gasp and open his mouth slightly for a glossa to dip inside before pulling out.

Prowl pulled away from the mech in his arms and watched the visors snap back to show off stunned expression. "Told you I would surprise your visors off." Jazz's face heated up before he found the strength to activate them again. The entire room had the same shock expression that someone as cold as Prowl, would show so much expression. "Is this public enough for you, Jazz?"

Jazz's mouth hung open slightly that Prowl actually did his punishment so fast and so literal. His face heated up and the Praxian used one digit to close his friend's mouth shut. "Ah… Ah… Ah. Ya… Ah… um… yeah. Ah-" He pointed at his friend and then himself. "Ya actually kissed meh."

"Well that was the punishment, was it not?" Prowl had Jazz's full attention, a feeling in his spark and possibly in his interface equipment actually enjoyed. _Is this what his master feels whenever he gets Jazz to look up at him?_ The Praxian stepped a good arm length apart from the Polyhexian.

The Polyhexian folded an arm behind his back with a shy smile on his face. He rubbed the end of one of his peds as he answered the other mech. "Well yeah, but Ah thought ya would've done it in front of like one mech. Could we… ya know, later?"

"I'm… not opposed to that idea." Prowl said with a nod and a flick of his wings. "I should get my work done, and meet you in your quarters once I'm done?" His wing tips twitched again when Jazz nodded with a bigger smile.

"My quarters sound good Prowler. Ah'll see ya later then." Jazz said with his free servo rubbing the back of his helm with a bashful chuckle. When Prowl left Jazz alone in the middle of the mess hall, he sat down at the table with his ops teammates. He collapsed in his seat with a love lust sigh.

The mechs that Jazz sat with, were are all staring at their commander. Mirage waved a servo in front of the black and white mech's face. Jazz sighed heavily and didn't even react to the servo in front of him. The Polyhexian was swirling a digit in the energon in front of him. "Jazz. Jazz. Hello, Jazz?"

Bumblebee groaned with a roll of his optics before pinching Jazz's horn. Jazz gave a shout and shook his helm quickly, "huh? What?"

"Could you explain what _that_ was all about? It takes me since your joining of the Autobots to talk about yourself, but suddenly my ' _I hate romance, it's a social construct I will glitch if I have to deal with it_ ' brother kisses you in front of _everyone_!?" Bluestreak waved his servos at Bluestreak before in the air in frustration and amazement.

Jazz's face heated up and he looked away from them with a smile peaking out from behind his cube. "Nothin' it was just a silly game bet." He continued to smile and was wanting do something to release his pent-up happiness. _He publicly claimed me. I'm his and Master's._

"Seems more than nothing. Heard from the strategy junkies Prowl was acting odd, and you both were nowhere to be found last night." Hound gave a knowing smirk at the visored mech. Jazz shook his helm with an even bigger smile. "Oh, then why do you smell like you were fragged very thorough?"

Mirage gawked at his berth mate's lack of filter, Bumblebee just pretended to not have heard it, and the sniper looked at his brother's lover with flared wings. "Hound, could you please look up to definition of subtle?"

"You and Prowl actually interfaced? If I had known that fragging was going to have such a positive affect on the both of you, I would have been shoving you two in a storage closet sooner." Bluestreak said jokingly, the others at the table all started laughing loudly. Jazz, on the other servo, was grinning into his cube.

Jazz finished his cube and turned to face the rest of the team that he had sat with. "Ah'm gonna go for a drive, ya nosy slags can go enjoy yerselves. If Ah find any of ya outside my door, Ah'm gonna make ya'll train until ya can't walk."

The mechs all gawked at the threat, Bumblebee spoke for his team after he found his voice box. "You wouldn't do that Jazz, would you? We have patrols to do." The multicolored mech said nothing as he waved behind himself while leaving the mess hall. They all groaned and collapsed on the table when they knew he was being serious. "He would."

Jazz step to the entrance of the base and looked around a few times before transforming. He drove off to Halifax's place to get the items he needed, which wasn't much. When the mech arrived to the almost cleaned out black market, thanks to Jazz's frequent visits to give both sides what the wanted or needed. Laserbeak and Ravage were waiting for him at the door. "Beak, Ravage what are you two doing here? Is Master here too?"

 _No, he's busy. He sent us here to help you find whatever it is you need._ Ravage said with an annoyed flick of his tail. Laserbeak landed on the Polyhexian's shoulder watching the doors slide open. _What are you looking for anyways? It looks really empty in there?_ The feline asked as they stared into the dimly lit room.

"A special type of oil. It smells really good, but when ingested it can melt a bot's insides. I remember Halifax using it on one of his customers when he tried stealing his things." Jazz went over to the switch on the wall and pushed the lever up. "I'm going to make Sentinel's deactivation look like he did it himself."

Laserbeak and Ravage got to work on looking for this oil before Laserbeak asked the question that was nagging her. _If it's an oil you can't consume, what is it for?_

"Floor cleaner." Jazz said casually as he looked through a box full of different bottles. "Do either of you know why master is acting weird? He's being really nice to me, it's weirding me out."

The two symbionts looked at the mech with equal confusion. _So, you don't know either? We thought Soundwave would have told you, since you're his most loyal pet._ Ravage said loyal with extra sarcasm and a hiss of annoyance. Jazz gave an annoyed huff, a roll of his optics, and a shake of his helm. _Hey! I have been with Soundwave far longer than you have been online! He has trusted me with all of his secrets and his life, and then you come strolling along and you suddenly get all of his attention._

"Well I'm sorry that he basically took me from my creators! You guys get his approval for every little thing, and all he's done for me was a pat on the helm. Then this war happens and I go through the pits to prove to you all that I can do whatever to show that I am still loyal." Jazz jumps up and points a digit in both of their directions. "I may not like how I came to live with Master, but I am still thankful for all he's done for me and I'm still as much loyal to him as you are."

The Polyhexian revved his engines lightly before going over to another box. He had never rose his voice to Ravage before, not since he was little, and he remembered how painful that punishment was. Jazz's back had deep claw marks because of it. There was awkward silence between the three of them before Ravage spoke. _Is this the bottle?_

Jazz turned around saw the bottle hanging from the black cat's mouth. He walked over and gently took it from him before opening it, and took a small sniff. The Polyhexian pulled his face away as he placed the cork back inside. "Yup, overly sweet smell. Thanks Ravage and Beak for the help." He subspaced it before scratching the avian's beak and then the top of the feline's helm. "Sorry about yelling at you, you didn't deserve it."

 _You're right I didn't, but… you are forgiven._ Ravage said before he looked at the Polyhexian move in front of a glass case. Jazz put a servo on the case before punching it open. He pulled out a purple geode, a smile formed on his lips before he subspaced it. _Who's that for?_

"Mmm, no one special. Gonna go head back to Iacon before anyone notices my absence." Jazz said before escorting them out, and then returned to the base. He saw Optimus and Ratchet both waiting for him at the entrance of the base. The mech transformed with a big smile, he was all dusty from the drive. "Hey Prime, Hatch'. What are ya two doin' out here?"

"That was quite a show you and Prowl gave earlier. Can I ask what caused this sudden turn of emotions?" Optimus asked playfully as Jazz gave a cheeky smile.

"Everyone kept tellin' meh tah make some friends. So, Ah heeded their advice of course." Jazz folded his arms behind his back with his smile growing even more.

"Jazz, you know it is vital to be extremely careful during any activity. We don't need to deal with anything happening because of it." Jazz knew what Ratchet was insinuating, and that made the Polyhexian look away with a very heavy sigh. "Maybe after the war it would be a different story, but right now we need you to focus on the mission."

The reminder of the mission, Jazz's real mission, made the mech sigh even more. "Yeah, yeah Ah know dat havin' a sparklin' would be a very bad idea. Don't think Ah'll ever have any creations, so there won't be any problems in dah future either." Jazz waved them off with a laugh, obviously having made up his mind.

Optimus placed a servo on his friend's shoulder. "You say that now my friend, but Primus does work in mysterious ways."

"Eh, with dis Prime Ah really doubt Ah'm gonna ever have a sparklin'. Ah'm gonna go um… shower and nap or somethin'." Jazz waved his servo in the air as he headed for his quarters to use his new shower. He went to his berth and carefully hid the vial inside an indent that was along the bottom of the berth. "Save you for later."

Prowl was heading towards Jazz's quarters before both of his brothers wrapped their arms around his, and dragged him in the opposite direction. "Smokescreen, Bluestreak what is the meaning of this?" They said nothing until they pushed him into a storage closet. "Will one of you please tell me what is the reason for shoving all three of us into a cramped storage closet?"

"So, you just _planned_ to have a romantic relationship with Jazz _without_ telling us? When did that become a thing!?" Smokescreen waved one arm and accidently backhanded Bluestreak. The offended mech gave a groan and rubbed his face with an annoyed twitch of his wing tips. "Sorry Blue."

"Smokey's right Prowl, it felt like on yesterday that you and Jazz were struggling to be friends. And now you two chipping paint together?" Bluestreak's wing smacked Prowl on the chest. "Sorry, really should have picked a better spot."

Prowl struggled between the tangled frames of his brothers. "You think? And it was just a simple kiss because of a bet we made. It was the result of a simple game and a way of gathering knowledge of Jazz. We are not 'chipping paint'." He pushed the door open and tried to leave the closet, but found it hard to escape the clutches of limbs. "Smokescreen, could you move your arms above your helm? Bluestreak move your leg to your chest?"

Smokescreen moved his arms out of the way, and Bluestreak was moving his leg before accidently kneeing his older brother in pelvic plating. Prowl bit his lip and groaned in pain as he managed to squirm out of the tangled bodies. "Oops, sorry Prowl. Are you okay?" Bluestreak asked with worry when he watched his brother lean against the door for a moment as his wings started twitching as he held in his keens of pain.

The black and white took an exaggerated groan before pulling himself on his peds. He narrowed his optics at his younger brothers before pulling up his façade. "I'm just fine Bluestreak. Now, please do something productive instead of nosing yourselves in my love life." Prowl closed the door on them and went back to his previous destination.

::Jazz, are you in your quarters?:: The Autobot third asked over the comlink before knocking on the door softly. There was a very soft yelp before the door slid open. Jazz folded an ankle behind the other and slid an arm up the doorframe, and gave a smile. "Well you look very shiny, what's the occasion?" Prowl asked before Jazz waved a digit for Prowl to enter his quarters.

"Was just takin' a shower in my new quarters and makin' myself at home. Though, Ah believe we were interrupted in our lil' endeavors last time. Maybe we can could play a bit?" Jazz hinted at with a smile as he gestured at the two cubes of energon that he had sitting on his desk. "Or we can do a bit of dah nice and gentle stuff? Or talk, whatever ya feel like really."

Prowl chuckled and walked in as he looked around Jazz's quarters. They were the same size as his own, and had basically the same basic furniture. The only difference was that Jazz had a lot of his things he had collected from missions, music pads he found or Blaster gave him, boxes of stuff he brought from Halifax's shop, and whatever he though was worth inspecting. Prowl sat on the berth and noticed that Jazz was trying to organize his desk, which made him chuckle. "Jazz, you do not need to worry about the organization of your quarters. I believe you had said something about energon, music, and something nice to look at. I quoted you correctly, yes?"

Jazz turned with a small laugh and nodded. "And look ya got energon, music-" and music started playing from a data player on the shelf above the desk. "And somethin' nice tah look at." The mech walked over with the cubes before straddling him with a purr. Prowl took one of the cubes and drank it before noticing that Jazz had waited for him to start before drinking his own.

"Mm, Jazz, may I ask you a few questions?" Prowl asked while setting his cube down on the nightstand beside them. The visored nodded and stopped drinking. "Why do you wait for me to do something before doing it? And why is my nickname so important to you?"

The horned mech shifted slightly, clearly unsettled by the questions, but he answered honestly. "Well Ah… wasn't allowed tah recharge on his berth without permission. Ah had tah wait for him tah for drink his energon before Ah could, sometimes Ah had tah wait for him tah finish it. It's just how Ah was raised, and Ah don't mind it." Jazz looked at their barely touching chest plates.

"You weren't given a berth before the war, were you?" Prowl recalled the time he saw Jazz move onto the floor. The multicolored mech shook his helm with a frown.

"Ah did have dis really big, soft, and warm pillow tah recharge on. It wasn't so bad tah be honest." Jazz said with a smile and ran a digit across the red chevron. Prowl shivered from the soft touches. "Ah know it may seem like disrespect, but nicknames are like a loophole tah titles. It makes meh happy and Ah don't know calm when Ah get away with it. And when ya said dat it was dumb and tah stop callin' ya by my nickname for ya, it really hurt."

"And by titles, you mean master?" Prowl asked and Jazz nodded with his helm turned away. Prowl curled a digit under Jazz's chin and lifted his helm up to look him in the visors. "If it will make you happy, you may call me anything you like. But I do not want you to force yourself to call me by title like master."

 _Why does this make my spark so warm?_ Jazz questioned himself. He smiled at Prowl before pushing Prowl on his back with his servos resting above his helm. "Prowler, yer dah first mech dat could make my spark feel dis way. Ah don't know how tah explain it, but it makes meh feel like a… a normal mech." He ran a servo down the center of Prowl's chest plate.

"You love me that much? But what the mech that raised you?" Prowl asked as he watched the mech on top of him continue petting his chest.

"Ah… Ah love everythin' he's done for meh. He gave meh my sight, saved my life, and he brought meh tah ya. Ah love him with all my spark, but Ah love ya with my entire bein'." Jazz said and then he covered his face when he realized how weird that sounded. "Sorry, dat must have been too forward."

Prowl spun them around and he ran a digit down the side of Jazz's shocked face. "I rather like your forwardness. I have never been fond of the courting games; the rules and manners are so perplexing to me." The Praxian's wings were moving excitedly behind him. _The faces he makes are so captivating._

"Dat's okay, Ah've never been courted before. So-" Jazz chuckled and watched Prowl climb off of him before kissing his lips gently. The Polyhexian was stuttering over his words when their lips pulled apart. "S-S-So, Ah wouldn't k-know ya were courtin' meh or not. Wow, Ah can never get tired of yer kisses."

The black and white Praxian chuckled and kissed him once more. "And I could never tire of kissing you." He went to speak again, but both of their comms interrupted their moment. ::Prowl here.::

::Decepticon activity in dah energon mines near Uraya.:: Blaster's voice came over their comlinks. ::Hey, why is there an echo?::

::None of yer business Blaster.:: Jazz answered playfully into his comlink and snickered. ::Prowler and Ah will be on deck in a bit.::

::Wait were ya two in dah middle of-:: Jazz and Prowl disconnected from their comlinks before the communications officer could say anything else.

Prowl stood up and helped Jazz up. "It seems duty calls. I hope you are okay with this being a common occurrence. Work certainly gets in the way of pleasure." He said with an apologetic flick of his wings before kissing Jazz on the lips.

Jazz nodded with a dismissive wave. "Ah'm used tah it. He was constantly leavin' meh alone once Ah could fend for myself." _And take care of the Cassetticons._ He followed Prowl out of his quarters to the war room. His visors glowed darkly as he was getting ready for removing the next threat to his plan of seeing his master succeed. _Sentinel Prime._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	19. Chapter 19

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

No romance, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 19

Sentinel Prime was heading to his private wash racks in his quarters when he noticed Jazz and Bumblebee doing base patrol ahead of him. He knew this was the same mech himself and Alpha Trion had met in Kaon. The older Prime wanted to investigate some more, but he was also extremely tired and wanted to get as much recharge time as he possibly could. The Prime went inside his quarters and went to his private stock of high grade energon.

"If only I had a map of Kaon Lords' locations. The lord's house was at the top of the hill in central Kaon." The mech complained as he pulled a bottle out and took a few sips of it before setting it on the desk. He went into his private washracks and turned on the water, sighing as the stress left his systems.

Red Alert was scrolling through his security cameras while having a disagreement with Inferno. "Inferno, I am not overly paranoid. There is something not right about Jazz. Sentinel Prime said he is absolutely certain he has met him pre-war."

"But Red, Jazz said that he has never met Sentinel before. Why would Jazz lie about meeting a Prime?" Inferno waved a servo around above his helm.

The white and red Polyhexian looked at his partner with his arms crossed. "Well Jazz _is_ from Kaon and Sentinel Prime _said_ he went to Kaon for help. And Jazz said he worked for someone that had a lot of influence in Kaon, and _what kind of mech has power_? A lord, and who did Prime go to Kaon? Someone with influence and power." The paranoid mech stopped talking when he something strange happen out of the corner of his optic. He turned to see a door close. "Inferno, go check out sector six near Sentinel's quarters. Now."

"Red, Ah know you can't help your glitch, but this is ridiculous. There is nothing happening near that sector, Bumblebee and Jazz were _just_ there!" Inferno threw an accusatory servo at the monitors. He leaned back in his seat, propping his peds up on the monitors he had been looking at previously.

"But Inferno, Sentinel was by himself when he entered his quarters." Red Alert said with even more panic in his voice. The fire fighter decided to just go and inspect the apparent situation. Red Alert watched Inferno make his way to the Prime's quarters. When he knocked on the door and Sentinel Prime answered it, the Polyhexian knew that his friend was going to go off on him when he came back. When the Prime gave a friendly smile and went back inside his quarters, Inferno looked up at the camera in the corner with a harsh movement of his arms.

Red Alert turned to face the red mech, completely missing Jazz walking out of Sentinel's quarters with an empty bottle in his servo. "I'm sorry Inferno, I was absolutely sure that I saw _that door_ close."

"Red, I believe you saw something, but I think you should go see Ratchet or get some recharge. These false alarms can get not only you, but both of us in trouble. Can you try to go see Doc, for me at least?" Inferno didn't like getting mad at Red Alert, but his sensory glitch has driven the mech to near insanity with the sporadic comm calls at random times of the lunar cycle. Red Alert bowed his helm and nodded. "Thank you."

Jazz went to his terminal in his office and started typing. _By morning, Optimus Prime will be the last of the Primes._ The Polyhexian's visors brightened again, waiting for a reply from his master, but what he wasn't expecting was a kiss trailing up his neck. He kicked his chair out from under him and spun the intruder against the wall behind him with a blaster pointed to the side of his helm. "Reflexes are much better, I'm so proud of you."

The Polyhexian snapped out of his attack mode the moment he recognized the voice. He stepped back and sat the blaster down on the desk. "Master, what are you doing here? Had I known you were coming, I would've cleaned up and gotten energon." He looked up at the cameras to see that they were all deactivated.

"My visit was a last-minute occurrence, Lord Megatron wanted me to get proof of your latest Prime kill. He's very proud of how obedient you have been, and you know what that means for me?" Soundwave rhetorically asked while sitting Jazz down in his chair, and ran a servo across Jazz's chest.

"P-Proud of me, Master?" Jazz was getting nervous, but dared to glance up at Soundwave.

The blue mech nodded and removed his battle mask before kissing the other on the lips gently. "That's right, _very_ proud of you. And Lord Megatron has a very important task for you, and if you can successfully do this I will be sure to make your reward very special."

"Anything for you and Megatron, Master." Jazz turned his chair and looked up at his master with excitement.

The Decepticon smiled at the burst of loyalty visible in Jazz's entire being. "He wants you to find someone worthy to carry his sparklings once the war is over. Can you do that for him?" He leaned forward with his servo planted on both arms of the chair.

"Megatron wants to take an Autobot as his sparkmate?" Jazz tilted his helm with confusion. He noticed the blank stare from Soundwave before he shook his helm. "I mean, yes I can Master. Does he have a preference? Obviously, a Carrier mech or a femme."

Soundwave smirked at his pet's quick change in response. "That would be a great start. He doesn't want anyone bigger than him, but other than that you have free reign of who you think is perfect for him." He decided to see how his new pet was doing. "And how are things going with Prowl? I have a _special_ gift for him, a collar and wing ornaments, but he can't have them until the war is over. And you _cannot_ tell him about them, okay?"

Jazz's optics lit up at the mention of Prowl getting a collar of his very own. "Prowl is treating me well. Master, Prowl suffers from processor glitches because of his battle computer, and I think that maybe if you train him like a pet it might help. Of course, if you want to do that." He smiled innocently. "Could I try it out on him, Master?"

"Mmm, no, I will do it. You continue being the adorable, well behaved pet." Soundwave kissed Jazz's lips possessively

Jazz gave a smile with an innocent tilt of his helm. "I will have a list for him by the time the war ends, Master. Can I see the collar for Prowl?" He asked politely as Soundwave started to look at him hungrily. Soundwave hummed thoughtfully before shaking his helm once more. "After the war?"

"After the war. I have to go, but keep this up and you'll be in my arms soon enough. And you won't have to worry about anything ever again." The Kaonion said cryptically before the lights shut off.

The Polyhexian sat up rapidly and looked around to see that he was in his quarters. He looked around before seeing Prowl in stasis beside him, and he rolled him over slowly. Jazz shouted when he saw the Kaonion glyph for 'traitor' painted all over him. "I thought you loved me Jazz?" Prowl's mouth said, but his optics looked dead.

The multicolored mech onlined with his limbs flailing around, and he looked around with heavy intakes. He was looking around wildly until he saw Bluestreak and Bumblebee standing on the opposite side of his desk. "Jazz, are you okay?" The Praxian walked over to him, and put a servo on Jazz's servo before looking at Bumblebee. "Bee, go get some energon for Jazz."

"Alright." Bumblebee ran off while Jazz tried to calm down.

Jazz was taking deep intakes and his digits digging into his desk, scratching it up. Bluestreak gently laid Jazz against his chair and was trying to help him control his intakes. The Polyhexian was finally in control of himself by the time Bumblebee came back with energon. Jazz took it and flashed a smile before drinking it with a smile. "Thanks Bee."

"Jazz, what caused you to panic?" Bluestreak quietly waved Bumblebee off as he slipped into his therapist persona. He led his commander over to the chairs that were against the wall beside a window. The Polyhexian sat his cube down on the table before slouching forward with his servos wrapping around his elbows. Jazz knew that Bluestreak wasn't going to push him for answers, not until he was ready to talk, but he wasn't going to leave him alone until he did talk.

"Ah don't know what is goin' on in my processor. All my life Ah've been told dat emotions and relationships outside of him were a waste of my time. And dat my own species turned their backs on meh because of what Ah am." Jazz bowed his helm and wrapped his servos around the back of his helm with a heavy sigh.

"And you found out that your Sire was still online trying to find you. And you clearly are enjoying yourself in the relationship department. How does being with Prowl make you feel?" Bluestreak crossed his legs as he waited for the Polyhexian to respond. He made mental notes while he let Jazz speak. _Jazz seems to sound… regretful and doubtful. Though not entirely sure about what._

The visored mech sat back as he relaxed in his seat. He rested an arm on the arm of his chair and then his chin in his servo. "Prowler makes meh feel… happy, safe, relaxed. Ah never felt dis away before, so… Ah don't even know what tah even call it. Love?" His gaze went to the Praxian sitting across from him before looking down again with a heavy sigh.

"Why do you think being in love makes you so sad? Do you think it has to do with your caretaker wanting you to depend solely on him for everything? Last time we talked about him, you said that you taught yourself how to read and write Kaonion and even learn all of Iaconian dialects to fit in with us." Bluestreak watched Jazz nod to his statement.

"It's not dat Ah'm sad about bein' in love. Ah just… Ah don't know anythin' about it, courtin', havin' a relationship dat ya'll would call 'normal'. All Ah know is what Ah was surrounded by in Kaon, a submissive lover." He kept himself from getting overly emotional, but his voice kept rising and cracking every so often. "He never wanted meh tah have tah depend on anyone but him, because it would distract meh from takin' care of him and dah manor."

The Praxian nodded and made more mental notes. _He has started to stop calling this mech 'Master', so we're making progress._ "So, this mech wanted to make you a stay at home Carrier? When the war is over, what do you plan on doing for an occupation or just in general?"

Jazz lifted his servos up towards the ceiling with a shrug. "Dunno. Never gave it much thought, always kinda went with dah flow of things." He gave a strained laugh when he remembered Black light telling him the same thing. "What do ya think a mech with my… skill set would be able tah do in normal society? It'd be dah same exact stuff as Ah was taught, just without dah constant interfacin'."

 _Still suffers from self-doubt._ Bluestreak hummed thoughtfully before deciding to move on. "Could you try telling me what scared you in stasis? You can tell me as much as you can."

 _This is just Bluestreak, Prowl's brother, I can trust him._ Jazz sighed heavily and looked around for something before giving up, and dipped his digit into his energon. He started drawing a Kaonion glyph on the table. It was three dots in a vertical line with an x beside the top dot, a bold line a few inches from the dots, a square with a c and another dot inside it, and then a squiggly line underneath the square. Jazz looked at the Praxian's confused face before telling him.

"It means deserter in basic Kaonion. It was painted all over… a friend, and then he asked meh why Ah did it. It just freaked meh out dat's all." Jazz explained as he looked at the glyph. He kept going back to the dream he had.

The sniper kept the glyph mentally filed away, knowing he should take his findings to Ratchet. "Okay, and have you thought that maybe it was your subconscious trying to tell you something?" Jazz gave an exasperated laugh as he looked at Bluestreak.

"Pit of a way of tellin' meh somethin' Ah have no idea what it's tryin' tah tell meh." He looked out the window to see the energon fuel trucks come back with almost nothing again. "Seems dat they came up empty again. At dis rate we're gonna have tah leave Cybertron or someone has tah surrender, but dah question is who is dah loser gonna be?" Jazz stood up from his chair as he rested a horn against the window.

"At this rate, I don't know anymore but with you and my brother standing beside Optimus, I think we'll win for sure." Bluestreak stood and put a servo on the Polyhexian's shoulder with a smile. "I know this may not sound entirely professional on a therapist or a soldier's level, but I think you and Prowl are a good thing for each other. He makes you so confident in yourself and brings you out of this little shell you have, and you make him so happy and he's had a world record decrease in his glitches because of you. All my life, every little thing brought on his glitches and every medic we went to just said either we deal or we do a spark transfer. Our creators didn't want to risk the negative affects of a spark transfer, so we tried introducing Prowl to things to help reduce the chances of a glitch."

The visored mech looked at the Praxian beside him, and saw the sad smile on his face. "But Ah didn't do anythin' tah help cure his glitch."

"You gave him your spark and you let him give his. Love does crazy things to those affected by it, sometimes even hurt them." Bluestreak said before finally leaving Jazz alone to think about everything. The Praxian went to go transfer his notes over to his file on Jazz, but he was stopped by Ratchet and some assistants rushing down the hall that the chain recharged. He ran up beside the CMO, "what's happening?"

"Optimus heard a sound coming from Sentinel's quarters." Ratchet said before they all stopped in front the Prime's quarter doors. The older mech used his code to override the door; once it was open he covered his mouth and one of the assistances started dry purging. "Primus this is a terrible way to go. No one touch him until I determine if it's safe. First Aid, get the med bay ready for the remains. Bluestreak, you should return to your quarters."

The Praxian nodded in a state of shock before turning around, and returned to his quarters. He brought a servo to his face with a heavy sigh, "I think _I'm going to need_ therapy after seeing that." By the following solar cycle, Bluestreak collapsed in the seat beside Smokescreen with a tired groan. "Almost all of Ratchet's newbie medical crew scheduled back to back appointments to talk about seeing Sentinel's remains."

"Yeah, I heard about it on my way to the washracks. Was it as bad as I heard?" Smokescreen asked before drinking his energon. He did a small double take when he saw Prowl's leg bouncing anxiously, and occasionally glance down at his wrist. "Uh… Prowl, you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Primus where is that Jazz? He said energon and then training, he is five kliks late." Prowl tried to sound unphased, but his leg kept bouncing and his angry sips of energon was enough to make his younger brother stifle laughs.

Optimus and Jazz both walked through and were looking at a datapad. Prowl sighed and his wings relaxed when his battle computer concluded that he was in a meeting with Optimus. The Polyhexian looked very focus on a question that the last of the Primes asked, but answered with the occasional servo gestures. The Prime answered with a few nods before most likely asking his Second to do something, to which the mech nodded, and then saluted before making his way over to the Praxians.

"Primus, sorry Ah'm late Prowler. Hey Smokey, Blue." Jazz yawned into his servo and saw Prowl push a cube in his direction. He went to take a sip before a scent hit him. The mech sniffed it a couple times and took a sip of it, and then he smiled wildly. "How'd ya know Ah liked acidic flavored energon?"

Prowl smiled and his wings flared with self-pride. "Well, I noticed my own energon treats were increasingly getting smaller whenever you visited me. So, I took that as a subtle hint that you liked the same flavor as I do. It isn't to strong in added flavor, is it?" Jazz's face heated up and he shook his helm rapidly. The older Praxian smiled and drank from his cube with growing pride. "Then I certainly hope that you will like to know that I have a few groons cleared, and it has been half a deca-cycle since our last game."

"Really!?" Jazz perked up with excitement before seeing the smirks coming from the three, and he reined his emotions in. "Ah… Ah mean… Ah would love tah Prowler, but Prime is sendin' meh and Percy tah Iacon's astrology buildin' tah scope out. And with Sentinel's deactivation, Prime has a lot of workload tah deal with."

Prowl grabbed Jazz's servos and it instantly silenced the stuttering mess. "Jazz, deep intakes. It's fine, I understand work before play. Perhaps I can assist you prepare for a route that will be safe since Preceptor doesn't have an alt mode that allows movement?" His wings fluttering behind him without his knowledge, was enough to get both of his brothers to fall on each other and then the floor in a hysteria. His deadpan face slowly turned to the nearly crying mechs, and they froze with fear when they could hear the revving of Prowl's engines. "What is _so funny_?"

"Uh… um… nothing!" Smokescreen said for them both, and quickly retreated with Bluestreak in tow. When they were within a safe distance, the youngest Praxian looked at his older brother. "I've never seen Prowl act that way before. What do you think that was about, Blue?"

"I'm not… sure actually Smokey. This isn't an emotion I've seen Prowl express, it's weird actually." Bluestreak watched Jazz fawn over Prowl, but it was Prowl initiating all of the physical contacts.

Prowl slid a hidden servo down to the black thigh, and turned Jazz enough for them to face each other. Jazz scooted closer so his legs were trapped between Prowl's legs. "If this is too much public affection, let me know, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Jazz nodded with a smile still on his face. "Dis is good so far. Would prefer my berth so we could cuddle, but Ah'm okay with dis. Ah want everyone tah know Ah'm yers."

Prowl's engines purred quietly at the sound of that, but his battle computer wasn't taking to that idea. "But you are not a possession. Is this what your master wanted you to feel like? Did he show you public affection as well?"

"It was tah show anyone dat Ah was taken, and not tah touch meh without askin' first. He did, but it was more through acts dat Ah do not wish others tah discover." Jazz explained subtly getting his point across to his partner. "Ah wish we could have a bit of fun before Ah went on my mission."

The Praxian nodded in understanding, but he gently traced the tip of his digits down the side of Jazz's face. "Perhaps if you get especially dirty, I will clean you up or if you wish we can have a more pleasurable welcome home gift?" A smile appeared on the visored mech's face, and could feel the sudden fullness in his processor.

 _Jazz, whatever my brother has promised ya, don't believe him. He will hurt Prowl and then hurt ya, if ya just let meh help ya my mech._ Blaster begged through Jazz's processor, but Jazz pushed his mental presence out of his helm and slammed a door in front of the other mech's face. Jazz looked at the mech across from him with a smile, and leaned into the touch. "Ah'd love dat Prowler."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	20. Chapter 20

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance is marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 20

Four million years later, after the Decepticons onlined and were repaired, Soundwave walked over to Jazz's limp body. He opened his chest plate and placed a very small microchip inside his spark chamber, and watched it embed itself inside the mech's spark. "Full synchronization will be completed in one meta-cycle."

"Boss, what's that chip for?" Rumble asked as they all watched Jazz's blue spark started to change from its original color to a dark blue and then finally a light purple. Jazz unconsciously gasped loudly as his spark expanded in size before he fell back into his deep stasis.

 _You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?_ Laserbeak asked as they followed the rest of the Decepticons out of the ARK. Soundwave looked at his arm as he scanned the progress of the chip. "I am. I need to start the process now while I can. The transition will be easier to handle." The Decepticon explained as he scanned Jazz's processor for any fluxes.

After the Autobots rescued the oil rig from the Decepticons, Jazz disappeared from the ship and the rest of the team. He was hiding in his quarters, groaning in pain resonating from within his spark. Jazz clutched his chest tightly and pinged Ratchet's comlink. ::Hey, Doc could… y-ya come see meh?::

::Jazz, are you okay? I'm on my way, don't move.:: Ratchet said quickly before disconnecting the comlinks. The visored mech gave a sarcastic laugh before he tried to stand up, but the moment he tried to get onto his peds they gave and he fell to his knees. The medic came in and saw the horned mech struggling. "Jazz, I told you to not move slag it." He helped him onto the berth before starting his scan, and glanced up at the groaning mech with a look of suspicion.

The second looked at the medic with a frown when he caught a glimpse of the frown on his face. "What? Ah didn't do anythin' tah myself, Ah swear." Jazz sat up slowly, but Ratchet gently laid him down again. "What!?"

"Did you spark merge with anyone?" Ratchet asked and Jazz started blankly at him, and he sighed agitatedly before explaining. "Spark merging is when two sparks combine together, it also causes a spark bond."

"Oh. Oh! No, no, no way. Prowler hasn't even seen my spark yet." Jazz said as he waved his servos rapidly in front of his face. He slid up to be in an upright position to lean against the wall. The saboteur rubbed his chest with a groan. "Can ya tell meh what is wrong?"

"Your spark shows that your sparked, and that only happens when two sparks merged." Ratchet explained and saw the intense reaction from Jazz. He started snapping his digits to get Jazz's attention, and Jazz looked at him with a frown. The medic knew that the Polyhexian hated when someone snaps around him, and knew that it took a lot of mental strength to fight his need to react to his mental trigger. "I do not need to deal with an anxiety right now. You'll be fine, I just need you to remain calm."

Jazz nodded and groaned into his servos as he tried to think of how this could've happened. "Ah can't let anyone find out, Ah haven't been with anyone _but_ Prowl. There has tah be another explanation for… for dis! Ah can't be sparked." He rubbed his helm with a worried intake. _I can't be carrying; how did this happen? I need to see master. Prowl? Soundwave?_

"I'm going to have Prowl come check on you. And I want you to come to the med bay in seven solar cycles, just to make sure this isn't just a minor false gestation." Ratchet explained calmly, knowing that Jazz was going to need someone to comfort him. "If you need anything, just comm me, but until thing don't push yourself. Carrying for first timers is stressful and always risky."

 _How am I carrying!? I need off base._ Jazz nodded to Ratchet's orders and watched him leave him alone until Prowl arrived. He curled up on the berth with a heavy sigh. _Master! I'm scared!_ The mech couldn't feel Soundwave in his processor, and it angered the visored mech to the point that he jumped on his peds and threw a pillow at the door. Prowl walked in just as his face was attacked by the pillow. He picked it up from the floor, still not noticed by the stressed Jazz, and he watched him start hitting his helm against the wall.

"Okay, I believe this is appropriate timing to intervene." Prowl said loud enough to announce his arrival, and pulled Jazz away from the wall. He was on his way to deliver his reports to Optimus when Ratchet said that Jazz needed him, so he finished his previous objective before going to his berth mate. The Praxian led the other to his berth before laying down, and pulling him in his arms. "What has you so worked up Jazz? You haven't been this bad in a very long time."

Jazz was silent and hid his face in the other black and white mech's neck. He held onto Prowl tightly as he shook with pure fear. "Ah don't know wh-what happened. Ah was just in here until my chest started hurtin' and then Ratchet came tah see what was goin' on." He sat up with two streaks under his visors. Prowl sat up slowly, not fully comprehending what was going on, and Jazz opened his chest plate to show off his spark. The ex-enforcer saw the purple spark staring at him, and he saw this when his Carrier was sparked with his brothers and the occasional forced sparked victims.

Prowl had a split second of excitement, thinking it was his, before his battle computer said that was impossible because they haven't transferred spark energy. He looked up at Jazz with a frown, feeling extremely betrayed but the feeling in his spark was replaced with concern for his friend. His wings were twitching and he felt confusion, fear, extreme sadness, and a bunch of emotions that wasn't good for the sparkling. Prowl pulled Jazz into his arms and rubbed his horns gently.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll figure this out for you. I still love you and I promise I won't leave you to handle this by yourself. That's not how partners do things." Prowl pulled away and pulled Jazz into his lap, he gently wiped the tear away. Jazz took a couple deep intakes and quickly closed his chest plate before looking back at Prowl, giving him a very small smile. "There's a smile, I haven't had energon yet would you like to accompany me to the rec room?"

Jazz's smile grew a little more at the mention of energon with Prowl. He nodded before wrapping his limbs around the torso. "Prowler, did ya mean it?" He laid his helm on the chest plate in front of him before going on. "When ya said ya love meh?"

"Of course, I do Jazz, I told you that you are the only one I've considered a lover. I know you don't fully understand a more proper and society accepting relationship, but I love you as if we are sparkmates. You know that I don't express my emotions as easy as you do, but I don't need a battle computer to tell me that this is real. And I want to give you everything that you didn't get."

 _R-Real? Have what I didn't get; a home, a family, a normal life?_ Jazz looked at Prowl with a stunned look, not sure what he was supposed to say to this. His spark was pulsing happily at the thought having a family with Prowl, he was so happy that he pressed his lips against the other's. Prowl's arms wrapped around Jazz's torso and he reached into his subspace, pulling out Jazz's collar. The Praxian pressed the center of the leather against Jazz's lips, and watched him kiss it before he put it on him.

-M rated-

"Jazz, we're going to do something a little different." Prowl explained before standing up and Jazz moved onto his knees, silently waiting for whatever it was that Prowl wanted to do. The Praxian moved Jazz's servos to his ankles, making his digits curl around the heels of his peds. "Don't let go, and don't move."

"What do ya want meh tah call ya?" Jazz asked with a smile, already shivering with anticipation, and his digits curled around his peds. Prowl moved back behind the Polyhexian, and started kissing the back of his helm slowly. The visored mech was shivering and gasped each time his lips made contact with his frame.

Prowl slid a servo down one of Jazz's arm while the other one teased the front of his neck. "My name or nickname. I'm going to show you how much I care about you, but you can't touch yourself or me." He watched Jazz gasp several times as he gently ran both of servos across his midsection. "You've been the one worshiping someone your whole life, but I think it should be you being worshiped."

"M-Meh? Wh-Why do ya say dat, P-Prowler?" Jazz asked curiously, his servos remained on his peds but he was shifting around under the touches. He bit his bottom lip with a small whimper. Prowl moved back to kissing his lover, moving his lips across his shoulders and gently smiled when he heard a soft purr.

"Because you are so unaware of what you do to mechs in all different ways. For some, you are a good friend and listener, others enjoy sparring with you, but do you know what I enjoy?" Prowl whispered into his receptor before kissing Jazz's horns, enjoying the loud gasps escaping the other.

The black helm tilted back just enough for his horns to touch Prowl's shoulders. "My award winnin' smile?" He said jokingly before he bucked his hips when the servos gently squeezed on his hips. Jazz whined as digits dipped into hip plating. "Prowler, why are ya teasin' meh?"

"I do enjoy your smile, but I admire everything about you. And I'm not teasing you, I'm admiring and worshipping your frame." Prowl kissed down the sides of Jazz's neck before running a servo up his chest, and then ran them back down. "Your intelligence, your quick wit, your way with words, your beauty, and your inner strength are all different parts of you that I admire."

The black and white Polyhexian's systems were tingling from the soft words being whispered into his receptors. He licked his lips and started taking deep intakes. "Prowler, if ya keep dis up Ah'm gonna overload from just ya talkin'." Prowl chuckled as he tilted Jazz's helm back and kissed him softly. He slid a servo down to Jazz's pelvic plating, , touch it, admire it, and tease it." Prowl whispered into one receptor before moving to the other side and continued whispering. "Come on Jazz, I know your arousal is building up."

The Polyhexian bit his lip and looked down at his plating while Prowl's digits continued to rub it. "Prowler, my spike… it's been altered." He said before letting his spike extend out slowly. His spike was a dark gray with two pale blue bioluminescent stripes along the sides, and it curved upwards slightly. Around the base was an inch-thick black ring, there was a bright red light on the top of it. "It won't let meh overload with my spike until a valve has overloaded first, or if he turned it off."

Prowl ran his digits around the ring with such gentleness. "Does it hurt?" Jazz shook his helm, he watched Prowl run his servo up his spike. The TIC watched the other officer gasp, squirm, and whine under his touch. Prowl purred proudly into Jazz's neck before slowly curling his digits around the spike in his hold. He started stroking him as he leaned back to see Jazz's servos digging into his peds. "I'm impressed Jazz, you haven't moved your servos. Are you trying to behave yourself for once?"

Jazz gave an exasperated chuckle as he watched Prowl's servo start moving a little faster. "W-we both know it's physically impossible for m-meh tah behave. F-Frag Prowler, please take meh. Ah can't handle dis teasin' anymore." He was already on his edge, but he couldn't get himself to overload with the ring on. Prowl's spike slid out, already dripping with transfluid, he slid his other servo down Jazz's spine before rubbing his aft.

"Jazz, have you ever overloaded from both your spike and your valve at the same time?" Prowl had never experienced it, and he never could because he wasn't a Carrier mech. But, from what Smokescreen told him it was always amazing thing to experience. Jazz shook his helm with an audible negative sound. "I want you to open your valve plating, so I can admire it along with your spike. I'm predicting a… an 87.20% success rate of getting you to overload through your spike if I overload your valve."

Before Jazz could say anything about Prowl's adorable percentage as he slid open his valve plating, Prowl's free digits gently dipped into the slightly slick valve. Jazz whined from the sudden stimulation, his servos quickly moved to the servos teasing him. He pushed the digits further inside his valve and made the servo around his spike squeeze harder. "F-Frag yes." He didn't know what was going to happen now that his servos were moved, but in the heat of everything he didn't care.

Prowl smiled with a sense of pride and happiness to see Jazz so relaxed. He looked down at his own spike, he arousal and battle computer were trying to out weigh each other in importance. The Praxian wanted to slide his spike inside his valve, but his battle computer wanted to test out its theory. Prowl looked back at Jazz's interface array and gently kissed his neck. "I'll have to come up with a suitable punishment for you moving your servos."

 _I could never tire of these sounds. I'll give Jazz the life he never had, both him and the sparkling._ Bent Jazz forward with his body pressing against his back. He pushed his digits further inside the valve, getting a groan from the mech underneath him. His servo around his spike started moving faster, but he slowed down when he felt something wet touch his servo. "It helps with make it feel good for my spike, Prowler."

"I'm sorry, I should have brought some of the oil with me before arriving." Prowl gave the back of Jazz's neck an apologetic kiss. Jazz purred and dropped his servos to the berth and looked at what Prowl was doing to him. He was so aroused and into the moment that he wasn't aware of the show that he was giving Soundwave. Jazz was moaning from the sounds his valve was making, lubricant dripping on the thermal blanket underneath them. "Roll over."

Jazz whined loudly as the ministrations stopped, but he rolled onto his back and saw the spike dripping with transfluid. He couldn't move fast enough to touch Prowl's spike before he lowered down near his pelvic area, and slowly licked his valve. Jazz gasped loudly and his hip bucked violently from the new feeling. All the time they had been together, never once had Prowl offered or shown any interest in using his mouth to tease Jazz. _Yes, yes, oh fragging Primus yes._

Prowl glanced up at Jazz as he squirmed and moaned, a smile formed on his lips before he pushed his glossa further in the leaking area. The tactician enjoyed their private times, it was one of the few ways he could truly relax and his battle computer was at a lower risk of glitching. Both Jazz and Prowl had come to an agreement on their relationship, and that was that they keep the romance in private. Jazz told Prowl that he wasn't ready to make their relationship an official thing, but he would only interface or kiss or touch Prowl. Though it did sting that the Polyhexian didn't want to spark bond with him, but Prowl could understand the amount of trust it would take to do that. He knew that every single one of Jazz's internal parts were sacred to him in different ways.

Jazz's spike and valve were both modded, and that wasn't common among the commonwealth in any Iaconian city or their allies. He didn't like anyone seeing them because they wouldn't understand. His spark was never seen, touched, or played with because he was told horror stories and they terrified him enough to never wish to have it seen by anyone but medics. When Prowl saw his spark, he knew that Jazz trusted him a lot. Prowl gently started sucking on the small ring that was on his valve, moaning softly against it and enjoying the heavy panting coming from the mech beneath him.

Jazz's servos instinctively went to his horns, and he started playing with them. He moaned louder as he felt Prowl's glossa return to attend to the inside of his valve. His hips shifted and bucked as he felt himself reach towards an overload. "P-Prowler, gonna overload. M-My spike it… it feels strange." His back arched as his intakes were growing rapid and hard just moments before his valve overload. He didn't get a moment to recover from the overload before he felt a mouth wrap around is spike.

 _Holy frag yes!_ The visored mech took several deep intakes before his back arched upwards again and he cried out as he overloaded in Prowl's mouth. "Prowl!" The two back to back overloads were so intense for the mech that his visors deactivated. He collapsed on the berth with his cooling fans working harder than they ever before. "W-Wow."

"Well we can say that my battle computer was correct." Prowl said after he finished swallowing the transfluid that was in his mouth. His digits weren't even touching Jazz's hot frame, and he flinched from the cooling air. He looked down at his spike and slowly stood up. "Will you be offended if I take care of myself in your washracks?"

-end m rated-

Jazz was staring up at the ceiling, panting heavily as he tiredly shook his helm. "Dat was… intense. Wouldn't be much help. Primus, Ah've never had an overload dat powerful or… hard before." _Wow. Why hadn't master done this before? It feels so good._ He waited for his lover to go into his private washracks before activating his visors again. Jazz tried to move his limbs, but he couldn't even lift his digits. "Master couldn't even leave me this immobile, well not without several sessions."

Prowl finally emerged from Jazz's washracks, and saw the other passed out with his pelvic plating closed and transfluid staining his plating. He went back to the washracks and walked over to the recharging mech with a hot wash rag. The Praxian gently ran the rag down the inside of his left leg, and Jazz started stirring. "Shh, you're okay Jazz. I'm just cleaning you up."

The mech shifted but remained in stasis, he started purring in his recharge from the warm feeling. Prowl played the music that Jazz had started asking to be played whenever they were alone. Once the Praxian was finished cleaning the mess, he deposited the dirty rag into the wash racks before going back over to Jazz, and laying beside him. He didn't know why, or how this habit started, but he had to sleep on the outside of the berth with his back turned to the door. His battle computer came down to only two conclusions for this; self-paranoia for a possible Decepticon attack or to be aware of any intruders that could harm Jazz.

 _Why am I so protective? He can protect himself decently._ Prowl asked himself as he pulled the thermal blanket over both of them. Jazz purred and snuggled even closer to Prowl, and pawed his chest plate. The Praxian smiled before gently kissing the closest horn. _I love you_.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)


	21. Chapter 21

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance is marked, safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 21

Jazz stood beside Soundwave with his servos folded in front of him with his helm bent. He had Soundwave's cube in his servos, holding it for him while he worked. The Polyhexian kept his back straight and legs together, and stood there like a piece of furniture. Soundwave said nothing to him while he tried to locate a good place to gather energy from. Jazz wondered why he was being punished, he had made sure that Optimus was one of the first mechs to use the recharge chambers.

On Jazz's face a black muzzle that prevented him from opening his mouth to talk. It was strapped to the back of his helm and was locked that Soundwave had the only key for. Around his neck was a collar that was almost like a choker that the humans would wear, it was also locked in place. The Host mech glanced at his pet and saw him flinch from the vibrator that was locked inside his valve. Looking further down, he saw the small trails of fluid trickling down his legs.

"Pet, go tend to Lord Megatron's pleasure. Be sure to thank him for letting you keep the Praxian after the war." Soundwave finally said after some thought. He knew Jazz was curious to know about the sparkling inside of him, but he wasn't going to tell him what it really was. Jazz bowed his helm, still holding the cube, and walked over to Megatron before kneeling in front of him.

Megatron hummed as he looked down at the kneeling mech. His helm was bowed, and he 'accidently' kicked the cube out of the Polyhexian's servos. "Clean it up with your face, and enjoy it." The Decepticon ordered and Jazz rubbed the muzzle in the spilt energon. He purred his engines while he continued to rub his face in it.

Back at the Autobot base, Prowl was on the hunt for the medic. With the war and trying to get thee crew settled after the quick recharge chamber incident, it slipped everyone's mind about Jazz's current predicament. He went to the med bay, and spotted the medic looking at a file. "Ratchet, do you have Jazz's scans?" The Praxian knew that the sparkling wasn't his, but Jazz was getting excited at the thought. Those that had younger siblings, like himself, knew it wasn't going to take long before Jazz's Carrier programs kicked in and he was going to act different. He watched Ratchet turn to face him with a very deep frown on his face. "What? Is something wrong? Is the sparkling okay?"

"There's nothing wrong, but there isn't a sparkling." Ratchet said while handing the datapad to Prowl to look at. There staring right at the puzzled mech's face was a big red 'x' with a scan of Jazz's spark chamber with only his spark. Prowl looked at the medic for clarification, "it's not unheard for about twenty-five to forty percent of Carriers to get a false sparking. For it to happen, a Carrier's processor sends the signals to the rest of their systems to show they are carrying without actually physically changing. So, Jazz's spark changed to show he was carrying and he mentioned early cycle purging. Were there any other signs?"

"Does suddenly craving chromium-rich energon jells count as a sign? What about the movements, Jazz always talked about feeling them?" Prowl said with a bit of sarcasm before looking back down at the results. He sighed with disappointment, his wings flicked down as he thought of how he was going to tell Jazz. "How am I going to tell Jazz? You've seen how excited Jazz was."

Ratchet nodded in understanding of the struggle the strategist would have to go through. "Phantom kicks or pulsing are common in false carrying, it's just the Carrier's protoform going along with the false sparking. You're going to have to tell him gently, but be a bit emotionally involved. Jazz is going to be emotionally hurt when he finds out."

 _Primus be with me when I tell Jazz._ Prowl nodded before gesturing with the datapad. "Can I take this with me? I'll be sure to take Jazz off the roster for fourteen solar cycles." Ratchet nodded, and that was the end of that disappointed conversation. The Praxian was staring at the screen while he was going to the energon station to get his energon, and then go wait in Jazz's quarters. As he grabbed his cube, someone tapped his shoulder and the datapad was taken from his servo. "Huh? Sunstreaker, Sideswipe give that back. That is not for you!" He snatched it away from them after the stared at Jazz's results.

The entire room all stared at the three mechs after Prowl rose his voice. Prowl's wings were flared and his engines roared, out of instinct to protect his family. It was a common thing for Sire mech Praxians to act out protectively when it came to a Carrier's safety. "W-Woah there Prowl, we didn't mean any harm." Sideswipe said with his servos going up in the air as he backed up slowly.

"Yeah, we didn't know it was going to be about Jazz having a false sparking." Sunstreaker blurted out as he backed up with his brother. Whatever Autobots were in the rec room all stopped when the yellow twin spoke out. There was the sound of something falling to the ground that drew everyone's attention. The twins winced and they both whispered when all optics la nded on the mech of topic was standing in the doorway. "Uh oh."

Jazz was returning from his recon mission to the Nemesis when he heard Sunstreaker talked bout his sparking. He looked at Prowl with a frown and a tilt of his helm. "Prowler, what's Sunny talkin' about? False sparkin'?"

The Praxian walked in front of the Polyhexian, and handed the results over. The visored mech looked at it and then up at Prowl, he started shaking his helm. "I'm sorry Jazz, why don't we go somewhere a bit more private to talk?" Jazz covered his mouth as he nodded. Prowl wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, glaring over his shoulder at the twins, and then led the multicolored mech to his quarters.

Prowl sat on Jazz's berth with the stunned Polyhexian sitting beside him. He didn't get a chance to get another cube of energon, so he gave the mech his. "Ratchet figured I should talk to you first. Your processor caused your spark and your other systems to react as if you were sparked."

"But Ah've been purgin'! Ah don't understand Prowler. Ya saw my spark and so did Hatch' ya both said Ah was sparked." Jazz put a servo on his chest while waving the datapad in the air. He dropped the pad on the ground as he cried into his servos. Prowl wrapped an arm around the mech and rubbed his digits gently against his arm.

The Praxian wasn't good at pep talks and didn't know what to say. He moved them to the middle of the berth with Jazz in his arms. Jazz cries muffled in the white chest plate; his EM field was stressed and confused. "Ratchet said that Carrier processors send out false signals to your body and spark that you are carrying. I'm sorry that I can't be much emotional help, but I'll be here for you."

Jazz sniffled and nodded before looking at the black and white mech with streams tears that peaked out from under his visors. "B-But Ah was so excited tah have a sparklin'." He whimpered and hugged Prowl tightly. "Ah'm sorry Prowler."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jazz, I'm sorry that it wasn't real. But maybe it's a good thing this was a false carrying. We won't have to worry about the Decepticons targeting it." Prowl massaged the bases of the black horns before gently kissing the tips of them. "I've removed you from the roster for two Earth weeks to recover, so that means no missions."

 _I don't understand what is happening. I was sparked, Master even showed me a spark inside my spark chamber. Unless… what if I did something to extinguish it?_ Jazz started getting riled up again and Prowl started playing the ballad. "What if Ah _was_ sparked, but Ah did somethin' tah extinguish it?" He sat up quickly and looked at Prowl with a small bit of hope. The mech wasn't sure what he wanted to be hopeful for, but he just wanted to know that he wasn't being tricked by his body and he was really carrying.

"Jazz, if you were really sparked then you'd feel it extinguish. My Carrier had it happen before she was sparked with Smokescreen." Prowl said softly in hopes to not disturb the music. Jazz sighed heavily and listened to the notes quietly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hold meh until Ah go into stasis?" The saboteur asked quizzically to which the strategist nodded. They pulled apart just long enough to get under the thermal blankets. The two mechs spooned each other with Prowl's back to the door and music playing softly. Jazz sighed softly as his EM field slowly started to relax into the endless repeat of the same song.

Five days had pass, and Prowl was on a drive by himself while Jazz remained on the base to rest. Prowl had a lot to think of, he usually planned a route and how long he would be on the drive, but he wasn't sure his battle computer could handle a planned route so he just blindly drove. He wanted to cheer up Jazz, but he didn't know what to do and if Jazz would perceive it as him courting the mech.

 _Don't be foolish Prowl, Jazz said it himself, he wouldn't know you were courting him if you did do it. He wouldn't understand how Praxian courtships worked, but it would be amusing to see how he would react to being courted._ The ex-enforcer thought to himself before his scanners picked up a signal, and commed base. ::Prowl to base, picked up a signal. I'm going to go check it out, I'm sure it's nothing.::

::10-4.:: Brawn replied.

Prowl went to the signal and transformed when the signal led him to a small cave. _Not suspicious at all._ He pulled his blaster out and took his time going inside. The mech turned his headlights on as soon as the sun's light was no longer visible. ::Prowl to base, the signal took me to a cave.:: Static filled his audio receptors and he tapped his comlink again. ::Prowl to base, can you hear me?::

There was more static and Prowl sighed, "it appears I am on my own on this." He went further inside until the narrow cave opened up to a large open cavern. Prowl looked around tried his comlink one last time before truly giving up. The Praxian saw a small flashing red light coming from the center of the room, and cautiously walked to it. He knelt down in front of it and picked it up. "An enforcer beacon? How did this get on Earth?"

While he was examining the beacon, his wings flared and twitched when they sensed another presence. He turned quickly with his blaster aimed in the direction of the movement. "Who's there, show yourself." There was a deep chuckle that came from every inch of the cave that Prowl's wings weren't helpful in narrowing the exact location. "I repeat, show yourself."

"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl you should have commed for back up the second you picked up my little decoy." Prowl pointed his blaster in any direction he picked up the location of the voice. He knew this voice from the few visits in his recharge. "Very good Prowl, I am so glad that you remember me. I wanted to discuss a few things with you in regards of Jazz. And of course, I have somethings to test on you."

Prowl's wings twitched and his blaster lowered at the mention of Jazz. "I am not going to hurt Jazz just because you have a sick fetish. I am an enforcer and I protect those that cannot protect themselves." He gripped the weapon in his servo and his wings vibrated as his anger rose.

"If I remember your foolish enforcer beliefs your mantra is 'to protect and serve', and what do you know I will have you doing both. Protecting Jazz and serving… me." The voice came from behind the mech, and Prowl got knocked to the ground. His blaster got kicked away from him and he was pinned to the ground. "Now, we are both very busy mechs, so why don't I get to talking and you be a good mech and listen to me. Got it?"

-M rated-

The Autobot struggled some more before keeping still. "What do you want to talk about Kaonion?" _I need to keep myself together, and not let my emotions get the best of me._ Prowl told himself and he felt the mech's servo run along his neck. His helm was being lifted up and he felt something being pressed against his neck. The winged mech knew exactly what it was, and he started struggling even more before a knee was pressed firmly into his rotary nub. Prowl arched his back with a pained shout, and he heard the inevitable click of a lock. "Get this thing off of me."

The mech tilted Prowl's neck back to get a good view of it, hearing the small hitch in the pinned mech's intake. "Will have to loosen it, but not too much. I rather like the choker look is rather attractive on you, maybe I should change Jazz's to this style. And the color is appealing, can't have ugly collars on my pets, now can I? Don't worry Prowl, it'll come off until I've gotten back my pet. But why don't we have a bit of fun together? And it'll be our little secret, unless of course you wish to share your experience with Jazz."

"I will not give into you nor will I allow the Autobots to lose. Get this ridiculous contraption off of me or I will rip it off." Prowl managed to free an arm, and tried to pull the collar off, but when he touched it he shouted out in surprise. "It shocked me!"

"Very good Prowl, now we can't have you seeing me yet, so we're just going to do this." He grabbed a blind fold from within his subspace, and covered Prowl's optics. The mech grabbed each of his limbs while Prowl continued to struggle, and hog-tied him. The Praxian was laying on his front with his limbs achingly pinned in an angle they were not used to. Soundwave circled the restrained and collared tactician, he folded his arms behind his back as he thought of where to start. "I know you are a Sire mech, which sadly means I can't use a valve, but you do have a perfectly good mouth and aft I could use."

The black and white Praxian flinched violently when he felt digits touch his wings. Soundwave chuckled again before snapping his digits, and Ravage walked over. _Do I have to?_ The feline didn't mind sharing lovers with Soundwave nor did he mind fragging Jazz, but this was Prowl and he didn't know what to do. Soundwave nodded before moving Prowl's legs at an angle Ravage could reach his port. "Stop it!" The Autobot tried to break free of the bonds, but he couldn't get much movement.

"Why don't I give you something better to focus on?" Soundwave said as he sent Prowl images and memories of him fragging Jazz. Prowl stiffened when he was seeing the memories. The Host Carrier purred and started caressing Prowl as he replayed his memories more slowly. "That's right Prowl, focus on Jazz's moans. Focus on his expressions, him _begging_ for more, and his eagerness to be filled and covered in lubricant."

 _Jazz was collared and was sitting on his lap with his arms folded behind his back. His legs were curled up on the sides of Soundwave's legs, and used them to ride Soundwave's spike. Soundwave was sitting at his desk having a conversation with another lord of Kaon, but the conversation wasn't interesting enough and he wanted entertainment. "Go harder pet, I want to feel your wall."_

 _"Y-Yes master." Jazz lifted himself all the way to the tip of the large spike with shivers and whines before letting himself almost drop back down. His chest puffed out as he moaned out loudly. "Frag!"_

Prowl moaned as if it was his spike that the Polyhexian just slammed onto. Soundwave manually overrode Prowl's aft plating for Ravage and changed the memory to a memory of him taking Jazz in the aft. Ravage started licking the port, feeling the Autobot shiver under his rough glossa. "Has he called you master in the berth? Has he been so submissive and obedient that you just want to show off to everyone how good he is?"

The Praxian shifted uncomfortably as his spike pressed against his plating. He was focused on the memory of Jazz's port being played with, his wings were twitching as he could hear the visored mech moaning out. Ravage felt Soundwave open up the bond more to let him feel his growing arousal. The feline extended out his spike and pressed the tip against the tight area, and slowly pushed himself inside. He gave a grunt once he was able to start moving, the cave echoed with the Praxian's moan.

 _Jazz looked over his shoulder, his face was heated up and he was biting his digit to keep quiet. He whimpered in arousal as the both looked at his port stretch out for the false spike. Soundwave was groping his aft as he moved the spike. "You are so good pet, should we test out the next size up? It would be the size of a medium-sized Predacon." The Polyhexian nodded as he moaned out more as the toy was slowly being pulled out of him. "What did I say about noises my pet?" The visored mech bit down harder on his digit when he felt another moan coming on._

Prowl started heating up and was panting softly. He felt the spike in his aft start moving. "Wh-Who else is here? F-Frag." The Praxian has never been on the receiving end of pleasure, and it showed from Ravage continuously grunting as he tried to stretch the mech out. Soundwave crouched down in front of Prowl and lifted his helm up with his digits curling around his chin. Prowl was seeing his own memories of him with Jazz messing around. "J-Jazz."

 _Fragging Primus he is so tight. Doubt the twins could even fit in together._ Ravage dug his claws into Prowl's protoform, getting him to buck with a small yelp. Soundwave felt the mech tremble from the spike of arousal. "Not as expressive as Jazz, but that's okay I can see that you are enjoying it. So many ideas to modify you." Prowl tensed at the word modify, and the Decepticon started stroking the mech's wings. "Oh, don't worry I won't modify you to the extent I have with Jazz, but I will be adding a few things."

Prowl's battle computer started bringing up numbers and calculated the chances of him breaking free. He turned his helm away as his face twisted in pain. _Don't crash, don't crash._ Soundwave didn't know what was causing the Praxian to reach a glitch, but he wasn't going to let him injure himself. The mech snapped his digits beside his helm as he spoke.

"Focus on my voice and the pleasure." Soundwave instructed as he looked at Ravage, and he knew that the spurs that lined his spike had activated. The Praxian shook his helm, not about to be tricked into letting himself fall into the forced pleasure. "If you don't do as I say, you're going to crash. And you don't want to have to explain to your medic why you crashed."

 _I hate that he's right, how do I even begin to tell Ratchet that Jazz's master has been toying with me since we started interfacing?_ Prowl questioned himself. His wings were no longer stiff and started twitching slowly. He wasn't about to let himself get lost into the present, and focused on Jazz. His entire frame started relaxing as he got into a past memory.

 _Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist as he pressed against his back. Jazz laughed lightly while the two stood under the hot water. "Can I ask why you shower in such hot water? This is almost too much for me." The Praxian teased before lining the side of Jazz's neck with light pecks. The Polyhexian pressed into the mech behind him._

 _"Ah hate dah cold." Jazz said before turning around to wrap his arms around his lover. He pressed the top of his helm under Prowl's chin, purring softly. "Prowler, Ah need ya so badly." The Polyhexian pulled back just enough to lick from his neck to the tip of Prowl's chin. Prowl groaned at the exciting feeling, loving how arousing Jazz could be when he wanted to._

 _"We have a meeting in a breem Jazz." Prowl said and saw the sudden pout on the mech's face, and he pushed him against the wall. He pinned his arms above his helm before kissing the mech's lips. "So, I hope you can overload in half a breem."_

Ravage started getting into a rhythm and Soundwave was watching Prowl leaving the dangers of a crash. He watched the blindfolded mech relax even further as he moaned softly. Soundwave knew that training a fully grown mech was going to be a challenge, but he now had a few things that would make it easier to train him. _I'll have to come up with a good trigger for him, but I don't want him to be a pet. Hmmm… perhaps use his enforcer background to my advantage._ The Host reached behind Prowl, and massaged the wings. _Will have to do a bit of different training on him._

The Praxian moaned as he was imaging Jazz rubbing his wings. "Jazz." Soundwave was going to let the name slip, but once he was his, Prowl will know to scream his name. He saw Ravage overload into Prowl, and staid still panting slightly before pulling out. Prowl was moving around from the sudden strange feeling and his spike was wanting to be free.

-end M rated-

"Mmm, I would love to make you beg for me, but it appears our time is up. Take as much time as you want, we'll be gone by the time you have the strength to move." Soundwave opened his cassette deck to let Ravage recover from the overload. He cut the restraints off and removed the collar before leaving him. _Good job Ravage, I'll be sure to let you take your frustration out on me._

 _You better, he's too tight for my liking._ Ravage grumbled through the bond before slipping into recharge. Back in the cave Prowl managed to get control of his frame, and when he ripped the blind fold off he couldn't see anyone. He groaned in pain as he touched his aft, feeling the transfluid from whoever had fragged him escape his port. The Praxian was agitated and in pain, he didn't want to be around anyone after what he just went through.

Jazz was humming through the halls as he made his way to Prowl's office. He never bothered knocking out of habit, and as soon as the door slid open and he walked through he was hit with a death glare. "Will you knock before just prancing in here like you own the place!?" Jazz was a bit taken aback from the anger that his lover was projecting onto him. The Praxian's wings were flared and he was trying to distract himself from the pain in his port.

 _What climbed up his tailpipe?_ Jazz held onto the cubes and walked over to set the cube down in front of his lover. "Sorry, didn't realize it bothered ya so much. Well _can Ah sit_ with ya and chat, or do Ah need tah set up an appointment for dat?" He looked at the mech that was sitting down with a scowl on his face. "Look, if yer mad about yesterday, Ah was really overcharged. Ah didn't _know_ Ah had been swappin' paint with Air Raid."

"I'm not mad about that Jazz, just leave me alone okay? I _really_ don't want to be around anyone right now." Prowl didn't mean to yell at Jazz, but he was still in pain after the incident in the cave. He didn't tell anyone about it and he had been avoiding interfacing with Jazz. The Praxian glanced up to see Jazz set a cube on the desk, and left him alone. Prowl shouted and threw a datapad across the room, outside the closed door Jazz flinched from the sounds.

 _Did I do something to make him mad?_ Jazz frowned with confusion before going to the one mech he could think of to get some answers. ::Hey Blue, can we talk?::


	22. Chapter 22

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

No romance safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 22

Jazz was pacing outside Prowl's office with his arms crossed over his chest. _It's been a week, why won't he talk to me!? What did I do?_ The Polyhexian couldn't think of what he had done to make Prowl so mad and not want to talk to him. Whenever he tried talking to him, Prowl would either ignore him or turn around and go the other way. He would even go as far as change the schedule so they didn't have any shifts together. Jazz hovered a fist over the door to knock, and get Prowl to talk to him, but he dropped his servo with a heavy sigh. "Sorry for botherin' ya."

He went to his quarters with his shoulders hanging low and his helm bent. The Polyhexian didn't notice the Praxian coming around the corner with a small red package in his servos. Prowl tilted his helm with his wings flicking in confusion. _Why does Jazz look so sad?_ He walked after him, hiding the gift behind his back. "Jazz? Jazz. Jazz! Jazz, what's wrong?"

Jazz pushed Prowl forcefully back before clenching his fists by his sides. "What's wrong? Why don't ya tell meh!? Ah've been tryin' tah figure it out for dah past week now! What did Ah do tah make ya so mad with meh!?" He waved his servos in the air with a small shout of frustration. "Whatever sick joke or whatever ya want tah call it, Ah don't like it!"

"Jazz, this isn't a joke and it isn't sick either. And Ah've told ya before I'm not mad at you, but if you will let me explain." Prowl kept his EM field calm as he unveiled the small box, and saw the small look of confusion and frustrated tears on his lover's face. Jazz crossed his arms with a pout of frustration, and Prowl held it out to him with a small smile. "I have been avoiding you because I wanted to make this a surprise for you."

The Polyhexian calmed down slightly as he took the red box with the occasional glances up at Prowl. He opened the lid at saw a pearly white stone that was cut in the shape of a glyph, but Jazz frowned with even more confusion. Prowl stepped closer and touched the stone with a smile. "It means to be cherished in Praxian. And the stone it's cut from is a stone on Earth called a moonstone. I hope you like it, I thought it was appropriate for a courting gift."

Jazz looked up at the Praxian with a surprised expression. "C-Courtin'? Ya… Ya weren't avoidin' meh?" Fresh tears beaded down from under his optics as Prowl shook his helm in confirmation. The Polyhexian hugged Prowl's neck tightly with a wide smile on his face and his spark pulsing excitedly. "Ah love it Prowler, thank ya so much."

"So, my calculations of a one hundred percent success rate were correct?" Prowl ruined the romantic moment with a calculation. Jazz pulled away with a big smile on his face. The Praxian's wings flicked happily as he felt the other's EM field flare up with happiness. "I apologize for making you feel I was ignoring you, it took a while to find the perfect gift."

Jazz shook his helm with a smile still on his face as he held the box close to his chest. "Ah'm sorry for yellin' at ya. Dis is amazin' Prowler. Can Ah drop dis off in my quarters and we can get some energon?" He asked with a small purr hidden in his words. _He wasn't ignoring me! He still loves me._ The Polyhexian looked back inside the box to look at the glyph with a smile permanent on his face.

"That sounds like an acceptable idea. We wouldn't want anyone to think they can have it." Prowl's wings moved happily at the happy looking Jazz. He followed the other officer to his quarters. Once the box was dropped off the two mechs went to the rec room. Jazz got their cubes and followed Prowl to a table before handing him one of them. "Jazz, you don't have to carry my energon for me."

The multicolored mech nodded, taking a small sip of his energon before answering. "Ah know, but Ah don't mind. Especially when it's for someone as nice lookin' as ya." He rested his helm on his servo with a sweet smile. Prowl's wings flared and his face heated up with embarrassment. Jazz lifted a ped and gently rubbed it against the white leg under the table. "Prowler, do ya know what Ah love about ya?"

"What's that Jazz?" Prowl ignored the contact by focusing on refueling or the exterior conversations. He realized, after being with Jazz for a long, that the way he acted with everyone else was a front and the bashful and sadly extremely obedient version was really Jazz. The Praxian hated to agree with Jazz's master, when they appeased to Jazz's needs, and Jazz begged for Prowl it caused something in Prowl to stir.

"Ah love it when ya bring percentages into yer sweet talks. It's adorable, especially when yer bein' _really_ romantic." Jazz's visors flashed playfully as he drank the energon. Prowl folded his servos on the table while looking at Jazz with an expressionless face. "And Ah love how ya try tah hide yer smile behind a stern expression."

The Praxian leaned forward with Jazz freezing up as he felt Prowl hide his tiny touches on his frame. "If you're trying to use sweet words to get me to take you to one of our quarters to hear you make more sweet words, then your success rate is at a sixty-four percent. And you better behave yourself if you wish to have a higher success." He blew some hot air against Jazz's auditory horn before sitting back and smirked when he heard Jazz's cooling fans kick in.

He shifted in his chair with his face heating up. The Polyhexian bit his bottom lip with a small whine. "Prowler, ya gonna make meh go crazy. Can we make a bet, and Ah'm sure Ah'll win? Durin' dah officer meetin' tonight, we'll try tah get dah other's coolin' fans tah kick on with only touches. Loser gets tah pick dah punishment."

 _Hm? I have a higher control rate of my emotions and fans. But Jazz has his way with words, and has been able to get my fans to activate almost seventy percent of the time. This bet could go either way with an unknown variable of three percent._ Prowl held out his servo and Jazz shook it with a fake innocent smile. "I look forward to winning this bet."

Through the day, Jazz was getting his work done with his spirits high. He was in his office working on reviewing the Ops reports before he felt something press against his neck. The Polyhexian sat the datapad down and tilted his helm to see Soundwave standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Hello my pet, Lord Megatron wishes to have you a part of our conversation. He wishes to move the plans to the end of the month, and then we can finally be together." Soundwave leaned in close to Jazz's face and pressed their lips together. Jazz's servos went to Soundwave's wrist as he took in shallow intakes. "Have you picked out a mech to give to Megatron?"

"Yes Master, what about Prowl? He won't get hurt, will he? We have an officer meeting tonight, I'll get what I can, and be at the Nemesis tomorrow?" Jazz made sure to end his statement with a question. Soundwave hummed thoughtfully before pulling the collar away from the gray neck. He looked at the collar and then back up at the blue mech. "Is this for me?"

Soundwave nodded and sat it in his servos. Jazz looked at it quietly, it was a lot thinner than his usual collar and it didn't have anything engraved in it. It was an inch-thick black leather collar that had a large O-ring dangling from the center of it, and a buckle on the back with a small pad lock to hold the buckle in place. Jazz rubbed his legs together as racy thoughts ran through his processor. Soundwave wrapped a servo around Jazz's chin to make him look into his visors. "It is my pet, I figured since I was getting a collar for Prowl I'd get something new for you. I've even adjusted _all_ of your equipment to fit your _strong, frim, flexible, and beautiful_ frame. We wouldn't want you uncomfortable while we play, would we?"

"No Master, because I wouldn't be able to please you." Jazz said with a smile. He turned with the collar still in his hold, he offered it back to Soundwave with his helm bowed. The Decepticon took it and locked it around his neck, locking it in place, and then lifted his helm up to get a good look of the new collar. "Master, I miss your spike."

"Tomorrow, we will correct that. For now, continue to play nice with the newest addition to our little family. This time, tell him to tie you up and treat you like a naughty pet. Make sure you lose your pet, I'll be watching." Soundwave instructed before taking the collar off, and left Jazz alone.

When Soundwave returned to the Nemesis, he found Megatron waiting for him. The mech gave no sign of his confusion to why he was there. "Soundwave, that slave isn't making you weak, is he? I would hate to have to terminate such a fine specimen of your fine training." The silver mech crossed his arms with a glare of his red optics.

"Don't be foolish, I was delivering your message and testing out his new collar. And he has picked out a candidate to give you a sparkling. Soon the last of the Primes will be killed and the Matrix of Leadership will be yours." Soundwave pulled out a small datapad and two screens appeared, the top half showing visual from Jazz's point of view and the bottom half was of Prowl's point of view.

"And how do you plan on controlling a mech like Prowl?" Megatron asked as Soundwave decided to tease the mech.

 _I know you can hear me Prowl. If you wish to save the humans, go to your office and turn on your terminal._ Soundwave could get through the mech's terrible excuse of a mental block. Prowl looked up from his conversation with Ironhide and Brawn. "Easy, I'll give you his brother Smokescreen. He's the only Carrier mech in his family. Between the mech that Jazz has picked for you and the Praxian, you'll certainly have a number of creations. There's also his brother Bluestreak, I'll talk to Shockwave about a complete reformatting surgery for him. His brothers and Jazz are how the humans say it 'his kryptonite', and will do anything for his family."

Prowl bid his farewells before going to his office, locking the doors, and sat in front of his terminal. "What do you want?" _I want to help me decide, oh and don't worry I'll know when you really like it. What should I have made for you and Jazz?_ "I am not going to be a part of your sick, twisted fantasy."

"Doesn't seem your _new pet_ agrees with you." Still unconvinced of Soundwave's plan to get rid of the strategist would work. Soundwave gave a chuckle as he pressed a button on the bottom corner of the screen, and Prowl's spike slid out of its housing. He jumped back in his chair with a small shout. Around the base of his spike was a black ring, Prowl knew for a fact that it wasn't there before. "A spike ring, really Soundwave? How unoriginal."

The Host mech held a digit up in the air before pressing the button again. This time the ring activated, and started constricting slowly around the spike. Prowl squeezed the arms of his chair with a servo covering his mouth quickly. He shook his helm before the pain stopped, and Soundwave deactivated the ring. _Are you going to behave and listen to me, or would you like to lose your ability to breed?_ Prowl gripped his chair tighter as he revved his engines quietly. He arched his back and fell against the chair as the ring activated again.

"Okay, okay I'll listen. Just stop… please." Prowl begged and sighed with relief when the pain stopped. He looked at his cameras, grumbling under his breath when he saw they were deactivated. "I'm not going to let you enslave me."

 _Not even for Jazz's freedom? No matter the outcome of this war, Jazz will be a free mech. Just a while to be my slave, and let Jazz's poor valve rest._ Prowl collapsed into his chair with his digits relaxed around the chair. Soundwave glanced in Megatron's direction, and he saw a growing smirk on his face. "Perhaps I underestimated your plan, continue Soundwave."

"Have faith in me old friend, you didn't believe in my plan to set you free, and look at you a free mech." Soundwave said with a playful accusatory tone. Megatron rolled his optics and watched Soundwave pull up a picture of a black leather harness with a pair of cuffs on the back of the harness. The cuffs looked a lot like mitts. The restraints appeared on Prowl's terminal, begging the question in Prowl's processor how he hacked into it.

 _This is for Jazz; the harness goes on the front, crosses into the back with his servos folded behind his back and cuffed. What do you think Prowl?_ Soundwave and Megatron watched Prowl shift in his chair. Prowl was imagining Jazz wearing it and he was leading him around the ARK. "It's too restrictive, how is he supposed to catch himself if he falls? I like his servos free and able to touch."

 _Hmm, perhaps your right. Should I remove the mitts?_ Soundwave couldn't wait to show the Praxian what he has planned for him. Megatron looked at his friend with his arms crossing. "Soundwave, why not just erase his memories and make him a slave?"

"His battle computer prevents that kind of processor alteration. He will submit on his own, with a bit of motivation. Just like how my pet motivated the arena masters to shred your contract. Jazz will be the right motivation to bend the mech to my control." Soundwave said before he changed the picture to a pair of small cuffs that had a chain that was long enough to connect to a larger pair of cuffs. It looked like it would only cause a small amount of movement, so there was no chance of running.

 _Again, for Jazz. This is meant to limit movement._ The two Decepticons watched Prowl shift more and his spike twitched slightly. Soundwave took it as a sign that liked it. The Praxian stared at the screen with his imagination growing crazy. "What are you trying to get out of me?"

 _Amusement, arousal, satisfaction of knowing that you enjoy Jazz as much as I do. Tell me how Jazz makes you feel._ Soundwave ordered as he sent an image of Jazz wearing his new collar and a smile on his face. Prowl shifted more and looked at his spike, but when he tried to depressurize his spike it wouldn't budge. He groaned with annoyance before answering the command. "Jazz makes me feel alive. He knows how to make me tick. Now will you release whatever hold have on my systems?" _Now, that isn't a good mech. That's not how you ask, what's the magic word?_ Soundwave pressed the button to start constricting again. Prowl tensed up and gave a small cry, "Please release your hold on my systems."

"Enough playing with your toys Soundwave, we have work to do." Megatron ordered before going back inside the Nemesis. Soundwave closed up Prowl's plating, leaving him revved up. He looked at the camera that was hidden on Jazz's neck. Soundwave went to his quarters where his Cassetticons all recharging on their berth. They were finally told of Soundwave's plans, and they were a bit annoyed with him but were going to go through it.

 _Creator, what about Prowl? What are you doing with him?_ Buzzsaw asked through the bond after he onlined from stasis. He flapped his wings before flying onto his broad shoulder. Soundwave scratched under the yellow avian's beak. "I am going to use his enforcer skills to my advantage. He will be trained to serve like Jazz, but he's going to also protect you and Jazz."

 _And you think he's going to just protect us?_ The bird gave a small caw at the affection he was getting. Soundwave went over to black sack and placed the datapad inside along with Jazz's collar. "I want you all to live a fulfilling life, and live a long life. And Jazz is still very young." He stood up and looked down at his other creations with his Host bond flaring up with happiness. "I promised you all that you'll live a long time."

Jazz, Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Blaster, and Red Alert were all sitting in the strategy room talking about battle plans. The cyan visored mech was looking at reports while listening to Prowl talk. He had a smile on his face as he used his ped to rub the white mech's pelvic plating. Startled by the contact, Prowl tossed all of his datapads in the air, and gained everyone's attention.

"Prowl, are you okay?" Optimus asked with concern as he helped him gather his datapads. He noticed Jazz looking rather serious at the datapad in front of him. Prowl flared his wings before clearing his voice box, nodding his helm with a stern glance in his lover's direction. "Okay, back to business, Ironhide how is ammunition?"

"Prime, we are needing some more ammo. I think we should get a team to the old armory back in Iacon." The red mech informed them while Jazz was smiling as he was feeling Prowl shift around in his chair while he gently applied pressure to his pelvic plating. Jazz looked in the weapon specialist's direction, but his optics were on Prowl.

The Prime nodded with thought before looking at Jazz. "Jazz, do you think Bumblebee and Mirage could go to Iacon, and see if the armory has ammo?"

"Don't see why not, but Bee _just_ got back from dat mission in Mexico. Really a good idea tah send him back home?" Jazz asked for clarification, stopping his ministrations on his lover. Prowl was folded his servos on the bit of the table in front of him, and leaned forward slightly. His wings were continuously flicking as he gave his unneeded input.

"Bumblebee is our best scout; his size and stamina would give the mission a ninety-eight percent chance of success. I believe sending Skyfire or even Skylynx to fly them to Cybertron will decrease any chances of the Decepticons from finding out our plans." Prowl said with his usual stoic tone, but under the table he was pulling Jazz close to the table by using his peds. Jazz's chair slid closer to the table, and he bit his glossa when he felt Prowl press his ped against his pelvic plating. He quietly tapped the bottom of his ped against the black plating.

The Praxian internally smiled when he felt Jazz rub his plating. His EM field was spiking as he tried controlling hiding the spike of emotions. The other mechs in the room looked back and forth at the two mechs that were staring each other down. Ratchet coughed into his fist, before snapping them out of their trance. "If you two mechs are done giving the googly eyes, I suggest we continue with _our plans_."

"Ah am Hatchet! Can't Ah just have a bit of fun while decidin' whether or not tah send my best scout _all_ the way tah Cybertron after he _just_ got back from a month-long mission. What about Hound or even Blue; sure, Blue ain't no scout, but he can hold his own." He gave Optimus a look before leaning forward with his arms folding in front of him. _I love the way he talks numbers, gets me all revved up._

While they moved on with the meeting, Jazz admiring Prowl's wings as they moved in a flirtatious way. The Praxian on the other side of the table was smiling softly at his datapad while still teasing Jazz. _This bet is in my favor._ And not even a klik later, Jazz pulled away with his cooling fans kicking in and a small pout on his face. _And I have won._ Prowl pulled away and sat back as if nothing happened. "Jazz, are you feeling alright? Your fans have activated."

"Just fine, might have tah ingest some coolant. Been a busy lil' saboteur." Jazz chuckled and focused on his team's task. "Aight, Ah'll tell Bee tah get a quick recharge and refuel. Anythin' ya need Bee tah get ya Hatch'?" Jazz gave a smirk while shutting his fans down. _Slag it, the way his ped pressed my plating! And he just talked to me so casually!_ He focused on the meeting; he rested his helm against his servo, and inconspicuously tapped the top corner of his visors. They started recording everything, giving Soundwave a live feed.

Soundwave along with the Decepticon officers were in the war room. Megatron, Shockwave, and Starscream were all laughing deep as Jazz was focusing on his copy of the plans that were sent to the datapad in his servos. Soundwave leaned forward as he examined the plans quietly to himself. The telepath needed to get his own plans moved forward, and with the spark expansion successful and the very small spark extracted from Jazz he can be sure it's safe during the war.

 _So, are you planning on telling the pet that he really was sparked?_ Frenzy asked through the bond. The Cassetticons were all a bit weirded out when their Creator returned from the Autobot base and said that he was sparked. _It his is first creation and symbiont, and he believes it was a fake sparking._

 _Yeah, I thought we were supposed to be nice to him?_ Rumble asked with mental pout. He hated that he couldn't pull pranks or make Jazz crawl around on the floor while he rode on his back. Soundwave mentally rubbed his helm with a silent groan. _When I erase Jazz's memory, he isn't going to know who sparked him when we are not sparkmates. His fear will extinguish the spark, and I won't let that happen. And you all will be nicer to Jazz when I have him back, and will behave yourselves around Prowl once he is trained. Understand Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage?_

Those three mechs all nodded with slight annoyance in their sides of the bond. Megatron looked at his Communications officer, "Soundwave will your pet be able to handle himself tomorrow? He will have to work extra hard to enable his team an upper servo, and keep the _big, bad_ Decepticons out of the way." He chuckled at the plans he had for the Polyhexian cycling through his processor.

"Jazz can handle himself. What are we going to do about Optimus Prime?" Soundwave looked at his commander with no emotions in his optics.

"Don't worry Soundwave, I have a special plan for Optimus. Shockwave how are the prisons coming along? The time of the end of Primes is upon us!" Megatron stood up and rose a fist in the air, the other officers cheered.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Also forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, I have this posted on AO3 with links to pictures of collars and future equipment if any of you are curious to know what I am either talking about or describing. It starts with chapter 21. The reason the links aren't posted here, is because links do not work on this website.


	23. Chapter 23

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

hints, but nothing happens; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 23

The Polyhexian walked confidently through the halls of the Nemesis until he entered the ship's war room. As soon as he saw how full the room was with Decepticons. He saw Megatron sitting in his throne with Soundwave on his left and Starscream on his right. Jazz stopped in front of the three mechs, dropping to his knees, and bowed his helm. "You wished for me, Lord Megatron?"

"Yes, I wish to test your loyalty to your master. With a few tests, it would mean the war ends and you get to return to Soundwave. That is of course unless you wish to help the Autobots." Megatron grinned as he saw Jazz look up with shock on his face.

"My loyalty is and has been with my master, Lord Megatron. I'll succeed any tests you have for me." Jazz said before rising and pulled out a collection of datapads from his subspace. He felt a pull of pride from Soundwave through their bond. The Polyhexian handed them to Megatron before backing up again, and dropped to his knees again.

Megatron handed them to Soundwave before grinning down at the visored mech. "Test number one; Soundwave has told me that you've picked someone for me to spark. Tell me who you have chosen."

Jazz bowed his helm as he answered, "my scout Bumblebee. He's just started his heat cycles recently, and I've personally taught him Kaonion. He's also not too big. Lord Megatron."

"Hmm, interesting. I'll give you a couple of choices pet, well actually three choices, you either service everyone here or clean the Nemesis until it's sparkles without your armor." Megatron said as several Decepticons chuckled darkly. "Or you can take the sword that you gave Soundwave, and kill Optimus Prime with it."

 _Kill Prime? I can't kill Prime, but… it would please Megatron which would please Master._ Jazz nodded as he came to his decision, and rose to his peds with his visors darkening "I shall make the last of the Prime's death as painful as I can, and bring you the Matrix of Leadership and his helm as proof of his deactivation."

"Doubt the pet could even do it. Being with the Autobots have made him soft." Starscream scoffed with his arms crossed. Jazz glared at the second and his servos clenched in front of himself. The Polyhexian stood up straight and held his helm up confidently.

"Last time I checked Starscream, I killed off more Primes and remained loyal to Lord Megatron and my master. You haven't killed a single Prime and you are at your 1958th attempt at killing Lord Megatron. If I'm ordered to kill the last of the Primes, _I will do it._ " Jazz stared Starscream down, he saw the grin coming from Megatron while the Polyhexian and Seeker stared each other.

 _Behave yourself pet, you're not yet free._ Soundwave warned through the bond. Megatron stood from his throne and walked in front of Jazz, and Jazz bowed his helm quickly. The Decepticon leader laughed before looking at his troops, "for his final test you will entertain the entire Decepticon army!"

"Do our combined forms count as their own member?" Hook asked after he looked at the other combiner teams. Megatron grinned at them, and the combiner teams all grinned when they got their answer. The Constructicons combined into Devastator and grabbed Jazz's arm, dangling him in the air while he whimpered with fear. "Devastator devastates."

After endless rounds of interfacing with everyone from the Decepticon faction, Jazz was laying in a large puddle of mixed fluids and his armor was scattered the room. His arms shook as he pushed himself onto all fours, his visors were flickering as he looked up at his master. Soundwave looked at him as he gave out his orders. "Clean up this mess with your glossa like the glitch you are. Disgusting pet." He left the room with Jazz whimpering and got to work on cleaning the floor.

Prowl found Jazz on top of the ARK looking up at the star. "Jazz, what are you doing out here?" He sat beside Jazz as the Polyhexian leaned against his arms while looking at the starry night sky. Jazz laid his helm against Prowl's shoulder before pointing at the stars. Prowl sat a servo on top of the black servo with his gaze looking up at the sky.

"See dat big blue star Prowler? Dat's our star, whenever Ah'm away on a long mission, Ah look up at dat star tah remind meh dat yer here waitin' for meh. It reminds meh of ya really." He smiled with a relaxed hum.

The Praxian looked at his partner with confusion twisting on his face and his wings flicking in the same confusion. "How does a ball of gas and fire remind you of me?"

Jazz laughed before kissing his lover's shoulder. "Tah some it's just a star tah others it's different and is ignored for its difference. But tah meh, it's beautiful and should be admired." The multicolored mech lifted their interlaced servos in the air, shaping them into a heart to surround the star, and he took a still of it with his visors. "There, picture perfect. Ah don't want tah ever forget dis moment."

"Jazz, have you thought of what you'd do after the war? Given that we win, but by my calculations we have an eighty-nine success rate." Prowl said confidently while they dropped their servos again. He watched his lover look down with that look of guilt, but he didn't know what Jazz could be guilty about.

He shrugged his shoulders before laying down with his arms above his helm. "Ah don't know, probably go back tah Kaon. Helix has nothin' for meh and neither does Iacon." _Eighty-nine percent success rate of the Decepticons winning this war. Don't worry Prowl, this will be all over and you won't have to worry about being imprisoned._ Prowl rolled onto his side with his helm resting in his servo and his other arm draping over his midsection. "Prowler, would ya be with meh no matter what?"

"I love you no matter what foolish antics you put yourself in." Prowl said with a playful chuckle. Jazz laughed at his dry humor before moving into the same position as the Praxian. The white and black mechs looked at each with small smiles on their faces. Jazz lifted a servo to gently rub Prowl's face with a soft purr. "Perhaps instead of Kaon, you could live with me in Praxus? That way you get a fresh start and I get to show you all of the sights."

 _Fresh start? No, what am I saying Kaon is our fresh start._ "Praxus, a city of Praxians? Prowler Ah ain't a Praxian, but Ah'll think about it. How are ya so sure dat we'll win dis war?"

"Because with us and our set of skills, and Optimus leading us we will win. Good always prevails." Prowl said with absolute confidence, and it stung Jazz a little. It especially stung when he had the sword and a bottle of poison in his subspace. "Jazz, I know that you said you weren't ready for this type of commitment, but after the war will you become my sparkmate?"

The question shocked the Polyhexian into sitting up. His EM field didn't help Prowl guess at how his partner felt about the proposition. Jazz turned Prowl over and sat on his lap with confusion on his face. "Ya want tah be mates with meh? Even though Ah ain't a Praxian and Ah ain't normal by Iaconian standards?"

Prowl wrapped his arms around the black waist and pressed their chest plates together. "It isn't against the law to be with anyone that isn't Praxian, well anymore. I don't care if you do not have wings, you are perfect in my optics. If you can love me no matter what quirks I have, then it's only fair that I love yours. You are my seventy percent."

The visored mech stifled a laugh before kissing Prowl on the lip. "With such a confession, Ah guess Ah can't say no. After dah Ah'll be all yers." He purred while nuzzling his lover's neck. Their EM fields intertwined with loving vibes. _I'll be yours and Master until the end of times._

The end of the month was nearing, and Jazz placed his gifts Prowl had given him inside a box. He activated the lock before sitting down with an empty datapad in his servo. With a heavy and ragged sigh, he started typing on it. Tears were falling from his optics as he typed out each word. The Polyhexian left his quarters with the box and datapad before going into Prowl's. He didn't fear of onlining him, because just hours before the mech slipped a few drops of Magnesium oil in Prowl's energon.

Jazz hacked into the Praxian's subspace, placing the items inside before closing it again, and kissed his lips softly. "I'm sorry." He left the Praxian's quarters and returned to his quarters. By the time morning rose, Jazz commed Optimus to the Prime's office and told him it was an emergency. He made sure he had the sound barrier activated along with the devices that Soundwave gave him to keep Blaster out. Optimus walked in his office and saw Jazz standing nervously. "Prime we got a problem."

Optimus went to his seat and sat down when he saw that Jazz's EM field was closed off. "What happened Jazz?" The Polyhexian clenched his fist beside him and quickly grabbed his blaster before pointing it at the Prime. Optimus froze with his optics wide and he lifted his servos in the air slowly. "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"What I was ordered to do; kill the last of the Primes. It was me Optimus, I was the mole you and Black light were looking for. I was the one who killed the Primes, Sentinel included. You could have probably helped me get away from my Master, but you were too busy trying to save a mech who didn't need it. And, I don't want to do this, but it's the only way I can have what I always wanted. Don't bother trying to comm for help, I took precautions so Blaster can't even hear you." Jazz deactivated the safety.

"Jazz, put the blaster down right now before I have to put you down. And I don't want to kill you friend." Optimus slowly reached for his blaster, but Jazz shot at his servo quickly.

Outside the ARK, the Autobots were all standing protectively in front of their base while the Decepticons were all standing in optic sight of them. Ironhide looked at Blaster, who was trying to get ahold of Prime, but he wasn't getting any luck. "Somethin' isn't right, my telepathy ain't gettin' tah him either." The Host mech looked at the red mech with confusion in his voice.

"Surrender now Autobots, it seems our plan has worked. The wait has definitely been worth it." Megatron said with his entire army laughing.

Prowl stepped forward with his blaster aimed at them. He went to fire, but it only clicked. The mech looked at it in confusion, knowing he had a fully energized clip in it. "What plan Megatron? The Autobots will not allow you to win this war."

"That plan." The tyrant said with a chuckle as Jazz walked out of the base with a small metal crate in his servos. He pushed through the stunned Autobots, straight to Megatron and Soundwave. "The Autobots might, but this _poor_ pet might if it means returning to his master. Isn't that right Jazz?"

The Polyhexian looked at Soundwave, mentally begging for him to take the pain away. Soundwave opened his subspace and pulled out the collar that Prowl immediately recognized. The Autobots didn't know how react as they watched their SIC tilt his helm down while Soundwave placed the collar on. The Deception TIC placed him in stasis, and lifted him in his arms. Soundwave stared Prowl down as he grinned behind his mask. "I have won Prowl."

Megatron pulled out Optimus' detached helm and the Matrix of Leadership while laughing even harder. "Finally, I have won! Bow to your Masters Autobots or join your foolish leader in the pits!" Prowl's processor started overworking as the reality of the mystery of Jazz was finally put together. He dropped to his knees with his servos gripping the sides of his helm. His brothers rushed over to him, trying to help him from crashing.

Soundwave looked at the two younger Praxians. "Bow to Lord Megatron and I will save him from his processor exploding. And if Smokescreen and Bumblebee surrenders to Megatron personally, I'll remove the glitch entirely." He laid the unconscious Jazz on the ground in front of his peds.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked at each other. The blue mech shook his helm, silently telling his younger brother not to meet the demands. "Prowl is going to die Blue. I can't just let that happen." Prowl's processor started sparking as he started shouting in pain. The youngest Praxian stood on his peds with his wings shaking behind him. "I'll do it, I… I'll give myself to you. Please save my brother."

Soundwave walked over to them, smirking as the other Autobots all backed away slowly. He tapped placed him in a stasis lock and picked him up, throwing him over one shoulder. The mech went back to Jazz and threw him over the other shoulder. And one by one the Autobots started dropping to their knees.

 _My processor._ Prowl's helm felt extremely heavy and his optics were struggling to calibrate to the bright light surrounding him. His vision slowly cleared up, his servos were cuffed to arms of the chair he was sitting in, his ankles cuffed to the back legs, and his wings were bound to his back. He didn't know where he was, but the lights were extremely bright.

"Finally, online I see." Prowl looked up slowly to see Soundwave stand in front of him with his arms folded behind him, and he was looking down at something. "My pet chose wisely for a playmate. You kept Jazz safe and sane during the war, that alone deserves some sort of reward."

The Praxian's memory was slowly returning of how this had happened to him. He remembered the harsh build up of an oncoming glitch, and had expected another one but it never came. Prowl started struggling, but all he could move were his wrists and ankles. "Where am I? Where's Jazz?"

"How interesting, you don't feel absolute hatred for Jazz. Everyone else have thoughts of killing my pet for what he has done. Tell me why you don't want to kill him." Soundwave sat down in the chair beside Prowl, crossing his legs. "And we are in Shockwave's lab on Cybertron. And Jazz is being worked on, like you and your brother Bluestreak were. Would you like to know what was done with you, or would you prefer to find out?"

"Bluestreak? What did you do to him, you monster." Prowl's wings tried to flare, but when the started lifting up it caused his helm to tilt back and he choked. His wings dropped and his helm dropped again. Soundwave chuckled as how well the restraints worked. "What did you do to me?"

The mech snapped his digits and a panel in the ceiling opened up. A mirror lowered in front of Prowl, and he gasped in horror. Around his neck was a spiked choker that had a chain connected to his wings. He saw all the restraints that were holding him down. "Well Bluestreak isn't Bluestreak anymore. I changed him for the better, he has his spark but his memories and frame are very different. His new name is Barricade. And I'm going to train you to be very similar to Jazz, but for different purposes. Now answer my question; why don't you hate Jazz."

"Because he isn't to blame for this. You filled his processor with ideas that you love him, but how is forcing a mech to interface and branding him that you love him? If you have Bluestreak and I, where is Smokescreen?" The Praxian was going to reserve as much strength as he could so break free when he could.

"Oh Prowl, don't bother with that foolish plan. I will know your location at all times. Smokescreen has surrendered to Megatron, and so did the scout Bumblebee. Smokescreen didn't do it for Jazz, he did it to save you from a crash. Same with Bluestreak. Bumblebee did for personal safety and Megatron's word that his friends wouldn't get hurt." The visored mech explained before sliding a remote into the white servo closest to him. On the remote was a single red button. "Now let's test your loyalty. In your servo is the remote that will result in yours and Jazz's future. Press it, and you become my ward indefinitely along with some other things and you can have the chance to court Jazz once again. Or don't, you go down to the mines for three vorns before going to a slave auction with no chance of ever seeing Jazz again."

 _Either way I am a slave. And if I can't see Jazz, then there'd be a zero percent chance of me seeing my brothers._ Prowl looked at his servo and then at the unconscious mech that was down below them. "I want to make a deal with you. If I accept the former, I refuse to call you master and I want to know what being your so-called ward means."

"You're in no position to make deals with me, but I guess you are behaving yourself so well it's the least I can do. You can call me sir or my true title. And it would mean you'd be freer than your comrades scattered around Cybertron. You'll have access to my credits, free roam of my home and properties, access to Jazz and your brothers, and you also get to have the chance of inheriting my wealth once I deactivate. Now what is your answer Prowl?" Soundwave asked the Praxian, already knowing the answer.

Prowl looked at Jazz with his wings twitching behind him. "This button, what does it do?" Soundwave remained silent and the mech knew he was going to find out. He closed his optics with tears falling down the sides of his face. The mech's thumb went over the button, and he pushed it firmly. A computerized voice started up and it quickly caught Prowl's attention. "Memory wipe!? You made me erase his memory?"

An arm lowered from the ceiling, and connect to the front of Jazz's helm. Soundwave smirked as he stood up and moved in front of the winged mech. Prowl's helm was bowed and his entire posture looked like he had given up, but the Decepticon knew it was only temporary. He wrapped his digits around his chin and forced the restrained mech to look at him. "What do you say for saving your life, giving you Jazz, and letting your brothers live?"

Prowl wanted to look away, but with the tight grip around his face he was forced to look into the red visors as he spoke. "Thank you, Sir."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Also forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, I have this posted on AO3 with links to pictures of collars and future equipment if any of you are curious to know what I am either talking about or describing. It starts with chapter 21. The reason the links aren't posted here, is because links do not work on this website.


	24. Chapter 24

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

hints, but nothing happens; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 24

Prowl didn't know how long he was there, but Soundwave would come when he onlined and would leave as he drifted off into stasis. The blue mech would keep his tank levels to thirty percent and his movements were restrained by a lot. There was a black leather halter that went around his torso, a leather mask was strapped to his face that covering his mouth, his servos were cuffed to the o-ring that was in front of his pelvic plating, and his wings were still chained to his collar. In the center of the room of the room that Prowl had called a temporary home, was a floor to ceiling metal pole that had an adjustable ring that was currently locked at the very top of the pole. The outer tips of his wings had rings pierced in them, and thick cables were looped through the two rings and were clipped through loop on the pole.

"You are looking a bit under the weather, are you ready to continue training?" Soundwave walked in with a cube in his servo; Prowl stood straight with the various chains rattling as he moved what he could. The Decepticon walked closer to the ex-Autobot and held it between them. Prowl huffed, knowing what the mech wanted and tried to get onto his knees, but when he bent his knees his wings would get pulled by the cables and he would scream in pain. "No, you know how your wings should be placed. Do it correctly and you won't get hurt. You're only hurting yourself."

The white and black Praxian groaned in annoyance as he pressed his back against the pole with his wings pressed together. He tilted his helm down, which gave him enough slack to get on his knees. Soundwave walked around the mech and made a few adjustments to his posture. Prowl gagged slightly when Soundwave pushed his wings down, forcing him to tilt his helm back. He knew that the mech was testing him, and he willed himself to put his helm down. Soundwave nodded when Prowl was in the correct position, and snapped his digits which caused the ring to drop until there was a lot of slack in the chains.

The Host reached around Prowl's helm and unbuckled the clasps on the mouth guard. He took it off and saw the obvious emotionless expression on the mech's face. "Where am I? Where are my brothers? What have you done with Jazz?" His questions were interrupted by Soundwave servo feeding him the cube.

"What is rule number one about asking me questions? Really Prowl, for someone who has the world's fastest and strongest processor, you can't seem to follow any of my rules. And they aren't as complicated as Jazz's are." Soundwave patronized the kneeling mech. Prowl's wings twitched as his optics looked away when the cube was pulled away from his lips.

"Start or end each question with Sir or Lord Soundwave. Where am I at… Sir?" He asked before looking up at Soundwave with a frown on his face. Prowl knew the series of rules the mech had given him, but he couldn't follow them for a few reasons. He saw them as ridiculous, unnecessary, and he couldn't get himself to attempt at following them when he knew nothing. All the ex-TIC knew was that Soundwave owned him, reformatted Bluestreak into a mech now named as Barricade, Jazz now knew nothing about his part in the war, and his 'kind master' did something to his battle computer and he hasn't had a crash or glitch.

"Good my ward, see there is still intelligence in there. If you must know, we are in Kaon, but you are in one of my properties away from my home. The war has been over for half a stellar cycle, and no you will not leave until I believe you are ready. Recite your rules to me." Soundwave covered his mouth again and snapped his digits, causing the ring to move back up slowly.

Prowl's screams were muffled as he tried to focus on the task given to him. _When asking or answering questions, always end or start with Sir or Lord Soundwave. M-My frame is yours to alter. I cannot harm a Decepticon. I p-protect Jazz and the Cassetticons. When in a room with Mega- I mean Lord Megatron, then I bow and don't look him in the optics._ The Praxian cried out in pain as his wings were in pain. _And I follow any additional orders you give me, Sir._

Soundwave smirked before snapping his digits, and Prowl was immediately lowered back on the ground. "Good job Prowl. Hmm, maybe I won't have to keep you in here for the amount I had originally imagined. What do you think Prowl, do you want to go to your new home? Or would you like to stay here and train a bit more?" Prowl had said something, but with his mouth muffled he could verbally speak clearly. He sighed and bowed his helm quietly, getting an approvingly chuckle from Soundwave. "So, you _are smart_. When we walk, you walk behind my right. You stay behind me at all times, and stop when I stop."

Prowl felt the restraints that were holding him to the pole release their hold. He watched Soundwave remove the excess chains, and then rotate his collar before clipping a leash to him. _This is so embarrassing and degrading._ Soundwave dropped the leash and tapped his mask in thought before walking behind his new pet, and forced his wings to stand up high and then tilted his helm back slightly. "You should be proud with yourself. Come."

Back at the manor, Jazz was cleaning the stairs that led to the upper levels of the home. He noticed strange changes in his Master, the punishments weren't as harsh and even the Cassetticons were nicer than he remembered. The Polyhexian also noticed that his master didn't interface with him as much, which made him anxious. "Did I do something to anger him?"

"Hey, Soundwave wants this place spotless for the new arrival." A new voice caught Jazz's attention, and Jazz sat up straight with a curious expression.

"New arrival? Do you know who it is Barricade?" He asked the bulky black and white Praxian. Barricade was a strange mech in Jazz's opinion, he would only talk to him when he is ordered to tell him something or when he was stressed. Barricade was always angry looking in Jazz's optics, and he even sounded angry all the time too.

"Who knows, all I know is that he's Praxian." Barricade said with a shrug. There was a knock on the door, and the Praxian went on guard before leaving to go answer it. Jazz staid where he was and went back to cleaning before a very young white and purple Cassetticon femme ran over to him. She giggled as she jumped on the white and black mech's back.

"Carrier, come play with me. You promised you'd play with me." She nuzzled his helm, getting him to laugh lightly. He went to answer her, but he saw Barricade lead Megatron, a multicolored Praxian, a yellow minibot, and a red mech into the study. Jazz and the unnamed femme both bowed their helms. "Why is Lord Megatron here, Carrier?"

He shrugged and picked up the bucket, "I don't know Flip Sides. Where is Playback at?" Jazz carried the femme and the bucket to the kitchen. He dumped it out before a small scream came closer to the kitchen, the two turned around to see a white and red mech running into the room with one of servants holding him by the arm.

"Your monster was caught sneaking around the servant quarters. Keep him out of there or he'll get more than a whack." The femme threw him at Jazz and left with a grumble. Jazz dropped to his knees and picked Playback up when he rubbed his arm with a whimper.

"Playback, you know the rules. You're not allowed in the lower levels. Come on you get to help me serve energon to our guests. Flip Sides, you want to help?" He grabbed a silver tray and placed glasses on it along with a vase full of energon. Playback whined as him and Flip Sides followed their Carrier out to the lounge.

The three mechs all gasped when they saw Jazz walk in with the two Cassetticons hiding behind them. The Praxian quickly spoke with worry for his brothers. "Jazz, where are they? Where are Prowl and Blue?" The visored mech looked at him with confusion, but he continued pouring the energon. "Are you seriously going to ignore me!? What did Soundwave do with my brothers!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jazz said before looking at Megatron with the tray going behind his back. "I wasn't aware that Master was having you over Lord Megatron. Is there anything else I can get for you or your-. Playback stop it. I'm sorry, we're working on his manners." He picked up the mech by the waist after he was poking the yellow Polyhexian.

"I am aware, I came for a surprise visit. This is Smokescreen and Bumblebee, my concubines. And Ironhide is their guard. And how are the twins, they seem to have inherited your personality." Megatron picked up a glass, not afraid of it being tampered with. He internally chuckled when he saw the realization his slaves had when Jazz didn't react to them at all.

Jazz sat Playback back down and looked at them as they climbed on his back. "My personality my lord? I don't believe they did, Playback is too rambunctious and Flip Sides is very sneaky when she wants to avoid being punished." Not realizing that they indeed inherit a lot of his personality, but it was his primarily from his second personality chip.

"Hm, well if you excuse me, I have to talk to the future Carriers of my creations and their guard about private matters. You continue doing with whatever. You too Barricade." Megatron ordered with a dismissive wave. Jazz bowed carefully as to not throw the mech and femme that were holding onto him. Barricade just nodded and followed Jazz out with the door shutting behind them. "Let me be very clear about a few things, Jazz had his memory wiped so you will not tell him about anything he has done or I will see to it that none of you talk again. The same goes for Barricade, or should I say Bluestreak? He does not remember his former life, and it will remain that way until Soundwave decides to let them remember."

"You told me Bluestreak and Prowl would be fine, but I find that one of them is reformatted and won't remember me and the other one is still nowhere to be found!" Smokescreen jumps onto his peds and points a digit at him. "Why did you bring us here?"

Megatron sat the glass on the table as he looked at Ironhide with a smirk. "And to think you had such colorful words for Jazz. And they are both in good condition, I haven't lied about that and I brought you three to see your friends. And discuss things with Soundwave, like I said. Bumblebee, you're awfully quiet, upset that your old mentor was conditioning you?" The silver mech caressed Bumblebee's cheek, but he turned his helm away with his arms crossed.

"Don't patronize me Megatron, I know it involved your doing. And don't touch me creep." Bumblebee growled as he moved closer to Ironhide, and the mech just let him. He couldn't initiate comfort or even hold the Carrier mechs when they wanted comfort. All the red mech could do was sit there and let them lean against him.

Ironhide looked around the room, seeing how expensive everything looked and realized who had to clean this place up. "When did Soundwave get more Cassetticons?"

"They aren't Soundwave's, they are Jazz's. Soundwave's pet project has been successful, and now the little Polyhexian is a Host Carrier. He should be returning home in just a bit." Megatron snapped his digits and the holoscreen clicked on. He tapped his digit against the arm of the couch, each tap caused the channel to change. "Primus does he have anything besides plays?"

"How come you haven't sparked us?" Smokescreen asked as he settled back down. He didn't like how his life ended up, but he did it to save Prowl and he was going to remain loyal to his family. "We know why you wanted just Carriers, but why haven't you done it already?"

"I may be old and hardened, but I am no fool when it comes to creating life. The chances of a healthier and stronger sparkling are higher when the Carrier isn't going to endanger the spark. And I know that you may give me some Autobot speech about how its life is innocent, but would you still hold onto that belief if it looked more Kaonion than Praxian or Polyhexian? So, I will wait until the time is right." Megatron said before snapping his digits and the holoscreen shut off.

The lounge doors opened, revealing Ravage walking through and stopped in his search for Jazz. He tilted his helm before sitting down where he was and swayed his tail. Soundwave walked into the room and looked surprised. "Megatron, what are you doing here? And to think I was going to reintroduce my new pet to his brother and lover. Ravage, go find Jazz and Barricade. Make sure they stay out as we discuss… business." The black feline bowed his helm before leaving. "Come on Prowl, that is unless you don't want to see Smokescreen."

The blue mech tugged on the leash, causing Prowl to stumble in. Smokescreen covered his mouth when he saw his brother cuffed and collared. He stood up with his wings twitched in shock. "P-Prowl, what did you do to my brother? Let him go." The younger Praxian watched as Soundwave pointed at the ground, and Prowl lowered onto his knees with his helm bowed slightly.

"For the time being, Prowl will be like this. You have a bad habit of showing up at my home when I bring home new pets." Soundwave sat on the sofa across his new guests. He glanced at Prowl to see if he would move. "Well I see Jazz made sure you were served before disappearing."

 _No collar, looks okay, and no physical harm._ Prowl looked at his brother from his peripheral vision. He shifted in his spot and the chains rattled slightly as he became uncomfortable in the position he was in. Megatron crossed his legs and Soundwave held onto the end of the leash tightly. "See Smokescreen, Prowl is fine. And perhaps you shouldn't have given me a keycard to your home my friend. How are the businesses going? And I see you managed to get your home back in order."

The two started conversing as if they weren't surrounded by Autobots turned slaves. "The few bars and clubs are increasing in income, and of course Kaon's pride and joy the gladiatorial pits are doing magnificently. As for the manor, it is getting there. Can't be a Lord of Kaon with such a dingy home. Was there a particular reason for this visit, or was just coming by to soothe their worries the only reason?"

"Do I need reasons to see you Soundwave? But if you may know, we need to discuss matters of the mines. Now Starscream believes we should place the workers and slaves in weights and shock collars to make them work harder, but Shockwave believes reformatting them into functioning as drones would eliminate the entire ordeal. What do _you_ think I should do about them?" Megatron leaned back with his arms pulling Bumblebee and Smokescreen close to him.

"Hmm, weights will decrease movement and ability to work. And shock collars are dangerous near pure energon. And reformatting all of those slaves and workers would take too long and too many resources. Well let's see if my new ward is feeling like talking. Come here Prowl." He waved him over with a single digit. Prowl stood up and walked over to Soundwave before kneeling again. Soundwave started petting his wings, watching him shiver under his touch, and removed the mouth piece. "What should we do?"

Prowl kept his mouth shut before the mech beside him gently tugged on the ring that was pierced through the sensitive plating. He grinded his denta, and the pain subsided. "A chance of freedom after an x amount of time, and perhaps confinement to only Iaconian built cities." Soundwave tugged harder, getting him to wince in pain. "Sir."

"And risk another war?" Megatron narrowed his optics while his digits dug into the two Carrier mechs' arms.

"We just wanted to live in peace, it was _your_ fault and craziness that caused the war!" Prowl revved his engines with his wings flaring up him. Soundwave whistled and Barricade came in with a scowl on his face. The restrained Praxian stared up at the larger mech that threw him off his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Room?" Barricade asked and Soundwave nodded with a wave of his servo. He carried him off, passing a curious Jazz. Prowl stopped struggling when he saw Jazz standing near a door with two Cassetticons peeking from behind his legs. Barricade looked at the Polyhexian with his wings flicking behind him. "Get back to work Jazz, or you'll go into the room too."

Jazz quickly turned around and ushered his symbionts into the kitchen. He didn't like the room, it meant separation from his twins, and he didn't want to risk them getting hurt from the servants. The Polyhexian's spark was pulsing hard in familiarity, but the black and white mech didn't know why it would be. _Playback, go see if your Sire wishes for anything. Flip Sides, come help me do the dishes._ He told them through their bond.

The mech nodded before running to the lounge, running over to Soundwave. He stopped in front of the mech with his servos resting on the larger mech's knees. "Sire, Carrier wants to know if you're thirsty. Who was that weird mech that Cade was carrying up to the naughty room? It made Carrier's spark act weird."

Soundwave rubbed the back of the young mech's helm. "Let your Carrier know to make my usual. And you don't worry about that mech, I will explain later in the lunar cycle. Now run along Playback, and can you send Flip Sides in here?" Playback nodded with excitement before hugging his Sire and then looked at Megatron.

"Uncle Megatron, can I play with the yellow mech? He looks kind of like Carrier." Playback ran over to him and bounced excitedly in front of the silver mech. The three Autobots that were sitting there in uncomfortable silence, were now trying to not chuckle at how much this symbiont reminded them of their friend.

"Not this time Playback, go do as you were ordered." Megatron reminded and the youngling smiled and ran off to go tell his Carrier. He looked at the three mechs that were beside him, and then back at his friend. "So, what are your plans for the Praxian?"

"Well he is going to be my ward. Jazz will be the Carrier for the twins and my symbionts when I deactivate, and Barricade will be their guard. Prowl will see it that life here is better than in the mines or in the pleasure houses like Elita-One. Have you seen Shockwave, or is he busying himself with experimenting on that Velocitron?" Soundwave asked before the door opened to show Flip Sides walking in with a cube of high grade and small orange specks floating inside. "Hello my dear, I have a very special mission for you."

The femme nodded with a smile, she wanted to make her Sire proud of her. Soundwave gave the femme her orders and her entire stature change, he watched her run off to the mines. Smokescreen looked down and then looked at the Kaon lord. "Why did you erase my brother's memory? Why would you want an Autobot as your ward? Why would you do all of those things to Jazz, are you hurting those younglings?"

"It is a side effect to a spark transfer, it can't be avoided. And your brother is unable to give me sparklings, and dealing with surgery would take too much time I don't have. Barricade is going to hold the title and primary hold on my assets, immediately gaining the title as Lord when my time comes. Prowl is just to make sure you behave yourself, and you are to make sure he behaves himself." Soundwave took a sip of his energon. "Smokescreen, one thing you need to realize is that, I wasn't sparked into my title. I used my intelligence and telepathy to get where I am, you call me a monster, but I did those things to make sure Jazz _never_ leaves. With someone young trained and converted into my kind, then my species will soon be no longer extinct. As for the twins' treatment, they are my creations as well, and I do not harm my creations."

"If you wanted Jazz to stay by you, then why abuse him!?" Ironhide got defensive, but he couldn't do much besides talk, thanks to the implanted pacify chip that would prevent him from attacking anyone unless they hurt Bumblebee or Smokescreen.

"Fear is such a magnificent emotion, as is love. Especially when loyalty is involved. Jazz loves me and is loyal to only me, because I saved him from his foolish creators' believing their precious council would help them. They broke a very strict law, risking not only their lives but their sparkling's life, and had the enforcers discovered the sparkling they would have all died. I found him, saved him, and gave him his sight. He repaid my kindness with love." He looked at them with a hidden smirk. "You see, your Council used the same technique just with less… passion. They used your fear of the unknown i.e. Kaonions, Tarn natives, and Vosians to make sure you leaned on them for protection against the evil. But if we are so evil, then why were we the slaves forced to work non-stop in the mines, enslaved into the gladiatorial pits, and never getting a chance to pay for our freedom out of the pleasure houses?"

Bumblebee sat up straighter with his arms crossed, "so what we're getting a taste of our own medicine? Why didn't you try to take the peaceful approach with asking for equal rights?"

"See, that's what your foolish Primes didn't want any of you to know. We tried it your way; Shockwave, Soundwave, and I tried to talk to the Primes but we were laughed at and threatened to be thrown in prison." Megatron leaned forward and stared them down. "So yes, we are giving you a taste of what it's like expect what did I tell you three?"

"We… give you a sparkling each, Ironhide protects us until the sparklings are old enough to fend for themselves, and we can decide whether to remain in Kaon or not. But it's still wrong! We are still slaves! Where is Jazz's freedom, or my brothers'?! We are forced to be your glitches until we served our purposes! And what about all of the others?! Do they get to be so called free!?" Smokescreen stood up with his flared. He didn't want to believe what Megatron or Soundwave were saying. "I lost my brother to… to that freak! I just watched my other brother being treated like some pet!"

 _Soundwave, show them._ Megatron said mentally, and Soundwave snapped his digits before old memory files started playing on the large holoscreen. It was from Soundwave's memory of them going to the council chamber.

 _"Megatron, I admire your stubbornness, but we have already tried talking to the Council. They won't listen to us." Soundwave followed after a younger Megatron as he pushed through the doors until they made to the council chambers. Soundwave looked at Shockwave, who shrugged not knowing what Megatron could possibly say to convince the Primes that their people deserved the same rights as their blue optic counterparts._

 _"Ah, the brave miner and his trained lap astro foxes. Come back so soon?" Sentinel Prime said with a laugh, the others on the council gave a collection of laughter at the joke._

 _"No, I came here to tell you that our people are tired of having to bend to your every whim! We are Cybertronians just like the rest of you, and yet we are treated like the spawn of Unicron! We want the same rights as everyone else." Megatron shouted with his ped pounding firmly against the ground._

 _The Primes all broke in a hysteria, clearly thinking it was all pure jest. "Why would we listen to likes of a miner, a reject scientist, and a Tarn freak that has a drunken glitch of a Carrier? Now run along little ones, we have actual problems to deal with." A Prime named Logos Prime waved a servo at them as if they were sparklings._

 _Soundwave looked down as his servos clenched before he looked back up at the Council. "You are making a grave mistake. You preach of unity, and yet you have none with our people! Has all of that power truly gone to your processors!?"_

 _"You'd let countless of our people deactivate without a single word or stress for concern, but the second an Iaconian deactivates it goes all over the news. Do you not care what happens to us that much?" Megatron waved an arm to the side. He was tired of hearing that no one cared that a Kaonion or Tarn native was killed, and their killers not paying for their crimes._

 _Sentinel Prime stood up with his servos pounding on the surface in front of them. "And we will continue to let it happen if it means our kind is safe from you! Now, leave before we call for the guards and send you all to the mines."_

 _Megatron looked at Soundwave and Shockwave before leading them out of the chamber. "That want a monster, we'll give them one. Shockwave, send word to the mines that tonight we will fight for what we deserve. Soundwave, we'll need an army."_

Soundwave and Megatron looked at the Autobots' faces, seeing absolute disbelief in their optics. "But Optimus wasn't like them." Ironhide threw out, not wanting to believe that he just watched Sentinel Prime treat a mech that wanted freedom like he was a fool.

"He had his chance, but like you all he wanted to hold onto his belief that the Council was right about us. And Jazz is a free mech, he has every right as a mech of his class gets. Prowl will get his freedom after his punishment is up, and Barricade is free as well." Megatron explained casually.

"I changed Bluestreak into Barricade for their safety. If I were to keep not only one Iaconian, but three in my home they would be in constant danger. Like I said, his spark is still the same, but the rest of him isn't. His spark will still have that sibling connection to yours and Prowl's. Those in the mines will get a chance of freedom after their punishment." Soundwave said calmly. "You can either serve out your punishment, live a happy life where you get whatever you want, or you can go down to the mines where you can never see those you love again. That is the same thing I told Prowl before he pressed the button to erase Jazz's memory."

Smokescreen looked down at his lap with his wings dipping down. His servos shook. "How can I be happy to know that my creations were sparked out of punishment for my beliefs? What if they have blue optics, are _they_ going to be thrown into the mines?"

"Were they your beliefs? And I have told you that I will wait when you are both ready to carry. As for optics don't be foolish, Playback and Flip Sides have blue optics are they in the mines? Or those twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Megatron retorted back.

"Wait Sides and Sunny aren't in the mines? Where are they?" Bumblebee asked with his optics wide.

"They are Kaonites, Iaconians that are either sparked or live in Kaon. They are in the gladiatorial pits as gladiators. I gave them a choice, pits or mines." Megatron said casually before looking at Ironhide, seeing him being quiet. "Are you really still in shock that your beloved Council aren't as benevolent as you thought?"

The red mech scoffed and looked away with his gaze looking away from the silver mech. "For a mech that wanted equal rights for everyone, you are a monster. You force us into slavery and expect us to bend over backwards for you."

"Do you expect me to just give you a clap on the shoulder, tell you that you put up a good fight, and let you be on your way? You wouldn't do the same for us, so either suck it up soldier and deal the cards you were dealt or take your life." Megatron extended a blaster out to the red mech. Ironhide looked extremely startled by the action, as did the two Carrier mechs that were sitting between the two mechs. "No one's stopping you. I'll just end up finding someone else better suited for the job if you kill yourself."

Ironhide looked at the Praxian and Polyhexian that were looking up at him. He sighed and looked away, "no one else is better suited at keeping these two online."

After Megatron and the others left, Soundwave went up to the room that Prowl was in. He dismissed Barricade, ordering him to make sure that the servants were leaving Jazz alone. Once he was alone, the Host mech walked inside where he saw Prowl chained to the leg of the large berth in the center of the room. "I see we need to work on your training some more. Perhaps I over estimated your want to see your brother and Jazz." The Praxian looked up at him and then back down. "Solitude looks good on you, but I know you consider loneliness to be a safe space."

"Being alone helps me think, like how Jazz didn't react to seeing me or that my brother is not himself either." Prowl said coldly as he watched Soundwave walk towards him. "You going to force yourself onto me like you did in the cave?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not ready for that type of training. I'm preparing you for our meal that Jazz is preparing for us. Your thoughts keep going back to the symbionts with Jazz, they are our creations. The spark that Jazz had during the war, was real, and I took it from him to keep it safe. The spark had split during the transfer, resulting into it creating twins, and after Jazz was successfully a Host Carrier I returned his creations to him." Soundwave explained while removing the chains that connected Prowl's collar to the rings on his wings. "The femme is Flip Sides and the mech is Playback. It would be wise to treat them with kindness, Jazz is rather… overprotective with his creations."

Prowl looked at his wings to see the rings still in them. He wanted to scream in anger for what Soundwave did to them. The Praxian was always taught that a Sire mech to have pierced wings or anything done to them permanently, is disgraceful. The ex-enforcer looked away with a blank stare, "if you think that I would hurt sparklings simply because you are their Sire, then you are an idiot. Jazz looks… to be in good condition, and he still has the same mass as he did during the war."

"I keep my promises like you do. And I rather grew fond of Jazz with a bit of mass to him." Soundwave attached a small chain to the two rings, disabling them from moving too far apart or in different directions without causing pain. He removed the halter and cuffs from Prowl, letting him get used to the feeling again. "And don't think that this is going to remain off. And I will punish you for disrespecting Megatron like that."

"Why did you alter me without my permission or consulting with me? By Praxus beliefs, altering my wings is disgraceful and says I have no respect for myself." Prowl didn't like how his wings were being treated, and they were in a constant state of pain. "What else did you do to me?"

"Would you prefer sleeves? I can do that if you want, or perhaps this?" Soundwave took the tips of his wings and pinched them hard. Watching Prowl's body stiffen and his face trying to fight the urge to react to the pain. The mech stopped and grabbed the mech's face, forcing him to look into his visors. "You belong to me until your punishment is up. I get to decide how long or how short you will be punished. I get to control when you can step outside this house. I can very well choose to keep you in isolation for the duration of your punishment, but I will not because your intelligence can be useful for me." Soundwave threw Prowl back and stepped back. "Now, you are already aware of the modification I did to your spike panel, but I did a bit of alteration to your spike as well as your port. I also altered your already existing coding for Praxian Sire mechs like yourself."

"Which is? And what exactly did you do to my spike and port?" Prowl sat up with a brave face on. He wasn't going to let himself become an emotional wreck again.

"You can't harm Jazz or any creations with any of our CNA as well as if someone so much as touches him without my consent, you will kill them. As for your spike and port, you will find out when we get to that. Now stand, we have energon to consume." Soundwave followed Prowl, instructing him when to turn, and saw Jazz standing by his chair with his servos folded neatly in front of him. "Jazz, I apologize for making you wait, I had to teach our new… family member some rules."

Prowl looked around with his optics, seeing a table with all of Soundwave's symbionts sitting on one side, Playback and Flip Sides sitting across from them, Barricade sitting on the opposite end from where Jazz was standing, and two empty chairs on either side of where he only assumed Soundwave sat. His optics locked onto Jazz, and saw how clean he looked.

"You didn't keep us waiting Master, I had just sat the table." He smiled at the blue mech as he watched him firmly sat Prowl into the chair on the right. Soundwave knelt down, and Prowl noticed the cuff going around his ankle. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Jazz, what did we talk about? I'm only master where?" Soundwave said as he sat in his seat. Jazz sat down slowly with a small frown.

"When we have guests and in the berth Ma… Soundwave." Jazz said softly before looking down. _I like calling you Master though._ He said through their bond before looking at the staring Praxian. The Polyhexian frowned and grabbed his cube of energon slowly. "Staring is rude."

Prowl continued to stare at his lover, his processor wanted so desperately for Jazz to call him by his nickname, but his battle computer rudely destroyed that because he clearly didn't remember him. " _Them_ who?" Prowl's wings twitched at the tenseness in the air, and he noticed that the others were awkwardly drinking their energon.

"An Autobot. You're clearly Iaconian, and if you were a simple servant you would be in the servant quarters not up here." Jazz said with venom in his words. Soundwave lifted his cube in front of his face, catching his pet's attention quickly. Prowl observed how Jazz followed Soundwave's movement with the cube, but he wasn't catching on that he was supposed to do the same. The Host mech sat his cube down abruptly causing Jazz to set it down just as quick with a whine.

"Barricade, see to it that the Cassetticons get ready for stasis." Soundwave said coldly, and the Praxian stood up with the symbionts all following him out. The blue mech looked Prowl as he removed his mask, once again lifting the cube to his face and Jazz following him. The Praxian kept his back straight and finally caught onto what the Decepticon wanted from him. "We can do this all lunar cycle until you give in."

 _I don't drink means you don't, and Jazz doesn't. You want him to fall in love with you again, but you're only driving him away by being defiant._ Soundwave added in the black and white mech's processor. Prowl glanced in Jazz's direction and saw him gripping the cube as he was shaking in anger. _So, what will it be Prowl? Jazz's love or living the rest of your function with him hating you?_

The blue mech lifted his cube up, and like before Jazz followed him. Prowl's wings painfully dipped down as he lifted his cube. He lifted the cube and drank with the other two. The Praxian has been on Jazz's bad side once, and he didn't want to live like that again. Prowl took note that Jazz wasn't staring in no direction more than five kliks. Soundwave knew it was going to take awhile to fully break Prowl, but this small victory was enough to make him internally proud of himself.

Jazz had finished his energon and sat his cube down politely. "Clean up or getting the bath ready?" He looked at Soundwave with a smile on his face. Prowl shifted in his seat, his chains rattling slightly enough to get Soundwave's attention.

"I want you to take our new family member up to our chambers, and you two can get to know each other. I have to do some work. The servants can clean up. Remember what your duties are Jazz." Soundwave felt and saw the shock on the Polyhexian when he gave him his orders.

Jazz nodded in defeat, "put the family first." He stood up and kissed Soundwave's cheek before going over to the cuff and removed it from his ankle. Prowl stood up cautiously, he followed Jazz upstairs and was watching the Polyhexian crossing his arms with a pout.

"So, you're a Carrier for symbionts?" Prowl awkwardly tried to start a conversation with Jazz.

"Yes, I am." He answered with slight harshness. The Polyhexian was scared for his twins' safety around the ex-Autobot and he was fearful that he was going to be replaced by the mech. He stopped in the hallway to stare at the mech down. "Listen, I won't have you taking away Soundwave and I won't have you hurting my sparklings."

Prowl's wings tried to flare, but the chains stopped them from doing what was natural. "I _promise_ you that I don't want _that_ mech at all, and I won't harm your creations. I apologize for my actions earlier, I watched my brother being treated poorly and like you I want my family safe."

"Your brother is the Praxian that was with Lord Megatron?" Jazz stepped out of Prowl's space and tilted his helm when he saw the subtle pained looks on the mech's face. "Come on, I can help with the pain. I may not entirely like it, but you're family and I take care of family."

The Polyhexian took the Praxian's servo and led him to the large chambers. He opened the door, giving Prowl no chance to look around as he was dragged into a large washroom. Jazz dropped the white servo to turn on the water in the large jacuzzi that was in the far corner. He went over to a cupboard and was looking at the different bottles that were filling the shelves. "Can I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm getting the bath ready." The visored mech grabbed a dark blue bottle, went over to the hot water and poured a few drops into it. Jazz looked at Prowl and then at the tub. "I'm not able to remove the rings, but I am able to remove the chain." Prowl nodded before Jazz moved behind him, and reached for the ends of the chains.

The Polyhexian helped the Praxian into the hot water, and Jazz watched how Prowl gave a light sparked chuckle. _Still loves scalding hot water._ "Sorry, I was thinking of y… a friend of mine that I lost during the war. He enjoyed extremely hot showers." He let his wings ease into the water, the pain eased up once the appendages adjusted to the heat.

"Smart mech. Eases tense cables and such." Jazz explained while he grabbed a sponge that was sitting on the corner of the tub. He dipped it into the water, squeezed cleaner on it, and then gently rubbed circles on the mech's back. "If I can suggest some things; don't argue with Soundwave or his friends, be polite, and don't be afraid to ask for things. If you speak your thoughts in a polite manner, then you won't be punished."

Prowl looked over his shoulder to stare blankly at Jazz. He didn't know how to feel or what to say to the mech. "And if I don't bend over backwards so willingly?"

"Then you're going to be in a lot of pain. Can I touch your wings?" Jazz asked while he put a bit of pressure on the tense shoulders in front of him. Prowl nodded out of habit, his thoughts focused on the past where Jazz would just touch his wings. The Polyhexian could sense that the mech was in deep thought. He started gently rubbing the large panels before the door was swung open and Jazz's twins ran through. "Flip Sides, Playback you're supposed to be in stasis."

"But Carrier, we want to recharge with you." Playback pouted as him and his sister jumped on their Carrier's back. "And we wanted you to put us down." Jazz nodded as he stood up with the smaller bots holding onto his frame. Prowl noted how natural it was for them to be really close, and had to admit that the symbionts were adorable and reminded him a lot of Jazz.

"Okay, okay I'll lay you down. If you need anything just shout." Prowl was still needing time to get used to Jazz's lack of his accent. He nodded before looking into the water in thought. The Polyhexian was feeling awkward and just left the room, carrying his creations to the large berth. The two Cassetticons scrambled into the berth with their Carrier tucking them in. "I love you both so much."

Prowl was listening to Jazz tell his creations a story. He looked around and saw how the washroom sparkled and was very organized. The jacuzzi was opposite of a large shower that had built in shelves with bottles of cleaner sitting neatly on them. There were three mirror panels with the two outer panels at slight angles. Beside the mirrors was a small table with a couple small tubs of wax, a buffer, and a few shelves above the table with paint cans. Prowl carefully got out the tub and went over to the mirrors, and got angry at the sight of the rings. If he could reach them, he would rip them out.

 _Rip them out and I will just put them in a different spot. When I return to the berth chambers, I want you both on your knees in the center of the room._ Soundwave gave his orders, he wanted to get a few things straight between Jazz and Prowl. He could feel the awkwardness from the bond with Jazz and he knew Prowl was having issues with understanding that Jazz wasn't going to treat him as he did during the war.

 _I am not kneeling to you._ Prowl said with determination before he felt the constraining ring that was around his spike activate. He dropped to the floor and was in pain, he shook his helm with a restrained groan. _Stop it, turn it off you slagger._

 _Ah, ah Prowl be polite to me. I'll turn it off when you say it._ Soundwave wasn't going to let Prowl get away with being disrespectful to him. Prowl was being stubborn and continued to remain silent despite how much pain he was in. _I have no use for your spike, so if it falls off on well, it may just give me an excuse to give you a valve._ The Host mech felt the spike of fear at the threat.

Prowl's wings dipped slightly as the pain on his spike was too much. _I'm sorry for being rude. I'll kneel._ Soundwave toned down the pain, but kept it on. _I'm sorry for being rude, sir._ The pain suddenly stopped and the Praxian laid on the ground, panting heavily with relief. "This is too much for me."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! I wanted to give you guys an update on TWOS before the holidays. So think of it as a Christmas gift from me to you! Haha. Also the link for the halter will be in this chapter on AO3, because like I said previously, links do not work.


	25. Chapter 25

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

M-rated is marked; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 25

"No, no, no Prowl helm up and wings out at a forty-five angle." Soundwave pulled on the thin cables that were looped through the rings in the Praxian's wings. Prowl clenched his jaw as he tried to resist the pull on his sensitive appendages. Jazz was kneeling on the ground near the two mechs, his helm was holding up proudly and his servos were folded behind his back. The Polyhexian looked up at Soundwave with a smile on his face. "Good job my pet, you make me so proud."

Soundwave praised Jazz before focusing back on Prowl. He walked around the kneeling mech. Prowl kept his helm down and refused to look at the mech. The blue mech stopped in front of him, he grabbed his face to force him to look up at him. "Look at me Prowl. You're going to be with me for a _very long time_. Wings down… down… good leave them there. Jazz come here please." Jazz crawled over to Soundwave before going back into his kneeling position. "Good pet, now open up your mouth for me."

Prowl watched Jazz tilt his helm back slightly with his mouth opening wide. The blue mech removed his mask with a smile on his face as he gently pulled out his glossa. The Praxian wanted to talk, but the mouth guard on his face prevented him from doing much but sounds and he saw no point in making sounds. Soundwave smirked and Jazz looked at Prowl, his EM field was pulsing with an uncomfortable vibe. The Polyhexian frowned before crawling to Prowl, and licked the mask slowly and then backed off.

Prowl shivered from just the licking on the mask. He moved back with his optics narrowing up at Soundwave, which angered the Host a lot. "Are you disgusted by my lovely pet?" Hearing that made Prowl agitated, because he knew that Soundwave knew that Prowl couldn't be disgusted with Jazz. "Pet, maybe our new family member isn't ready to join our little games. Would you like to play with just us?"

 _What about him? He isn't going to be in here, is he?_ Jazz asked Soundwave before looking at Prowl with a disturbed glance. Soundwave snapped his digits, immediately getting Jazz's attention and Prowl could feel Jazz's EM field change. The Praxian watched Soundwave point to the berth, and Jazz crawled onto the berth with his master looking at him. "You will stay there quietly, and think about your attitude Prowl."

 _I'm not watching you take Jazz!_ Prowl squirmed around while making sounds of distress. Soundwave went over to Jazz, bending the startled Polyhexian over, and his servo came down on Jazz's aft. The Polyhexian gave a small cry as he got spanked almost a dozen times. He started begging for Soundwave to stop, but he wasn't going to listen. Prowl didn't like seeing Jazz crying, and he stopped moving completely. _Stop, stop please Jazz doesn't deserve being punished._

 _-_ M rated-

Soundwave stopped spanking Jazz and started rubbing the sore area. He leaned over the black and white frame underneath him. Jazz didn't know what he did to get punished, but he was milking the comfort he was getting. The blue mech removed his mask and started kissing his neck. "Good mech, are you ready to play? It has been a long time since we played; where to even begin with you."

The Polyhexian's EM field spiked with happiness at finally being with Soundwave. He turned to face Soundwave with a smile on his face, completely forgetting about the third mech in the room. Jazz moved closer to Soundwave's pelvic plating, and slowly dragged his glossa up the plating. Prowl shifted as he watched Jazz continuously lick the plating with a smile on his face. The Praxian's wings were twitching as he watched Jazz pull away with a smile.

Jazz looked into Soundwave's visors as he laid on his back. The Decepticon hummed with an aroused purr of his engines. Soundwave looked over his shoulder, smirking when he saw the struggle on Prowl's face, and then looked back at Jazz. "Open your plating pet. Don't get too loud, we wouldn't want to online the sparklings."

"O-Okay. Can I call you master?" He asked with hope in his voice. Soundwave nodded while Jazz's plating opened, and he slid his spike out. _Please go hard master._

He lifted one of Jazz's legs up to his chest plate and ordered the Polyhexian to hold it there. Jazz whined as Soundwave teased three digits into his valve, instantly getting the valve to tighten around the digits. The Polyhexian dug his digits into his leg with a whine, feeling the digits start flexing and curling upwards. Jazz closed his optics with a moan escaping his lips. "Pet, you're so lubricated. You have missed Master a lot if digits are arousing you this much. Release your hold of my servos and I'll give you what you want."

Prowl was leaning against his peds with his wings twitching in arousal. His intakes were getting heavy and he could feel the mask getting wet from his heavy intake. The Praxian felt his spike pressing hard against his plating, getting him to mentally groan with need. Soundwave pulled out his digits, he hummed in pleasure when his digits were coated in the iridescent blue liquid. The two mechs were watching the blue mech contemplate on what to do with the fluids. Soundwave stood up and went over to Prowl with the Praxian trying to pull away from him.

The blue mech grabbed Prowl's wing, getting him to stop moving, and he drew a glyph on the cover. He pulled away with a smirk on his face before going back to Jazz with a possessive purr. Jazz went to beg for Soundwave, but the mech above him stopped the visored mech by thrusting inside of him. He thrusted hard into Jazz, getting him to arch his back with a loud moan. "F-Frag!"

"Quiet pet or I'll have to get some toys." Soundwave leaned down and kissed Jazz roughly while thrusting harder. The Polyhexian rolled his hips with a heated groan. Prowl watched his enemy frag the mech that he loved more than anything. _Are you enjoying the show Prowl? Would you like to behave? I might let you get some release._ The lord pulled away long enough to sit them both up, both moaning loudly with their servos roaming their frames. Jazz shivered with his intakes hitching when Soundwave's digits played with the small bead on his valve.

Prowl snapped and looked away, not wanting to give into Soundwave for relief. His moment of resistance was short-lived when he heard a gagging coming from in front of him. Jazz was sucking on the blue mech's digits with a moan. The Praxian was getting more frustrated as he watched Soundwave take Jazz, and Jazz pretending he wasn't there. _What did you put on my face?_

 _I will tell you if you accept your position, that you belong to me, and mean it._ Soundwave knew that Prowl wasn't going to be able to do this task. Prowl revved his engines with a glare on his optics. The Praxian pressed his lips together, not letting himself lose. The Host smirked against Jazz's neck before spanking the Carrier's aft. "Pet, I have a new toy I want to try on you. Stay here like this until I return, and keep your valve lubricated."

"Yes master." Jazz whimpered as he replaced Soundwave's spike with his digits. The lord got off the berth and closed himself off from Jazz, and gripped his servos tightly on Prowl's shoulders. The Polyhexian kept facing the wall flinching and moaning as his digits touched sensitive nodes.

 _You're a lot more strong-willed than anticipated, but how strong is it when he starts reaching his climax and begs for relief?_ Soundwave asked before leaving the two alone. Prowl watched Jazz tease himself with small moans, and he was digging his digits into his palms to distract himself. He watched him buck his hips with another loud moan. The Praxian bit his lip with a deep groan when he watched Jazz fall forward with his frame shaking. Prowl was hitting his limit on daily strength, and thankfully Soundwave returned with a small and narrow box.

"M-Master please, n-need to overload." Jazz begged as Soundwave opened the box and pulled out a long silver tail with a small oval shaped object on the end. Prowl watched Soundwave reach between Jazz's legs with the oval end of the toy, pressing it against his valve, and then slid it inside his aft when Jazz got the hint to open it up. The Host mech spiked the Carrier mech's valve, getting his back to curve as a needy moan escape him.

Prowl was rocking back and forth on his knees, subconsciously mirroring Soundwave's thrusts. His spike was becoming extremely painful and couldn't activate it, which meant he had to give what the mech what he wanted. _Please let me release my spike… Sir._ Prowl moved his wings into the position that Soundwave had been training them into. The Praxian watched Soundwave move his hips, getting Jazz to cry out in pleasure. "Pet, it seems we're going to get a new playmate. Should he join us?"

Jazz looked over his shoulder looking at Soundwave with a smile on his face. "Will it make you happy?" The blue mech purred and gently pinched some hip wiring, getting him to whine slightly. "He isn't going to hurt me, is he?"

"No, I made him unable to hurt you. Because I love you, I made sure the _evil_ Autobot couldn't harm you or the Cassettes." Soundwave knew that Prowl wasn't going to like that Jazz called him evil, but he wasn't going to say anything thanks to the mouth guard preventing him from talking. Jazz looked over at Prowl with a fearful pulse of his field. "Do you want to help me train him? To ease your nerves. Can't have a wild animal around our creations, especially if you don't trust him."

 _No, no way am I going to let you torture Jazz by torturing me._ The Praxian shook his helm and his wings were shaking when he noticed Jazz continuing to stare at him. The Polyhexian looked at Soundwave with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"By being my training tool." Soundwave said before snapping his digits, and per his training Jazz snapped into his pet mindset. The blue mech pointed to the floor in front of Prowl, Jazz crawled to where he was ordered to be, and Prowl watched Soundwave look very thoughtful as he started into his optics. "What should your trigger be? It can't be snapping because that will confuse poor Jazz. What do you think pet? What should his trigger be?"

The multicolored mech crawled behind Prowl, and started rapping his digits against the backsides of them three times. Prowl flinched and pulled away from him with a small growl. It was more aimed at Soundwave than at Jazz, but it was Jazz who reacted by the growl and pulled away from him. _No, Jazz don't leave._ Prowl tried to look at the mech, but Soundwave backhanded him to the ground with Jazz scrambling backwards.

"You are being very uncooperative, what will it take for you to start listening to me?" Soundwave went to hit Prowl again, but a pair of black arms wrapped around his. He looked down at the frowning Jazz. "Jazz, release me now."

The Polyhexian shook his helm and whimpered. _He's family and you told me to care for family. I can get him to listen, please let me try._ Jazz felt Soundwave pull away, taking that as a silent way of granting him permission to do what he needed. He went to the Autobot on the ground and tapped his digits on the wings three times before giving his chest a quick peck. Prowl flinched from the contact, his frame familiar to the touch. Soundwave was going to let Jazz have his moment, but when he had Prowl alone it was going to be a whole other story.

Four groons had gone by and Jazz was now tapping Prowl's wings before grinding against him. The mech underneath him was groaning at the feeling of relief from the intense pressure on his plating. Jazz felt Prowl roll his hips with him, and he moaned with his artificial tail swaying behind him when he moved with him. Soundwave stood up and started pacing the two mechs on the floor. Prowl was pulled out of his trance and followed Soundwave, but that was corrected by Jazz giving one of the rings a small flick. He gave a muffled shout and looked at Jazz with a hidden frown. The visored mech tapped his digits before massaging his wings and kissing his neck.

"Pet turn and face his panel. He deserves a reward for being so good." Soundwave was back in his calm and collected mindset, and was ready to get back to his original task. Jazz didn't look up at Soundwave as he turned, scooting back slightly and started using the trigger before licking the heated panel slowly. Prowl bucked his hips with a heated moan and his wings quivering behind him. "Do you want to overload Prowl? All you have to do is ask politely."

He removed the mask, chuckling at how much condensation had built up since it was put on. Jazz didn't stop doing the tap and lick action, making it hard for Prowl to say what he wanted to say. The mech looked Soundwave in the visors as he did what he was ordered to do. "Please Sir, I need to overload." Soundwave grabbed Prowl's servos and placed them on Jazz's hips, pushing the black hips closer to the Praxian's face, and stepped back to admire the scene. Prowl didn't need to be told what Soundwave wanted him to do, and the ministrations on his panel was too much for him to ignore his primal instinct.

He started copying the other's motions and they both arched into each other with moans. Prowl moved the tail out of his way as he licked from Jazz's valve to the exterior of his port. The pressure on Jazz's interface unit was enough to get him to start squirming and begging. Prowl held the Carrier mech's hips in place, losing himself in the moment of being with his lover. _This is Jazz, my Jazz. My seventy percent_.

"Please I need more." Jazz cried out with his frame rubbing against the other beneath him. Prowl's plating slid open and Jazz stared at it with surprise and curiosity. He started stroking it with his glossa licking the tip of it, being gentle of the tiny ring that pierced through the tip of the Praxian's spike. Prowl squeezed his hips hard with an aroused moan. Jazz slid his mouth over the entire length only twice before Prowl overloaded into his mouth.

-end M rated-

Prowl collapsed with his fans kicking in and he stared up at the ceiling with heavy panting. Jazz wasn't too far behind with his overload, getting it all over Prowl's chest plate and on the exterior of his valve. "Go clean up pet. I have to tend to Prowl."

 _But you're dirty too._ Jazz said through the bond before standing up and gave Soundwave a gentle kiss on the cheek before going into the washroom. When they were alone, the blue mech knelt beside Prowl, and made him look down at his spike. Prowl saw the piercing on his spike and strange ridges on the sides. "All of that agonizing pain and stress could have been avoided if you just did as you were told. What do you think about your new additions? Don't worry about the ring, no one will touch it besides me and Jazz. And the ridges, they'll activate when you enter Jazz's valve. Are you going to behave Prowl, or do you want to continue this defiant streak?"

"You didn't need to hurt Jazz. And I demand that you remove these from my body, but I know that you will tell me that I don't get a choice. Why did you let Jazz do that to me? He wouldn't have done that to me by himself." Prowl looked away with his wings twitching when he got a small flick on the tips. "Sir."

"You're right I didn't, but you corrected yourself. I realized that you will allow yourself to be punished, so Jazz will carry out your punishments." Soundwave manually closed Prowl's pelvic plating before wrapping his servos around the Praxian's face. "I will do _anything_ to see that Jazz is happy and behaved. He wanted to be relieved of his overload and you wanted relief also, so why not let you both take care of each other? Now will you behave or will I have to take you back to the isolation room?"

The Praxian turned his helm to the side with a frown. "As much as I love Jazz, I will not let you win my freedom. Not without a fight."

Soundwave chuckled as he stood straight. "Good. And I won't have to worry about _anyone_ begging me not to hurt you."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! I wanted to give you guys an update on TWOS before the holidays. So think of it as a Christmas gift from me to you! Haha. Picture of the isolation room is in AO3!


	26. Chapter 26

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I realized that most (if not all of you) may be wondering what time units I use, so here it is. I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

M-rated is marked; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 26

The sound of the door opening got Prowl's attention, he stepped away from the barred window and hid the small metal shard under the berth. He sat on the berth with his servos on his lap. Barricade came in with a cube in his hold, the Autobot knew what he came in for and his answer was going to be the same. "Don't know what it is about you and Lord Megatron's Praxian consort, but I don't want to see you two getting hurt by your own stupidities. Just accept the cube and apologize to Soundwave. You're only hurting yourself."

"I am not going to give that mech my dignity. He's already damaged my wings and forced Jazz to interface with me. My answer is no." Prowl looked in the direction of the window with his wings painfully flared upwards. Soundwave had Prowl in the halter, collars, and wing chains so any movements with his wings or helm caused him pain. Barricade said nothing as he left Prowl alone in the isolation room.

Jazz was following Soundwave through the castle that was located in the center point of Kaon. He was being led by a thin wire leash and his helm was held up confidently. They stopped inside the large lounge where Megatron sat on a large couch with Smokescreen and Bumblebee sitting on either side of him. Sitting across from the three mechs were Shockwave and three mechs, the three mechs were staring at Jazz in disbelief.

"Ah, finally Soundwave was afraid we'd have to come to you." Megatron said jokingly. Soundwave sat in one of the lounge chairs that was close to the fireplace. He pulled Jazz into his lap when the silver mech noted he was short two mechs. "Where are Barricade and the Praxian?"

"I think Jazz appreciates not having to cater to all of us. Barricade is keeping an optic on Prowl while he serves out his punishment. Why don't you let the sparklings stretch, pet?" Soundwave hinted at Jazz, and when he stood up his old comrades noticed the circular discs on his legs. After the Polyhexian was on his peds, Flip Sides and Playback disconnected from their Carrier's frame and transformed in front of him.

The visored mech looked at the two with a look of concern. _Behave you two. Remember your manners and listen to your Sire._ He told them before sitting back on Soundwave's lap with a smile on his face. Flip Sides and Playback ran over to Shockwave and started bouncing in front of him. "Are they our new friends to play with Shockwave? Are you playing medic with them like you did with that weird Praxian?" Flip Sides asked excitedly.

"I'll have you know, we are not _their_ friends. And what Shockwave does to us, especially Blurr, _is the furthest thing from what medics actually do_." Ratchet waved a digit in front of them with his optics glaring at them. The twins' optics grew and they backed away with frowns turning to their creators.

"Carrier, he's meaner than Barricade." Playback ran to his creators and hugged his Carrier's leg. Flip Sides climbed on the purple mech's lap with a smile on her face. Shockwave didn't show any emotion towards her being there before answering their questions.

"They are not toys for your entertainment. And no, I am not altering them as I did with Prowl; well Blurr is being altered to go faster without burning his energon." Shockwave said before gesturing at the glaring Velocitron. Playback held onto Jazz with a whimper. "How are your optics Jazz?"

The Autobots looked at the Polyhexian while he comforted his symbiont. "They're sensitive to the light and everything is blurry when far away, but I can see okay now. I appreciate what you've done Shockwave." Jazz smiled and rubbed Playback's back before looking at Soundwave.

 _Take the younglings out to the garden._ Soundwave instructed and the multicolored mech nodded before the younglings hopped on their Carrier's back when he stood up. Jazz bowed his helm in Megatron's direction before leaving the room. When Jazz was gone, the Decepticons all got down to business. "Now can I inquire as to why you wanted me here? I'm a busy mech and training Prowl to be a proper mech." Soundwave stood and went over to the bar that was behind the couch that Shockwave was sitting on. "At least you told them to keep quiet around my pet, he has more important things to deal with than think about the war."

"He really doesn't remember any of us. What did you do to him?" Ratchet asked as he followed Soundwave's movement. He rubbed at the black band that was on his wrist. Soundwave removed his mask after sitting back down in his spot, and nursed on his glass.

Megatron chuckled before holding onto the Carriers that were sitting beside him. Ironhide was standing by the window with his arms crossed. "Since our last discussion on the slaves in the mines, I've decided to heed Prowl's suggestion. Which means I require your full attention on securing this plan."

"What did you do to Prowl?" Smokescreen asked as he pushed himself away from Megatron. "And what do you mean _you've_ decided? Last time I checked I had to do questionable things to get you to consider it." The Praxian's wings flared as he glared at the silver mech.

Megatron rolled his optics before answer him. "I can always be more explicit if you'd like Smokescreen."

The multicolored Praxian clenched his fists and looked away with a pout. Soundwave sat his glass on the arm of his chair while he answered. "He is at home serving out his punishment, like I said. Prowl certainly doesn't love Jazz as much as you all claim. He would rather sit in isolation rather than see you or be with the mech that made his glitches disappear. Guess family _really_ isn't all that important to him."

Smokescreen jumped on his peds and pointed a digit at the mech with his wings flared. "Family is everything to Prowl! If you hadn't unleashed your… your whore onto my brother, he wouldn't have been distracted by Jazz in helping the Autobots winning the war."

Soundwave stood up and stepped closer to the Praxian. "There it is, there's the Praxian Pride. If family is so important to your brother, then why is Prowl not here?"

"Because you locked him up!" Smokescreen waved his arms above his helm.

"I punished him for breaking one simple rule. He would be here and seeing you had he just accepted his role. Prowl is only hurting himself and disappointing you, I can hear your thoughts Smokescreen. You're craving your big brother's comfort in this time of need. And he would be here if he just listened and obeyed the rules." He leaned next to his receptor and whispered softly. "He'd be here if he had gotten on his knees and begged for me to let Jazz remember the love they had."

The Host sat back down and smirked as he watched Smokescreen drop his arms in shock. The Praxian looked at Megatron before looking away, "I'm going to my chambers." He quickly left the room with Ironhide behind him.

"Now Soundwave, was that really necessary?" Megatron groaned with mocking annoyance.

Soundwave shrugged with an arm before sitting with his glass sitting on the arm of his chair. "I shall gather the required credits and have the Constructicons start building pylons on the borders. Shockwave, remember the Predacons you built?"

"Of course, I do, but what does that have to do with… I see. I will start mass production as soon as I return to my lab." The purple mech knew exactly what Soundwave wanted him to do. "Lord Megatron, where is Starscream?"

"In Vos pouting over the fact I didn't agree with him. Not that that is new." Megatron stood up and looked at Soundwave with a grin. "When will you send Flip Sides back into the mines? We may need her."

"I am going to Tarn tomorrow. She'll come with me." Soundwave stood up to match Megatron's height. _And the rumors of this uprising will diminish faster than it can spread._ He held his arm out to his friend with his mask going back into place. The silver mech took it with an internal grin. "All hail Megatron."

Soundwave could see the awkward shift from the slaves. Jazz was watching Flip Sides and Playback play around with a smile. He looked up and saw one of Megatron's Carrier mechs standing near the steps that led into the castle. The Polyhexian slowly stood in front of his creations, but the Praxian held his servos out in front of him.

"I come in peace. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just came out here to be alone." Smokescreen folded his arms in front of him with a dip of his wings. "Are you happy? Being with Soundwave? Seeing your own kind enslaved?"

"I am happy, Lord Soundwave provides me with everything I need and what my creations need. My own kind could careless what happened to me." The Polyhexian crossed his arms with a frown. "If I can give you some advice, Lord Megatron will be willing to give you some slack if you gain his liking. Talk about the gladiator pits. Come on you two, Sire is calling for us."

"Yes Carrier." They transformed and attached to his legs. Jazz rushed upstairs to meet Soundwave with the leash clipping to his collar. Soundwave positioned them in view of the lounge, removing his mask before wrapping an arm around Jazz's waist and the other up his back. Jazz gasped from the sudden contact, and firmly pressed their lips. The Polyhexian was getting lost into the kiss while Soundwave's visors deactivated and he stared at the shocked Autobots.

When the two started to pull apart, Soundwave's visors reactivated. "Come along Jazz, you have chores to do and I have business to attend to." The blue mech led Jazz out of Megatron's home, and took him back to his manor. "I will be in the room, don't bother me."

"Yes Sir." Jazz said with a smile before going to start cleaning whatever room needed his attention first. Soundwave released his Cassetticons, letting them go do whatever they wanted.

-M Rated-

When Soundwave arrived to the room, he walked in on Prowl tied to the ceiling with his training gear on and Barricade was flogging him. As he got further inside, Soundwave noticed the back of a dildo sticking out of Prowl's aft. "Barricade, what is the meaning of this?" He didn't sound unhappy, but rather amused at the muffled sounds of the Praxian's cries.

"He kept talk slag about the war and percentages. I told him to shut it, and he didn't, so I did what I had to in order to get him to shut up." Barricade explained himself while Soundwave touched the back of the dildo. "Oh, that's there cause he was talking smack about you before I finally gagged him."

Prowl grumbled and revved his engines softly, his optics locked on Soundwave and he glared at him. _Release me now, get me down from here._ The Host mech rubbed his face in thought before dismissing Barricade, claiming that he'd take over the punishment. Soundwave released the Praxian from the ceiling, but kept his arms chained behind his back and his wings pinned between his back and arms. He started squirming and made sounds of distress as Soundwave circled him. _What are you going to do to me?_

"I made Smokescreen cry, felt great to get that reaction. All it took was telling him that you didn't love your family as much as you claimed, since you spent so long in here alone." Soundwave said, instantly feeling the rise of stress coming from the tied-up mech. He put a ped on Prowl's shoulder, "do you love Smokescreen?"

Prowl remained silent and Soundwave played a memory of Smokescreen and Bluestreak smiling at Prowl, and then a memory of them both in Ratchet's med bay. The mech shouted and squirmed in stress, feeling his processor working overtime, but when he felt that he was going to crash Soundwave tapped his ped twice and Prowl immediately snapped his helm up. The warnings in his HUD stared disappearing by one-by-one. _Wh-What? My glitch stopped._ "Good, now that I have your full attention listen to what I have to say. When I was tinkering around with your systems, I was only able to dampen the effects of your battle computer. The only way I could activate the processor dampeners are with triggers or a stimulation of some sort to distraction. You know that you're only hurting yourself, I can give you a good life with Jazz. You get free-range over everything on my property, see your younger brother as much as you want, and you perhaps if you start behaving, I'll return some of Bluestreak's memories."

 _Is Smokescreen okay though? He isn't forced to carry, is he, sir?_ Prowl asked wearily as he looked at Soundwave coldly. Soundwave positioned Prowl so his aft was raised in the air. Prowl started panicking when he couldn't see Soundwave anymore. The Lord hummed as he placed his servo on the back of the toy that was magnetized inside of Prowl. The Praxian whined and squirmed as Soundwave gripped the edges of it, and started slowly pulled it out.

"Relax Prowl, it will be a lot easier for you if you relax." Soundwave stopped pulling on the toy. Prowl stopped moving and Soundwave started pulling it. He went to pull it out, but when it was half way out the mech was met with resistance. Soundwave chuckled, "are you enjoying it Prowl? Would you like to keep it in?"

 _No, no get it out of me._ Prowl whined and Soundwave laughed deeply before pulling it out quickly. The gagged mech screamed as he collapsed on the ground. The Host crouched in front of the other mech with his mask and visors being removed, and Prowl was staring into bright red optics and a scarred-up mouth. _How long will I have to remain in here?_ He pulled himself onto his knees, and was staring at Soundwave's pelvic plating. Soundwave unclipped the gag on Prowl's face. "Are you going to answer me?"

"You are not being polite. Let's work on that, be compliant or resist, it is up to you." Soundwave opened his spike plating and his spike extended slowly in front of Prowl's face. Prowl pulled his helm away, but Soundwave forced him to face his appendage. "I see I get to have an enforcer resisting arrest. Open your mouth and be a good mech."

Prowl shook his helm and went to voice his stress, but Soundwave filled his mouth with his spike. The mech's wings flared as he gagged around the thick spike. Soundwave held him near the base of his spike, he watched him squirm and gag with stressed whines. "When I ask you a question or give you an order, you will answer only with 'yes Sir'. If you _feel_ that you cannot answer with that, then you suck. Do you understand?"

Prowl remained silent for a moment before nodding. _Yes Sir._ He was rewarded with gentle caresses on his wings. "Have you learned your lesson Prowl?" _Yes Sir._ "Do you want to leave or do you wish to make this your permanent residence?"

The Praxian didn't know how to answer Soundwave's question, but he also didn't want to suck the spike in his mouth. He groaned silently before doing a small pathetic suck. "We will have to work on your oral, but good start. Did you enjoy being with Jazz?"

Prowl looked guilty as he answered. _Yes Sir._ Soundwave smirked before 'accidently' stepping closer to Prowl, only stepping back slightly when he gagged. _You did that on purpose._ "Maybe, would you like to go out and attempt at being well behaved? If you can behave yourself for three solar cycles, I will take you and Jazz out without any of your training equipment. If you don't, well then you best start learning how to crawl."

His optics looked down as he thought of his brothers, friends, and Jazz. His wings dipped back and answered him. _Yes Sir._ Soundwave pulled his spike out of Prowl's mouth, and pulled him onto his peds. The black and white mech remained silent as he watched Soundwave remove the extra restraints. "Will I be able to see Jazz?"

-End M Rated-

"He is doing chores, perhaps you can earn some trust. And do not start fights with the rest of the staff, they will say things about whatever, and you will ignore them and focus on Jazz. Do I make myself clear?" Soundwave forced him to look into his optics.

Prowl stared at him in silence before looking down. "Yes sir, I will attempt at keeping biting my glossa. Are they rude towards Jazz?"

"They don't appreciate an Iaconian having direct access to my funds, being my sparkmate, and having my sparklings. During the Golden Ages, my previous servants were old school and wanted him treated as a slave." Soundwave explained and gently touched Prowl's cheek, watching him flinch very slightly. "And I don't allow any physical harm to my pets, but they can get away with verbalizing what they want. Now, come along and you can spend time with Jazz and I have business to do."

Prowl touched his neck quietly with his wings twitching. _His memories of abuse were mostly of the other servants hitting him. But some were of Soundwave._ He was being led downstairs by a leash, noticing the stares and glares coming from the staff as they walked down to where Prowl could only assume Jazz was at. They entered into a large kitchen where kitchen staff were running around, looking like they were getting ready for a meal. Jazz was cleaning up the messes the chefs were making.

"Out of my way slave. Keep your dirty servos off of our stuff. Clean up this spot." Jazz was getting order after order, which was only stressing out the mech as more orders were getting. Prowl went over to the stressed Polyhexian, getting him to look up with a frown. Soundwave cleared his voice box, and all of the room looked up with fear in their EM fields. "L-Lord Soundwave."

"You all are getting lazy if you think one mech can do the work that a staff of thirty can do. Jazz, you and Prowl go clean the study. Let the twins play while you work, and tonight after all of your work is done…" Soundwave leaned into Jazz's receptor and whispered softly. "I'll give you a _very_ special reward." He sent Playback and Flip Sides off to go play.

Jazz shivered and nodded with a silent whimper. "I will make sure that everything is done. Come on Prowl." He took Prowl's servo and led him to the study. The Polyhexian went to explain how to clean the walls until any rust, dust, and grime was gone but when he looked up from the bucket of cleaning solution, he saw Prowl scouring one of the walls with a scour pad. _Clockwise, counter clockwise, up, down, repeat. How does he know how I do it?_ Jazz tilted his helm, but chuckled when he noticed that he wasn't doing with the exact pressure. He went over to him, and took the pad from him. "You have to put a bit of elbow grease in it. Was the friend that loved hot water, the same one who told you about cleaning?"

"Not exactly, he would always clean when he was anxious. Did the servants in the kitchen hurt you before we arrived?" Prowl asked Jazz as he was handed the pad back.

"They didn't hurt me physically. They said a lot of things about Flip Sides and Playback, but they were with me so I couldn't do anything about it." Jazz said before cleaning the pad off in the bucket. He staid as far away from Prowl as they cleaned in silence. The Praxian could feel the stress from Jazz's EM field, and he wanted to show him that he could be trusted.

Prowl cleaned his wall in silence, hoping to hear Jazz sing or be close to him without him getting scared of him. He wanted to be comforted by his lover, but his battle computer kept reminding him that this wasn't the Jazz he fell in love with. "I'm sorry, you and the sparklings do not deserve that kind of treatment."

"It can't be helped, they don't like Kaonites." Jazz said bluntly before standing up, accidently kicking the bucket over. "No, no, no! Oh scrap, scrap, frag I am so dead." He was trying to move furniture and keep the water in a central location.

Prowl went to the pile of towels that Jazz brought with them, and started tossing them on top of the puddle. "Here, I got this."

"I am such a klutz; Primus Lord Soundwave is going to murder me." He sat in front of the couch with his servos covering his face.

The Praxian was able to clean it up before anything was badly damaged. He dropped the pile of towels into the bucket and walked over to Jazz with an arm extended out to him. "Come on, there is no need to cry over an accident. If it will help, I will take the blame."

The visored mech looked up at the other with a hint of surprise. He took the servo, and was pulled onto his peds. "Y-You'd do that for me? Why?"

 _Because I love you_. He went to wipe away the tears from under the multicolored mech's visors, but he stopped himself. "Because that's what family does. I often took the blame for my brothers while growing up. And it looks like you could use a friend."

Jazz looked down at his peds with a frown, "I've never had a friend before. I've only had Master and the Cassetticons, never needed more than that." _No, stop it Jazz. This mech is Master's enemy. He is just tricking you into telling him secrets._ The mech shook his helm and grabbed the cleaning stuff, "I need to get more cleaning solution. Stay here and _don't_ touch anything until I get back."

Prowl watched Jazz quickly leave, and took that has his opportunity to snoop around. He looked around, noting the very extravagant furniture and the bookshelves filled with datapads and books, and the terminal near the back of the study. The Praxian looked over his shoulder and then at the terminal. "I need to find the others." He rushed over to the desk and turned on the terminal, to find it unlocked already. _Fifty percent chance of this being a trap, fifty percent chance that Soundwave just forgot._

He looked at the desktop and found files on the war, business accounts, security footage, and a folder labeled 'Slave locations'. The Praxian clicked on the folder and saw hundreds of folders with each of his old comrades' faces, but the folders were labeled with numbers. He skipped over the three that he knew for a fact were located, and clicked on Red Alert's file.

 _Slave #: 56A9-789B_

 _Name: Red Alert_

 _Previous Function: Security Director_

 _Current Function: Slave and security at slave auction house._

 _Master: DJD leader Tarn_

 _Slave sentence: indefinitely_

Prowl shook his helm in disbelief before finding Ratchet's file.

 _Slave #: 37Y0-1T44_

 _Name: Ratchet_

 _Previous Function: Commanding medical officer_

 _Current Function: Medic assistant_

 _Master: Shockwave_

 _Slave sentence: 80 vorns_

He bowed his helm with a heavy sigh, knowing that that kind of punishment was pointless because Ratchet wasn't going to live out his sentence. The Praxian saw Elita-One's file, and was quick to open it. And he instantly regretted it.

 _Slave #: 00X5-2E79_

 _Name: Elita-One_

 _Previous Function: Leader of female Autobots_

 _Current Function: Pleasure bot_

 _Master: N/A_

 _Permeant Residence: Club Toy Chop_

 _Slave sentence: Indefinitely_

"Oh, Primus Elita. I'm so sorry." Prowl shook his helm with his faith of ever getting all of his friends safe was decreasing. He looked at one more before calling it quits.

 _Slave #: 64I1-0B14_

 _Name: Mirage_

 _Previous Function: Spy_

 _Current Function: Slave, other functions vary_

 _Mods: Invisibility; remains online_

 _Master: Kaon; member of DJD_

 _Slave sentence: Indefinitely_

He collapsed into the chair with his wings laying flat against his back. _Chances of escaping and rescuing my allies, fifteen percent._ Prowl felt like he was going to break down after seeing how scattered his friends were, and knew that some were going to be hard to even get in a room alone let alone rescue. A cough pulled him from his thoughts, and he quickly stood up when he saw Barricade standing there with his arms crossed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Jazz and I were cleaning, but he went to go get more cleaning solution." He still couldn't grasp the idea that this mech in front of him was his brother. Barricade had no resemblance or the same personality as his younger brother. All Prowl could see was a brutal monster.

"Lying will get you nowhere. Stay out of the boss's terminal or I'll have to tell him that you're stepping out of bounds. Get back to cleaning slave." He turned and left Prowl in the room alone. Prowl needed to talk to his brother, but he couldn't have a conversation with him as he currently was.

Jazz finally returned with his helm turned away and his EM field closed shut. Prowl walked over and went to touch his shoulder, but Polyhexian smacked his servo away. "Don't touch me."

"Jazz, what happened?" Prowl was concerned for his friend, and carefully made him look up at him after some resistance. Down the side of Jazz's left cheek plate was small dent. Something inside Prowl was triggered at seeing the small dent. He pulled Jazz into his arms and hugged him tightly as whatever was triggered was growing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Jazz. I should have been there for you, I wish I had another chance to tell you what you mean to me."

Jazz stiffened in Prowl's arms and then passed out. Prowl slowly lowered to the ground with panic and confusion, but when he saw the door closing and Soundwave standing in front of them Prowl had his answer. Soundwave started circling him with his arms folded behind his back. "So, seeing how scattered your team is was enough to take a jab at your plans of escaping. And I see that your modification to protect Jazz was triggered. Don't worry though, the servant that did that will be taken care of."

The Praxian hid his face in Jazz's neck, trying to not show Soundwave the satisfaction of him crying. He finally looked up with his wings shaking. "I want to talk to Jazz. My Jazz. And then I'll work hard to be what you want, I promise." His servos gripped tightly around Jazz's arms, "please."

"Interesting how you choose Jazz over Bluestreak. Explain to me honestly and if I think it's good enough, I will grant you your wish." Soundwave sat at his desk with his servos folded under his chin and a smug smile on his lips. "You are not surprised by my knowing about you snooping in my personal terminal."

"I calculated a fifty percent chance of it being a trap for me to look into. I would love to speak with my brother, but his response for my current situation is too predictable and he is lost to me. He will never be returned to me after we talked. Jazz is still here and his answer is unpredictable enough where it makes sense for me. It may take time for my processor to comprehend what he means, but it is what I need to make sense of problems that do not make sense." Prowl didn't look at the mech behind him, his gaze was locked onto the darkened visor of his lover and his servo gently grazing his face.

"Hmm, okay it is done. He will online in a moment." Soundwave said just seconds before Jazz's visors activated and he groaned in pain. The first thing he saw was Prowl looking down at him with worry, and his first reaction was flailing his limbs and crawling away. _Have fun._

"Jazz, wait please let me explain before you say anything." Prowl held his servos in front of himself, and Jazz nodded hesitantly. The Polyhexian saw the collar around his neck, and he knew what that meant. He covered his mouth in realization. "Soundwave restored your memory long enough for me to talk to you, and accept my fate as his slave. And I just want to hold you as you remember me before he erases this conversation. Please, I need you."

The visored mech scrambled to Prowl and wrapped his arms around him with his servos holding onto him tightly. "Prowler, I'm sorry for doing that. I never wanted to hurt you, but I had to in order to keep you safe. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Jazz. I may not understand your reasonings fully, but I can never hate you completely." Prowl hugged him back and held his lover's face with a smile when he could see his lover now. "Jazz, I need you so much."

"Prowler, I'm still here even if I won't always be the Jazz you fell for. Just do be yourself and tell me about Praxus and your family, play your music, or any of the stuff we did during the war. One day I'll fall back in love with you." Jazz said before looking slowly up at Soundwave with a strained look on his face. "Master, can I please take Prowl? Please."

Soundwave stared at the two kneeling mechs in silent enjoyment. He was enjoying the need and pleading with their facial expressions. "Granted, but as soon as you overload pet then I will erase your memories of this."

-M Rated-

Jazz nodded with gratitude in his smile before turning to his lover. "Just focus on me. Just us two, let me comfort you Prowler." Prowl nodded before the started falling into the rhythm of slow kisses like they did during the war. Jazz focused his attention on Prowl, but he knew that Soundwave watching for his enjoyment and he needed to give Prowl a chance to be with something familiar for him. He could feel that his lover wasn't relaxing, so he climbed onto his lap and started grinding him. A small groan was a clear enough sign that Jazz was doing a good job in relaxing him.

Prowl held onto Jazz like he was his lifeline. He moaned after the Polyhexian started nibbling the Praxian's neck cables. His hips bucked before he quickly pinned Jazz to the ground with an aroused purr of his engines. Prowl's wings started vibrating as a primal Praxian instinct was taking over. Jazz moaned with excitement and slowly dragged his digits down his arms. "Jazz, I want your valve."

"Give me a percentage Prowler, please." Jazz opened his pelvic plating, exposing his lubricated valve showing off a small bead collecting at the bottom of his valve.

Soundwave's spike extended as he watched Prowl strategically cover his pet's protoform with gentle bites. He wrapped his servo around his spike, silently waiting for Prowl to make his move on the leaking valve. The Praxian's spike slid out of its housing, forgetting about his spike modification as he slowly slid his spike inside the heated valve. He started rolling his hips with deep groans, and gently bit one of his and Jazz's high-pitched moan greatly aroused the other two mechs. Soundwave stood up with his spike out proudly, and he stood over the two mechs. "Open up your mouth my ward."

"There is an eighty percent success rate of me getting you to overload." Prowl whispered into Jazz's audio horn before his helm was lifted up to stare at the spike. He didn't want to, but when he saw the look Jazz was giving him and he took it only to please Jazz. Soundwave groaned from the warmth wrapped around his spike, Jazz moaned from Prowl thrusting his hips hard, and Prowl groaned from how much he missed Jazz's valve.

"Prowler, please harder." Jazz begged the Praxian as his servos wrapped around Soundwave's ankles to brace himself for the forthcoming thrusts. Prowl growled at the sound of Jazz begging for him, and he thrusted inside the valve with one servo holding Soundwave's upper leg. All three of the mechs moaned from the increase of attention the all were getting.

 _Do you love having Jazz's valve?_ Soundwave held onto Prowl's shoulder, needing support from the Praxian's aggressive hunger. Prowl was gagging around the spike, and pulled away as he felt himself getting close from pent up lack of release. "No, no out Prowl. You don't get to overload." Soundwave pulled Prowl out before his modification to activate. Both of the mechs whined from the sudden stop of actions. Prowl's wings were moving dramatically and his spike was twitching. Jazz's valve was leaking and he was so close to overloading, and he was confused why Soundwave stopped them from overloading. "Prowl, you don't get to overload so soon. Pet come here, maybe I'll keep your memory… for the whole solar cycle."

-End M Rated-

"What about Playback and Flip Sides, Sir?" Prowl asked, knowing that if he followed his rules then he would have a higher chance of getting to overload. Jazz rolled onto his knees with a confused look of why Soundwave changed his mind.

"They will stay with Barricade. Why don't we go visit one of my clubs? Perhaps invite a few _friends_? Come on close up and go into stasis until the lunar cycle." Soundwave ordered, knowing Jazz would abide by the command without question, but Prowl was going to question him. Jazz grabbed Prowl's servo and pulled him to the side of them. He laid down on the floor, curled up besides Prowl and felt him curl up behind him.

Jazz turned to face Prowl's chest with a smile on his face. _Thank you Master, for letting me keep Prowl._ He purred happily and went into stasis with his arms wrapped around his lover's waist.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! I wanted to give you guys an update on TWOS before the holidays. Merry early Christmas!

Slave list:  
DJD:  
Red Alert: Tarn  
Mirage: Kaon  
Hound: Vos

Shockwave:  
Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:  
Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:  
Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:  
Wheeljack

Coneheads (Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet):  
Arielbots

Stunticons:  
Protectobots

Metroplex:  
Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:  
Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs (90% are owned by Soundwave):

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	27. Chapter 27

I promise to finish the other fanfics I have, but i figured I'd let you all read a slight love triangle. Heh. I will have two endings: One in the Autobot favor and the other in the Decepticon favor.

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

M-rated is marked; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 27

When Jazz and Prowl onlined again, they were surprised to see themselves freshly painted and waxed. They also were confused by they were standing up against the wall, and not on the floor like they previously were. "Master, did you clean us up?"

"I can't have my pet and ward in unpresentable appearances, now can I? We are going to Club Bliss for the evening, open your mouths." Soundwave ordered as he walked over to the two mechs with two tiny white gel cubes. Jazz opened his mouth without question, but Prowl kept his mouth sealed. The Host sat the tiny cube on Jazz's glossa before standing in front of Prowl with the gel cube in his digits. "Open your mouth Prowl, or I will have to keep you here." _And leave Jazz at risk of being groped by horny mechs and femmes._

Jazz looked at Prowl silently pleading for him to cooperate before Soundwave changed his mind. The Praxian reluctantly opened his mouth, letting his _master_ feed him whatever it was. It didn't have an exact taste or really a taste in general, and didn't feel anything affect him until Soundwave started clipping leashes to their collars. His processor started feeling fuzzy and his internal temperature rose only slightly, and he felt pressure in his pelvic plating. _You've drugged us._ He looked over at Jazz sluggishly and saw him fidgeting with his interface panel.

"Come on, behave and I'll let you two continue your session." Soundwave instructed before leading them out. He was listening to their thoughts; Jazz's was about how good he was feeling and how uncomfortable Prowl was. Soundwave held the leashes in his servos with a smug look on his face, though it was hidden by his mask and visors. Prowl looked around for any possible Autobots that he'd know, but so far, he couldn't focus on anything but the aching feeling in his pelvic plating. "Prowl, helm up."

"Hurts." The Praxian whispered and just wanted to bury his spike deep inside a certain Polyhexian's valve. His stare was met by Jazz's heated gaze, which only aroused him even more. _Want Jazz, hard to think._ Prowl's wings shook and twitched with a deep groan.

The three mechs arrived to a two-story building that had a large neon sign on the outside. The sign was a of a femme grinding on a pole before it disappeared, and the club's name appeared. Soundwave walked into the busy club, and Jazz moved close to him and whispered softly. "Master, Praxian wings are sensitive to loud vibrations." He was afraid for Prowl's sanity while in the club.

"He'll be fine. Do not react to when you see our guests, we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we?" Soundwave lifted Jazz's chin, making him look into his visors. The Polyhexian shook his helm with a heated moan, still affected by whatever was in the gel cube. Prowl kept quiet to focus on not crashing from the pounding bass and not beg like Soundwave most likely wanted. They climbed up the stairs after weaving through the crowd, there were mechs and femmes dancing and serving their guests. "Shockwave, Megatron, Starscream how nice of you all to visit me. And you brought along some friends."

Prowl saw Smokescreen sitting beside Megatron, Ratchet was next to Shockwave, but Starscream was by himself. The two Praxians were staring at each other as Soundwave ushered them onto the large booth. Jazz kept his helm bowed as he shifted uncomfortably. "Ah Prowl, I see that Soundwave has given you another chance at joining our little sessions." Megatron smirked and slid an arm around Smokescreen's waist. Soundwave removed the leashes, knowing they wouldn't get too far in their current state.

"I am grateful for being given another chance, Lord Megatron." Prowl answered softly as he kept his optics down cast. He wanted to hug his brother, but he could let him see what has happened to him. Soundwave took Jazz's arm and whispered into his receptor before pulling away. The Polyhexian smiled at Soundwave, giving him a kiss on the lips, and then went to go to the dance floor. Prowl's attention snapped away from the glances at his friends to Jazz, watching him grind against some mechs.

"Prowl, are you alright? I've missed you." Smokescreen tried to start a conversation with his brother, but he noticed that Prowl was shifting around beside Soundwave. He looked at Ratchet and the old medic was looking at the black band on his wrist.

Starscream grumbled, annoyed that he had to wait a stellar cycle to get Skyfire and whoever the slag his trinemates wanted. "I'm going to go get energon before I purge all over you." He stood up and left with his wings shaking with anger.

Shockwave was noting the rising anger in Soundwave's ward, he was digging his digits into his plating, and his engines were revving softly. "You gave him the gamma hydroxybutyrate didn't you?"

"Gamma… that's used to make mechs and femmes more-" Ratchet went to say, but Prowl has had enough with watching Jazz being grinded on by others. The Praxian looked at Soundwave with his wings angled how he liked and he held his helm up like he wanted.

"Can I please go, Lord Soundwave?" Prowl could see Smokescreen's shocked expression out of the corner of his optic. He wouldn't normally let himself comply with the demands, but he felt like he was going to overheat. _Temperature is rising by twenty percent. Please it could damage my processor._

Soundwave hummed thoughtfully, enjoying himself before answering. "I expect an exceptional thank you gift for my generosity." Prowl nodded before nearly scrambling over the table to go to Jazz. The Host mech chuckled as he leaned against the couch. "Where are the other two at Megatron?"

"There was an incident with one of the servants attacking Bumblebee. He is recovering and Ironhide is making sure no one disturbs his healing." Megatron explained. Smokescreen nodded with his helm bent as he recalled how bad his friend was. The silver mech started chuckling as he looked over at Soundwave's slaves. "It would seem that your ward is very possessive of his catch."

The blue mech looked over his shoulder and looked at how the two were dancing. Prowl was holding onto Jazz's hips, grinding their platings together, and their lips were locked together. Whenever someone attempted to steal Jazz's attention, Prowl would turn them around or growl at them. "Well the mods seem to work splendidly, excellent as always Shockwave. They'll be excusing themselves soon." He snapped his digits, and Jazz's helm snapped in his direction despite how loud the music was. The Polyhexian pulled away from his lover, and went over to the table with a smile on his face. Soundwave opened his subspace and pulled out a card, "go enjoy yourselves pet. And remember our deal."

Jazz took the card with his EM field flaring with happiness. He leaned forward and kissed Soundwave's mask. "Thank you, Lord Soundwave." The mech went back to Prowl, and without a second thought Prowl nodded and Jazz led him to where the rooms were.

"You drugged Jazz also." Ratchet looked at Soundwave with a baffled look. "Gamma hydroxybutyrate can damage a Carrier mech's systems." The medic wasn't going to just let permanent damages be caused by a dangerous chemical.

"Interesting how concerned you are for a mech that you claim was never going to be your friend again. And to ease your processor, what I gave them is not enough to hurt either of them. I put just enough to make them eager to play. Shockwave, shall I stop by the lab and we get started on the construction?" Soundwave leaned back once again with his mask coming off, and a glass of high grade raising to his lips before lowering it again. "Megatron, how long do you plan on rubbing it in the idiot's face? His whining is irritating."

Ratchet and Smokescreen were confused by what Soundwave had meant, but Megatron answered without missing a beat. "Starscream will whine no matter the situation. Whether he has the Autobot or not will not subdue his hunger. He'll get the mech after the meta-cycle."

"What happened to Blaster?" Smokescreen asked after finding his voice box. He felt awkward ever since Jazz told him to have conversations with Megatron to get him to be lax with him, Bumblebee, and Ironhide.

"He is dead." Soundwave said coldly before drinking his high grade.

-M Rated-

In the room that Prowl and Jazz had retreated into, Prowl was bucking his hips upwards as Jazz rode him. They were both moaning loudly wanting to take their time because of the deal they made with Soundwave, but they just wanted to be with each other. Jazz's helm tilted back with a loud moan when Prowl's went deeper inside of his valve. "He altered your spike, I can… can tell. It frag… frag me yes… it feels different. Prowler, I'm… slag yes… I'm sorry for hurting you."

"He did alter my spike, though… though I don't know the extent of the changes. Soundwave also did something to my port, but he has only been interested in my spike and mouth so far. Jazz, please give me just this one night of being with you before I lose you again." Prowl begged before flipping them over and touched Jazz's visors with a smile. Jazz bit his lip before deactivating his visors. The Praxian frowned, feeling hurt that he didn't want to see him.

"You're still beautiful." Jazz said with a smile as he cupped his face. Prowl's optics widened and his wings perked when he was staring into Jazz's optics. The Polyhexian nodded with a smile, "Shockwave was able to fix my sight just enough to be able to see in low light settings. Now enough of all of this stuff, I want you to frag me until I crash."

Prowl groaned at how enticing Jazz was being. "Primus Jazz, you are turning me on so much. I have a ninety percent chance of me overloading." Jazz purred with a groan behind a bit lip, and Prowl knew that it was arousing him. The Praxian gently bit Jazz's neck cables with his hips thrusting hard, and Jazz held onto Prowl's arms with long whines as his valve squeezed around the spike inside him. The Praxian's servos hiked Jazz's legs up, looked into his optics, and his servos resting on Jazz's knees and kept their platings firmly close together.

Prowl shifted his hips, feeling his spike shift inside Jazz's valve. He tried to pull out, but he was met with extreme resistance. Jazz whine in pain when he tried to pull out. "Oh, Jazz I didn't hurt you, did I?" He shook his helm with a smile before kissing him gently. "I can see why Soundwave did not want me overloading earlier. I'm still needing to overload or I'll overheat."

"Then we should get you to overload. Please touch me Prowler, I _want_ you so bad my spark hurts. Can you… touch my spark? He won't let us merge, not until he believes that you are trained well enough. Prowl, promise me that you'll try hard to make Soundwave happy. I don't know what exact training you're being taught, but I can tell you a few pointers on what to do for him in the berth." Jazz activated his visors and frowned with worry for Prowl.

Prowl nodded in compliance with his lover. Jazz opened his chest plate, and the white servo gently caressed the spark energy before diving back in for the kisses. The Polyhexian groaned at the spike of arousal as Prowl started rolling his hips with groans. "He has been trying to take my port, and that makes me uncomfortable."

Jazz gently massaged Prowl's wings and lined his neck with gentle kisses. "I don't know if he'd appreciate me taking you, because I know where I stand in this triangle of a relationship. He will lessen your punishments and will give you more freedom, if you offer yourself to him. But you have to mean it, Soundwave hates fake arousal." He explained before Prowl started bucked hard. "Oh, frag yes!"

"You know how I am with interfacing Jazz. It's hard to express myself. Soundwave and I have nothing in common." Prowl frowned, not believing that he was having this type of conversation while interfacing.

"I know. And you may not see it now, but you two have a bit in common. Your intelligence, your straightforwardness, and your love for me." Jazz gave each example followed by soft kisses on his chevron. "I'll tell you what I told Smokey. Have conversations, talk about subjects you have in common. Be respectful about it though; there are five main rules Soundwave ingrains into everyone under his household. Be respectful of his command, do not hurt the Cassetticons or me, when he tells you to do something you do it, don't attempt at lying to him, and most of all do not ask him about his family."

Prowl hugged Jazz to his frame as he thrusted into the valve small fast paced movements. _How long is this going to affect me?_ He bowed his helm with a groan as he started finally feeling the need to overload. "Jazz, I'm going to overload."

Jazz put on a brave smile with a nod. "It's okay Prowler, I'm not going to be gone forever. Just promise to hold me until he comes?" His request was answered with a nod before they focused all of their attention onto achieving their overloads. Prowl angled Jazz enough to dip his glossa into his spark chamber. The visored mech cried out with a loud moan and clawed near the rings on his wings. Prowl's engines revved softly in the small sting of pain. "Prowler, I love you."

"I love you too Jazz. Frag I'm getting closer." His cooling fans were soon running followed by Jazz's. They were both panting as Prowl stiffened before he overloaded even as lubricant leaked out of Jazz's valve. He could feel that his spike wasn't going deactivate whatever was holding him there. Jazz's hips thrusted up and he overloaded just as hard as Prowl. They both collapsed with their cooling fans still churning.

\- End M Rated-

The Praxian rolled them onto their side with their limbs tangled together. They went into stasis with smiles on their faces. Downstairs, Soundwave had felt Jazz's overload, and he wanted see the medic and consort's faces when they saw the end result. He tapped his comm link. ::Prowl, you and Jazz come back down here.::

::What abo-… yes Sir.:: Prowl had stopped his excuse and obeyed the order. He gently shook Jazz's shoulder, "Jazz. Jazz, Soundwave wants us back down there." The Praxian did a small pull test, finding that he could pull out of the valve. The visored mech whined as he sat up slowly, his valve was still leaking, and his frame was aching from the interfacing.

"Okay, come on. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Jazz closed his plating and stood up slowly. Prowl looked at his spike, he was disgusted when he saw the twelve upward curved spurs slowly laying back down against his spike. He made the comment how ugly it was, which Jazz wasn't going to let slide. "It's so beautiful Prowler. Seeing those just got me all excited. No, stop being so attractive Prowl we have to go."

The Praxian shook his helm with a small chuckle. "I'm not attractive." He took Jazz's servo, letting him lead them back to the others. Jazz's acting was on par as he sat across Soundwave's lap with a smile on his face. Prowl saw the look he was getting from Smokescreen when he saw the dried lubricant and scuffed paint on their frames. He sat beside Soundwave with his wings held high but his helm looking down at his lap.

"What did you think of our new family member pet?" Soundwave rubbed Jazz's leg, getting the Carrier mech to shiver. Megatron and Shockwave were used to the things that their friend did to or with Jazz, so they just went about enjoying themselves.

Megatron stood and stopped Smokescreen from standing. "I would rather not have my mood killed. Stay." He snatched Soundwave's card and went upstairs. Smokescreen was caught off guard by the sudden declaration. He sat back with his arms crossed.

"He certainly knows how to pleasure me like you, Sir. Very _strong_ and _powerful_ hips." Jazz purred as he nearly crawled into Prowl's lap. He had a mischievous smile on his face with a soft purr, and licked the Praxian's neck. "I wouldn't mind playing with him again. With your permission of course." He looked back at Soundwave with a big smile on his lips. _I don't want to forget this night Master, please don't take away my memory. I'll continue to pretend, please._

 _No pet, that was the deal. And it is a part of Prowl's punishment to regain your love._ Soundwave pulled Jazz back into his lap, and pulled out another one of the cubes. He pressed it against Jazz's lips before giving his orders. "Feed it to Prowl."

Jazz dipped his helm before crawling over to Prowl, neither of them broke optic contact as he climbed into his lap, and pressed their lips together before pushing the cube into his mouth. The Polyhexian pulled away with a single tear sliding down his cheek. Prowl knew that if the other's saw this, then they would be severely punished. He smiled at the mech in his lap before pressing their lips firmly together, and carefully hid the fact he was wiping the tear away.

"Soundwave, why don't you and I go discuss business?" Shockwave stood up and saw the baffled look in his slave's optics. "Do not confuse my leave as a sign of trust. You will not be able to escape with yourself or your friends, especially with Prowl around."

Smokescreen and Ratchet watch the two mechs leave the four of them alone. "Prowl, are you hurt? Is our brother okay?" Prowl's arms wrapped tightly around Jazz's waist and he buried his face into his neck. "Bro are you listening to me?!"

"Smokescreen, gamma hydroxybutyrate is an interface drug. It causes the user's frame to increase in temperature, their interface array primed, and agreeable to anything for an overload." Ratchet told him softly before looking around, he noticed guards everywhere, and there were three near the entrance and exits. "Shockwave's right, we won't be able to escape, but I can't just sit here and watch these two!"

Jazz slowly lifted his helm, seeing his master lead Shockwave into his office. He felt Prowl's frame heating up from the cube, and he felt even worse. _Master's right, I begged him to erase the war from my memories and seeing Prowl like this, it hurts me._ "I'm sorry. I'll make you feel better."

"J-Jazz there's no n-need for that!" Prowl was nervously trying to stop his lover from sliding to the ground, but he froze when Jazz started kissing his inner thighs. His digits clenched into the cushions of the couch as his lover moved onto his pelvic plating, and despite his best efforts his plating slid open. And when Jazz's warm mouth wrapped around the spike, Prowl's helm fell back against the couch and he groaned softly. "Frag."

"Hey, look it's a bunch of glitches." A slurred voice caught their attention. They looked up to see a trine of overcharged Seekers make their way over to them. "Oh, hey isn't that Soundwave's glitch? Guess he got bored of it."

Jazz stopped moving as the fear of Soundwave disposing him was creeping in his thoughts. Prowl rubbed the Polyhexian's horns as he glared at the three mechs. Ratchet switched spots with Smokescreen, knowing that if he got damaged Megatron's wrath would be worse than what three overcharged Seekers could do. "Leave now or I will have to tell Lord Soundwave that you are causing distress in his mate."

"Why should we listen to a bunch of… slaves? Come on whore, we'll show you a good time." The leader of the trine went to grab Jazz's arm, and Smokescreen saw his brother's wings shaking with anger. In old Praxian society, it was rude and punishable by imprisonment to touch someone's sparkmate.

"I have Megatron's comlink, if you don't leave us alone right now." Smokescreen warned, trying to extinguish the upcoming fight that he could sense. Prowl slid his aching spike back inside its housing before pulling Jazz behind his frame. "And Lord Soundwave will not appreciate you being rude."

"Smokescreen, don't be suicidal. There's no telling what they can get away with, and I don't want to find out you've been hurt." Ratchet pulled the younger Praxian away from the Seekers' reach.

 _Master, we're going to have a fight breaking out soon._ Jazz pressed against the Praxian's back with whimper. The Seekers weren't backing off, and Prowl started rising with his wings flared. "P-Prowl, please sit down." He could see some of the guards on the outer edges look in their direction. "Prowl, sit down."

One of the Seekers made it past Prowl and drunkenly smacked Jazz across the face. "Shut up… pleasure bot." When his servo made in contact with Jazz's face, Prowl's mod activated. He was quick to pick him up and threw onto the table with his wings flared even more, and his servo going around his neck. His trinemates all backed up with their servos in the air.

Soundwave, Shockwave, and Megatron had returned as Prowl went to choke the Seeker out. The visored mech tapped his ped on the floor, which snapped Prowl out of it. He looked at Soundwave as Jazz slowly pulled him back down beside him. "Soundwave, I thought you disabled Prowl's ability to attack anyone?"

"That's correct, but this disgrace isn't a Decepticon. And look at what you have done, you've stressed out my mate and Lord Megatron's future mate." Soundwave lifted the Seeker off of the table and tossed him in front of Megatron. The new king of Cybertron looked at the three Seekers with a sly grin as he took one of the wings, and broke it clean off.

Megatron glared at the blubbering Seeker, "be silent. If you touch something that doesn't belong to you, I will send the DJD after each of you." The Seekers all nodded, "now apologize or I'll let my friend's ward rip off your other wing."

"I'm sorry for touching your property L-Lord Soundwave." The mech was groveling as he held onto his damaged wing panel. His trine mates picked him up, and were quick to retreat. Soundwave went over to Jazz and angled his face to get a look at the damage.

"I'll have Starscream find out who that trine is and make them pay for any damage. Smokescreen, come. I have business to take care of." Megatron said before taking his servo, pulling him onto his peds. Smokescreen knew it was going to irk Megatron, but he wanted his brother's affection. He hugged Prowl tightly, and was nearly in tears when Prowl returned the hug.

"I miss you Prowl." Smokescreen whispered with his wings dipping down.

Prowl nodded with his wings flicking down at a small angle. "I miss you too Smokescreen. Stay strong."

"I will send Flip Sides to your laboratory in the solar cycle." Soundwave looked at Shockwave before sitting down next to his pet and ward. The cyclops nodded before looking at Ratchet and then back at Soundwave.

"We will get started on the production. The lab will be in safe enough condition for a visit from a clan member. Come Ratchet." The purple mech more or less gently nudged the old medic away.

When it was just the three of them, Soundwave's hidden glare slowly turned to the two mechs beside him. "You dare embarrass me in front of not only my place of business but my friends?" He went to smack Prowl, but Jazz was quick enough to get the full brunt of the punishment. The Host mech saw the dent and flicker from the visors as if they got jostled. Prowl's optics only widened while Jazz just continued to look away. "When we get home, you are going into the room."

Prowl went to rebel, but Jazz gave his arm a squeeze to get him to stop. The leashes were clipped on and they both followed behind Soundwave in silence. When they got back to the manor, Flip Sides and Playback went to greet their Carrier, but they felt the sadness through their bond and they knew what that meant. _Is Sire going to block the bond again?_ Playback asked with an audible whimper.

 _I don't know sweet spark, but behave until I'm out._ Jazz hid the fact that he was nearly in tears as he was being led into the room while Prowl was ordered to stay in the main hall. Soundwave said nothing as he removed the leash, chained his ankle to the berth, and left him alone in the room before erasing his memories of the entire night after he left to clean up the office. Soundwave told the twins to go recharge in his chambers while he dealt with Prowl. They hugged their Sire good night before going to recharge. Once it was just the two of them, Soundwave smacked Prowl hard to the ground with a growl.

"When I tell you to kill anyone who harms Jazz, then you do it. Do not hesitate, you pry their chest plate off and rip out their spark. Do you understand!?" Soundwave kicked Prowl in his mid-section and pulled at the rings, getting him to cry out in pain from the feeling of the nodes being activated. "Do you understand what could have happened!?"

The Praxian held his side as he pushed himself into an upright position. "I'm an enforcer, a protector of the law. I can't just kill anyone I don't like or says something I don't like." His response was answered with Soundwave grabbing his face, and lifted to optic level.

"My word in the household, out in public, and outside of Megatron, is law. I give you an order, then you follow it. Now repeat after me 'Soundwave's word is law and I will follow it.'" Soundwave threw Prowl to the ground with his ped barely on one of his wings.

The Praxian stared up at the blue mech with a pained groan. "S-Soundwave's word is law. And I will… follow it."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year

Slave list:

DJD:  
Red Alert: Tarn  
Mirage: Kaon  
Hound: Vos

Shockwave:  
Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:  
Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:  
Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:  
Wheeljack

Coneheads (Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet):  
Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:  
Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:  
Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs (90% are owned by Soundwave):

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	28. Chapter 28

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

M-rated is marked; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 28

Prowl was sitting at the table with optics glancing in Jazz's direction. It had been three solar cycles since the incident at the club, and Jazz didn't remember any of it per the deal they made with Soundwave. It was time for their morning energon before Soundwave went to go do whatever it was he did. Barricade was an enforcer in Kaon, and had already left for his shift. Which left Prowl alone with Jazz, Playback since Flip Sides went to go see Shockwave, and Soundwave's Cassetticons.

During the three days of isolation, Prowl was trained a bit more on how to act while in the same room as Soundwave. If they were in the lounge, you sit on the ground beside his legs unless given permission to sit on the furniture. When in the dining room you can only drink the energon in front of you when Soundwave has his glass in front of his face, and you have to finish it. If Prowl had to be in Soundwave's office while he worked, he was expected to stand behind his right shoulder with his wings held up high and helm bent down. In the master room, was a whole other story and took a lot of patience on Soundwave's part.

"Prowl." Soundwave sat his glass down, which got Jazz to quickly set his half empty glass down. Prowl sat his down and looked at Soundwave with no emotion.

"Yes sir?" He didn't know what could have caused Soundwave to call his name out. His wings were in the correct position, and he was following the rules of the room.

"You and Jazz will both wait for me in my office later this cycle. Jazz will know when I complete my work for the day. You will be in the correct position when I walk in, or I will put you in the room." Soundwave gave his orders before going back to finishing off his energon.

Prowl's wingtips flicked slightly in understanding. "Yes sir." The Praxian had noticed that he had a routine for before work. He was going to learn it along with Jazz's, and perhaps fall in good graces with Soundwave to see his brother again. As well as show Jazz that he wasn't useless and a troublemaker like he called him all morning.

Jazz looked at Soundwave with a smile on his face. "Lord Soundwave, will I be able to take the Cassetticons outside after chores are finished?" He didn't know what he did to have ended up in the isolation room, but when he asked Soundwave after he was released, he was told that he got overcharged and interfaced with another mech. The Polyhexian couldn't remember any of that, but he couldn't believe that Soundwave would lie to him. If he did it, then he did it, and he wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

"When chores are done, but you stay on the property." The Host said coldly before finishing his cube.

Playback looked up at his creators quietly. _Carrier, when will Flip Sides come back? Can I go recharge on you?_ He asked, wanting to be close to his Carrier after being separated for so long. Jazz smiled at the Cassetticon before sliding his chair back to allow Playback transform and attach himself to his frame. The Polyhexian stood up when he noticed Soundwave's empty glass. "Playback wishes to know when his sister will be returning. Will it be soon?"

"Not until mid-day. She is assisting Shockwave with a work project, I will leave for Tyger Pax now." Soundwave stood up and looked at Prowl, and he slowly rose to his peds. The lord was most pleased that Prowl was upholding his part of their deal by at least making an effort in learning his role. He knew that Prowl couldn't truly get aroused for him yet, but he was patient and he knew it was a matter of time before the Praxian saw the benefit in sharing the berth with him outside of recharging. "Remember what I said Prowl."

Prowl bowed his helm, "yes sir." He watched Jazz start picking up the table, and he saw Soundwave's Cassetticons leave to do what they wanted. Soundwave was already out of the door, which left Prowl to just stand there with himself in thoughts. He felt the annoyance rolling off Jazz as he looked in his direction with a glare that Prowl could tell from just the deep frown on his lips. "Would you prefer my help with the chores or watch the Cassetticons?"

Jazz looked like he was thinking really hard about it before answering. "I want them done right, and I don't have time to explain all of them. Hope you've got a lot of patience with Cassetticons." He gathered the rest of the glasses before going into the kitchen.

Prowl's shoulders sagged slightly as a disappointed sigh escaped him. His battle computer pushed him out of his rut. _No, I will show Jazz that I can be trusted. I promised him I would be with him no matter what. So, if watching Soundwave's little spawns will give me even a three percent increase in approval, I will do it._ The Praxian nodded with determination, and left the dining room to go find the most destructive of the symbionts. "Now if I were Rumble and Frenzy where would I hide?"

"Hey, get back here Frenzy! I was watching my show first!" The red and purple twins came running out of the lounge with Frenzy holding the remote in his servo. Prowl stopped in front of them with his servos on his waist and a cold stare in his optics. They bumped into his legs, falling on the ground with Prowl quick to swipe the controller. "Hey!" The twins shouted as they jumped onto their peds.

"There is no need to shout, it is dangerous running, and infighting is not productive. Is it a common thing to not teach Kaonion young manners? You two are more of a nuisance now than you were during the war. I do not think Soundwave would appreciate having his home damaged, or coming home to you both ripping each other apart." Prowl wasn't afraid of them, and he wasn't going to let his enslavement say otherwise.

"You can't talk to us slave! I order you to apologize for being rude!" Frenzy jumped in the air trying to grab the remote that was out of reach. "Give. That. Back!"

"Yeah, only Soundwave and Barricade can tell us what to do." Rumble stomped his ped with his servos clenched by his sides.

"Actually, that is incorrect. Jazz is Soundwave's mate, making him your creator, therefore he can tell you what to do. And I am Soundwave's ward, and his word his law. Not yours, which means I do _not_ have to obey any commands or demands you make unless Soundwave orders otherwise. I can however give you back this remote if you act like respectable mechs and not spoiled brats." Prowl didn't know how much of that was entirely true, but if he was wrong, he'd just end up back in the room, which gave him time to use the metal shard he had hidden and try to break off the stupid rings.

The smaller mechs looked at each and turned away to whisper to each other before looking back at the Praxian. "You give us the remote and we'll tell you a secret."

The Praxian's wings twitched thoughtfully before he nodded in agreement. He knelt down in front of them with the remote still in his hold. "Secret first."

"Rumor has it that Soundwave is willing to shave time off your punishment if you pleasure both him and Jazz. And we've been placing bets on if you'd do it or not. So far we all think you won't." Rumble said before holding his servo out.

"Well you're correct, I am not going to interface with Soundwave." Prowl hands them the remote as he rose to his peds. He followed them into the lounge, choosing to lean against the balcony window with his attention outside. _What I wouldn't do to drive somewhere, see Praxus crystal gardens._ The Praxian then began to wonder if Jazz was able to transform which then moved onto if he is truly free or just a slave without a collar visible.

 _You have your thinking face on. I certainly hope it is not a way to escape._ Laserbeak landed on Prowl's shoulder, her talons slightly digging into the plating. "I am not in the mood for a suicidal mission especially when my chance of a successful escape is so low. I was thinking about Praxus nothing more." He answered stoically as he watched servants clean the yard. "If there are other servants, what is the point of making Jazz tend to the house?"

 _Gives him something to do, avoids any… affairs, and Soundwave is a perfectionist. He knows Jazz will correct their mistakes if there is any._ Ravage answered from his spot on the back of the couch. _In case you were wondering, your brother is allowing himself to be courted by Lord Megatron._

Prowl's wings flared and a servo curled tightly out of view. "You should not have told me this." He turned quickly, spooking the avian that was on his shoulder as he left the room to go stop the glitch that was starting up. He didn't know where he was going, but he kept going until he found a door that was far away from any sort of life. The mech opened the doors and gasped silently when he realized that he stumbled upon a library. "Stop it slagging processor, as if Megatron would abide by Praxian laws on courting."

His legs gave out and he leaned against a shelf with his wings spasming. Jazz was cleaning in the kitchen while the servants cleaned everywhere else. He had only a few chores around the property; clean the main rooms, prep the meals, watch the sparklings, make sure that everyone in the family was in perfect condition and inform Soundwave of concerns, if a Decepticon comes for a visit then invite them inside, and finally never leave the property without asking. Playback started onlining from stasis and was getting restless before detaching.

"Carrier, I wanna go play." He whined while Jazz was cleaning the counters. "Carrier, why do the servants have to be so mean to you? They make messes and make you clean them up." The mech hugged Jazz's leg with a whine.

"I know sweetie, but Sire trusts Carrier to make sure everything is clean. Why don't you go play in your room? Or go get a datapad from the library and we'll practice your reading." Jazz said in excitedly which got his creation twice as excited. He nodded quickly before running off to get a datapad.

Playback giggled as he ran into the library. He stopped when he saw Prowl laying on the ground, and he ran over to the Praxian before crouching down with his servos resting on his knees. "Hello? Are you okay mister?" Prowl laid there motionless before his frame started thrusting into the air. The mechling screamed and ran for his Carrier. Jazz heard his son's scream, and the Polyhexian booked it for where he felt their bond. "Carrier, he started acting funny. Is he okay?"

Jazz knelt beside the Praxian and lifted his helm into his lap. "Prowl, Prowl focus on my voice. Open your optics and look at me. Playback, I want you to go to the external comms and comm Hook."

"Okay." He rushed to his Sire's study to comm for Hook like he was told.

The Polyhexian rubbed the Praxian's wings with worry for his family. "Come on you idiot online."

 _Ya know what Ah love about ya Prowler? Ah love it when ya bring percentages into yer sweet talks. It's adorable, especially when yer bein' really romantic._ Prowl could hear Jazz's laugh and could feel his arms holding him tightly. His frame started getting pelted by drops of something, and his processor overload was decreasing. He opened his optics and saw Hook leaning over him. Out of habit of seeing a Decepticon, he tried to defend himself but his processor was filled with pain. He stopped his pursuit and vented heavily as he stared at the mech.

"Calm yourself Prowl, you had a hard crash earlier. You have been out of it for nearly seven groons. He's been sulking in the corner since I arrived." Hook pointed to Jazz that was hiding in the corner with his back turned to them. Prowl looked around and saw Wheeljack standing between Mix Master and Scrapper.

"Wheeljack?" His voice was filled with static. The scientist looked at the two mechs that were holding him in place. Prowl saw no physical sign of his enslavement, which he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. "Want Wheeljack… processor."

"I've repaired his battle computer after crashes like this. Let me repair it, no funny business I swear." He looked Scrapper and then Hook. They were about to argue with him, but Jazz turned around and crossed his arms.

"If he can fix him, then let him. I'll see to it that Lord Soundwave pays for it." Jazz left the room with the door slamming behind him. He went to the room by himself and sat in the middle of the berth with his knees pulled up to his chest. Flip Sides and Playback were in the lounge watching movies with the other Cassetticons. Barricade looked in the room where Prowl was being repaired at. He left just as quickly before going in the last place he would think Jazz would be at. When he opened the door, he saw Jazz crying on the berth.

He walked in front of the berth and sensed his distress. "Ya okay Jazz? Why are you in here? You're not serving any punishments."

"S-Soundwave is going to be mad at m-me for endangering th-the family." Jazz rolled onto his side as he hugged his sides. He knew that Soundwave was going to punish him for Prowl's pain, and he knew it would be best if he was out of sight until Soundwave returned. "Is Prowl? Is he okay?"

"From what I saw he's fine. Never seen you this upset over a slave Jazz, what's up?" Barricade pulled the Polyhexian upright with his wings flicking.

Jazz wiped his face as he shook his helm, "I don't know. It just… he kept calling my name when I tried pulling him out of it. And the way he was holding onto my arm, it was like he was trying to hold a loved one. Like he was afraid of losing me. How can that be?"

"Praxian Sires are fairly fond of our family circles, especially when it comes to Carriers. He most likely wanted to make sure that he wasn't alone. He also was instructed to make sure you were safe." The Praxian said before with a shrug and stood up. "Now either pout in here or take care of the family like you're supposed to."

Jazz looked at Barricade with a slight bewildered look before it softened into a smile. "Thank you Barricade. Have you ever thought of taking up into psychology?"

The Kaonion threw his helm back as he laughed. "No way in Pits am I going to do that. It's bad enough to have to deal with mopey and depressed fields in the prisons, but to psycho analyze them would be painful. Come on your little bolts are driving Ravage nuts with their questions."

Prowl's optics flickered as he groaned in pain. He looked around and was greeted by darkness. As he turned his helm he was met with Soundwave's back. When he went to move away an arm from behind him wrapped around his waist. _What in the-?_ Prowl looked behind him and saw Jazz pressed against his frame. The Praxian slowly sat up and saw a shackle securely locked around his wrist, following it over to Soundwave's wrist. _I know you can hear me Soundwave. What happened to me? Why am I in a berth with you, chained to you?_

 _Silence yourself Prowl, your crash caused a lot of stress for Jazz. He believed that because of your crash, he was going to be punished. Took me a cycle to calm him down. I was not expecting a crash, we will have to come up with a back up to avoid this. And I have chained us together to let you know that you're not trusted enough to wonder._ Soundwave sat up and pulled Prowl closer to his frame. He ran a digit down the side of Prowl's face, and was greeted with a deep frown. _I want to play, and Jazz deserves some rest before tomorrow. Unless you want to remain here and let me play with an exhausted mate?_

The Praxian looked at the recharging Polyhexian that was laying close to him. His wings twitched and he looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the scenario. _I am not able to get excited for you. Jazz told me that you do not like fake arousal. But I do not wish to disturb Jazz's recharge. I did not mean to cause distress in Jazz, but Ravage told me about my brother and it caused me to glitch._ Prowl tried to pull away from the blue mech with his field flaring up with his uneasiness.

"Oh, but Prowl, I can certainly get you aroused with a few thoughts. And I wish to test a few things with you. If you can get through my tests without onlining Jazz, then you can come with us to Tyger Pax." Soundwave said softly before pulling Prowl closer to his frame, and removed his battle mask to reveal a smirk. "What calculations has your battle computer made?"

Prowl remained still and silent as his battle computer rushed the numbers. He looked over at Jazz when he rolled over with a groan and nuzzled the pillow. "If you explain what you are doing, my battle computer and systems will not act up, which therefore gives you a seventy-eight success rate. If you do not, then there will be an eighty percent chance my systems with crash. My success rate at not onlining Jazz is at a… sixty percent in my favor. Correction, twenty percent in my favor. What is in Tyger Pax… Sir?"

"Why the correction? And that's where Metroplex is of course, and all of the unowned slaves are being housed." Soundwave chuckled softly as he slid a servo along Prowl's frame before sliding them up the edge of a wing. Prowl shivered from the contact on the piercing. "If I trusted you enough, I'd remove these _painful_ training rings and put on something more… comfortable, but seeing as I can't trust you to see what needs to be done without my every interference, then we'll just keep those there until you decide to learn."

 _Learn? Do things without y- I don't know the routines because you keep throwing me into a fragging room._ Prowl grinded his denta with a small rumble of his engines before forcing himself to take a deep intake and calm down. "The natural sounds of interfacing along with any pain from the torture you plan on inflicting on me will most likely cause Jazz to stir. I have been trying since you dragged Jazz away. You do not know how challenging it is for me to adjust from arresting criminals to this. My systems are very delicate and require time and patience to adjust to _this life_. If you were in such a rush for results, then you would have reformatted me, but because you simply kept me like this mainly for my processor you are stuck. Sir."

-M rating-

"If you were not correct and I didn't have to worry about Jazz, I would smack you for that. But you're right, there will be pleasure and punishment for this exercise. You will be instructed on what to do. We will find your limits. If you do something I do not like, then you will have the choice of either orally apologizing or using your servos to apologize. Orally will give you more… points in getting this removed and have something more to your liking that shows that you are mine. If you lose points by the time our fun is done, then you will have to wear a muzzle." Soundwave explained as he touched the body restraint that was still. "Do you understand the rules of our little game Prowl?"

 _Do as commanded, rewarded for obeying, punished for disobeying, chances of gaining enough trust to look less demeaning._ The Praxian thought to himself silently before nodding. "How long will the apologies be? If I do lose, how long would I have to wear the muzzle?"

"Five kliks each. And it will remain on until I have need for your mouth. Now what will it be Prowl?" Soundwave stared into Prowl's optics with a deadpan expression.

"I understand the terms and conditions, and I accept sir." The black and white mech looked over at the Polyhexian beside them briefly before focusing back at the Decepticon.

 _Good. Now until I say otherwise, we will only speak in this fashion._ The lord said before sitting up and pulling Prowl into his lap with his back to him. Prowl was already uncomfortable and started moving around, which got a small tug on both rings. He stiffened with a small wince as he watched Soundwave's spike slowly slide out from between their legs. _Off to a poor start Prowl._ The slave wasn't going to give into using his mouth to please Soundwave, even if it would give him more 'points'. He closed his optics as his digits wrapped around the spike.

Soundwave started counting the nano-seconds as he felt the white digits move awkwardly up and down his spike. He found it more amusing than pleasurable that Prowl was treating it like it was a new thing to him, but he wasn't going to patronize him too much on it. The telepath looked over his shoulder at Jazz with a knowing smirk. Soundwave wasn't going to tell the Praxian that he put enough sedatives in Jazz's energon to knock him out until the next day. When the time was off, Soundwave slid his spike back inside its housing and went back to what he was doing. He pushed Prowl forward slightly and pulled out a bottle of oil from under his pillow. _This is a relaxant oil. I use it on my fliers. And now, I will use it on you._

 _Praxians use it when our wings have been through stress._ Prowl was caught off guard by what Soundwave was planning on doing. He heard the rubber cap pop off followed by the sound of the oil being poured out, and then he felt Soundwave's servo wrap around the tops of both wings. The mech's wings shivered from the cold touch, and as Soundwave started gently massaging them the oil started warming up. _You are the reason Jazz knew how to care for wings, even when he hasn't met Praxians before._

The blue mech chuckled softly as he continued rubbing the appendages. _Is that was Jazz told you? Well I guess that's what he believes seeing as I erased his memories of meeting Praxian enforcers. One attempted in removing his visors, terrifying the youngling so much that I had to block it from him. If you haven't noticed, Jazz is rather attached to his sight. And yes, I did teach my pet how to care for my creations, seeing as that is what I was training him for._ Soundwave moved his servos to the front side of the panels, and was surprisingly greeted with a harsh shiver and an almost inaudible whine. _Are we liking this Prowl?_

Prowl covered his mouth as soon as the sound escaped his voice box. He shook his helm, and forced himself to focus on something he could. _No, I am not enjoying this. I'm a Sire mech, my wings have been disgraced, and I'm being trained like some… some-_

 _Like some pet? Like Jazz? Because trust me Prowl, this is nothing compared to the type of training Jazz went through._ Soundwave said with a small growl to match his thoughts. He grabbed more oil and poured it into a servo before rubbing his servos at the base of Prowl's neck, just under the collar. _My pet was very eager to see your collar when I told him I was planning on keeping you. He even went as far as telling me that he believes we are similar, but we both know that's not true, now don't we?_

Prowl wanted to remain rigid, but the massage on his neck and then his shoulders was very relaxing to his stiff wires. _My spark says no, but my processor agrees to some extent with Jazz's statements. We are both very intelligent mechs, very loyal, and we both love Jazz. In our own ways of course. I can never get myself to harm him, and you more or less harm him for odd pleasure. So, why write all of those glyphs on him? Jazz was so ashamed of them._

 _I wrote only one glyph on Jazz, it is still on his protoform, under his right shoulder plate. The rest are from mechs and femmes that have used him. And if you look, they are gone._ Soundwave lifted his servo and ran his digits gently down Prowl's spinal strut. Prowl moved forwards and back with a surprised gasp. _You're not aroused enough, but you are enjoying this. Like myself, you have mastered the element of hiding your emotions. And you get to the point of hiding it so well, that nothing phases you, until an anomaly comes along and breaks that wall._

It took a second repeat in his thoughts before Prowl realized that Soundwave wasn't entirely talking about him, but himself as well. He also knew how spot on he was too. _If you think trying to emotionally connect with me will get me to submit, then you're wrong. You blocked yourself from your emotions Soundwave, I merely was sparked without one._

The lord pulled on the rings and released his spike again. _And we were having such a nice conversation. Do not use my name as if we are close. You have not earned that privilege yet._ He explained his reason for punishment to Prowl before letting him get to work. The Praxian was tense again from the violent pull, but he slowly started rubbing the spike beneath him. Prowl kept his helm held up high, not wanting to watch himself stroke his enemy off. Soundwave leaned against his servos with a proud smile on his face, and just like before once the punishment was over the spike slid back inside. _Now look, you've gone and stress yourself out again._

 _My apologies… Sir._ The black and white mech bit down on his denta tightly with his jaw clenching. Soundwave turned Prowl to make them look at each other. He took the oil and started rubbing it on his wings; with Prowl now facing the mech, he was trying really hard to not enjoy it. When Prowl saw the growing smirk on his lips, he knew that he was getting the results he wanted. _Why do Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and I not have our insignias but the few other Autobots I have seen do?_

 _The Autobot symbol is a sign of what loyalists to the old Council look like. I removed yours because you will not be needing it anymore. As for the other three, Lord Megatron is making plans to rebrand them with something else. Unless of course, you'd like to have it placed back on, and see first hand what happens to those with the brand?_ Soundwave suggested as he moved his servos to Prowl's neck, getting him to tilt his helm back as he massaged the area.

The mech looked away, knowing that as much as he wanted to be a sign of freedom for his comrades, he also didn't want to experience what would happen if he did. He silently shook his helm while he looked down to watch Soundwave rub his shoulders. _Jazz doesn't sing anymore and I haven't seen any instruments._

 _I do not care to hear Jazz sing; therefore, he doesn't see the point in doing it._ The blue mech pressed his lips tightly as he rubbed the shoulders in front of him. _If you wish to hear him sing, perhaps simply asking him will work. He is like a sparkling, curious to know who you are and what makes you tick. You think he hates your spark, but Jazz is simply seeing what makes you so special to catch my optics._

Prowl shivered violently when Soundwave's digits ran across his headlights. _Where are the symbionts at? Don't they need to be close to their Host's spark?_ He was hoping asking questions would distract himself from the other mech's actions.

 _They are in the room across from ours. And before you ask, no my creations do not attack the ones Jazz and I had. They understand not to harm them or Jazz anymore. And with bonds as strong and mature as I have with my symbionts, we do not need to be close constantly. Playback and Flip Sides are still young, and do require more attention from the Carrier._ Soundwave explained while running his oily digits under the bumper, and watched Prowl squirm as he ran them back and forth agonizingly slowly.

He lifted his servos to his mouth when he felt Soundwave run a digit down his side. _S-Stop that. I'm trying to focus._ Soundwave pulled Prowl closer to him and dragged his glossa over both of his headlights. The Praxian squeezed his optics shut as he shook his helm. _I'm not aroused, I am not liking this, and I most certainly am not enjoying this._

 _From your reactions, I'd say you are enjoying this. But since you are denying yourself of what your body naturally wants, I guess I will have to punish you._ Soundwave tried to sound disappointed in having to punish Prowl, but it was rather amusing. He also was looking forward to putting that muzzle on Prowl. When his spike was released Prowl thought back to what Jazz did when he was using his servo. The Praxian started moving his servo, turning his wrist, and adjusting the speed before looking away with his optics as he was about to spit on the spike. _Look into my visors if you're going to do that._ Prowl's jaw clenched as he looked at Soundwave, and let a long strand of saliva fall down the tip of the spike.

The mech that was receiving the servo job, was pleasantly surprised to watch Prowl adjust his punishment. He occasionally caught his ward look over his shoulder to make sure Jazz wouldn't online. Prowl realized that Soundwave wasn't putting his spike away when the time was up. He didn't know if stopping was the right choice, so he continued stroking the now twitching spike. _Am I to just sit here and stroke you while we continue talking?_

 _You are to. I see my pet taught you a few tricks too. Don't worry, we'll work on your berthroom optics. Jazz makes such pretty expressions, doesn't he?_ Soundwave asked as he leaned back, wrapping the chain a couple times, giving it a small tug, and Prowl fell forward with his servo pinned between their plating. _You may not have the sultry look down, but you certainly have the startled look down._

The Praxian looked down purely how embarrassed he was. He focused on moving his servo, and he stopped mid stroke when he realized that his servo was not only massaging the appendage in his servo but also his own plating. He tried to move his waist subtly away, but Soundwave's servos were quick to grab his aft and hold him in place. _M-My servo is stuck. I cannot properly do this if my movement is limited._ Prowl tried to come up with some excuse, but he knew this could be done from his success just moments ago.

 _Lying to me now are we, my Ward? We both know that lying never gets no one anywhere in life. And you know how much I hate lying._ Soundwave reached up and tugged on the silver rings that dangled above him. Prowl bit his lip as screams of pain pressed against his sealed lips. He shook his helm with pained whine. Prowl didn't know what else to compare the pain to other than the time his brothers shoved all three of them in a closet to interrogate him. His optics squeezed shut tightly from the painful memory.

 _I can't… I can't do this. Punish me if you feel like it, but I can't._ Prowl managed to wiggled out of Soundwave's hold and slid to the ground with his servos going to his helm. "Smokescreen, Bluestreak. I'm sorry." He bowed his helm as his shoulders started shaking. _I should have protected you both better, now our family is even more broken than before, and it's all my fault._

Soundwave slid his spike back in its housing as he sat up to look down at his ward. "Losing the war was not your fault no more than your family being separated. Like I have told you before Prowl, Barricade still retains Bluestreak's spark and sees you and Smokescreen as a part of his family circle. And Smokescreen is also online and safe." He put his servo on Prowl's shoulder, getting him to look up at him. Soundwave stood up and went over to where Jazz was curled up at. He gently caressed the Polyhexian's cheek as he glanced up at the Praxian. "I wasn't planning on sharing my pet with anyone, but he came to me and begged for a Praxian to be saved from the pending doom that was going to fall upon the enemy. My pet just had to act all adorable and work his magic before he had you wrapped around his digit. I hadn't anticipated him falling so deeply in love with you. And of course, I got curious about what about this Praxian that could suddenly gain my pet's attention when no one else could. When I looked into Praxian culture, it hit me, I could use your kind's special family coding to my advantages. You sire mechs are very protective of Carriers, if someone harms a Carrier in your circle, then you rip off their wings."

"What are you trying to tell me? That Jazz faked everything between us?" Prowl turned onto his knees with a frown on his face.

"At first, but like I said, I hadn't anticipated him actually falling in love. I've told you before Prowl, I could have Jazz interface with Megatron himself and he would think of me, until you decided to show him another form of love. And so, I had Shockwave take a bit of your natural coding, and enhance it just enough to where if someone does something to Jazz, then you will do more than rip appendages off. And you also are more useful to me and your processor will be put to better usage than if you were in the mines or some pleasure bot house." Soundwave walked over to Prowl, leaning forward with his servos curling around his chin. "Now, I believe it's time for your punishment. Open your mouth."

Prowl looked out of the corner of his optic in Jazz's direction before looking back up. "You're going to make me interface with you, aren't you?" Soundwave's spike slid out and Prowl took that as his hint to shut up and get on with his punishment. He opened his mouth just enough for the large spike to slide through.

"To answer your question, no I'm not going to force you." Soundwave said while rubbing his wings. When he saw the relief on Prowl's face and felt his field relax, the telepath chuckled deeply. "Why force you when I will hear you beg for it?"

The Praxian stiffened and felt Soundwave rub his wings. He was stressing himself out, and Soundwave could see the panic in his optics. Quickly the mech tapped his ped, snapping the kneeling mech out of it. Prowl grabbed Soundwave's waist as he moved his helm deeper down the length; the blue mech rolled his helm back as he groaned. _What would have you done if my kind did not have strong family coding? Break your promise to Jazz?_

"Hmm well either kill you myself, force you in one of my houses with limited processing power, or reformat you. But that is in the past, and you are useful to me." Soundwave explained before grabbing the back of Prowl's helm, holding him at the very base of his spike. The Praxian gagged and squirmed briefly before stopping when he realized he wasn't going anywhere. He looked up at Soundwave as he experimented with his glossa. Prowl felt Soundwave violently shiver when he stroked the bottom of the spike. "Oooh, frag you certainly have a multipurpose use for your mouth."

The Praxian was remembering all of the times Jazz would use oral on him when they would use that as foreplay instead of roleplay. He also remembered the few times when Jazz wanted to do some chasing, to test out his enforcer coding some more. As he thought about it more, Prowl started rubbing his legs together which resulted to start sucking harder. Prowl remembered how they started from the back of the ARK's brig and all across the Nevada-Utah border before Prowl finally caught him. And when he caught his prey, they were both tired and aroused from the thrill of the chase. _No, focus Prowl. Don't fantasize in something as unlikely to happen as visiting Praxus would happen._

Hearing Prowl's thoughts on Praxus and wanting a chase, Soundwave thought of a plan that he could use the city to his advantage. "You look a little frustrated Prowl, are you enjoying this punishment? If you're enjoying it then it isn't a punishment, now is it? Should I find something to properly punish you?" Soundwave reached for the red chevron on Prowl's helm. He gently traced the edges of it, getting a fierce shiver from him and a whine. "What's that Prowl, you want me to open your aft plating and have your port teased?"

 _No, I'm not ready for that. Not again. I'm not enjoying myself, I'm not._ Prowl shivered and tried to pull away, but when his helm moved back Soundwave would move forward. _I'm not ready for interfacing._

"Oh, but my dear ward who said I'd be doing the teasing? No, you are much too tight for me right now. And remember when I had ordered you and Jazz to be kneeling when I got home?" Soundwave asked as he harshly thrusted his spike to the back of Prowl's voice box. Prowl nervously answered as his optics involuntarily released tears from the repetitive harsh thrusts. The Host mech stopped long enough to speak and allow his systems to cool. "Well thank to your spontaneous crash, my plans to prep your port for interfacing with Jazz's help has been halted. So, you will be doing it yourself while I supervise."

The ex-Autobot froze as he watched Soundwave pull away to make his way to the other side of the room. Sitting on a tall trunk was an ordinary box, but Prowl could already tell that the items inside were not going to be ordinary. He fell backwards with his wings falling while his watched Soundwave stalk closer while digging around. The visored mech stopped just above him with his legs pinning Prowl by his waist. He pulled out an object that had seven dark blue glass balls stacked on top of each other. The first ball was very tiny and each one got an inch bigger until the seventh one was half the size of a Cassetticon's fist. Prowl looked away as his frame shook slightly as the toy was violently placed in his servo. "It's going to hurt."

"I was planning on using lubricant to aid you, but seeing as I haven't overload, you have two choices. Either use your mouth to lube it up or finish your punishment, and use my lubricant. I'm done playing nice tonight, you've gotten me frustrated with no appealing results. And when I get results, I don't like I get mad." Soundwave picked Prowl up by his elbow and lifted him onto the berth. "You may be my ward, but I _will_ also have your body for my use too. Or you will never get permission to lay with Jazz. If you fail in pleasing me tonight, I _will_ have Shockwave castrate you and deactivate your drive."

The Praxian vented heavily as he looked away with a shaky sigh. His battle computer gave him the numbers, and he looked up at Soundwave with his wings held up. "I put this in all the way, and then what? Are you going to instruct me, or am I just going to have to do this with my battle computer screaming at me?"

"You will meet resistance, when you are able to fit it without resistance then we move up. I should not have to instruct you on how to self-servicing, but I will be here if your battle computer glitches. Now get started my ward." Soundwave watched Prowl awkwardly slid his legs apart with his aft plating sliding over. _Has he never really explored his entire body?_ The Host mech watched the Praxian quickly sucked the glass toy, not wanting to be seen with it in his mouth. "Do you want me to _put_ it in for you?"

Prowl shook his helm, "I can do it." He took a deep intake before pressing the tip at his port. The Praxian tensed as he pushed it up to the third ball until he was finally met with resistance, and he couldn't pull the toy out. Prowl whined from the pain and his wings shivered. "Hurts."

"Relax your port, move it like you were the one thrusting." Soundwave explained while Prowl took several deep vents as he followed the instructions. He soon felt two more slide in before stopping once again. "Primus, you're going to need a lot of work before you'll be able to take me."

The mech on the berth whined as he tried to relax some more. He pulled it out before shaking his helm. "Can't focus. Need distraction, please."

"If you are able to fit five of the balls in your port without issue, I will get the lube for you." Soundwave stared down at the mech in front of him. Prowl didn't want to keep going and further humiliate himself, but he also didn't want to be left spikeless and not able to feel anything.

He pressed the toy slowly inside his aft until he felt it slide inside four times. The Praxian collapsed on the berth, his chest rising and falling heavily while his cooling fans whirled to life. Soundwave watched Prowl hold the toy in place as he recovered from the stretch. The blue mech used a digit to hold the base of the toy in place, teasingly moving it in and out of the dazed mech. Prowl groaned in slight arousal from the feeling of something moving inside of him. _Is this what Jazz felt like? No, stop it Prowl, you are not going to lose yourself to this._

While Prowl was trying to refocus himself, Soundwave quickly grabbed a small gray bullet vibrator and attached it to an area just above his exposed port. He turned it on, and Prowl thrusted forward with a shout of surprise. The sudden vibration distracted himself from noticing that the glass toy slid all the way inside of his port. Prowl moaned as Soundwave started moving it as if it was attached to him. "F-Fragging Pr-imus. Frag."

"Roll over, aft in the air." Soundwave kept his digits on the back of the toy, mentally chuckling as he watched the ex-strategist struggle rolling onto all fours. When the mech was successfully in the position, Soundwave lowered his aft just enough to look like he was bowing and spread his legs a foot apart. The Host mech grabbed a couple more of the vibrators, and just barely buried them inside the rotary nub before activating them as well. Prowl thrusted forward as his servos curled into the thermal blanket with his face twisting in pain. Soundwave started actually moving the toy, feeling the resistance fluctuate until it was nearly nonexistent, and Prowl was moving with it.

"Jazz." Prowl groaned out the Polyhexian's name which he was punished with a small flick on the rings. He didn't know what he did to deserve, so he risked a curious look behind him. "What did I do?"

"When you are with me, you will only cry out my name. Until my pet wishes to be spiked by you once more, you will seek me out for interfacing." Soundwave explained before pulling out the toy, and held out a single digit in front of Prowl's face. "Get that nice and lubricated Prowl." The Praxian didn't like the idea of him being used like it was either this or being in the room where he would be unable to see his brother. He slid his mouth over the digit in front of him. He swirled his glossa around the single appendage in his mouth.

Prowl was focusing too much for Soundwave's liking, and then started planting images in his processor. _It was the three of them, all on the berth, with the two Sire mechs pinning Jazz between their frames. Jazz was smiling excitedly as Prowl and Soundwave attacked each side of his neck with kisses followed by gentle biting. The Polyhexian started begging for them both to take him, to which they happily complied with the needy whines of their submissive lover. Jazz was on all fours with Prowl's spike going straight into his mouth, and Soundwave knelt behind the mech with his spike going into his valve slowly._

When Soundwave felt Prowl hold onto the dream and start manipulating it how he wanted. He looked down with a pleased smile when he watched the mech roll his hips with small groans. Prowl clenched for a short moment before he relaxed around the digit that had replaced the aft toy. The lord laid his servo flat against the heated frame as he slowly added digits, stopping when he met resistance at the third digit.

"Good job Prowl, you can now fit a Minibot's spike; possibly Jazz's spike." Soundwave mockingly praised Prowl while moving his digits, watching the mech start whining and moaning. He saw his servo move to his pelvic plating, and started clawing at the area. "What do you say?"

Prowl lifted his helm slightly as his fans were working hard. He shook his helm no, not wanting to be spiked anymore real or not. "Don't want s-sp-spiked. Frag."

"I've told you already Prowl, you're not ready for my spike. Let's use that mod I've installed in your port." Soundwave hacked into the Praxian's systems, allowing the spike plating to open and activated the mod he was excited to experiment with. Prowl grabbed his spike with a shaky intake and was back to focusing on the fantasy with a heated moan. Soundwave grabbed a small but thick rubber false spike, and pressed it against the port.

He started getting excited as he watched the Praxian's port self lubricate itself, allowing the toy to enter with only a hiss of pain before another moan. "F-F. S-Soundwave, get it out." Prowl moaned even harder as he pictured Jazz's valve around his spike. He whimpered with his servo moving faster until he overloaded all over his servo.

The Praxian collapsed with Soundwave still moving the false spike behind him. He couldn't move to see what the mech was doing, but he soon felt his back and wings get attacked by something hot. _Did he just overload on me? No, what am I thinking!? I just got off on Soundwave forcing me to interface!_ Soundwave pulled the toys out of Prowl's aft and rotary nubs, and placed them inside the box. He looked at the back of Prowl and purred at how better he looked with his fluid on him.

"You look delicious like this. And your mod works marvelously. Go clean up and then come back to the berth." Soundwave instructed while he released the chain attaching them both. Prowl sat up as he rolled over, his systems were recovering from the overload. "And you thought your processor was going to glitch if you self serviced."

Prowl frowned deeply as he tried to push himself onto his peds. "If I can't have myself to myself then give me the satisfaction of my own thoughts. It's like you said, I can't make any plans to escape with my friends, and I made a promise to Jazz to be with him no matter what."

"Oh, but I find your thoughts very interesting. But you were a lot more cooperative than I had anticipated so I will allow you to keep you while we are in the same room. Now hurry up and clean up, or I'll start to think that you enjoyed it more than you're letting on." Soundwave said jokingly and Prowl's jaw clenched before he went to the wash room with his wings held up high.

-End M rating-

The lights automatically activated when the Praxian walked into the room. He went to the large shower that was along the side of the wash room. It didn't have a curtain or door for privacy, shower heads lined the right wall and a couple were placed in the center of the ceiling. Prowl saw that there was only one control panel with the standard temperature and on and off buttons. He hesitantly pressed the on button, being pleasantly greeted by several streams of hot water. When the hot water fell down his wings, Prowl's helm rolled back with a deep moan.

 _Slag what is wrong with me? Why did I get so excited from that? I should have just gone with the punishment, I've worn that mouth piece before, it wouldn't be that bad, would it?_ Prowl shook his helm and look up with an exaggerated groan. "Who are you trying to kid Prowl, Soundwave already knows that Jazz is your Achille's heel. There is a five percent chance of you even having a successful chance at escaping with even one Autobot, and Soundwave will be able to find you. If I remain here, then I can have Jazz and at least Smokescreen in my life at least. And I have a sixty-four percent chance of gaining Jazz's approval."

Prowl frowned in thought as he remembered the initial deal at the start of the 'training' as his battle computer filed this. "Did I win this bet or lose?" He looked at the door with his wings moving under the hot water, contemplating what to do. The Praxian turned off the water, giving his wings a hard wave to dry them off, and then went to where towels sat and dried off the rest of his frame. He left the room where Soundwave was leaning over Jazz's frame, and was touching the mech as if he was worshipping him.

"Jazz is perfect, isn't he? The perfect mate and he is _mine_ ; knows what I need and want without me even saying anything, keeps my home clean, my berth warm, and takes care of all of my creations. The embodiment of what a perfect Carrier should be." Soundwave finished his touches with his gaze going up to Prowl. The Praxian folded his arms over his chest with a frown, "oh Prowl you can't tell me that you don't admire that. Fantasizing coming home with fresh energon waiting for you, Jazz standing there all appetizing while carrying, and not having to worry about the house being messy."

"Jazz is still a mech like us, and does deserve some recognition for everything he does. I know you will not give up on your… harsh ways in loving him, but I cannot do that. Despite how lost I get in my Praxian coding, I cannot hurt him. When Jazz wishes for me, I would like to continue doing what I had done with him before. Sir." Prowl spoke confidently despite how much pain he was in. _This is even worse than the cave._ He complained to himself before looking at the blue mech.

Soundwave hummed thoughtfully before going over to his ward and walk circles around him. "Jazz had told me how much he loved how you got his spike to overload with his valve. Permission granted, you may do what you like with Jazz. Now come on, it's time to recharge. We have a lot of planning to do."

Prowl nodded silently as he was more or less was pushed onto the berth. Soundwave pushed him closer to Jazz before climbing behind the mech, and pressed their frames very close together. The Praxian was uncomfortable with his wings being pinned, but he wasn't going to say anything to get anymore attention. He was looking down at the Polyhexian that was snuggling close to him, and he tested the waters by sliding his arm around the black waist in front of him. When Soundwave didn't do anything to stop him, Prowl relaxed more and let himself go into stasis. _Good night Jazz._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	29. Chapter 29

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

M-rated is marked; safe to proceed.

* * *

Ch. 29

"Jazz, come here." Soundwave was working on numbers for his businesses in his study while Jazz was cleaning the opposite side of the room silently. Prowl was standing in the spot that he was trained to stand, silently complaining about wearing a wire muzzle that were used on canines. The Polyhexian sat the rag down before practically skipping over to his mate and master with a smile on his face. "You're upset my dear pet, what's the matter?"

"We haven't played in the room in a while, and I'm bored. I'm sorry for being upset." Jazz pressed his frame against Soundwave's chair with Soundwave holding him by the waist. He rested a servo on the broad shoulder with his helm bent in slight shame. "You're busy with everything, and I have the symbionts and the manor to take care of."

The lord ran a digit down the Polyhexian's cheek plate, "don't be sorry pet. Tonight, we will spend… how about four cycles in the play room? And no comms until we leave the room." Soundwave felt Jazz's field flare up in excitement when he talked about having time with him in the play room. Jazz purred while nuzzling his mate with affection. "Now no more being sad pet, you're too pretty to be sad."

Jazz's face plate heated up from the compliment, but he smiled with his servos going behind his back with a shy turn of his body. "Thank you for the compliment, I'll finish my chores while I can. Do you want me to bring you anything to drink or eat?"

"My usual and assorted gels." Soundwave said while getting back to his work. Jazz kissed the blue mech on the side of the face before leaving to go get the energon. Prowl lifted his helm up slightly to stretch out the kinks as well as see what Soundwave was doing. The visored mech opened up the gladiatorial pits' funds and the statistics. "Helm."

The Praxian sighed and bowed his helm with his processor bored. He wanted to talk, but the muzzle restricted jaw movement and the only mech with the key to removing it was in front of him. _If I stand here any longer, I'm going to go mad. Can I offer my assistance in your work, Sir?_ Prowl couldn't get himself to ask genuinely, and whenever he called Soundwave 'sir' it came out more and more snarky.

"I do not want your assistance Prowl. You have yet to prove I can trust you enough, I won't trust you with my businesses." The Host mech quipped before typing an email to the headmaster of the Pits. Prowl silently grumbled as he looked out the window with his thoughts wandering.

Soundwave was getting frustrated with the Pit master as they continued to exchange emails. "I told Megatron the mech was an idiot." He started typing frantically to Megatron about the quote buffoon that was ruining Kaon's pride and joy. He was putting all of his focus onto the Pits, which meant he couldn't focus on his other workload. "Prowl."

The Praxian quickly snapped his attention to the visored lord. Soundwave pointed to the chair that was on the opposite side of the desk before placing a datapad in the empty space. Prowl stiffly moved over to the chair, and sat down with his servos in his lap. "See to it that this business' income improves by a minimum of five percent. See to any changes necessary to get the income."

Prowl picked up the datapad and started looking it over in silence. _Twisted Spark, downtown bar in Kaon, ten paid staff members, three unpaid staff, flow of customers is high with charges of energon decent, business location is perfect, and gets taxed fairly. An increase for this business would be unnecessary, but I will find whatever needs to be fixed and fix it._ The door opened and Jazz walked in with a tray in his servos. He stopped beside the desk, looking back and forth on at the two mechs before his field spiked with amusement. "What is so funny pet?" Soundwave asked with disinterest as he took the glass of high grade flavored with flaked iron.

"Oh, nothing Soundwave. It's just… you both have that same focused look on your faces. It's honestly adorable, and it makes my spark feel warm to see you both so content." Jazz smiled with his helm tilting to the side and his visors flashed brightly. "Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" He continued to smile in Soundwave's direction.

"Feed the gels to Prowl while we work. And Jazz-" the Polyhexian looked at his mate with a pulse of curiosity. "Feel free to sing if you like." Soundwave gave his instructions before focusing entirely on trying to convince the Pit master of his sudden want to get rid of the on-sight medics and stress relievers for the winners.

Jazz nodded before moving to Prowl's side with the bowl in his servos. He grabbed one of the tiny cubes and slipped it through the small gaps on the muzzle. The Praxian opened his mouth as wide as he could before using his glossa to grab the gel. He recognized the gel from when Jazz made some for him during the war. Jazz saw his mate's ward move his wings excitedly, which made him happy to know he liked it so much. The Polyhexian fed him a few more cubes before stopping to let him digest the energon. Jazz started humming softly with a smile on his lips, the two Sire mechs were enjoying the sound, but when Jazz stopped, they both looked up at him.

He started stumbling backwards with his servos going to his helm. The Host mech was quick to rush to his mate's side, Prowl started rising while Soundwave was trying to calm Jazz. "Jazz, Jazz what is it?"

"Flip. My sparkling! They're hurting my sparkling!" Jazz could feel his daughter's pain through their bond, and he tried to block Playback from the pain. Soundwave nodded and used his bond to call in Ravage and Laserbeak. They came into the room in a hurry when they felt the sudden worry from their Host. The symbionts saw Jazz on the ground with Soundwave trying to calm him down.

"Go to Flip Sides' location now. Have the guards bring everyone involved to the castle." Soundwave ordered before putting his servos on the sides of Jazz's helm. The older symbionts nodded before rushing off to the mines. _I know you are worried for Flip Sides and you don't want to block the bond, but you need to focus on protecting Playback right now. Build a wall in your mind, build it around Playback._

Prowl knelt down on the other side of Jazz, and started playing the classical music that they played when alone together. The Polyhexian started relaxing enough to build a wall like he was told to do. Jazz started whimpering, almost crying, as he clung Soundwave for support. Prowl looked at Soundwave with his wings flicking with concern. _Will Jazz be okay, sir?_ He didn't dare move any further to scare Jazz and anger Soundwave.

"Go get Playback and wait in the symbionts' room with him." Soundwave's voice sounded more concerned for his mate than Prowl's question. Jazz nodded before standing up slowly, his field was pulsing with fear for his creation. _Make them pay for hurting my sparkling?_

The Host mech stood up with his mask being removed. He kissed Jazz's helm gently to assure his mate one more time. _With their lives. Now go, we'll play another time._ The Polyhexian hugged Soundwave quickly before going to where Playback was at. Prowl finally stood up and was quickly turned around, which startled him but he made no action to move when he felt the muzzle release its hold on him. "We are going to the palace. Behave, or I will make an example of you. I am on a _very_ short fuse." Soundwave said with aggression in his voice as he started being violently with the drawers on his desk.

"Would it not be wise to take Jazz with you? How did Flip Sides get hurt? You turned my coding so I kill anyone who hurt Jazz or the symbionts. Won't it activate?" Prowl's battle computer was trying to understand the reasoning, but then it came up with its own, logical answer. "Which is why you're taking me. You find out who hurt her, I kill them in front of the others."

The visored mech grabbed a thick, heavy duty chain and subspaced it. "Correct. As much as I would love seeing Jazz tear the mech apart, Jazz would be too busy coddling Flip Sides. And you will get straight to the point, and you get to see your brother. Come on." He wasn't going to leash Prowl up because of his need to hurry and he didn't need to hear Prowl complain about the weight.

The Praxian followed Soundwave silently, he looked around and was able to take note at how lively the streets were. He looked over his shoulder and then back in front of him. _The crystal festival is in a deci-vorn, Smokescreen always loved going to the festival. I miss Praxus._ He sighed softly as he tried to not focus too hard on it. The Praxian looked around and saw how the waves of bots on the sidewalk was parting from the sight of Soundwave. "Would it not be easier to fly, sir?"

"Would you let me carry you?" Soundwave asked Prowl with an unconvinced tone in his voice.

"Point taken." Prowl at least had to acknowledge Soundwave's awareness to Prowl's own lack of trust. A part of his processor told him that Soundwave wouldn't dare to have him damaged, but his still stinging port reminded the other part of his processor otherwise. Prowl saw the sneers and glares he was getting from the actual citizens, and seeing all of their faces reminded Prowl that he wasn't a full-fledged citizen. As he started thinking about the plan that Soundwave and Megatron had come up with. "If you are planning on allowing those in the mines to be free, but reside strictly in Iacon, Velocity, Helix, Polyhex, and Praxus what about the slaves that have indefinitely next to their status? Can we not choose what happens to us, Sir?"

Soundwave looked over his shoulder at Prowl with an unreadable face. "That is why it's called indefinite Prowl. You, are not going anywhere because you wouldn't leave Jazz nor your brothers. Smokescreen and Bumblebee are going to remain by Megatron's side, despite their belief of able to leave. And the ones in the pleasure houses cannot function outside the buildings because they have been altered as pleasure bots."

"Despite their- but if they can leave, then why can't they?" Prowl wanted to walk next to him and talk like grown mechs, but every time he tried Soundwave would stick his arm out slightly.

"Prowl, how are sparklings made?" Soundwave asked cryptically as the two turned down the road, getting the large castle in view. Prowl started to question the relevance between the two, but he was quick to put the two topics together. "So, you see, they may be given the option to leave Megatron, but they won't. And Polyhexians are quite an interesting species when it comes to carrying." Soundwave admitted with a chuckle before they arrived to the gates. Thundercracker and Skywarp were standing at the gate with their arms crossed. Skywarp started grabbing a blaster and Thundercracker was reaching for a datapad.

Prowl kept his optics aimed at Soundwave's back as the two Seekers walked towards them. One of them grabbed his arm, and he started pulling away in distress. "Let go of me. I wasn't doing anything." He continued to pull until Soundwave intervened. _Won't let them shoot me!_ The Praxian was stressing his systems out.

"You know the rules Soundwave, slaves have to be in the system and trackers on! Your new pet project is not an exception." Thundercracker rose his voice as he stared the mech down. Soundwave grabbed the object from the black and purple Seeker, forcing Prowl to angle his left wing upwards.

"And you should know the three cardinal rules of Kaon; do not touch without permission. And his chip is not on the arm. This is a scanner, not a blaster, so calm down Prowl." He pressed the barrel of the scanner above the spot he had embedded the chip, and scanned it into the system.

Thundercracker saw Prowl's chip ID pop up on the datapad, "alright good to go." He sat the pad back inside the little booth that he had stepped out of before they opened the gates for them. Prowl was repeatedly nudged inside, and he gasped in disbelief when he saw who were working the gardens. _Beachcomber, Outback._

Soundwave tugged the closest ring, correcting Prowl's urge to see if his allies were alright. He gave a startled sound before he went back to walking the stoned path. The Praxian watched the Kaonion servants start whipping Beachcomber when he accidently dropped a bag of cement mix. "Leave him Prowl, unless you wish the same."

 _I can't just let my friend get whipped for an accident!_ Prowl stepped off the path, but Soundwave gave his arm a hard pull back beside him. He watched the geologist reach out for Outback as he got whipped several more times. The Praxian bowed his helm as he had to be dragged up to the front door before the guards stationed at the doors. Soundwave grabbed the heavy chain from his subspace, and attached it to the small loop that hung on the back of Prowl's collar. "What's going to happen to Beachcomber, Sir?"

"Do not worry about him." Soundwave said with a bit of shortness. He walked in front of his ward, holding onto the end of the chain tightly, preparing for the sudden change in the Praxian. The guards bowed in Soundwave's direction as he led Prowl to the throne room. Ravage was sitting next to Megatron's ped while Laserbeak was perched on the mech's shoulder. In the silver mech's arms was Flip Sides, and she was drinking some energon. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were both standing on Megatron's left while Ironhide was standing at the bottom of the platform where the throne sat.

Smokescreen's wings perked up when he saw Prowl, and Prowl's wings did the same. Their wings flicked and fluttered in greetings, and he quickly rushed down to his brother and hugged him with excitement. "Prowl, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Smokescreen." He hugged him tightly before feeling the small tug on the leash. The older Praxian released his hold, "you have to go back Smokescreen, I'm sorry."

The younger Praxian didn't want to let go of his brother, but he forced himself to return to Megatron's side. Prowl kept his helm down like he was told too, and he heard the femme jump off Megatron's lap before running for her Sire. "Sire, Sire, Uncle Megatron said you were coming! The meanies started hurting me, but then Ravage and Laserbeak came and saved me. And then Hook fixed me so I looked pretty for Carrier again."

"I'm glad that you are okay now. We'll talk more about it at home, you won't be going back to Tyger Pax anymore." Soundwave informed her as he held her close to his frame. _How many were involved?_ The mech asked his symbionts.

 _Tarn and Kaon brought five Autobots._ Laserbeak said as she squawked and flapped her wings. Megatron scratched the avian's beak with a smile, "it's fortunate that you sent them when you did. They had just exposed her spark before they arrived. Hook was thinking he would need to take her to Shockwave for extensive repairs."

Prowl's wings started twitching and his field was pulsing with growing aggression as details were forming in his processor. Soundwave looked at the Praxian before looking at his friend. "I told my mate whoever damaged our creation would pay with their lives. And what kind of mate would I be if I disappointed?"

"I truly admire your twisted sense of humor." Megatron chuckled before he pressed a button on his throne, and a door on the right opened with Motor Master and Wildrider pushing five hooded mechs into the center of the room. They kicked them to the ground to face the ruler of Cybertron before removing the sacks from their helms. From left to right there was Cliffjumper, Brawn, Hoist, Powerglide, and Doublecross. The two mechs beside Megatron gasped as they were met with glares. "Here are the mechs that would dare attempt and kill a sparkling, an innocent life. Any final words Autobots before you return to the well?"

They kept their helms up high as they all said the same thing. "Till all are one!" Megatron growled before quickly shooting Doublecross in the face, and he fell backwards with his face completely blown away and energon pooled around his helm. They stared at the mech in shock, but they returned to holding their helms up and repeated themselves. "Till all are one!"

Soundwave grabbed ahold of the chain when Prowl was getting antsy. He started talking to him telepathically, wanting to get him riled up more. _They aren't your teammates anymore Prowl. They hurt Flip Sides, Jazz's very own creation, all because they are mad. Imagine how pleased Jazz would be when he finds out that you made them pay for hurting his creation. It may be the edge you need to get in good graces with him._ The Praxian started revving his engines with his wings slowly rising with anger boiling inside him. The mechs that were kneeling in front of them turned their helms, and saw Prowl as he was pulling against the chain. _They hurt someone in your circle Prowl. They hurt a part of Jazz for their foolishness. What are you going to do about it?_

Smokescreen went to speak, but Megatron rose a servo, getting him to whimper. Soundwave lifted the servo, that held the chain, in the air and spoke to the four remaining Autobots with a mocking tone. "Till all are one." He dropped it, and Prowl tackled Powerglide to the ground with his fist going into his chest and pulled out his spark. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were staring in horror while the Decepticons were enjoying the show. Prowl was trying to pin a squirming Cliffjumper before he grabbed his helm, and smashed it repeatedly into one of the steps. Soundwave tapped his ped, getting the Praxian's attention. "Good job. See Megatron, a bit of motivation is all it takes."

"I am certainly glad to see what how powerful Praxian CNA is. Glad we heeded Shockwave's advice when we modified Ironhide. Motor Master, Wildrider clean this mess up." Megatron ordered the two Decepticons before looking at Prowl with a smug smile. "Prowl, certainly have a wild streak in you. Where was that power at during the war?"

The black and white Praxian looked at his energon soaked servos. He looked down at his peds with his wings quivering with shame in himself. "Distracted… by my interface array… Lord Megatron." Prowl stared at the mechs who he knew as their bodies were being dragged away. _I killed my teammates! I can't believe I did all of this._ Soundwave tapped his ped, distracting Prowl from his thoughts.

"M-Megatron can I take Prowl to my chambers to clean up?" Smokescreen asked with his wings moving nervously. He looked at the silver mech and then leaned close to his receptor. Prowl saw the growing grin on Megatron's face, which meant that his brother just offered himself good. Bumblebee looked down and then looked at Megatron with that same look of wanting something.

"I don't see why not, but that is up to Soundwave since he came here strictly for Flip Sides." Megatron looked at his friend, Flip Sides looked at her Sire with a frown and whined. _Soundwave, there is a party in a meta-cycle. Make sure to bring everyone to it, oh and I want Jazz to play for everyone._

"I must take Flip Sides back home, next time. This time _granting_ permission to hug." Soundwave gave a glance at his ward. _What are we celebrating? We still don't know who this apparently new Prime is. And now with Flip Sides getting damaged, we don't have a spy to find out who it is._

 _Do not worry Soundwave, I believe I know how to get this supposed Prime out in the open. And it will take your ward to convince ever slave at the party to not follow this new Prime. You have a meta-cycle to prepare him._ Megatron looked at the two future Carriers beside him. "You both may go and hug your old commanding officer. We're going to be busy, busy mechs."

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were quick to rush to Prowl, and hug him for a bit of comfort. "Prowl, I miss Jazz. He was the only mech that helped with the memory fluxes. Come back tomorrow?"

"I don't know Bumblebee, it's up to S- Lord Soundwave. Keep each other safe, okay?" Prowl looked at them before he felt the collar around his neck, and he knew that was a silent order of hurrying up. He rubbed his brother's wings with his brother rubbing them. "Love you little brother."

"Love you too Prowl." They returned to Megatron's side. Prowl looked at Soundwave as he bowed slightly at the three mechs. Laserbeak and Ravage docked inside their creator. He bowed at them, but the visored mech tugged on the leash, and he was on his knees. "P-"

 _Don't Smokescreen. I'm okay._ Prowl thought of saying, but he kept his helm down before they left the palace. Flip Sides looked at the Praxian with a tilt of her helm, and then looked at her Sire. "Sire, he deserves a treat for being nice to Uncle Megatron. And hurting the meanies for hurting me. What did Uncle Megatron mean by officer? Was he an enforcer like Barricade?"

Prowl went to speak, but Soundwave spoke first. "I agree, maybe Carrier will figure out a good reward for him. And Prowl was before the war, and then fought against Sire for a very long time before we won. But remember what we talked about, about the war?"

"Mhm! No talking about it around Carrier and Barricade, because they were in stasis. Can we all watch movie when we get home?" Flip Sides asked with excitement flaring in her field. She hugged Soundwave's neck with a purr and nuzzled his frame.

"That is acceptable." Soundwave couldn't dock Flip Sides or Playback like he could with his own symbionts, because of their unique docking mechanism, which resulted in him having to carry them when they wanted him. _Pet, you can open your bond up to Flip Sides and Playback. Be sure to strengthen your bond with them when we return home._

 _The mechs that hurt her?_ The Carrier asked with worry for his creation.

 _I did not make them pay, but Prowl saw how much you were hurting and killed them._ Soundwave purred as he let Jazz see Prowl ripping the Autobots' sparks out. He looked over at Prowl, and saw him stare at his faintly blue servos with his thoughts holding onto the memory of his friends screams as he killed them. "Do you think they should have lived?"

 _The Autobot… killed for me and Flip Sides? I guess he isn't as much of an idiot as I thought._ Soundwave could feel the confusion flare up from Jazz's end of the bond. Prowl curled his servos with wings shaking with anger and sadness. "They were my teammates, my friends, and I killed them with my servos. I could hear them begging for me to stop, but I couldn't stop."

"Were their lives more important than Flip Sides' safety? She is an innocent spark, and not one but five grown mechs ten times her size nearly killed her." Soundwave reminded him when he realized that his daughter fell asleep in his arms. "If I didn't think it important to give you an edge at getting my pet to like you, because we both know you are not exactly going to be obvious at your flirting, then I would have done it myself. They may not be my symbionts, but they are my creations and I will protect my family. I would have extended their pain, let them beg, and then kill them but what you did was good enough."

"What they did was…wrong, but it did not warrant in _all_ of their lives. I could have come up with a more suitable punishment than killing them." Prowl knew that no matter what he said, it wasn't going to change Soundwave's mind. He looked at Flip Sides with a flick of his wings, "is she unharmed, Sir?"

The Host looked at the recharging femme as he answered. "She is a bit shaken up, but that's to be expected when strange mechs start attacking you. Flip Sides and Playback both seem to like you, which is a good thing for you."

"That makes no logical sense, I have not had actual conversations with them. How can they like me?" The Praxian asked as they walked past a display window, and he stopped with his optics wide. Cuffed into scandalous positions with questionable objects surrounding them, was Chromia and Tracks. He covered his mouth as his battle computer couldn't handle the sight in front of him. "T-Tracks?"

The blue mech glanced down when he saw that someone was looking at him. He changed his position to show off some of the toys and mods that were used on him. Soundwave had stopped when he felt the tension in the chain, when he saw that Prowl was still looking at the mech and femme in the display case he smirked. "Oh, don't stare too long Prowl, I'll start to think you may want something."

Hearing that, the mech quickly looked down and returned to Soundwave's side. The three returned to the manor just as Flip Sides started to online. When they entered, Jazz rushed out of the lounge and hugged his mate with their creation pinned between them. He took the femme from her Sire, and hugged her tightly as he cried silently into her frame. "Flip Sides, you're okay."

"Prowl made the meanies go away. He's nicer than the servants, I like him." She pulled away to look her Carrier in his visors.

Playback came running out when he heard his sister, and he jumped into his Carrier's arm to hug his twin. "Flip Sides, you're home!"

Jazz nuzzled his creations with a purr. _Sweetsparks, inside voices. Do you really like the slave? You know that he did bad things before._ The twins both looked up at Prowl, watching their Sire take off the leash before looking back at their Carrier with happiness in their bonds. _Okay, but only because you both like him._ The Polyhexian looked at the other black and white mech with grateful smile. "Thank you for taking care of the mechs that hurt Flip Sides. I don't know what I would have done if something were to happen to her." He bowed his helm.

"It… you're welcome Jazz. I'm only glad that Hook was able to repair her." Prowl bowed his helm in Jazz's direction, his wings were angled down. Jazz sat the twins down before hugging him with a smile. The Praxian was startled by the hug, but he hugged him with his optics glancing over at Soundwave. He stepped back with a small flex of his wings and he looked away with a small frown.

"Carrier, we wanna watch movies." The younglings grabbed his servos and they started tugging him towards the lounge.

The Polyhexian turned his full attention to his symbionts, "we will but we have to merge first. Come on let's go clean up and merge."

"Pet, take Prowl with you. We can't have him in such an unsightly condition." Soundwave said as he removed the harness, and went to the lounge where he knew the rest of his symbionts were at. Jazz went to take Prowl's servo, but he saw the energon on his servos and chose to just have him follow.

"You don't need to clean me Jazz, I can do it." Prowl tried to argue, but he knew that it was a direct order and like him, Jazz can't disobey orders. "Jazz, are you a slave? I mean, I've heard that you were before but you do not wear a collar." He felt awkward around a shell of his lover, but he shook his helm. _No, this is the real Jazz. The Jazz around everyone else was the shell._

The symbionts looked up at their creator with shock at hearing this. Jazz sighed and shook his helm, "tell you later. But no, I am not." They reached their room, and went to set the younglings down to open the door but Prowl opened it for him. "Oh, thanks. And sorry."

"For what?" Prowl followed him into the large wash room. Jazz sat them down and turned on the water before adding oil to it.

"All of the things I said. It must been hard enough to adjust, and my comments were probably not helping." He helped the twins in the tub before getting in, and then looked up at Prowl. "Are you going to join? It's big enough, it's how we get all of the symbionts cleaned."

The Praxian looked over his shoulder with a nervous flare of his field. "Won't Soundwave be cross with this?" He climbed in with the occasional looks at the open door. When he lowered himself into the hot water, his tense cables relaxed.

"Nope." Jazz smiled while he started cleaning Flip Sides with a small scrubbing brush. "Tomorrow, is a free day, so I won't have any chores to do. Would you like to join the twins and I?" _This mech is a bit awkward, but maybe being around me will help with that. He can't be all bad if he wanted to help protect my creations. And he isn't all that bad looking._

"What about Soundwave?" Prowl didn't know that Jazz had a day off, but then again, he wasn't around him enough to know that. _First solar cycle of the end cycle is Jazz's off day._

"He's going to be at the gladiator pits all day. I don't like all the fighting, so he doesn't take me unless it's for a special event. The piercings are painful, aren't they?" Jazz asked as he tried to calm the squirming femme. "Flip Sides, stop squirming. You're going to get water everywhere."

Flip Sides tried to calm down, but she started laughing when her Carrier continued to clean the bottoms of her peds. "Tickles!" She started laughing so much she was crying. Jazz stopped when it was proving to be more of chore than it needed to be. "Sorry Carrier, but it tickled a lot."

"It's okay, but you're cleaning the mess up. Your turn Playback." He rotated them.

"They are, but Soundwave says that they are to remain there until I'm trusted enough. If my Sire saw these, he would shun me." Prowl dipped his wings into the water to ease the lingering pain.

Jazz scrubbed the mechling's back, "why would your Sire shun you?"

"Sire mechs in my cultural don't alter our wings. It means we don't respect ourselves. I'm surprised that Smokescreen and Bl-Barricade haven't shunned me." The Praxian looked away with shame in himself.

The Polyhexian looked down in thought before looking up at the mech. "I can talk to Soundwave if you want. You're my family, and my first duty is to have my family happy and comfortable." Playback leaned against his Carrier with a tired yawn. "Hey, no recharging yet sweet spark. We have to merge and don't you want to watch a movie with everyone?"

"Will Barricade be there? Because he gets mad whenever we watch movies Rumble and Frenzy pick." Playback asked before his Carrier took a wash cloth and cleaned his face.

"Probably, there all clean. You two go wait on the berth, I'll be right out." Jazz smiled as the young symbionts crawled out of the large tub, and grabbed small towels as they ran out of the room. He shook his helm with a chuckle before looking at Prowl. "I used to be Soundwave's slave, but he told me that after he and Megatron won the war we would become spark mates. And now I am not, but he does control parts of my life like he did before, but that's because I asked him too."

"Is that why you don't wear your collar unless you go out?" Prowl asked and Jazz nodded with a smile. "Why does he call you pet?"

The Polyhexian moved closer to the Praxian with a soft sponge in his servo. "Pet name, makes my circuits all warm when he calls me pet." He gently scrubbed Prowl's arm. "Prowl, what's Praxus like? Barricade said he hated it."

 _Bluestreak loved Praxus, how can he hate it? No, focus Prowl, this isn't Bluestreak this is Barricade._ Prowl looked up slightly as he compiled all of the nice things of his home city. "Every two meta-cycles Praxus has a crystal light festival, where the two moons are aligned the entire night and causes the crystals to glow brightly. There is the library that is the second largest building on Cybertron to contain knowledge. Iacon being the first. Because Praxus is the originator of crystal farming, all energon crystal additives come from there."

Jazz smiled as he listened to Prowl talk about his home city. He rubbed the sponge across his chest. It took all of Prowl's strength to not get excited from Jazz's close proximity. "It must be really colorful. Kaon has its charm, but I like Tarn better. Soundwave owns a home we go to during the hot season, it's very open and it's a great place for the avians and Ravage."

 _Jazz never told me about this, but then again this is Jazz and he didn't tell me a lot of things._ He watched Jazz grab his other arm and started scrubbing again. "If you could go to any city, what would it be?"

"Any city? I don't know maybe Helix, but purely for music. Kaon isn't really known for its wide array of music, but I don't go out without Soundwave or Barricade for safety reasons." Jazz stopped scrubbing and scooted back to look at the Praxian with a thoughtful look. "Give me your wings."

He turned around and lifted his wings slowly. The visored mech started gently washing the panels. "Thank you for this Jazz. It's relaxing and helps my processor from over analyzing everything. Perhaps you should go merge your spark with your creations. I am clean enough to function." Prowl touched his neck with a small frown and looked away. He stood up and shook his wings off, and Jazz stood up with a small laugh. "What?"

"The way you talk, it's very blunt and straightforward. I like it. You can go to the lounge, it's going to be a long process." Jazz got out of the tub as it started draining, and grabbed towels for them. Prowl took that has his hint that Jazz didn't want him to be around when they started merging. The Praxian started drying himself off while the other mech was already out of the room.

When Prowl felt that he was sufficiently dried, he deposited the towel in the basket that was in the corner of the wash room. He walked into the room and saw Jazz crawl into the berth with the twins already clinging to him. The three of them were getting comfortable, but waited for Prowl to leave the room. "I'll see you all downstairs then." He bowed his helm before leaving them alone.

The Praxian went down to the lounge, and went to go hide in the furthest corners of the room before Soundwave stopped him. "Couch." He frowned and went to the couch that the mech was sitting on. He sat as far as he could on the couch. Prowl saw that the avians were all hanging out in various parts of the room, Ravage was laying beside Soundwave with his helm resting in his lap, the twins here huddled up on the same chair, and Barricade was on the small sofa adjacent them.

"Can I pick the movie Soundwave?" Rumble asked with as much sweetness as he could muster.

Soundwave nodded and looked at Prowl thoughtfully. "You will be taken to seen Hook tomorrow. Buzzsaw will make sure you get there."

 _Hook?!_ The Praxian sat up with his wings flared. "H-Hook, why? I have not done anything to warrant a so called visit." His thoughts were going back to Soundwave's threat to castrate him.

"I am aware. You are getting a physical. If you start glitching now, I am not helping you." Soundwave supervised Rumble picking out the movie, and was quick to stop the choice. "We are not watching that. Pick something that won't rot Playback and Flip Sides' processor."

The purple twin whined as he put it back on the shelf. "We never get to watch graphic movies anymore. Stupid sparklings."

"Those 'stupid sparklings' are more behaved than you punk." Barricade grumbled with disinterest in the whole situation. His optics were locked on the datapad that was in his hold.

"I'm behaved!" Rumble said defensively, which got a snort from Prowl. "What's so funny slave!?"

"You are as behaved as a teenager trying to lose their v card in a pleasure bot club." Prowl replied before looking out the window.

The offended mech gawked while his twin started laughing. "Soundwave, make him take it back. I am not like that at all!"

"You asked for his response. Prowl apologize for being disrespectful." He started petting Ravage's helm with just as much disinterest as Barricade. Prowl mumbled his apology, and Soundwave glared at the Praxian. "Speak up Prowl."

"I apologize for being rude." He looked and said with force before looking away again. The Praxian didn't want to be around anyone, not while he kept thinking about the friends he killed. _I don't want to do that ever again. What if I hurt Jazz or Smokescreen? What if Soundwave or Megatron make me kill all of my friends?_

Jazz had finally joined the others and Soundwave pointed at the empty spot between him and Prowl. "They fell into stasis." The Carrier explained after sitting down with a smile. _Thank you for allowing me to sit with you._

"They both had a busy solar cycle. What would you like to do tomorrow?" Soundwave diverted eighty percent of his attention to Jazz, and the other twenty was divided between Prowl and his symbionts.

Jazz pressed himself close to his mate with a mischievous smile. "Can we go in the play room?" He nuzzled Soundwave with a soft purr. Soundwave rubbed his helm and nodded. Instantly seeing the excitement come from Jazz's side of the bond.

Prowl didn't know if this was all an act to keep Prowl's mod at bay, to keep Jazz compliant, or if Soundwave was really turning a new leaf and in love with Jazz to care about him. He felt like he was going to be sick, and looked away with his wings twitching to show his disgust. _This Jazz could give two scraps about me. Chances of ever getting his affections are too low to even consider a decent chance._

The telepath heard Prowl's thoughts, and felt pride in seeing the defeat in his opponent's face. He wanted to admit that Jazz was his and his alone, unless he felt like sharing him. The movie had finally started and everyone was quiet. Jazz looked at Prowl quietly before looking at Soundwave. _I've tried to make him happy, but he doesn't want to be happy. I don't know what to do._

 _That pet, is because you remind him of his old lover. He was a Polyhexian just like yourself, but he refused to submit to his role and was killed._ Soundwave wrapped an arm around Jazz's shoulders before kissing his helm.

The visored mech turned his helm to look at Prowl's rigid form. _His friend he told me about was his conjux? I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I would be so broken without you._ Jazz hugged Soundwave tightly and hid his face in the flat chest plate.

 _And I would see to it that those who took you from me experienced the most painful of deactivations._ Soundwave felt a flare up from the bond. _Megatron is having a party and wishes for you to perform. It isn't for some time, so you have time to have something ready._

 _Can I ask why you wish for me to sing suddenly?_ Jazz would sometimes sing or hum while doing his chores, even while he was taking care of the twins, but he never did around Soundwave because he feared it would distract him from his work.

 _Because I came to realize that you enjoy it, and I wish to see you do something you enjoy._ The mech ran a digit down the mech's arm. Jazz shivered with a soft gasp. The blue mech chuckled deeply at the reaction he got. "Are you okay pet?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

Prowl was brought out from his thoughts by Soundwave touching his wing. He jumped and looked up at him, seeing Jazz in his arms in stasis. Prowl saw that the holoscreen was turned off and all of the Cassetticons were also in stasis, and Barricade was no longer in the room. He stood up and was closely followed back to their chambers.

Soundwave laid Jazz on the berth before picking up Flip Sides, her limbs wrapped around him. "Grab Playback and follow me." Soundwave ordered Prowl as he headed for the hall. Prowl scooped the mechling in his arms and followed after the mech. The twins' room had large berth against the back wall, an area with toys, and a ton of open space. The telepath pulled back the blanket before laying the femme down. He stepped back for Prowl to lay Playback down. Once the twins were tucked in, Soundwave gestured for Prowl to follow him.

Prowl followed Soundwave to a room that was through a door that Barricade had told him to not go into. "I thought I was not permitted in here, Sir?" He watched the lights turn on, revealing a simple berth with no sign of blankets or pillows that was pushed to the left of the room. There was a desk and a chair on the opposite side of the room, there was a stool sitting next to the desk. In the center of the room was a large pillow with a ring bolted in to the floor in front of the pillow. Seeing all of this gave Prowl the impression that Soundwave was wanting to treat him like an animal. "I do not want this."

"Not everything is about you Prowl. You are helping me set up for mine and Jazz's session tomorrow." Soundwave closed the door before going to the desk and pressed a button that was hidden underneath. "When I told you that you're not going to be trained like Jazz, I meant it. Your processor will glitch too much while trying to understand everything."

The Praxian looked at the large pillow thoughtfully before looking at Soundwave. "How do the twins react knowing their Carrier is being treated like an animal? Or that he was a slave before the war?"

"They know he was a slave before the war, but now he is not so they do not worry about it. As for this, they are far too young to understand interfacing." Soundwave answered him as he pulled a cross restraint that had two pairs large cuffs attached to it. He sat it on the desk and then pulled out a pair of small mitts followed by a pair of cylindrical objects.

"Does interfacing your way trigger my mods?" Prowl asked as he staid close to the wall with his wings protected between his frame and the wall.

The mech closed the drawer and opened another one. "You seemed to react when I spanked Jazz. Go to the berth and pull out the trunk underneath it." He ordered before pulling out Jazz's collar and a small lead.

"If you are going to be… distracted what will I be doing?" Prowl kept himself on guard as he went to the berth. He pulled out the trunk and stepped back.

"Explore the property if you wish." Soundwave suggested dismissively. He held up a ball gag and a ring gag, staring at them thoughtfully. The mech wanted this to be perfect for both him and Jazz. He wanted to have access to Jazz's mouth, but he also wanted Jazz to be able to make sounds easily. Soundwave decided to go with the ball gag. "Pull out the six foot cable and clip it to the ring above the berth."

Prowl opened the trunk and looked at all of the items inside of it. "What is your goal for making me do this? Torture me, arouse me?"

"Neither, though either are welcome. You may as well become familiar with this room. Jazz will want to bring you into this eventually. Are you having naughty thoughts little Praxian?" Soundwave wasn't afraid to mock Prowl.

"I am not little and I was not thinking inappropriate thoughts. You are not going to hurt Jazz are you?" Prowl inquired as he clipped the cable to the ceiling.

Soundwave picked up the stool and sat it in front of the berth. "You insult me Prowl. I believe I told you that I won't hurt Jazz as long as you obey me. Any pain inflicted on my mate while interfacing, is out of pleasure."

"You don't involve Barricade, do you?" Prowl looked down at Soundwave, seeing him stare into his optics.

"Barricade takes lovers, and knows better than to touch Jazz." He pictured Prowl's collar being clipped to the cable and Jazz's port filled with the spike while his spike filled his pet's mouth. Soundwave chuckled deeply at the pleasing thought. _We'll get you there one cycle._ "I believe everything is ready, go to our chambers and recharge."

Prowl climbed down and looked at the Host. "Where will you be?" The mech didn't respond, and he took that as his answer. "If you give me work to do, even on just a datapad, I won't be asking ridiculous questions."

"Do as you're told." Soundwave's visors darkened and Prowl chose to listen to his battle computer when it told him the negative effects of disobeying. He went to their chambers and watched the door shut behind him.

The Praxian went to the berth and laid on the outer edge to examine the recharging mech across from him. Part of him wanted to go over and hold the mech, but another part of him wanted to anger Soundwave to the point of him being killed. A ragged sigh escaped him as he allowed himself to go into stasis. When he onlined again, he saw that Jazz was entering the room with a tray.

"Morning, I brought you some fuel." He gestured at the tray in his servos. The Polyhexian walked over and sat the tray on the Praxian's lap. Prowl looked at it suspiciously. "It's not tampered with if that's what you're worried about. Soundwave is going to be busy until mid-day, so I figured I would show you around the property after you've fueled and cleaned up."

"So I'm getting a sparkling sitter, gee thanks." Prowl pushed the tray away from him. "I'm not interested in refueling or being around anyone."

Jazz took the tray and put it on the nightstand. "Fine, you pout like a sparkling. All I'm trying to do is get to know you and help you."

Prowl reached out for Jazz and went to apologize, but the mech was already out the door. He groaned as he hid his face in the pillow, "why can't I just adjust to this as fast as Smokescreen?"

 _Am I really that angry at Jazz for betraying me, the Autobots? I promised Jazz I would do what it takes to adjust and accept my new role, but not having my freedom? I can't allow to be treated as a slave._ The Praxian folded his arms over his helm as he lost control over his emotions. The door opened, Prowl dared not to look up, and felt someone touch his wings. He peeked up to see Jazz rubbing his wings, and stopped when his visors locked with his optics.

The visored mech pulled away quickly and went to move to the other side of the room, but Prowl pulled him in his arms and cried softly in his shoulder. Jazz was startled by the action as well as the crying, but he knew it was what Prowl needed in the moment. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, you didn't deserve it."

"You're right, I didn't deserve it but I understand that you are angry for your situation. Soundwave told me that I remind you of someone you lost. Is that why you are so sad around me?" Jazz looked at the mech as he rubbed Prowl's back.

The Praxian nodded silently, "he was my everything. He was bright, cared for my wellbeing, was so outgoing, but he made me feel almost normal when we were around each other. I wish I had the chance to show him, bond with him, but now… I can't."

Jazz smiled and climbed out of the mech's lap, looking at him with a gentle expression. "I may not be the mech you want or love, but I'm willing to fill the void if you wish."

Prowl nearly went stiff from the Polyhexian being in his lap. He looked at Jazz with a nervous flick of his wings. "I do not wish to further be punished, nor do I want to discover what punishment I would receive if I were to allow you to do anything with me."

"Then perhaps we can be friends until Soundwave is okay with it?" Jazz climbed off of Prowl's lap with a smile with his arms folded behind his back. "Playback and Flip Sides are in the library playing some board games if you are interested. There's also this workout room that Barricade uses."

He nodded and looked at the tray with the energon. "You did not have to bring me my energon. I could have gotten it myself." Prowl took the cube, sipping it slowly, and his wings flicked upwards when he could taste a bit of acidity. "You altered the flavor of it."

"Mhm, I usually flavor the energon I give. I like a little flavor in my energon. Is it the right flavor?" Prowl took note how polite Jazz was being. Even when he was asking a question there was a smile on the Polyhexian's lips.

"No, I like it acidic at times. It's perfectly flavored, thank you." Prowl finished it before standing up, seeing that Jazz had moved a polite ped back from him and looked to be waiting for him to say something. "I would like to clean myself in private."

"Oh okay. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask one of the servants. Soundwave made sure that they know to listen to you." Jazz smiled and left the mech in the chambers.

Prowl made his way to the wash room, and took a long bath with his wings dipped into the water. _I would prefer the wing charms over these. It hurts so much. Even more than yesterday._ He groaned as he reached for the plating. "I may need to get these looked at."

After a few groons of just relieving the pain in his appendages, Prowl knew it was his chance to come up with a battle plan. Not to escape, because he knew it was pointless, but to be able to see his brother again and talk to him in private. _I need to talk to Smokescreen._ He walked out of the room, looking up and down the hall with his wings moving slowly.

The Praxian looked at his frame, noting how some of it was fairly loose. He made mental notes in his processor to work out if he was to avoid getting smaller. Prowl was coming up to the room that Soundwave and Jazz were locked away in. He paused to see if he could hear anything from inside the room.

"It's sound proof. And locks from the inside." A voice behind Prowl got him to jump slightly. He turned to see Barricade holding a towel near his side. "Looking a little shrunken up."

"Well I was in a war and was constantly in a workout. And I just found out that there was a place to workout." Prowl tried to flare his wings confidently, but it hit sensitive wiring and he hissed in pain. "Ow, at this rate I'm going to have corrosion and buildup."

The larger Praxian pushed Prowl towards his chambers, feeling the other mech tense in his hold as he pushed him through the door. "Oh knock it off, I'm not into mechs. You shouldn't have let your wings fall into this condition."

"Every time I get shoved into a room, I end up getting forced into interfacing. What else was I supposed to think?" Prowl asked with a bit of venom in his words. Barricade sat him on the berth before going over to the nightstand, pulling out an enforcer standard repair kit. _I miss being an enforcer._ "What rank are you?"

"Interrogator and the occasional detective." Barricade said stoically as he reached for the rings, and started removing the bolt that held the objects in place. Prowl watched him set the silver loops on a small gauze pad. There was a bit of build up of dry energon and signs of rust. The enforcer started cleaning the small piercing holes. "What about you?"

"Squad captain. I was about to be promoted to be precinct deputy, but the war happened." Prowl said in hopes to distract himself from the pain. "Will you not get in trouble for removing these without Soundwave's knowledge?" He watched the mech place a gauze pad over the sights before wrapping his wings.

"Soundwave would prefer you functional than on a medical berth under heavy recovery because of your stupidity. He likes usefulness." Barricade said before wrapping the rings up and handed them to Prowl. "You want to be able to leave the manor without a guide? Be useful and not stupid. Now get out."

Prowl looked at the mech with his empty servo reaching for his wrapped wings. "Thank you for doing this. And for the advice." He left the room, and looked at the rings that now sat in his servos. The Praxian was going to learn the rest of the layout of the manor, but he remembered the office where all of Soundwave's work was. _If I increase the business' revenues, Soundwave will have no choice but to give me something in return._

"Success rate… ninety-five percent in my favor." Prowl went straight to the office, and went for the desk with the rings being sat beside the terminal. He pushed the chair back and moved the touched pad lightly, seeing it already on. "For someone who is paranoid about Jazz finding out about the war, he keeps his terminal at risk of being looked through."

He thought about it further as he opened up the folder that contained all of the spreadsheets of Soundwave's owned businesses. "Unless he keeps it unlocked because he knows Jazz won't look." Prowl took in all of the data on the first location, a service café with four paid citizens and five slaves. He looked to see who the slaves were, and he sighed in dismay when he saw Tracks and Grapple showed up.

Prowl took in consideration of all of the complaints that the café was getting, and they demanded to be reimbursed for new slaves. He quickly got to writing up an email to the owner, telling her that Tracks will preform better at the promise of looking optic catching, and that Grapple will cooperate better if given projects to do around the building. He wrote nearly a four-paragraph essay to the owner before sending it. The Praxian looked up at the door, slightly nervous, but he looked back down at the screen. He did the same steps for a few groons before making the mistake of sitting in the chair.

-M Rated-

The moment his weight was put on the cushioned chair, it pushed him against the desk and the security footage appeared in front of him. It was of the room where Soundwave and Jazz were holding their private session.

In the private room, Soundwave pointed at the desk and Jazz climbed on top of it on all fours. The lord purred at how perfect the posture was, and how happy his pet was. "We should get my pet all dressed up, now shouldn't we? Open up my pet and we can finish putting you together." He picked up the port plug that had the mock tail at the end of it. Jazz's plating opened up for his master, and he was struggling to hold his excitement in.

The toy went inside and Jazz started swaying his hips to the side before lifting his aft in the air just enough to give Soundwave a view of his valve. "You are certainly appetizing, but you're not doing yet. I had these specially made for you, to make you even more breathtaking." Soundwave lifted one Jazz's ped up to the back of his leg before getting a large leather strap, and secured his ped in place. He did the same to his other leg. "Not too tight is it pet?"

The Polyhexian shook his helm and lifted one of his legs with a confused whine. _Master, what are these for? Are we going for a walk?_ He followed his mate's every movement as he came back with strange looking objects. Soundwave lifted up his servo and put it inside and buckled it in place. The blue mech saw the confusion and answered his pet. "No these are not for walks. These will be worn whenever we play in here, or when I decide you have to wear them."

Jazz pushed his fists against the desk to inspect the comfort of these new toys before purring his engines. He pressed against Soundwave with his horns gently scraping against the chest. Soundwave smiled at his pet's reaction, and moved behind him with his plating moving to the side for his spike to extend out. Jazz moved around anxiously when he felt Soundwave rub at his plating.

"Now that isn't a good pet, we use our manners. What do good pets do to get what they want?" Soundwave asked teasingly as Jazz stopped moving around, and wiggled his aft with it going in the air. He whined with his helm laying flat between his covered servos. "Good manners."

The mech watched the valve plating move to the side, eagerly waiting for his spike. The valve clenched in anticipation as a long strand of lubricant came dripping out slowly. Soundwave chuckled at the sight with pride that he could get such a reaction from his mate like this. He rewarded the behavior with his spike going deep inside the valve. Jazz moaned loudly as his frame shook and his systems all buzzed.

"You haven't touched with yourself before we played, now did you?" Soundwave teased as he started thrusting hard inside his mate. Jazz whined with a shake of his helm. He tried to push himself onto his servos, but the constant pounding made his limbs weak. "You are beautiful like this, all restrained and a puddle of pleasure with my spike buried deep inside you. You're so perfect."

The Polyhexian purred his engines at the praise, he allowed himself to forget everything outside the room. All that mattered was Soundwave and his duty to making sure he was happy. The spiked mech looked over his shoulder with his visors deactivating to show Soundwave how much he was enjoying it. The visored mech pulled out as he overloaded on Jazz's frame. Jazz whined as he wanted to overload, but he wasn't even close to reach that stage yet. "I'm sorry pet, the sight of you just made it hard to hold back. And you have been so good, would you like to ride one of your toys?" Soundwave asked as his systems were all fuzzy from the intense overload.

Jazz nodded with a whine a he swiped a servo across the surface he was on. Soundwave sat on the chair with tired groan, and opened a drawer and pulled out a large false spike. The Polyhexian activated his visors to clearly see the toy, and he got excited at the sight. He pulled himself onto his knees, and needed Soundwave's help with getting the large toy situated under his valve. The restrained mech waited no time before slowly sliding down the girthy object. "My, my pet you really are aroused." Soundwave watched Jazz squirm with zero shame in his field. An alert appeared in his HUD, saying the chair in his study was triggered. _And we were just getting somewhere._ "I'm sorry pet, I will be right back. It would seem someone is at the front door. I will make the visit hasty. If you overload, go to your pillow and rest."

Jazz whined in annoyance that his mate was getting distracted. He was on the fence of either obeying the orders or being disobedient so that Soundwave had to stay. The telepath whispered into Jazz's audio horn, and Jazz went right to work to getting himself to overload. Prowl saw that Soundwave was leaving Jazz, which meant that he was going to be ridiculed and punished. The Praxian tried to push himself away from the desk, but the chair would not budge. The door to the office opened and Soundwave said nothing until the door was closed behind him.

-End M rated-

"And I thought I was getting it in your helm that you were not going anywhere? I am getting real tired of this game Prowl." Soundwave stalked close to the pinned mech.

"It's not what it looks like. I would have taken a different route if I was planning on escaping." Prowl actually felt fear coursing through his systems. He tried to keep optic contact with the mech that got real close to his face. "I was increasing business for those that you own. You can even look in my memory banks, I'm not lying."

The visored mech grabbed the Praxian's face and got so close that Prowl could actually see the glare through the tinted glass. Soundwave pulled away after scanning his memory banks, and pressed a button hidden under the corner of the desk. "Next time you wish to impress me, clean something or have Laserbeak supervise your work."

"Y-Yes sir." Prowl internally scolded himself for stuttering, but when you are faced with a mech that made good with his threats it was almost impossible.

"And next time you interrupt me, I _will_ have you so aroused and on the verge of overloading for a deca-cycle without relief. Do you understand me?" Soundwave growled deeply.

Prowl nodded rapidly, "crystal." Soundwave said nothing as he left him alone. He gave a loud sigh as he laid forward. The door opened again and the sound of something landing on his shoulder got Prowl to look up. "Laserbeak."

 _Soundwave hates being interrupted when he's in the middle of interfacing. Especially when he hasn't overloaded. He wants me to keep you out of trouble._ She informed Prowl before lifting in the air when he started sitting up. Laserbeak was annoyed that her nap was interrupted to go sparkling sit the Praxian. Prowl moved over to the shelves that were inside the wall, and looked at the items with his arms folded in front of himself.

Prowl was getting anxious from the lack of driving. He shifted on his peds with a frown on his lips. _Drive. Drive. Drive. Just go for a quick drive. No, stop it._ The Praxian winced when his wings moved again. He grabbed a datapad and powered it on out of curiosity to see what kinds of reading material Soundwave could possibly like. Prowl was through the fourth datapad, discovering that he was reading a series of mystery novels, and saw that he had gotten a ping from his comlink.

::Yes?:: Prowl answered it as he sat the datapad back on the shelf.

::Come to the room that we had set up in.:: Soundwave ordered and then disconnected. Prowl looked at his shoulder and saw that Laserbeak had fallen into stasis, which brought up the question in his processor. _Had they been interfacing for six groons straight?_! The Praxian had become unsettled at the idea that someone could go for so long without stopping.

He poked Laserbeak and she startled herself online, hitting Prowl with her wings. "Soundwave summoned me. I did not want to move with you in stasis." Laserbeak shook her helm to get herself to focus. _I will leave you to it then. Next time may I suggest you using the furniture meant to be sat on?_

Prowl followed Laserbeak out of the study before going to the room. He opened the door, picturing them in the middle of interfacing as lubricant was splattered everywhere. When he looked up, the mech was surprised to see Jazz curled up on the pillow deep in stasis and Soundwave sitting at the desk with his servos folded under his chin. He looked like he was admiring a piece of artwork. "Primus, I have nearly forgotten how good Jazz is during interfacing."

"Was there something you needed from me, Sir?" Prowl didn't want to look at either of them in their current states. He stepped further in to close the door behind him. Movement from Jazz caught his attention; the Polyhexian stretched his limbs out before rolling onto his other side with a happy purr of his engines. _Want._

"There is an old race track that is no longer used for racing, but it has been converted into a park for… bots that are trained in a similar way as Jazz. They are keeping the actual race track, and I do take Jazz there on occasion. Would you like to come with?" Soundwave looked over at Prowl with his visors being sat in front of him.

"Am I getting drugged again?" Prowl asked with his arms crossed.

The blue mech shook his helm, "no. Though it would be quite an amazing sight to see you in that state in public. Your resilience to public affection is incredible, almost as strong as mine. Though with a cute little thing like Jazz, it does become hard not to want to show off." He gestured for Prowl to come closer, and he stiffly walked over. "Why were the rings removed?"

"They were causing me too much pain, Barricade said that they were going to result in rust and therefore buildup. The rings are in the study." Prowl said honestly before looking at the mech with a frown. "They are still in extreme pain if they move too much."

"Hmm, well I shall see to it that Hook repairs them to their previous state. I will look into something else. Now would you like to join us?" Soundwave pointed at the spot of the desk. Prowl frowned as he got on top of it with the mech in front of him. Soundwave manually opened Prowl's spike plating, and started stimulating him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Prowl tensed up and pushed his legs together. Soundwave shook his helm and Prowl looked away with his wings dipped down. His EM field was flaring up in fear despite the fact he didn't want Soundwave to know it.

The Host mech saw the fear in his ward, and he knew that he was getting there with completing his training. "There is no need to fear my war, I am just seeing if I should remove the ring from your spike." There was a moment of silence as Prowl allowed Soundwave to keep going with his actions before his spike finally slid out of its housing. The visored mech took hold of it in his servo, and touched the small ring at the tip of it. "It does not seem to be at risk of infection."

"Will I be able to drive if I were to go to this quote park with you?" Prowl asked as he covered his spike once again. He glanced at Soundwave's frame where there was paint transfers along with long streaks where there was no paint.

"I will activate your t-cog while we are there, but it will be shut off the moment we leave. You can earn that privilege to transform when you wish." Soundwave said before leaning back in the chair with a hum. "So, you want to see Smokescreen? If your impulsive advice brings in more income, I will allow you a visit."

Prowl's wings flicked slightly and he looked surprised. "Really? Thank you, Sir."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	30. Chapter 30

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

* * *

Ch. 30

Prowl was taken to the Constructicons' home that seemed to also be their place of business. Soundwave held onto the leash, but to the Praxian's surprise it wasn't as tight as he thought. He still wasn't big on the reflective collar that was secured around his neck, but he didn't want to say anything. With everything that had happened Soundwave had to delay the physical exam until everything calmed down.

"Soundwave, what are you doing here?" Bonecrusher asked when he answered the door. He saw Prowl standing behind him with his helm bent, and the light bulb went off. "Oh, that explains Hook's mood."

The green and purple mech moved to the side to let them in. Soundwave walked inside, and Prowl followed quietly. He lifted his helm slightly, hoping to see Wheeljack on their way to wherever it was they were going. _Why didn't Wheeljack have a collar? Does he have a bracelet like Ratchet?_ Prowl asked himself. They were led through some double doors and the smell of antiseptic cleaner hit Prowl's sensory array.

"Soundwave." Prowl heard Hook's voice and he drew the conclusion that this was a mock med bay. D _id the Decepticons have a certified medic? Both Shockwave and Hook seem to be qualified medics, but their time is spent on science and building._

"Hook, I've finally come for the physical on my ward. I want a full examination." Soundwave explained as he looked at Prowl. "Answer any question Hook asks, do as he tells you. Am I clear?"

Prowl nodded, "yes sir."

"Well I need the collar removed so I can look at his neck." Hook said before gesturing at the medical berth. Soundwave removed the collar and Prowl climbed on top. He lifted his helm slowly, and had to resist a smile when he saw Wheeljack standing next to Hook. "Take notes."

"Yes Hook." Wheeljack answered softly. Prowl looked at Soundwave and then at his friend silently before he was answered with a shake of the helm.

The mech got to the examination before removing the bandages on Prowl's wings. He flinched and winced in pain when he slowly unwrapped it. "Note: Minor wing damage. Conclusion; clean, repair, pain killers. End note." Prowl saw how Wheeljack got to work with typing exactly what was said. And only assumed that he had done this more than once. "You're losing mass. Are you planning on rebuilding the lost mass or do you want to be smaller?"

"I am going to rebuild." Prowl kept his attention on the mech that was redressing the wings.

"How much energon are you consuming?" Hook asked while lifting up one arm to examine mobility and fuel lines.

Prowl was silent as he calculated the exact amount. "One cube in the morning, gels and a half cube in the mid-cycle, and another half cube in the lunar cycle."

Hook nodded before putting a servo on Prowl's mid-section, and gave it a small push in three different areas. "Are you being taken outside for drives or walks every few solar cycles?"

The Praxian looked at the visored mech that was standing near the door. Soundwave had said nothing and Prowl answered vaguely. "If Lord Soundwave has business outside the manor to attend to and I'm allowed to be around to hear."

"Soundwave, really? You have a Polyhexian and avians, you know how important it is to be able to roam. Shockwave had us install a whole track for that Velocitron he has." Hook looked at the quiet mech with that tone as if he was scolding the mech.

"We are going out after this." Soundwave didn't sound phased by the scolding. "I have another piercing that I need you to look at. I don't believe it will have the same result as it did on his wings, but I want to make sure before anything does happen."

Hook look at Prowl with confusion on where this supposed piercing would be at. Prowl's wings dipped down as he slide his spike plating over. "Oh, you have got to be slagging kidding me. I am not touching him. Wheeljack."

The two slaves tensed by the sudden order, but they couldn't argue and Wheeljack stiffly moved over to his friend's side. He started coaxing the spike out with gentle massages above the area. It wasn't long before it slowly slid out and Wheeljack started looking at the tiny loop. "I don't see any sign of a possible infection occurring. He should be okay as long as he cleans it regularly.

"Good. Soundwave, perhaps instead of putting these in with Shockwave. Seek out a professional." Hook told Soundwave as Wheeljack moved away quickly and Prowl tucked his spike away with embarrassment.

"Hmm… I'll think about it. Is there anything else you need to look at?" Soundwave crossed his arms with his digits tapping on his arms.

The medic looked at Prowl thoughtfully before shaking his helm. "I'll send you your instructions, and those pain killers should arrive at your home in a couple solar cycles. Other than that he's a healthy Praxian."

"Good, come here Prowl." Soundwave ordered and Prowl walked over to him, and dropped to his knees with his helm hesitantly pressing against Soundwave's pelvic plating. It was a new rule that Prowl had to learn, and he hated it as much as the other rules he had to abide by. Whenever his collar was to be put on, Prowl had to drop into this position and dip his wings down. And he couldn't move for the position until the sound of the padlock came.

 _You're not going to put the rings back on me are you, Sir?_ Prowl asked as the padlock was clicked in place. He slowly rose to his peds and moved behind Soundwave. The Praxian looked at the shocked Wheeljack before looking away in shame. Soundwave sent the payment to the mech before taking Prowl outside.

"No, but I won't have to tell you what will happen if you don't watch for any signs of an infection." Soundwave looked at Prowl as he shook his helm.

"No." Prowl responded quietly as he looked around, and he took note they weren't heading back to the manor. "Where are we going Sir?"

Soundwave led Prowl to a small shop, "we are picking up a few items before heading home. I figured you did a good enough at your physical that some time away from the manor would be a good enough reward. Unless you wish to return home?"

"No!" Prowl grabbed the blue mech's arm and looked in his visors before shaking his helm and pulled away quickly. "I mean, thank you sir." He didn't want to head back yet, not when it was going to be only something that would happen on occasion. Soundwave smiled behind his mask at the sudden outburst. _You're almost ready, just have to give Jazz a little push to get him to take you in the berth._ The visored mech was actually pleased with the results he was getting from Prowl's steady submission.

The mech opened the door and a jingle sound alerted anyone of their entry. A mint green Tarn femme popped up from behind the counter. In her servo was a datapad and a boxed item. "Welcome to Kink Sh- Lord Soundwave what a surprise! My usual discounts along with additional discounts from the standard sales. No Jazz I see."

"Not this time Pixel. You can look, but no touching Prowl." Soundwave pointed a digit at Prowl before unclipping the leash. Prowl took that as his subtle hint to leave them to their business.

"Shame, and I was hoping to show off our new valve toy. Would you like to see it on one of the models I borrowed from Toy Chop?" Pixel smiled.

Prowl went down an aisle and was in shock of what he was looking at. The shelves were stocked with boxes that had different shaped and sized vibrators. His wings flared to mimic his emotion and his imagination went off to dark places. Is he going to force me to use these?

"Prowl." Hearing his name being called got him to look over the shelf. He looked at Soundwave quietly, "Find something nice for yourself."

The Praxian's optics grew before he looked away with a glare. He looked like a lost youngling to the two at the front counter. Prowl didn't want to 'find something for himself', but his battle computer told him that if he didn't who knew when the next time, he'd be able to go outside. Pixel spoke loud enough for the mech to hear her. "There are some wing toys down a couple aisles. And seem flavored lube right behind you; Jazz likes the flavored ones that are imported from Earth."

"H-… What makes you think I wish to interface with Lord Soundwave's mate?" Prowl pulled his cold façade and corrected his voice to match his expression.

She mockingly laughed before shaking her helm. "Have you faced that mech? Primus he is a God. Sure, puts all of the pleasure bots in shame. Lord Soundwave knows how to train 'em."

Prowl frowned and turned his entire attention to the bottles of lube. Come on Prowler, ya haven't even takin' dis baby out for a test drive. The Praxian saw one bottle that said cherry red on the label. He moved to where Pixel had said the wing stuff was. When he got there, he saw electromagnetic pads and his wings twitched at the sight of them. The mech remembered the first time he used them, it was a strange sensation and was arousing, but it never put him over the edge.

"See something you like my ward?" Soundwave walked towards the Praxian before he could get a chance to retreat. The visored mech looked at the different wing toys and Prowl stiffened when the mech got close to him. He continued in a soft tone, "you can speak your mind."

"I wish you did not talk to me as if I was a youngling. I do not wish to interface because you want me too. But with your track record, my time with my own body is up to you because you own me. Sir." Prowl continued to look at the shelves blankly. "Therefore, whether or not I did find something I was interested in, it would not matter because you would get whatever would cause me the most pain. Sir."

Soundwave gave an impressed chuckle and nodded, "well if you put me in a bad mood then you would be correct, but I'm not and you are obeying my rules. So, you won't feel pain."

"And if I do not want to interface, Sir?" Prowl finally looked at the mech with no emotion.

"Mm, like you stated it wouldn't matter. And remember Prowl when you do, and you will, do you know who you go to when you wish to relieve yourself?" Soundwave put a servo on Prowl's lower back and another on the top of the shelf. Prowl looked away with a frown with a nod. Soundwave grabbed the pads and put them in front of the ex-enforcer. "Then, I look forward to that day. Pixel, you know what I'll take that valve toy!"

Soundwave pulled away with the bottle of lube and the electromagnetic pads in his clutches. Prowl kept his helm down as he followed the mech quietly. Pixel scanned the items before putting them in a small black bag. The Praxian felt the lead being clipped back. "Excellent choices as always, and be sure to bring back that adorable mech with you Lord Soundwave. I'll be getting new items in two weeks and I think you'll love it."

"We'll have to see Pixel, and remember Jazz isn't your model anymore." Soundwave joked back with a warning as he subspaced the bag. "Come Prowl."

Prowl followed silently before looking in the sky, wanting to see the Praxus gardens but he looked down in disappointment. _I wish I could see the gardens._ Soundwave wasn't going to tell Prowl that he could still hear his thoughts, and he wasn't going to either when he found his thoughts intriguing. "I have work to do when we arrive home, so feel free to do as you please. Just remember the rules. You have been doing a good job at avoiding the room, and I imagine you wish to continue to do so."

"Yes Sir." Prowl responded with his wings lying flat.

"Wings." And the Praxian forced his wings in the correct position.

Every lunar cycle, Prowl had to disable his receptors and keep his back to the two mechs he shared the berth with. It was all was the same; Jazz would get frisky with Soundwave just before it was declared time to recharge, Soundwave would return the feelings, and Prowl was forced to try and recharge while they would indulge themselves. The Praxian tried everything to get some stasis time, but he was always stopped by Soundwave. And after listening to them interface or even just feeling the berth move, or their fields flaring in pleasure it left Prowl's spike pressing against its plating.

After the eleventh solar cycle, Prowl was on edge at the morning energon. He sat his empty glass down when Soundwave did, and the sudden cold breeze from Barricade leaving caused him to snap and break the glass in his servo. The sound of the glass breaking startled everyone at the table. Jazz was quick to arrive to the Praxian's side, and started cleaning up the glass while trying to ask Prowl if he was okay.

The Praxian rose to his peds and went to their washroom with the door shutting behind him. He started banging his helm against the wall as he tried taking a cold shower to turn his mind away from arousal. _Oh Prowler, please go harder. Ah want tah feel yer spike against my wall. Prowler, angle meh more. F-frag yes._ "No, shut up. Shut up!"

"I'm impressed Prowl, eleven solar cycles. Any normal mech would have cracked at the second day, and start begging for release on the third." Prowl looked to see Soundwave standing in front of the shower.

"You're doing this on purpose. You're forcing Jazz to attack you with affection, so you can get me this way." The Praxian glared at him with his wings flared.

The blue mech shook his helm as he climbed inside the shower. He turned the cold water off and turned the hot water on. "No, I don't have to force the thoughts in my pet's mind. You are aware that I hate fake affection, and even planting the idea in someone's processor is on the verge of faking it. Why don't you wish to ask for me to help you release? I bet your spike is in extreme pain from all of the lubricant building up."

And he was right Prowl's spike was really hurting him, but he shook his helm. "If I give in on your terms, then I have no free will."

"If that was true my dear ward, then would you be given the choice to choose?" Soundwave got close to him and leaned in close to the Praxian's receptor, running a gentle digit down his wings. "I could very well force myself onto you like all of your friends that are in the pleasure houses, but I'm not that type of mech. Just ask Prowl, and I will give you something in return."

Prowl went rigid when the mech that owned him touched his frame. "I want my freedom."

"Prowl, you are about as free as Jazz is or even your brothers. If you think you are without free will, do you want to see what the rest of your comrades have to endure every cycle? All because they refuse to give up the idea that the Council will never return. The very council that refused to go through simple practices of treating everyone as equals, refused to allow Blacklight to keep his family safe, and would have killed the mech you love on sight for treason." Soundwave kept rubbing Prowl while he removed his mask. On his lips was a subtle smile.

The Praxian's processor circulated the data and he looked away. "I… I will not consent until I see. I want to see everything."

"Once you see, you will not be able to unsee it. Are you sure?" The Lord remained in his space and kept the servos on his frame. Prowl nodded silently, and Soundwave stepped back with a smile. "I didn't tell you to overload my ward."

Prowl onlined his optics when he heard the door shut. He looked down and saw lubricant and water spiral down the drain. His spike was no longer in pain, and he didn't feel like he was going to go insane from the pent-up frustration. The Praxian heard his fans silently going and he stared at the wall across from him in astonishment. "H-How?"

Over the course of the week, whenever Soundwave was working in his office, Jazz was doing his chores and Prowl was in the office with Soundwave reading whatever the mech stuck in his servos. The Praxian had quickly noticed that all of the reading materials were about the old Council. He couldn't help but shake his helm when he read a few of the laws.

"I studied the laws numerous times, how have I not seen these? No exceptions for sparkings in Helix without a permit? Not even an accident?" Prowl put his helm in his servos with a heavy sigh.

"And the one who was safe was the high lord of Helix, because he had so much land that he could afford having his creations. Accidents, like Jazz, would be killed most times in front of their creators before they were thrown in prison. And the Council could have answered their most loyal agent's plea to take his family into Iacon." Soundwave answered as he typed on his terminal. He was gathering the reports from the last of the businesses while Prowl read.

The Praxian looked at the visored mech with his wings flicking slightly. They were fully repaired and he told his master that he would be willing to wear the wing charms that was common in Praxus. Now instead of painful ring piercings, there were a pair of small glyph charms that dangled from the bottom corners of his wings. "But you were experimenting on sparklings, to create a Host like what you did with Jazz."

"Only tested on two others. Jazz was the first successful one. There is no one in the world that is neither good nor truly evil. That's what we are trying to show you Autobots. If I were truly an evil monster, I would have turned you into a Host or forced Jazz to carry sparklings for me for the rest of his functioning." Soundwave looked away from his current conversation with the on-site manager. He removed his visors to look him in the optics. "And Prowl, you cannot tell me that all enforcers are honorable and loyal to the commandments you are taught in the academy."

The Praxian went to argue with him, but his open mouth closed shut slowly. "What happened to the other two? What does Megatron plan on doing to my brother and Bumblebee when they produce him a sparkling? Sir."

"The thing was that I was trying to convert them too soon too fast. Whereas with Jazz, I took my time to let his spark adjust to each upgrade. And Lord Megatron will let them decide once the sparklings are teens. Once you're done with that datapad, I just got finished with gathering all of the data on your adjustments." The blue mech said before there was a knock on the door, and Soundwave looked up. _Enter._

The door opened and Jazz walked in with a frown on his face. He had his helm looking down as he walked over to Soundwave. Prowl watched the Polyhexian closely, and he dropped to his knees. "I was cleaning while the twins were playing, and then Flip Sides had run into one of the servants."

Soundwave lifted Jazz's helm up and saw a small mark on his cheek plate. "Is Flip Sides okay?"

"She is scared, but she is safe. I'm sorry for getting hurt." Jazz spoke softly, sadness evident in his voice but not once did he shed a tear. Soundwave rose to his peds and looked into his mate's mind on who dared touch him.

"Prowl, pet follow." Soundwave said as he went for the servants' lodge was a small building outside the manor. The front door swung open as the mech opened it. All of the servants stopped what they were doing when they saw who dared to barge in. "You all know the rules off the house, so which one of you thought you could test your luck on laying a hand on my mate and my creation?"

None of them said anything, and that angered the mech. "Would you all like me to have to drag Lord Megatron into this? And perhaps I should inform you of the new law that is being passed about touching a Decepticon's conjux!? You will be stripped of citizenship and branded with the Autobot insignia and thrown in the mines."

A femme hesitantly rose from her chair. "It was me Lord Soundwave. The femme wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ran into me." She looked down at the floor.

"And an accident warrants attempt hitting a creation of your Lord? And on top of that you laid a servo on the mate of your Lord." Soundwave growled and grabbed her neck. He saw Prowl tense up and he knew his mod was now activated. "Let this be a lesson of what will happen if any of you lay a servo on any creation of mine or my mate again."

He threw the femme at Prowl's frame, and the Praxian mentally blacked out until the deed was done. Prowl only came back to reality when Soundwave tapped his ped. When he saw the femme torn in half with her spark crushed under his ped, Prowl was in a state of shock that he had done this. All of the servants backed away with their helms bowed. The telepath ordered his pets to follow him, and they did. On the way back to the manor, Jazz was studying the Praxian.

He wrapped his arms around the slightly larger arm. "I'll clean you up. Thank you for doing that Prowl, it means a lot to me." Jazz gave a smile that was a mix of playfulness and sweetness.

"Does it not bother you?" Prowl looked from his energon splattered frame to the visored mech that was hugging his arm.

"No, it's Kaon. Energon gets spilt all the time, it is literally a sport. But you do it to protect my creations, and that makes me happier than anything." Jazz kissed Prowl's cheek before he pulled away to see what Soundwave wanted. "Yes Soundwave?" Prowl saw how the Polyhexian had walked nearly beside the blue mech, but Jazz always managed to remain walking behind Soundwave.

"The cold season is going to start in a stellar cycle, so I have a very important job for you." Soundwave reached over and let his digits ghost over his mate's frame, getting Jazz to shiver with a small purr of his engines. "I want you to take Ravage and get whatever the property needs, and double the shipments. Shockwave says that the cold is going to hit Kaon hard, and his modifiers are not complete yet. And if anyone gives you trouble have them comm me."

The blue visored mech nodded before looking down slowly, and then looked up quickly "Will there be chance of frost building up?" He frowned and stood closer to his master. Prowl's left wing rose in confusion by the fear of snow. _On Earth, Jazz literally stood outside long enough for snow to form around him. He would play in the snow with Spike and the others!_ The Praxian shook his helm of the thoughts. _No focus Prowl, that Jazz wasn't real. He did things he didn't like in order to blend in. Remember Prowl, only behind the safety of closed doors did Jazz show his true self._

"There might be pet, but you have no need to worry. There are plenty of servos to do the work around the exterior of the manor. Prowl, you'll be coming with me and we are going to Shockwave for business. And you may converse with your friends there." Soundwave said bluntly, wanting to get to the point with the Praxian.

"Yes Sir." Prowl answered just as bluntly. _Would Jazz not get jealous with how much time we spend alone? Is there not a chance of him getting the wrong impression?_ His mental questions were answered with a servo going around the back of his helm and an arm wrapping around his waist. Soundwave's lips pressed firmly against Prowl's lips before pulling away. The Host replaced his mask and opened the back door when they reached the house. He was in utter shock, but when saw Jazz smiling, he was confused on what made him happy. "Jazz, I-I didn't want th-"

"Prowl, it's okay. It revs us up watching each other. If you ever feel like playing, don't be shy." The Polyhexian offered with a smile before holding the door open for Prowl, and offered to let him enter first. The Praxian felt his processor increase in data gathering, and he heard his trigger and the pain was gone.

Prowl, need I remind you that I have shared Jazz with my friends? Soundwave answered his questions before Jazz went to go do his task. The black and white mech looked at Soundwave with his wings flexing. "Lord Soundwave, you spoke of modifiers. What are these modifiers?"

"Heating and cooling system amplifiers. He wants to lower the chance of overheating or freezing during the extreme seasons." Soundwave explained before all of his symbionts docked, with the exception of Ravage. Prowl saw the spiked collar being pulled out of Soundwave's subspace, and he pressed his lips before turning around and dropped to knees. "I'm impressed."

"I know that if I put up a fight then you would punish me by punishing Jazz, or put me in the room." He answered the nonexistent question as the leather pressed against his voice box. The collar was locked in place and Prowl rose to his peds. Soundwave clipped the thin lead to the front of the collar, and signaled for him to stay there in the middle of the front room. Prowl watched Soundwave go to his study briefly before coming back, and took the end of the lead. The mech led the other to Shockwave's lab that was on the border of Kaon-Tarn. Prowl looked at the nearly off-white building that had a large telescope sticking out of the side of the building, bulky drones were standing guard outside the front door, and a lot of pylons filling on either side of the walk path.

Prowl looked around as they were walked into the extremely polished interior. He remained quiet and observed everything before Soundwave led him onto an open lift. "Why am I coming along with you, Sir?"

"As my ward you'll have to learn my duties as an important figure in society. Therefore, my businesses and seeing that Kaon along with our other cities that are allied with Megatron are your main focus. You don't need to worry about tending to the house as it is Jazz's focus." Soundwave explained as they were lifted to the top floor of the lab, where Shockwave's penthouse was located.

Prowl's lead was removed once they stepped inside the spacious area. The very first room that was shown was a mix of a living room and a kitchen area. Everything was very organized and clean looking, which got Prowl to wonder who kept it so clean. Something bumped into the collared mech's ped, looking down was a small circular object that kept bumping into his ped. He moved out of its way and it returned to vacuuming the floor. A blur came from one of the connecting halls, revealing the speedster Blurr.

"Shockwave." Was all Soundwave had to say before Blurr zipped off. It was only a few minutes before Shockwave came walking out with all three of his slaves on his heels. Ratchet was grumbling and Prowl watched the large purple mech remove four bands from the old medic's arms, letting them fall to his sides. "Sorry for the delay, had to show my servants their place. Shall we take this conversation to the lab? Prowl will follow your house rules, won't he?" The visors on Soundwave darkened, and Prowl nodded obediently.

"That is logical. Give my assistants a break from their punishments. After you." Shockwave replied while removing a patch from Preceptor's neck, and followed Soundwave to the lift. Ratchet grumbled and sat on the couch with the other two sitting on the two empty lounge chairs.

The Praxian didn't move from his spot, and continued to look at the three mechs in front of him absorbing the sight before him. Ratchet looked at Prowl with an odd look. "You can sit Prowl."

"I prefer to stand. If I sit, I will only increase my chance of glitching. I just need a moment to catalogue all of this." Prowl shook his helm before he started his pacing with his wings moving on occasion. _They're all safe, no physical indication that they are being force into interfacing or sick science experiments. With Blurr as the only exception for his benefit, and possibly Shockwave's benefit to avoid going through energon like no tomorrow. Ratchet clearly still has no control over his manners. Nothing seems to have changed about Preceptor._ After his mini mental conversation with himself, Prowl finally calmed down and sat on a sofa across from Ratchet. "May I inquire as to what was going on before we arrived?"

"Shockwave did not agree with Ratchet and I about Shockwave's current project, and he was punishing us. I had a voice patch put over my voice box, which deactivates all functioning of the wearer's voice. Ratchet was throwing stuff around, so his arms were restrained. And Blurr was put in the corner." Preceptor explained before nodding at the item that clashed with Prowl's color scheme. "That's a… ahem… an interesting object you have around your neck, Prowl."

The mech touched at the collar, minding the small spikes that protruded from the fitted band. "It's a slave collar that Soundwave made for me during the war."

"During? How is that even possible that Soundwave could be that confident that Megatron would give you to him?" Blurr asked and Prowl's optics grew when he could actually understand the mech. "Oh, yeah Shockwave got annoyed with my dialect and made adjustments to my vocal chords. Still annoyed about that." The Velocitron slouched and crossed his arms.

"Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave have been long time friends. They're closer than maybe Ironhide, Optimus, and you, Ratchet. Soundwave knows how to play his cards, knows what strings to pull and who to kill to see that he always wins." Prowl looked at his servos silently before looking back up. "Does he force himself on you?"

The three all shook their helms, but it was Ratchet that spoke. "Shockwave doesn't find us 'suitable to aid him in that area'. If he feels nice, he'll take me with him when he sees Hook. And while they're visiting Wheeljack and I will mess around. What about you? How's Jazz doing? We heard what happened with Cliffjumper and the others."

The Praxian's wings dipped slightly and looked at the table in the center of the furniture. "Soundwave has made it quite… clear that if I wish to have Jazz again, I'd have to play the game fairly. Jazz is happier, though I guess having millions of years erased from your processor will cause that. He is free to do as he wishes, though he'll look to Soundwave on his thoughts and approval." He folded his servos and started bouncing his right leg before finally telling them about the slave list. "I, Soundwave has a list of all of the bought Autobots on his private terminal in his study. I did not look at Preceptor's or Blurr's file, but Ratchet… I'm sorry your sentence was eighty vorns. And they have Metroplex permanently housing everyone in the mines, over in the Tyger Pax mines. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they seem to be citizens too, but I haven't seen them. Smokescreen and Bumblebee made some sort of deal with Megatron. And Bluestreak… he-"

When his helm fell into his servos, Ratchet was quick to go beside him with a servo on his back. "Prowl, we can't have you crashing. Calm down. We know about our sentences, Shockwave likes to remind us every day. And we know what happened to Bluestreak, we had to work on all of the Autobots that have been put through spark transfers. We had to do Inferno, Fortress Maximus, and anyone who is placed in one of the pleasure houses."

"I can't crash Ratchet; my processor will just build up to it before it falters. Soundwave has muffled the effects of my glitch, and in a twisted way I am glad of it. If nothing was done to it, I would have crashed a number of times." Prowl explained stressfully before the glitched coding released its hold of his processor. Once he was relaxed, Prowl sighed in relief and changed the subject in hopes to avoid the pain again. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, but I heard that there was going to be an auction at the end cycle. Shockwave is going to just quote 'observe', but I predict he will end up getting someone else to experiment on." The red mech said with a deep frown.

 _An auction?_ Prowl slowly pulled himself into an upright position. "If Shockwave is going, then there's a ninety percent chance Soundwave will be going too. And a sixty-four percent chance he'll be taking me with. I'll compile a list of everyone there and where they end up, and next time I see you I'll inform you."

"Just you? Why not Jazz?" Blurr asked with a tilt of his helm.

"Jazz doesn't remember any of us, and he will be confused of why his old allies are enraged with him. In addition, Soundwave wants Jazz focused on preparing the manor and property for the cold season that will be arriving soon. Flip Sides and Playback also require at a minimum of seventy-five percent of Jazz's attention." Prowl said stoically before slightly gesturing with his servos and continuing. "And he takes me to anything involved in his businesses or work to teach me how to run everything for when he is gone."

Ratchet gave Prowl a quizzical gaze, "there's more to this than you're letting on. Why would Soundwave allow you close to anything involved with the Decepticons?"

The Praxian nodded with a flick of his wings, "when Soundwave offlines, I am to take all financial hold along with remaining with Jazz and all of the symbionts until we deactivate. Barricade will gain the title of 'Lord' when Soundwave is gone."

The three mechs all looked at him in astonishment of what he told them. Their masters soon returned, and Prowl was quick to stand up. "I will see you in Tyger Pax. Come Prowl."

Prowl looked at the three mechs before looking at Soundwave with his helm bowed slightly. "Yes sir." He walked over to Soundwave and felt the lead being clipped on. The mech hung his helm in shame, and forced his wings in the appropriate fashion before he was walked to the lift. Soundwave said nothing until they reached the bottom level.

"You didn't put up a show, you certainly will be rewarded when we get home." Soundwave said with his smile hidden.

"It would not be beneficial for me or my friends to put up a fight." He answered with his optics aimed at the servo that was holding onto the leash. "What did you and Shockwave need to discuss in private, sir?"

Soundwave just gave a side glance and Prowl looked down with his mouth pressed firmly. "You may be my ward, but you do not get to know everything. If I feel like sharing with you, I will let you know."

"Understood sir." The mech answered as they got off the lift. Soundwave led Prowl back home. When they walked inside, Prowl got into the required position and stood back up once the collar was removed. The Praxian touched his neck with a grateful sigh of being able to move his neck and cycle his intakes without the tight leather. "That femme, Pixel, she talked about Jazz as if they knew each other. Jazz never mentioned her before."

They walked into the lounge and Soundwave sat in one of the lounge chairs and Prowl knelt beside the blue mech. "That's because they were… colleagues of sorts. Before Pixel became her own master, she was owned by a femme who ran the shop. We had trained them together at times."

 _They've been together._ Prowl looked down and wondered more on what he ever did to gain Jazz's attention. Soundwave reached out and stroked the chevron of the mech in front of him, feeling him shift under his touch. "Please refrain from touching that."

"Was that an order my ward?" Soundwave pinched the red chevron and Prowl stiffened in his hold. The mech released his hold before tilting his helm back with his servo cupping his chin. "The only one that will be giving the orders is me. Do you understand me?"

A stressed sound escaped the kneeling mech. "I understand, Sir. And I was not ordering you around, it's-"

"It's what Prowl?" Soundwave pressed on.

"It's sensitive." He finished what he had said with his clenched tightly. Prowl's face was released and he looked back down. Soundwave's servo immediately went to the back of his chevron. The Praxian shivered slightly and clenched his digits on his knees. "Please."

Soundwave pulled his digits away with a chuckle. "See Prowl, all you need to do is have polite manners. Now, what should we do while Jazz is tending to the sparklings? They apparently seem to have gotten excited while playing with the paints in their room."

The Praxian remained looking at the table with his wings moving thoughtfully. Prowl quickly turned to look him in his visors, "I would like to like to learn about... the pet lifestyle that Jazz was taught."

"Oh? You never gave up your pride to ask Jazz, did you?" Soundwave was surprised by the request he got from Prowl. The Praxian stared firmly at him in silence, and Soundwave chuckled in amusement. "Hmph, well first of all pets either give their masters a look of appreciation or their optics are hidden from view. And we both know that you can't do that, so let's just correct that shall we."

Soundwave removed his visors and placed them over Prowl's optics. Prowl's intakes changed when the glass was put on him, "sir."

"Pets do not verbally speak, only through the mind. Pets do not walk like mechs, they follow their masters around on their servos and knees, and follow orders given to them by their masters. Now I can't be calling you pet, because it would confuse poor Jazz. What should I call you?" Soundwave caressed the white mech's helm.

Prowl went to open his mouth, but he closed his lips. He looked down with his thoughts wondering mindlessly. The blue mech rapped his digits on the arm of the chair. "I know how about... Beta? Just like that K9 member you seem to suddenly thinking of. What do you think?"

His wings and servos started twitching as he spoke to him. _Why do I have to have my name changed?_ The mech went to touch the visors on his face, but Soundwave grabbed his wrist. "Pets cannot grab things besides with their mouths, Beta."

Prowl looked into Soundwave's optics with his lips pressed firmly. Soundwave chuckled and snapped his digits in the air. It wasn't long before Jazz came to a quick stop in the center of the room, and was instantly dropping to his knees. "Pet, come here. It would seem that our new family member wishes to know more about what it's like to be a pet."

The Polyhexian crawled over to Soundwave, smiling up at him once he knelt in front of them both. What would you like me to do, Master? Soundwave smiled at the obedient Polyhexian. "Pet, you may speak if need be. What position does a pet take when their master is refueling?" Jazz looked at him with confusion, but sat up straighter with his servos going to his knees and helm bent down. "Good, pet. Please show our new... friend, Beta, what pets do when they wish to play."

Jazz looked at Soundwave with a frown, "I- uh... um... yes Master." He crawled over to Prowl, and pulled his legs apart gave a small whimper before lowering to the ground. Prowl's optics grew and flared his wings when he watched Jazz's glossa slowly run up Prowl's pelvic plating. The Polyhexian's aft slowly rose into while it started swaying to the sides. He started whining and pressed his glossa firmly against the heating metal.

"Good. Pet, what do pets do when guests are here?" Soundwave asked and Jazz stopped what he was doing, and crawled over into the sitting position beside Soundwave's leg. "Good job. Pet, if I placed a cube of energon in front of you. What do you do?"

"I would ask if you had fueled, if you have, I would thank you for the energon and then drink it. If you have not, then I would offer to feed the cube to you or get you energon before consuming it. Master." He didn't like speaking when Soundwave did his trigger. "Master, I don't like verbalizing. It feels... wrong."

Prowl was frustrated once again and was angry with himself. _You knew that I had not asked Jazz, and knew that I would ask you._ His servos clenched tightly, refusing to look at the mech that was now petting both of them on their helms. The Praxian was so angry, he quickly stood and went straight to the library with his wings flared aggressively. Jazz looked between the two mechs for guidance. The Polyhexian knew that he wasn't ordered to go see Prowl, but his number one priority was to keep the family happy.

"You may go pet, thank you for the education." Soundwave snapped his digits, and Jazz rose to his peds before going after Prowl. You'll see it my way in Tyger Pax. He thought to himself as he looked at his visors that Prowl had thrown to the ground before leaving. "You are going to be a useful tool to taking this new Prime down."

Prowl was sitting near one of the windows with a leg pulled to his chest. He was focused on the traffic that was in the air until he saw that Jazz was standing behind him. "Jazz, please I just want to be alone right now."

"Prowl, you can't keep pushing. You'll only hurt yourself in the end. Let me help you, please Prowl." Jazz went over to him, taking his servos with a saddened look as his visors deactivated. He lowered to his knees and put the white servo on his small horn. "I trust you, but I want you to trust me Prowler."

The Praxian stared at Jazz in surprise, he pulled his servo away with shock in his field. "What did you just call me?"

The multicolored mech slowly rose to his peds with an uncomfortable flare of his field. "I-I called you um... Prowler. I'm sorry, if you um don't like it I can... I'm sorry." He looked around his peds at the ground.

"Call me it again, please." Prowl lifted Jazz's servo to his wings.

"P-Prowler." Jazz slowly looked back up with his EM field relaxing again. "Being a pet is no different than taking orders as you are now; just you don't verbally speak." He deactivated his visors to look into his optics with a small smile. The Polyhexian took Prowl's servo and curled his digits through the others, smiling at the mech. "You don't have to force yourself to do this lifestyle, it took me a bit to understand and adjust to being a pet."

Prowl sat back on the windowsill with his wings moving slowly. "If you haven't noticed, I cannot express myself like others can so easily. If I force myself to do it, then it will give my battle computer the time to adjust to it all."

 _He called me Prowler, Primus how I've missed it._ Prowl was beyond relieved to finally hear the nickname, but he could not celebrate with a heated kiss like they used to when one of them returned from a mission and the first thing from the Polyhexian was 'Prowler'. Jazz stepped in his personal space, "then maybe I should introduce my world to you first? Come to the play room tonight, and we can work off that charge. I'm sorry for doing that to you, Soundwave didn't have to be so mean to you regardless of your history."

"You do not have to apologize for Soundwave's actions, he is the master after all. He owns me." Prowl's wings dipped slightly before they perked up again. "As his mate, where do you draw the line with treating each as mates would and master?" The Praxian couldn't look away from the very pale optics that just seemed to follow him during the conversation.

Jazz hummed in thought of how to answer before changing his posture with a smile. "When we are at home, I am simply a Carrier and take care of the household as a Carrier typically would. When we are in our chambers or in the play room, I treat him as my master. In public or when there are guests, I usually mix both."

"But you are a citizen, no? Why are you not allowed to go out of the manor walls without a sparkling sitter following you around? In Praxus, chaperones were only needed until femmes and Carrier mechs were officially mated." Prowl continued to look at the other mech as he sat beside him with his helm dipping down and his legs kicking in the air softly.

"I am a citizen, I vot and everything, just like you will one cycle. Kaon is a... tough place to live, and with my background and who I am mated to it makes me a target. Like I told you before, it's for my protection. I'm not a young and naïve mech that would sneak off to get a kick out of angering Soundwave. I have sparklings and have to lead by example for the Cassetticons as well as the future sparklings I may have. And as Soundwave's mate, I have to be smart and represent my mate or else those lower in status than us will try anything to see him fall." Jazz smiled proudly as he lifted his helm with his visors clicking over his optics. "And in time, you'll be trusted enough to not need a chaperone or cuffed to Soundwave at night. Kaon is a place where too much pride will get you in trouble, I mean look at Starscream, have hated that mech since I met him."

Prowl snickered at the mention of Starscream. During the war, Jazz often spoke of how much he hated the Seeker, but the Praxian assumed it was simply because of his actions in the war. "Thank you for... this, being patient and willing to help me. Soundwave likes to-"

"Toy with you? I live and am mated to the mech, trust me he still gets a kick out of it when he does it to me. What I've learned, just do it back to him. Throw him off by doing something you wouldn't normally do, just you know do it within the rules." Jazz gave the mech beside him a side glance before his helm shot up. "Someone's at the door, come on." _Playback, Flip Sides come here please._

Prowl and Jazz went to the main hall as Jazz's twins ran down the large steps. They were giggling as they jumped on their Carrier's back, asking what he wanted. One of the servants opened the door, revealing a small group of mechs. The Polyhexian bowed and quickly elbowed the Praxian that had yet to bow. Prowl snapped out of his daze and bowed his helm. Soundwave walked from a room that was beside the large staircase. "Is it that time? Why don't we wait in the lounge while the game is being set up?"

Megatron, Swindle, Shockwave, Tarn, and Starscream's trine walked in with Autobots on their heels. Megatron had all three of his, Wheeljack was forced to hold onto Swindle's servo, Ratchet was with Shockwave, Mirage was standing behind Tarn. Prowl and Mirage made optic contact with very subtle nods. "It is indeed that time again, will Jazz be joining us in our game?"

"Oh, not this time, he is going to be busy tending to all of the slaves. That is unless Swindle plans on losing another slave to me. Playback, go tell Barricade that it's game night if he wishes to join us." Everyone except for the Constructicon and slaves laughed.

"Hook would kill me if I gave up Wheeljack." Swindle laughed.

Soundwave gestured for his friends to follow him while the small white and red mechling jumped off his Carrier's back, and ran to do as he was told. "Pet, take the slaves to the lounge. Prowl, listen to Jazz."

"Yes Sir." Prowl said loud enough to be heard. When the Decepticons were gone, Jazz looked at Flip Sides and she nodded before running to the kitchen.

"This way please." The visored mech smiled and went for the lounge. Jazz kept his helm held up high as he waited for everyone to gather in the room before standing in front of the doorway. "I'll go get energon." He closed the doors in front of him.

Prowl quickly went to Smokescreen and pulled him in his arms. "Is it true? Are you really allowing Megatron to court you? Are you okay? Is he hurting you?" He wanted to look his younger brother over, but he didn't want to let him go now that he was in his arms.

"It is, Bumblebee and I both. He has been... nice for Megatron to say the least, but no he hasn't physically hurt us. And you?" Smokescreen finally pulled away to look his brother over. They joined the others at the couches.

"It's challenging, but Jazz has been helpful in helping me adjust. Soundwave has also helped decrease my chances of glitching and crashing." Prowl said before looking over at Mirage with a flick of his wings. "Mirage, it's good to see you again."

He crossed his arms and went invisible for only seconds before grumbling. "Fragger was telling the truth. I told him I didn't want to come to this stupid thing."

"Well regardless, it is nice to see you." Ratchet retorted before leaning against Ironhide and Wheeljack with a heavy sigh. "Bumblebee, how is your heat cycle going?" He looked at the yellow Polyhexian that was sitting on the other side of Smokescreen.

"It sucks, and he locks it up whenever we go out." He squeezed his knees as he released a shaky sigh. "Raj, how's Red doing? Tarn doesn't seem to bring him out much."

The ex-noble shook his helm, "Red Alert prefers being inside his little security box. He only comes out when he gets dragged out."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Jazz walked in with the twins on his heels. The visored mech sat a large tray on the table, and went behind Prowl with his collar dangling from his servo. Prowl frowned and Jazz gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, he wants it on. Playback, do not think about it young mech." He scolded his creation as he secured the collar around Prowl's neck.

Playback gawked up at his Carrier from behind Ratchet. "Aww, but Carrier." He pouted as he rounded the corner and transformed before he was automatically latched onto the leg. I only wanted to play.

That isn't how you ask. You may try again later. Jazz said before looking at Prowl. "You can do anything in this room, come along Flip Sides." Flip Sides joined her brother on their Carrier's leg.

"I thought you were told to remain in here?" Prowl looked up at the mech, his arms were loosely holding his brother.

"I was told to bring you here. Remember Prowl, my first priority and duty. If you need anything, comm me." The Polyhexian playfully booped Prowl's nasal ridge. He closed the doors behind him as he left again.

Prowl was staring at the ceiling for a moment before his systems restarted, leaving him to shiver as he sat back up. He touched the choker around his neck and his wings drooped slightly. "Energon is safe to drink."

In the room that Soundwave took everyone, they were playing poker while Jazz sent the twins away the second, he sensed his mate's desire. Because of his telepathy, it was a common rule that Soundwave wore a specially designed patch on the back of his helm to block him from hearing their thoughts. Jazz walked over to his mate, and kissed his cheek with a purr. "Prowl and the others are settled."

"Good, now pet join us. You see, we have gotten rumors that there are some slaves that are trying to resurrect the old Council. Which is why we sent Flip Sides to find out who these mechs are, but now we can't because they hurt our creation." Soundwave pulled Jazz in his lap as they continued to play. The Decepticons, before Jazz arrived, came to an agreement to use Jazz once again to ensure they remained the winners. "And you see, the only one all of the slaves that we have and future ones that will be owned would even begin to listen to, is Prowl. And if these traitors are not dealt with it would be very bad news for us."

Jazz looked down at the servo that was massaging his leg before he looked at his mate. "Because they would take you away from me and break our family. But I'm nothing, what could I possibly do?"

"We need you to help your mate convince Prowl to help us get rid of those that would take your family away from you. All you would have to do, is act adorable and show Prowl that this life is better for all of Cybertron. After all it was the old council that made the ridiculous rule that Polyhexians had to be killed for having sparklings." Megatron added before throwing a few chips in the pile. "And it was the Autobots that took your mate away from you for millions of years while you were safely in stasis."

The Polyhexian looked between the silver mech and his mate a few times before sitting up straighter. "I'll do it. If I can convince some old mechs to shred Lord Megatron's contract, I can convince Prowl to help in any way possible."

Soundwave smiled behind his mask, allowing how pleased he was to show in the bond. "Good pet. I am so glad to know that you wish to help. Pet, what is a way to controlling a mech who is being difficult?"

Jazz purred and grinded against his mate, running his servo down his broad arm. "I will show your ward a good time as I would show you." He licked the mask before opening his aft plating. "I like the Praxian, you chose a good slave Master."

The Decepticons at the table all chuckled darkly, knowing the truth. Soundwave said nothing as he moved his plating over and they played their game. Prowl's battle computer was dialing up numbers as they all had moved onto their second cube. Smokescreen looked at his brother with a curious flick of his wings. "Prowl, you have that look on your face. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but my battle computer is acting up. Soundwave's actions in particular; he modified my systems to a sort of berserk state when Jazz or the Cassetticons are physically harmed, he took me to the palace and show off this modification to Megatron, and he told Flip Sides she wasn't going to Tyger Pax anymore. Why would he send his creation to Tyger Pax? Wheeljack, you're located in Tyger Pax, what's there?"

The scientist sat up straight as he tried listed off different things. "There's also Metroplex and the auction house. Swindle and Hook take me there once in a while to help with... prepping the others for their new masters."

"Something must be going on with the others for Soundwave to risk sending his own creation nearly across Cybertron." Bumblebee leaned forward and looked in his cube, and saw a pair of blue optics staring down at him. He gave a surprised shout as he dropped his cube. They all followed the yellow mech's gaze of Flip Sides dropping to the ground with a proud giggle. "You."

"Why are you talking about Tyger Pax?" On her chest was a small Autobot insignia before it changed into a Decepticon sigil. She swung her arms to the sides before folding her arms behind her back, looking perfectly innocent. "Like my magic trick? Sire says that it helps me find the naughty mechs. Playback has a magic trick too! He can mimic bots' voices!"

The Autobots were all worried that the tiny femme would rat them out for possibly conspiring against their masters, but Prowl was quick to come up with a plan to prevent that. "Flip Sides?" The femme looked at the Praxian, her proud smile turned into a skeptical look. "Flip Sides, you're not going to tell anyone about what we've talked about. Are you?"

"Nuh uh, cause Playback and I like you. You make Carrier's spark act funny, like when he thinks about Sire." She put her tiny servos on the mech's knees and was bouncing with excitement. "His spark acts funny around the grumpy mech too when he goes to see Uncle Shockwave. You Autobots are really silly."

Acts funny? Prowl asked himself and put a servo on the femme's shoulder. "Flip Sides, calm down."

"I can't, Carrier and Sire are playing. Don't you know how bonds work Prowl? Uncle Blaster would understand, but he made Sire really mad and now he's living off world." She whispered softly as if she was scared of talking about him. "Sire doesn't know we know about Uncle Blaster, we aren't supposed to talk about him."

"Blaster? Blaster's online? But Soundwave said he was deactivated." Ratchet looked at the femme before gazing at the other mechs that were all listening to the bouncy femme.

She looked around as if hoping that no one was listening to the conversation. "Uncle Shockwave and Sire did that weird thingy where they take the spark out and put it in a new body. His name's Twincast now and he's on the moon, but Sire makes sure no one can get to him. Prowl, you're not going to make Sire mad and go to Tyger Pax, are you?" The femme frowned and looked into his optics. "Bots who go there don't come back sometimes."

"I... I do not plan on abandoning my brother." Prowl looked at Smokescreen and then at Flip Sides. "You're really good at sneaking around. Who taught you?"

"Ravage. He's really good at hide-and-seek, I can show you his hiding places tomorrow! And then we could play hide-and-seek seek together!" She leaned in close to Prowl, and hugged his waist. The Praxian gave out a sigh of relief knowing that no one was going to be harmed.

Mirage looked at the femme, "how did you get in without anyone noticing?"

Flip Sides looked at the ex-noble with a smile before pointing to a small table in the corner. "There's a crawly hole under the table. Uncle Megatron says I'm better Ravage."

The doors slid open and everyone looked at who entered. They all went silent when Jazz stood there with a servo on his hip and his helm tilted the side. "Flip Sides, I thought I told you to go play in your room. I'm sorry if she was bothering you, she apparently didn't inherit manners." He went over to her and picked her up.

Prowl's optics immediately went straight for the mech's lower half, and saw the streaks of blue paint on the back of his legs. Playing equals interfacing. "She wasn't bothering us Jazz."

"I wanted to be with them though Carrier, they're funny." She whined as the mech picked up the empty tray in his free servo.

"No, you play in your room." He said as he adjusted the tray and the femme in his hold. Jazz walked out with the doors closing behind him.

Prowl rested his helm in his servos. Smokescreen leaned against him with a heavy sigh. "Prowl, I need something to distract me."

"There's the holoscreen. I am surprised that Megatron didn't take you into their game, betting is your area of expertise." Prowl needed a diversion from his processor.

Ironhide and Bumblebee both snickered while the mech in question groaned. He looked at the two mechs that were laughing at him. "Shut up, it's not funny."

"It kinda is." Bumblebee said before answering for him. "Megatron cold turkeyed Smokey after he lost a gamble to him. Can't gamble or make any bets for a deca-cycle."

"Well the aft had an advantage, it was totally unfair! And then he was all 'a good gambler-"

"Always knows every advantage and disadvantage before placing bets." His voice was overlapped by Megatron's. Everyone immediately froze as the Praxian's wings fell flat and he slowly looked up at the silver mech that had an optic ridge lifted.

The multicolored mech chuckled sheepishly. "H-Hi Megs. Heard that did ya?"

Prowl went to defend his brother, but he saw Soundwave staring directly at him and he remained quiet. Megatron opened his subspace and everyone looked away, thinking the worst. "Here you go Shockwave, all of the required credits to fund your upgrades. Come you three, we're heading home."

The Praxian looked at him in shock, "wait you're not punishing me?"

"No, now come along or I'll punish you by carrying you over my shoulder. Tarn, send me an email of what I have asked of you. Soundwave, I look forward to hearing from you soon as well." Megatron said as he grabbed Bumblebee and carried him in his arms. The yellow Polyhexian tried to fight, but he was quickly subdued by one of his horns being held onto.

Prowl held onto his brother's servo, getting him to look into his optics before hugging him. He rubbed the bottom edge of his wings, and Smokescreen knew exactly what was happening. "I love you too Prowl." Ironhide gave the two mechs that he had been latched onto supportive squeezes on their servos. The two mechs followed after the tyrant.

"Swindle, list." Tarn said as he ignored Mirage standing behind him.

"I don't hold slaves bolt head." Swindle glared at the giant, but the large purple mech didn't look phased.

"Give me the list or I will put a fist through that greedy helm of yours." Tarn growled as he lowered to his level.

The mech grumbled before pulling out a datapad and held it out to the DJD leader. He took it and looked at it before shoving it back at him. "Hold the green one for me. You owe me a mech."

"I do not! You paid for two mechs and you got the two!" He stomped his peds and pointed up at the giant.

"No, you gave me mated mechs! If anything between the two I have now they make up one whole mech! Now, hold the green one for me as payment or I will see to it that your entire infrastructure is torn down into itty bitty pieces." He growled before Soundwave stepped in the middle of it, literally.

The two mechs stopped when Soundwave removed his visors and gave them both a death glare. "You both were stop shouting, if you online my creations I will be very cross. Swindle, hold the Autobot for Tarn at the auction house. Tarn, you will leave your strength for those that are less cooperative. If you break anything in this house or each other, I will cause you both the most pain without lifting a servo."

The Autobots all stared in shock at how dangerous looking Soundwave was. The telepath narrowed his optics at them, and they both lowered to their knees with gasps. "Okay, okay I'll hold the stupid Autobot. Stop it slaggit." Swindle groaned before Soundwave released his hold on the two mechs. The mechs both stood up with groans. "Primus a please would have been nice."

Soundwave's optics narrowed even further until all that could be seen was a small glow. "I will see you both in Tyger Pax. Now, get out of my house."

"Come on Mirage, we have a long walk back home." Tarn said before leaving with Mirage on his heel. Swindle took Wheeljack's servo and led him out which left Shockwave, Ratchet, Soundwave, and Prowl in the lounge. Soundwave sat down beside his ward and pulled him in his lap, and the Praxian's frame went rigid.

No, not in front of them. Please. Prowl refused to look up at anyone, but he saw that Shockwave was moving around the lounge. Soundwave didn't say anything as he rubbed the wings. Ravage and Laserbeak soon joined them briefly before going for their Host's chambers, waiting to merge their sparks. "Do you plan on asking the little creature? Have to expand the clan sometime."

The cyclops looked up from the high grade that he was pouring into a glass. He held one out for Ratchet and he reluctantly took it. "What did I say about reading my thoughts Soundwave? Do I need to talk to you in private?" Soundwave laughed before putting an arm on the back of the couch and the other remained on Prowl's back.

"I didn't read yours, your assistant knows more than he leads on." Soundwave chuckled while the large mech sat beside the medic. "One room or two?"

Shockwave thought about his options before giving his answer. "Two. I'll be working a majority of the lunar cycle."

Ratchet and Shockwave are staying here, Sir? Prowl asked as he started shifting around when the massage continued. Ratchet watched how uncomfortable Prowl was as the ministrations on his appendages grew. "What about Preceptor and Blurr?" The older mech asked Shockwave, but he refused to look up from his glass of highgrade.

"Why do you think I locked up the lift? It is only for one night, so there is no need to worry." Shockwave drank his own energon before looking to see who entered the room. "Well hello Playback, I thought your Carrier had put you both in stasis?"

Everyone turned to see the small white and red mech walk over while rubbing his optics. "I had a bad memory flux." He looked at the purple mech with his shoulders shaking. "You tell me your funny stories and tuck me in Uncle Shockwave?"

 _Shockwave? Tell stories? Yeah right._ The Praxian and medic both thought, but they were surprised to see Shockwave merely stand up with Playback going into his arm, and carry him out of the room. Prowl was thrown off by the kind gesture. His battle computer was producing errors and the other two mechs felt the change in his EM field. Ratchet went to help his friend, but Soundwave gave him a look and the old mech sat back. "Hurts."

"Do you want me to cease the pain?" Soundwave wanted to get Prowl to rely on him to relieve his processor ache. The Praxian nodded and Soundwave tilted his helm back, and they looked at each other. "I'm not going to tap my ped, so how will you stop your glitching?"

Prowl looked out of the corner of his optics before looking back at the mech that he was sitting on. He bit his lip before turning to face Soundwave entirely. The mech looked down before pressing himself close to Soundwave's frame. "I will kiss you, please it hurts." The mask was removed and Prowl slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Soundwave hummed approvingly and tapped his ped, Prowl pulled away with a relieved sigh the second he felt the pressure lifting.

 _See, was it that hard? Jazz is waiting for you in the play room, go and relieve your arousal._ Soundwave put his mask and visors back on before helping Prowl onto his peds. "Come, Ratchet I will show you to your room."

The Praxian looked at his friend with embarrassment of what he just had witnessed. "Good night Ratchet."

"Good night Prowl." He bowed his helm in the mech's direction.

-M Rated-

Prowl went to the room where Jazz was pulling out the trunk from under the berth that the Praxian had seen before. He also watched the Polyhexian open up the plastic container that the electromagnetic patches were in. The Polyhexian turned around with a smile and had his collar around his neck. "Why are you wearing your collar?" Prowl asked as he walked over to him.

"We're going to play together silly. Kneel and position your wings how Soundwave likes. I'm going to put these patches on your wings, and then we'll wait." Jazz smiled before placing the four large white patches on the corner of each wing. The Polyhexian picked up the small remote and pressed a button, activating the small rhythmic pulses onto the wings. Prowl dropped to his knees, clenching his jaws as Jazz continued to hold down the button. "Wings in the correct position, and I'll reward you Sir."

Prowl shivered with a shaky moan. He rose his wings and the pulses stopped, and his quote reward was Jazz lowering to the ground and licked one of his headlights. He moaned and his wings dropped as he quivered under the touch. Jazz tsked before pressing the button again and he forced his wings into position. "Jazz." The mech with the controller increased the pulses and then shut it off when Prowl lowered into a bowing position.

"We are teaching you how to play with Soundwave. You are going to only cry out Soundwave's name until I let your spike in my valve, Sir." Jazz said before tapping on his wings followed by his glossa dragging up his pelvic plating. He looked into the Praxian's hazy optics with a smile on his lips. "You will look into Soundwave with this look while playing with him unless you wish to have your optics covered. Remember you only have to behave and play the game fairly and you will get rewarded with pleasure."

"Can't be aroused for S-Soundwave." Prowl's intakes became shaky and he moaned when Jazz started sucking on his chevron. "I thought... Soundwave didn't want to share... you?"

"He's willing to share with you, as long as you are willing to play fairly. Would you like to play with me?" Jazz flirted with the Praxian as he pressed himself with a purr of his engines. He crawled backwards and went to the trunk before pulling out the bottle of flavored lube. The Polyhexian felt his mate in his helm and knew he was watching them, and was occasionally taking instructions from him. _Pet, have him taste the lube on your horns._

Yes Master. He crawled back over while Prowl sat up once again. Jazz squeezed some of the lightly colored lube onto the ends of his digits before rubbing his horns. He moaned in arousal at the feeling. Prowl felt his spike activate and he nodded to Jazz's question. He licked his lips before crawling over to Jazz and kissed him. "Prowl, lick my horns."

Prowl obediently licked them before taking the time to suck them. Jazz's hips bucked as he cried out loudly. The Praxian was purring at the sounds he was getting. "I thought you didn't give out orders?"

Jazz chuckled and squeezed more lube in his servo, making a line straight down to his valve plating. "I'll continue ordering you around until you decide to take control, Sir. We're going to stretch your port, and if you resist I'll have to punish you."

Prowl was licking the lube off while Jazz was talking. When he spoke of his aft, he stopped midway up the exposed protoform. He watched Jazz grab a small false spike and moved behind him. "Jazz, if… if you are going to penetrate my port, I want you not a toy."

 _My spike?_ Jazz was a bit thrown off by the request, but he looked at the toy in his servo before smiling mischievously. "Okay, but you'll have a job to do. Service this false spike as if it was Lord Soundwave, if I overload then you did good. If not then it's going to replace my spike." He leaned against Prowl's back and whispered softly. "And as a reward for getting me to overload, I'll let you have my valve."

Prowl's tense frame faltered at the mention of taking the valve. The toy was secure suctioned to the floor in front of his face. When he saw its size, he relaxed slightly when it reminded him of the times that he took Jazz's spike in his mouth. The mech knew it was a correct representation of Soundwave's spike, having it been in his mouth before. His wings were getting tapped before a digit ran down is spinal strut, and stopping on his covered port.

Jazz watched the cover move to the side and he allowed his spike to slide out. He rubbed his lubed servo down the length before pressing it into the tight hole. The Polyhexian moaned and started moving his hips slowly while the Praxian had groaned in discomfort. He felt Jazz gently bite the corner of his right wing, and took the silent order to start servicing the toy. Prowl just pretended that this was Jazz in his mouth. He wasn't about to imagine sucking the Lord of the house.

"Frag yes, please suck it faster. Get drool all over your servo." Jazz's voice became high pitched as he moved his hips harder. He felt Soundwave leave his processor, but he knew he wasn't going to be away for long. "P-Prowl, you feel so good."

Prowl moved his wings as he moaned with his body moving, getting lost in the moment with Jazz. _My Jazz._ He moved his helm with a groan, feeling his spike press more against its housing. He pulled his helm away with a loud intake. "Jazz, my spike."

"Mmm, what about your spike Sir?" Jazz teasingly asked and licked some exposed wirings near his shoulder. Prowl shivered and moaned before he decided that he had enough of the teasing. The ex-enforcer managed to surprise Jazz, pulling him underneath him, and revved his engines before attacking his neck with kisses. "Primus, you're so strong."

"Want you. Open your valve for me before I take your mouth." He ordered and Jazz purred before opening his valve plating for Prowl. "Beg for my spike." Prowl wished he had control over his spike plating, but Soundwave had shut off access to the manual override during the war.

"Please Sir, take my valve. You're not very g-good at playing." Jazz teased before he saw the spike slide out quickly. The visored mech licked his lips at seeing the bead of lubricant and the piercing at the end of the spike. "Suck the spike."

Prowl growled at the sight of Jazz's spike. He pushed inside the valve thrusting hard with a deep moan. The mech picked up the toy, looking at it questionably before smirking at Jazz, and placed it over his mouth. "If you don't stop ordering me around Jazz, I'm going to get very upset. You're teasing me and I want you."

The Praxian started altering between sucking the spike and moving his hips before finding a good rhythm. Jazz grabbed onto the mech on top of him, whining in arousal at the feeling. He felt Prowl's digits wrap around his spike and start moving his servo along with his thrusts. The two were a moaning mess on the floor that they didn't notice Soundwave quietly enter, and sit at the desk to watch the show. The Lord may not have had the best view, but he was enjoying it nonetheless.

Prowl was wanting to make passionate love to his lover, but he had built up arousal that he wanted to expel before going along his original plan. Jazz shivered and whimpered when he felt the mech play with his spike while fragging his valve into next week. "Prowl, f-feels good. Harder please!"

Pet suck the false spike while he thrusts into your little valve. Soundwave ordered and Jazz took the spike from Prowl, and placed it inside his mouth with a moan. The Praxian groaned and moved his hips harder, his wings were spasming as his spike mod activated. He revved his engines more and pulled the toy out of Jazz's mouth, and started kissing him softly. "Do you like it rough?"

"Oh yes Sir, especially when you lose control. It feels amazing!" Jazz's voice got higher as he was reaching his climax, feeling strange in both his spike and valve. _Am I going to overload through my spike?_ He arched his back with a small cry before he overloaded through his valve. When he collapsed on his back Jazz thought he was done, but when he lifted his helm up to watch Prowl overload, he cried out with his spike releasing its fluid all over his chest plate and onto his neck. The mech above him overloaded and went into a forced stasis. Jazz was pinned on the floor with Prowl and saw his mate appear seemingly out of nowhere, circling the sight before him.

He went to speak but Soundwave put a digit to his mask, telling his mate to be silent. Jazz's face heated up as he watched the mech pick out an item similar to the tail that Soundwave used on him, except it was closer to looking like an astro fox's with how bushy it looked. Soundwave lifted Prowl's aft just enough to get an angle before pushing the plug in his port. _Master, was that to your satisfaction? I tried to take charge, but I'm not like you._

"You did brilliantly my pet. Once his mod deactivates, I want you to lay on the desk and I'll clean you up. How did you like that overload? I felt it through the bond, must have been intense to get your spike to overload." Soundwave purred as he crouched over the Polyhexian's helm, scooping a bit of the lubricant onto his digits before pushing them into Jazz's mouth. The blue visored mech sucked the digits before pulling away with a smile. "Do you wish to form three-way bond with this mech, or keep him only as a stress reliever?"

Jazz looked at the Praxian before looking back up with a smile. "The overload was amazing and intense, almost as intense when you, Lord Megatron, and Shockwave all took me. If we have him as a lover, it would be beneficial for everyone. If you don't mind sharing me." Soundwave watched him squirm underneath the other mech, still managing to look adorable and appetizing.

"Then your task is to allow him to court you. When it is done, I will bring him into our bond." Soundwave ordered before seeing Jazz start sliding out from under the Praxian's limp frame. He was impressed that it was Prowl to immediately go into stasis. The mech also had to admit he looked almost appealing with the false tail. Jazz crawled over to the desk before collapsing back on the piece of furniture.

Prowl's systems started rebooting and his optics opened, and looked around before he sat up with his wings shivering off the excess charge. He heard a small whimper and whipped his helm to seeing Jazz laying across the desk, Soundwave was cleaning his frame with a wet cloth. Soundwave looked up with his mask deactivating to show a proud smile.

"You certainly got Jazz dirty, impressive. Come here my ward." Soundwave scooped out some fluid from Jazz's valve while Prowl slowly rose to his shaky legs. He walked over to Soundwave and leaned against the desk with a heavy vent. "Still tired after a nap? How about if you help me clean up our pet, I will let you both recharge?"

The Praxian looked into the visors with a bit of confusion. "Our?"

Soundwave cleaned his digits with a satisfied hum before nodding with his just cleaned digits going under the white chin. "You earned my pet's trust when he allowed you to frag him into the ground Prowl. He is our pet, but remember that you belong to me and this goes both ways. I give you Jazz, so what do I get in return?"

"I-I'm not ready to give you that. I will give you my intelligence." Prowl said firmly and he felt something brush against the back of his legs. His wings flared upwards and he looked down to see the tail, and he started spinning around in a circle. "Wh-What? When did that get... you put that in there, didn't you? Get it out."

The lord chuckled and grabbed the end of the tail, giving it a small tug, and Prowl yelped and backed away with his servos going to his aft. "We have to get your aft prepped for my spike at some point. Unless you enjoy pain as much as Jazz does? Either bend over and let me take it out or leave it until we leave the room."

The Praxian frowned, took in the scenario and the results of each one before releasing a heavy sigh. "Can you take it out and I'll help clean Jazz?"

"Hm, well turn around and bend over for me then my ward." Soundwave teased and Prowl looked away from the mech before turning around. He slowly got into a slight angle before Soundwave took the center of the false tail, and pulled it out sharply. Prowl shouted in surprise with his aft plating quickly covering his port, and when he turned to face Soundwave there was a scowl on his face. "Oh, don't give me that look Prowl. You asked me to remove it and I did, despite how attractive and innocent looking it makes you. Maybe I should do some modifications to your frame, what do you think?"

"I would appreciate not being modified, Sir." Prowl said with a frown still on his face. His gaze landed on the Polyhexian that was just now stirring, his back arched as his legs stiffened. How does he make stretching look arousing? Prowl heated up when one of Jazz's servos ran up the side of his face as he relaxed back on the desk. He looked at the two mechs with a tired smile on his lips.

"Pet, it's time to clean your valve. And our dear ward wishes to help clean you." Soundwave chuckled and Jazz purred with his legs opening slightly. The Host mech sat in the chair with his servos folded in front of him. "Go on Prowl clean him."

The black and white mech looked at the scenario with his wings slowly rising as his battle computer informed him of what Soundwave wanted him to clean with. "W-With my mouth?" The visored mech gestured and Prowl's wings twitched to show how uneasy this task made him, but he dropped to his knees with his servos wrapped around the other mech's legs.

-End M Rated-

* * *

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	31. Chapter 31

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: M rated marked

* * *

Ch. 31

Prowl and Soundwave were leaving the mines, his spark ached after seeing all the unowned Autobots being worked to near deactivation to mine the energon. Some were actual Autobots and others were either unruly bots that refused to conform, or Autobot sympathizers. When someone was going to be sent off to the auction house, they were dragged off by guards and thrown into cryopods after being collared.

The Praxian had witnessed several of his old teammates being dragged off along with simple citizens. He had to watch from the security room where Red Alert and Tarn had been. The mech didn't even try talking to the Polyhexian, not after he had seen the patch on the back of his neck and the glyph for DJD branded over his Autobot insignia.

"So, my ward, are you satisfied with your questions being answered? If you wish, we can have you experience what they have to live through." Soundwave poked at the silent mech as they were heading to their new destination, the auction house.

"My questions are… answered with satisfactory answers. I do not require personal experience, Sir." Prowl said stoically as he looked at the lead before looking at Soundwave. "The patch that was Red Alert, was it the same one that was on Preceptor?"

The visored mech contemplated on if he felt like answering the question or not. "No, it's to keep his glitch at bay. His is more detrimental than yours and required surgery, especially after Swindle failed to hand over his conjux. You are projecting your thoughts."

"My apologies Sir. Were the conditions of the mines as bad during the golden ages?" Prowl asked carefully, not sure if this was a part of the few topics that were blacklisted as 'appropriate things to ask Soundwave'. The Praxian noticed that the citizens they would pass were no longer whispering derogatory words at him and were now simply glancing at him before continuing to their destination. _What is that about?_

"Roughly the same, but instead of slavery many miners were shipped off to either fight in the Pits or the war against the Quintessons." Soundwave explained as a large warehouse, surrounded by a large barb wired fence, came into view. Prowl's wings shivered, causing the charms to make soft tinging sounds. He saw hundreds of mechs and femmes file through the gates while shuttles were landing on the side of the building. The Praxian saw drones dragging nearly a hundred cryopods to the back of the warehouse. He recognized a few of the Decepticons and a few of his old allies being toted around by their masters.

 _Shockwave and Blurr, Tarn, Vos, and Kaon brought Mirage and Red Alert, Gladiator Pit Master, Chop Shop Mistress, and Pixel. But where's Megatron?_ Prowl asked himself as his lead was pulled on, causing him to give a startled sound before following close behind Soundwave. They walked inside after Prowl was scanned into the system. Inside the warehouse, it was a large open area that had a five by five wall of all the slaves in their pods that were put into display cases. It disgusted Prowl still to see this all happening, but it couldn't be helped now. There was a part of the warehouse where he saw Hook and Scrapper watching over Wheeljack, and then another section where Prowl swore, he saw Inferno surrounded by what he thought was a detailing team.

Shockwave saw Soundwave and guided his slave over to the two. "Greetings again Soundwave, I see you are here to just look. Which is the most logical choice; the Dinobots along with some of the gestalts are here. I do not have the time to attend to eight."

"I believe Megatron requested the Dinobots to be chosen by Rust." Soundwave unclipped the lead from Prowl's collar and walked alongside Shockwave with their slaves following from a safe distance. "Ninety-nine percent Swindle didn't hold onto the Autobot for Tarn."

The purple mech looked at his colleague and then across the room where the Constructicon was currently betting off Huffer. "Swindle is a haggler, he would go for the highest paying customer that foolishly believes his twisted words. He will hand over the mech if he knows what is best for him."

Prowl looked at Blurr and barely touched his arm before he got revved at by the Velocitron. He pulled his servo away with a confused tilt of his wings. "I apologize Blurr, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry, I've reached my limit of physical contact." The light blue mech kept his field closed off and he looked around the room with an agitated sigh. "It's like Velocity's racetrack show room."

The Praxian watched Huffer's pod and his new master being guided off to Hook and Wheeljack. Five pods were pulled from various parts of the large display case and sat in front of the group. Inside them was a member of the Protectobots. Prowl couldn't stop staring, he knew that Hot Spot was going to do whatever it took to see that his brothers were safe. He managed to follow Soundwave without missing a beat, but his optics were still on the gestalt.

"Sold to Motormaster for hundred thousand credits!" Swindle shouted before they were carted off with the Stunticons following.

 _Primus watch out for First Aid._ Prowl didn't often pray to the creator of Cybertron, but he felt that it was appropriate for who their new masters were. Prowl saw that they stopped walking when they grouped up with Tarn and his group. Soundwave pointed to the ground and Prowl dropped to his knees with his wings shaking in annoyance. _That mech looked like Inferno, but the colors are all wrong._

Red Alert didn't take his optics off the mech that was applying new paint to the newly bought slaves. Vos started speaking in a dialect that Prowl didn't understand, and his translator was coming up with errors. Tarn looked up and he growled before priming up his nuke. Mirage and Red Alert both instinctively took a step away from the mech.

"I am going to rip that mech's smooth-talking spark out in the most artistic ways." The mech stalked over to the stage with his weapon pointing at the mech. "I told you to hold the mech for me you little mecha-weasel!"

Shockwave sighed and waved his wrist over Soundwave's raised arm. "The mech will never learn from his mistakes. It is truly a miracle he hasn't deactivated."

Mirage was watching the prices of his mate's pod sky rocketing before the mistress at Chop Shop was about to follow her new 'prize'. "Hound! No, you promised me my mate! I've done what you've asked!" Kaon wrapped an arm around his slave's waist, holding him up off the floor. "Hound! Hound!"

Prowl looked between Tarn and Swindle yelling at each other, Hound being brought out of stasis, and Mirage screaming for his mate. _Soundwave likes usefulness._ Prowl knew that Hound's hologram tech would be better suited for the DJD as opposed at a pleasure house of any kind. He also knew that Mirage would feel the negative affects of the spark transfer and be glitching as well. The Praxian held his wings up high and moved in front of Soundwave's pelvic plating, holding his waist tightly, and started licking him.

Soundwave jumped slightly from the warm contact on his plating. He looked down an actual surprise when he saw Prowl licking his plating. Mirage stopped fighting as he looked at his old commander in shock when he watched him continue licking Soundwave.

"What are you doing my ward?" Soundwave asked teasingly with his digits landing on the helm.

"I'll do it, just please give Hound to the DJD. Please Lord Soundwave." Prowl kept his helm bowed as he voiced his desire to not see another one of his friends hurt.

Soundwave let his field flare in approval before lifting Prowl's helm to look him in the optics. "Stay." He released his Cassetticons; Ravage and the avians went to stop Wheeljack and Hook, Rumble and Frenzy followed Soundwave to Swindle and Tarn. "Now Swindle, I thought we agreed to give Tarn useful slaves. Imagine what Megatron would say if he found out that one of his most loyal of soldiers was denied the proper tools to see to it that your… business runs smoothly? Certainly, would lose all of your credits."

Prowl kept his helm straight as he staid where he was. He watched Wheeljack stop what he was doing, but he kept his servos on the prone form. The mistress went to strike the scientist for stopping, but Hook and Scrapper stopped her with blasters pointed at her. Soundwave returned with Tarn on his tail.

"Vos, go deal with the mech." Tarn ordered, and Vos made a sound as if he didn't like the order. "No, Kaon cannot have him, and I don't trust the others. Just go before I take you there myself." The slender mech grumbled before going across the room.

Soundwave knew this was a step in the right direction of getting the other slaves to conform. _If they see Prowl willingly give himself to me, they will see that he is much happier as mine._ He placed a servo on top of Prowl's chevron, feeling him shiver under his touch. "Come Prowl, we have work to do."

Prowl rose to his peds and was clipped to the lead that was in his master's servo. He gave the three slaves one quick glance before following Soundwave quietly. _There is no going back now Prowl, you can do this._ Prowl knew what Soundwave was capable of, he was aware of his chances, and he was very much aware that going back on his word simply out of pride would cost him a lot. And the price of giving up some bit of his pride wasn't worth whatever punishment Soundwave would inflict on him or Jazz.

"You surprised me Prowl. You are willing to give yourself to me simply for a mech like Mirage." Soundwave spoke casually to the mech that remained silent. "Why so quiet my ward?"

"I did it simply because Tarn appears to be a mech that wants those under his command to be useful and functional. Red Alert was already a ticking time bomb, but now that Inferno is no more anything could set him off. If Mirage lost Hound, Tarn would have two slaves that would be on the verge of going insane and requiring spark transfers or termination. Therefore, giving you my frame on my terms for the benefit of both parties was worth it. Sir." Prowl kept his voice leveled through his entire explanation.

The lord chuckled at how Prowl worked, kept all his emotions inside and trained his wings to remain unexpressive. "Well we all appreciate your consideration of all of Cybertron."

At the manor, Jazz was signing off for his order of ten pallets of energon cubes. They were being taken in the back of the storage while Jazz looked up at the sky with worry before shaking his helm and grabbed his twins when they ran out the door. "What are you two energy balls doing?"

"We want to play outside before the cold comes." Playback said behind giggles.

"Give me a kiss and then you can play, tell Sire I'm in the boiler room." Jazz instructed before kissing them both on the sides of their helms. They giggled and returned the kiss before running off to play in the yard. The Polyhexian went down to the boiler room and made sure its timer was set. He heard someone coming downstairs, he turned to see Barricade standing at the top of the stairs. "Did you need help with something Barricade?"

"Yeah, got scratched up and I can't reach it." He pointed over his shoulder to show the large gouges across his back. Jazz nodded and guided him to the kitchen to patch him up. Barricade sat down with a groan. "Ever get a feeling of déjà vu?"

Jazz went to the cupboard and pulled out a small kit. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently as he cleaned the wounds.

"Like you've met Prowl or any of the other slaves before?" The enforcer asked through the pain. Jazz stopped for a moment before chuckling and grabbed a large gauze pad. "You do, don't you?"

"If I have it's in the past Cade. My duty is to the family and yours is to enforce the laws that Lord Megatron makes." He went over to the kit and walked back with a wrap. "But yes, there are… moments were my spark flutters around Prowl as if it recognizes him."

Barricade nodded before rising to his peds. "Thanks. I'm going into the city, need anything?"

The Polyhexian started cleaning up, "not that I can think of. Everything I need for the manor is being delivered. Thank you though." The mech simply nodded before leaving to do what he needed. Jazz went back down to the boiler room to bring out more blankets.

Soundwave and Prowl walked through the gate, seeing the twins chasing after a small Insecticon. "Playback, Flip Sides where is your Carrier?" He asked as they ran to greet their Sire.

"In the boiler room. Carrier told us to tell you when you got home. Are Uncle Shockwave and Uncle Megatron going to stay during the cold season?" Flip Sides asked excitedly as they were lifted into his arms.

"No, they won't be coming over until after. Ravage keep an optic on them." Soundwave instructed before releasing his eldest creation. He sat his younger creations down and guided Prowl inside before stopping in the middle of the front room.

Prowl looked at him with confusion. "Sir?"

"Stay." He ordered before going to where his spark led to his mate.

The Praxian stood where he was before seeing Soundwave guiding Jazz upstairs. His wings flicked with concern when he saw how weak Jazz looked. _Jazz was fine this morning at morning energon and fine before we left._ Soundwave soon returned and removed the collar without Prowl getting inti position. "Is Jazz okay?"

"It would seem that the buffers were weak. The sparkling dropped into his gestational chamber. Now follow me, we'll need to start preparing you." Soundwave dropped the ball on Prowl and his wings instantly flared.

"S-Sparkling? Jazz is carrying? But he didn't say anything." Prowl was in a state of shock and was half dragged half followed Soundwave upstairs.

"Yes, Jazz is carrying, it is to be expected after all of that interfacing. Though the buffers should have prevented it to happen. The sparkling is going to be another symbiont from the size of its spark." Soundwave wasn't sure how to feel at knowing his mate was sparked again. He was thrilled to know he was carrying, but at this time it was the worst time to have a new spark. Sparklings, especially symbionts, required a lot of attention and were very fragile.

Prowl looked down in thought before looking back up at Soundwave. "You are not excited about this news?"

"Don't be absurd Prowl, of course I am. I simply have to rush these preparations, which also means you will not be leaving his side while the spark is young." Soundwave stood in front of the play room before shutting the door again. "We will have to play another time. We have to finish preparations."

 _Is he really that surprised that Jazz is sparked?_ Prowl asked himself in confusion as he followed Soundwave back down stairs. "Should we not have a medic on site, Sir?"

"No, Jazz will not appreciate that. Host sparkings are sensitive and Jazz, being a Polyhexian, will just lash out at medics. Have you ever seen a Polyhexian carrying? They are rather aggressive to anyone who doesn't register as family." Soundwave explained briefly as they went into the office. He sat at his desk and pointed to the chair across from him. Prowl sat down before a datapad was sat in front of him. "Order twelve units of the large thermal blankets, four units of water, seven speakers, and pick whatever music you want."

"Speakers, music? Can I ask wh-" Prowl was cut off by Soundwave vid-coming Shockwave and Megatron.

The two mechs were surprised by the comm. "Soundwave, what calls for this surprise?"

"Shockwave, your scientist placed a too weak of a buffer. Jazz's sparkling has dropped into his gestational chamber." Soundwave said bluntly. There was silence from the two mechs before an uncomfortable cough.

"Well this is untimely for a new spark. What do you require from us? I still have the scars from when you were sparked with Ratbat." Megatron joked and sipped from his chalice of energon.

 _Are Hosts really that dangerous of Carriers? What if they need medical help?_ Prowl asked as he ordered what he was told to get. He still didn't understand why the speakers and music was necessary.

"Bumblebee, I need him." The Host remained blunt.

"Impossible, his heat cycle is still active, and he had a visit from Hook before the auction." Megatron said with his arm going across the screen.

The blue mech crossed his arms and tapped his digits on his arms. "Fine. Well until the sparkling is old enough and Jazz's systems settle, our project will be placed on hold."

"I will start working on supplements and additives and have them delivered before the cold hits." Shockwave informed before a popup appeared on Prowl's screen. He turned it to face Soundwave, on the screen were a list of supplements that Carriers with sensitive tanks took to absorb the energon along with help regulate their other systems. "Will this be enough to last until the thaw?"

Soundwave looked at the list before nodding and signaled for Prowl to accept the order. "It will, I will keep you both updated." They all disconnected, and Soundwave looked at his staring slave. "You have questions, ask."

"Does Jazz have difficulty carrying? You told him to prepare the manor for the cold season, if he is going to be out of commission then who will finish the job? Why did you need Bumblebee? Sir." Prowl asked as he sat straighter.

"You may recall during the war that Jazz was unable to hold down his energon for long unless he had rust sticks, or something added to his energon. He is a very sensitive Carrier, which is why the cold season is a terrible time to be carrying. Which also explains why he feared it frosting. And we will be taking part of the work load. As for the scout, though he may not remember him, Jazz's spark recognizes Bumblebee as family." Soundwave explained before looking up to seeing the door opening. Prowl saw Jazz walk in with a thermal blanket wrapped around himself. "Jazz, I told you to rest."

"Energon." Jazz spoke softly before making his way towards Soundwave and sat in his lap with the blanket covering the side of his face. _I'm sorry for getting sparked, I know that you did not want any more sparklings for a while._

 _It is okay my Conjux, I should have double checked your buffers._ Soundwave wrapped his arms around the mech in his lap. Prowl was watching the two before looking down. "I finished ordering the items."

"Good, if you are up to it you and Prowl go make sure you get fueled. You get whatever room ready for the sparkling, and I'll see to it that everyone leaves it alone." Soundwave ran a digit down the side of Jazz's face, getting him to nuzzle it with a purr.

Jazz stood up and looked at his mate innocently, "I want... here."

"Jazz, I need to work. I can let you have the lounge." Soundwave compromised, but Jazz's face twisted, and his engines started rumbling. "Pet why do you want my office?"

"Small, smells like you. I want _this room_." He stared his mate down, but Soundwave wasn't going to give up his office. Jazz looked at the door and then looked back at his mate. "I take one of the guest rooms?"

Soundwave nodded, and Jazz was happy again he hugged the red visored mech. He took Prowl's servo, leading him to the kitchen before leaning against the island counter with a heavy ex-vent. Prowl was quick to his side with his servo on his back. "Are you okay Jazz? I thought the sparkling dropped only today?"

"I'll be okay in a bit. Can you get me energon from the cooler?" Jazz asked, and he pointed to the large cooler that was up against one of the walls. Prowl went over, realizing that this was the only room he hasn't thoroughly looked around. He sat a cube next to the Polyhexian before watching him drink the energon hurriedly.

"Woah, woah Jazz don't do that. You will make yourself sick." Prowl lowered the cube away from his face. Jazz heated up with embarrassment before slowing down on his refueling. "Despite the timing, you must be excited to be carrying again."

The Praxian saw the smile appear on Jazz's face again and rubbed his mid-section. "I am, sparklings are my life. Symbionts are harder and more time consuming than other sparklings, because of their size and learning about their unique needs. Prowler, do you think you could do me a favor for when I start showing symptoms?"

Prowl nodded and stepped closer to Jazz, "anything Jazz."

"Could you tend to Soundwave's needs? I know it's something you don't want to do, but I'm not going to be in the right mindset to interface with him. It would mean a lot to me if you did this for me, just until my systems settle." Jazz looked up at him with a soft expression. His field melted into Prowl's as Prowl stared into his visors.

 _Interfacing could harm the sparkling, and there would be a thirty-five percent decrease in Soundwave bringing up his plan to interface with me. And I have already told him that I would._ Prowl nodded with his wings standing straight. "If that is what you require me to do, then I will see to it that this gets completed. Jazz, can I ask why you do not want any medics?"

"Hosts just do it themselves, to ensure that the symbiont bonds with its creator. Not even the Sire gets to see their creation until a strong enough bond is made between the Carrier and sparkling is established." Jazz sat the empty cube down with his tanks satisfied for the moment. "What kind of music did you pick for me?"

 _Right the music._ "May I ask why you wish to have music? And I picked a random collection of a classical musician I enjoyed in my youth. It helped me recover from crashes." He followed Jazz out of the kitchen and down the hall where the guest rooms were located. Some of the servants were quick to move out of their way or simply leaving this area of the manor. _It would seem they have learned their lesson._

"Ooh, a classy mech I see. I like it." Jazz teased before opening on the doors on the right and with a big smile. He stepped inside the room, immediately going for the berth. The Polyhexian pulled all the blankets to the ground and started pushing all of pillows to the top of the berth. Prowl stepped inside while he silently observed quietly. He watched how Jazz was quick to close the blinds on the only window in the room before propping the door open into the washroom open with a chair.

"Would you like some assistance Jazz?" Prowl offered. Jazz looked over his shoulder as he picked up the smaller thermal blankets and pointed to the berth posts. The Praxian walked over and looked at what he wanted to have done. "Do you have something to pin them?"

Jazz shook his helm, "Soundwave might in the play room. Zip ties or rope." Prowl nodded and left to go get the items. He saw the tail that Soundwave had put in his port, and he quickly shook his helm before going to the trunk to grab what could be used to hold the blankets up. He dropped off a few bundles of rope before Jazz kicked him out.

The Praxian looked at his frame, seeing his mass was returning thanks to using the workout room a couple times a solar cycle. He returned to the office where Soundwave was working hard at writing an email to someone. "What will happen to Playback and Flip Sides when Jazz is… occupied? They still require more than seventy percent of his attention, but with a new sparkling on the way it will be harder to tend to all of them along with the upkeep of the manor. Sir."

"That is why I have servants Prowl. As for the twins, they know how to behave. They won't need to strengthen their bond with Jazz until after the sparkling is here. And you forget I am a Host as well, so whatever they require I will be able to give them." Soundwave said calmly while typing rapidly.

-M Rated-

Prowl's optics looked to the sides of him before ex-venting the stress away and walked beside Soundwave. "I am in… need of professional attention. Sir. And Jazz seems to like the… attention you give."

Soundwave slowly looked up at Prowl with his mouth guard opening and his visors lowering to the desk. "Are you trying to flirt?"

The wings flared, and Prowl suddenly felt flustered. He looked at the bookshelf with his servos clenched. "Not effectively."

"Clearly." Soundwave was internally laughing at Prowl. He pushed his chair back and gestured at his lap. The Praxian stiffly sat on him, and his lower back was soon being rubbed. "I can see now why Jazz had such a hard time knowing that you were flirting. Let's see, where to start with you. On the desk, legs apart."

Prowl hesitantly sat on the desk and opened his legs very slightly. Soundwave pulled his legs onto his knees, forcing Prowl to recline on his elbows with his aft on the edge of the desk. "Knowing you, there is an 89.994% chance that you will cause me more pain than pleasure."

"I suppose I could hold back, but you better make me believe that you _want_ to be fragged by me." Soundwave opened one of the top drawers and pulled out a soft item and ran it across his legs with Prowl shivered with his wings dipping slightly. The Host stood up with the small feathered cloth running down his chest. Prowl shivered with small gasps when his sensors spiked around his hips. "Very aggressive reactions, are you enjoying the soft teasing?"

Prowl shivered again when the cloth went across his wings very slowly. "Yes." Soundwave smacked Prowl's wings with the shredded cloth. He flinched away with his digits curling beside him. Soundwave walked back in front of him with the item sitting beside the black and white mech. "What was that for?"

"You did not respond correctly, now how are you to respond to me?" Soundwave pulled the top drawers out and propped Prowl's peds on the drawers. The mech grabbed the cloth, smacking it across the pelvic plating. Prowl curled up with a small cry of pain when it continued several more times.

"Sir." Prowl answered with his frame tensing again. Soundwave nodded his approval, rewarding Prowl with a soft kiss just above his spike plating. The Praxian shivered with a shaky intake when the kiss turned into a long lick on his pelvic plating. "S-Frag."

The blue mech chuckled as he blew cool air into some exposed wiring. Prowl gasped again with his wings shivering harshly. The Praxian bit the tip of his glossa as he whined loudly. Soundwave once again gave a deep chuckle before tapping a digit on the white pelvic plating. "Tell me what is on your mind my ward."

"R-Release, Sir." Prowl panting softly as Soundwave cupped the area. The mech hummed as if he was thinking about it. Soundwave opened Prowl's aft and pelvic plating before allowing his spike to stand at attention. The Praxian watched in fear as Soundwave pressed two digits into the port, gently moving them in and out. Prowl clenched tightly before Soundwave started stroking his spike, and his processor was slowly relaxing when his systems were increasing in pleasure. A deep groan escaped the reclined mech before the other wrapped his free servo around the spike. "F-Frag."

Soundwave chuckled and pulled the digits out slowly as he stroked upwards just a slowly. Prowl's hips lifted with a moan being dragged out. "Do you like this my ward?" The Praxian groaned again when Soundwave pushed in three of his digits into his port. Prowl cried out with chest thrusting upwards from the violation. "So, this is all it takes to get some amazing berth room optics. You like to be teased, don't you? Tell me how it makes you feel."

"D-Distraction from ca-calculations. I… rather n-not s-say… Sir!" Prowl's voice involuntarily got higher when Soundwave stuck a fourth digit in his port and gently massaged their spikes together. _Getting harder to focus. Build up increasing._ Soundwave watched how the cold expression was melting away and was being replaced by a softer expression. The Lord rubbed them together faster before Prowl was gasping harder.

Prowl cried out loudly while Soundwave was grunting, and just before Prowl could overload Soundwave released his hold. The Praxian collapsed on the desk with his cooling fans working hard. He looked up at Soundwave with a mix of need and almost a glare. Soundwave chuckled with his digits pulling out of the black and white mech's aft. The Host looked at the ex-Autobot that was on his desk in satisfaction of what led up to this event, and it was all thanks to his brilliant pet.

"You are certainly easy to rile up once we get you started, aren't you Prowl? I have work to do, but we can't have you like this can we?" Soundwave asked mockingly as he sat down in his chair while casually stroking his spike. Prowl finally mustered enough strength to prop himself up and narrowed his optics at him. The blue mech laughed at the brave act, impressed how fast his expression and field changed. "Impressive control, does your glitch store it away for further analysis or simply erase the buildup?"

"Both Sir. It depends on what my battle computer determines as a 'healthy buildup' or a 'damaging buildup'. This current event is considered a damaging buildup simply because of the dangerous build up to an overload before stopping." Prowl was testing out his systems ability to retract his spike while Soundwave was talking until he discovered that said mech had locked him out of his own systems. "If I am not going to be overloading, I would appreciate that my spike and port be closed off and I can be of actual work. Sir."

 _If I didn't need his processor I would most definitely convert him into a similar mindset as Jazz._ Soundwave thought to himself and his own symbionts before answering his ward. He deactivated the override on Prowl's spike plating. "Close up your spike, face the door, and lean forward on the desk. I will show you how to overload without spike stimulation."

Prowl kept his optics on the waiting mech as he got into position. Soundwave scooted his chair forward before grabbing Prowl by the waist, and quickly lowered him down onto his spike with a servo cupping his mouth. Prowl wanted to desperately scream from the quick and painful stretch, but his voice box glitched. His sensors were still registering pain even as Soundwave massaged the wings. Tears were streaming down his face while Soundwave gently nibbled in the exposed protoform. The Host mech held Prowl up as he hushed the mech that was on his spike.

"You did that on purpose." Prowl said through gritted denta. Soundwave licked the back of his wings as he gently laid him on the desk. They slowly rose to their peds with Prowl resting his helm on his arms and Soundwave holding his waist.

"I guess your prediction on me causing you pain was correct. But now just pleasure, activate your port mod if you wish to experience less pain." Soundwave instructed before he felt a small gush of warm lubricant around his spike. He rewards his prize with soft pets on his wings before slowly pulling out and pushed himself back in. Prowl grunted slightly with the thrust.

 _Soundwave can we feel? We want to feel!_ Rumble asked through the bond. The Host shook his helm with a silent chuckle as he opened the bond to let his symbionts feel the pleasure through their bond. Because what kind of Host would Soundwave be if he didn't allow his creations feel what he felt? The blue mech found a good rhythm for them, and it took a bit of hiking Prowl's leg and teasing the broad wings to feel the tension leave the Praxian. It took even longer and more lube to hear Prowl moan softly into the desk.

 _Why does this feel good? It hurt just kliks before._ Prowl asked himself before Soundwave pulled out just long enough to flip him over, and then slowly slid back in. His helm dipped back as a stretched-out moan escaped him. Soundwave pinned Prowl's servos on the desk as he carefully bit his neck cables. Prowl felt his spike pressing against his plating, he vented hard with his wings spazzing out. "You may overload when you want my ward."

The Host mech was enjoying the faces of pleasure and wanting to rein in the emotions Prowl was giving. His cheek plates were turning a bright red, his optics were heavily dimmed, and his frame was hot. Prowl started releasing heavy ex-vents before his back violently arched as he cried out with his overload. The Praxian collapsed on the desk with his wings twitching and Soundwave pounded a few more times before overloading inside his aft. Soundwave pulled out and collapsed into his chair with their ex-vents and fans filling the silent room.

"Mm, just imagine what we could do with Jazz pinned between us. You… certainly are not a disappointment when it comes to interfacing. Open your plating Prowl, let's clean you out, and then you rest in here." Soundwave closed his plating as he watched the Praxian struggle to get on his own peds. Prowl opened his plating, lubricant dripped out of his spike housing and Soundwave's lubricant felt sticky to Prowl. The visored mech chuckled at how out of it the winged mech looked. "Did you enjoy yourself my ward, after your modification activated?"

The Praxian was quietly watching Soundwave pull a cloth out of one of the drawers. "I would prefer a shower, Sir." He looked away with a frown on his face. Soundwave just continued wiping the drying lubricant off the white plating. "I would have appreciated more foreplay or from digits to a large spike."

"Unless you wish to flaunt our recent activity to the rest of the manor then you may go." Soundwave looked at the mech, watching him remain where he was. The mech went back to cleaning before finding it sufficiently clean enough for him to leave. "Go shower and then lay on the couch. We are not done."

Prowl grinded his denta before standing straighter. "Yes Sir." He left the study, going straight to the washroom with his entire lower half in pain and an evident limp in his steps. _I can't believe I allowed myself to lose control._ The Praxian kept to himself as he entered the shower with a hard groan. He leaned against the wall for support with the hot water hitting his frame. "Frag I am going to need pain reducers."

After a long shower, Prowl returned to the office and sat on the couch with a sigh of relief at the softness on his plating. Soundwave had a vase full of energon and two glasses sitting on the desk. He poured the energon into the glasses before making his way to Prowl. "You did very good earlier, I think that you deserve a reward for that. Drink your energon and I'll massage your wings."

-End M Rated-

"What are you trying to do?" Prowl moved to the arm of the couch with his wings protected behind his frame. Soundwave remained calm as he extended out the glass.

"You've only seen the first part of what interfacing is like with me. You follow my instructions and give me satisfactory results, I reward you. Fail to do so, then you get punished. Now, drink up Prowl and I'll massage your back. After you've recharged then we'll move onto other activities." Soundwave explained while drinking from his glass. Prowl relaxing with his wings still against the couch. Once the energon was consumed, Soundwave had Prowl lay across his lap with his wings exposed to him.

Prowl released a heavy sigh when Soundwave rubbed the rotary nubs with such a graceful move of his digits. He felt the mech move his servos down to his waist. A deep groan escaped him before he could stop himself from making it. Soundwave didn't mock him as Prowl expected him to do; instead the mech continued rubbing the area. The Host mech looked down at the mech laying in his lap. "I... I rather like this Sir. It is... comforting."

"I can see that my ward. This can be a reoccurring thing as long as you please me." Soundwave teased gently as he moved his servos up to his shoulders. Prowl hid his face into the blue thigh with a heavy sigh. "If you feel like knowing, Jazz is still rather cuddly after interfacing."

"Why does Jazz need music for his carrying?" Prowl asked with his helm turning up to look at the mech. "Jazz was a bit... preoccupied to answer."

"Inspiration for names and gives him something to distract him. I will be dropping off data pads along with other things in a few solar cycles." Soundwave informed his ward while rubbing the base of the chevron before Prowl yawned softly. The mech continued rubbing the chevron and the wings before seeing the Praxian eventually fall into stasis. Once Soundwave decided Prowl was in a deep enough stasis, he carefully moved out from under the mech and went to his desk.

It was only a few solar cycles until the cold came, everyone was banned from the room that Jazz had hidden in, and it became a well-known fact amongst all of Soundwave's circle of friends about Jazz's condition. Prowl was in charge of keeping an optic on the twins while Soundwave was in a meeting with Megatron and Tarn. He along with his brother, Mirage, Hound, and of course the twins were locked inside of the library.

"Playback, Primus get down from there." Prowl didn't understand how a mech his size could be so fast and have the strength to climb nearly to the top of the book shelves. He went over to the mech and pulled him off the shelf and sat him down. "You are going to harm yourself if you fall. And then your Carrier is going to come after my aft for allowing you to hurt yourself."

"But I want to go play outside!" Playback stomped his ped with a huff. Flip Sides was sitting on Smokescreen's lap while silently reading a story to him.

"Yes, well we're locked in, so we can't leave." Mirage said while clinging onto his mate to which Hound didn't seem to mind at all.

Playback continued to pout as he sat on the ground with his arms crossed. Prowl sighed and sat beside his brother and started examining his wings. "Your wing panels haven't changed?"

Smokescreen looked at them and then at his brother with a shake of his helm. "Megatron wants to wait until Bumblebee's heat is over and the cold season is done before trying to spark me. Something about a surprise which I'm not excited about. How's Jazz doing?"

"From the rate of energon he has been consuming along from what these two say, he is closing off the bond every lunar cycle. Laserbeak told me that Hosts don't carry as long as standard Carriers, so he will have the sparkling as soon as the cold is done and then a few solar cycles until he is ready to introduce it." Prowl explained before looking at the femme quizzically. "You're being really quiet Flip Sides."

She looked up with a smile, "Carrier was talking to me. He wants sweet and sour rust sticks."

"I will be sure to inform your Sire when we leave." Prowl said and looked at where Playback was, but he wasn't on the ground anymore. His wings flared, and he looked around for the mech. _If I didn't already know, I would now._ "Playback?"

"Over here!" Playback shouted from a window further in the back of the library. He ran over to the group, putting his servos on Prowl's knees. "Why are recharging bots coming?"

The older mechs all looked at each other before going to the window where the symbiont had come from. Vos, Kaon, and Starscream's trine were pushing four cryopods that were fogged up. "Mirage?" Smokescreen looked at the spy who shrugged. "Shouldn't you know seeing as Kaon's _your_ master?"

"Just because he owns me doesn't mean slag Smokescreen! Does Megatron tell _you_ everything!?" Mirage shouted as he stepped inside the Praxian's personal space. Smokescreen flared his wings and that angered Hound, and then Prowl retaliated by yelling at Hound to control his mate.

"Well, I expected to see you all cuddling." The slaves all stopped yelling to see Barricade walk in with a blaster on his hip and a smirk on his lips. "Squirts, Soundwave wants you."

The twins pointed out the window, determined to know who the bots were. "Who are they?"

"How should I know? I've been at work, no scoot before I have to carry you out." Barricade repeated himself before leaving. The twins huffed before following the enforcer. Prowl's wings flicked with a huff.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just… ever since I left the mines, all I've done was put my friends in those pods or chase after Autobot sympathizers. And I know you know about as much as everyone else." Mirage apologized to Smokescreen before rubbing the brand in his left shoulder. "If I remember correctly Skyfire and a mech named Hot Rod was among a few of the mechs Tarn and the others hunted down."

Smokescreen nodded and hugged his arm, his wings flicking down. "I'm sorry too for yelling at you. I guess I need to remember you're in a similar boat that I'm in."

Prowl's wings flared, and he looked up quickly just before the door opened. Soundwave walked in with the twins in his arms. He knew exactly what his presence meant, and he hugged Smokescreen tightly. "I will see you after the cold. Stay safe."

"I will. Love you." Smokescreen hugged his brother back before forcing himself to let the mech go. Prowl went to Soundwave and immediately dropped to his knees. Once his collar was placed on, he rose to his peds and followed the three out of the palace.

The Praxian looked at the lord as he was getting scanned out of the palace's systems. He didn't entirely understand why they needed to be scanned, but the mech figured that it was for liability purposes. "Sir, Flip Sides informed me that Jazz wishes for sweet and sour rust sticks."

"Then we'll go get some. Your wings are shaking, what is wrong my ward?" Soundwave hadn't brought the lead today because he knew that Prowl wouldn't attempt to flee. The Praxian stilled his wings with his helm turned towards the road.

"What is Lord Megatron going to do with those Autobots?" Prowl asked while avoiding making optic with his master. "What was Barricade doing there?"

"So curious, is your battle computer in need of filling out those blanks?" Soundwave looked over at his slave. "Barricade is simply going to interrogate the Autobots. That's all you need to know." He led them into a store that specialized in creating flavored treats. The mech sat the twins down and told them to behave.

The second he turned to talk to the owner, they ran off to go look at all the treats. Prowl went after them to make sure they didn't do anything to cause trouble. He was focusing all of his attention on the two Cassetticons before a soft voice got his attention.

"Prowl? Prowl, is that really you?" Prowl looked up to see First Aid walking over to him with a basket full of items.

The Praxian's wings flared and he went over to the Protectobot. He pulled him close to quiet any chance of. "First Aid, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"B-Back at home with Motor Master and the others. I was told to get treats. What about you?" He was shaking in the mech's arms, loving the comfort of the field.

"Getting Jazz's latest cravings. Are they hurting you or the others?" Prowl pulled away to look the mech over. He could see any sign of physical pain, but he knew it meant slag to what other things they could expose them too.

The Protectobot looked into his basket with his field flickering. "It's been forever since we've merged our sparks, and they said that until Hot Spot stops being defiant we can't be alone with each other. Motor master gave us to each of his team, keeping me on a tracker and let me do the grocery shopping. I just want my brothers, it hurts not being able to feel them."

"Prowl." The Praxian was interrupted from speaking when he heard Soundwave's voice. He hugged the depressed mech before looking into his optics.

"If you can try to compromise with Motor Master." Prowl tried suggesting to the red and white mech.

"Prowl!" Soundwave rose his voice and Prowl looked over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Prowl answered before giving another quick hug for First Aid's sake. He hurriedly returned to his master's side with his helm bent slightly.

Soundwave narrowed his optics at Prowl and decided to teach him a lesson. He grabbed the base of his wing, forcing him to his knees and look into his visors. Prowl's mouth opened trying to release a scream or some sort of sound to indicate his pain, but his voice box refused to work. "I don't like to be kept waiting Prowl, when I summon you, you are to drop everything and come. Do you understand me?"

Prowl nodded, but Soundwave didn't like that answer and started pinching wires. "Yes! Yes sir." _Expect punishment when we return home._ Soundwave entered his mind with his field flaring in anger. The Praxian bowed his helm before he was walked out on the lead.

When they arrived back to the manor, Flip Sides and Playback were sent off to watch movies or do whatever they wanted. Prowl was led to the play room. Soundwave removed the lead, but left Prowl standing in front of the desk. The Praxian had quickly come to realize, after the first time he was allowed in the room, that the desk wasn't used to do any actual work but a piece of furniture to do various other activities on.

"Lay across your front on the desk." Soundwave ordered, and Prowl laid on the sturdy desk. The Host left his side before returning with coiled rope and placed them on the center of his wings. Prowl tensed up with a hiss of pain at the weight added to the sensitive plating. "Do not move from this spot until I return. And I know you've moved because of the rope. If you move, I will lock you in isolation. Do you understand your punishment?"

The Praxian nodded with a wince. "It hurts Sir."

"Good, perhaps after this you'll learn." Soundwave turned on his heel and left with the door closing behind him.

* * *

I don't know why but writing the part where Prowl was attempting at flirting was super hard to write without laughing XD Also got my new laptop, so I should be able to write better... well better than I usually do on my phone.

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	32. Chapter 32

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: M rated marked

* * *

Ch. 32

 _This is unlawful punishment._ Prowl had his arms crossed as he paced the small space of the isolation room. It had been a whole three solar cycles since he was placed in the room. Sure, he moved, but he hadn't expected to fall into stasis. He felt that Soundwave was punishing him too harshly, especially when he fell into stasis. The door opened and the mech that placed him in the room was standing in the door way. Prowl stopped his pacing near the front of the berth.

"Why do you have to choose the worst of times to disobey me? With the cold season here, we're all stuck inside and have to deal with being around each other until it's thawed out." Soundwave walked over to Prowl and grabbed his servos to examine the markings that were on the mech's palms. Before the Praxian was put into the room, Soundwave had taken a small crop and smacked Prowl's palms long enough for them to start turning a slight red color. "Close them."

Prowl slowly closed his digits with a slight hiss of pain before opening them. "I didn't mean to fall into stasis. I was not prepared to be there all night." He spoke confidently but kept his optics aimed at his servos. Soundwave forced Prowl to look into his visors and they just looked at each other.

"Your tanks must be low, come we'll refuel and then work." Soundwave dropped his servo and led him downstairs. There was a banging sound coming from the room that Jazz was hiding in. Prowl's wings flicked when the sound stopped for a moment before music was softly playing. The Praxian looked at Soundwave after looking at the direction of the music.

"Why do Hosts block off their bonds with their other symbionts? Would they not want to include their existing creations? Sir?" Prowl asked as they made their way to the dining room Everyone, with Jazz being the exception, was there waiting for the two mechs. As always Prowl sat on the right of Soundwave and looked around at the symbionts that were already drinking their energon. _Now, I can't ask my questions. Great._ He sat there with his optics locking onto Soundwave, patiently waiting for him to start refueling.

"Sire, can Prowl play games with us after energon?" Playback asked his Sire after he sat his cube down.

Soundwave tapped a digit on the table in thought, "that is not something I can answer Playback. If you wish to play games, then ask Prowl yourself."

The mechling looked over at the Praxian silently, wanting a response. Prowl looked at him with his wings flexing slightly, "if you'd like." The mech figured his response was good enough because of the smile he was answered with. Playback went back to drinking his cube. Everyone consumed their energon with no small talk, which was all fine in Prowl's opinion. After Soundwave dismissed Prowl, the twins took Prowl to the library and the mechling pulled out a deck of cards. "What game may I ask are we playing?"

"A memory game that Carrier taught us. We try to find the pairs and the one the finds the most pairs get three energon gels! Carrier makes _really_ good gels!" Playback said excitedly before handing the deck to the grown mech. Prowl took it as a hint to shuffle the deck and did so.

"Prowl, do you think our new brother or sister will like us?" Flip Sides asked while looking up from her arms. She was nervous about having a sibling that was younger than her. The femme looked down slightly with a small frown. "We're you nervous when your brother was sparked?"

The Praxian nodded as he laid out the cards in a few rows. "I was; I was afraid my condition would have been passed on to my brothers. Luckily it was something I only received from our creators. Smokescreen was the sparkling, the mech that I'm not."

"Brothers?" The twins looked at Prowl with confusion, having been the first time he mentioned having more than one brother.

Prowl realized what he had just said and knew he had to choose his words wisely. "Yes, I had two younger brothers. Smokescreen is the youngest, our middle brother was… deactivated during the war. Do not worry Flip Sides, I believe your sibling will love you." The femme stared up at him with a growing smile. She climbed into Prowl's lap with her field was flaring happily as they played the game. The Praxian watched how serious and concentrated looks that both symbionts had, which got him to chuckle lightly.

"You have a nice laugh, Carrier likes hearing it. When will Sire let you take us out to the parks?" Playback giggled before getting the final pair to which th mechling was excited to get. "I win! Can we get treats?"

"It had been enough time to let your energon settle, I do not see why not." Prowl stood up before the smaller Cybertronians jumped on his back, minding his wings. _They really are almost clones of Jazz, they really mimic his facial expressions._ The Praxian noted how the two minded his wings with and appreciated their efforts to avoid the sensitive plating.

Prowl took them to the kitchen and the twins jumped down to run to the large window. They gasped in excitement when they saw the light dusting of frost all over the back yard and the pool was completely frozen. The servants were stuck doing all of Jazz's chores, and Prowl didn't need to ask to know that they didn't like doing the extra work. Having been in the household for some time Prowl knew that Jazz was constantly verbally bullied or silently glared daggers at. Prowl wasn't bothered all too much because he was a slave still, which seemed to please the Kaonions and Tarn Native servants.

"Prowl, can we go play outside?" Flip Sides folded her servos under her chin with that cyber puppy optics. "Please?"

"No Flip Sides, you'll freeze." He told her before looking at one of the staff members with as kind of a voice as he could muster. "Flip Sides and Playback request energon gels."

The head staff looked at the Praxian with narrow red optics before going about ignoring him. Prowl looked at the mech and then at the younglings with a thoughtful flick of his wings before repeating himself to the mech. He whipped around with a scrubbing brush in his servo, "we are all busy slave. If you want to get the gels maybe go and ask that sparked up _Polyhexian_."

 _Your argument is invalid, and insulting Jazz when he can't defend himself? That is wrong, different races or not._ Prowl's wings shook slightly at how rude the mech was being. He went to tell the mech off for being disrespectful, but the twins didn't like how their Carrier was being treated. Prowl saw how they stomped their peds, throw their helms back and screamed. The adults all froze as Soundwave wasn't the one to run through swinging door. A loud roar of engines and a loud growl got the twins to run to the mech with their arms wrapped around his legs. Prowl looked at the visored mech in shock at how much he had changed over the course of a few solar cycles. His mid-section was extended slightly, and he looked absolutely shocked at seeing Jazz on the verge of strangling the mech. _Is this what Megatron had mentioned scars from Soundwave? I have never seen Jazz this enraged before._

"Did you touch my creations? If you so much as touched my creations, I will see to it that you _all_ lose limbs! My mate will see to it that _you all are punished_!" Jazz yelled at the mech as he went to attack the servant, but Prowl wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him away. "Let me go Prowler, he hurt my sparklings!"

Prowl looked at the Polyhexian and held him close to his frame, "Jazz calm down, you'll hurt yourself or the sparkling. Come on let's take you to your room. Flip Sides, Playback come along." The Praxian carried the still fuming Carrier back into the room. Prowl caught sight of Ravage peeking from a perch that no one saw the feline, not unless he allowed you to see him. Jazz put a servo on his mid-section with a whimper, which worried Prowl greatly. "Are you okay Jazz?"

"Sparkling's scared." Jazz whispered softly as he was being sat on the floor again. It was the first time that Prowl had seen how dimly lit the room was, the music was playing softly, the pillows made almost a wall at the end of the berth with the covers shielding from post to post on it, and energon was scattered everywhere. Prowl watched Jazz scramble into the large mound of blankets. "Playback, Flip Sides want to cuddle with me and feel your new brother or sister?"

The younglings ran to their Carrier and cuddle the large, excitedly announced by Playback, bump. Prowl looked at the sight and he looked down slightly at how he wanted a family of his own, but he knew that his chances wouldn't likely happen. "Prowl, are you going to work now? Can you cuddle with us?" Flip Sides peeked up from the pillow fort.

"I will give you three your privacy. But yes, I will do some work. If any of you need anything, comm me." The mech bowed his helm slightly before leaving the trio to their own devices. Prowl saw Soundwave standing silently at the top of the staircase, and he walked to him with his wings flicking. "Yes sir?"

"You did the right thing at removing Jazz from the situation. As I said before, Jazz is _very_ protective of his creations. And for that, I believe you deserve a reward." Soundwave stepped inside Prowl's space, gently cupping the side of his face, and pressed his lips firmly on the center of the Praxian's chevron. When the Host stepped back, he couldn't help but chuckle at the shock expression in Prowl's optics. "Were you expecting interfacing or perhaps a kiss on the lips?"

The black and white mech frowned, looking away with his servos going right behind his back. He kept his voice in check as he answered, "I was expecting more contact yes. Do I wish for more, Sir? No, I do not." His reply was answered with a dangerous chuckle and a blue servo curled around his chin.

"Your charms are shaking my ward. What's on your mind?" Soundwave teasingly asked the mech as he caressed his chin with his thumb. His smirk was hidden behind his mask, but he knew the Praxian could at least assume that he was smiling. "Perhaps it's not I that have trained myself to not show emotion, and merely forgotten."

Prowl was going to pull his face away, but he remained there and forced his wings to stop shaking. "It has dropped four degrees since we have been in this spot." Soundwave gestured for him to follow and Prowl followed with his still stiff movement. They made their way to the lounge and Soundwave took Prowl to the large sofa. He sat down, pulling him across his lap before he could lower to the ground like usual. "S-Sir, what are you doing?"

"What I want, which also happens to be a punishment. Aft in the air." Soundwave ordered, and he internally laughed excitedly at how hesitant Prowl was. "You failed to answer my question, that is why you are being punished."

The blue mech rubbed the white aft before firmly spanking him fifteen times. On the last six, Prowl's optics were actually rimmed with tears and his aft now had small dents. When the punishment was over, Prowl collapsed again with his face hidden in his arms. Soundwave placed his servo on the small of the Praxian's back as he asked him his after-punishment questions. "Do you know why you were punished Prowl? Have you learned your lesson my Ward?"

Prowl's battle computer filed away the cause and effect of his punishment, and he nodded. "I disregarded your question about why my wings shook. I have learned my lesson, Sir." He hated how pathetic he sounded, but he felt like he got off light when it came to punishments. Soundwave nodded before rolling Prowl onto his back, getting him to look into his visors.

"You handled yourself magnificently during your punishment, so well in fact that I will let you choose what after care you want." Soundwave praised while rubbing his thighs. Prowl remained silent before rolling back onto his front with his wings laying flat against his back. The blue mech was pleasantly surprised that Prowl didn't choose to take a nice bath to get away from him. _Continue down this path, and you'll be mine. Seventy-five percent conformation._

Prowl was shifting in his chair at the evening meal. He didn't feel thirsty at all, not when there was quite a bit on his processor. The Praxian looked at Soundwave as he sat his cube down. "May I be excused Sir?"

"Prowl, if you don't fuel now you won't get any until tomorrow." Soundwave warned and Prowl looked at the glass with disgust in every possible way he could show.

"I will wait until tomorrow then." He stood up and went for the library with his posture stiff. Once Prowl felt that he was safe, well safer, he walked down one of the rows of bookshelves with his digits running across the sides of the datapads and very thick scrolls. _I haven't seen a scroll since I was a sparkling._ Prowl grabbed an arm full of datapads and a couple scrolls that had layers of dust. "Clearly haven't been looked at for a millennium."

He went for the bay window that was his second favorite spot to sit. The Praxian unraveled one of the scrolls and it was in a language that Prowl couldn't decipher, except for half a glyph. _Ancient Kaonion perhaps?_ He rolled it up tightly before opening the other scroll and it was written in similar glyphs, except at the bottom it was a crude sketch of an artist's interpretation of Unicron. Prowl then set the scrolls aside as he turned on one of the datapads, it did take a while to turn on which again didn't surprise the Praxian. When it did finally turn on, it showed off a poem that was titled 'A miner's survival'.

Prowl read it with extreme interest, his entire focus was on the words that sent shivers through his systems.

 _Alas! And I am born for this,_

 _To wear this slavish chain?_

 _Deprived of all created bliss,_

 _Through hardship, toil, and pain!_

 _How long have I in bondage lain,_

 _And languished to be free!_

 _Alas! And must I still complain-_

 _Deprived of liberty._

 _Oh, Heaven! And is there no relief_

 _This side the silent grave-_

 _To soothe the pain-to quell the grief_

 _And anguish of a slave?_

 _Come, Liberty, thou cheerful sound,_

 _Roll through my ravished ears!_

 _Come, let my grief in joys be drowned,_

 _And drive way my fears._

Prowl could feel the raw emotion from just the words this poet had at the time. The name at the bottom of the poem said ~Tronus. _Wonder if there are more by this Tronus._ He sat the data pad down and turned on another, which led to this process repeating for groons that Prowl was finished with the entire first two shelves of the first bookshelf. The mech was about to turn on another datapad before his tanks rolled. "I believe this is where someone would say that I pulled a 'Prowl'. Jazz had told me that Soundwave locks up the kitchen, after a supposed incident from Rumble and Frenzy, which doesn't surprise me in the least."

He turned the library light as he exited the room and went for where he suspected Soundwave would be at, the berth chambers. When Prowl entered the room, he was greeted by Soundwave spark merging with Buzzsaw. From his current position, it looked like the yellow avian was sitting on top of Soundwave's chest. The rest of the Cassetticons all looked up from their various spots in the room, staring directly into Prowl's very cold soul. "It's okay, let him in. You seem a lot calmer my ward."

"I had planned on only being in there for a maximum of two groons, but I became infatuated with some of the works in your collection. Sir." Prowl answered as he folded his servos in front of him, and then realized his main purpose for being here. "Sir, may I have access to the kitchen to refuel?"

Buzzsaw overloaded and flapped his wings aggressively as his beak went straight up into the air. He slid off of his Host, Soundwave sat up with his symbiont going into his arm. "What are your levels?"

Prowl examined the information before answering. "Twenty, Sir."

"You'll live until the morning." Soundwave answered while helping his creation recover from their spark realignment. Buzzsaw finally started to stir long enough to close his chest plate and lay in Soundwave's lap. "Unless you wish to silence your tanks?"

The Praxian looked down at all the symbionts that were now gathering around their Host. "I do not believe your symbionts would appreciate being in the same room as my tanks continue down this road."

-M rating-

"Then I will accept that as you wishing for me to help you. And do not worry Prowl, I have done this with Jazz numerous times. In fact, I made him survive on nothing but transfluid for a whole deca-cycle. On your knees my Ward and open your mouth." Prowl didn't miss the deep purr in his master's voice. The mech frowned at how foolish he was to think Soundwave would actually give him energon. He looked at the symbionts that were sitting on the berth, but Soundwave tapped his ped and Prowl went back to looking up at the mech. "They do not care about you or what we do. Focus on us, now if you do not open your mouth in the next five nano-seconds I will punish you and place you in isolation for three solar cycles."

 _Three solar cycles with decreasing tank levels, that would not be beneficial._ Prowl thought of his options before opening his mouth. Soundwave tapped the corner of Prowl's wings, and the Praxian lifted the appendages slightly higher. The Praxian watched Soundwave's spike slide out in front of his face. Prowl frowned momentarily before taking a deep intake, grabbed ahold of the blue hips, and slowly sliding the large spike in his mouth. Soundwave flinched with a drawn-out moan. He averted his gaze to the side as he moved his helm slowly.

"Look up at me Prowl." Soundwave's voice was stern and lacked the typical sarcastic tone. The Praxian looked back up at the mech, squeezing his digits tightly as he moved his helm further down the spike. Prowl felt Soundwave's servos wrap around the edges of his wings. He shivered with a small gasp, which was a mistake on the Praxian's part as he had moved even further down his spike. Soundwave's helm rolled back as he moaned softly. "You're not lost in the fun, you know what that means?"

Prowl grunted as he watched Soundwave remove the visors from his face and placed over his. He went to touch his face, but Soundwave moved them back and Prowl didn't move his servos again. _I can't see anything._ A chuckle from Soundwave got Prowl's attention. "That Prowl, is because I blacked them out. You know how Jazz delivers oral, recall every movement, and do it."

The Praxian's battle computer pulled up all relevant information to the current objective. The implant analyzed everything Jazz did when he gave him oral during the war. Prowl felt he got a decent amount of information on how to 'properly serve Soundwave' that he tilted his helm up very slightly and started moving his helm in a downwards angle while holding onto his thighs gently. Soundwave dropped his arms as he watched his ward keep up this angle before he pulled away and started applying long licks to the underside of the large appendage.

 _The red visors look very nice on him._ The host admired before he watched him open his mouth wide and swallow his entire spike with his glossa running along the bottom of his spike. He groaned louder as he felt all of the build up from his creations as well as himself, start to reach a build up rather quickly. _Ohhh, you are good Prowl._ Soundwave placed a servo on the back of the white helm as he brought himself to an overload. By instinct Prowl tried to pull away, but with Soundwave's firm hold he was forced to swallow the thick overload. Prowl saw that his tank levels increased by ten percent.

 _All that from transfluid?_ Prowl was surprised as he stared in astonishment, his optics were exposed when Soundwave removed his visors. The blue mech wiped his chin which startled the Praxian to snap out of his calculation. "Transfluid is high in nutrients, I would give you another alternative but somehow I find you would prefer transfluid more."

"The only substance that I am aware that would not harm our systems, is the sparkling fuel that Carriers ma-" Prowl stopped and frowned at what Soundwave was getting at. "You would be correct when you say I would prefer transfluid over that."

-End M rating-

 _Heh, maybe I'll have to incorporate sparkling fuel into a punishment._ Soundwave extended his servo out to Prowl with his spike retracting back into its housing. The Praxian disregarded the servo as he rose to his peds on his own. He ignored the slight arousal he had as he didn't want to give Soundwave the idea that he was attracted to him. The lord simply rolled his optics before docking all of his Cassetticons. He laid in the berth after Prowl laid down with his back against the berth, despite how much it did hurt him. "Now my ward, why do you wish to inflict self-harm? Do I need to punish you?"

"If I lay with my wings towards the door, it would give an implication that I was worried for your safety. If I were to lay on my front or my back towards you, then you would take that as a sign I am comfortable with you touching my wings." Prowl answered bluntly before shifting around at the pain sensors started registering. Soundwave grabbed Prowl by the waist, flipping them around so the white and black mech's wings were aimed at the direction of the washroom.

"There, now no more silly fighting tonight. Tomorrow expect punishment, now recharge." Soundwave turned onto his side with his back aimed at Prowl. Like the Praxian, Soundwave didn't trust Prowl so close to the weakest part on his frame; his cassette deck. When Prowl onlined the following morning, he had a warning about his tanks being at seven percent. He tried to sit up, but it was a struggle to lift even his servo. The door opened and Prowl made a small stressed sound to let whoever it was that came in that he was online.

When the blue mech came into the weak mech's view, he had one large glass of energon in one servo and a bowl of very small energon gels. Prowl couldn't put up a fight when Soundwave sat down next to his shaking frame with him being pulled into his lap. "You wouldn't be so low on energon had fueled with us, now wouldn't you? I think until further notice I will being servo feeding you, but you have to earn each gel. Acting cute, saying sweet things, or simply kissing me will be how you get you fuel."

Prowl nodded weakly in understanding his task and punishment. He knew fighting Soundwave, especially without access to a medic, wasn't a smart choice. The Praxian dipped his wings down and started pawing at Soundwave's chest, remembering Jazz doing this when he wanted something. To Prowl's actual surprise, he was rewarded with not only one but two gel cubes pressing against his quivering lips. He opened his mouth and they dropped into his mouth. The Host mech smiled at how simple it was to drain out a bit of the fuel Prowl had and get him to agree to servo feeding him, and outside Prowl's knowledge he was going to be fed in public as well.

Prowl's cooling and heating systems were not working properly, so the Praxian pressed against the frame after viciously shivering. "Cold."

"Poor thing." Soundwave didn't let the mocking tone go unnoticed while pressing another cube into Prowl's mouth. Prowl felt another cube press against his lips, and he took it from his digits very carefully. The ex-enforcer assumed that because he took it gently and actually looked up at him, Soundwave felt it was worth rewarding him. "You're doing such a good job Prowl. If you bark for me my ward, I will give you… five gel cubes and allow you to have this cube."

 _Systems are starting to online_. The black and white mech felt that he could now think clearly enough, that his systems started heating up with extreme embarrassment. _Tanks only at ten percent. This is not enough to function long_. Prowl repeated the instructions to himself before looking down with shame. He looked back into Soundwave's visors and barked.

* * *

Poem was "On Liberty and Slavery" by: George Moses Horton

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	33. Chapter 33

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: None

* * *

Ch. 33

Prowl was recharging in the berth with Soundwave holding him by the waist. The two mechs had fallen into stasis after both had harsh overloads, so every time Soundwave shifted inside the Praxian, Prowl would make a sound of distress to which Soundwave would tiredly massage the wings that were pinned between their frames. The pinned wings started coming to life as they sensed someone entering the room. He onlined quickly and sat up slowly as to not online the mech still attached to him. He saw a pair of blue visors peeking through the crack of the door.

"Jazz? What are you doing out?" Prowl didn't dare raise his voice above a whisper.

The door opened some more, and he was a lot smaller than the last time he saw him. It had been ten solar cycles sense the cold season ended, and no one had yet to see the Polyhexian or the newspark. "I'm ready to introduce you both to my creations."

"Creations? You had multiple sparklings?" Prowl went to stand up, but he was still feeling a bit raw from the interfacing. He checked his chronometer and saw that it was the ninth cycle into the morning cycle. _We slept in?_

Jazz walked over to the berth with a sympathetic smile. "Overload crash? He really likes you if he crashed. Come on, I'll help get you both squared away while they're recharging." The Polyhexian leaned over the Praxian and started gently shaking Soundwave's arm. "Soundwave, come on I need to clean you up."

Soundwave's visors started powering on and when he saw his mate's smiling face, he was quick to pull him into his arms. The Host may have not been big on being gentle with his pet, but his spark had missed its other half so feeling Jazz's spark so close to his it was all he needed to feel happy. "Tonight, merge."

"Yes sir. I'm ready for you two to meet them, but bath first." Jazz kissed Soundwave's mask gently before pulling away. _I've missed you master. They are excited to meet their Sire._ He purred as he pulled Prowl onto his peds, helping him steady himself.

 _And I have missed you my pet. Twins again, amazing._ Soundwave slowly rose to his peds as his spike slid back inside. He saw the evidence of last night's endeavors all over Prowl's frame, noting the obvious limp as he walked into the washroom. Soundwave got into the large tub first with Prowl sitting in front of him as the hot water slowly rose. Jazz walked across the room with bottles and a rag in his servo. "Jazz, who is with the sparklings?" The Praxian asked curiously.

"Playback and Flip Sides. They're all recharging right now. They are both mechs too." He grinned excitedly while pouring the relaxant oil into the water. He took the rag and dipped in the water and started wiping off the lubricant from Soundwave's arms. "Primus, I wish I was here to witness this interfacing. It's everywhere!"

Prowl looked down with extreme embarrassment, but the Lord just chuckled and started playing with Prowl's wings. "My ward is well mannered in the berth and has mastered taking my spike in his mouth." The Praxian's engines rumbled as he became embarrassed further.

"I am relieved to know that Prowl has taken good care of you while I was away." Jazz purred and moved to the side of the tub before resuming to scrubbing his Master first. Soundwave leaned against the tub with a heavy sigh, which matched his relaxed field that both mechs were relieved to know that Soundwave was happy.

"I would like to go for a drive, Sir." Prowl looked over his shoulder with a curious expression.

Soundwave hummed thoughtfully while tracing circles on the back of his wings. Prowl shivered at the touch, and the blue mech removed his mask and placed a firm kiss on the back of the ex-enforcer's neck. "I suppose you do deserve a generous reward for last night. After we meet my new creations, we will go. Jazz, will they be okay with travelling?"

"I… they should be okay with it. There won't be anyone outside of the family, will there?" Jazz asked nervously while scrubbing Prowl's face clean of the residue. He saw the slight relief on the Praxian's face when it was cleaned. "Much better huh? You aren't into facials, are you? Don't worry, I'll make it up to _both_ of you."

Soundwave laughed at his mate's eagerness to please his mate and their whatever it was Prowl was. "Perhaps another time pet. I think Prowl and I can clean each other. You go tend to the sparklings and get fueled."

"Yes Sir." Jazz kissed his mate on the lip before kissing Prowl on the cheek. He left the two alone while going to tend to all of the symbionts.

The blue mech turned Prowl around and smirked at the blank expression on his face. "You put on an amazing show last night Prowl. Let me see." Prowl lifted his helm at angle to show off the brand where Soundwave pressed the hot metal against his neck cables. It still stung the Praxian, but most of the pain was gone. Soundwave gently ran his digits down the indent on the neck. "It's Tarn for Paelex, or concubine. This is the glyph I drew on your face the first night all three of us played."

"Why did you have to do it on my neck, sir? It caused me a lot of pain." Prowl rubbed his neck with a slight hiss of pain. "You caused me nothing but pain last night."

"You overloaded did you not? I was going to do your wings, but I rather like them as is. I could have done your chest, but I have plans for that. You enjoyed the heavy pounding and the moments I put your spike in my mouth. Admit it Prowl, you were beyond enjoying it." Soundwave leaned closer to the Praxian with a purr in his words. "What do you say my Ward?"

Prowl glared down at the Deception insignia. "I am not thanking you for branding me, forcing your entire spike in my aft, and placing my wings into electro-therapy sleeves." The Lord pinched the bottom of his wings and Prowl tensed up with a hiss of pain. "Thank you for last night Sir."

"I expect nothing but a thank you from you Prowl, do I make myself clear?" Soundwave had a very stern tone in his words and Prowl nodded. The blue mech started cleaning the Praxian before pulling his face close to his. Prowl tensed quickly under Soundwave's touch. "No need to be tense my ward, you've got a certain… charm about you that truly turns me on. And remember Prowl, you won't be trained to be like Jazz."

Prowl turned his helm away as he was kissed on the corner of his lips. "I am not going allow your high interface drive to distract me from our current task." He stood up with his wings shaking off the water. Soundwave stood as he pressed the button to drain the tub. The blue mech gave a deep chuckle before kissing the white mech's chevron.

"You've pleased me over the past few deca-cycles, but you could _never_ distract me." The Decepticon dried them both off before looking at the collar that had been on the buffing table. Prowl dreaded the collar, but he dropped to his knees as expected of him. Soundwave smirked as he placed it around his neck. "Perhaps it's time to get you one that matches Jazz's. Come along Prowl, it's time to go meet the newest additions to our household."

Prowl followed Soundwave quietly to the room where Jazz had cooped up in. The blue mech knocked on the door before entering with Prowl close behind. Jazz was cleaning up the berth while music played softly in the room. His helm shot up when he felt other fields in the room, and only relaxed when he saw who it was. "They're all recharging, tuckered themselves out playing."

Soundwave walked over to see an unusual pair of Cassetticons curled up in the center of the berth. There was a small light red Pteranodon and a blue-black Allosaurus curled up in thermal blankets. "What are their names, pet?"

"The red one is Graphy and the blue one is Noise." Jazz answered with a smile before leaning forward and started adjusting the blankets around all four of his sparklings. Playback and Flip Sides curled around their new brothers with all of them purring happily. The Polyhexian looked up proudly at his mate. "Noise is a bit bity, so be careful."

"Jazz, did they hurt you at all from the sparking?" Prowl asked worriedly for the sheer size of the newest additions of the family. Jazz waved it off with a small laugh.

"No, they were smaller than this. They just grow fast because they are naturally small." Jazz said before Noise started moving around and started crying as his tiny arms started swaying' around. Prowl saw how quick Jazz was to pick up the rex and started coddling him. "Shh, shh little one it's okay Carrier's here."

Soundwave smiled at how perfect Jazz was. He walked over to his mate and pulled him into his arm, running a digit down the side of his face with a purr. "Have you fueled pet?"

Prowl saw how Soundwave didn't need to have physical contact with Jazz, but he saw how the touching was just an added bonus to keep his entire attention on his mate. "Yes Soundwave, can we go for a drive?"

"Prowl and I still must refuel after last night." Soundwave reached over to dangle a digit over Noise's face and the red mechling gave out a squeaky roar while trying to grab his Sire. "Your Carrier was not exaggerating, more of a biter than Ravage was when he was a mechling."

Graphy was quietly looking at the scene, his long beak bashfully tucked underneath his wing. Prowl staid near the window with his arms folded in front of him with his helm turned away from the scene. _I don't belong in this family. He looks so happy._ The Praxian was pulled out of his thoughts by Jazz throwing a pillow at him. He looked up quickly with his wings flicking when he saw the concern in his expression. "Prowl, aren't you going to come say hi?"

"I do not wish to interfere with your family bonding." Prowl stiffly said.

The Polyhexian laughed before going over to the other black and white mech. "Don't be so silly Prowler, I _want_ you here. You're a part of this family, come say hi to them." He smiled and led the Praxian over to the berth where Graphy was trying to get onto his talons. The avian flapped his wings while trying to maintain his balance, but his protoform wasn't yet used to holding his armor weight and he was falling forward.

Prowl was quick to put his servo under him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright Graphy?" The young mechling squawked before pecking at the servo. The Praxian gave a small cry out as he pulled his servo away. "That was not necessary."

"He is just curious to know if you are energon. Come on sweeties." Jazz adjusted his hold on Noise before picking up Graphy. Playback and Flip Sides sat up and rubbed their optics before crawling across the berth. The older twins climbed on his back and nuzzled their Carrier. "Soundwave, would it be okay if I wait with the sparklings in the lounge?"

"No, I wish you to be with us while we fuel." Soundwave said before leading the two grown mechs into the room. Graphy started whining and pawed at his Carrier's chest and was pecking at his chest plate when the two Sire mechs sat down. Prowl wanted to help Jazz maneuvering the older twins to sit in the chair that was on the Polyhexian's right. Soon Noise began crying when he suddenly got hungry. "Would you like help pet?"

Jazz sat in the empty chair and shook his helm with a stressed smile. "No, I have it. Gr-Graphy stop flailing." He opened his chest plate and the fueling tubes were quick to be taken over by the two beast mechlings. Prowl watched the Polyhexian finally get comfortable before turning his attention to Soundwave. He kept his optics on the blue mech and set the cube down when his tanks registered as full. The younger twins finished their fueling before cuddling with their Carrier.

Soundwave finished his cube and looked at his two concubines with a happy hum. "If we are all properly fueled, let's go to the race track. Prowl, can you be trusted to follow the rules without a collar?" The Praxian sat up straighter.

"Yes!" Prowl said with excitement as he slammed his servos flat against the table. His optics widened by his outburst, and he cleared his voice box awkwardly as he slowly lowered back into his chair. "I mean, yes sir." He lowered his helm with a heavy ex-vent. Soundwave was wanting to toy with his ward for his outburst, but he saw the look his mate was giving him.

 _I know you are only doing this because you can and you are still mad at him, but he hates the collar. It's way too loud for his personality, and he doesn't understand that he should be proud to wear it._ Jazz told his mate through their bond while he told Playback and Flip Sides to transform. Soundwave rose to his peds before going behind the Praxian. He removed the collar, letting it drop into Prowl's lap. "Perhaps we will get you a different collar for public. What do you think Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at his master, "thank you sir."

When Jazz and the sparklings were situated, they all made their way to the race track turned park. The younger set of twins had managed to transform, thanks to the help of their creators, and were now two large disc-like shields that were attached to Jazz's arms. He stuck close to his mate with a sense of nervousness with his sparklings at risk of being hurt so young. They made it to their destination, and Prowl's wings flared with excitement when he saw a few of his allies. He was especially relieved when he saw First Aid among them, though he was on a very tight leash next to Motor Master.

"Well this is certainly not ideal. Jazz stay with me. Prowl go drive." Soundwave ordered and led his pet over to wear a few of the masters hung out. Jazz was quick to stick to his mate's side while Prowl went over to greet Ratchet, who was checking over Ironhide's leg. Ironhide was the first to see the Praxian and he nodded at him with a slight smile.

"Glad to see that you haven't gotten yourself killed during the cold season." Ironhide teased before testing out his knee. "Ratch' I'm getting old, no amount of fixing will make me young again."

"I know, but still you shouldn't have taken that hard of turn. Hello Prowl, I'm assuming Soundwave is with you? I told Shockwave that Preceptor didn't know what he was doing, but does the slagger ever listen?" Ratchet asked rhetorically before standing up with a scowl on his face and his arms closed.

The Praxian nodded and looked over his shoulder where Jazz looked extremely uncomfortable. "Jazz, was not prepared to be around anyone but Soundwave and me. His sparklings appear to be strong, they physically look like the Dinobots. Why isn't First Aid driving around? Where are the rest of his gestalt?"

"From what I could get from him before the aft literally carried him away from me, he's punishing Hot Spot. I guess he's refusing to combine and interface as their combined forms. Even Shockwave told the mech that they're going to experience the negative effects of not realigning their sparks, but he won't listen." Ratchet shook his helm with a frown.

Prowl understood what that meant for the entire team. He looked at the two older mechs and then at the race track. "Ironhide, where are Smokescreen and Bumblebee at?"

"He took them to Praxus, something about crystals." Ironhide said while crossing his arms.

"The Crystal Gardens? That is… something I never would have expected Megatron to do. They were something that courting couples took each other." Prowl flicked his wings before looking back at the racetrack. "I do not know how long I am permitted to stay, so I will be driving off some charge while I can."

The mechs were interrupted by Playback running over to them and grabbed Prowl's servo with his free one nervously going to his face. "Prowl, Carrier is scared. Why's he scared?"

The three larger mechs all looked over where the Polyhexian looked absolutely terrified. Prowl knelt down to get optic level with the mechling, "your Carrier is just nervous because of your new brothers. He'll calm down eventually when they are a bit bigger."

Hearing that seemed to have help encourage the young mech a bit. "Is that why he didn't want Uncle Shockwave and Uncle Megatron to see my brothers?"

"He just wanted to be sure they were strong enough to handle themselves. Go return to your Carrier, I'm going to go drive while I can." Prowl stood up and gently nudged the Cassetticon towards his creators.

"Okay!" He was happy once again and ran back to his creators.

Finally, able to expel his energy, Prowl got on the track and transformed quickly. He let his engines roar before he ripping up the track. The Praxian felt his pent-up stress leave his systems through his wheels. He was enjoying himself before he saw Soundwave staring at him, and he knew that it meant his time was up. Prowl came to a stop near the pair before transforming and letting his fans go. Soundwave nodded in approval before twirling his digit in the air. Prowl didn't understand why it was need, but he t-posed and turned in a small circle before facing Soundwave again and let his arms fall to his sides again.

"We'll have to get you detailed before tonight's celebration. Come." Soundwave ordered before heading out of the gates with his pet and ward following close behind. Jazz looked at his mate's back before looking at the mech that was walking beside him. _Pet, what is on your mind?_

 _Can I hold his servo?_ The visored mech asked for permission, and he saw the subtle nod from Soundwave. Jazz reached over and took the white servo with a small smile. Prowl looked at their connected servo before looking up at the mech with surprise. "It's okay. Soundwave, you said celebration tonight. I wasn't aware we were going to have guests."

"It is at Shockwave's pet, so you will not have to worry about stressing yourself with guests." Soundwave explained before lifting Flip Sides into his arms. "And you my pet deserve looking glorious for such strong sparklings. We have to all look presentable for society, don't we Flip Sides?"

"Yes Sire. Do I get to look pretty too?" The small femme got excited at the idea of looking shiny for all of Cybertron to see. Jazz had now been holding Graphy in his arms, and the young avian was giving small chirps as he looked from the safety of his Carrier. Playback was riding Prowl's back while Noise remained attached to his Carrier's left arm.

The Lord nodded while scratching her neck which got a giggle from her. "We will all get to look very nice, especially you Flip Sides." Ravage was walking ahead of the group with Rumble and Frenzy skipping merrily ahead, but everyone knew that it was all a ruse. Prowl felt slightly relaxed when he felt it almost normal-like when he focused on Jazz's servo. The Praxian was pulled from his thoughts when they arrived at a small corner shop that had a small open sign in the window. When the group entered the shop, prowl saw paint splattered around the room almost as if on purpose, and a mural that he saw had a glyph written in the corner. On the left side of the door was the counter with the register, there were two tall shelves of paint cans that made rows in the center of the shop, on the walls were drawers that were labeled with the glyph 'stencil', and then at the back of the shop was a small pedestal that had a wall of mirrors that came to a slight curve to give a 360 view.

Prowl walked over to the mural, about to get a closer inspection of the glyph before he heard a pair of gasps and something falling to the ground. He didn't have time to react before he was in a very tight hug. "By Unicron, you really are online. Prowl, Sunny and I were so worried about all of you." The Praxian recognized the voice and the nickname even confirmed.

"Sideswipe? I thought you and Sunstreaker were confined to the Gladiatorial Pits? Are you both alright?" Prowl managed to get a few questions out when he was sat back down. He finally saw the red twin, noting how buff he had gotten and how his colors were darker than the last time he had seen him.

"Not exactly, we were able to get this shop if we agreed to be closely monitored. Sunstreaker wasn't too happy about it, but I knew it would be better for the both of us. We're managing. I'm surprised you're not yelling at me; the others all gave us comments about us being traitors." Sideswipe had a gave the Praxian a relieved smile before picking up the box again. "And get this, Me- Lord Megatron said that if we keep up the good behavior, we could pick someone out. We could get one of our friends out of the mines."

Prowl's wings flared at the news. _Are they really given that much freedom?_ He saw Soundwave looking at them from the register. "I think it would be best if we continue this conversation another time."

"Right, sorry. You have no idea how happy that I am to see you." Sideswipe picked up the box and went over to the counter. He had finally seen all of the symbionts that he didn't entirely recognize. "Nice little family you have going on _Lord_ Soundwave."

"You are very much aware of Jazz's previous condition prior to the cold season. Full luxury packages for all of us, except for the new sparks of course." Soundwave told him without a care in his words.

Prowl saw the large sign behind Sideswipe where the prices for the apparent packages were at. The smallest package included just a buff and a repaint with a very basic polish, which was 100 credits. The next size up involved a buff, matte paint and stencil, and polish which was 300 credits. And then the luxury package was 900 credits for the buff, sparkly paint with stencil or body wrap, and glossy polish. When Prowl calculated how much that was all going to be, he was about to turn Soundwave down, but then he remembered who he was and one of his basic rules.

Sideswipe put a smile on his face as he lifted a small wand from the counter and waved it over Soundwave's extended arm. "3,550 credits have been transferred. All of the items with green lights underneath them are ones included in the package. I'll go get Sunny and we'll start with the Cassetticons first."

Soundwave nodded and looked at Jazz briefly before holding his servo out to Prowl. The Polyhexian kissed the two mechs on the sides of their faces before taking all of the symbionts while Prowl's servo was taken in Soundwave's. Prowl followed the Lord to the paints, and he was forced to stand next to him.

"You won't be needing those enforcer markings anymore. Those twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, certainly look up to you almost as much as Ironhide and Ratchet." Soundwave said while picking up a can of white paint and examined it. "And before you ask, yes they are legal citizens. They are just on probation."

Prowl let his field show his relief at hearing this. "I know you and Lord Megatron mentioned it before but seeing them in good health is truly a relief. Why weren't they put under ownership or reformatted?"

"Being in the gladiatorial pits essentially is an ownership. They are split spark twins; reformation would have caused more trouble for their already unstable sparks." The blue mech held out the can of paint and Prowl took it before following Soundwave further down the aisle. "Frenzy, I know you are causing trouble. Behave or you'll be docked for the entirety of the party."

The Praxian was about to say something before there was a high-pitched wine from across the store. Soundwave picked a very glossy black to counter the matte white. He moved over to the stencils and started looking at them before pulling out a glyph that Prowl couldn't read. Prowl was handed all of the items. "What does it say, sir?"

"Loyalty. I would not be surprised if Megatron had glyphs painted on Smokescreen's wings and somewhere on Bumblebee." Soundwave explained before grabbing polish. Jazz hopped in front of the two with items in his servos. "Pet, did you find everything from before? Oh, what's this?" He took the stencil from Jazz's servo.

"It's the glyph we painted on each other when we had our bonding ceremony. I wanted to wear it again, if you were okay with it." Jazz looked at the stencil that his mate held in the air. The blue mech pressed it against his chest before he slowly moved it down to his pelvic plating. The Polyhexian heated up, but Soundwave gave a deep chuckle before moving it to his right shoulder blade. "Right there?"

"Right there. Are the Cassetticons behaving themselves?" Soundwave asked while he ushered Jazz further down to get his things. Jazz nodded and pointed to where Soundwave's avians, Ravage, and the newest additions sat along the back wall patiently. Noise was trying to play with Ravage's sparkly tail; Graphy was curled up between Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. "Good job, so well behaved."

It wasn't long before Playback and Flip Sides came running over to their creators with excitement in their fields. "Sire, Sire! Look how shiny we are!" They bounced with excitement as they talked over themselves. Jazz chuckled and used their bond to calm them down. Flip Sides saw the stencil in her Carrier's servo which got her intrigued. "What's that Carrier?"

"It's a Tarn glyph for unity. I had the same glyph for when Sire and I bonded. He had a glyph for strength on him." Prowl had to admire how natural it came for Jazz to be a Carrier. The Praxian saw Soundwave staring at him, and he was quick to divert his attention elsewhere. _I thought we agreed that my mind was my own unless we were in separate areas, sir?_

 _I guess I did, but you open your mind so easily. You wish to have a sparkling of your own? We will have to talk about this when we return home._ Soundwave's visors brightened in excitement before he guided his slaves over to where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were finishing up Frenzy and Rumble. Prowl saw the scratches all over the yellow twin's back, which looked very recent to him. The Praxian was concerned about the conditions of the marks, but Sideswipe put his worries to ease when he saw his wings flinching.

"We're fine Prowl, they're not as bad as you think. We got off lucky last orn." Sideswipe cracked a smile while we finished applying the polish to Frenzy's arm. "You're done twerp."

"Hey! It's Lord Twerp to you!" Frenzy pointed to the red mech as he got off the pedestal.

Sideswipe rolled his optics before looking at Soundwave, but the mech nudged Prowl in his direction. "What, don't trust my brush skills?" Prowl wondered why a few of the Autobots got away with being disrespectful to Decepticons, but if he so much as looked them in the optics he got smacked across the face.

"Remove the enforcer markings." Soundwave ordered when Sideswipe started stripping the paint off. The red mech looked up at the Lord in disbelief before Prowl extended his arm out. The twins knew how much those marks meant to the Praxian, but none of them could fight the command. When Rumble was finished Sunstreaker started working on Soundwave. Prowl watched the chevrons on his frame being buffed out and the motto on the bottoms of his wings start disappearing. He genuinely felt a part of him being ripped away from him, and it hurt him. _Prowl, you are not an enforcer. That was in the past, it is best to move ahead and think of the future._

Prowl watched Sideswipe start applying the tape to separate the sections he wasn't going to paint black. He knew painting wasn't an interest of Sideswipe's, but he figured it was one of the only ways they could ensure safety for the other. He knew how the bonds of family, especially when they were the last of your family. The Praxian watched how quickly and fluidly the two mechs worked to get them to look perfect. Prowl watched the red one dry the paint on his frame before grabbing the stencil from the small workspace and placed it on the front side of his wings. He painted the glyph in black in the center of the large white spaces. "Thank you Sideswipe."

"No problem not like I got much choice. Ravage has been glaring daggers at me since I started buffing you. Sheesh I step on his tail by accident and he never let me forget it." Sideswipe sighed and looked at Jazz. The Polyhexian handed him the items that were in his servos and took Prowl's spot. "Arms out."

Prowl watched Jazz get his new paint job and then joined the others once he was finished. Sunstreaker looked over all of their hard work before looking at Soundwave with his arms crossed. "There, all of you are looking spectacular now leave. I've got like eighty more bots to detail."

 _Still has no control over his temper._ The Praxian followed Soundwave out after bidding them a quick thank you and good-bye. He took note how Soundwave didn't say anything about him converse with the other slaves or that a few were speaking freely around them. It was unsettling to Prowl's battle computer and it was coming up with glitched coding. The Praxian touched his helm with a small huff, and what he could focus on was what Soundwave had told him, so he grabbed his servo in hopes of getting his attention. The lord looked over his shoulder when he felt a servo grab for his. When he saw the way Prowl was hurting, he tapped his ped and saw the relief on his ward's face when the pain disappeared.

"What triggered your glitch?" Soundwave asked with slight concern for what could possibly cause him to glitch.

"It is in regard to previous actions involving others. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker are all stubborn and hot helmed how are they allowed to speak freely like that?" Prowl looked at him with a small confused frown.

Soundwave nodded in understanding before answering. "Ratchet is old, Ironhide and Sunstreaker are sparked warriors. They speak their mind with respect, so there is little point to punish them." He looked at his mate with Jazz instantly locked visors with him. "Jazz, you don't have to ask me for permission to do that."

"I know, but it's polite to ask you." Jazz said with a smile as he let Noise nibble on his digit. He knew that it would be a bad habit for the mechling, but it seemed to make him happy. The older set of twins held onto their Sire's servos with small skips in their steps. _Graphy, what are you doing sweetspark?_

 _B…B… Back r…ide._ Graphy gave a high pitched whine as he reached over to Prowl with one wing. The two small talons tried to grab the Praxian's shoulder with small whines. Prowl looked over at Graphy before moving closer with his arm extended out for the mechling. The red avian chirped and crawled, well dragged, across the limb and struggled to move to the Praxian's back. Soundwave heard Prowl grumbling out 'ow' when Graphy's wing hit him across his helm. The blue mech stopped the entire group to help the small avian move onto Prowl's back.

When Graphy was between Prowl's large wings Soundwave moved one of Prowl's arms under the avian for extra support. "Does he feel secure?"

"Yes sir." Prowl felt the four tiny wing talons curl into his shoulder blades. Jazz smiled when everything was situated and chuckled when Graphy looked around at the world from the safety of the large wings. Soundwave nodded and returned to walking. "Why did he wish to ride my back?"

"Graphy likes to hide and be up high. If you want I can take him back." Jazz offered before Noise bit his servo and he was quick to react. He lightly flicked the end of his snout, and the small t-rex started whimpering as he grabbed his snout. "Don't bite Noise, that hurt Carrier."

 _I bite._ He whined as he hid his face in Jazz's chest plate. Prowl shook his helm with his wings moving carefully as to avoid hitting the small symbiont on his back. "Graphy is okay. How long before he is able to fly?" Jazz's silence was enough to tell the mech that he didn't entirely know. "How old were the others before they could fly?"

"Oh Primus, I don't know third stage sparklings I think. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were fully mature when I started living with them. Ratbat did what Graphy is doing, though he didn't like to hang onto anyone but Soundwave." Jazz said before looking at the older twins. _What's wrong sweetsparks?_

 _We want to ride your back, but we don't want to mess up our paintjobs._ Playback started and Flipsides finished. Jazz smiled with a shake of his helm. _Can we recharge with you after the party?_

 _I'll recharge with you four in your room. There isn't enough room for all of us on the berth._ Jazz felt their side of the bond spike with happiness when they got their way. The Polyhexian's field was open wide for the Praxian and Host to feel how happy he was. Prowl knew that making and keeping Jazz happy was very easy. The Praxian looked at Soundwave's back quietly contemplating a few things.

 _Staring is rude Prowl._ Soundwave felt Prowl's optics staring holes into his back. Prowl looked away quickly with slight embarrassment. _What are you thinking about so hard?_

 _I am just thinking about things, sir._ Prowl said as he changed his arms. He felt Graphy's peds struggle at standing up, so he lifted his arm higher up for the avian to have a fighting chance of being upright. Ratbat flew out of Soundwave's chest which caught everyone off guard, but the Praxian watched him fly for the purple mech that was a great distance away. The group up ahead stopped and waited for the others to meet up with them. Shockwave had his arm extended out with Ratbat hanging from it.

"Greetings Soundwave. High amount of assumption that my creation jumped out from your cassette deck." Shockwave said bluntly and kept his arm up. The only ones that all froze in strange positions from hearing the word creation come from Shockwave, were his slaves and Prowl. Soundwave opened his cassette deck and all of his symbionts went into their Host, except for Ratbat. "You too Ratbat. I assume you didn't inform your ward of your creations' origins?"

 _I don't want too. I want to stay out._ Ratbat flapped his wings but reluctantly joined his siblings. Soundwave closed his chest plate with a shake of his helm. "The information wasn't imperative, and he did not ask. Therefore, I didn't feel the need to share it. Jazz relax."

The slaves looked at the Polyhexian that was revving his engines. He was standing behind Prowl with his visors darkening. His systems were on high alert with how close they were to other bots. Prowl moved his wing to hide Jazz's face from view. Shockwave used his canon arm to gently push his slaves back. "Will Jazz be social at the party? I would like to avoid another post sparking Host aggression."

 _Pet if you do not behave, I will have you stay in the room._ Soundwave warned the still revving Polyhexian. "He will be okay. I will be in my usual spot anyways. Jazz will be more sociably ready by the time Megatron's party, but I can't leave him at the manor in his current state." Jazz stopped revving at the threat of going into the room. Playback and Flipsides both pulled on their Sire's servos. "Yes?"

"Why is Carrier making scary sounds at Uncle Shockwave?" Flipsides touched her face nervously. She didn't like how her Carrier's field was reading, and she most definitely didn't like that her Carrier was being mean.

"He is just worried for your brothers. Don't worry sparkling, it is normal." Soundwave placed a gentle servo on the top of her helm. "Shockwave isn't the party in two groons? Why are you heading for the Pits?"

"The Pits Master informed me of a previous experiment that requires my immediate attention. It will only take half a groon. The idiot is too vacuous to know that the regen pods will overheat with the amount of usage they get. I have sent him several detailed comm bursts about this, but does the incompetent mech listen to me?" Shockwave folded his arms with his optic narrowing with annoyance.

The Host nodded in understanding. "I see that I'm not the only one having to deal with him. He attempted at firing the medics and the pleasure bots all because he wanted the weak taken out. If he spoke those words to Megatron, energon would be shed."

"Would dispose of our problem." Shockwave said with a bit of dry humor mixed in. Soundwave answered with a light chuckle before seeing Jazz peeking around Prowl's large wing. The Polyhexian was holding both of the younger twins and quietly moved closer to the two Decepticons. "Twins again Jazz? And beasts? Impressive."

The Polyhexian who was unease moments ago was now smiling proudly at the compliment. "Thank you. I'm sorry for growling at you, my coding took control. This is Noise and Graphy." He pointed to the respective mechling.

"It is understandable, Host coding is so intriguing, it's too bad there are no studies on it." Shockwave hinted at Soundwave and the mech stared silently at him. The purple mech looked at the Autobots that were standing behind him and then at Soundwave. "Do you mind taking them back to my lab?"

Soundwave nodded and looked at Prowl. "Take Jazz and walk up ahead. Playback, Flipsides go walk with your Carrier." Prowl put his servos on Jazz's shoulders and guided him past the others as he gave his old allies a passing gaze. Playback and Flipsides hugged Shockwave's legs before joining their Carrier. "I suggest you three stay beside me. I will be in your office waiting to speak to you about private matters." Shockwave nodded before continuing his way to the gladiatorial pits.

Graphy started climbing over his Carrier's back until he was finally holding onto his shoulders. Jazz moved one arm under his flier and held Noise with the other. Playback and Flipsides looked behind them where the others were at but chose to hitch a ride on their Carrier and transformed. Jazz looked up at Prowl before looking down slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Prowl looked down at Jazz with a flick of his wings. "For answering to your coding? You do not have to apologize for your coding Jazz. It shows that you love and care for your creations. That's what my Carrier always told me."

Jazz smiled with his face heating up slightly. "She sounds very smart. Do you think you could stay with me at the party? I don't want to do anything stupid." He looked down at Noise as he turned to face his Carrier's chest and fell into stasis with his brother soon following his lead.

"If you want me too then I will. Would you like me to take Graphy?" The Praxian noticed the avian was recharge soundly on the Polyhexians back.

"No, he's okay. Thank you though Prowl." He looked over his shoulder nervously at the three Autobots that were following Soundwave. "They won't hurt my sparklings will they?"

Prowl looked at Ratchet before looking at the Polyhexian with a reassuring flick of his wings. "Ratchet is a medic, he won't hurt them, but he may grumble. Preceptor is a bit of a pacifist and Blurr I'm not sure, because I've never served with him."

They arrived at Shockwave's place and got into the lift; Jazz stuck to the farthest side with Prowl trying to soothe the uncomfortable Carrier. Soundwave waited until they made it to the pent house before letting his creations out to stretch. "Behave. Jazz fuel levels."

"Seventy." Jazz smiled up at his mate while Prowl was trying to help take Graphy off his back. The avian sparkling flapped his wings from being startled, giving out a stressed cry. Jazz was fighting off his conflicting coding that was telling him that Prowl was hurting him, and instead carefully took his new spark. He sat down on the couch with his chest plate moving back for the avian to refuel.

"If it drops to sixty-three have Prowl get you energon. Ravage come." He turned back to the lift with his eldest following behind. ::Lord Megatron, Prowl is almost ready. Has Barricade found who this supposed new leader is?::

::Not yet, but we will discuss it some more at the party. Will Jazz be biting?:: Megatron knew how Hosts got with their symbionts, he had gotten revved at by Soundwave when Rumble and Frenzy were sparked and then his side was gouged in claw marks from when he got too close to Ratbat.

::Jazz was growling and flaring when he saw Shockwave, but after a bit he got over it.:: Soundwave explained before looking at the black feline that was sitting beside him. _I know you are agitated. we will take care of you when we get to the lab._

 _I know you will. Rumble and Frenzy are just too high energy for me._ Ravage answered.

Back up at the penthouse, Soundwave's symbionts were distracted thanks to the holoscreen for them to watch movies. Playback and Flipsides had onlined for their recharge and made a mad dash for Shockwave's office which made the Autobots, owned by the purple mech, tense. "What are you two doing? No one is allowed in there." Ratchet called out from the kitchen, he was a damn medic for Primus sake, not a chef and he was forced to prepare meals for the slagging party.

"Uncle Shockwave has toys that he lets us play with!" Playback stuck his glossa out before he helped his sister push out a box that had building blocks in them. Prowl was watching them with his wings twitching with his processor hurting. The only thing that helped bring him back was Jazz grabbing his servo. "Prowl can you help us make it _really_ tall!?"

Prowl looked at Jazz with a frown, knowing that he wanted him close by, so he decided to compromise. "How about I tell you how to make it structurally sound from here?"

The younglings both giggled but it was Flip Sides that spoke. "You talk funny."

"Flip Sides." Jazz said her name in a way to show his displeasure in what she said.

She frowned and ducked her helm, "sorry Prowl. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't mean it. It's just how I talk. First step is to get a sturdy base." The Praxian continued giving out each step until the tower was taller than either of the Cassetticons. Playback looked at the final piece that was in his servo and then at the top of the tall structure.

The lift chimed and out came Shockwave with a few boxes being carted in behind him by delivery drones. "Put them there." He pointed to an empty spot near the lift before looking at the scenario. _Old Kaon all over again._ The cyclops saw what Playback and Flip Sides were doing or rather stopped doing. "Why do you insist on making towers taller than you?" He walked over and carefully lifted the mechling into the air to help him put it in place.

"Because it's fun. Uncle Shockwave, how come Decepticons don't like Autobots?" Flip Sides looked up at her uncle with a frown, feeling awfully confused why the world was the way it was.

Shockwave took a moment to figure out how to answer it before giving a safe and logical answer. "We have different beliefs and want different things. And our dislike in each other started long before either were created. The old Iacon Council were selfish and rude, and refused to listen to anyone not within their ruling district. Which led to Megatron, Soundwave, and I to retaliate. The war is over now and it's best to move forward as opposed to cling to old beliefs."

"Because if you hold onto the past then you'll forever be blinded by your own anger." Playback finished with a twisted expression and deepened his voice. He looked back up with a smile. "That's what uncle Megatron told me. Will Tarn and his friends be here? It's funny watching Kaon and Helex fight each other!"

Ratchet scoffed with forced laugh before grumbling something. Shockwave shook his helm, "fortunately no they will not be attending. All a select few are coming. Jazz, do you require anything before I go and retrieve your mate?"

"No thank you, I may go and retreat as soon as more come." Jazz smiled up at Shockwave before the mech left them to go retrieve his friend. The twins returned to playing with their blocks and jumped at the tall tower which sent the blocks flying which Blurr was quick to speed around collecting the stray blocks. "Flip Sides, Playback! Behave yourselves."

They ducked with sheepish chuckles. "Sorry Carrier." The two started picking up their mess while the two Decepticons returned with Hook and Wheeljack in tow. Jazz tensed and tucked his recharging new sparks into his arms, he started revving his engines when he saw Hook and Wheeljack. Soundwave gave Prowl a look and Prowl forced Jazz onto his peds, leading him to the balcony window. The Polyhexian hissed over the Praxian's shoulder.

Ratchet immediately perked when he saw Wheeljack scurry over to him after the mech convinced the Constructicon to let him. Prowl started petting Jazz to soothe his Carrier programming. He leaned into his audio horn and started whispering. "Jazz, if you can keep yourself together and don't bite anyone, then I'll do whatever you want when we return to the manor."

The Polyhexian's optics widened as his face slowly heating up. He nodded before calming himself. "I don't want them touching my sparklings."

"They won't Jazz. If they do then I'll display my wings and warn them off. I'll keep them and you safe." Prowl continued to comfort the mech as he slowly led him closer to the couch. Jazz looked at Hook with a sense of wariness, but the gestalt medic put his servos in the air to show that he wasn't going to cause a scene. Jazz walked closer but stopped to hide behind his mate and then made sure Prowl was close by.

"Soundwave, you must be blessed by Primus himself must have fragging blessed you in the reproduction area. Two sets of twins from you and your mate." Hook gave Soundwave's shoulder a smack and laughed by himself. "Thinking about talking the others into creating a secondary group of Constructicons."

Soundwave and Shockwave looked the green and purple mech up and down before looking over at Wheeljack. The mech must've felt the odd looks he was getting and was quick to nub that problem in the butt. "He means building another team. Like how the Dinobots were."

"That sounds extremely logic. I would like to avoid building Carrier equipment." Shockwave said before going over to his holoscreen and changed it to a different screen where music soon started softly playing. Rumble and Frenzy whined that their movie was interrupted. Preceptor joined Wheeljack and Ratchet in the kitchen, talking about different project ideas. They were soon joined by Starscream and his trine which Jazz was fighting really hard not to growl at. "Starscream, I am surprised, I figured you would be showing off that shuttle after your insolent whining to have him."

Starscream flared his wings with a hiss, "He was in the mines far too long you dimwitted grounder. Skyfire is recovering from his injuries and won't be able to fly for a deca-cycle. Why were we called to this snooze fest Shockwave, I have more important things than this."

"If you must know Starscream, it is merely a social event before the big party Megatron is so eager to throw. And there is no need to raise your voice at me Starscream, the entire building can hear you." Shockwave kept himself composed before seeing Ratchet setting the tray of gel cubes on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

The three Seekers all flared their wings at the purple mech before going over to get the cubes. Soundwave looked at Ravage and Laserbeak, "take your siblings to Shockwave's office."

"Aww Sire, I wanna see Uncle Megatron. Can't we stay to say hi?" Flip Sides was quick to her Sire and started folding her servos with that look. Playback quickly copied his sister. "Please."

"Pick up your mess and a quick hello and then you'll join the others in the office." Soundwave compromised and the two were running around to pick up their mess while the others retreated into the office. Soundwave's creations knew why he wanted them separated, and none of them complained at the chance to avoid behind crushed under overcharged mechs.

The next mech to join was Barricade with a slim femme under his arm. None of the Autobots recognized the femme, but Wheeljack knew right away when Barricade introduced the white, green, and red femme. "Shockwave, I must say that I'm impressed with the work you've done on Quickswitch. And Hook as well, kept as much of _her_ old life in tact as possible."

Prowl and Jazz both looked up at Soundwave with silent questions. He answered them both through thought. _Later, but no she is not living with us exactly._ Shockwave gestured at her and Barricade stepped back, and the femme went to bite at the servo that was getting close to her face, but Barricade was quick to put a muzzle on her face. "I hope you know I will not be building any sort of Carrier equipment if you destroy it. Building femme frames are difficult enough, but you certainly have your work cut out with this Autobot."

The sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention. They looked to see Ratchet staring with his optics widened. "Is that why you hid away in your lab the entire cold season? You were rebuilding her frame?"

"In a sense." Hook and Shockwave both said while going back to examining their 'artwork'. Noise and Graphy started stirring online, getting their Carrier's attention. "Jazz, maybe I could build something for those two when they grow older. Primus knows they are going to be a hazard to your mate's pristine home."

The Polyhexian looked down at the fussy mechlings before looking up at his mate. _Only if you are okay with it._ Soundwave nodded and Jazz looked up at the waiting mech with a smile. "That would be great. Thank you Hook." It wasn't much longer that Megatron and all three of his slaves walked off the lift. Smokescreen didn't think and just reacted when he saw his brother standing in the center of the penthouse next to Soundwave. Prowl was quick to flare his wings with a small warning rev which got Smokescreen to stumble to a stop.

"What's the deal Prowl, I haven't seen you in forever and y-oh… Oh! Right, sorry I'll just back myself up." Smokescreen saw Jazz growling and caught sight of small frames. "Sorry, Jazz."

Bumblebee was acting odd in Ratchet and Prowl's mental thoughts. He was sticking awfully close to Megatron and Ironhide went to go greet his friend in the kitchen. Prowl started comforting the mech behind him as he responded to his brother. "Just give him a moment to calm down, and then we can talk."

Just like the deal was earlier, Playback and Flip Sides said their hellos to Megatron before joining the other Cassetticons in the office. Megatron braved a step forward and got a small warning rev before stopping. "So touchy Jazz, certainly you should know by now I would never harm your creations. I heard from a little bird that you had twins again. Soundwave must be very proud of you for gifting him with more sparklings, _and_ during the cold season."

Jazz heated up with embarrassment before smiling at the compliment. "Thank you Lord Megatron. I am pleased to know that Primus blessed me." He looked down at the mechlings in his arms and then scooted in front of Prowl, but stuck close to his mate. "Noise and Graphy. Noise does bite."

The Decepticon lord moved close to the Carrier and instantly caught the sparklings' attentions. "Another flyer in the family. And not one but two Dinobots, how interesting." Megatron stuck his digit in front of Noise's face and was instantly greeted by tiny sharp denta. The entire room tensed while Megatron stared at the tiny mech that was gnawing his thick digit. "Strong jaw, impressive."

 _Very impressive Soundwave. And Prowl is so well behaved, perhaps I won't wait to spark his brother as I did Bumblebee._ Megatron locked optics with his friend and felt pride coming from him. _And perhaps I shall reward you for being so true to your word._

 _It would be an honor Lord Megatron._ Soundwave mentally purred before looking at Prowl. "Prowl, you may fuel with your brother."

"Thank you sir. Jazz do you require anything?" Prowl looked at Jazz while he was trying to encourage Noise to release his hold on the digit. The Polyhexian shook his helm before finally giving up and gently flicking the snout. Smokescreen zipped beside his brother and clung to his side.

"Prowl, there's something you need to know. Megatron is freaking out." Smokescreen kept his voice down as he spoke. "Like none of you can tell anyone because who knows what kinds of trouble it'll cause."

"What?" Ratchet asked before they all stopped when ten more Decepticons joined the get together. They waited until everyone had a cube of high grade and went to the opposite side of the room.

The Praxian peeked over his shoulder before going on. "Bumblebee was doing his scouting thing out of boredom when he heard Barricade and Tarn talking about finding this new supposed next Prime. Megatron's been having the DJD bring mechs and femmes to the castle for interrogation and testing."

Prowl's wings stood at attention and looked at the door where the Cassetticons hid away and then over at Jazz holding the nursing sparklings. His processor was conflicting with itself, should he help this new Prime or stop this bot from ruining his twisted happiness? He looked at his brother then at Barricade as his wings were moving sporadically. The Praxian was completely unaware of the three mechs all looking at him with smirks hidden behind glasses of energon. _I must stop this._ Prowl looked at his brother with a cold expression. "I am not helping in this suicide mission Smokescreen."

* * *

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr & Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen & Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl & Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	34. Chapter 34

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: M-Rated marked

* * *

Ch. 34

"What? Why not Prowl? Don't you get it if we help this bot, then we could leave." Ratchet said softly despite his need to strangle the Praxian for being idiotic. Prowl flicked his wings before remaining silent and the medic knew why he was being stubborn. "Jazz is a lost cause Prowl, he isn't the mech we all thought he was. Bluestreak is no different from the Decepticons now, and Smokescreen is being forced to carry for the same mech that ordered _our friend_ to kill Optimus."

Prowl flared his wings and curled his servos on the counter, "I felt it in Bumblebee's field. He's sparked isn't he? Would you be willing to risk Bumblebee and the sparkling's life for a suicide mission? Elita-One, the rest of the femmes, and eighty percent of those not in the mines have been altered. Would you kill four innocent sparklings that came from Jazz? What about Ironhide? Would you risk life to abandon my brother, a soon-to-be Carrier, and the twins for some mech that we know nothing about?" He looked at them before putting a servo to his chest, "I may not be free or back in my proper function as I had initialed hoped, but I have Jazz back. My brothers are safe more or less."

"But Prowl, I don't want to be stuck in Kaon all my life. I want to go back to Praxus and have an actual family. I want to have both of my brothers back." Smokescreen frowned and his wings dipped down. The older Praxian took his servo to get him to look in his optics.

"Think logically Smokescreen, how do you expect to get anyone out of the mines right past the DJD? Or bring back all of our friends that are now no more than pleasure bots? Ironhide and Ratchet aren't getting any younger, despite what they may say, so who is going to repair bots? Train anyone how to avoid shooting themselves in the face? And what if you do get sparked, what then Smokescreen? Are you going to take the sparkling and raise it in a war zone?" Prowl saw how defeated his brother looked and defeated the final blow. "Let's say this new Prime does somehow succeed in defeating Megatron's _entire_ army, what's to stop him from killing yours and Bumblebee's sparkling before they could get a chance to live?"

Smokescreen put his servos over his chest with his wings twitching sadly. He looked at the mech that was sworn to protect them, "Hide? He wouldn't do that would he? He wouldn't kill a sparkling?"

The red mech sighed and bowed his helm, "Smokes, Ah wish I could say otherwise but I got no idea who this mech is. Not all Primes were like Optimus. And as much as I hate doing this, I agree with Prowl here. I ain't got much fight in me. I can barely keep up with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as it is. And a space ship is no place to raise a sparkling."

"And I'm sure as pits not leaving all of you to be repaired by Hook." Ratchet said. "But I refuse to see anymore of our teammates killed in search of this new mech."

Prowl looked at the mechs that were still surrounding the island. He took a chance to glance over his shoulder and saw how Soundwave and Shockwave were walking down the hall that went to the only part of the purple mech's penthouse that he had never been in. _Wonder what that is about._ Jazz was getting comfortable on a small couch near the window and was actually joined by Bumblebee. The Praxian tensed when the yellow Polyhexian moved away from Megatron to his old friend. _Don't make a scene Jazz, don't make a scene._

The visored mech tensed before relaxing very slight and welcomed the smaller mech closer to him with Graphy crawling into the mech's lap. Prowl looked back at the mechs that were waiting for his response. "Neither do I, but I will come up with a plan that will result in them being dealt without any unnecessary deaths. I just need some time to come up with a battle plan. Soundwave told the servants at the manor that Megatron is making a law about protecting Decepticon mates. As long as my brother and Bumblebee declare themselves mates to Megatron, they are untouchable. The same goes for Jazz, anyone who so much as chips his paint without Soundwave's explicit say is stripped of all rights."

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack, who looked back at him, "I still am mad at Hook. But now that you explain it, Scrapper and Bonecrusher have been giving me more say in projects. Even let me actually walk somewhat by myself most times."

"Shockwave even spoke of taking us to Velocity some time. Should have seen Blurr's reaction when his home city was mentioned." Ratchet said before he saw how overcharged the three Seekers were. The Praxian's wings flared when he saw Thundercracker getting a tad to close to Jazz and Bumblebee despite the fact that his presence wasn't wanted. "I'll go get the med kit."

Prowl walked over to the distressed Carrier with his wings flared to show the intoxicated Seekers that he wasn't happy. The mech grabbed Jazz and hid him behind his frame. "I would kindly advise you to give Jazz some space." He started petting Jazz's frame in an attempt to calm him down. The Seekers hissed at Prowl and flared their wings back at the Praxian. Jazz growled in return for them having the audacity to growl at Prowl. "Jazz calm down, go check on the Cassetticons, maybe they need fuel."

Jazz was in protective Carrier mode, feeling that his personal space was being invaded, and started growling before his armor shifted before every inch of his body was flared. The others in the room had looked in shock seeing as none of them have seen a Polyhexian Carrier before. Prowl went to reach out for Jazz, but the Polyhexian was faster and bit the ex-Autobot on the servo between his pointer digit and thumb. Energon dripped from the wound, but only sign of pain Prowl had shown was a small flinch of his wings.

Shockwave and Soundwave chose the most opportune time to reemerge from wherever it was they retreated too. They saw how the slaves were looking at their old comrades in disbelief, Barricade was in the middle of standing up with his servo hovering over his stasis cuffs, Megatron had somehow managed to get Bumblebee away from the scene, Hook was frozen in his spot beside Barricade, Seekers had their wings shaking in a show of dominance, and Prowl had his servo in Jazz's mouth. Soundwave knew something had caused his mate to snap and he had to center his pet again. The door to the office opened slowly and the Host looked at the tiny optics peering out.

 _Stay inside._ Was all he said before it closed back up again. He let his field overlap his mate's as he walked closer with his visors being removed his face. The blue mech tapped the side of Jazz's visors and stared into his pale blue optics with a serious expression. "Pet, you have to the count of three to release Prowl's servo before you go into the room. One." _Tried to touch my sparklings. Called them hideous beasts._ His mate's thoughts were loud, and he was stuck on that. "And Prowl deserves being bit? Two."

Jazz felt the coppery taste of energon, that had been processed into their life fuel, in his mouth. His plating all settled down and he slowly released his hold of the servo. Soundwave turned Jazz's helm to lock optics with him, they seemed to have been in a trance, but Soundwave silently pointed in the direction Ratchet was and Prowl went over without argument. "There we go, calm down. What did we talk about in regard to Starscream and his trine?"

"They only say those awful things about our creations because they're jealous they aren't Hosts like us. And Starscream is just jealous because I caught your attention first. Sir." Jazz said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Graphy and Noise started whining which snapped Jazz out of his trance. He started shushing them before looking back up at his mate, though most of him was fuzzy. _Do I have to apologize to Shockwave and Lord Megatron?_

 _What do you think pet?_ Soundwave had that tone in his words that said the Polyhexian should. Jazz carefully handed the sparklings over to their Sire before walking over to Megatron first and lowered to knees in front of the Decepticon Lord with his helm bent. "I'm sorry for the way I acted and embarrassed my home with my sparkling behavior. I'll accept any punishment you see fit my Lord."

 _Prowl do not interfere._ Soundwave warned as he looked at his mate while replacing his visors. Megatron reached out and wiped the energon that was still on the Polyhexian's lips. "I believe I will let Shockwave decide your punishment. I will _see_ to Starscream's punishment for being unable to controlling his trine."

"What!?" Starscream and Thundercracker shouted in disbelief, but Barricade rose to his peds with a groan. "We were leaving anyways. Fragging grounders." Starscream complained with a drunken hiss. His trine followed close behind and Barricade closer behind them. Jazz went over to Shockwave and repeated himself but added 'I did not mean to disrespect your home' in the end of his apology.

"Apology accepted. As punishment, pet mode for the entire solar cycle tomorrow. Only exception to stand is to tend to your new sparks." Shockwave decided that it was punishment enough, which Jazz was grateful for and bid his thank you before returning to Soundwave's side. He took back the twins back and pressed his frame against his mate.

After the party, Soundwave took everyone home and Jazz took all of the symbionts to give them a bath before putting them down for stasis. Prowl was following Soundwave and they went to his lounge; the Lord pulled the Praxian into his lap before examining the bandaged servo. "It is already looking better already. You did your best to keep Jazz in line. And to ease your thoughts about Jazz's punishment, Barricade will be keeping all of the symbionts busy and entertained for the day with Noise and Graphy being the only exceptions."

"I am relieved to hear that, Sir. You won't hurt Jazz will you?" Prowl remained keeping optic contact with the lord.

"No, I will not hurt him. Shockwave chose this punishment rather than anything else, it is because Jazz was already tense because of his Carrier coding. As a pet, Jazz doesn't need to worry about anything but on me. Prowl, I want you to participate as a pet. There will be simple rules as well as a reward and punishment system, and if I feel that you did well then perhaps I will have some crystals from Praxus delivered." Soundwave started stroking the white and black mech's wing. "Do you remember the name I chose?"

Prowl tried hard not to shiver at the feeling, "Beta sir. Why do I have to participate? My battle computer doesn't like this unknown, and it starts up my glitches."

"You make yourself not see the benefits it has. You've done it with Jazz, you feel it in his field how calm and relaxed he can get. Prowl, think of it as a game, there are the rules and if you do something positive you get a reward and do something bad you get punished. And don't worry we have all solar cycle to properly, unless you wish to start your training now?" Their conversation was interrupted by Jazz walking into the lounge. "Oh, Jazz did the sparklings all settle down nicely?'

Jazz walked over to the two Sire mechs and nodded with a smile. "Yes, though Noise took a bit of convincing. He wanted to play, and his claws got a bit excited." He pointed to the small claw marks on his chest plate. Soundwave moved one of his legs to allow space for Jazz to sit, and the Polyhexian sat down with a bigger smile.

"I see that I will have to speak to Hook about making toys for those two. All of the ones I had for my symbionts had been destroyed during the war. Now rules for tomorrow, you will both online with your collars on and will immediately go to the center of our chambers kneeling. No talking, thoughts only. If either of you feel beyond stress then use 'adagio', and Prowl only use it if you feel like you are beyond recovering from a glitch. I will arrive two kliks after you've onlined, when I step in I expect you both on your knees and servos with your afts in the air, and port opened. Jazz because you have more experienced, I will use your mitts on you. Prowl, I will put blinders over your optics." Soundwave explained a bit before the Praxian's jaw dropped and his wings flared.

"How am I supposed to do anything if I can't see in front of me?" Prowl tried to not raise his voice, but the thought of not being able to see truly made him uncomfortable.

Soundwave shook his helm stuck a digit literally a foot away from Prowl's face. "You will not be truly blind my ward, but simply be only able to see this far in front of you. Another rule, _never_ stand on your peds, pets do not walk like mechs. Jazz, you already have a few set rules from before."

"Soundwave, can I be playful?" Jazz looked at his mate with hope for getting the okay at his request. "And the twins won't be in any danger with me away?"

The blue mech rubbed his mate's thigh to calm his nervous field. "I have ensured their chambers will only open for the three of us. And I have and I have audio feeding, so if they make an signs of distress we will know. And for tomorrow, I want you to focus because Prowl will need your guidance."

"Yes sir." Jazz said with his gaze looking at Prowl, seeing his lost expression in his optics and he was quick to take the white servo. Prowl's attention snapped to him smiling, "don't worry Prowler. I think you'll enjoy not the entire world on your shoulders."

"We shall see." Prowl said bluntly. Soundwave sent the two to their chambers with the orders to quickly clean themselves and then stasis. The lord wanted them well rested until he declared it 'nap time' during their day. Jazz was cleaning the back of Prowl's wings before the Praxian suddenly turned around and kissed him firmly. The Polyhexian gave a squeak from the surprise kiss. Prowl pulled away with a subtle smile on his lips and touched his thumb to the bottom lip. "I'm sorry for surprising you, but I wished to kiss you before we are subjected to being simple pets."

Jazz's face heated up and he shyly returned the kiss. "I don't mind Prowl, maybe we take it to the berth?" After hearing 'berth', the water was shut off and Prowl dried them both off, and then the Praxian carried Jazz to the large berth with a purr. "Prowl, we can't do anything but a kiss right now. Maybe tomorrow you could convince Soundwave to let you mount me, but that means you'd have to beg."

"I know but I do not know if I could." _I wish to have you and only you, but that is all in the past. I will take what I can get_. Prowl climbed on top of the small Polyhexian, one servo holding him up while the other cupped the smiling face, and slowly went in for the kiss. "Jazz, I would like to court you as a Praxian would. And Soundwave had given me permission to do so, if you were comfortable with it."

Jazz was taken by surprise at such a confession that his visors had accidently deactivated, showing off his wide optics. Prowl could see that the Polyhexian was looking at him, actually looking at him, not just in the direction of his voice. The two were just laying there in silence before Jazz tilted his helm with a smile. "I would love that. And I must confess, I've taken quite a liking to you and the older twins adore you."

The two ended that happy moment with small gentle pecks before eventually going into stasis. When the two onlined in the morning, true to his word, Soundwave had placed their collars around their necks. Prowl wanted to speak, but Jazz covered his mouth and shook his helm as a warning of the rule. The Praxian's wings sagged when he reran all of the rules in his processor. While they moved to the center of the room as ordered, Prowl touched his neck and wasn't sure if it was shock or pleasant surprise when he didn't feel the spikes around his neck. _What the-?_

And just on time Soundwave walked in with his arms full of things. There were no words exchanged as he stepped in front of the two kneeling mechs. Jazz slid into position while Prowl took a bit longer fight his internal battle to resist. Prowl saw the tails that him and Jazz had both used one when Soundwave had wanted too. The Praxian jerked forward with a yelp when he felt his fluffy tail being placed into his port, but Jazz's purrs were enough to calm himself again. Soundwave started putting his mate's paws on him before walking circles around his mate, and then turned his attention to Prowl. The lord pulled out a pair of visor frames that had small black opaque glass on the sides.

 _He was being serious; all I can see are my servos._ Prowl looked up at Soundwave with a cold expression. The Polyhexian heard his trigger and the mech went straight into his pet mindset. He started swaying his hips with his aft still in the air and he gave an excited yip. _Is it that easy for Jazz to slip into it?_ "Pet, behave yourself. Sit." Jazz whined as he sat down with his pawed servo tapping on the floor. "Good job pet. Prowl, when I tap my ped you will only respond to Beta until I tap my ped again. Nod if you understand."

Prowl nodded before Soundwave tapped his ped and the Praxian uncomfortably bowed forward with his aft going up in the air. Soundwave deactivated his mask and stepped back with a digit tapping his chin in thought. "First let's practice obedience. Pet, sit pretty." Jazz sat up straight with his helm tilted up proudly and his front 'paws' neatly sitting in his lap. "Good job Pet. Always so pretty." The lord praised and rewarded his pet with gentle massages on his horns.

He ordered him to stay and then stood in front of Prowl with his digit pointed at the mech that was trying to not move from the position he was told to be in. " _Beta_ , look how Pet is sitting. The command is 'sit pretty' and if you can do it then I will reward you." Prowl turned his helm to see how Jazz was sitting, his field was eager. "Okay now Beta sit pretty."

Prowl sat up straight with his helm looking straight ahead. Soundwave shook his helm before lightly pinching the tip of his wings and Prowl grinded his denta. After his punishment, Soundwave stepped back and repeated the command, and this time Prowl got into the correct position. The mech nodded his approval before petting Prowl's chevron as a reward. "Good job both of you. Next, Pet this is going to be difficult for you because of your paws but I know you can do it. When I say down, you lay down. Down."

Jazz moved onto all fours as he tried to figure out how to lay down. Prowl broke posture to try and help the anxious Polyhexian, but it earned him a firm smack on the aft. He gave a small shout before growling quietly and moved back into position. Soundwave knew his mate was trying his best, but they both knew that when a command was given it should be done quickly. The mech gave the black aft a firm smack and Jazz whimpered from the punishment. "Down." Soundwave repeated himself and Jazz laid on his side and put his helm in his arms. "Good job Pet." He was rewarded with caresses on his horns.

Prowl wanted to look over at Jazz, but he knew that it would be ill-advised. Soundwave stepped in front of Prowl and they looked at each other in silence before he gave out his command. Prowl took a quick glance at Jazz before forcing himself to lay down just as the Polyhexian was. The Host praised Prowl and started petting his wings until a small purr escaped the Praxian. "You are being so obedient _Beta_ , maybe you should give me a couple happy barks and wag your tail." _No way in Primus am I doing that._ Prowl shook his helm, but Soundwave stood there patiently waiting for him to do what he was told. The Praxian sighed into the floor before giving an unenthusiastic bark and Prowl was spanked. "No Beta, you have to make me believe that you're happy to be play with me."

He felt the very slight sting on his aft and he tilted his helm down. Soundwave gently tilted his helm up to make him look into his visors. Prowl sighed one more time before barking and swayed his hips. The action was rewarded with light scratches behind his chevron with words of praise, which unaware to the Praxian the action caused his wings to move excitedly. Soundwave smiled and stepped back with his optics scanning the two mechs. "Pet, can you beg master? And I'll give you an energon treat."

Jazz quickly scrambled to his knees and rose his mitted servos to his chest as he whimpered. He would occasionally paw at the ground before Soundwave pulled out a bag of energon gels. The Polyhexian quickly barked and swayed his hips as his master slipped a treat in his mouth. _Please, want to play._ Jazz purred and licked the digits. The blue mech pointed at the ground and the monochrome mech sat up again. He went over to Prowl and leaned in close to his face. "Now Beta, I want you sitting up with your servos in front of your chest and beg by whining. If you can beg really well, I'll give you a gel cube."

Prowl looked down before doing what Soundwave said. His battle computer didn't understand the significance of what Soundwave got out of this whole thing or why he was even going along with the whole thing. The Praxian felt error coding generating once again and knew that the only way it would go away was if he did as he was told. Prowl pushed his pride aside for even a few moments and did what Soundwave liked, got his servos in front of his chest like Jazz did, and begged.

"Good mech Beta. Let's try working on walking; you'll watch Pet first and then it will be your turn. Bark twice if you understand and… tilt your helm to the side with a confused whine if you do not." Soundwave was thoroughly enjoying hearing the annoyed grumbles or mental thoughts. He stepped back and pointed to his peds; Jazz crawled to Soundwave before heeling slightly behind his ped. The Polyhexian sat down and bowed his helm before he was reward with a quick massage on his horns and gave him two gels. Prowl watched Jazz get into a bowing position and started whining with his 'paws' all tapping on the floor. "Pet, what's wrong? You were doing _so good_ at obeying your master."

Jazz hid his face in his paws with a higher pitched whine and his aft rose in the air. He was enjoying himself far too much to be patient and obedient. The mech wanted to get the charge to go away, but he wasn't given permission yet to _play_. Prowl felt the spike of arousal in Jazz's field and his systems reacted as well. His fans clicked on at the sight of Jazz, well what parts of Jazz he could see. Soundwave tsked in fake disappointment at the situation and started petting his pet's aft. "Pet look what you've done to Beta. He's not going to be able to obey my commands now. Not when you make yourself look so appetizing."

Jazz panted and licked his master's ped before trying to get his way. _Play, please, I want you both. Need you both. I'll work really hard afterward, I promise._ He rolled his hips forward with his mitted servos patting the ground. Soundwave laid his servo out flat and Jazz froze in his spot. The Host mech looked at Prowl and told him to crawl over to them, and the Praxian mentally groaned as he crawled over to Soundwave before going into his sitting position. Soundwave rewarded the obedience with gentle pets on the wings. "Let's see how excited Beta is after watching you be so adorable. On your knees, legs apart."

Prowl pressed his legs together with a shake of his helm. His wings were shaking with discomfort. He knew that he was going to get punished for it, but his battle computer was not liking the idea of Jazz's feelings being fake. Soundwave tapped his ped as he removed the blinders and collar. The Praxian didn't move from his spot as he looked into Soundwave's visors. "Sir?"

"You did not use the safe word. Come along pet, we'll take our fun somewhere else. Go check on the sparklings." Soundwave opened the door for Jazz and followed him out, leaving Prowl alone in their chambers.

Prowl rose a servo to his helm with a heavy ex-vent. He knew he had disappointed Jazz and angered Soundwave. The Praxian's battle computer expected a visitation to the room in the near future, but he couldn't worry about that right now he had sparklings to check on. Prowl left the room to go to the nursery while coming up with a plan to perhaps lower the chance of punishment. He put his servo on the scanner that was on the wall next to the door, once it opened the door he walked over to the crib that was up against the wall opposite of the berth where the older Cassetticons recharged. Prowl vaguely remembered what to do when it came to sparkling as he was moved out of his creators' home when Smokescreen was sparked.

Noise and Graphy were gently gnawing each other's peds with content squeaks. They stopped their relaxed playing to look up at Prowl with curious chirps. The Praxian picked one up at a time to check them for any wounds from the gnawing before they started getting fussy. Prowl tried to comfort them the best he could, it was a few breems before Jazz walked in without his pet gear on and a smile on his face. He took Graphy from Prowl's arm when his wings started hitting the Praxian's face. It wasn't long before the avian latched onto a fuel line. Prowl was about to leave to let the Polyhexian have his privacy, but Jazz blurted out.

"You didn't have to force yourself to go as long as you did. The safe word is there for a reason." Jazz sat on the end of the berth while gently tucking Graphy's wings back, so he could see Prowl's face. "Can I ask why you panicked? I could feel it in your field, that's why I told Soundwave to give you a break."

Prowl sighed softly and looked at his peds, "I did not wish to interface with you. Or rather my battle computer felt that you were wanting to interface simply because you thought it would make Soundwave happy. I want to interface on your own terms. And I do not fall into that same helm space as you do, and I was uncomfortable with giving up _that_ much trust to someone."

"I wanted you for you, not because of Soundwave. If you would feel better, you could just watch us. Sure, I get a bit frisker when I'm in that mindset, but it's very relaxing for me." Jazz explained as he rotated the twins and started to feeding Noise. The Allosaurus' tiny arms pawed at the air as energon leak down his jaw.

"You wanted me even though what Soundwave was the one who was stimulating you? I thought you were supposed to be a… pet the entire solar cycle?" Prowl sat at the end of the berth with Jazz sitting beside him. The Polyhexian looked at the mech beside him with a subtle smile.

"If I wasn't attracted to you Prowl, I wouldn't let you do anything with me. I would kiss you, but I've kinda got my arms full. You can come join us again, we're in the lounge about to groom me. Don't worry I won't bite this time." Jazz deactivated his visors long enough to wink at Prowl before depositing Noise back in the crib after cleaning both of their faces with a nearby cleaning cloth. The mech reactivated his visors as he left the Praxian in the room.

Prowl remained in the nursery a bit longer, just to make sure the sparklings fell back into stasis, before deciding to attempt at rejoining the two mechs. He may not entirely like the odds his battle computer was coming up with, but he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to get used to the dynamic. The Praxian made it to the lounge except the doors were shut, and he made an assumption that it was for privacy sake. He knocked on one of the doors before entering with them shutting behind him. Jazz just had his collar on with a short leash hanging from it, his paws and restraints were piled on the couch beside Soundwave. Jazz was on the table on all fours with his helm looking down while Soundwave was sitting there looking at the Polyhexian while enjoying a cube of energon.

-M rated-

"Prowl, what an unexpected surprise. Was there a reason for joining us?" He sat his cube down underneath Jazz's midsection. The Host ran a servo down his mate's back, getting him to shiver with a whimper. "It's okay Pet, I just want to make sure that you're ready for your grooming."

The Praxian looked at Jazz before looking over at Soundwave with his wings twitching. "I wish to… observe and learn from this dynamic sir. And also, to… help you."

Soundwave waved a digit for Prowl to walk closer to, and the Praxian moved closer with his wings twitching behind him. The blue mech pointed to a bucket of warm water that had rags, sponges, and small brushes sitting in it. "Grab one of the sponges and start with his limbs. Pet, you'll begave for Prowl or no reward."

Prowl didn't know why he expected Jazz to verbally respond to Soundwave, but when the Polyhexian gave an excited purr Prowl knew that it getting any verbal response was now pointless. He grabbed the sponge and wrung it out before gently swiping it down the length of the black leg. Jazz shivered at the touch, but he didn't move from the spot because he wanted to impress Prowl and Soundwave. _Praise him for good behavior._ The Praxian heard the command in his processor and he used his other servo to hesitantly rubbed the base of his horns. "Good job."

The Polyhexian purred and pressed against the servo, wanting more praise. He turned his helm to try at being a bit mischievous but watching Prowl massage the sponge down his arm made him start moving with whimpers and that got him a small smack on the aft. He yelped and whimpered with his helm bowed. "Now Pet, we didn't tell you to move. You stay still while we make you all pretty." Soundwave walked to the other side of his mate and used a small brush to scrub between his plating. Jazz shook whines from the sensory nodes all over his frame lighting up with each stroke. The lord hummed his approval and purposefully ran the brush down Jazz's front and then back up. Jazz's cooling fans were instantly on, but he didn't move despite how much he wanted too. "Oh Pet, what's wrong?"

"Sir, I'm done with this side." Prowl informed the mech that was busy mocking the shaking mech. Soundwave gently scrubbed the brush along the bases of his mate's horns. Jazz broke position and overloaded before falling into a bowing position. The Praxian's frame heated up when he just watched his lover overload from just cleaning. "Is this normal, I've never seen him react like this when we get cleaned?"

"He is always extra sensitive." _You would have known this had you indulged this with him._ Soundwave said while locking optics with the monochrome mech across from him. It was a klik before Jazz pulled himself back onto all fours, panting from the heat that was being expelled from him. "I don't know whether to punish you for overloading without asking like a good pet or reward you for holding position for as long as you did. Prowl, what do you think we should do?"

The Praxian's wings flared and his optics widened when the lord of the house and the mech in question both stared at him. He looked at Jazz, who didn't break character, but his field was enough to let Prowl know that he was okay with it all. _Treat it like the many roleplays we did during the war. That's all this is, one giant roleplay._ Prowl put a firm servo on Jazz's aft, feeling him flinch from still recovering from his overload. "I believe that it would be best to punish him for overloading without permission. Rewarding after bad behavior would teach J…Pet that if he does what he wants will get him good things. May I suggest a couple suitable punishments, Sir?"

"Proceed." Soundwave gestured. He knew thought this often, but Prowl's thought process truly impressed him. The blue mech truly did the smart thing in keeping him as he was.

"Option one is that he cannot overload until you do. And option two is that he has to face the corner for ten kliks, restarting his time each time he moves out of the corner." Prowl gave his options, both easy punishments well easy for anyone but Jazz. The Polyhexian ducked with a whimper, hoping that if he looked cute enough they wouldn't punish him. Soundwave curled his digits around the chin and looked into his mate's visors with a smirk slowly growing.

"Corner time for you Pet." Soundwave grabbed the short leash, giving it a small tug before leading Jazz across the lounge, and made him sit in the corner while facing the wall. He took a step back before Jazz turned to look up at him with a whimper. Soundwave put him back in position, "stay."

The blue mech went over to the couch and pulled Prowl in his lap. The Praxian didn't stiffen as much as he did before because it became a reoccurring thing. Soundwave hummed as one servo was pressed against the white back and the other was going across his lap. The servo on Prowl's lap forced him to stare at it with his wings shaking. Prowl's optics slowly moved up to Soundwave's face. "I am not aroused, Sir."

Soundwave chuckled and took one of the white servos and placed it over the warm plating. He leaned in closely to Prowl's receptor as their servos cupped the same spot. "I don't like being lied to my Ward. Should I stay in your processor despite your previous request?" Prowl frowned but let his gaze fall to his lap. The blue mech put more pressure on the servo under his as he deactivated his mask and blew hot air into the mech's neck cables which caused him to shiver viciously. He continued to speak softly in the Praxian's receptor, "do you still wish to deny what you're _truly_ feeling?"

Prowl's wings twitched and looked behind himself, seeing that Jazz had turned around to face them. "Your time was not up. Face the wall." The Polyhexian whined and squirmed in the corner but turned back to face the wall. Jazz peeked over his shoulder with a whine at not being included. Soundwave started rubbing circles around the white plating, getting a sweet groan from Prowl. The lord chuckled as he turned Prowl's face to face him, a smirk was on his face as he looked into the defiant mech's blue optics. "You are doing this to me."

"Mmm, and do you want me to stop Prowl?" Soundwave kept his voice low as he stopped rubbing the pelvic plating. Prowl bit his lip and started shifting uncomfortably. The Praxian turned around and dipped his wings into Soundwave's servos. Soundwave removed the override control on Prowl's pelvic plating. "Would you like to play with yourself? Go ahead if you feel like you need too."

Prowl was distracted by the mech's kisses along his neck that when his wings were being massaged his spike shot out from its housing. His optics widened as he just stared at his spike as a bead of lubricant collected at the tip. The ministrations on his wings didn't cease which only increased his arousal. He shifted with a small hitch in his intakes, but he didn't touch his spike and his wings fluttered in the servos. Soundwave decided to 'help' his ward out by wrapping Prowl's own servo around his appendage, which solicited a violent shiver.

Soundwave released his servo and watched from over his shoulder. He had a perverted smile as he watched the white servo move along the shaft. The lord knew that it was hard to distract Prowl from his battle computer, but once he got going it was so easy to keep him from over thinking things. The mech decided to play a little game, one that he knew he would love. "Prowl, would you like to retry being my pet? You listen to commands I give you, but you'll be able to order Jazz around. You'll get first of _everything_."

Prowl tried to force himself to focus on the question, but the amount of sensations going on it was difficult. He stopped moving his servo so he could look up at Soundwave with a slight dazed look. The two mechs said nothing as Soundwave picked up the collar that was sitting on the arm of the couch. Soundwave stopped rubbing the wing was still in his hold and Prowl pressed against it. "I did not use the safe word."

A chuckle escaped the Decepticon before he placed the collar around Prowl's neck and tapped his ped against the floor. The Praxian rubbed his palm against the side of his spike with a whine. Soundwave turned Prowl back around, so he had access to his wings, and he looked over at Jazz. "Pet come here; Beta seems to be wanting attention." Jazz was quick to crawl over to the two mechs and went lick the lubricant, but his mate put a stop to that with a small glare. "That's not how good pets ask for playtime."

The Polyhexian sat on the back of his peds and whined as he swiped his digits on Prowl's knees. Prowl didn't know how to respond when he couldn't speak, so he moved his hips forward in hopes the Polyhexian would get the obvious hint. Jazz made a sound of excitement before moving onto all fours with his glossa running along the bottom of the spike. The Praxian gasped loudly as he bucked his hips viciously. Soundwave hushed his ward while Jazz continued licking the mech's spike.

"See Beta, isn't it more enjoyable to let go of all of your worries? Focusing on nothing but right here, right now. Your wings can move naturally, and you do not have to worry about keeping your emotions so trained." Soundwave kept his voice very sultry while rubbing the shivering wings in his servos. He watched his mate look at Prowl as he moved licking the tip of Prowl's spike.

Prowl gripped Soundwave's thighs as he shook with a loud whine. It had been a long while since his spike had any attention, so even the smallest of licks sent him closer to an overload. His helm fell back when the Polyhexian put his mouth down the entire length. The Praxian pressed his lips firmly and whined with his wings spasming in Soundwave's servos. Jazz didn't sucking on the Praxian despite all of the squirming, and Prowl was growing even closer to the edge of ecstasy. It wasn't long before he overloaded in the visored mech's mouth and crash hard from the overload.

Soundwave pulled Prowl onto the couch, laying his helm in his lap while his mate moved closer to them. Jazz put his servos on Soundwave's lap as if to get a closer look at Prowl. He looked up at his master and tilted his helm with a concerned whine. As Jazz he knew what had happened, but as Soundwave's pet he was naïve. The blue mech started petting his horns as if to comfort him. "Don't worry Pet, you gave your new friend a very good overload. And you gave master a very good show which makes me _very_ happy with you."

Jazz purred and gave a small bark at the praise. He loved the praises no matter how big or small the praise was, he would do anything to show his appreciation for the praise. The Polyhexian moved to Prowl's prone frame and laid his helm on the midsection. Jazz whined and pawed the couch, asking Soundwave for permission to climb on the couch, and Soundwave eventually gave his approval and Jazz climbed between Prowl's legs with his helm resting carefully next to the slowly retracting spike. It was a while before Prowl onlined, his processor was still buzzing from the post-overload.

"Well hello Beta, did you enjoy yourself?" Soundwave asked while petting his chevron. The Praxian went to speak, but he remembered the no talking rule and closed his mouth before nodding. He looked down and saw Jazz laying between his legs, nuzzling his pelvic plating. _No, stop. Too tired to interface._ Prowl groaned and lazily pushed his helm off pelvic plating which woke up the Polyhexian.

The visored mech sat up and crawled further up Prowl's frame with a purr. He nuzzled the Praxian's neck while Soundwave stood up to go do something. Jazz gently bit Prowl's collar and gave it a small tug to show that he was being playful. Prowl revved his engines softly to indicate that he didn't like it, but Jazz kept tugging and Prowl pushed Jazz onto his back with another rev of his engines. Jazz whimpered and rolled onto his front with his aft pressed against Prowl's plating. The Praxian felt bad for scaring Jazz so he applied pressure back, and Jazz's aft plating slide to the side. Prowl slid his spike out and pushed inside him.

Their groans got a chuckle from their master, they both looked up but didn't stop doing small movements. "Using Beta's affection for you against him Pet, how naughty. Hmmm… maybe we'll fuel later, I want to play too." Soundwave sat the two cubes and bowls that were in his arms and climbed behind Prowl as he tapped the aft. The Praxian whined but moved the plating over. Soundwave slid his spike into Prowl's port and was happily greeted by lubricant. "Pet firm base, Beta hold the couch arm." He waited for Prowl to hold onto the couch before he started with his first hard thrust.

And like a ripple effect with each thrust from Soundwave caused Prowl to thrust just as hard into Jazz. The Polyhexian moaned and pushed back against with gasps when the thrusting continued. Prowl rubbed his chevron on the back of Jazz's helm with his rotary nubs being massaged. Soundwave continued to thrust hard into Prowl, but he was enjoying the sounds both of his pets were making especially the Praxian when he went deep into the whining Polyhexian. The lord grabbed the white hips as he took a short break to let their time last longer. He held Prowl in place to keep him from continuing which got Jazz to squirm with sounds of defeat at their fun stopping.

"Pet, there is no need to be selfish. We'll continue in a nano-second." Soundwave comforted his mate with gentle pets on his hip. He moved into a kneeling position and pulled Prowl against his frame. The Praxian moaned when Soundwave's spike went deeper into his port. "Do you want to stop Beta?"

The Praxian vented hard, trying to focus just long enough to understand the question. He eventually shook his helm before wincing when Soundwave thrust. _Want release, please Sir._ Prowl asked Soundwave with his optics going down to Jazz where was turning around to face the two mechs with his visors lightening up to show his optics. _Primus, he looks so-_

 _Beautiful_. Soundwave finished the thought for Prowl before commanding Jazz. "Pet, jump up on Beta." Prowl tensed at the mention of jumping, but the lord eased his fear with rubs on the edge of his wings. _Trust me, he will be careful_. Jazz went into a slight kneeling position before climbing up on Prowl's spike while holding onto the mech's shoulders. It was all of two seconds of Jazz being on Prowl's spike for him to realize that he was surrounded by the black mech's valve. Prowl held Jazz close to make sure he was secured.

Jazz hugged his lover's neck while Prowl moved into his valve. He bowed his helm with a whimper as sensors lit up. Soundwave didn't move at all while Prowl moved on his appendage himself. The two mechs moaned in such arousing ways that Soundwave purred in approval. Prowl whimpered as the visored mech tightened around him, and he fell forward before thrusting his hips in a rapid manner. Soundwave chuckled darkly when he watched Prowl soon struggle to pull out of his little Polyhexian's valve. Soundwave stood up and dipped his servo between their frames, he scooped two digits out to show the two mechs the amount of lubricant that came from them.

"Has your mod activate Beta?" Soundwave was answered with a nod while the spurred mech bucked three more times before he panted hard with actual beads of condensation sliding down his wings. The mech was intrigued by this reaction, but he went over to the windows and opened them slightly. "I haven't overloaded yet, and you two must be running low. Whoever gets me to overload first will get to have high grade treats. Think of it as survival of the fittest."

Prowl didn't like have to 'fight' Jazz, but he hadn't used the safe word yet and he was willing to play this game until he grew too uncomfortable. He was pulled away from his thoughts by Jazz licking his mouth. His gaze met his lover's and he kissed the Polyhexian back before nuzzling him. _I love you Jazz. Primus, so hard to focus._ The Praxian pulled away to see a dazed look and a goofy smile on his lips. _He won't get sparked will he? I didn't think about my mod._

 _When a Host has sparklings, our reproduction systems deactivate for roughly a deci-vorn. You haven't used the safe ward, are you enjoying yourself?_ Soundwave leaned over Prowl and kissed his neck while looking at his mate. Prowl shivered with a hitched gasp. There were a few kliks before Prowl could finally pull out. Soundwave moved back to let the two lovers pull apart and recover from the overload. After the two mechs recovered Soundwave pointed to the ground in front of his peds, and the two mechs knelt in front of him. The lord leaned back with his arms resting on the back of the couch as he opened his legs more.

Jazz started licking Soundwave's spike with small purrs. Prowl moved closer to Soundwave and joined with a bit of hesitancy. The Praxian didn't know how he felt about fighting Jazz for the spike. Soundwave saw how Prowl was focusing too hard on not wanting to fight, but he decided to just let the two proceed until he felt that Prowl was relying on his battle computer. The Polyhexian pushed Prowl to the side so he could give the spike all of the attention. _Play the game Prowl._ Prowl told himself before pushing Jazz away and recalled how Soundwave liked being orally pleased and slid his entire mouth around the length. Jazz huffed and tried to push Prowl off, but the Praxian held his arm out to keep him away.

Jazz revved his engines and nipped his wings before licking the base as much as he could. Soundwave chuckled and rubbed the back of Jazz's helm to comfort him. Prowl pulled away to let his jaws rest which was the perfect opportunity for Jazz to take the spike in his mouth. The Praxian sat back and his optics landed on the black aft that was wiggling in front of Prowl. Soundwave chuckled and rubbed Jazz's horns which got an aroused purr from his mate. The monochrome Praxian crawled back over to them and shook his wings to get Soundwave's attention drawn to them rather than on Jazz. The blue mech chuckled and ran his servo across the edge of the closest wing, which got a satisfied purr from the Praxian.

"Are you jealous of the attention Pet is getting?" Soundwave got a huff from Prowl. The Praxian leaned against Soundwave's leg, he knew that he was told to tend to Soundwave's spike but after two overloads he was just too tired to do anything for a while. "Tired are you? Lay down Beta."

It was still weird to be called something besides Prowl and Prowler, but he knew that he didn't have much choice in that area just like with his actual body. The Praxian had to admit the piercing on his spike tip made it very sensitive with every touch to it, and it sent his arousal to a level he never knew it would. He also could see what Jazz was talking about by being a pet was a very simple life, and he _could_ see why Shockwave used it not as a punishment but a way for Jazz to bring himself in a focused state. Sure, Prowl would have preferred less interfacing, but his battle computer was idling which almost never happened which made him panic a bit until he remembered the petting. The Praxian still didn't trust that Jazz's arousal was entirely his own, but Jazz's talk in the nursery was a bit of a confidence booster.

While Prowl was laying down next to Soundwave's peds, Jazz was busy trying to get those high grade gels as a reward. He was going to share them with Prowl after he got him to overload, and also because he trusted him to not take them all. Pet knew when his master was going to overload, he would grip his horns and force his spike down his voice box, and then he would lift his hips into the air as he released his load. The Polyhexian was getting close to bringing Soundwave to overload when he felt the twins pull on the bond. He pulled away with stressed whines, he really knew what was happening and Soundwave knew as well, but they still had to play the game.

-End M-rated-

"It's okay Pet, up." Soundwave gave his chest plate a pat and Jazz jumped up in order for the mech to remove the collar. Once the collar was removed Jazz took one of the sponges from in the bucket to clean himself off. "Jazz, bring back the wing oil on your way back."

"I'll bring a brush too!" Jazz said excitedly before kissing his conjux on the lips before kneeling next to Prowl and kissed his wing. When the mech left, Soundwave pulled Prowl onto his knees and removed the collar before rubbing the red chevron.

"What is on your mind Prowl? You look very relaxed but very disturbed." Soundwave pulled the mech beside him after setting both of the black collars on his knee.

The Praxian looked at his servos with a flick of his wings. _Speak your mind but be polite about it._ Prowl reminded himself of what Jazz had told him when his memory was returned to him. He took a deep intake before looking at Soundwave with his usual trained cold expression. "Jazz seems to be calmer after only a few groons, and I _have to_ admit that it had been relaxing after my battle computer went into idle mode. The interfacing is… intense and there is no sign of physical harm, but that can just be declared as keeping my defensive mod offline as you are not sure if that _… activity_ would trigger it."

"So, in other words, you're enjoying yourself." Soundwave simplified the speech while rubbing his wings. "You seem to have fallen into a similar mindset as Jazz does. How about, since you have been such a well behaved mech, I make a contract for interfacing between us. And _I will_ abide by the contract. How does that make you feel?" Soundwave ran a digit down the side of Prowl's face.

Prowl thought quietly before answering confidently. "My ba-"

"Ah, ah I asked how it made _you_ feel. I know how it will make your battle computer feel. Your battle computer doesn't determine you, it's only a part of you Prowl." Soundwave cupped the mech's chin with his thumb resting on his bottom lip.

The Praxian was quiet for a while before answering with a twitch of his wingtips. "Having a written out agreement between us will make me feel more secure. And it was surprisingly easy to lose focus on everything when I had only a few set rules and expectations of me. Can I remain out of this pet space, Sir?"

Soundwave hummed thoughtfully before nodding. He picked up Prowl's collar and sat it in his lap. This was the first actual look that the Praxian got of the new collar. "What happened to the other one?"

"This is the one I used back in the cave, but the spiked collar was just a training one. Jazz suggested that you would respond better with a less noticeable collar. Unless of course you prefer the other one?" Soundwave suggested and Prowl shook his helm before curling his digits around the thin strip.

"No, this is fine. I do not like to draw attention." Prowl admitted, though it didn't surprise Soundwave in the slightest. The visored mech laid the mech down across his lap and started rubbing his wings. The Praxian hid his face to hide the fact that he was yawning when tense cables were being massaged very delicately. Soundwave took a peek into his processor and watched him formulate a plan to get rid of the 'nuisance' that was threatening his family's safety and Jazz's safety. The lord hadn't even needed to give his ward a push in the… right direction, he did it all himself and he couldn't wait to see that plan unfold.

 _Sweet recharge Prowl, formulate glorious plans to get rid of the big bad Prime._ Soundwave thought to himself with a deep chuckle.

* * *

Edit: Apologies for the weird double paste. I fixed it as well as marked the M-rating

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	35. Chapter 35

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

I got them from the Time units TF wiki, and cherry picked the ones i liked.

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: Mentions, but nothing happens

* * *

Ch. 35

"Checkmate." Prowl said coldly as he won his fifth game against Jazz. The Polyhexian was able to finish his chores early thanks to Prowl insisting on helping. Soundwave had left the two to go to a business meeting at the Pits, and it was just the two mechs along with Jazz's symbionts. Barricade had also gone for work, so it really was just the two of them while the symbionts watched a movie.

Jazz laughed with his visors bright. "I almost got you that time. Your battle computer really is powerful, I mean I knew it was strong, but watching you work out every move is so adorable." He complimented the Praxian while he watched Prowl reset the board. The Polyhexian looked over just as Graphy climbed on the back of the couch and opened his wings. Jazz shot up from his chair and picked the avian up. "No, no you'll get hurt Graphy."

"Jazz, Graphy is going to need to learn how to fly. You're only going to hurt him if you stop him from doing what comes natural." Prowl went over to the Polyhexian and placed his servo on the small of his back. Jazz shook his helm with a pout as he lowered his son back on the couch. "He isn't going to leave once he flies."

"I know, but what if he gets hurt?" The conjux of the lord of the house looked at the avian squawked as he flapped his wings with excitement in his field. The other creations watched their creator nervously step further back to let the mechling flare his oversized wings out. Graphy nervously moved in his spot when he looked down before he panicked and folded his wings tightly to his frame. "Graphy, it's okay sweetspark. Carrier will catch you."

 _Promise?_ The nervous mechling asked before a bite on his leg got him to cry out and fall towards the ground. Jazz went to catch the falling sparkling, but when he lunged forward Graphy caught himself with his wings. The young symbiont chirped his confusion before examining himself, and his excitement got the better of him. The moment he started falling, his Carrier swooped him up into his arms. _Carrier, I was flying!_ He chirped excitedly before looking at his twin. _You bite me!_

 _You were scared! Ravage says we have to be brave!_ Noise roared with his tail hitting Playback on the back of his helm. The older mechling shouted and pushed the t-rex. Jazz handed the Pteranodon off to Prowl before picking up the other two mechlings I separate arms. "You two, stop fighting. If you break something, I am going to make you _both_ clean the entire library. Noise, you do not bite your siblings and Playback, you don't push your brother."

"Carrier, when is Sire going to come home?" Flip Sides asked when she sat her datapad down. She had been doing school work since their Sire had left, and she was told to do her work until he returned. "If I have to look at mathematics again, I'm going to end up like Starscream."

The front door opened as the Carrier went to reassure his only daughter. The young sparks cheered excitedly as they went to go storm their Sire. Jazz chuckled with a shake of his helm before he looked at Prowl with his smile turning into a slight frown. "What's wrong Prowler?"

"I haven't see Smokescreen in a few solar cycles and Lord Soundwave had me order a few things for this party that Lord Megatron is having." Prowl explained what was on his mind as they went to the main room. Soundwave was in the main hall with all of his creations, both his own and Jazz's, surrounding him. The lord of the house looked up and the two mechs bowed their helms. "Welcome back Lord Soundwave."

"Welcome home my lord." Jazz greeted with a smile before he stood up straight with a pleasant smile on his face. "I'll get energon for our guest. Come along you four." He held his arm in a downward angle to give Graphy something to climb onto. Three of Jazz's creations climbed on their Carrier's back while Noise just walked beside him. Prowl looked at the retreating Polyhexian with confusion and went to go after him before his brother stepped out from behind Soundwave with a big smile on his face.

Prowl's wings flared with happiness flooding him. The younger brother tackled his older brother with a tight hug. "Prowl! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Four solar cycles ago, Prowl had taken the symbionts on a walk while Soundwave had taken Jazz to get his annual physical. On their way back home, a slave had gotten out of their master's hold, and tackled the unsuspecting Praxian to the ground and started beating the slag out of him before enforcers pulled the offending slave off. None of the symbionts had gotten hurt, but Prowl suffered minor wing damage and lacerations on his face. The slave that had attacked him was Trailbreaker and Soundwave had him placed back in the mines along with his master sentenced to prison for 'improper slave training'.

"I'm okay now Smokescreen. My cuts are healed, and wings are functioning at seventy percent. What are you doing here? I thought the party M- Lord Megatron was throwing was tonight?" He looked at his brother and then up at Soundwave quizzically. Even Prowl's battle computer agreed with him.

"I suggest taking the conversation to the lounge. I will be in my office." Soundwave gestured at the room the Praxian had just come from before going to his office.

Prowl led his brother into the room before they were sitting down on one of the couches. Smokescreen made a shaky ex-vent before angling his wings upwards and glanced at them. He saw his brother's optics widen when he saw the hidden panels on his wings were now exposed. "I wanted to tell you before the party, so you didn't just glitch and I wouldn't be that mech to tell you over comms. And I… Bee and I have talked about what you said at Shockwave's party, and we are on board with whatever plan you have. Ironhide is too, but it's more on our behalf rather than agreeing with you."

"How is Bumblebee's carrying going? I haven't heard much since Shockwave's. How far along are you?" Prowl asked Smokescreen while rubbing his wings. He was excited and also nervous to be an uncle, but he could only imagine how his brother and their friend must've been that they were carrying Megatron's creations.

"He's having a hard time walking, but from what Hook said he's getting close to having the sparkling. I found out only a couple solar cycles ago, so Megatron is pretty on edge with my carrying and was only willing to let me come over because Soundwave was already there." Smokescreen looked at Prowl who had that understanding look. He was nervous about carrying, but that was because Praxians had a hard time getting sparked.

Prowl went to speak, but Jazz had entered the room with a tray of energon in his servos. He sat the energon on the table before looking at the two with a smile. "Want me to shut the doors?"

"Please?" Prowl gave Jazz a look and he smiled before leaving them alone. He looked at his brother with their wings flicking as they read each other's field. "Has Bumblebee hidden away yet?"

Smokescreen snorted with a small laugh, "he refuses to leave our chambers and we have to have Hide in there when servants need to clean the room. It sucks, some of the servants are bots. Like I saw Kup the other solar cycle, I tried to say hi, but he didn't seem too excited to see me."

"I get the same reaction, but I believe that is mainly because I am freer than them." Prowl informed his brother before they drank from their cubes in silence. He sat his down on the table and looked back at his younger brother, "I don't have a solid plan, but I need to get all of the _Autobot_ slaves in one area and talk to them. I'm not leaving you or that sparkling, and I'm _definitely_ not let you fly off world while carrying."

The younger Praxian nodded in understanding, "Hide doesn't want to leave either because of us and Sides and Sunny. And I don't think he'd survive another war; he's getting stiff in the knees." Smokescreen held his cube on his lap with a shaky ex-vent. "What are you going to do to anyone that wants to leave?"

"If I can separate those that wish to remain and those that wish to leave, then I predict an 87.67% in my plan working without death. Smokescreen, if mechs I considered trustworthy mechs were willing to try and kill youngling that took no part in the war, then how can they be trusted to be free? Flip Sides may have been a spy, but does that warrant her being nearly torn apart?" Prowl looked his brother in the optics with a stoic expression.

Smokescreen shook his helm with his wings twitching. "And they would do something worse to mine and Bee's. Promise me Prowl that you won't kill anyone for any of us."

And promise Prowl did, the war was over, and he wanted to keep it that way. He spent most of the mid-cycle with his brother talking or showing him around the property, but when Barricade came to them and told them that Smokescreen had to go back the mechs reluctantly said their good-byes. Jazz found Prowl sulking in the library and he went over to comfort him. The Praxian leaned against the other mech with his arms tightening around him.

"We'll see him tonight Prowler. Come on, let's get you cleaned." Jazz took his servo with a smile gently placed on his lips. Prowl nodded and allowed the Polyhexian to take him to their washroom. The visored mech was cleaning the back of Prowl's wings when Soundwave entered their chambers. "Would you like me to clean you up as well!?"

"I will clean myself after you two are done." Soundwave answered from the other room. Jazz just shrugged and went back to cleaning with a soft hum before the master of the house put a stop to it. "Stop with the humming Jazz!"

Jazz squeaked and mumbled a sorry before quietly cleaning the Praxian. Prowl went to speak, but Jazz shook his helm and he took that as his sign that Soundwave was in a bad mood. They remained silent until Soundwave called for his mate, and the Polyhexian was quick to see what he wanted. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Make sure the symbionts are ready." He ordered and Jazz was quick to bow at Soundwave, and then left to retrieve the symbionts for their baths. When Prowl cleaned what he could, he got out to join Soundwave. Prowl looked at his master with his wings flaring up. The telepath could hear the Praxian's thoughts and the Lord was annoyed even further at how right he was. "A Seeker in Vos is being bothersome and that's bringing Starscream's annoying voice my way to 'fix his issue'. The Seeker is wanting an Autobot slave that is going to be put up to auction and refuses to leave the Constructicons and Tarn alone until he is guaranteed given this one Autobot."

Prowl put a servo to his chin with a silent hum of his engines before looking Soundwave in his visors. "If I may Sir, give this Seeker what he wants and then remove them both from the planet. You have new sparks and Megatron are bringing sparklings into this world, there is a zero percent chance that either would be willing to start another war."

"And what are you going to do about it my ward?" Soundwave rose to his peds and gently wrapped his digits around his face. Prowl's facial expression didn't change from his resting cold face, but his wings shivered with the close proximity.

"Removing the problem from the situation. Lord Soundwave, I still do have the fastest CPU, I caught onto your plan to using my love for Jazz against me during your poker game. And though we will _never_ be friends, we can agree on one thing; Jazz. Even though I do not have all of the variables, I will… assist in removing those that do not wish to stay, but I wish to take the non-lethal route. Sir." Prowl folded his servos behind his back when Soundwave removed his servo slowly.

Soundwave circled his ward before stopping with his frame barely touching the Praxian's. He leaned close to the side of his helm and whispered softly. "Then proceed with your plan Prowl, and perhaps if Lord Megatron is satisfied with the results, I can have you upgraded to citizenship early." The door opened to reveal Jazz with cleaned creations, and the older Host went over to him and placed a firm kiss on his lips. "I apologize for yelling at you my conjux, it was work."

"It's okay." The Polyhexian simply said with a smile on his face as he leaned into his mate. The younglings and sparklings in his hold were all looking at their creators before connecting themselves to their Carrier's limbs. Jazz felt better knowing he wasn't the cause for his mate's anger and knowing that meant he didn't need to worry about it any longer. "Would you like for me to grab the collars?"

Soundwave turned on his heel for the washroom to get ready for that evening's affairs. "Place them on the berth and get in position." The door closed behind him and the two did as they were told. It was nearly a groon before Soundwave emerged, saying nothing as he went over to the berth to examine the two kneeling mechs in front of him. He each collar and placed them on their respective wearer. Once the collars were secured, they rose to face the Lord with their gazes locked on him. "Come."

Even after a long walk to the palace, they were the first few to arrive. Barricade was standing outside the doors leading inside, clearly on guard duty for the night. Soundwave told Jazz to take the symbionts to a table while him and Prowl walked around. Soundwave's creations followed their creator's conjux with little fight. Prowl glanced around and saw several non-Iaconian servants walking around with trays of energon, and no collars, but then twice as many collared slaves with their servos cuffed to the trays in their servos. He recognized a few of them from the war and others weren't familiar. Prowl saw that Beachcomber was still functioning, but he wasn't holding a tray like any of the palace staff. An excited squeal pulled Prowl out his thoughts and Pixel came scurrying over to the pair.

"Lord Soundwave, I don't know how you did it, but thank you for the gift. He is looking a lot better than when he was first dropped off at the shop." The femme said with excitement after bowing to the Lord. She looked over her shoulder and Beachcomber sped walk to the femme. Prowl looked at Soundwave and then at the pacifist that was standing behind his apparently new mistress. Pixel looked at Prowl with a friendly smile, "I don't know how you knew, but Lord Soundwave said you knew I was short staff and that you knew someone who could help. And Beachcomber has been a doll!"

Prowl's wings flared with confusion swirling in his processor, but he awkwardly played it off. "You are welcome." He looked at his old ally and saw that he was covered in somewhat old welding marks, indicating that he was visited by a medic. "May I speak to Beachcomber… alone?"

Beachcomber's helm looked up slightly at his old commander and then at two slave owners. Soundwave gestured at the petite femme, leaving the decision up to her. She looked at the blue and white mech briefly before nodding, "could you make sure he refuels Ward Prowl? He missed a refuel period."

"As you wish." Prowl canted his wings with a slight bow. He tested the waters by hovering a servo over the smaller mech's back. When there was no response to the action from any of them, he placed a guiding servo on his back and spoke when they were far enough. "Beachcomber, are you okay? I thought you had deactivated the last time I saw you here. I don't know what she is talking about, I never said anything."

The mech shook his helm as they sat at an empty table. "Pixel has been better than the bots here. She actually spent a million credits on fixing up my frame. I don't care if you did it or not, I'm happy to be away from this place and the mines were even worse. What did she mean by 'ward'?"

Prowl was quick to take a cube from a passing server, who didn't notice until they were on the other side of the room. "Soundwave has declared that I'm his ward. I know you would never, but don't hurt Jazz or any of the symbionts with him. And Jazz doesn't remember the war at all, so don't be mad at him."

The geologist looked over at the Polyhexian that was being fed small cube gels by Soundwave and Pixel. "That must be nice not to remember. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Soundwave has altered a few things about me, including my glitch, but I am well compared to others. Tonight, tell as many Autobots to meet Smokescreen wherever he says is safe to talk. I have a plan to free all of us and I have a lot to tell, but it will be easier to say to everyone at once." Prowl explained before Flip Sides jumped beside the two Autobots with a smile on her face and in her Autobot disguise. Beachcomber looked apprehensive when the femmeling reverted back to her actual self. "Beachcomber, it's alright this is Flip Sides, Jazz's daughter. Flip Sides this is Beachcomber, an old friend."

The femme looked up at the Autobot quizzically before looking at him with a smile. "If you're Prowl's friend, you're my friend too. Did you fight in the war too?"

"Yes, I did." He said with some hesitation, but his answer seem to satisfy the femme. She hugged him before skipping through the growing crowd. The visored mech looked at Prowl with a bit of a frown. "She must've been the femme I heard Powerglide and the others tried to kill. She's Jazz's?"

Prowl nodded to both the question and statement. "Jazz had two sets of twins, and I terminated the them when Soundwave brought me here to bring her back home. My Praxian coding is one of the items that Soundwave has altered, and the reason I say to not harm his creations. I do not wish to kill any more of my allies or anyone."

The Praxian was eventually called back to Soundwave's side while he was chatting up others. If his master was talking to slave owners, he would tell the slaves in passing to meet Smokescreen where he says. They stopped to talk up Megatron and his brother hugged him long enough to whisper for him to bring the slaves to the library. Prowl subtly nodded before a pair of sharp talons landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to Graphy on his shoulder.

"Graphy, what is wrong?" He asked when the mechling was being odd. Then his twin started headbutting him tiredly. _This is odd behavior._ Prowl looked around for Jazz and saw him being surrounded by Autobots, and the Praxian knew this was going to cause a lot of issues. He quickly lifted the t-rex in his arms and hurried over to the mob.

"How could you Jazz!? He trusted you! And you killed him!" It was Springer, Brawn, and Kup that were whisper-yelling at the confused Jazz. Prowl stepped between them with his wings flared as he revved his engines in warning. "How can you defend that traitor Prowl!? He took Bluestreak from you and ratted us out." The triple charger pointed at the terrified Polyhexian.

"Stop it, you three are going to make a terrible mistake. Back away from this mech now or I _will_ do something regrettable." Prowl felt Jazz hold onto his servo with an almost inaudible whimper. The three mechs weren't leaving and Prowl's battle computer labeled them from 'ally' to 'potential threat'. "Do you three wish to end up like the mechs that attempted at murdering a youngling?"

That caught their attention and that only infuriated them further. "You killed them for what, his _affection_?" Springer pointed his digit at Jazz with his rotors spinning with his anger in his voice.

Prowl growled with his wings shaking and before the Praxian could doing anything against the three mechs, Ironhide and the twins stepped in the middle of it. "Mechs, stop it or you'll end up in the mines again. Prowl ain't your enemy and neither is Jazz." Ironhide waved them away while the twins stayed with Prowl that was still defending Jazz.

"Prowl, it's cool now. Cool it before you attract attention." Sideswipe whispered while he tried to calm the tense Praxian, but nothing was getting through until Jazz took his servos. "Jazz, do you want us to let Lord Soundwave know?"

The Polyhexian shook his helm and hugged the Praxian to his frame with a feared whimper. Jazz's creations looked at their Carrier with confusion and fear for the mechs that just yelled at him. Prowl stuck close as the twins reluctantly left them. Noise didn't like the mechs that scared his Carrier and he snuck away, following his Sire's scent, and found him talking to Megatron. Megatron was holding onto the sparked mechs when he saw the allosaurus standing next to Soundwave.

The host saw his creation and he was concerned, "Noise, what are you doing here?" The mech had the small rex push him towards where Prowl was holding onto a crying Jazz. Soundwave sat on the other side of his mate and gently forced him to look into his visors. "Pet, what happened?"

Jazz said nothing as he let his mate in his mind, Soundwave went to go demolish the three mechs, but Prowl was faster. He threw Huffer over his shoulder, grabbed Springer by a rotor blade, and then dragged Kup by the servo. They were followed by Ironhide as they left the party room. The Praxian threw them across the unused room while the red mech turned the light on. "Are you three trying to kill us all!? Be mad at me all you want, but Jazz has no memory of the war! I have a plan and there's a worldwide plan on all Autobots, but you can't go threatening mechs like Soundwave! Megatron gave Ironhide altered Praxian coding and Soundwave enhanced mine that force us to kill anyone who threatens their mates and creations. I was _this close_ to ripping your sparks at right then had Ironhide not shown up."

"You're both traitors to our kind? _He_ has his own plan and it's getting rid of traitors like you." Huffer pointed an accusatory digit at Prowl.

"We ain't traitors you nutjob. I don't want to kill any of my friends and neither does he. The Cons, they have a whole list of Autobots, actual Autobots, with time until sent over the wall that Megatron has the Constructicons building. I can't speak for everyone, but the worst I've experienced is just being forced to clean the arsenal under supervision." Ironhide looked at Kup with that look of old friends. "Kup, you can't tell me that you can survive another war. This bot that claims to be a Prime is going to send you all to your deactivations."

The other older mech glared at the other with his arms crossed over his puffed out chest. "Name one Autobot that is free."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have full citizenship, they are even trying to get a couple bots out of the mines." The red mech gestured at the door.

Prowl looked at the mechs with his wings twitching. "Who's this mech that is claiming to be the new Prime?"

Springer glared at the ex-enforcer with his rotor blades twitching. "You are the _last_ mech I'd reveal that too, especially who your _master_ is Prowl."

"Yeah Ho- the kid's secret is safe with us. What's this so-called plan anyways?" Huffer caught himself before glaring at Prowl.

"It will be easier if I tell everyone at once, but I _need_ to talk to this Prime." Prowl said before he felt a quick pop in and out in his processor which meant that he was to return. "I need to head back before my disappearance draws unwanted attention. Just remember we are _all_ in the same boat as you three."

Prowl left them to rejoin Soundwave near the middle of Jazz singing a song from a piano that was tucked back off to the side. It was very dark and romantic at the same time. Jazz looked up briefly before continuing the song.

As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover  
Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds

The Praxian shivered when he could feel his lover's change in field when he sung. After the song, Prowl watched Jazz bow in Megatron's direction before joining his mate's side. It wasn't long until Megatron called for all servants to be dismissed once the meal was served. Shockwave had dismissed both Preceptor and Ratchet but kept Blurr with him and Soundwave allowed Prowl to go. Megatron dismissed all three of his, but most of the Decepticons or simple lords kept theirs nearby.

Smokescreen led everyone to the library, Prowl made sure it was secured before speaking. Prowl explained the list, the new law, and what Megatron planned for all of the Autobot slaves. "Some have 'indefinite' next to their names simply for medical or age purposes. All of those that are owned and are aware of your sentence before being placed outside of Megatron's reign, you can use their strengths and weaknesses against them in order to lessen your sentence. But, I _need_ to know who this new Prime is and give them their options." Prowl looked at all of them, some looked well and others not so well. "Leave the war in the past and leave Cybertron with a ship and as many of those we fought alongside with you, and no deaths. Or, gather whatever warriors you have and risk killing more of our comrades for a suicide mission. If you choose the former, I will speak to Soundwave and Shockwave to build real ship that will take you out of Cybertron's orbit where you can build new lives away from any Decepticons. But, if you choose the latter, some of us have been modded to kill anyone that harms the mates and creations of those that own us, and you _will not_ make it out alive."

There was silence in the room before a red and yellow mech stepped out from the crowd. He had a band on each limb, indicating that he was a show room mech for some sort of race circuit. "And how can we trust you? You were once an honorable mech, someone who fought for justice, but now you bend loyally to _your master_. Optimus Prime trusted you to serve the Autobot insignia as if it was Praxus."

"Don't bring Praxus into this! Where were you when the war was going on? I don't want to have my sparkling in a warzone, how many of those that fought against a mech we all looked up too are now getting to the point they can't function like they did before? Ironhide, my friend and our protector, is getting to that point now. And so is Kup. Who's going to teach you how to fight? Jazz, has no memory of being ops, Bumblebee is nearing the end of his carrying, Mirage and Hound are under constant supervision by the DJD, is back in the mines for attacking my brother. Red Alert can barely function because Inferno's been reformatted." Smokescreen got defensive for this strange mech's lack of cooperation, or at least that's what he was telling himself. "Oh, and not to mention Blaster is somewhere off-world doing who knows what. And you're out a sniper because my _other_ brother was reformatted! I _can't_ and _I won't_ fight in another war, not alongside a mech like _you_."

The Praxian turned and walked out of the room with Bumblebee soon after him. Ratchet and Preceptor both looked at each other before looking at Prowl. "How soon can a ship be built?"

"It will depend on how many wish to leave our home. If we built a ship the size of the ARK, it will take only… ten deca-cycles." Prowl answered while staring at the flamed patterned mech before recognizing him. " _You._ You're the mech in the stasis pod. How did you pass Megatron's test on finding the… he tested you and you passed."

The mech's optics slowly grew and he stumbled over his words. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You passed the test and he gave it to you, didn't he. He gave you the Matrix. So, why do you wish to kill off our comrades? Unless, you feel like you have to live up to someone meaningful to you." Prowl stepped closer to the mech with his wings flared. "What will it be _Prime_? Will you keep the peace and go off-world, or will you risk the Matrix for a suicide mission?"

The mech pressed his lips firmly and was about to answer before the door opened to reveal Flip Sides. She paid no mind to the tense aura of the room nor all of the staring mechs as she skipped towards Prowl. The femme jumped into his arms with a giggle. "Prowl, Sire says that it's time to go home."

"Are you going to listen to your master's pit spawn?" A mech called out at Prowl. The femme frown and hugged Prowl's helm with a whimper.

"Quit being mean to Prowl! You big meanie helms! Prowl is my friend and he likes my Carrier! You're all a bunch of meanies and you don't care about anyone but yourselves!" Flip Sides shouted before taking a deep intake to call her Carrier, but Prowl covered her face.

The Praxian looked at everyone in the room with a cold stare. "I will give you seventy-two hours to make your decision. Come along Flip Sides." He pulled her into his arms, cradling her close to his frame as he flared his wings. The Praxian comforted the femme even as he joined up with Soundwave and the others. The Praxian canted his wings to the lord with his helm bowed, "expect an answer soon, Lord Soundwave."

"Good." Soundwave simply said before finishing in Prowl's processor. _Very good Prowl._ The Lord smiled darkly before pulling the Praxian close to his frame, minding his daughter that was still in his ward's arms. "You are hiding the Prime's identity from me?"

"I believe Lord Megatron wishes for his identity to be concealed as he knows as well. There is an eighty percent chance that this mech will leave without a fight, therefore there is no reason for you to care who he is Sir." Prowl answered while handing the femme to Jazz. _Are you going to punish me for withholding information, Sir?_

 _Hm, perhaps not._ Soundwave chuckled deeply before slowly walking off. "Come along Jazz, Prowl. We have a long walk home and younglings to put to stasis." Prowl looked over his shoulder to see Ironhide joining his brother by Megatron's side. The Praxian fluttered his wings at his brother who mirrored him. The group returned to the manor late at the lunar cycle, once all of symbionts were tucked in, Soundwave declared that they were going straight into stasis.

Prowl was laying on the other side of Jazz, watching him recharge while he held onto both mechs. Soundwave looked over his mate's chest to examine the Praxian. "Sir?"

"I believe I told you both to recharge." Soundwave gave his ward that tone that told Prowl he meant business. Prowl pressed his frame against his lover which pressed him against Soundwave. The Praxian looked at the blue mech with his wingtips twitching. "You're distracted, do you feel bad for forcing that type of decision?"

Prowl looked down slightly, "they will need a ship built. I cannot afford to feel emotions for mechs that threaten the safety of my family. Sir." He rolled over with his wings facing the others. _I may not be an enforcer, but I will not fail Cybertron again by not preventing another war._ The two mechs eventually went into stasis with one arm each holding onto Jazz.

By morning the two mechs onlined with Jazz not in the berth between them. They sat up slowly and saw the Polyhexian cleaning one spot on the floor viciously. His field was spiked with sadness and his mind was focused on the three mechs that were yelling at him. The two mechs joined Jazz on the floor; Soundwave pulled the scrub brush away from his mate while Prowl pushed the bucket away from the Polyhexian. "Did I do something bad?" He looked between the two mechs with a frown of confusion.

"No, you didn't Jazz." Prowl said before he gently placing his servos on the whimpering Polyhexian. It wasn't long before Jazz passed out and the Praxian panicked briefly until the Decepticon Lord lifted him into his arms. He rose to his peds and followed after the Host with concern. "Sir, where are you taking him? Jazz doesn't remember the war."

"He is focused on what the idiotic triple charger said about him. And now I have to alter his processor." Soundwave took Jazz to the playroom and laid him on the berth. Prowl watched the Host grab their hardline cables and connected them. "You're mad, why?"

Prowl crossed his arms with his wings twitching. "You can't keep doing this Lord Soundwave. You are going to _destroy_ Jazz's processor by doing this. He is going to find out about you erasing his memory banks, and then he is going to hate you. Just give him a bit of time to recover from this, but don't alter his memories anymore."

The Host mech looked at the Praxian and then the Polyhexian as he thought about his options. After a few moments, Soundwave placed their hardline cables back in their compartments. He went over to Prowl and grabbed his chin with a firm grip. "You had better hope that Jazz doesn't focus too much on this."

"Then I will distract Jazz today with a date. If I am permitted to leave the property with him." Prowl said confidently at first before adding the last part with a hint of a question.

Soundwave hummed thoughtfully before his grip eased up. "Hm… I will allow this date, if you allow me to take you on one." Jazz groaned and it got his mate's attention. The Polyhexian looked around with confusion, but Soundwave was quick to comfort his mate. "Jazz, my dear conjux. It would seem that my ward wishes to take you out. Would you like to go?"

"Really? Where too?" Jazz perked up and looked at the monochrome Praxian with a smile on his face.

"Wherever you wish to go. Perhaps after morning energon?" Prowl looked at Soundwave, who nodded, and then he looked at Jazz with his wings twitching with a small smile. The Polyhexian purred with excitement and hugged the Decepticon ward with his horns rubbing against Prowl's shoulder plate. "By your reaction, I will assume that my offer has a ninety-five success rate?"

The blue visored mech nodded before declaring that he was going to retrieve the symbionts for morning energon. Soundwave didn't need to probe Prowl's mind or ask to know that the Praxian accepted his offer. He guided the Praxian downstairs as staff were scurrying around to finish their chores or get the table ready. Soundwave stopped Prowl from sitting at the table and wave a digit over. When he was close to the Host, Soundwave pointed to the ground and Prowl knelt down very slowly, and he heard the clicking sound of a collar.

"We can't have anyone thinking you're a runaway, now can we?" Soundwave said with a condescending tone. Prowl bit his glossa before slowly rising to his peds and stared him directly into his visors.

"We wouldn't want that at all, Sir." The Praxian smirked when he saw the smallest of twitches from Soundwave. He sat down in his chair with his wings held up high and a proud smile. "I believe one of your rules was that I can speak freely as long as I am being respectful. And I did stay with those parameters, sir?"

They were soon joined by Jazz, the Cassetticons, and Barricade. The Polyhexian looked between the two mechs and stifled his laugh when he seemed to have caught onto what got his mate to start refueling silently. Barricade stood from the table and looked at the head of the table. "I need to go see Tarn. He says something needs-" The Kaon stopped talking when he saw all of the Cassetticons staring at him. "He wants me to have a _friendly_ conversation with some of Prowl's old comrades."

Jazz kept his glass near his mouth while Prowl sat his down. He opened his mouth, but Soundwave butted himself in the conversation. "There's a datapad on my desk, give it to him."

"Got it. Come on squirt." The enforcer said and Frenzy jumped down from his seat. Prowl's wings droop slightly as he watched what was once his brother walk out of the room without even a glance in his direction. _I miss you brother._ His attention was caught by Soundwave going back to drinking, and he followed Jazz's actions.

Graphy was sitting on his Carrier's shoulder, his beak had grown several sizes and Noise's denta grew sharper, so Jazz made the executive decision to wean the younger twins early. The Polyhexian was giving them gel cubes while drinking his energon. Prowl looked over at Soundwave's avians and saw that they were eating gel cubes as well. His battle computer was calculating everything, before setting his now empty cube down. "Jazz, would you like help feeding Noise and Graphy?"

Jazz took a glance at his mate and responded only after seeing the slightest nod. "Would you please?" The Polyhexian pushed one of the bowls over to the Praxian before extending out his arm. Prowl did the same and the red twin shrilled before going onto the other arm. When Graphy was on Prowl's arm he flapped his wings excitedly. Prowl brushed down his wings to calm him down. Jazz smiled gratefully when he could focus on feeding Noise. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Prowl bowed his helm before picking up one of the cubes and held his palm out. After everyone had fueled, Jazz went to have his symbionts attach themselves to their spots on his limbs, but Soundwave had other plans.

"I'll watch them my conjux, you two have fun by yourselves." Soundwave pulled his mate close to his frame and kissed his lips firmly. Jazz was sent into a happy daze which pleased Soundwave. The Polyhexian smiled before kissing the tops of his creations' helms and told them to behave for their Sire. Prowl took Jazz's servo and let him decide which direction to take them.

Jazz held onto Prowl's servo in one servo and his arm with the other. He smiled up at the Praxian, ignoring the stares from onlookers. "Prowl, want to go to the archives and get some games? I know there are some good logic games we could play."

"That sounds good. Can I ask about the poem files that are in the library? There are only a few that were by this poet called 'Tronus'." Prowl stopped his explaining when he heard Jazz giggling in his servo. "What is so funny?"

"I didn't think he actually published those old things. He stopped poetry when he got out of the Pits." Jazz continued snickering before seeing the confused expression in his mate's ward's optics. "Did you really not know Lord Megatron wrote poetry?"

The Praxian stopped in the middle of their walk when his glitch spiked instantly. "What? He-" Prowl leaned against a light pole when the buildup intensified. Jazz panicked and grabbed his white servos in fear, but he remembered what his mate said about Prowl's glitch and he had to force his fear back. The Praxian couldn't believe it, he read and _enjoyed_ something Megatron did. He sympathized and felt every emotion that was typed out on those pads. "But he… I-"

"Prowl, shhhh it's okay. Don't crash, please. Focus on me Prowler." Jazz whispered and rubbed his wings gently to coax him away from the crash. Prowl leaned against the other monochrome mech with a shaky ex-vent. The visored mech guided the other mech's optics to lock with his hidden ones. "Deep intakes, good. It's okay to not know everything, and not a lot of bots know that Lord Megatron used to do poetry."

"I suppose I let my emotions take control too fast. Would you like to go to the archives now and then perhaps we can get some confections?" Prowl asked after he gave himself a few moments to recover. Jazz nodded with a smile and took his servo excitedly. The Praxian saw that a few slaves were heading their way, and Prowl took a step behind Jazz and dropped his servo.

Jazz frowned in confusion by his action. "Prowl, what's wrong?" They walked past the two slaves and how they revved their engines as they walked by. _Did they just?_ The Decepticon conjux's face twisted as he went to sneer at them, but he was stopped by Prowl grabbing his servo. "But Prowler."

"Jazz, let them be mad at me. I did some terrible things to earn their distrust in me. Why don't we focus on our date?" Prowl tried to refocus the other's attention to the important task at hand. The Polyhexian looked away from the slaves and focused on their outing once again. _I need to keep him distracted from the others._ The pair had arrived to a large building that had only a few bot went in and out.

At the palace, Soundwave was pacing Megatron's office with his arms crossed. Megatron and Shockwave were watching their friend grow more agitated by the klik. Having enough of this behavior, Shockwave spoke up. "Soundwave, you are being illogical. You wanted, and agreed, to letting Prowl court your conjux again. As well as approve of Prowl's plan to remove this Prime for us."

"I know this Shockwave!" Soundwave snapped at his friend.

"Then why are you leaving a permanent walk path in my floor?" Megatron asked the mech that continued to pace. Soundwave looked around out of paranoia of his younger sparklings hearing him talk about their Carrier. He had them being watched by Smokescreen, but he was aware how sneaky Flip Sides had gotten and he didn't want her to know anything being said.

"Autobots got inside Jazz's helm and he spent groons focused on that. I don't know how much was said, but whatever it was had terrified him and that can mean bad things for _us_. And when I went to erase his processor, Prowl said that if I did that then he would get curious on his own." Soundwave stopped in his tracks and stared at them. "And Prowl has come to the conclusion that _you_ , Megatron, already knew who this Prime was."

Megatron put a wall up around a part of his memories when he felt his friend peeking in his processor. "Perhaps we have a suspect and I _accidentally_ forgot to remove the Matrix from the mech we tested. I have been so bored without a Prime to entertain myself with, and he's no Optimus so he won't have too many followers. Now Soundwave, stop worrying about whatever it is that you think is going to happen. Your little mate isn't going to run for the Autobots because of the sparklings you both have, and Prowl has made it very public that he isn't going to help them."

Soundwave crossed his arms with a frown, "I suppose you are right. But perhaps we should gift our mates with that little surprise we had waiting for them."

Jazz was a giggling fool as the pair servo fed each other. They had gotten back from their date and were reclining on the floor in the lounge while a movie was playing in the background. Prowl was against the couch while Jazz sat between his legs. Jazz was currently laughing because one of the gel cubes had melted on the Praxian's chest plate. They leaned in close to each other and started kissing each other, completely forgot about the bowl of gel cubes as they swapped saliva. Prowl lifted Jazz into his arms and carried him up to the berth in their chambers.

"Prowler, can we please interface the way you would?" Jazz asked behind heated intakes. He scooted back with the other mech crawled on top of him while leaving kisses up his frame. The Polyhexian shivered as he felt the other mech's servo gently ran up his frame. Prowl went back to kissing his lover on the lips while he gently squeezed various spots on the smaller mech.

The monochrome Praxian left soft nibbles on the mewling Polyhexian. Jazz followed the top mech's lead with his legs going around the back of his legs. Prowl looked down at Jazz with a gentle smile before tapping the side of his helm, deactivating his visors. "As radiant as the moons." Jazz purred at the compliment and thanked the mech with a nuzzle against his arm. "I had enjoyed taking you out on an actual date for once."

"Me too Prowl." Jazz kissed him softly before his valve cover slid over. The Praxian chuckled at the sight and gently ran a servo down to his legs. _I want to form a trine, but I don't want to be a mood killer._ He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Prowl's adept digits start curling. "Oh, Primus yes!"

Soundwave walked into his chambers after dropping the Cassetticons in their room. He just barely opened the door before he was bombarded by sounds of ecstasy and thoughts of pleasure. The lord walked in on Prowl collapsing in post overload. His mate crashed from his own overload, and now he had to wait for Prowl's mod to deactivate before giving his gift to his ward. He walked for the interlocked pair, stopping short of the berth when he felt something off about his mate. Soundwave saw the glow, the infamous glow of a spark merge.

 _No, don't lash out. You are allowing them to fall in love. Thank Unicron that he will not get sparked._ Soundwave waited until he watched his mate and his ward tiredly pull apart before laying behind Jazz with his arm holding his mate to his frame. The Decepticon lord wasn't tired in the slightest, but he was going to enjoy the aftermath when they online. He ran the back of his digit down Jazz's heat frame, soliciting a vicious shiver. Prowl onlined first and his groggy optics slowly met the staring Decepticon.

"We certainly have a lot to talk about, hm?" He stood up and signaled for the Praxian to follow. Still recovering from the interfacing, Prowl took his time to get up. They left the Polyhexian to recharge and the pair went to the red room. Prowl didn't stop the tired groan from escaping his voice box. "Oh, we're coming here for something very different. Congratulations Prowl, you successfully got Jazz to fall in love with you completely. Took you 912.5 solar cycles to get there, but you did it. And to reward you for assisting us in removing the threat of this Prime, and your continuous loyalty to my mate and I, I will give you a choice."

Prowl was placed in the chair that was behind the desk. Sitting on the desk were the Autobot and Decepticon insignias, but their colors were switched. "Sir?" _What is this?_

"It's very simple Prowl, Autobot or Decepticon? You will not be the only one getting one, but if you're going to be living in my household then you should at the very least represent my household. Correct?" Soundwave stood behind his ward; their reflection was seen in the two emblems. Prowl's spark pulsed harder and his wings twitched as he stared at the pieces of metal in front of him.

 _If I choose the Autobot one then that shows I'm still loyal to the Autobots, but if I choose the Decepticons then I'll be representing my loyalty to Soundwave and this new Cybertron._ Prowl's servos curled on the arms of the chair as he thought of them. He rose a servo over both sigils before he picked up the purple Autobot insignia. "Form does not dictate function."

* * *

Song: Black Black heart by David Usher

DJD:

Red Alert: Tarn

Mirage: Kaon

Hound: Vos

Shockwave:

Ratchet, Blurr Preceptor

Megatron:

Ironhide, Smokescreen Bumblebee

Soundwave:

Jazz, Prowl Bluestreak (Barricade)

Constructicons:

Wheeljack

Coneheads:

Arielbots

Stunticons:

Protectobots

Metroplex:

Forced to house the mining slaves

Gladiator Pits:

Sunstreaker Sideswipe

Pleasure houses/clubs:

Elita and femmes, Tracks, and others


	36. Chapter 36

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

Time Units:

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: Marked

* * *

Ch. 36

Prowl looked at the new sigil that was shining brightly on his chest. He was ordered to take a collection of very important datapads to Megatron. The Praxian had his collar secured around his neck, knowing this was a test to see if Prowl would follow the order or run away. On his way there, Prowl glanced into the window of a café and saw a few of the femmes carrying trays that were secured around their waist. He had asked Soundwave about the pleasure houses giving out the femmes and mechs, and he was answered with a condescending response. _Cheaper than buying slaves for it._

The Praxian looked away and kept walking towards the palace. He couldn't access the pads because they were locked for everyone but Megatron and Soundwave. There however was one datapad that Prowl had access to and that contained his instructions.

Go straight to the palace; don't get distracted by your surroundings

Show the guards your left shoulder

Find Megatron and give him the datapads for viewing

Wait for him to hand them back

Return to the manor and report anything Megatron told you

Five simple rules and Prowl knew this, but he wanted to find more of his allies. He shook his helm and waved his wings harshly. "Don't be foolish Prowl, remember what is on the line if you fail." The Praxian was promised a crystal from Praxus if he did this task. It wasn't the same as actually going to the gardens, but he wasn't about to complain. Prowl took a final intake before walking up to the gates where Motor Master and Skywarp were stationed there. "I came here to drop these pads off to Lord Megatron."

"Got proof puny?" Motor Master looked at Prowl with his engines roaring. The Praxian held out the datapad that had his instructions. The two Decepticons looked at it until they saw Soundwave's unique glyph signature. Skywarp pulled out the scanner and Prowl angled his wing to give the mech better access to the tracker. Once he was scanned into the system, the combiner shoved the pad into the Praxian's arms and got in his face. "Don't frag up Autobot, or I'll show you what Menasor did to Soundwave's pet."

Prowl's optics widened and his wings flared as he froze in fear. He shook his helm and gave his coldest of attitudes he could muster. "Right, well some of us don't have to use another form to compensate what isn't there." He flared up his wings before marching down the long walk path. The Praxian smirked when he heard Skywarp laughing hard until the offended mech punched him. _Wasted 2.5 kliks with this delay._ He wasn't going to let anything else distract him from completing his task. The doors opened and Prowl asked the mech at the door for directions to Megatron, saying that it was urgent. While the mech was denying him access, one of the side doors opened up to reveal Smokescreen sulking out.

The younger Praxian saw his brother and perked up instantly. "Prowl, what are you doing here?" He rushed over and hugged him.

"Lord Soundwave has me doing some business for him and wanted me to give these to M- Lord Megatron." Prowl gestured at the pads in his arms. He flicked his wings, silently telling him that he was going to tell him what was wrong.

Smokescreen took his servo and looked at the mech that was still standing there. "I got this; you can go back to whatever." He quickly pulled his brother away from the front door. They walked up a large flight of stairs and turned down a few halls before he decided to speak. "I'm being put on a zero activity, specialized diet, and constant surveillance. Hook and Ratchet both said that I'm one of the risky Carriers. Bumblebee is busy with the sparkling now that he's here, Ironhide has been trying to convince Megatron in letting him getting someone to replace him, and Megatron has been going bonkers because of this whole thing!"

Prowl stopped his brother and forced him to look in his optics. "Smokescreen, deep intakes. Stressing yourself out like this isn't helping the sparkling. If you'd like I can request a Praxian medic with Megatron when I drop these off." Smokescreen took in a deep intake and let himself relax before answering with a nod.

"Prowl, am I crazy for feeling safe here? Like I know this is Kaon, but I don't have to abide by all of those rules that I had to back in Praxus. Am I betraying everything that I stood for as an Autobot for letting this happen to me?" Smokescreen still had yet to notice the purple insignia on Prowl's chest, but the ex-enforcer was okay with that.

"Praxus banned Carriers to participate in any dangerous occupations, had you returned to Praxus you know exactly where you'd end up. You're wanting peace to remain, so no you are not betraying what we were fighting for. I have something to show you the next time we see each other." Prowl noticed they stopped in front of a large door. His brother knocked on the door before opening it.

It was a similar set up to Soundwave's office except instead shelves of book files it was shelves full of trophies and articles of Megatron's winnings during the golden age. The silver tyrant was on a vid call with who sounded familiar to Prowl. "Yes, yes Pixel I understand that this is a large order, but I want it done. I don't know, he asked for it and unless you want to bring your aft here and tell him yourself then help yourself."

"I'll try to have it done by the end of this week Lord Megatron." Pixel complied before Megatron terminated the vid call. He looked at Prowl and Smokescreen that were both silently standing in the middle of his office. Megatron gestured at the bench beside him and Prowl watched his brother sit beside the silver mech.

"I was expecting Soundwave." Megatron admitted as he held out his servos. Prowl sat them on the desk before stepping back quietly. "And I see Soundwave has branded you. What do you think Smokescreen?"

The younger Praxian looked at his brother and saw the purple Autobot insignia on his chest. Prowl saw his expression and his stiff wings, but he couldn't let it hurt himself. He folded his arms behind his back, "S- Lord Soundwave is currently busy dropping off Jazz and the Cassetticons at the home in Tarn and had asked me to see to it that these datapads were delivered to be looked by you." He kept his tone cold and his optics aimed at the Decepticon insignia on Megatron's chest.

"I see, well I suppose this will mean an invitation will be forwarded soon enough. This will take a while to look over, so I suggest making yourself comfortable." Megatron returned the cold attitude with his own attitude. Prowl saw that there were long benches pushed up against the walls and then a couple chairs were in front of the desk. He flicked his wings and stood firm on his peds with his optics locked onto the small collection of pads. "Ugh by Unicron, fine stand there all you want."

Prowl curled his servos next to his sides as he watched his brother's 'mate' read each datapad in silence. Mechs would come into the room in attempt to get something done, but when they saw Prowl's deadly gaze over his shoulder and his wings shaking, they quickly excused themselves. The Praxian didn't want any distractions interrupting Megatron's current task. His wings slowly rose before the door cracked open and a certain yellow Polyhexian peeked in. All optics locked with Bumblebee as he cautiously entered the room.

"Bumblebee, was there something you needed?" Megatron asked as they yellow mech with his arm hiding the small silver Polyhexian in his arms. "And you brought little Spanner too. Prowl, I imagine you'd like to meet mine and Bumblebee's son?" He gestured as the Carrier stepped up beside the Praxian and pulled down the blanket slightly.

"Congratulations Bumblebee, Lord Megatron." Prowl bowed his helm at the creators. He wasn't about to get the Carrier angry since he had proper experience with Jazz. "Speaking of sparklings, my brother has expressed his worry about Ironhide not going to be able to properly guard either sparkling or him and Bumblebee. If I may boldly suggest an alternative, perhaps allow Ironhide to pick a trusted comrade and train them to assist in guarding them."

Megatron folded his servos and looked the monochrome Praxian up and down with skepticism. "I suppose you have a point Ward, Ironhide is a bit on the old side. I will have to have a chat with him when he is finished with his training with those twins. I've finished reviewing these reports." He held out the datapads, Prowl took them with a slight bow of his helm. "Let Soundwave know to not bother sending an invite to the summer home, Smokescreen will not be able to do much."

Smokescreen's wings dipped down at the missed opportunity of seeing something besides the palace grounds. Prowl kept his helm dipped slightly before flicking his wings at his brother in place of a hug that he could see Smokescreen wanted. "I will inform Lord Soundwave. Good cycle." He ended the short conversation with a swift retreat.

When Prowl returned to the manor, he was greeted by Ravage waiting for him in front of the door. There were no words exchanged as they went to Soundwave's study where the mech was waiting patiently for him. Soundwave was looking at his monitor and simply pointed to the empty space next to him. Prowl went there and held out the datapad with his wings twitching. When the lord took it and started plugging it into his terminal; Prowl started leaving, but Soundwave stopped him. "Did I tell you to leave?"

The Praxian stopped halfway around the desk, his wings shook, and his helm held up with an agitated grumble. "No, sir."

"Then where do you think you're going?" The Host narrowed his optics as Prowl slowly turned around with a placid expression.

"I was going to get some energon as I have been your little errand bot since the fifth groon of this solar cycle." Prowl answered with a snarky tone, knowing fully well it was pushing his limits, but he was almost running on fumes and he didn't have the mental strength to deal with Soundwave's games.

Soundwave rose to his peds and walked over to Prowl with his visors deactivating. He went to slap the Praxian, but he felt Jazz's presence nearby and silently growled at the fact that his mate was now in his slave's processor. He wrapped his servo around the white mech's neck with a growl. "You had better remember who it is that's in charge Prowl. And remember that there is a brand new gestational tank just waiting for usage." Soundwave spoke softly into Prowl's receptor as he pressed a servo against the stiff Praxian's mid-section. Prowl looked down at the light weld mark where Hook and Shockwave cut into him.

"I don't have a valve, Lord Soundwave, so the implant is a slight redundancy." Prowl spoke in a confident whisper. Soundwave hummed and pulled the monochrome mech closer to him. "Why do you wish to faux-spark me instead of waiting to spark Jazz?"

"Because I offered to help Shockwave with an experiment. And because I wish to see what you look like all sparked up." Soundwave ran a servo down the side of his waist, and then roughly pulled their pelvic platings against each other. "And we both know that so far with each of Jazz's carrying he's had twins."

Prowl pressed his servos against the flat cassette deck with more of a frown. He hated that Soundwave thought it amusing to convert him into almost a Carrier mech, and how right he was at Jazz's own carrying rate. He also hated that the crazy mech had the libido of the human's succubus and was almost never sated. There was a small twinge in his thoughts that gave him an almost absolute success rate at getting away from the blue mech's clutches for now. "May I get some energon and recharge before you decide to plow me into the ground, Sir?"

Soundwave released a highly amused laugh and released his hold of his prey. No slave. "Don't make me wait too long Prowl. We know what I get like when I have to wait."

"Of course, it would certainly be _prude_ of me to maintain your standards when your libido has such a firm hold on you." Prowl stabbed a digit in Soundwave's face before spinning on his heel and marched upstairs, shoving past Barricade who was just as annoyed but for a much different reason.

He went to the kitchens and just grabbed himself a cube of energon, going to their shared chambers to be left alone. The Praxian sat on the large berth with a heavy ex-vent, he never felt like he needed a rub down more than he did now. Being up since dawn taking care of Soundwave's errands only four solar cycles after the gestational tank was installed, was not fun for Prowl in any manner. Before slag even during the war, Prowl was used to recharging at odd groons and refueling when he needed to be reminded, so becoming a mere errand bot while Soundwave was busy and then the slagger's frag toy when the Lord was done working tired Prowl to say the least.

After he nearly guzzled his energon, Prowl sat the cube on the nightstand and fell onto his back with his systems all cycling down so he could recharge. When Prowl onlined he instantly knew something was off when peds were the first things he saw. Something was secured around his neck and the ex-TIC only knew that it was a collar from the fact that his helm was being pulled upwards with a thin leash. "Where are we?"

-M rated-

"Sitting in a shuttle, going to take us to the manor in Tarn. I waited for you for a few groons, but you never came so I brought you here. Now you can imagine what I want from you." Soundwave had the lead firmly wrapped around one servo while holding a glass of high grade. Prowl clenched his jaws as he continued to stare at Soundwave. The blue mech clicked his glossa and pressed a button that was on the arm rest on his left. Prowl lurched forward with a startled shout when a hard vibration started in his aft. It was only shut off when his legs started rubbing together. "The shuttle won't move until you get started Prowl."

The Praxian grabbed ahold of the blue thighs and licked the pelvic plating in small increments. He kept his optics downcast so he could get away with glaring. The initial move of the shuttle caused Prowl to lurch forward again, but he was quick to move back into his position. Soundwave hummed and started petting the back of the red chevron on Prowl's helm, getting shivers from the kneeling mech. The pelvic plating moving away with lubrication beading at the entrance of the valve in front of the ex-Autobot's face was even more of a hint of what he was supposed to do.

Prowl gently pulled the lips of the Decepticon Lord's valve apart before pressing his glossa flat against the warmth. Soundwave finally shivered with his digits moving to the large wing panels. Prowl ex-vented into the valve from the contact, causing the Host to flinch with a huff. The Praxian started licking more with more pressure applied. "Good job my ward. Just like that Prowl."

"I didn't have much choice did I, sir." Prowl pulled away with his optics meeting Soundwave's visors. His mouth was glistening and a light blue color. Soundwave chuckled while moving his servos to the tops of the wings and pinched the tips. The Praxian shivered violently and tightened his hold on Soundwave's thighs.

"No need to be prude Prowl." The Kaon Lord brought Prowl to his valve, watching him shake his helm with sounds of protest. Soundwave grabbed the back of the white helm and brought him face to face. "Why are you being difficult my ward? I don't plan on putting that tank in your frame to use until Graphy and Noise are older. Now will you get back to what I want, or do you need to be punished?"

The Praxian grinded his denta with a soft rev of his engines. "No."

"No? Hmph, well we'll just see how long that defiant streak lasts won't we?" Soundwave chuckled darkly before activating the tinted shutters to block anyone from seeing inside the shuttle.

-End M rated

Jazz was watching the symbionts that came with him play in the field. He heard the sound of the shuttle coming down the long stretch of road before seeing it. "Everyone go wash up, Sire and Prowl are almost here!" The bipedals all whined as they came to a reluctant stop on their game.

"Can we play after?" Playback asked when they all gathered in front of Jazz.

"You'll have to ask Sire after energon. Frenzy, Rumble help Playback and Flip Sides wash their servos. Laserbeak, make sure they actually help this time." Jazz gave the older set of twins before looking at the most mature out of the bunch.

Rumble and Frenzy both gawked with their servos instantly going to their hips. "We are responsible! We don't need bird brain to watch us!" They stopped their peds with their arms crossing over their chests at the same time.

"Last time I told you both to help, none of it got done. Now go on." He gestured for them to go inside when the shuttle finally pulled up alongside them. The Polyhexian faced the shuttle with his arms folded behind his back while the pack of creations went inside the large home. It was like a second manor, except it was a single story with several large rooms to accommodate a small family of their own. He waited until the door to the house was closed before opening on the door. Jazz gasped and covered his mouth in shock at seeing Prowl on the ground with his arms tightly tied behind his back, gagged, and Soundwave's heel pressed firmly against his aft. Prowl's spike was out and there was a red sleeve that acted like a ring and also kept any fluids inside the closed off sleeve.

"He was being rather rude and disrespectful to me. I thought you taught him better Jazz?" Soundwave looked up at his mate with an unamused look in his visible optics. Prowl was shaking from how close he was to overloading but couldn't, no wouldn't be getting the satisfaction. "I don't wish to spend the entire hot season having to apparently _retrain_ him."

Jazz gave a high pitched yelp and bowed his helm. "I'm sorry Soundwave, no energon for the final meal?"

"No, you both can have energon. We'll discuss your punishments after the Cassetticons go to their rooms for stasis. Prowl will you behave?" Soundwave looked at the twitching Praxian nod with stressed whines. The Host untied Prowl and removed the vibrator that was in his aft. Prowl took the gag out and removed it with a pained groan.

"Jazz shouldn't be getting punished." Prowl forced his spike to go back into its housing.

The Polyhexian in question shook his helm with a brave smile on his face. "No, it's my fault for not properly helping with your training. Energon is ready inside if you both are presentable."

Soundwave got out first and held his servo out to the Praxian. Prowl took it with much reluctance, but he would rather not see what creative punishment Soundwave would inflict if he delayed their fueling any longer. Digits wrapping around his chin got Prowl's attention and he knew what the mech wanted from him. "I apologize for delaying you and disobeying you, Lord Soundwave."

The smile on the blue mech's face was enough of a sign that Prowl's response pleased him. "Good boy, now do remember the rules. Or I'll have to put you on that _special diet_ like last time."

"Noted." Prowl answered quickly. He was definitely not going to give Soundwave any chance to make him survive on his lubricants.

Jazz kissed his mate first on the side of his face before kissing his lover on the corner of his lips. "I love you both, but please no fighting. I'd like to not replace the furniture." He said with a turned on purr, which triggered his mate to purr back louder. "I'll take care of you both tonight, I promise."

Prowl had to force his wings to not flare when Soundwave rubbed the back of his waist. He was not happy with the Lord, but he was going to deal with it for the time being. The Praxian kissed Jazz's cheek and tried to not make a disgusted sound when he forced himself to do the same to Soundwave. The Lord took both the black and white servos in his own before leading them inside, which got a soft intake from Prowl when he stepped inside. The summer home was decorated with crystals as well as mechanimal trophies. The furniture still looked expensive, but not as luxurious as the ones back at the manor did.

All of the Cassetticons were waiting patiently at the dinning room table with the three chairs at the head of the table empty. Soundwave sat in the end chair, Prowl on his left, and his lovely mate on the right. The creations all had their fuel in front of them and started refueling while the other two mechs watched Soundwave pour energon into their glasses. They kept their servos patiently on the table while waiting for their cue to refuel, but Soundwave decided to be impish and strike a conversation.

"Playback, how are your studies coming along?" He folded his digits together and rested his chin in his servos.

The red and white mechling was caught off guard by the sudden question. He sat his small glass down with a nervous gulp, "they're going okay Sire. Uncle Onslaught's umm…hmm… Autobot friend is very nice and helps me study. How come we don't go to the same tutor?"

"Because diversity helps you gather different input on the same subject. You have a medic to tutor you, and Flip Sides has a scientist to tutor her. Both have medical experience, but if you went to both with the same question they would give you similar or different answers given their experiences." Soundwave explained to his son while gesturing to his daughter. He wrapped his digits around the stem of his glass, instantly getting the Praxian and Polyhexian to do the same, but he released it and abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry, Lord Megatron is pinging me."

He left the room, hearing a groan and the sound of a helm hitting the table. Soundwave smirked while he decided to just test his mate and his lover's strength while he took the sudden 'comm' that he got. Jazz's tanks were low thanks to the younger twins' sudden need for a snack half way to Tarn, and he was told not to snack without Soundwave around. He was wanting fuel, but he couldn't touch his energon without his mate.

 _Carrier, why can't you fuel?_ Noise gave a confused whine. He didn't want his Carrier to be hungry and nudged his bowl to him. Jazz sat up with an appreciative smile but pushed the bowl back. _Carrier need fuel. Why Sire being mean?_

 _Sire isn't being mean sweetspark, it's okay. Carrier just prefers to enjoy his fuel with Sire, that's all._ The Polyhexian wasn't about to explain to a sparkling, let alone his own, about the true meaning on the energon manner he had. Prowl already had blunt warning and wasn't going to let Soundwave get his way with punishing me. Graphy tilted his helm to the sides with soft squeaks, getting his Carrier's attention. "What's wrong Graphy?"

 _Don't want. Want Carrier._ He flapped his wings with a whine. Jazz was weaning them off of his lines, but only on rare occasions did he give into their cries. He shook his helm and went to encourage to eat the gel cubes he was supposed to eat, but Graphy flared his wings with a loud cry. His wings hit Noise and Frenzy in the face. _Want Carrier! Don't like gel! Want Carrier!_ Graphy's tantrum riled up his twin while Frenzy groaned and rubbed his face. Jazz stood and went to the opposite end of the table where the flier was throwing his fit. Graphy shot up to the ceiling and perched on the chandelier to continue his fit.

"Graphy, get down here right now young mech. Seriously this is ridiculous. Come on." Jazz put his servos on his hips with an angry face. He looked at Laserbeak and the other two fliers for help, but they weren't going to be much help in bringing him down. "I swear to Primus Graphy if I get to zero, you are grounded all cycle tomorrow."

Graphy only shrilled louder, getting Jazz and Ravage to cover their sensitive audios. Prowl got on the table and pulled a chair up with him; he got on top of the chair in order to reach the mechling. "Graphy, you are being absolutely silly. Do you wish to be grounded and possibly stuck inside all solar cycle tomorrow?"

The pterodactyl chirped sadly and flew into Prowl's frame. He carefully stepped down from the table. Jazz took him as Soundwave returned with an annoyed feel of his field. "Soundwave, what is wrong?"

"We will discuss it later." Soundwave had an agitated tone in his voice and his symbionts were getting ready to dock before Jazz stood in front of him with a deep frown. "Jazz, we _will discuss it later._ Now sit down and refuel."

"No." The Polyhexian sat his flier down and crossed his arms. "You promised no work while we were in Tarn."

Soundwave grabbed his chin and brought their faces close together. "You will sit down and wait here for my return. You will finish that energon without any arguments, am I clear?" Jazz nodded before sitting down in his spot with his servos going on the table. "Prowl, take the sparklings upstairs and wait for my return."

Soundwave's cassettes docked while Jazz's symbionts were taken by the Praxian. The Decepticon Lord had gotten some news about the new Prime causing riots in the mines, and it was causing a fuss with the DJD. He waited until the sparklings were led upstairs before going to his mate and grabbed his face. Jazz whimpered when he felt the anger his mate had for his attitude. "Why are you misbehaving Jazz? You know that the work I do demands my attention no matter what plans we make."

"They are taking your attention away from the family. I _hate_ those Autobots for taking you away from me." The Polyhexian pulled his face away from the slightly stunned Lord's servo and glared at his glass of energon.

The blue mech lowered down slightly with two digits turning his conjux to face him. "Prowl and I along with Lord Megatron will get rid of the Autobot nuisance before long. Now complete your punishment while I'm away."

"Yes Sir." Jazz's voice was soft before his helm was gifted with a soft kiss and he watched his mate leave.

* * *

I apologize for the long MIA, I have been dealing with a lot! Not to mention getting artwork for various fics that I plan on posting in the future. So please bear with me until further notice. Thank you all so much. The next chapter will be the final chapter and may possibly be shorter than usual, but I have the alternate ending in the works.


	37. Chapter 37

Roles:

Jazz: A pet (a type of submissive); slave and submissive concubine. Carrier Mech; Carrier mech turned Host Carrier

Soundwave: The possessive/abusive master; Host Carrier and Sire Mech

Prowl: The gentle/stern master; a slave and dominating concubine. Sire Mech

Definitions:

Sire Mech: A mech that sparks a carrier; has only a spike

Host Carrier: A mech/femme that creates Cassetticons/symbionts. Can either have both spike and valve, a valve, or just a spike

Carrier Mech: A mech that has both spike and valve, and can get sparked by either a Sire mech or Host Carrier.

Time Units:

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Vorn: 83 years

Cycle: 2 hours

Groon: 1 hour

Nano-klik: 1 second

Deca-cycle: 30 days

Deci-vorn: 8.3 years

Klik: 1.2 minutes

Mega-cycle: 93 hours

Meta-cycle: 13 months

Stellar cycle: 7.5 monts

Astrosecond: .5 seconds

Solar cycle: 1 day

Lunar cycle: 1 night

Romance: No romance, just hints.

* * *

Ch. 37

It was the day, the day that the ex-Autobots would be making the most decision of their lives. Prowl was standing on Soundwave's left with Jazz on his right. The symbiotes were all docked, not wanting them to get hurt for the disaster that was about to happen. The Praxian saw his brother and Bumblebee were tucked behind Megatron's throne; Bumblebee was holding Spanner close to his chest and Smokescreen was heavily carrying. Ironhide was standing close by with his new 'trainees' named Twin Twist and his partner Flameout. And what from Prowl herd, from Smokescreen, they had temporary combine locks on until they could be trusted.

Prowl saw Jazz start fidgeting and he went over to him to potentially calm him down. "What is wrong Jazz?"

"There are going to be so many Autobots. They're going to try to get my sparklings." He crossed and uncrossed his arms a few more times until Prowl grabbed his arms. The Praxian was in charge of keeping the Polyhexian calm, the symbionts docked, and himself out of danger. "You're still mad at him."

"I will make sure they do not get within ten feet of any of you. And of course, I'm mad he got sparked and implanted the sparkling inside of me." Prowl gestured at his chest and an annoyed flick of his wings.

The doors that led into the main room opened up with the Combaticons and several trines of Seekers were escorting chained Autobots into the middle of the room. Prowl saw that the wreckers had weights attached to their legs, and the fliers all had their wings pinned to their frames. He flexed his wings at an angle to hide Jazz's face from view. They were lined up in seven rows and they had blasters primed and pointed at them while the restraints were automatically unlocked.

Megatron stood up and decided to put on a show for everyone. "Ah, welcome to my palace Autobots. I imagine you are fully aware of why you've been brought here, and the good news is that we have a ship all ready and prepped for your followers Prime. The question is, how many of them are willing to be stripped of potential citizenship and returning to their city-states for your ridiculous quest for whatever. This is your only chance to choose your sides." He pointed to the right where Shockwave stood with a smiling Iaconian femme beside him. "Those that wish to stay on Cybertron but be isolated in only Iacon run cities. The femme beside Shockwave is Hummer and she is going to be your casework into society. But you will never be able step ped into any of the cities I run."

"And if they come with me?" The Prime questioned with his optics glowed darkly at the Decepticon.

"You can never return to Cybertron." Megatron grinned before pointing to the DJD. "They, along with guards, will escort your allies to your ship."

Prowl took note of everyone that looked at each other before a majority already chose to line up near Hummer. It was a lot more than he had originally thought, but that still left a lot of bots that still didn't choose. The Prime went straight for Tarn's group with Ultra Magnus following after, which was no surprise to anyone in the least. Kup, Skids, and First Aid were quick to go after him. Prowl was surprised that the mech would leave gestalt behind to go with him, but he couldn't blame him for wanting to get away from here. Soon a respectable amount of the Autobots stood around the Prime before something no one thought would happen, did. Ratchet left Preceptor and Blurr's sides, crossing the room to stand beside Red Alert that also joined them.

"Ratchet!" Everyone looked to see Smokescreen standing beside Megatron with his wing held up and a look of despair were seen in his optics. "Ratchet, we need you."

The medic shook his helm with a smile, "no you don't Smokescreen. They're going to need a medic and First Aid will need the help. You know this."

Prowl looked at his brother and waved his wings down fast enough to make a quick whistling sound, getting his attention. His wings twitched and the carrying mech went t his brother's side as fast as his frame let him. He hid his face his Prowl's chest as he started crying. Jazz could see that the medic meant a lot to Prowl's brother and chose to give him some support, and gently took hold of his servo. The Decepticon leader looked at the two sides and internally grinned at the obvious group difference, and more favored Cybertron over blindly following the Prime.

"Well now that the choices have been made, you will be taken to your ship where it is fully stocked energon, scrap, medical equipment, and exceptional hab suites to fit every one of you." Megatron was enjoying himself too much before sitting down with Bumblebee joining his side. He took his son carefully and gave him all of the attention, signifying he was done with them.

When everything was done and over with, Soundwave took his family home and was in an exceptionally good mood. But, he had a sparked mech that was labeled as a risky carry because of his battle computer, so he would have to put the celebrating on hold. For now, though he felt that he should spoil his mate and their lover for being so well behaved at the palace. They were told to stay on the berth while he got his reward together. Prowl didn't like whatever got Soundwave so peppy, especially when he watched him walk across the open doorway with a vial of a pink liquid.

Jazz saw the bottle and he crawled across Prowl's lap with an excited flare of his field. Prowl's optics locked onto the black aft and he couldn't resist putting his servo on it, getting a purr from the Polyhexian. "Bubble bath? It's been _ages_ since I've had one."

"A bubble bath?" Prowl questioned with hesitation.

Soundwave finally entered and took ahold of their servos, "today deserves a reward. You both preformed your tasks expertly and I wish to spoil you both." The Host led them into the large washroom where the large tub was filled with hot water and a mountain of bubbles. Beside the large tub was a kit filled with cleaning tools and next to that were two neatly folded towels. "Rules for this is no cleaning yourself but feel free to touch each other."

He didn't release their servos until they were inside the water; it was actually so relaxing that Prowl actually groaned when his wings dipped into the water. Jazz wiggled himself between Prowl's legs with a happy purr of his engines. "I suppose you like the bubbles? The soap is infused with relaxant oil that is medically used for tense cables." The Polyhexian explained with a hum.

Soundwave grabbed his mate's arm and grabbed a soft bristled brush. He started scrubbing small circles from his digits and all the way up to his shoulder. Prowl pressed his chevron against the back of Jazz's neck, "this is relaxing. I never thought bathing could be so calming."

"Why do you think I used the relaxing bubbles?" Soundwave rhetorically asked while taking a soft mesh cloth and rubbed his mate's right shoulder. Jazz groaned in pleasure as he leaned even further forward which just resulted in Soundwave pulling him back up. "You really are enjoying yourself, aren't you Pet?"

The Polyhexian nodded with happy hums, "it feels _amazing._ "

Prowl leaned back carefully minding his wings which only played against him. He felt Jazz grind himself against his plating and felt the small twinge of arousal through their bond. The Praxian's optics brightened when he didn't make any movement, and therefore resulted in Jazz moving harder. "Jazz, I don't want to interface."

"Aww, Prowl." Jazz whined as he reluctantly stopped. The visored mech was pulled to his peds so Soundwave could clean his torso off. He shivered when his mate kissed him from his shoulder, up his neck, and very carefully on the small horn that was in reach. His legs shook as he whimpered with growing arousal. "S-Soundwave."

"Shh, relax Pet. You can't get yourself or the bath dirty." Soundwave instructed with a playful undertone as he ran the cloth down Jazz's spinal strut. The Polyhexian whimpered as he bit a digit. He was on the verge of crying from building of charge in his systems.

Prowl didn't think there wasn't going to be a standard punishment if Jazz did overload, but he also didn't want to find out. "Jazz. Restrain yourself and I will interface with you before recharge." The Praxian said with his cold tone that got Jazz's attention. The Polyhexian took deep ventilations to calm himself.

Soundwave finished cleaning his mate and gestured for him to sit on the opposite side of the tub. He started cleaning Prowl's leg rather his arm like he did with Jazz. The Praxian wasn't overly sensitive like Jazz was, but it was rather relaxing to his tense cables. He felt Soundwave's free servo rub circles on Prowl's chest, which got the small spark in Prowl's chest to thrum with excitement. The Praxian's optics widened and his wings stood at attention when he felt it continue on.

"Yes Prowl, that is our sparkling. I can already tell from the size of the spark that it won't be a symbiont." Soundwave said with enthusiasm. He could see that his ward's battle computer was working up, and he didn't need that endangering the sparkling just wasn't going to do. "Prowl, calm yourself before you hurt the sparkling."

"This sensation of feeling something against my own spark outside of a spark merge. Is this what you both go through when sparked? It feels tiring." Prowl looked at them briefly before watching Soundwave scrub under his bumper, getting a small groan from him.

Between Jazz's giggle and Soundwave's approved hum, Prowl knew that that there was more to come. "It does get tiring, but the spoiling makes up for it. I'll make you as much of your favorite goodies as you want." He stood up and pressed his helm against the white chest with a soft hum. "You'll be a good creator Prowl. You're great with the symbionts; even Frenzy and Rumble have started to listen to you."

Prowl rolled his optics while Soundwave moved onto his wings. He shivered viciously when the cloth was replaced with a soft bristled brush. Soundwave smirked at the reaction, feeling the bottoms of the wings twitching and fluttering in his servos. "With my battle computer it will struggle with the adjustment of something I was not supposed to experience, but I appreciate your confidence in my 'carrying'."

His slight venomous tone and small glare over at Soundwave didn't go unnoticed. The blue mech snorted lightly and massaged the nubs of his wings, "we are all fully aware that if I were to carry the sparkling it would have been a symbiont. And Jazz would have been sparked with twins."

"But that is because you have a chance of twin sparks and Jazz also has a chance of twins. I do not have twins in my code, so there is a fifty-fifty chance with sparking Jazz with either a set of twins or a single spark." Prowl reminded with his wings twitching in Soundwave's hold.

"Perhaps when this sparkling is older, you and Jazz can try having a sparkling." Soundwave offered to both of them before cleaning the Praxian's face with a cloth. He cleaned the monochrome mech as thoroughly as he did with his mate before declaring that their bath was over. While the water was being drained, Soundwave dried off both of the mechs very slowly. He teased both of them with smooth swipes of the towel in slightly different ways.

After the two were successfully clean and dry, Jazz was barely able to stay online long enough for Prowl to reward him, so the three of them decided to just go into recharge instead of playing. It was the middle of the lunar cycle when Soundwave felt the berth move and onlined to seeing Prowl leaving the room. He stood up which caused his mate to stir, "shh go back into stasis." Jazz tiredly nodded with a slight mumble before snuggling back into the blankets. When he made sure that his mate wasn't going to online again, Soundwave hurried after his ward.

Soundwave found Prowl standing outside on the back patio with a cube of energon in his servo. The blue mech also noted the pitcher of high grade and untouched glass of the same contents sitting on the table. "The sparkling is still just a spark, but it drained me to forty-three percent."

"When it does drop inform me. You are still considered a risky carrying." Soundwave commanded as he took the glass and stood beside his ward. They looked up at the sky with more brief silence. "You wish to be on the _Lost Light_?"

The Praxian looked at the mech with his wings twitching. He took a sip before answering the question, "I may be considered cold and sparkless, but I took an oath both as an enforcer and Autobot to do what is best for the people and Cybertron. Like I said all those cycles ago, I may not have liked how the war ended, but I am where I am meant to be." He looked back up at the sky, "besides we both know that if I was on that ship I would have taken Jazz with me."

Soundwave sipped his energon, "true. Then it's a good thing Jazz knows that his place is here."

In the distance the sight of a large ship lifting up into the sky drew both of their attention. They traded no words as the _Lost Light_ , the ship filled with all of Prowl's allies and those he could have considered friends were now branded as traitors to Cybertron and banished from their home until the ends of time. Soundwave sat his glass down on the table before pulling out a small cylindrical object with a single red button on the top of it. He held it out for the Praxian to take it. Prowl grabbed it as he waited just a bit longer for the ship to leave the atmosphere before hovering a digit over the red button. "You know I am doing this for Jazz and my brothers and not you."

"I know." Soundwave spoke softly before Prowl pressed the button.

Silence.

 _Boom!_

* * *

And there we have it. The end of Two Worlds One Spark. Let me know what you thought. I have a few chapters of the alternate ending of TWOS done already, but I'll hold off a bit before posting it to edit it. Also, in case you didn't know the whole Lost Light exploding bit was an alternative to how it ACTUALLY happened in the comics.

Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed this fic!


End file.
